Descrevendo uma história:
by xxxdanixxx
Summary: Cap Novo Inuyasha é um escritor desesperado que possui o prazo de 6 meses para escrever uma história de amor.Mas, ele nem sabe o que é o amor.Então, sua solução: usar uma cobaia para descobrir.É aí, que ele conhece a estranha e complexa Kagome...U/A
1. Cap1 Começando uma história

**Baseado no filme: Alex e Ema: Uma história de amor.**

**Descrevendo uma história: **

_Cap.1 - Começando uma história. _

Ele estava cansado, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e pesados que mal os agüentava abertos.Já era a quarta noite que passava em claro.

Precisava terminar em menos de seis meses...

Ou não pagaria suas dívidas, que nem eram poucas.

_Seis meses_...

Para terminar um livro de romance...Um romance que realmente seja bom, que encante e que faria isso?

Se ele nunca tinha se apaixonado?Como?

Pegou seu casaco e o pôs, pegou sua mochila e em um ato automático a colocou nas costas. Ia sair, mesmo morrendo de sono, ia sair dali e andar um pouco, espairecer.

Fechou as portas e desceu as escadas sem olhar e nem cumprimentar ninguém._Estava cansado de tudo._

Caminhou por um bom tempo e se sentou em um banco em alguma praça que ele realmente não sabia o nome, aliás, se existisse um nome. Suspirou e ficou olhando para os outros, para os casais, vendo a felicidade deles.

A felicidade de ter alguém ao seu lado.

De amar alguém além de seus pais e amigos.Alguém que você vai viver ao lado para sempre.Alguém que compartilhara sua vida.Que você fará sua família.

_Alguém_...

Ele nem sabia o que era amar dessa maneira, imagine saber ter alguém assim.

Sentia saudades dos livros que escrevia sobre ficção cientifica, ou romance policiais.Livros onde mal havia romances... Pra falar a verdade... Apenas, um beijo que ele dava um jeito de por e só... Ou um "eu te amo" sem muito significado.

E agora a editora diz que só vai publicar o livro dele se for romântico, se for muito bom, e que tocar as pessoas...

_Um livro de sucesso_. Como descreveram.

Ele estava acabado.

Era só isso que conseguia pensar, seis meses para escrever o que ele nem fazia idéia de como era, aliás, nem fazia idéia se existia.

E foi nesse momento que ele a viu... Do outro lado da rua!

Sua _cobaia_. Como a chamou.

Aqueles olhos azuis e os longos, soltos e volumosos cabelos negros, a pele branca e um sorriso doce._Ela era perfeita_.Mentira... Principalmente, por aqueles óculos ridículos...

Colocou sua mochila de lado e pegou seu laptop e começou a digitar.

_Era uma noite qualquer, quando ele a viu.A lua brilhava e iluminava todos os casais que ali estavam... Mas, ele podia afirmar com todas as letras que como ela nenhuma mulher era, os cabelos negros estavam em uma trança embutida, os olhos da cor do céu a meia-noite eram escondidos por óculos ovais com a armação rosa.Toda sua beleza era escondida pela aquela trança, por aqueles óculos e pelas suas vestes.Uma saia até os pés, na cor cinza um pouco desbotada e uma camisa de mangas compridas.Além, dos cadernos que carregava debaixo do braço. _

Lá estava ela... Com os cabelos soltos e com um sorriso amável.Atrás de um avental florido cuidando das flores da floricultura que parecia trabalhar.E aqueles óculos fundo de garrafa, fazendo o favor de esconder seus olhos azuis.E claro aquela faixa laranja florescente amarrada na cabeça.

_Quantas flores..._ Pensou desanimado.A menina era muito estranha.Mas, o que isso adiantaria?Como ele podia ser... Tão idiota?

Colocou a mão no bolso e o vasculhou tinha um punhado de moedas. Fechou o laptop e o guardou na mochila.

Levantou-se e foi até a floricultura.

-Com licença... -disse chamando atenção da moça. -Quais flores eu posso comprar com essas moedas?-perguntou entregando a ela o punhado de moedas.

Ela o pegou e analisou. -Desculpe, dá para comprar apenas duas rosas, ou um cravo, ou quatro crisântemos. Não dá para fazer um arranjo grande.

-Nossa. -falou pensativo e sem emoção, não achou que aquilo era pouco. -Me de duas rosas vermelhas. -pediu.

Ela pegou duas rosas, as mais belas que viu daquele tipo que poderia ser comprado e as juntou colocando um laço em volta da mesma cor. -Pronto.

-Bonitas.-ele comentou analisando as flores.-Pra você.

-O que?-ela ficou confusa.

-As flores... Para você. -gaguejou as entregando, estava enlouquecendo com esse plano idiota em sua mente. Ninguém manda no coração. Ninguém pode escolher alguém para amar. Já que, n_inguém manda no coração. _E não seria agora que um escritor desesperado que ia mudar essa regra.

Ela segurou as rosas toda sem jeito, envergonhada, mal o encarava. -O-Obrigada. -gaguejou.

-De nada. -deu um sorriso qualquer.

Ela o encarou por alguns minutos, segurando as rosas firmemente.

-Qual o seu nome?-enfim, perguntou. Não ia aceitar flores de alguém sem ao menos saber o nome, ia?

-Inuyasha.-ele respondeu a encarando de volta, notando as vestes horríveis e do rosto sujo de terra.Notando aquele sorriso tão doce.-E o seu?

-Me chame de Kagome.

-Kagome.-ele repetiu pensativo.

Então, sua vítima se chamava Kagome, um lindo ele podia ser assim?Como?E se fosse tudo em vão?

Não...

Ele ia conseguir.

E esse era o seu maior medo.

-Bem, Kagome...-ele mediu as palavras e nem por um segundo parou de pensar na besteira que estava fazendo.Nunca foi um conquistador, não seria agora que iria conseguir ser...-Eu estava pensando... Será que... Você gostaria de tomar... Um café... Assim...-ele disse pausadamente, nem sabia o que dizer, só sabia que estava entrando em uma roubada.

-Claro.-ela nem o deixou terminar, dando a resposta antes do fim da pergunta, e a resposta mais doce que ele ouvira e ainda com um sorriso tão gostoso de se ver.-Me encontre ás quatro, amanhã, meu dia de folga, ai na pracinha.

-Até amanhã.-ele disse virando-se.-Bem...-voltou-se para ela e tirou uma caneta do bolso.-Este é meu número.

-Quer o meu?

-Ainda não.-e foi embora sem olhar para trás... Nem queria... Pensou?Iria ter pesadelos com aqueles óculos gigantescos...

_Ele suspirou com aquela visão, ela não era bonita. Não, mas, mesmo assim chamou a atenção dele sobre ela. Levantou-se de onde estava - um banco em uma praça qualquer. Ele caminhou lentamente até ela. Disse um "oi" e só. Ela tímida o encarou por alguns minutos, parecia confusa. Talvez, estivesse desconfiada... Dava para perceber que ela não falava muito com estranhos. _

_Ou seria com qualquer... **Homem?**Não evitou rir por dentro.Queria tirar uma da cara dela?Boa pergunta... Ele queria saber. Aliás, ele sabia o que ele queria e muito bem. _

_-Olá... Eu estava passando e reparei que carregava alguns livros, não gostaria de uma ajuda?- perguntou educadamente, um jeito que ele não costumava usar. _

_-Nossa... Claro-ela disse entregando os livros, ela parecia estar muito cansada. -Desculpe, eu sou estudante e caminho todas as noites por aqui, mas hoje, estou cansada. Além disso, eu trabalho de manhã e de tarde... Isso cansa um pouco. - confessou estralando as costas. -Minha casa não é longe daqui, só mais dois quarteirões... - falou encabulada. _

_Não... Ela não foi atirada em dar os livros logo. Ela estava com um semblante entristecido, e até envelhecido pelo cansaço. Parecia ser alguém bem dedicado ao que fazia e não se importava com o resto, nem com a vaidade. O que ele julgava muitíssimo importante nas mulheres. _

_Andaram mais um pouco em silêncio. _

_-Que tal um sorvete, amanhã... Qual o seu nome?-sugeriu, ao ver que já estavam na frente da casa dela. Talvez, pudesse se divertir. _

_Ela pegou os livros e suspirou - Karen... Olha me desculpe, eu trabalho amanhã. _

_-Mas, é sábado... -lamentou. _

_-E? _

_-Certo, então, depois de amanhã, eu te pego aqui na sua casa, mesmo. As três da tarde, certo?- Ele disse piscando e dando um sorriso confiante. _

_-Er... Bem... _

_-Meu nome é Hugo. _

_Antes que ela falasse algo ou até confirmasse, ele acenou e saiu dali. _

_Ela estava no papo... Como o combinado. _

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para o laptop ligado.

Estava enlouquecendo, forçando a barra.E não estava satisfeito com aquela história... Pensou em até apagar, mas, não saberia o que escrever... Então desistiu.

Ele estava alguém... Lembrou-se da sua adolescência.

Adolescência infeliz.

Lembrava de tantas meninas que tentou conquistar e não conseguiu, imagine agora.

Nunca havia se apaixonado e não conseguiria agora.

Como faria um bom livro de romance, se nem sabia o que era um romance...?

Talvez, como no seu livro, ele estava fazendo uma aposta. Mas, uma aposta consigo mesmo.

Para ver se conseguia conquistar alguém... Nem que fosse aquela menina_ feia _da floricultura.

Talvez, ela não fosse tão feia, talvez, ela fosse mesmo legal... Pelo menos, o sorriso dela era confortante e doce.

Que seja!

Ele estava louco.Olhou para o relógio... "Uma da tarde".

Tinha passado da hora já, também, dormiu muito mal e muito tarde.Ele realmente ficou com medo dos óculos daquela menina.

Era melhor se vestir...

Entrou no banheiro, se despiu, abriu a torneira e molhou a cabeça.Depois, deixou a água massagear sua pele e relaxou.

Após, o banho ele escovou o dente e fez a barba.

Foi se trocar, pôs uma camisa branca e uma calça preta, nada muito "estou arrumado só para você, querida".

Passou o primeiro vidro de perfume que viu e pegou seu laptop.A praça era um pouco longe, e como estava sem grana nem pra pegar um ônibus... Era isso, ou ficava sem comprar nada no passeio.

Raiva!Estava gastando suas economias para conseguir o novo livro de Kikyou H. Makoto.

Até que não era assim tão longe como imaginou longe a praça... Mas, no dia anterior estava tão entorpecido que vagou e vagou e parou no nada.E olha onde ele estava agora.

Perdido.

Quando finalmente, chegou na praça ela não estava lá... E como tinha trazido seu laptop, o abriu e começou a digitar.

_Ele foi dormir sem muito entusiasmo.Passou sábado rápido demais, para o gosto dele.Por que tinha que fazer essas coisas? _

_Pelo menos, estava lucrando com isso. _

_Bem, que seja. _

_Aquela menina idiota estaria o esperando e ele faria o que já tinha combinado. _

_Arrumou-se, perfeitamente para o encontro.Camisa bem passada, calça com cinto, nada de coisas largadas, corrente, perfume caro... Tudo perfeito. _

_Chegou finalmente, na casa dela. _

_E tocou a campainha.Escutou a voz da mesma, distante e rouca, pedindo um minuto.E começou a bater o pé no chão, impaciente.Foi aí que ela apareceu... _

Inuyasha suspirou e levantou a cabeça um pouco, para esticar-se.Quando a viu... A menina da floricultura.

Ela estava com um vestido rosa rodado, de alça.E uma gargantilha velha, com o escrito **Kagome**, o que lembrou de seu boxer... Sua cadela que teve quando tinha dez anos, ela se chamava Princesa e tinha na coleira os escrito: **Princesa.**

A menina... Estava usando tênis... Não que tenha ficado horrendo... Mas, estava completamente, sem nexo.Para Inuyasha.Ela não podia usar algo mais feminino?E não combinava com o vestido.Até ele que é homem sabia disso.

Que seja... E aqueles óculos gigantescos que pegavam dois dedos depois do olho tanto para cima, para baixo e para os lados.

Em um formato redondo.

Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque mal-feito. E ela não usava nada mais do que um brilho nos lábios que sem ele ou com, não importava, ele não aparecia, ao menos, que você forçasse os olhos. E nem precisava ter algum problema na visão para isso.

_Lá estava ela, com um vestido até o calcanhar, cinza, na mesma cor, na mesma velhice e desgaste que a saia do dia que ele havia avisto pela última vez.Ela estava com uma faixa na cabeça branca, cheia de manchas cinzas e não estava com maquiagem, tirando seus óculos ovais e com a armação em um rosa choque.Seria bom, se fosse uma armação que não se percebesse.Mas, eram aquelas no estilo... "Harry Potter" entende?Com a armação muito grossa. _

_Ele engoliu o seco... Tentando achar ar.Porque ele iria precisar. _

-Então...-ele falou fechando o laptop.-O que quer... Fazer?

Ela o olhou decepcionada. Esperando algum elogio.

O qual ele julgava, impossível na situação dela.

Isso era cruel demais... Ele mesmo pensou de si mesmo.-Você está legal.-murmurou.

Ela ainda parecia decepcionada, porém, mais feliz.

Isso... Era melhor que nada.

Não é mesmo?

-Que tal... Irmos a algum lugar especializado em café?Tipo, aquele lugar Kagura's café.-ele sugeriu.

Ela só fez que "sim" com a cabeça.

-É perto daqui...-ele comentou.

E ela acenou novamente.

-Vamos?

Ela voltou a fazer o mesmo movimento com a cabeça.

O que ela queria?Alguém pode dizer isso pra ele?Alguém?

-Kagome, melhor você falar algo, entende?-ele tentou explicar educadamente.

-Sim...-ela murmurou envergonhada.

O que ele estava querendo fazer?

Era impossível...!

Ele ia ficar louco...

_Seis meses, Inuyasha, nada mais do que isso! _

Lembrou do trato do livro!Estava frito!Ferrado!

Pronto!

-Não fique com vergonha... Somos... Amigos.-ele concluiu, sentindo uma pontada na cabeça...

Uma de várias, ele ia ter muita dor de cabeça com essa idéia maluca.

-Está bem.-ela olhou para o lado.-Você já tomou o café gelado de lá?Eu adoro.

Ele sorriu.Melhor ela falando do que... Quieta... Será mesmo?

Ele não sabia se queria descobrir.

Eles começaram a caminhar em direção a Kagura's café.

-Não, eu nunca tomei.Mas, hoje eu irei.-ele disse simpaticamente. "Espero que não seja muito caro" terminou em pensamento.

-Sm, aproveite.E sabe o bom...?

-O que?-perguntou demonstrando interesse.Nem sabia de onde tinha conseguido aquilo.

-Os preços lá são ótimos.

"Estou torcendo que os **ótimos** dela sejam na minha linguagem '**baratos'.**" ele pensou dando um sorriso amarelo.

-Pelo menos, eu acho.Bem baratinhos.-ela falou sorrindo ainda mais.Pelo jeito, ela estava se entrosando.Mas, dava para ver que estava corada.

Que seja!O jogo era um só.Esse mesmo.Ela gostar dele, ele viver um romance idiota e pronto!Fazer um livro idiota pra ganhar grana e pagar suas contas.

Eles chegaram em Kagura's café.Era estilo um bar de dois andares, com acabamento de madeira ali e acolá.

Meio um ar confortável.

Eles entraram e se sentaram em uma mesinha do lado da janela.Era bem confortável ali.

Uma garçonete, com os cabelos em um coque e os olhos tão escuros que avermelhavam, entregou o cardápio.

Ele e ela começaram a folhearam cada um o cardápio que estava segurando.

-Esqueci de dizer, os cafés gelados com sorvetes no lugar de gelo são mais caros, esse é o mais gostoso.-ela disse mostrando o nome de um dos cafés "**Café Ice Mix" **e o único com ilustração.Parecia muito bom.-Esse é mais gostoso.Beba esse.

-Claro, eu vou beber esse.-ele disse sorrindo e já chamando a garçonete outra vez... Foi ai que...

"O que? Quase dez contos em um café gelado?" Ele arregalou os olhos. "Meu dinheiro... Meu dinheiro... Não vá... Não vá... Socorro! Onde foi que eu me meti? Merda".

-.-.-Continua-.-.-

Aviso: **O arquivo foi modificado, peço desculpas. A transferência do arquivo estava com erro. Já foi consertado.**

_Olá a todos! Tudo bom com vocês? Eu estou voltando a escrever fanfics. Na verdade eu comecei essa história faz muito tempo, entretanto, enquanto eu escrevia, eu sentia que não poderia postá-la tão rápido, ou haveria um tempo muito grande entre uma postagem e a outra. Por isso, eu decidi escrever muitos capítulos antes de finalmente ter coragem para postá-la. E acho que agora os números de capítulos que eu tenho serão suficientes. Até o momento está no décimo terceiro. _

_Espero que todos que a ler gostem dessa história. Eu possuo um carinho muito grande por ela. Estou tentando fazê-la ter de tudo um pouco, humor, romance, drama e muito mais. _

_Desejo mesmo que todos que a lerem gostem dela e claro a comentem, pois, assim eu me animarei a escrever mais! _

_Eu vou postar um capítulo por semana. Vou arranjar um jeito de qualquer maneira! Podem apostar. Eu sei que vai ser corrido, pois, entrarei na faculdade esse ano e tudo vai ser ainda mais depressa. _

_Eu havia ficado um bom tempo sem postar devido ao ensino médio que era uma loucura e eu estava me preparando para entrar na faculdade. Mas, podem apostar que no mínimo uma vez por semana eu vou postar. Quando eu puder, estabelecerei um dia em que provavelmente acontecerão as postagens e se eu puder fazer isso mais que um dia por semana, eu farei. _

_Por hoje, só desejo que as pessoas que lerem esse primeiro capítulo tenham gostado e se possível comentem para que essa escritora aqui fique cada dia mais feliz. Todos os comentários serão respondidos no capítulo seguinte. _

_Eu vou indo. _

_Beijos _

_Até o próximo Capítulo de Descrevendo uma História._


	2. Cap2 Encontro

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.2.-Encontro..._

A dor se misturou com o prazer de tomar aquele café gelado, estava acabado... Ele não queria gastar tanto. Tirando que como cavalheiro que fingia ser... Resolveu pagar tudo o que ela gastasse. E quando ela pediu seu segundo café e seu segundo pão com manteiga, sentia as lágrimas brotarem nos seus olhos. Engoliu o seco e continuou a beber o café.

-Então, - ele começou, já que, há um bom tempo ninguém falava nada. -você vive sozinha?

Ela deu uma mordida no pão e tomou um gole do seu café. -Não.

-Entendo. -ele disse já saturado de estar ali, olha onde ele foi se meter!Olha onde!

-E você?-ela perguntou só por educação.

-Moro só, mesmo. -ele bebeu mais um gole do seu café gelado, e foi como se mais uma lágrima entristecida rolasse por seu rosto. -Mora com a família, então...?

-Sim, meu avô, minha mãe, meu irmão mais novo e minha **irmã **mais velha. -ela disse calmamente, mas, ele percebeu que ela enfatizou _irmã. -_Acredito até que tenha ouvido falar nela, senão, for... -ela parou um pouco, suspirou. -Já ouviu falar em Kikyou H. Makoto?-ela perguntou entristecida e de supetão.

Logo Inuyasha se lembrou da escritora. Que tinha sua idade, 25 anos, com os cabelos longos e negros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, com aqueles olhos castanhos tão atraentes. Com aquele rosto firme e sério, e ao mesmo tempo... Tão _interessante_. E além, de suas vestes serem na moda.Sempre com um vestido discreto, porém, provocante.Que seja, completamente, diferente da figura que estava na sua frente.Sem tirar o fato de seus livros maravilhosos, ele era fã de carteirinha.Fazia até parte de um fã-clube.Podia até dizer que era a mulher dos seus sonhos...

-Conheço. -ele falou sem pensar muito.

-Então, eu a conheço _pessoalmente. _-ela falou dando mais uma mordida no pão, não parecia estar assim, feliz naquela conversa que ela mesma estava criando. E mesmo assim, fazia pose de chantagista.

Inuyasha encheu seu pulmão de ar... –MESMO?-perguntou quase gritando o que trouxe olhares desagradáveis para si. Porém, ele deu um sorriso amarelo e um olhar de "cuidem de suas vidas" e todos voltaram a fazer o que antes faziam, seja lá o que forem que faziam antes.

-Sim, quer conhecê-la?-ela perguntou terminando seu segundo café e seu pão.-Quer?-perguntou meio que corada, meio que com raiva, estava meio um monte de coisas, que ele nem sabia o que dizer.

-Quero!-ele exclamou com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

Ela encostou as costas na cadeira, e de repente, começou a rir.

Pronto!

Ele achou uma louca!Primeiro fala sobre a irmã, e depois, sobre a sua "heroína"... O que há com essa menina?

-Desculpe. -ela falou tampando a boca. -Sabe... É que... Meu nome inteiro é Kagome H. Makoto. Isso lhe lembra alguém?

Calma... O sobrenome dela era igual ao... Não pode ser... Eram parentes.

-Ela é minha irmã. -ela confessou. -Desculpe, é que as pessoas se aproximam de mim só para conseguir falar com ela, pensei que era mais um. Porém, vejo que não sabia disso.

-Não... Eu não estava me aproximando de você só para falar com a sua irmã, não, não. -ele negou o que era a verdade. Mas, se ele contasse o porquê de estar perto daquela menina, ela ficaria muito mais triste, do que se fosse pelo que ela temia.

Porém, saber que a sua escritora predileta era irmã mais velha da dita cuja que era a sua nova cobaia... Era maravilhoso!Mas, não ia dar tanta bandeira. Iria esperar sua vez e quando está chegasse ele ia fisgá-la!

Como nos velhos tempos que tentava pescar algo junto com seu pai, ainda quando menino, uma pesca em vão. Porém, não seria desta vez!

Ah, que seja... Agora, ele devia se concentrar no seu **LIVRO**.

Ou estaria ferrado, sem grana, esperando a morte.

-Bem... -ela corou e olhou pela janela do estabelecimento. -Obrigada, acho que fazia um tempo que ninguém me chamava para sair... Assim, sem esse interesse. -ela disse toda encabulada, algumas mechas do cabelo dela caíram sobre sua face. E ele podia jurar que uma lágrima escorreu por sua face, mas, o sol refletiu naquele instante no rosto dela, e seus óculos brilhando por causa do sol, fizeram os olhos dele arderem.

Naquele momento, ele sentiu pena dela... Porém, ao ver a gargantilha com o escrito **Kagome**, que lembrava Princesa... Esse pensamento fugiu de sua mente em um piscar de olhos.

Entretanto, ele teria que fazer algo para que ela gostasse dele... Teria que sei lá. Correr contra o tempo, e aprender o significado da palavra **amor**.

Saco!Por que sempre pediam o impossível?Ele só conhecia o amor de seus pais, nada mais do que isso.

E para ele, até hoje não foi importante. Aliás, o amor só trouxe dor de cabeça, por isso, ele o odiava com todas as forças.

Ele perguntou se ela iria querer mais alguma coisa, e ela negou, então, chamou a garçonete e pediu a conta.

-E você?No que trabalha?-ela perguntou ainda encarando as pessoas que passavam por ali, de um lado para o outro. E alguns carros que também passavam.

Ele olhou de relance e viu um cachorro dormindo na sarjeta junto com um mendigo, depois, voltou seu olhar para ela. -Eu sou escritor, também. -ele comentou. Não queria entrar em detalhes, não... Vai que ela resolve ler seu livro.

-Legal algum projeto novo?

-Sim, em andamento. Tenho que entregá-lo em seis meses. -ele acrescentou apenas por acrescentar.Se tivesse pensando direito não iria dizer isso.Mas, agora já era.

-Eu posso ler?-ela perguntou. -Minha irmã costuma me fazer ler tudo o que ela escreve, sou como uma "_cobaia_". -essa palavra fez o café rodopiar dentro do estômago de Inuyasha.-Chega ser até engraçado, gosto das coisas que ela escreve.

-É, eu também. -ele falou sem pensar, mas, logo se amaldiçoou. Vai que ela pensa que aquele treco de se aproximar era verdade...

-Eu percebi, pelo seu tom de voz. -ela comentou, finalmente, voltando a encarar. O sol ainda batia sobre ela, e a fazia parecer mais estranha. Principalmente, com aqueles óculos gigantes. -Então, posso ler?

Ele engoliu o seco. -Sabe, eu sou diferente... Não gosto que leiam o que estou escrevendo. -ele mentiu, ele até que gostava quando recebia críticas boas sobre o que mudar ou não. Ajudava e bastante.

-Tudo bem. -ela falou, porém, parecia desapontada. -Olha, o papo está bom, mas, eu preciso ir... –ela se mexeu e pôs a mão no bolso, tirando uma carteira marrom.

Ele segurou a mão dela com as suas. E a viu corar novamente. -Não precisava, eu pago.

-Mas... Deixe me pagar o que eu consumi, já estou de saída, hoje eu prometi também me encontrar com a minha irmã em outro lugar. -ela disse envergonhada. -Não quero... Fazer você pagar nada, que eu tenha consumido. Ou queira.Nós nos conhecemos agora, senhor...

-Inuyasha Arisugawa. -ele sorriu.

-Senhor Arisugawa. -ela terminou.

-Tudo bem, vá encontrar a sua irmã. Eu sei onde encontrar você, por isso, não se preocupe. -ele forçou mais ainda o sorriso.

Ela o olhou cheia de preocupação, deu um meio sorriso e se levantou da cadeira.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, mas, o sol que ainda refletia nela deu lhe uma face fantasmagórica, o que só fez achá-la mais feia.

Porém, tudo bem, melhor esquecer esse detalhe. Ela não era alguém chato, pelo contrário.

-Então, eu já vou indo. Obrigada e desculpe.

-Tudo bem. -ele acenou. -Não se preocupe, eu não vou te encher em breve.-mentiu, ele precisava ficar na cola daquela menina, por dois motivos, para conseguir um autógrafo da Kikyou-chan como também conhecê-la pessoalmente, sem esquecer de escrever seu livro usando essa menina estranha como sua cobaia.

Ela deu um sorriso, igual àquele quando a viu pela primeira vez, aquele sorriso que te aquece, sorriso cheio de conforto, que te dá uma sensação boa. -Eu sei disso. -ela falou triste. -Mas, eu já estou acostumada a isso... Tchau. -e dizendo isso, foi embora.

Acostumada?Que menina estranha. Concluiu.

Bem, pegou seu laptop que estava num canto até agora e o pôs em cima da mesa.

_-Oi. - ele disse segurando o ar dentro dos pulmões. Ela apenas acenou a cabeça e disse um "oi" tão fraco que ele mal ouviu._

_-Então, vamos?- Perguntou educadamente. Ela o olhou esperançosa, talvez, quisesse que ele a elogiasse, porém, ele não via o que elogiar nela. -Bem, você está legal, bem legal. - esforçou-se ao máximo, porém, qualquer um perceberia que era mentira o que ele estava falando._

_Ela deu um sorriso já mais contente._

_E nenhuma palavra foi dita até chegarem à sorveteria mais próxima... E ali se serviram e desfrutaram da boa e deliciosa massa gelada. Que todos gostam, principalmente, em um dia quente. Talvez, não fosse o dia mais quente do ano, entretanto, um sorvete gostoso como aquele, não era indispensável. Pelo contrário._

_-Então, você estuda?- Ele perguntou, enquanto, tentava esquecer do porquê de estar ali._

_-Sim, como viu e como lhe disse. - ela falou levando a boca um pouco do seu sorvete de baunilha e limão._

_-É mesmo... - ele nem se lembrava mais disso. Credo!_

_Ela olhou para o lado e sorriu, acenou para alguém. Ele bobo que não é... Olhou também, e viu __**ELA**__. A garota mais cobiçada, a garota mais bonita, inteligente que alguém pudesse querer. __**A garota**__, ele viu __**a garota.**_

_-Conhece-a?- Ela perguntou assim, inesperadamente._

_Ele apenas acenou confuso._

_-Todos gostam dela... Todos-. Ele podia sentir certos ciúmes?Não, achou que não... Até que podia ser, era só comparar uma com a outra, com certeza essa menina feia na sua frente sentisse ciúmes da bela lá fora._

_-Por que diz isso?- Perguntou cheio de curiosidade._

_-Ela é minha irmã._

_Aquilo foi uma surpresa, ele não esperava isso nunca, até que elas pareciam, porém, Karina a menina do lado de fora e irmã desta na sua frente, era mil vezes melhor, mais bonita, com aqueles olhos castanhos escuros e misteriosos. Quem não queria descobrir aquele mistério?Com aqueles cabelos longos e escuros e sedosos, além, de lisos, amarrados com um lenço branco, dando um ar de leveza. Ah, ela era perfeita._

_Karen, a garota na sua frente, bem, foi esse o nome que ela disse... Que seja. Essa era completamente diferente de Karina. E dava para ver que ela não era perfeita como a irmã._

_-Você não está saindo comigo só para conquistá-la, está?- Ela perguntou demonstrando certa raiva._

_Ele engoliu o seco e não evitou pensar "Quem me dera se fosse por isso, só por isso", mas, não se manifestou, apenas, a encarou e negou com a cabeça._

_A menina o olhou desconfiada, relaxou os ombros e sorriu. -Você a acha bonita?- Perguntou encabulada._

_Ele engoliu o seco e comeu um pouco do seu sorvete de morango com pedaços de chocolate... -Sim... - falou bem baixinho._

_Ela abaixou a cabeça desanimada. -Senhor, eu preciso ir... Entende? Minha irmã e eu vamos fazer compras._

_-Quer que eu te acompanhe?- Ele perguntou encarando aquela faixa branca e manchada, e depois, os óculos rosa-choque._

_-Não. - ela disse se levantando, tirou um pouco de dinheiro do bolso._

_-Não, eu pago._

_Mesmo com ele dizendo isso, ela pôs um pouco de dinheiro na mesa. --Espero que isso ajude, tenho que ir, tchau._

_Ele não soube o que dizer apenas olhou aquele vestido cinza ridículo, deu uma vontade de rir, mas, não falou nada, acenou um tchau e ela se foi._

_Suspirou cansado, levantou-se e foi pagar para o vendedor que os olhava com cara de poucos amigos, talvez, tenha pensado que como a menina Hugo fosse embora sem pagar. Porém, ela pagou, deixando o dinheiro lá. Ah, saco... Aquilo só ia dar dor de cabeça. Ele sabia, ele sentia..._

_Por que foi aceitar isso?Por quê?_

_Saco!_

_Suspirou e para se acalmar, enquanto, voltava para casa imaginava a face tão intrigante e sedutora de Karina._

_Mas, ela não seria dele... Ela seria de outro, pois, esse foi o trato que ele fez._

_Porém, por que a irmã dela tinha que ser assim... Ridícula?_

_Saco!_

Inuyasha fechou o laptop.

Então, Kagome era irmã de Kikyou... Isso era bom?Ou era ruim?

Bem, ele sabia que o que estava fazendo era péssimo.

Mas, fazer o quê?

Ele estava desesperado.

E senão, saísse nada desse relacionamento...?

Teria que se virar.

Se em seis meses não tivesse um livro praticamente pronto para entregar... Ele não ia saber o que fazer, não ia mesmo.

Estaria acabado... Jogado as traças.

Suspirou.

-Com licença... -era a garçonete.

Ele a olhou com cara de poucos amigos, e pode a ver tremer de medo.

-Aqui... Está... Sua... Conta... -ela falou de um jeito lerdo e pausadamente, que só o irritou mais ainda.

Ele pegou enfim, o papel que a moça segurava tremendo de medo olhar... "Eu posso te matar" de Inuyasha.

E quando, olhou aquilo...

Bem, não vamos dizer o preço, pode ser meio comprometedor...

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, espantado...

Fumaças saiam de suas narinas e orelhas... Estava vermelho!Não de vergonha e sim de raiva...

Lágrimas nasceram em seus olhos...

-O QUE É ISSO?-ele perguntou aos berros, chamando atenção dos outros...

Que o olharam com um tipo de raiva, já que, era a segunda vez a irritá-los. Porém, seu olhar "eu posso te matar" ajudou mais do que nunca, e todos, encolheram-se e voltaram a fazer o que antes faziam...

Ele respirou fundo e colocou a mão no bolso tirando sua carteira preta desgastada e já meio lascada e ruída. Que sua querida mãe havia lhe dado na adolescência.

E tirou a quantia que precisava... "E, por favor, traga o troco".

Sabia que a garçonete deveria estar pensando **que cara miserável**.

E ele era mesmo!E daí?

Ele precisava até do último centavo, para comprar o livro de Kikyou H. Makoto e claro... Seu jantar...

Pelo jeito, ou morreria de fome, ou compraria o livro...

Será que precisava mesmo comer?

Será que um dia sem janta ficaria tudo bem?

Sentiu seu estômago rodopiar... Se isso fosse possível, talvez, fosse o café gelado...

É pelo jeito, teria que juntar mais para conseguir o livro. Aliás, seria uma boa idéia passar na livraria e pesquisar o preço, quem sabe, em uma livraria barata conseguisse pechinchar...?E pagasse mais barato do que já estivesse.

Mundo cruel...

A garçonete enfim, voltou e deu-lhe o troco com uma cara "Não tem trocado pra mim...? Raiva engole seu troco também", o que ele tinha quase certeza que ela estava pensando.

Guardou seu dinheirinho com uma cara entristecida, ainda chorava por dentro por estar fazendo essa loucura, que de começo já tinha custado caro, demais... Imagine os próximos encontros?

Já imaginava quantas dores e quantas lágrimas teriam que passar para conseguir seu livro pronto... Ei podia fazer a Kikyou ser sua amante... Mas, como?

Ele precisava conhecê-la primeiro.

Rezava por uma oportunidade.

Foi caminhando até a livraria mais próxima, sendo que ele nem sabia onde a mesma ficava, foi ai que as viu...

Elas...

Kikyou e Kagome.

Kikyou estava com uma calça e blusa social, bege, totalmente discreto.

Os cabelos estavam soltos.

E dava um ar de leveza, como se ela fosse um anjo.

Inuyasha, que não era bobo, se escondeu atrás do poste e começou a observá-las.

-Olá, Kagome, atrasada como sempre. -disse Kikyou séria.

Inuyasha quase teve um surto ao ouvir tão de perto e ao mesmo tempo longe demais, a voz de sua heroína, mas, ele ia se conter.

-Desculpe irmã... Eu estava com alguém. -Kagome disse envergonhada.

-Alguém?Algum namorado?-perguntou Kikyou se levantando do banco que estava sentada.

Foi nesse instante, que Inuyasha, que antes, estava perdido... Já estava achado. Inconscientemente tinha vindo parar na praça que viu Kagome.

-Claro que não, pare de brincar comigo... -Kagome disse sem aquele sorriso que tinha antes, aquele sorriso tão confortante.

-Não estava brincando. -Kikyou respondeu pegando uma maleta que estava no chão. -Melhor irmos para casa... E não comece a chorar. -ela tirou uns óculos de sol do bolso e o pôs.

-Se prevenindo contra seus fãs loucos?-Kagome perguntou com a cabeça baixa.

-Como sempre.

Inuyasha a olhou fascinado... Como ela era linda. Mais linda que na tv.

Kikyou se aproximou de Kagome, e tirou os óculos da mesma. -Já pensou em mudar de armação...?

Kagome lutou pelos óculos. -Eu gosto deles.

Inuyasha queria ver o rosto de Kagome sem aqueles óculos gigantescos... Mas, Kikyou estava na frente. Porém, se fosse Kikyou, ele não se importava.

Kagome deveria ter nada demais, além, daqueles olhos azuis que nem eram notados.

-Vamos, você vai ler o começo do meu novo livro. -Kikyou falou com um ar sério, porém, sonhador.

-Hoje eu conheci um escritor. Mas, irmã você vai ser sempre a minha predileta.

-Sim, se eu não for... Eu vou acabar com você. -Kikyou disse em um tom invejoso.

-É sério você é minha escritora predileta.

-Assim, espero... Assim, espero. Ah, vamos logo. -Kikyou reclamou e foi nesse instante que ela saiu da frente de Kagome.

E Inuyasha viu...

Aqueles olhos azuis escuro, como a noite.

E ele podia jurar que viu a coisa mais pura e bonita... Entretanto, algumas mechas, quer dizer mais mechas caíram sobre a face dela... E ela pôs seus óculos...

E acompanhou a irmã.

Inuyasha esfregou os olhos... Era uma ilusão. Só queria acreditar nisso, pois, ela era sua cobaia... Será?

Ele foi andar...

Mas, nem tudo muda tão rápido... E ele tropeçou em um graveto e caiu de bunda no chão.

Ótimo jeito de terminar um encontro, caído num chão de uma praça, com muitas pessoas te olhando, algumas até rindo... E com o pulso torcido.

-. -Continua-. -

_Olá pessoal!_

_Eu demorei muito, não é? Mas, é que eu acabei indo viajar. E só voltei hoje. Aí enquanto eu estou fazendo a limpeza daqui de casa, eu estou também dando umas escapadas para postar mais um capítulo para vocês. Aliás, desculpe a confusão que teve no outro cap. eu postei rápido e não vi que o estava engolindo palavras e modificando toda a minha configuração. Aí está muito difícil postar os arquivos, esse foi difícil, mas, eu consegui. O continua engolindo e mudando a configuração. Mas, acho que desta vez todos poderão entender. Lembrando que a história do Inu e da Kagome é normal o escrito e em itálico é do Hugo e da Karina._

_O que estão achando? Hmm... Esse Inu é meio atrapalhado, não é? Mas, saibam que ele continua tendo um bom coração.  
E a Kagome! Meu Deus! Ela está cada vez mais fora de moda... Porém, calma... Os olhos dela... Parece que o Inu viu algo bom neles._

_Bem, agora vamos para a parte boa!_

_Qual parte?_

_A qual eu respondo os comentários. Obrigada a todos que comentaram. Espero que a fic esteja agradando a todos e mil desculpas pelo transtorno e pela demora. Era para eu ter postado no domingo, mas, eu estava viajando e não foi possível. Mas, agora foi! Espero que tenham gostado e continuem comentando._

Kagome Juju Assis. - _Olá! Opa! Sim, o Inu está pobre, ferrado e completamente desesperado. Ele está só se metendo em confusão e levando a pobre e feia Kagome junto! Hm... Será que a Kagome vai ficar linda durante a fic? Hmm... Bem, ela vai mostrar para o Inu que não é só beleza que importa. Mas, até lá vai ter mais confusões. Espero que continue postando e desculpe o transtorno do primeiro cap. Valeu por ter lido ele de novo, eu o consertei assim que soube o erro. Espero que tenha gostado. Inté o próximo cap. Beijos._

Belle Kagome-chan. - _Olá! Desculpa o transtorno no primeiro cap. Ele foi consertado já. Você pode lê-lo e vai entender tudo. Espero. Sim, até o final a Kagome vai mostrar the power of girl. Bem, mas, até lá muitas coisas acontecem. Ainda que tá gostando, eu te espero no próximo cap. Ok? Hmm vou fazer Publicidade e Propaganda e você?! Beijão._

Mila Himura. - _Oie! Olha, foi consertado. Quando é o Inu é normal e quando é o Hugo é itálico. Antes não dava para entender porque ao postar o comeu as minhas palavras, mas, tudo foi consertado e você pode ler com mais clareza agora. Hmm... Sim, com certeza a Kagome está diferente e meio sofrida. Mas, ela ainda é uma boa menina e pode muito bem mostrar o seu charme do jeito que está. Te espero no próximo cap. Beijão._

Marinapz4. - _Oi, Marina! Desculpa o transtorno, realmente, estava tudo confuso. Porém, eu consertei tudo e agora dá para er e entender. Pelo menos, eu acho que dá. Mas, se ainda assim você não compreender, só me dizer o que, eu te explico e também posso muito bem mudar alguma coisa. A história do Inu é escrito em formato normal e a do Hugo em itálico. Espero que você consiga compreender agora. Obrigada por mesmo assim ter comentado. E espero mesmo te encontrar nos próximos capítulos. Beijão._

Manu Higurashi. -_Oie! Valeu pela idéia. Eu já estava escrevendo o Inu normal e o Hugo itálico, mas, quando eu postei algumas palavras sumiram e a configuração foi para o saco, porém, agora tá tudo arrumadinho e mais fácil de entender. Espero que você leia e goste e claro comente o que achou. Mais coisas vão acontecer. Pode esperar. Obrigada e até o próximo cap. Beijo._

Mkanry. - _Opa! Oi. Desculpa a demora e o transtorno se caso você chegou a ler quando tudo tava bagunçado. Mas, eu arrumei e espero que conforme os capítulos passem você entenda cada vez mais. Estou me esforçando para tornar tudo compreensível. Sim, a Kagome não é nenhuma MISS, pelo contrário. Ela é como diz o Inu, feia. Ou talvez só mau cuidada. Mas, tudo vai se ajeitar. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também e espero que continue lendo e dizendo o que acha. Até o próximo cap. Beijo._

Kah Yumi. - _Oie! Desculpa a demora, mas, enfim eu postei um cap. novo. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Espero ainda que comente esse. E que me diga mais uma vez o que achou. Continue lendo e comentando, pois, ainda muita coisa vai acontecer. Certo? Qualquer coisa é só em avisar. Até o próximo capítulo. Beijão._

Sakura-princesa. - _Olá! Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado. Foi você que me mandou o email, não é? Obrigada pela idéia. Como eu disse, continue mandando idéias. Sei que nem sempre eu poderei por a idéia em ação, pois, a história está adiantada, mas, futuramente ela pode vir a aparecer. Obrigada mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. Até o próximo. Beijos._

_Obrigada pessoal!_

_Até o próximo capítulo. Espero não demorar!_

_Beijos_


	3. Cap3 Outro Encontro

**Descrevendo uma história: **

_Cap.3.-Outro encontro... _

Inuyasha olhou para seu pulso e depois para o telefone... Será que seria uma boa ligar para Kagome e pedir outro encontro?A lembrança de ter torcido seu pulso, tendo uma inchação e além, de tudo enfaixá-lo... Doeu lá dentro.

Saco!Olhou novamente para seu pulso... Como doía, não só o pulso, mas, sua alma... Tinha que terminar assim?Estava tendo dificuldades para digitar.

Enfim, resolveu ligar.Pegou o telefone e discou.

_-Alô?_-ele escutou do outro lado da linha, uma voz feminina e conhecida.Engoliu o seco, era **Ela**, Kikyou, sua **heroína**.

Ficou em silêncio.

_-Alô?_-ela perguntou de novo.

-A-Alô...-ele murmurou.-Aqui é o Inuyasha...

_-Inuyasha?Esse nome me parece familiar.Porém, o que deseja? _

Engoliu o seco.Aquela voz era maravilhosa, tão firme, tão séria, tão... Tão... Que seja!Era maravilhosa.-F-Falar com a Kagome...

_-Ah, você é o escritor que minha irmã falou Inuyasha Arisugawa, não é mesmo?Eu acho que li um livro _seu_, um romance policial. Muito bem escrito. _

Ele não podia crer!Ela estava elogiando seu trabalho, a escritora melhor do mundo, a escritora que ele se espelhava, apesar, dela ter sua idade, uma das escritoras mais famosas que se tinha, ela, Kikyou!A mulher dos seus sonhos estava elogiando o seu trabalho. Por acaso, aquilo era um sonho?Ele delirava enquanto segurava o telefone, delirava... E acabou se distraindo e batendo a mão enfaixada na ponta da mesa, e aquilo doeu, mais do que já estava doendo.Ele era um infeliz... Um desastrado.Ele era... Melhor deixar quieto.Disse um "ai" meio preso, o que fez Kikyou perguntar se havia algo errado.Mas, ele apenas, negou.-Bem, a Kagome está?-ele perguntou, entretanto, ele preferia falar mil vezes mais com sua heroína do que com aquela ridícula de óculos fundos de garrafa.

_-Ah, sim, vou chamá-la um minuto. _

A única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era... "Não vá, não vá...". Mas, como seu dinheiro ela se foi, para não tão breve voltar... Saco.

_-Alô?_-era Kagome.

-Olá, eu te liguei para perguntar se você não quer sair comigo... Algum dia desses?-completou com má vontade.

A linha ficou muda... Quer dizer, Kagome não falou nada por um bom e longo tempo, o que deixou Inuyasha ainda mais raivoso.Tipo, ele estava fazendo um sacrifício enorme pela sua obra.

_-Mesmo? _

Ele estranhou a pergunta mais afirmou.

_-Obrigada, eu ficaria muito feliz._-deu para perceber que era verdade, e que ela estava sorrindo.Sabe lá como... Deu-se para perceber isso... Entretanto, que deu para perceber, deu sim.

-Então, que tal eu ir te buscar no trabalho amanhã?-ele perguntou por alto.

_-Ok, eu saio às sete. -_e dizendo isso ela desligou.

Como ela pode desligar na cara dele, praticamente?

Raiva!

Pegou seu laptop o pôs sobre a mesa e começou a digitar seu livro.

_Ele pensou muito antes de ir a casa dela, convidá-la pessoalmente para sair. Não estava muito animado com essa idéia, porém, mesmo assim... Foi lá.Bateu e chamou várias vezes.E foi nesse exato instante, em que ele estava quase berrando o nome "Karen" que Karina apareceu perguntando o que ele desejava. _

_Sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, uma ânsia e um prazer a era bela, como era intrigante.E como todos os outros, ele a desejava.Mas, trato é trato.Fazer o quê? _

_-Eu queria falar com Karen.Sou um amigo.-ele disse. _

_-Um amigo?-ela pareceu se o que ele tivesse acabado de dizer fosse uma brincadeira, uma piada. _

_-Sim, sou Hugo Alcântara. -ele se apresentou. _

_-Sou Karina.Bem, eu vou chamá-la, um minuto. -e falando isso ela entrou. _

_Apesar dele desejar que ela continuasse ali, que conversasse com ele, que ele a quisesse... _

_-O que você deseja?-era Karen. _

_Ela estava com uma faixa azul escura nos cabelos que estavam com uma trança, ainda com aqueles óculos rosa-choque e grossos, uma blusa branca cheia de bolinhas amarelas e uma calça azul-marinho.Ele mal conseguia olhá-la. _

_-Eu queria te chamar para sair... _

_-Mesmo?-ela perguntou meio entristecida. _

_-Claro, por que não? _

_-Então, me pegue depois de amanhã as seis, eu vou estar em casa e não tenho escola.-ela falou dando aquele sorriso bonito.Talvez, a única coisa que ele achasse bonita nela. _

_Mas, antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, ela corou e entrou correndo para casa. _

_Ele suspirou e resolveu ir embora... Quem sabe passar em algum barzinho e ficar de porre?Seria uma boa... Não, não... Seria apenas mais uma dor de cabeça. Não teria ninguém para levá-lo pra casa. Como era horrível ser sozinho. _

Ele afastou-se um pouco e levantou-se, iria tomar um suco, um leite, o que estivesse na geladeira e bem gelado.

Caminhou até a geladeira que não era longe, principalmente, em um apartamento ou seria um "apertamento" como aquele, com apenas, quarto, que era minúsculo, apenas cama e armário... Cozinha: pia, geladeira lascada e fogão que mal acendia, a mesa ficava na sala, se aquilo podia chamar de sala... Cheia de papéis, uma bagunça, mal dava para ver o chão... Uma mesa com o laptop, onde ele escrevia, se apoiava e comia... Com apenas, duas cadeiras.E um sofá azul meio rasgado de dois lugares.Além, da tv, de vinte polegadas que mal pegava.Ah, e o telefone, que ele não sabia explicar como ainda não cortaram...De onde ele tirava dinheiro para pagar?

Ele abriu a geladeira, estava praticamente vazia... Além, de meia garrafa de leite, havia água gelada, só isso tinha para beber.Era melhor deixar o leite para o café e beber água... Não?

-Claro!-ele exclamou pegando a jarra de água, com um sorriso amarelo.-É muito mais sadio beber água do que um bom suco de laranja com pedrinhas de gelo ou uma coca bem gelada... Muito melhor!-ele falou falsamente.Mentindo para si mesmo.-Droga!Como eu queria ter algum refrigerante para beber... Como sou pobre, eu preciso terminar esse livro... Logo!

Inuyasha sentou-se no banco da praça como daquela vez, daquela vez que ele a viu... Tão... Tão... Não dá!Ele nunca ia conseguir falar que aquela menina era bonita, nunca!Ela era feia e ninguém mudava isso, ela nunca ia se comparar com a irmã, que era tão bela.

E brega... Como alguém no século XXI podia ser tão brega?

Que seja...

Fez um esforço enorme para se levantar de onde estava e caminhou até a floricultura, que ficava do outro lado da rua... Claro, acho que uma loja que fica do lado de uma farmácia nunca poderia ficar no meio da rua, poderia?

Não, senão, não seria o meio da rua...Melhor esquecer isso.

Ele entrou na floricultura bem quieto, sem chamar atenção e ficou observando Kagome ao longe enquanto, ela mexia em algumas violetas.

Quando ela o percebeu, ele deu um apenas um sorriso simples que só a fez corar, e mesmo assim, ela sorriu aquele sorriso tão bom de ver.

-Senhora Kaede...-ela chamou e uma velha, quer dizer, uma velha senhora apareceu detrás das cortinas de contas.-Eu já posso ir?

Kaede que já parecia estar com uma certa idade, era baixa, com cabelos brancos até os ombros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, isso lembrou Kikyou... Entretanto, não era bom comparar... Kikyou com essa tal de Kaede. Ela vestia uma blusa de manga comprida branca, e uma calça bege, pelo jeito, não era brega como Kagome... E estava com um avental creme com algumas flores vermelhas, na borda.

Kaede olhou com desconfiança para Inuyasha, que tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos violetas.

Pelo jeito, era um bom rapaz...Apesar, daqueles olhos, ah aqueles... Olhos, não havia a agradado.Ele desejava algo... E ela pode perceber ao longe que não era Kagome, ele queria outra coisa, dela... Mas, não ela.

E muito menos eram olhos de alguém apaixonado ou alguém querendo alguém por desejo.Eram olhos misteriosos e frios.Gélidos demais, para o gosto dela.

Seja lá o que ele queria, era bom não machucar Kagome, que ela amava como filha. Não mesmo ou ele iria se ver com Kaede Kashiroto.

-Claro, vá trocar de roupa.-disse sorrindo para a jovem.

-Eu já volto. -Kagome avisou antes de entra pela cortina e sumir.

Inuyasha percebeu que ela usava o mesmo avental e tinha aquelas mesmas roupas estranhas... Porém, como ambos estavam manchados de terra, supôs que ela usaria outra veste.

Olhou para Kaede por alguns instantes, mas, aquele olhar fixo e indesejado dela só o fez passar mal.

"Acho que ela percebeu que não quero nada com Kagome, além do meu livro, quer dizer, ela nem deve saber que sou escritor, mas, ela descobriu que eu não quero nada com Kagome, será que ela vai contar? Não! Ela não pode. Vai acabar com a minha vida, serei um escritor desesperado, desempregado, aliás, eu quase estou isso aí... Se não fizer o livro logo... Ah... melhor eu esquecer isso, eu sei que estou lascado mesmo..." Inuyasha pensou enquanto encarava aquele olhar quase que raivoso daquela velha...

Resolveu olhar para a rua.

Era melhor, não?

Passaram alguns minutos e Kagome chegou.

Ele a olhou...

E quase começou a rir descontroladamente.

Ela estava com uma saia preta cheia de listras brancas na horizontal e flores amarelo sol, uma blusa de manga comprida bege com listras azuis, vermelhas e bolas negras... E sapatos brancos.

E claro, duas tranças e uma tiara azul.

Kaede deu um riso, apenas.-Kagome, Kagome, ainda se vestindo desse jeito?

Kagome a olhou triste.

-Pare de inventar moda e se vista bem, você já é uma moça.-ela a repreendeu.

-Não se meta na minha vida!-ela exclamou cheia de raiva.

Inuyasha ficou espantado com a atitude de Kagome...

-Você não sabe de nada, não sabe de nada.-ela disse triste.

Ele tentou sentir pena dela, como tentou, mas, novamente as vestes não ajudavam...

Como alguém podia ser assim?Será que ela fazia de propósito?Ou era só por que ela não tinha senso mesmo?

Isso não importava.

-Tchau, eu volto amanhã.-ela falou para Kaede. -Vamos?-perguntou a Inuyasha.

-Claro.

Ela viu o pulso dele.

-O que você fez?

-Ah, eu só machuquei mesmo.

Ela olhou para as costas dele.-Por que está de mochila?

-Eu costumo levar meu laptop para todos os cantos, além, de um caderno e um lápis... Ou outras coisas. É uma mania.-ele falou, talvez, não houvesse mal em falar.

-Ah, sei. Minha irmã faz isso ás vezes.

A irmã dela?Que felicidade, ele fazia a mesma coisa que a heroína dele, sim, sim, sim, sim!Ótima notícia ou fofoca, que seja.

Oh, felicidade!

-Está feliz?-ela perguntou enquanto, se afastavam dali.

-Sim.

Ela corou.-Mesmo?

Ele a olhou, aqueles óculos gigantes o fizeram ter até tontura.

-Mesmo, por quê?-ele disse meio tonto.

-Por que eu estou, também.Por estar com você.

Eca!

O que era isso?

Ele não estava feliz por estar com ela, apenas, porque ela era o grande motivo dele começar um livro de romance.

Que nem estava o agradando tanto.

A história estava horrível, comum demais.

Ele estava até pensando em apagar, mas, não haveria tempo.Ele não tinha escolha.

Teria que terminar aquele fracasso... Sim, seria um fracasso.

De vendas de tudo!

Ele apenas sorriu para ela.Um sorriso falso e forçado.

Entretanto, ela deve ter percebido, pois, desviou o olhar.

-O que você quer fazer?-ele resolveu perguntar.Cruzou os dedos, atrás das costas, para que ela não quisesse ir naquele café, que era caro demais... Ou que seja em qualquer lugar caro demais. Aliás, torceu para ir no máximo a um lugar que se pagassem cinco reais cada um... Sei lá!Onde ia arranjar isso agora.

-Nada.-ela falou pensativa.E ele se assustou.

-Como assim nada?

-Eu estava pensando, sabe... Você não quer ficar aqui na praça e olhar para o céu e conversar?É a segunda vez que saiu com você e nem sei nada sobre você, e acho quem nem você sobre mim.-ela foi sincera.E bem, ele gostou daquilo.

Entretanto, ao olhar aquela roupa e aquelas tranças horríveis ele quase vomitou.

-Acho que não, não é?Você deve gostar de coisas caras... Você deve gostar de ver muitas pessoas, já que, deve passar o tempo todo escrevendo.-ela comentou desanimada.

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos.-Claro que não, seria ótimo.

E como seria!

Passar a noite na praça e feliz, sem gastar dinheiro... No máximo uma pipoca que custava apenas, um real!

Não há passeio mais legal!

Quer dizer... Quando você não tem dinheiro pra quase nada... E é um escritor idiota que não tem escolha, ao não ser usar uma menina para escrever um livro, que provavelmente será um fracasso... Ah, se você não for um idiota desses, você, com certeza gostaria de ir a um cinema... Ele não quer ir a um cinema...Claro, que ele quer... Só falta grana mesmo.

Talvez, até tenha, sim ele tem...

Porém, como vai comprar o novo livro de Kikyou?

Sua heroína?

Como?Como?

-Que bom.-Kagome caminhou até o banco mais próximo e se sentou.

Inuyasha a acompanhou.

-Então, você é só escritor?-ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele até tentou olhar para ela... Mas, o luar dava um ar tremendamente assustador para ela.

O luar, o sol, as estrelas... Qualquer coisa.

Ela não conseguia ser bela.

Ai, como ele queria que ela fosse Kikyou.

-Sou, eu queria arranjar algum trabalho, para poder me manter... Estou meio que em apuros.Mas, se eu fizer isso não irei terminar meu novo livro.-ele não soube explicar, mas, estava se confessando para ela, escondendo muitas partes, mas, ainda se confessando.

-Entendo.Eu apenas, trabalho.Queria fazer uma faculdade, mas, sou rounin.-ela disse envergonhada.-É... Aquela pessoa que não passa no vestibular.

Ele a olhou intrigado. -Mesmo?

-Deve me achar uma burra... Eu tenho vinte e um anos e nem estou em uma faculdade.-ela deu um sorriso murcho.

Ele a encarou mais uma vez, fazendo esforço para não se espantar.

Ela parecia alguém triste e só.

Não, era impressão mesmo.Será?

-Mas, também, eu nem fiz nenhum curso ou estudei para entrar depois, que não passei.-ela o encarou de volta e sorriu.

Não tinha aquele brilho...

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e fez o elástico que segurava sua trança esquerda cair.

-Saco.-ela desmanchou a trança, e depois a outra.

Ele não podia negar, os cabelos delas não eram ruins, só mal cuidados.

-O que houve?-ela perguntou.-Está calado.-ela abaixou a cabeça.-Ou será que sou eu que estou falando demais...?

Ele segurou o queixo dela e levantou a cabeça dela.A observando mais ainda.

E em um ato impulsivo tirou os óculos dela.Queria observar se o que viu daquela vez era verdade, se aqueles olhos eram belos, se aqueles olhos...

Por que ela estava chorando?

E antes, que pudesse fazer algo... Ele a abraçou, e ela chorou... E se quisesse fazer isso há um bom tempo.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, com ela chorando, então, quando ela se acalmou ele beijou-lhe os cabelos.

E não disse mais nada.Apenas, ficou assim por mais algum tempo.

O que estava acontecendo?

-.-Continua-.-

_Oh! O que está acontecendo? Inuyasha agiu com impulso. Com pura curiosidade. Parece que Kagome tem algum passado... Alguma dor profunda do passado... Ou será só impressão? _

_Olá! Como hoje é aniversário de São Paulo! Eu resolvi presentear todos. Certo, nem todos moram em São Paulo como eu. Porém, acho que mais um capítulo da fic, adiantado, seria um bom presente. O que acharam? _

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelos comentários! Vamos respondê-los agora, né? _

_Valeu pessoal! Toda vez que eu entro e vejo que recebi um comentário, nossa, eu fico tão feliz. Tão Feliz! Extremamente feliz! _

Manu Higurashi. – _Olá, Manu! Tudo bom? O Inuyasha está cada vez mais se afundando em problemas. Hohoho Agora ele agiu sem pensar. Pobre Kagome chorando! Olha, a Kikyou quer a Kagome, como irmã, muito bem. Mas, Kagome é mais teimosa do que pode parecer. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Até o próximo. Valeu. Beijos! _

Mkanry. – _Oi! Tudo certinho? O Inu só vai aprontando e levando a coitada da Kagome junto com ele. Tsc tsc menino mau ele. Olha, tenha certeza que a Kagome não é uma cópia de Kikyou. Elas duas são irmãs e se gostam, mas, não são tão parecidas. Agora sobre o Inu estar confuso, tenha mais certeza ainda. Espero te ver no próximo capítulo. Thanks. Beijão. _

Belle Kagome-chan. – _Hi! Tudo bom? Opa! Que bom saber que está dando para entender tudo. É um grande alívio. No começo o me traiu e engoliu as palavras e confundiu a configuração e muitas pessoas não entendiam. Agora com tudo arrumado saber que está tudo certo e que todos compreendem é com certeza um grande alívio. Espero que você goste do curso (também espero gostar do meu), eu poderia ter ido fazer administração estava quase no sangue da família, pai e irmão fizeram e gostaram. Mas, eu acabei indo para publicidade que é um pedaço da administração, bem, ainda está perto. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo e que esteja aqui no próximo. Valeu. Beijos. _

Marinapz4. – _Olá!Tudo bem? Ah! Como eu disse é um alívio saber que agora que tudo está arrumando quem lê consegue entender. Eu estava muito receosa porque houve muitas reclamações no primeiro capítulo... Mas, eu consertei e agora todos dizem entender e isso é muito bom. Mas, como sempre, qualquer coisa é só me avisar que eu farei o máximo para conseguir consertar o mais breve possível. Estou feliz que você esteja gostando, e, por favor, continue me dizendo: Continua logo! Pois, isso só vai me animar mais e mais. Valeu. Beijão. _

Kah Yumi. – _Olá! Beleza? Oh que bom saber que você está gostando da fic, eu me empenho nela faz meses. Eu estou gostando tanto de escrevê-la. Eu ainda não sei o final também. Pelo menos ainda não o escrevi, mas, como você também vou torcer por nosso casal super especial. Porque apesar dos pesares eles foram feitos um para o outro. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Por ora, vou torcer para te encontrar aqui no próximo capítulo. Obrigada! Beijo. _

Akane A. L. – _Oi! Tudo bom? Olha sou eu quem agradece por você escolher logo a minha fic para ler. Eu gosto dela e espero que eu possa fazer você gostar cada vez mais dela. Continue lendo!! Ah, sim, o Inuyasha ele está lá embaixo, além de ser pobre é um desesperado que age por impulso. Eu também posso entendê-lo, prazos são mesmos cruéis. Nunca sei se ajo melhor com eles ou sem. Agora sobre Kikyou, não, não a ache sórdida. Ela é verdadeiramente alguém boa. E por enquanto, ela até pode parecer a pseudo-vilã da história, porém, não se engane. Piores virão. (risos). Espero te ver no próximo capítulo, está bem? Valeu e beijo. _

_Hey, pessoal! Por hoje é só. Espero ver vocês no próximo capítulo dando suas opiniões. Eu gosto também de me comunicar com vocês. _

_Muitos beijos _

_E tenham um ótimo dia! _

_Tchau _

_Dani _


	4. Cap4 Ósculo de Desespero

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.4.- Ósculo de desespero_

Inuyasha continuou a abraçando. A pele dela era macia... Mas, ele não negou uma só vez que a da irmã dela, com toda certeza, seria mil vezes mais macia, mais perfumada, mais gostosa.

Que seja...

Ela parou de chorar completamente, não o abraçou. Fechou os olhos sentindo o abraço dele, ela desejava um abraço há muito tempo.

Não que não tivesse algum, como o de sua mãe, avô, irmão ou irmã... Tinha!

Mas, um abraço de uma amiga, ou amigo.

Ela precisava de alguém para confessar segredos, segredos que ela não agüentava mais guardar. Ela sabia que possuía pessoas assim... Mas, nesse momento parecia que ela só tinha Inuyasha.

Ela o afastou... Sem o encarar se levantou.

Não!Isso estava errado...

-Eu já vou indo...

Ele tentou ver o rosto dela, mas, agora com os cabelos soltos e com eles sobre tal, não conseguiu ver sua expressão.

Se esta era de raiva, de choro, de alegria...

-Obrigada.

Ele queria...

O que ele queria?

Viu-a se afastar...

Pensou em ir atrás dela, mas, não...

Era melhor não.

Ou... Sim?

E se ela fosse e não voltasse?

Ele levantou-se...

-Espera.

Ela se virou... Já havia posto aqueles óculos horríveis.

-Des-cul-pe... -ele gaguejou com muita dificuldade, tinha levado um imenso susto.

-Tudo... –ela suspirou. -Bem... Oh, eu vou indo. Tchau.

Ele estava completamente louco, desesperado.

_Seis meses_

_Seis meses_

_Seis meses..._

Isso ficava repetindo na sua mente, sem parar.

-Está brava comigo?-ele perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Quero ser seu amigo.

Ela pareceu perplexa por alguns minutos. Deu um sorriso, um daqueles que transmitia paz e alegria. -Obrigada... Mas, mesmo assim... Eu vou indo.

Ela queria fugir.

Fugir dele!

_**Seis meses!**_

Ele engoliu o seco e agarrou o pulso dela a puxando para si.

Abraçou-a novamente.

Não da mesma forma que antes em que ele fez sem pensar. Desta vez, não foi um impulso qualquer.

Foi completamente intencional.

Ela estava fugindo dele.

E ela no momento era a única coisa que o fazia escrever o _maldito _livro.

Estava precisando de dinheiro...

Como era horrível ser assim...

E o que ele estava fazendo?

Brincando com uma menina, mesmo ela sendo ridícula.

Ele era um **monstro**.

Que seja ele precisava de dinheiro.

Ele encarou aquela face horrenda, com aqueles óculos fundo-de-garrafas, piores ainda.

E pela primeira vez, ele olhou aqueles lábios. Que ele não julgou nem um pouco atraentes, eram comuns, talvez, nem tantos.

Viu as bochechas dela ficarem ainda mais rosadas.

Tentou olhar entre as lentes daqueles óculos os olhos azuis, se fossem mesmo azuis... Mentira, eles eram sim...

E por mais que ele buscasse alguma beleza...

Parecia em vão.

E foi nesse instante, entretido em pensamentos...

Que veio o inesperado.

O inesperado...

O cúmulo...

O errado...

Ele sentiu os lábios dela serem pressionados contra os seus...

Ela estava o beijando.

Calma...!

Ele precisava de ar.

Ela o segurava pela gola. Não era um dos melhores beijos, pelo contrário era um beijo desesperado, aflito, que parecia pedir socorro.

Calma...

Pára...

Por quê?

Não...

Não...

Por que ele estava retribuindo?

Fechou os olhos...

**Kikyou**

**Kikyou**

**Kikyou...**

Ele só conseguia ver ela em sua mente, apenas, ela.

Kagome abriu os olhos... E o afastou com tudo.

-Por Deus, o que eu fiz?-ela se perguntou sentindo as lágrimas novamente. -Desculpe, eu não... -ela virou-se e saiu correndo.

-Não vá... -ele pediu. -Kikyo... -ele parou.

Não era ela...

Não era Kikyou!

_Ele chegou ás seis horas em ponto na frente da casa dela..._

_E lá estava ela com um vestido vermelho cheio de bolinhas azuis e uma tira verde florescente na cabeça._

_-Oi. -ela murmurou._

_Ele jurava que fez esforço, mas, surgiu um riso, uma gargalhada contida, um sorriso amarelo, algo completamente indecifrável em seus lábios._

_A vizinha do lado, que varia incansavelmente o chão da calçada e o olhava de lado, com desconfiança, com os olhos brilhando de receio._

_Ele se conteve, enquanto Karen o olhava confusa, ficou com uma expressão séria... Não podia mostrar que estava "brincando"..._

_Não podia dar essa chance._

_-Vamos?-pergunto enfim._

_Ela acenou um "tchau" para a velha... Senhora. Que retribuiu._

_-É a Senhora Kaoru Natsumi.-ela disse, parecendo querer conversar.-Então, aonde vamos?_

_E isso doeu... Só ia receber quando deixasse o caminho livre de vez para ele... Saco!_

_-Bem, você quer ir aonde?_

_-Pra mim, podemos ir pra qualquer lugar..._

_-Vejamos..._

_Continuaram andando, um silêncio que os corroia por dentro. E o fazia pensar, enquanto, a fazia corar._

_-Podemos ir ao parque... -ele comentou._

_-Por mim vai ser ótimo._

_Caminharam mais um pouco, e chegaram ao parque. Sentaram-se em um banco que ficava perto do lago, onde algumas pessoas andavam de pedalinhos em forma de cisnes._

_-Então?-ela indagou envergonhada. -O que você faz da vida?_

_-Eu estudo e trabalho junto a minha mãe._

_-O que ela faz?_

_-Ela tem um pequeno mercado._

_-Que legal!_

_-E você?_

_Ela abaixou a cabeça por alguns minutos. -Só estudo. -a levantou. -E ajudo nos afazeres de casa e na loja de presentes da Dona Kaoru._

_Novamente o silêncio._

_-Mas, pretendo arranjar um emprego melhor. -comentou. -Estou praticamente sem grana._

_-Entendo. -ela deu um sorriso apagado._

_A luz da lua tocou-lhe a face, dando-lhe um ar fantasmagórico. O que o deixou assustado, ela o assustava._

_-Eu também quero um emprego melhor... Para... Deixa pra lá. -ela voltou a abaixar a cabeça. -Me sinto tão triste. -murmurou._

_Ele não evitou pensar... "Claro, és tão feia que nem mesmo se agüenta...". Como podia ser tão cruel?_

_Lembrou da aposta e se sentiu um lixo, se sentiu sujo e idiota._

_Como podia ser tão tolo?_

_Mas, valeria a pena. O dinheiro. Eles estariam a salvo._

_Ela tirou a tiara verde da cabeça, e seus cabelos caíram sobre sua cara, só o assustando mais e mais. A luz da lua só piorava a situação._

_-Que droga!-ela exclamou esmagando entre as mãos a tiara. -Você deve me achar uma idiota. -e começou a chorar_

"_Como descobriu?" Ele pensou e logo se arrependeu._

_Em um ato inconseqüente a segurou pelo queixo a fazendo o encarar. -Não precisa abaixar a cabeça. -murmurou._

_Ela tirou os óculos para limpar, já que estavam molhados com lágrimas._

_E foi ai nesse instante, que ele viu os olhos azuis dela._

_Um azul tão belo. Azul divino._

_Cor do mar, do céu em fúria._

_Abraçou-a, pois, sentiu vontade. Porque naquele momento ela era uma flor, uma flor delicada que precisava de cuidados. Alguém perdido que precisava de abrigo. E alguém desesperado que precisava de um amigo._

_Mesmo sem entender o porquê a abraçou._

_Permaneceu por minutos assim, até ela notar o ato e se afastar. Já estava mais calma, porém, ao ver o que estava fazendo, aliás, perceber que ele estava a abraçando o empurrou com força cortando o contato._

_Ele se arrependeu profundamente, sentindo nojo ao notar que tinha a abraçado. Seu consolo foi pensar que poderia ter sido a irmã dela, que não o pertencia... E nunca iria. Ela nunca olharia da maneira que ele olhava para ela. Mesmo sabendo que ele nunca poderia tê-la ou desejá-la. Era como se fosse um pecado._

_-Karen... -ele a chamou_

_Ela pôs os óculos novamente e se levantou. -Desculpe, estou indo, está tarde. Preciso estudar. -disse em um tom desesperado, angustiado e com muita pressa._

_-Espere, quero ser seu amigo._

_**Mentira**_

_**Mentira**_

_**Mentira**_

_Como podia ser tão falso?_

_Ela o encarou por alguns minutos. -Mesmo?_

_E ele apenas, acenou confirmando que sim._

_As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos dela. E ele se sentiu estranho, tão estranho que mal notou quando se aproximou dela, quando a pegou em seus braços, a tocou, a beijou._

_Beijou-a e por mais que tentasse... O nome __**Karina**__ não saia de sua mente._

_E ele nem queria que saísse._

_Karen o afastou, parecia transtornada. E ele já estava pensando em se internar em um hospício, o que tinha acabado de fazer era loucura._

_-Desculpe!-exclamou._

_-Tchau!-ela respondeu de volta e saiu correndo._

_-Espere Karina!-ele a chamou, sorte que ela estava longe demais para ouvi-lo._

_O que ele tinha feito Deus?_

_Por que era tão burro?_

_Coitada dessa menina... Coitado dele._

_Pois, ele tinha pena dele._

_O que estava acontecendo?Por quê?_

_O que era aquela dor no peito?_

O que era aquela dor?

Ele queria muito saber.

Levantou-se da cadeira e foi direto pra cama. Deitou sobre tal e se arrependeu do dia que havia tido.

Como podia ser tão idiota?

Ele estava enganando uma menina, aproveitando-se dela... Para fazer um livro. Para poder se aproximar de Kikyou.

Como podia ser tão tolo?

Tão falso?

Tão mentiroso?

Ainda lembrava do rosto de sua mãe e de toda educação que ela te deu...

Estava a perdendo?

Estava perdendo toda educação e caráter que sua mãe tinha lhe posto?

Apenas... Por um livro?

Mas...

Olhou ao seu redor, a escuridão o engolia. Ele era tão... Só.

Lastima.

_**Seis meses.**_

Isso não saia de sua mente, e não ia sair. O que era triste...

Ele precisava de ar.

Não podia ser tão nojento a esse ponto.

Podia?

Podia?

Podia?

Ele respirou fundo.

Ele precisava daquele dinheiro... Ele era **POBRE**.

Precisava do dinheiro.

Que Deus o perdoasse...

Mas, analisando...

Nem ele mesmo conseguia se perdoar de ser um verme.

Um verme pobre, idiota e sujo!

Como podia ser tão nojento a ponto de enganar aquela menina feia?

Mesmo ela sendo feia e desinteressante.

E se ela era tão desinteressante, alguém...

Alguém pode explicar... Assim, explicar. Que apesar, dele ter a chamado de Kikyou e confundido com tal...

Explicar porque o gosto, o calor, o perfume, o jeito, o choro, o sorriso, o olhar, as palavras dela não saiam de sua mente.

Explicar porque ele não conseguia esquecer do rosto dela.

Ou explicar porque ele não esquecia o abraço...

Explicar porque não esquecia o beijo.

E principalmente, a dor que sentiu ao vê-la ir...

Alguém por favor, explique o porquê daquilo. Ele pedia.

-Por que isso está acontecendo?-ele fechou os olhos, e o sono veio... Junto com tantas perguntas que se perderam em sua mente, quando ele finalmente adormeceu.

-.-Continua-.-

_Olá! Esse capítulo é meio triste, não? O beijo desesperado que Kagome dá em Inuyasha. Ela procurando conforto. Ele procurando alguém que lhe traga inspirações e ainda retribuiu o beijo e pensou que era em Kikyou que beijava. Ele é mau! O pior é ainda contorcer as coisas quando as reescreve para o seu livro. Ele estava sendo um verdadeiro cachorro._

_Porém, ele sentiu algo. Alguma coisa aconteceu e ele não conseguia se esquecer do beijo, do rosto de Kagome. Hmmm... Que coisa interessante, não é mesmo?_

_Opa! Agora vamos para uma parte boa!_

_Eu quero agradecer a todos que estão mandando review acreditem eu estou postando rápido assim por causa de vocês._

_Obrigada pelo apoio pessoal_

_Espero que tenham gostado_

Agome-chan. – _Oba! Leitora nova! Seja bem-vinda, espero que tudo esteja a agrado. Oh! Quanta opinião eu amei isso. Continue dizendo tudo o que acha. Hmm... Sim, as coisas vão melhorar no futuro... Acho... Bem, que... Oh! Espere! Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer e espero que você continue lendo e dando sua opinião. Fazendo uma escritora feliz! Obrigada e até o próximo capítulo, espero. Beijão._

Lilermen. – _Olá! Tudo bom? Querida (desculpa a intimidade) se quiser pode me chamar de Dani, Daiane parece tão formal. Olha a Kagome ta em um sofrimento que só. Porém, aos poucos Inuyasha está entrando na vida dela e sem nem ao menos ser chamado, então, ele vai descobrindo aos poucos tudo o que há. O que achou desse capítulo? O primeiro beijo do casal. Beijos e te espero no próximo capítulo._

Sakura – princesa. – _OI! Opa! Tudo bem sobre não ter comentado o capítulo anterior só de saber que você leu eu fico tão feliz. - Obrigada por ler minha fic. Espero que leia esse e os próximos que virão. Acredite terá muitos próximos. Beijo e até a próxima. _

Valeria-chan. – _Olá. Eu estou muito bem! E você? Tudo certo? Olha o Inuyasha não escolheu a Kikyou porque até conhecer Kagome ele nem conhecia Kikyou pessoalmente. Ele a admira muito e a quer extremamente bem, por isso, ele nunca a usaria como um objeto. Diferente de Kagome, que ele não possui nenhum desses sentimentos. Mas, ele é mau! Coitadinha dela, não é? Ele é perverso isso sim. Ah, eu concordo é muito brega. Credo! Mau gosto. Mas, vamos ver o que acontece, não? Beijão e até o próximo capítulo!_

Belle Kagome-chan. – _Oi! Olha depois desse beijo muita coisa vai acontecer. É tudo o que posso adiantar. Mas, até que enfim os dois se beijaram... Certo que não foi um beijo romântico... Pelo contrário, um beijo desesperado. Um beijo até ruim por assim dizer. O que será que vai acontecer agora? Depois de um beijo... Talvez tudo se complique. Só uma sensação mesmo. Obrigada! Espero te ver no próximo capítulo. Beijão._

Mila Himura. – _Ah eu sei como é. Histórias para passar o tempo. Aquelas histórias suaves, não é mesmo? Eu gosto também. Deve ser por isso que eu acabo tendo uma tendência para escrevê-las. Eu as chamo de histórias da sessão da tarde. Rsrs. Mas, bem que, de vez em quando histórias agitadas são boas. Obrigada por ler. Espero te ver aqui capítulo que vem, viu? Beijos._

Kah Yumi. – _Oh! __Ahaha Saber que você riu me deixa feliz. Sempre tento fazer comédia, porém, nunca sou muito boa com elas. Por que será? Deve ser porque tenho uma tendência trágica e melodramática. Oh! Bem, ainda bem que o presente serviu para todos, não só quem mora em São Paulo, não é? Nunca fui ao Taubaté. É um bom lugar? Aqui em São Paulo, capital, as coisas são bem agitadas. Ah! E olha o que a curiosidade dele resultou. Até Kagome agiu por impulso. Um beijo! Deus, o que acontecerá a seguir? Espero você aqui no próximo capítulo. Desta vez eu atualizei rápido, não? Beijão._

_Pessoal por hoje é só. Acho que talvez eu viaje no carnaval, porém, vou tentar postar mais um capítulo antes de viajar._

_Combinado?_

_Até a próxima_

_Beijão_


	5. Cap5 Merda

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.5 - Merda..._

Inuyasha abriu os olhos lentamente, uma dor de cabeça imensa, que fazia tudo girar. Como se ele estivesse de ressaca depois de ter bebido todas... Seria bom se fosse verdade. Mas, ultimamente nem dinheiro pra pinga direito ele tinha...

Levantou-se da cama, mas, por azar escorregou numa caneta que se encontrava no chão e vôo sutilmente para o chão, batendo sua testa com toda força em tal.

Fazendo um galo, significantemente grande... Sejamos francos aquilo não era um galo, aquilo era uma montanha no meio da testa dele, ou chifre, que seja...

Massageou a testa e foi até sua geladeira que estava mais vazia do que de costume, e quando se diz vazia é vazia... Ou meio pedaço de queijo, uma garrafa de leite vazia, um pote de manteiga no final e duas maçãs... É algo que se pode dizer grandioso?

Ele abriu o freezer que ficava acima da mesma... E tirou a forma de gelo, jogou tudo em uma sacola a amarrando e pondo sobre sua "montanha".

A dor de cabeça só aumentou, e aquilo estava o deixando louco.

Que falta fazia as mãos de sua mãe, os toques dela em seus cabelos, os acariciando.

Bem, mas, ela não estava mais com ele...

Há um bom tempo.

Que saudade.

Saudade de alguém que pudesse cuidar dele.

A dor aumentou, e ele soltou um berro que ecoou por todo o quarto.

Cansado, olhou para seu laptop, levantou-se pegou sua maleta de primeiros socorros e fez um curativo realmente grande sobre o galo e um tanto que desnecessário.

Pegou o laptop e o enfiou na mochila...

Caminhou até chegar à praça de sempre, onde dava para observar sua presa...

A única coisa que no momento o fazia ter como escrever.

Nem sabia o que dizer depois do ocorrido e nem se ainda teria alguma presa para continuar o _maldito _livro.

**Seis meses**

Essas duas palavras mais pareciam assombrações, algo como o "Sete dias" do filme o Chamado. Algo que decidiria se ele iria morrer ou não...

Mas, pensando bem, estava super feliz em não ter que fazê-lo em sete dias ou morrer em sete dias... Queria viver mais.

Porém, em seis meses poderia ser seu fim, sua morte... Ou o que seja!

Com certeza não seria nada bom...

Saco!

Como queria ter grana no bolso, emprego certo...

Mas, se ele procura-se algum, agora não teria como terminar o livro, que estava indo de mal a pior.

Ele viu a senhora dona da loja mexendo em algumas flores, ela o olhava com pleno ódio. Procurou com os olhos rapidamente e nada!Cadê?Cadê?

Ela não estava lá?

Resolveu então, tomar uma atitude e tomou. Foi até a mulher com cara de "Eu sou simpático, legal e posso mais do que você", mas, não adiantou. A expressão de ódio e nojo só aumentou.

Chegou e a chamou como "senhora"... Ela fingiu não ouvir e continuou a fazer o que antes fazia. Que no caso, era simplesmente arrumar as flores.

O que não impedia de ela virar-se, educadamente, e perguntasse o que ele desejava. O que não aconteceu.

-Senhora. -ele a chamou de novo. Tentando fazer um grande esforço para se recordar do nome da praga, quer dizer, da senhora. Como era mesmo o nome dessa velha?

Tinha total e plena certeza que a Kagome havia dito...

-Senhora...

Ela ainda continuou o ignorando... Sua vontade era de pular no pescoço dela e matá-la. Mas, não teria nem dinheiro pra um bom advogado.

A dor de cabeça aumentando. Ele estava se estressando, daqui a pouco ia sair com uma metralhadora, o que era um sonho, pois, nem pra isso ele tinha dinheiro... Aliás, ele nunca compraria uma metralhadora... Bem, continuando, ele a mataria com seu laptop. Sim, isso mesmo. Seu stress só estava o matando e isso não era justo.

Queria esclarecer as coisas entre ele e ela...

Mas, pelo jeito estava difícil.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando não perder a calma. O que era impossível, praticamente, mas, ele estava se esforçando.

Respirou mais uma vez...

-Olha aqui... Senhora. -ele apontou para ela.

Ela o olhou com mais desprezo, porém, pelo menos a olhou. -Nunca aponte esse dedo nojento para mim. -pronunciou em uma frieza sem igual, que fez com que Inuyasha gelasse completamente.

-Certo... Olha, eu queria...

-Nada, saia de minha loja!-ela ordenou.

-Por favor, eu preciso...

-Saia!-ela elevou a voz, não o deixando falar nada. Ela começou a varrer as pernas dele o jogando pra fora da loja, como se fosse um lixo.

Ele se estressou... De vez!

Agora essa velhota ia ouvir...

-Sua velha... Pode me expulsar daqui, porém, eu só quero saber onde eu posso encontrar a Kagome... -ele berrou, chamando a atenção dos outros que passavam na rua.

-Nunca, depois, do que você fez...

-Eu quero resolver isso!-ele exclamou raivoso. -Eu quero conversar e esclarecer tudo, certo?

-Por quê?Você não sente nada por ela... Você manchou a alma dela. Você é um desordeiro... -ela o xingou.

Ele parou...

_Você não sente nada por ela..._

Ela era só sua presa... Um alguém que o faria montar um livro, apenas...

Apenas?

Merda!Ele tinha que agradecer por poder montar um livro graças a ela.

Mas, ele NUNCA faria isso...

Porque ela não estava ajudando tanto, ele tava montando a história sem nem ao menos saber o conteúdo exato.

Ah, ele era um egoísta...

Idiota...

E pobre!

-Não... -ele murmurou. -Não é assim, Kagome é...

-Eu vejo nos seus olhos que não é ela de quem você gosta... E eu odeio isso. -a velha disse com sinceridade.

O que Kagome era?

_**Ele sentiu os lábios dela serem pressionados contra os seus...**_

_**Ela estava o beijando.**_

_**Calma...!**_

_**Ele precisava de ar.**_

_**Ela o segurava pela gola.Não era um dos melhores beijos, pelo contrário era um beijo desesperado e aflito, que parecia pedir socorro.**_

Ele recordou do dia anterior...

Alguém que não era nada pra ele, tinha o beijado?

Eca...

Como ele podia ter deixado ela o beijar...?

Calma!Quando a beijou, imaginou-se beijando Kikyou...

Essa sim que era mulher...

Linda, inteligente, com feições femininas e delicadas... E uma ótima escritora, sua heroína...

Bem, que no momento ele não deveria ficar pensando nisso.

-Bem, Kagome é...

Ele procurava... Procurava alguma palavra que pudesse descrevê-la. Mas, não achou nada.

-Ela é...

Kaede já o olhava com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou, demonstrando seu ódio profundo por este ser pobre e infeliz que em menos de seis meses iria morrer, por não conseguir acabar com um livro idiota de romance.

Mas, como um leigo no assunto "amor" podia escrever um romance romântico?Ou algo, assim...

Que seja!Teria que ser bom...

E isso tava complicando.

Ele suspirou.

-Olha, senhora, Kagome é Kagome... -Uau!Que resposta...!Como ele podia dar uma resposta tão idiota?

-Mentira!-a mulher velha exclamou. -Kagome não é Kagome.

-O QUÊ?-Como a menina não podia ser ela?Ah, meu Deus...

Kaede colocou a vassoura encostada na parede, ajeitou de leve uns cravos vermelhos ao canto e voltou a encarar Inuyasha. -Kagome não é Kagome, não mais. -ela suspirou cansada. -Kagome perdeu seu brilho, começou a inventar uma moda ridícula. Começou a usar aqueles óculos horrendos, a descuidar de sua aparência. Até seus enormes e belos olhos azuis perderam o glamour. -ela contou.

O que essa louca estava dizendo...?

-Depois, do abandono de seu ex e de ter desistido de passar em uma boa faculdade... Ela fraquejou, endoidou... E você não conhece nada sobre Kagome, e quer tentar arrumar as coisas. Que coisas?Esqueça-a... Ela não é pra você. -Kaede disse irritada. -Kagome está passando por uma fase ruim, não piore as coisas.

Inuyasha parou. É! Kagome parecia, às vezes, alguém muito só e triste.

-Por isso... -ele nem sabia mais o que estava dizendo. -Por eu não conhecê-la, por eu não saber quem é Kagome... Por isso, eu quero me desculpar, por isso, eu quero deixar tudo às claras. -_e acabar logo meu livro. _-Eu quero conhecer Kagome, pra poder julgá-la depois. -_e conhecer mais do que nunca sua irmã... Kikyou._

-Mesmo?-aquela voz...

Ele se virou e lá estava ela.

Ela não iria morrer mais, já que, estavam falando dela... Oh, praga... Quer dizer, que felicidade... Não?

Lá estava ela, com uma boina azul petróleo, uma saia xadrez azul e vinho, uma blusa preta e uma jaqueta laranja choque, além, das sandálias com meia.

_Hoje ela se superou... Mais ridícula impossível. _Não evitou pensar.

Kaede olhou indignada e sem falar nada entrou nos aposentos da floricultura.

Kagome sorriu.

Inuyasha continuou sério, estava segurando a risada... Não podia rir.

Não podia rir.

Não podia rir.

Não podia rir.

Não podia rir...

Ele começou a rir, fingiu um espirro e virou o rosto.

-Está bem?-ela perguntou olhando para o pulso e depois, curativo na testa dele.

-Sim... -ele murmurou envergonhado. -E você?

-Também.

Pronto!

O assunto acabou!

O que ele iria dizer?Teria toda aquela força pra encará-la e dizer desculpas...?Será que seria forte o bastante pra isso?Que merda, ele era pobre e fraco, agora.

-Desculpe!-ambos gritaram.

-Por quê?-novamente, falaram juntos.

-Eu sou idiota. -Meu Deus outra vez.

-Desculpe. -mais uma vez...

-Que isso... -esse negócio do Inuyasha e da Kagome falarem juntos está enchendo...

-Tudo bem. -O que mais uma vez?

-É... -mais uma...

-Eu... -ambos, novamente.

-Foi sem querer. -Ah, não ambos falaram juntos de novo... Chega!

Eles coraram. Talvez, porque ambos recordaram do beijo.

Kaede saiu da loja carregando um lençol nos braços, jogou sobre Kagome.

-Já chega dessa brincadeira. Não vou deixar as pessoas te verem mais desse modo.

-O quê?-ela não entendeu.

-Hoje você está pior do que os outros dias... Isso porque está triste pelo que ocorreu ontem. -Kaede falou.

Inuyasha boiou geral.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça e foi nessa hora que ele viu como ela se sentia mesmo, completamente acabada. Era fácil ver por sua expressão melancólica, parecia que as palavras de Kaede havia um fundo de verdade, e, pois, tinham machucado Kagome.

Ela o olhou por alguns segundos.

-Tudo bem, eu te desculpo. Na verdade, eu que errei... Eu não deveria ter te beijado. -ela corou mais ainda. -Eu sei que sou idiota, desculpe. -ela não tirou o lençol sobre seu corpo, pelo contrário o pressionou mais sobre tal. E entrou na loja.

Kaede o olhou ainda com ódio.

-Todas aquelas suas palavras foram falsas... -ela disse. -Eu vi em seus olhos. -ela deu uma pausa. -Olhe, menino... Palavras são apenas, palavras quando não ditas com veracidade. Suma da vida de Kagome. -dizendo isso ela entrou na loja.

Inuyasha suspirou e decidiu ir embora. Caminhou pensativo.

Saco, ele precisava terminar o livro, ele precisava continuá-lo.

Mas, definitivamente, havia se perdido agora.

_Palavras são apenas palavras..._

Isso era ótimo!

Ele precisava escrever com a alma e coração...

Isso seria bom!Muito bom...

-Não pra mim que não tenho alma nem coração. -brincou.

Ele precisava se dedicar mais a sua profissão...

-Acho que vou tomar alguma coisa.

Ele revirou bolso e mochila e nada!

Ótimo!

-Esqueci, sou pobre... E...

PLoft!

-Merda...!

Acho que vocês entenderam onde ele pisou... Com certeza, ele estava seguindo o caminho _certo..._

-.-Continua-.-

**RECADO IMPORTANTE:**

Aliás, eu esqueci de dizer, a fic foi inspirada em um filme chamado:

**ALEX E EMA: UMA HISTÓRIA DE AMOR.**

Mas, se verem o filme e lerem a fic verão que a história não tem nada a ver. Colocarei esse aviso no primeiro capítulo e nos anteriores que eu esqueci. Desculpa pessoal!

_Olá! Como vão? Espero que todos estejam bem. O que acharam? Esses dois... Inuyasha está encrencado e Kagome... Acho que Kaede acabou revelando algumas coisas interessantes sobre ela._

_OH MY GOD! O que será que vai acontecer agora? _

_Eu resolvi mostrar uns pedaços do próximo capítulo! O que acham? Se gostarem eu tentarei fazer mais disso._

-No próximo episódio:

-O que está fazendo aqui?-ela perguntou impaciente. Para ser sincero nunca tinha a visto com aquela expressão... Era indecifrável. Um misto de ódio e carinho ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu sei que sou um tolo, eu fui um tolo. -ele falou se aproximando. -Eu quero outra chance...

-

-Kouga não dificulte as coisas, por favor. -ela pediu. -Kaede não está e ela vai ficar brava se chegar e te ver aqui.

-

-Não. Lembre-se... Eu sou seu amigo. -ele se sentiu horrível ao dizer isso. Ele era um falso. Isso sim. -Conte comigo.

Ela levantou a cabeça novamente. -Obrigada.

-

_É só uns fragmentos. Não quero nem que eles tenham sentido. Eu espero que tudo seja novo ao lerem._

_Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo._

_Ao pessoal que me adicionou como favorita, a história e autora. Estou tão alegre. Obrigada! Isso me deixa tão feliz. Nossa que felicidade! -_

_Eu não fui viajar e por causa disso eu pude atualizar hoje. Eu não consegui entrar na net nos dias anteriores, e não foi por estar tão ocupada é que eu dormi mal esses dias. Ontem eu tentei responder os comentários, mas não consegui, eu não conseguia pensar de sono. Estava tão quente que até dormir foi difícil. Porém, vamos aos comentários:_

Mila Himura. – _Opa desculpa a demora! Sim, o Inuyasha é um cachorro! Ele é mau. Está fazendo as coisas de uma maneira inconseqüente e sem pensar no futuro. Ele não está sendo nada precavido. Mas, as coisas vão esquentar. Então só lendo mesmo para saber. Pode esperar que o próximo episódio vai ser bom. Beijos e até._

Sakura – princesa. – _Opa! Que Inuyasha Safado. Eu ainda não vi o terceiro filme. Apesar de tê-los. Só vi o um e o dois. Agora fiquei curiosa. O final ainda não está pronto, porém, tem muitos episódios prontos, então, pode aguardar muitas coisas. Obrigada e espero te ver aqui no próximo capítulo. Beijos._

Lilermen. – _Oh, querida! Pode se sentir próxima. Obrigada! Olha, vai aparecer sim. O Kouga dá as caras no próximo capítulo. Ele vai dar uma reviravolta em tudo. Outros personagens vão aparecer sim, pode aguardar. Os próximos capítulos só vai aumentar essa teia de confusões. Beijos, até o próximo episódio._

Carol Aka - neko. – _Eu ainda tenho um grande problema com aquele primeiro capítulo. Não faço idéia o motivo. Mas, ainda bem que você insistiu e leu os outros. Sim, eu cabeçuda máster esqueci de dizer que a fic é baseada em um filme: Alex e Ema: Uma história de Amor. Mas, que apesar de ser baseada, ambas não são iguais. Colocarei isso no primeiro capítulo por segurança. Bem, sim, mas, olha os personagens possuem consciência de que o beijo foi impulsivo e que ambos não se conhecem. Oh, espere o próximo episódio, a coisa vai esquentar. Beijão._

Kah Yumi. – _Que legal! Algum dia irei a Taubaté! Hmm... Sim, um beijo! E as coisas estão indo e indo e piorando. Com toda a certeza Kagome é uma personagem problemática e Inuyasha é um safado. Isso sim. Nossa que legal! O nome igual. Eu escolhi Karina, pois, começava com K como Kikyou, Kagome com K e Karen com K. Inuyasha tem certos bloqueios de imaginação. Rsrs. Bem, até o próximo cap. Beijão._

Kagome Juju Assis. – _Ah, tudo bem, pode relaxar só de saber que você vai ler já me dá a maior alegria. Sim, ta todo muito ferrado. Uns personagens complicados com certeza. Não posso garantir nada sobre a vida de nenhum personagem. Só posso afirmar que até onde eu escrevi a fic Kikyou ainda está sã e salva, e ela não é assim tão arrogante. Beijos e Até._

Akane A. L. – _OI! Opa! Nossa obrigada. Eu fiquei feliz que todos que leram à descrição do apartamento gostaram e comentaram sobre. Não sou boa em descrever ambientes. Tenho dó da Kagome também toda vez que Inuyasha a descreve, mas, ela pode melhorar no quesito moda... Porém, por enquanto, a única coisa que posso dizer é que as coisas vão esquentar, acho. Até o próximo capítulo, beijo._

Agome-chan. – _Olá! Olha, todos sabemos que Kagome é mais do aparenta. Como você disse Kagome é um patinho feio que pode (eu acho) a vir se transformar em um cisne algum dia. Mas, como dito, as coisas vão esquentar. O próximo episódio aparece mais um personagem. Ixi! O Inuyasha está perdido. Beijos._

Por hoje é só. Antes do feriadão de carnaval acabar eu apareço novamente.

Bom feriado, final de semana a todos.

Espero que se divirtam com juízo.

Beijão.

Dani!


	6. Cap6 O ex

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.6. - O ex._

_Ele sentou-se na sarjeta. Por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota...?Ele a beijou... Ele mal a conhecia. Ele só queria aquele dinheiro. Apenas, isso... _

_Era o combinado!Ele sabia disso._

_Foi até a casa dela... Sorte que a encontrou entrando lá. Porém, sua vizinha que antes varia a casa, estava sentada em uma cadeira, como se fosse aquilo o seu passatempo... Ou seja, bisbilhotar a vida alheia e opinar aonde não devia._

_Ela continuava a olhá-lo com aqueles mesmos olhos ariscos, que fazia arrepiar até o último fio de seu cabelo._

_-Precisamos conversar... Karen. -ele disse._

_-Não... Não precisamos. -ela negou, parecia não querer. Parecia confusa, talvez._

_-Eu peço desculpas. -ele disse. -Por favor, me desculpe. Eu... Eu... Sinto muito, não queria te beijar._

_Ela o olhou, e aqueles olhos azuis lhe mostravam tristezas ao invés de raiva ou outro sentimento qualquer._

_Um silêncio que esmagava a alma de todos ali._

_-Tudo bem..._

_-Eu sei que eu não te conheço, desculpe, mas, eu desejo conhecer. -ele disse sorrindo._

_-Eu também. -ela disse timidamente._

_Nesse instante Kaoru Natsumi, a velha que agora estava sentada, se levantou. -Você não a conhece e nem precisa conhecer. -ela disse._

_Ele se espantou. Por que aquela velha tinha que se intrometer?_

_Velha intrometida, rabugenta, chata... Não evitou pensar._

_-Não sei seu nome rapaz, e nem desejo realmente saber. Você não sabe nada sobre a Karen... E eu conheço pessoas como você. Por isso, saia de perto dela. Esse é meu aviso. -ela caminhou até Karen e começou a empurrá-la pra dentro de casa. Karen não disse nada, apenas, entrou._

_Ela apontou para ele. -Não se meta com ela. Conheço muito bem, pessoas como você. Por isso, se afaste dela. -dizendo isso ela entrou em sua própria casa._

_E Hugo ficou ali na rua sem mais ninguém. O que deu naquela louca?Ele queria saber._

_Começou a caminhar de volta pra casa... Estava pensando em sua vida miserável e em tudo que ele estava fazendo... Sim, ele estava fazendo aquilo. E aquilo não era ruim?Era... Era horrível... Ele era... Ploft!_

_-Merda! - ele exclamou... Já devem saber onde ele enfiou seu pé. -Que nojo...!_

Inuyasha gravou o arquivo e desligou o laptop. Foi até o banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. Tirou o curativo ridículo que encobria aquela montanha, que alguns chamam de "galo".

Graças, por algum milagre, ele estava bem mais baixo. Olhou para seu pulso, amanhã iria tirar a faixa. Graças. Estava um saco digitar com ele daquele jeito.

Estava morrendo de fome... Mas, com aquela geladeira extremamente _interessante_ era melhor nem comer. Ou morreria de vez, de fome.

Na verdade, ele ainda até tinha um dinheirinho, mas, não podia gastá-lo assim. Era melhor ir com calma...

Deitou-se na cama, mesmo com o estômago roncando... Amanhã seria outro dia.

Ele saiu do consultório bem mais feliz. Já se sentia bem mais leve. Apesar, de que não poderia fazer muito esforço. Ou teria que enfaixá-lo novamente. O que ele não desejava... Nunca mais!

Foi até a mesma praça e sentou-se no mesmo banco. E ao longe observava Kagome que varria com calma a calçada.

-Minha flor... -certo alguém a chamou. E Inuyasha observou com calma. Quem era aquele?Cabelos longos e negros, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto, além, dos olhos azuis. Era alto e tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Kouga. -bufou Kagome bem alto, Inuyasha que estava na praça conseguiu ouvir.

Quem era Kouga?

-O que está fazendo aqui?-ela perguntou impaciente. Para ser sincero nunca tinha a visto com aquela expressão... Era indecifrável. Um misto de ódio e carinho ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu sei que sou um tolo, eu fui um tolo. -ele falou se aproximando. -Eu quero outra chance...

Pronto!Estava na cara que era o ex dela. Inuyasha começou a ficar impaciente, nervoso, com raiva... Ele não sabia.

-Kouga não dificulte as coisas, por favor. -ela pediu. -Kaede não está e ela vai ficar brava se chegar e te ver aqui.

Ele parecia não ouvir as súplicas de Kagome. Ele aproximou e tocou-lhe a face com uma mão e a outra segurou a mão dela que estava vazia. Ela derrubou a vassoura. E tentou afastá-lo com a mão que antes segurava a vassoura. Mas, aquele Kouga persistiu. Então, ele começou a falar e Kagome também, mas, não falavam mais alto. Inuyasha não conseguia ouvir, levantou-se. O que era isso em seu peito?Raiva. Um monstro furioso rugia em seu peito...

Kouga soltou a mão de Kagome. Inuyasha sentiu um alívio. Então, ela tocou a face dele. Um dos últimos raios de sol bateu no rosto dela e Inuyasha juraria que aquilo que brilhou nos olhos de Kagome era uma lágrima.

Ela tirou a mão do rosto dele. E abaixou a cabeça. Foi quando Kaede chegou, estava segurando um monte de sacolas, essas que logo voaram pra cabeça de Kouga.

-Suma daqui, sua raposa!Suma!-ela gritou.

Kagome cobriu o rosto com as mãos e entrou na floricultura Kaede continuou ao berrar mesmo com Kouga indo embora. Inuyasha morreu de rir ao ver aquele lobo atravessando a rua e indo em sua direção.

-Está rindo do quê?-bufou o tal de Kouga.

-Nada. -respondeu Inuyasha tentando conter o riso. -Você é o ex dela?-de repente, ele perguntou isso. Não sabia por que, e pelo jeito, nem queria saber.

Mas, Kouga não respondeu. Apenas, o encarou. E sem dizer nada foi embora. Quem cala consente, recordou Inuyasha. Mas, isso não significa que esse Kouga fosse o ex dela.

Sentou-se novamente no mesmo banco de sempre, e tirou da mochila seu laptop. Era um romance... Certo...? Então, com certeza teria vários pares românticos. Triângulos, quadrados e pentágonos amorosos... Isso era uma boa idéia. Com certeza, era uma boa idéia.

_Noutro dia, Hugo foi até a casa de Karen. Mas, ao chegar lá se deparou com um jovem de cabelos negros e compridos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo conversando com ela. Ficou a certa distância para poder ouvir tudo o que eles falavam. Mas, longe o suficiente para não ser visto._

_-Minha linda... -disse o rapaz._

_-Kaled. -ela falou em alto e bom som. -O que faz aqui?_

_-Quero pedir desculpas por tudo o que eu fiz._

_-Vá embora!-ela exclamou irritada._

_Ele tocou a face de Karen. -Eu sinto sua falta._

_-Antes, não pareceu sentir. -ela retrucou._

_Hugo inconscientemente acabou dando alguns passos e se aproximando mais da casa de Karen. Mas, não a ponto de ficar próximo demais._

_Então, o tal de Kaled tentou abraçá-la, foi nesse exato momento que um monstro domou Hugo e o fez pular no pescoço de Kouga..._

Inuyasha releu o parágrafo, havia escrito Kouga!O que ele estava pensando?

_Então, o tal de Kaled tentou abraçá-la, foi nesse exato momento que um monstro domou Hugo e o fez pular no pescoço de Kaled._

Inuyasha reescreveu o parágrafo e continuou.

_Os dois saíram rolando pelo chão. E Karen gritava desesperada. Foi quando Kaoru, aquela vizinha chata e velha apareceu. Dando vassourada em ambos. Hugo se recompôs logo.Infelizmente, Kaled estava com o nariz sangrado._

_-Saiam daqui!Parem de complicar a vida de Karen... -Kaoru começou a berrar desesperada._

_Quando levantou, Kaled olhou intensamente para Karen e se foi sem dizer nada. Hugo resolveu ir também. Kaoru não o deixaria falar com Karen. Antes, de virar a esquina ainda viu Karen, que parecia estar chorando. Isso de alguma forma o machucou... Mas, ele ainda não havia esquecido._

_Uma aposta estava em jogo. E ele tinha poucos meses._

Parou de digitar. Estava satisfeito consigo mesmo. Talvez, nesses meses restantes conseguisse fazer uma boa obra.

Suspirou... Por mais que omitisse as coisas estavam ficando complicadas. Não restavam mais exatos seis meses. Menos até. Cinco meses e alguns dias, pra ser exato. O tempo estava correndo. E as páginas estavam sendo escritas da forma mais lenta possível...

E ficou esperando. Só depois, de meia-hora que Kagome resolveu terminar de fazer o que estava fazendo antes. Já estava tarde e logo à floricultura fecharia. Inuyasha resolveu mudar de lugar na praça, pra ela não vê-lo. Caso olhasse pra frente com atenção, acabaria o vendo. E era melhor que não.

Quando escureceu por completo e Kaede e Kagome fecharam as portas, e cada uma foi para um lado. Inuyasha se apressou para seguir Kagome. Hoje estava com uma saia verde limão que ia até seus joelhos, uma camisa rosa choque e a mesma faixa laranja florescente que usava quando ele a viu pela primeira vez. Os sapatos eram sandálias brancas.

-Kagome!-ele exclamou a chamando.

Ela parou e o olhou. Por alguns segundos sorriu, mas, o sorriso morreu. Será que ainda estava sentida por causa do beijo?Bem, que foi ela quem o beijou.

-Olá. -ela murmurou. -Tudo bom?-começou a andar novamente.

-Sim e você?-perguntou por educação, e começou a segui-la.

-Sim... -ela abaixou a cabeça.

-Mesmo?

Kagome levantou o rosto e sorriu entristecida. -Hoje... Hoje eu encontrei alguém inesperado.

Inuyasha logo percebeu que ela estava falando do seu ex. - Inesperado?

-Sim. Alguém que eu não via há um bom tempo.

-Mas... -ele murmurou. -Isso não foi bom?-ele nem sabia por que tinha perguntado isso.

Kagome o encarou. E voltou a abaixar a cabeça. -Acho que minhas coisas devem te encher o saco... Mas, se foi bom?Bem, eu não sei.

-Não. Lembre-se... Eu sou seu amigo. -ele se sentiu horrível ao dizer isso. Ele era um falso. Isso sim. -Conte comigo.

Ela levantou a cabeça novamente. -Obrigada. -sorriu um sorriso menos triste. -Sabe... Estou muito feliz de te ter como amigo. E bem, você tem a mesma profissão da minha irmã. Eu queria ser tão boa como vocês são. Eu queria... -ela virou o rosto. Para Inuyasha não vê-lo. -Nada.

Ele não havia entendido... Pouco importava. Quando Kikyou estava no assunto... Tudo mudava. Ficava mais feliz. Kikyou!Como ele queria encontrá-la!A melhor escritora do mundo. Inuyasha não tinha dúvida. Ela era sua heroína.

-Estava pensando. -ela voltou o rosto para o dele. -Você quer almoçar domingo lá em casa?

Almoçar na casa de Kagome?Isso seria... Almoçar na casa de Kikyou?Onde ela vive!Onde a Kikyou vive... Almoçar junto com ela. E poder escutá-la. Sim... Sim...

-Sim.

-Não é incômodo?-ela indagou receosa.

-Não. Não terei nada pra fazer domingo. Estarei feliz em ir. -Inuyasha sorriu. A idéia de poder encontrar Kikyou pela primeira vez na sua vida... Isso era simplesmente maravilhoso. A melhor coisa que tinha acontecido nos últimos tempos... Sem dúvida a melhor coisa. Ele precisava disso. Ele precisava encontrá-la... Quem sabe assim poderia escrever seu livro com mais vigor e acabá-lo antes dos seis meses, que não eram mais seis?

-Então, apareça na frente da floricultura ao meio dia. -ela sorriu.-E vamos almoçar.-aquele sorriso era tão sincero.Tão alegre.

-Certo.

-Inuyasha... -ela parou de andar.

E ele acabou fazendo o mesmo.

-Hoje... Alguém que um dia foi muito especial para mim apareceu. Essa pessoa... Ele pediu para que eu o perdoasse. Já que havia me machucado muito no passado... Eu o perdoei. Mas, ele pediu algumas coisas... Que eu não posso fazer. Por que... -ela corou. -Porque você está ao meu lado. Não só isso, mas, ainda assim por causa disso.

Inuyasha não entendeu muito que ela estava dizendo. Ele havia os visto conversarem, Kagome e Kouga. Então, ela havia perdoado o ex-namorado. Mas, o que era isso que ele pediu para ela fazer?O que ela não podia fazer porque estava do lado de Inuyasha?

Isso realmente o importava?

Não.

Ele ia ver Kikyou. Só isso importava. E melhor, não seria pela tv. Ou no jornal. Era simplesmente, ao vivo.

Só porque ele estava enganando a irmã da sua heroína pra fazer um livro. Ah, só por... Estar enganando.

Enganando.

-Obrigada. -Kagome estava corada e sorria. Aquele sorriso era tão doce... De alguma forma. -Espero que você goste do almoço de domingo. Eu estarei te esperando. -ela parecia tão feliz. -Eu já vou. Vemos-nos domingo.

Ela foi embora... Enquanto, via-a se afastar... Inuyasha se sentiu péssimo. Quase gritou dizendo que não ia mais ao almoço. Entretanto, duas palavras o pararam:

**Kikyou**

**Livro**

Ele precisava conhecê-la.

Ele precisava terminá-lo.

Ele não tinha escolha...

Talvez, até tivesse.

Mas, quem disse que ele se importava?

Até domingo, Inuyasha nem havia tocado em seu livro. E nem saído de casa. Continuou lá, em seu pequeno apartamento, parado. Sem fazer nada. Pensando. Ansioso. E se considerando um monstro... Mas, a vida é assim.

Tomou banho e colocou as roupas mais novas – que não eram tão novas assim -que achou uma camisa preta e uma calça jeans. Penteou os cabelos e passou um perfume, que só usava em ocasiões muito especiais. Como essa no caso.

Então, quando ainda faltava meia hora pro meio dia ele saiu de casa. Foi calmamente pelas ruas, sem pressa. Estava ansioso... Kikyou estaria lá. Era como se fosse um garoto preste a conhecer o Superman. Ou qualquer herói...

Mas, no seu caso, era ela. Kikyou Higurashi, a sua maior heroína. A melhor, a maravilhosa, a esplendida. Seu coração estava até acelerado.

Quando chegou à frente da floricultura ainda faltavam dez minutos para o meio dia. Porém, lá estava Kagome com um vestido roxo com flores amarelas, tênis pretos, meias laranja que pareciam ser para combinar com a tiara laranja florescente além, de uma trança nos cabelos.

-Olá. -ele a cumprimentou.

-Oi.Que bom que veio.Estou tão feliz!-ela exclamou.

-Er... Vamos?

-Claro!-ela sorriu. -Espero que goste do almoço.

-Ah, eu sei. Tenho certeza de que eu realmente irei gostar. Gostar muito. -ele deu um sorriso maroto.

-.-Continua-.-

_Olá pessoal! Tudo bom com todos? Espero que sim! _

_Olha o Kouga apareceu! Foi uma pequena participação, mas ele volta em breve, é sério. Agora Inuyasha vai jantar na casa de Kagome... Ele vai realmente conhecer a heroína dele e toda a família delas também._

_Esse Inuyasha... Tsc tsc_

_Querem cenas do próximo capítulo?_

_Então, vamos bisbilhotar um pouco._

**No próximo capítulo...**

Ele olhou para a porta e lá estava ela! Ela! A sua heroína máster, mega, super, power maravilhosa. Kikyou H. Makoto!

-Eu não sabia que homens do seu tamanho gostavam de animais. –ela brincou.

-Ah, sim. –Inuyasha podia sentir as mãos suarem.

-O almoço... –era Kagome. –Está pronto. –ela ficou em choque ao vê-los encarando-se com tanta voracidade.

Kagome segurou o braço dele.

-Por favor, Kouga.

-Eu preciso de você.

-Ela já disse para você ir embora, Kouga. Seja um bom cachorrinho e, por favor, me obedeça.

-Miroku.

_Como podem ver... Parece que mais alguém vai dar as caras por aqui. _

_Ixi! As coisas vão mesmo esquentar._

_Agora vamos aos comentários!_

_Obrigada a todos que comentam, saibam que estão fazendo uma pobre escritora muito feliz. Além de dar apoio e o ânimo que ela precisa pra continuar._

Kagome Juju Assis. – _Olá! O que achou deste capítulo? Kouga apareceu! Você já consegue ter mais uma idéia do passado de nossa querida e coitada Kagome? Obrigada por ter lido e comentado cada capítulo. Espero te ver aqui no próximo, beijão._

Lilermen. – _Olha posso dizer que vai demorar em ela sair dessa fase de pato. Tentarei sempre fazer Kouga e Inuyasha brigarem. O que acha que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? Beijão e até._

Agome chan. – _OI!_ _Espero não ter demorado. O Kouga apareceu e agora? O que será que vai acontecer? Tanto Inuyasha quanto ele não pareceram se bicar... Sim, eu tenho dó de Kagome. Muita dó. Mas, ainda muita coisa vai acontecer. Beijos e até._

Sakura – princesa. – _Olá! Ah! Bem eu não vi o quarto também. Mas, ainda vou ver, eu o tenho aqui. Só está esperando eu vê-lo. Veja o Filme é um filme bem doce. Eu achei bem legal e me inspirou bastante. Bem, te vejo no próximo capítulo. Beijos._

Cosette. – _Oi. Oba! Ainda bem que gostou da fic e espero que continue gostando cada vez mais. As coisas vão esquentar. Espero te ver aqui no próximo capítulo, viu? E poxa, Kikyou não é tão má assim, é? Beijos._

Drika – chan. – _O que seria Domo? Não sou boa com termos japas. Obrigada por ter gostado e espero te ver mesmo no próximo capítulo. Obrigada viu? Muitos beijos e até a próxima._

Carol Aka Neko. – _Bem, como eu disse foi só baseado mesmo. Eu só tirei a idéia de um escritor que usa a própria experiência por assim dizer e a própria necessidade para escrever. Ele também era um coitado! Rsrs. Mas, eu acabei fazendo as coisas do meu jeito mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado, beijos e até._

_Por enquanto é só pessoal_

_Até o próximo capítulo_

_Boa semana a todos_

_Beijos_


	7. Cap7 O almoço

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.7.-O Almoço._

Inuyasha sentou-se no sofá de couro bege confortavelmente, na sua frente havia uma estante onde ficava a tv, no lado esquerdo uma poltrona de couro negro com uma aparência mil vezes mais confortável que o sofá que estava. Entre a estante e o sofá que estava sentado havia uma mesa de centro de vidro com pernas de madeira branca, nas suas costas, porém, afastado havia uma janela ampla com uma cortina branca com bordado nas bordas. Ele não evitou pensar o quão aquele lugar tinha um ar aconchegante. Era simples, sim, mas, centenas de milhões de vezes mais confortável do que aquele seu apartamento frio.

-Espero que esteja confortável. –falou a mãe de Kagome, uma senhora com aparência jovial com quarenta anos (supostamente), com os cabelos castanhos curtos e ondulados gentilmente. –Eu e minha filha, Kagome, vamos preparar algo bem gostoso. –então, saiu pelo corredor que com toda certeza dava na cozinha. Onde, Kagome, já estava.

-Então, você é Inuyasha. –um senhor, Jii-chan, ou seja, o avô de Kagome veio e sentou-se na poltrona que Inuyasha um dia queria sentar. –Prazer.

-Prazer.

Um menino desceu as escadas (Inuyasha ouviu o barulho) e chegou gritando:

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha!

-Souta, comporte-se. –pediu o senhor.

-Mas, vovô. Eu quero brincar com o Inuyasha. Eu soube que ele é um escritor e eu quero muito ler o livro dele que com certeza deve falar sobre guerras e mortes. Eu li na Internet.

-Leu?

-Sim, sim, Inuyasha. Foi difícil achar uma página sobre você, mas, eu consegui depois, de buscar por quase duas semanas.

-Duas semanas...

-Você é um escritor de romance policial. Suas histórias contêm cenas violentas demais para eu conseguir lê-las. E seus romances nas histórias são os mais horríveis que já existiram.

-Meus romances... São os mais horríveis? –indagou Inuyasha abismado. Ele sabia que ele era ruim. E só uma vez ele colocou um romance na sua história onde o cara e a menina nunca se falaram. Então, quase na última página o cara disse: _Você é meu doce de jabuticaba, me beija. _Sim, isso era horrível.

-Sim, um dos mais criticados.

-Ah...

-Mas, bem... –o menino olhou para o avô que o fuzilava com os olhos como se tentasse dizer: "Tenha pena do coitado". –Do que é esse livro? Muitas mortes? Assassinatos? Ladrões roubando bancos? Eu li aquele seu livro _A fúria da Águia_ muito bom. Falava sobre um policial que era incriminado injustamente pelo próprio parceiro.

-É um romance. –falou envergonhado. Ele tinha acabado de ser massacrado pelas palavras de um menino de só onze anos de idade. Onde o mundo vai parar? O que fizeram com as crianças de antigamente?

-Policial?

-Romântico?

-Por quê? Você é péssimo com romances.

-Eu preciso.

-Chega! –disse o vovô levantando e empurrando o neto. –Vá brincar na rua, chame Koharu ou a Rin. Não sei. Só não encha a paciência do nosso nobre convidado. –Souta foi praticamente expulso de casa, chegou a tropeçar nos três degraus que tinha antes da porta de entrada.

-Essa juventude. Ho ho ho. –gargalhou o velho. –Bem, eu estou meio indisposto, sabe? Ho ho ho. Vou deitar-me. –acenou um tchau e deixou o pobre do Inuyasha só na sala.

Inuyasha olhou para o teto onde havia um ventilador de madeira muito bonito. Depois, para o chão e deu de cara com um gato amarelo imensamente gordo. Aliás, o gato mais gordo que havia visto na vida dele.

-Você é gordo.

-Miau.

Ele começou a afagar a cabeça do gato. –Mas, apesar de você ser meio estranho... Você é simpático.

O gato arranhou a mão dele. –Miau. –fez bravo.

-Você é uma graça, acho. –voltou a afagar o gato.

-Miau.

-Que graça.

Ele olhou para a porta e lá estava ela! Ela! A sua heroína máster, mega, super, power maravilhosa. Kikyou H. Makoto!

-Eu não sabia que homens do seu tamanho gostavam de animais. –ela brincou.

-Ah, sim. –Inuyasha podia sentir as mãos suarem.

-Você veio, então, para o nosso pequeno almoço. –ela sorriu. Estava com um vestido azul colado no corpo, entretanto, quando chegava no joelho havia um lindo babado branco. –Espero que goste. Acredita? Eu tive uma entrevista hoje

-Que Legal. –ele sentia seu corpo tremer. –Os seus... Trabalhos... Eu já... Li... Muitos. –ele falou pausadamente.

-Quais? –ela sentou-se na poltrona negra.

-_A garça negra, Os olhos de Elisa, A mancha de sangue, Tudo por nós dois e mais um pouco, Quando eu bati meu carro, A história de Dona Maria Menina das Dores, Era uma vez..., Eu e você e dois ladrões no meu carro, Sempre. Nunca diga sempre, Não era para ser..._

-Nossa. Todos esses?

-Sim... E ainda; _A tigela cor de carmim, Lápis e borracha, As crônicas de Antônio, Manuel e José, Para ficar com você, Quando as luzes se apagam, O medo de Gabriela, O sorriso de Antonieta, Meu computador explodiu, Limão e Chocolate._

Kikyou riu com graça. –Estou encantada. Nunca imaginei que alguém leria praticamente todos os livros que eu já publiquei.

-Você escreve muito bem. –ele encolheu-se com vergonha. Ele era patético. Patético? Sim, ele era.

-Obrigada. Eu li apenas, _A fúria da Águia_, que você fez. Também, maravilhoso. Eu amei.

Ela amou? Ela amou? _Deus!_ Ele pediu. _Pode me matar_. Pensando... Bem, ele não queria morrer. _Não, não me mate. _Era muita felicidade para ser desperdiçada. Não, não e não. Ele queria vivenciar aquele momento para sempre. Ele queria que o tempo parasse e ele pudesse encará-la seriamente e contar que para ele, ela era uma deusa. Uma verdadeira deusa cheia de beleza.

-Espero poder ler esse novo. Qual será o nome?

-Eu ainda não sei...

-Se eu puder te ajudar com algo... –ela o olhou fixamente.

Quando percebeu, ele estava do lado do sofá que ficava mais perto da poltrona. Ambos olhavam-se fixamente.

-O almoço... –era Kagome. –Está pronto. –ela ficou em choque ao vê-los encarando-se com tanta voracidade.

Kikyou sorriu e levantou-se do sofá como se nada tivesse acontecido.–Isso é muito bom. Eu estava morrendo de fome.

Inuyasha limpou a baba. Nunca imaginou que poderia ficar tão perto de seu ídolo. Então, levantou. –Que bom. –sorriu. Mas, o sorriso sumiu ao ver Kagome com a cabeça baixa. –O que houve? –perguntou sem entender.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Nada. Nada. –falou, mas, sem levantar a cabeça. Ele não ligou, estava realizado demais para se preocupar com Kagome.

Eles passaram pelo corredor e o último cômodo era a cozinha. Era toda em branco com armários beges. Bem bonita. Mas, ficou lá por pouco tempo, saiu por uma porta lateral e deu de cara com uma sala de jantar com uma mesa grande de madeira e cadeiras almofadadas. Existia ao lado uma parede com portas bem grandes de vidros que dava para ver o quintal que por sua vez era grande, havendo até uma pequena piscina. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Souta e de Kagome. Na cadeira principal de uma ponta estava o Jii-chan e na outra a senhora Higurashi (mãe de sua cobaia). Enquanto, à frente de Souta estava Kikyou e mais duas cadeiras ao lado dela estavam vazias.

Todos se serviram da comida deliciosa. Era um yakisoba muito bem preparado com saquê e dois tipos de suco acompanhando. Além, de uma deliciosa salada e até grandes porções de camarões fritos.

-A comida estava deliciosa. –comentou Inuyasha ao terminar de comer.

-Agradeça a Kagome. Ela que fez a maior parte das coisas.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

-Nossa, está uma delícia. Realmente, Kagome, maravilhoso. –Inuyasha falou tentando aos poucos conquistá-la com palavras doces. Pelo menos, era isso que ele tinha em mente.

-Muito bom mesmo, maninha. –falou Kikyou.

-Ótimo. –disseram Jii-chan e Souta.

A mãe de Kagome esticou o braço e encostou a mão no ombro da filha. –Viu? Eu disse que todos iam gostar da sua comida. Já que, você tem mãos maravilhosas para essas coisas.

Kagome colocou as mãos na mesa e em um impulso levantou. –Desculpa. Obrigada. Eu não estou me sentindo bem. Eu vou me deitar. –e sem esperar alguma resposta saiu.

-O que houve? –perguntou Inuyasha.

Kikyou riu. –Acho que ela deve ter pensando mal quando nos viu conversando na sala.

Então, Inuyasha lembrou do rosto entristecido dela. Era isso. Só podia ser. Ele era um idiota. Um idiota. –Eu vou falar com ela. –como Kagome fez, ele fez. Saiu sem deixar com que ninguém falasse com ele.

-Como ele vai saber onde ela está? –perguntou Souta.

-Não sei. Pelo menos, ele está fazendo algo. –Jii-chan deu de ombros.

-Não falem isso. Vocês sabem o que ela anda passando. Devemos ficar ao lado dela, sempre.

-Sim, mamãe, mas, Kagome precisa crescer. –falou Kikyou.

Quando Inuyasha chegou à sala, Kagome está com a porta aberta e estava ali parada. Antes, que ele pudesse abrir a boca, ela andou para trás e então, ele viu. Ele: O Kouga. O mesmo de antes. Que com toda certeza era o ex dela. De novo. Isso era inadmissível. Ele, Inuyasha, não podia deixar com que ele, Kouga, fizesse Kagome sofrer. Mas, por quê? Pelo livro? Aliás, pensando em livro. Pensando em entregar o livro pronto. Pensando nisso tudo. Era maravilhoso ter Kouga na história. Agora sim, sua história de romance ia andar. Nem era mais um triângulo amoroso. Era simplesmente: um quarteto. Melhor que três, é absolutamente, quatro.

Nem Kouga nem Kagome o viram. Ele olhou para trás. Ninguém por perto. Então, escondeu-se atrás das escadas, mas, ainda assim podia vê-los e se eles olhassem atentamente, podiam vê-lo. Mas, não pareciam querer vê-lo. Pelo menos, Kouga não. E com certeza era ele quem ia vê-lo primeiro. Meu Santo: quanto vê-lo... Vê-lo... Vê-lo.

_O quê? Kouga está acariciando a pele de Kagome._ Inuyasha esbugalhou os olhos ao ver tal ato. _Quanto mau gosto._

Kagome segurou o braço dele.

-Por favor, Kouga.

Então, ele tirou os óculos de Kagome. Ela tentou segurar os braços dele, mas, ele conseguiu segurar os dois pulsos dela só com uma mão. Ele desfez a trança dela.

_Eu quero ver o rosto dela. Vira para cá._ Inuyasha começou a ficar curioso. Porém, o certo, não era ele interferir? Ir lá e salvá-la?

Kouga encostou a cabeça na dela. –Volta para mim. –pediu.

-Não. Eu não quero mais. Você...

-Volta para mim.

-Você fez aquilo comigo.

-Eu preciso de você.

-Ayame... Ela... Por favor, Kouga, vai embora de uma vez.

-Eu preciso tanto de você. Eu...

Inuyasha esbugalhou ainda mais os olhos ao ver que Kouga estava se aproximando para beijá-la. Ele precisava fazer algo. Deu um passo a frente. Mas, parou. Havia mais alguém.

-Ela já disse para você ir embora, Kouga. Seja um bom cachorrinho e, por favor, me obedeça.

-Miroku. –Kouga soltou-se de Kagome. –Eu não vou desistir. –anunciou e foi embora.

Kagome agarrou-se em Miroku com todas as forças e começou a chorar. –Miroku. –ela falou aos berros. O que fez com que todos os outros viessem o mais rápido possível. Antes, disso, Inuyasha entrou na primeira porta que viu. Dando de cara com o possível quarto de Kagome. Era bonito, singelo e apesar, de tudo feminino. Havia uma cama, uma escrivaninha e um armário apenas. Ele encostou o ouvido pela porta._ Por que eu acho que esse é o quarto de Kagome e não o de Kikyou?_ Perguntou-se.

-Ele de novo? –era Jii-chan furioso. –Nunca desiste. Aquele lobo sarnento. Quando eu pegá-lo, ele vai ver só.

Ele podia ouvir o choro de Kagome sendo abafado ainda pela roupa daquele Miroku. Um cara de cabelo curto com um pequeno rabinho de cavalo e grandes olhos azuis. Quem era esse? Quem?

-Vamos, Kagome, querida, vamos lavar esse rosto. –era a mãe de Kagome. Inuyasha pode ouvir os passos se afastando. Ele não ligou a luz do quarto para não desconfiaram, porém, estava claro por ainda ser de dia. Ele viu em cima da cômoda ao lado da cama, um porta-retrato abaixado. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente e o pegou. Estava curioso. Ele engoliu o seco. Era certo bisbilhotar um quarto de moça? Ah, mas, era a Kagome. A pobre Kagome.

Era...

Linda.

Na foto estava Kagome e Kouga. Ele estava do mesmo jeito, olhos azuis brilhantes e cabelo com rabo de cavalo. Agarrando o braço dele, estava Kagome, sorrindo. Sorriso que Inuyasha nunca viu nos lábios dela. Os olhos azuis brilhavam mais que o mar ao ser tocado pelo sol, ele supôs. Os cabelos estavam soltos e podia perceber que estavam balançando levemente. Só dava para ver até o tórax e ela vestia uma blusa regata de seda branca. Inuyasha corou.

-Bonita, não?

Inuyasha quase deixou cair o porta-retrato. Colocou-o no lugar e olhou para trás. Lá estava o tal de Miroku.

-Quem é você? –perguntou.

-Eu ia fazer a mesma perguntar. Mas... Eu sou Miroku, amigo de infância da Kagome. E você?

-Eu sou Inuyasha. Amigo de Kagome.

-Estranhou, não foi? Vê-la tão bela numa foto. Mas, ao ver pessoalmente, horrendamente vestida, estranha, com óculos imensos.

-Sim...

-Ela era assim. Linda.

-Mas, o que fez ela mudar?

-Kouga.

O Kouga? O que esse cara havia feito? Inuyasha não evitava se perguntar.

-O que ele fez? –Miroku riu. –Acho que é isso que você quer perguntar.

-É.

-Eu não podia contar. Mas, eu vou.

Inuyasha não falou nada.

-Eles dois namoraram por quase três anos. Estavam noivos, até. Tinham dado entrada até em um pequeno apartamento. Um amor precoce. Já que, Kagome só tem vinte anos e ele vinte e cinco. Mas, eles estavam juntos desde que Kagome estava no segundo ano do colegial.

-Mas, o que houve? –por que esse papo de que ela era noiva, o irritava?

-Então, um dia ela entrou no apartamento, queria deixar flores de surpresa e o viu com uma amiga dela.

Inuyasha emudeceu.

-Ayame. É o nome dela. A menina sempre foi imensamente apaixonada por Kouga. Desistiu até da amizade de anos das duas só para ficar com ele.

-Chega. Eu nem sei porque você está me contando isso.

-Pensei que quisesse saber.

-Eu... Não. Eu queria. Ah, eu não quero mais. Como soube que eu estava aqui?

-Eu vi você entrando. –sorriu marotamente.

Inuyasha não sabia porquê sentia tanta raiva. Tanta fúria. Empurrou Miroku e saiu do quarto. Era melhor ir para casa. Não chegou a ver o sorriso interessado e os olhos brilhando do rapaz que havia contado a história.

Ao virar a esquina deu de cara com o Kouga.

-Você. –ele disse.

Inuyasha fingiu não ver.

-Está com medo, cachorrinho?

Inuyasha parou de andar. Mas, não olhou na cara daquele lobo nojento. Raposa maldita.

-Encoste um dedo nojento nela e eu te mato.

-Isso é um aviso?

-Quem sabe?

Inuyasha o viu ir embora. Então, olhou para o chão. O que era isso? Por que tanta raiva? Por que seu coração batia desse jeito?

-Miau. –era o gato de Kagome.

-Qual é o seu nome? Eu não sei o que estou sentindo. –ele começou a acariciá-lo. –Merda! Kagome sai da minha cabeça. –apertou o pescoço do gato que se irritou e violentamente o arranhou.

-Miau.

-Estou ferrado e mal-pago.

-.-Continua-.-

_OI! Desculpem a demora. Eu comecei minhas aulas na faculdade. Mas, o problema mesmo foi que eu saí o final de semana inteiro e por causa disso não pude nem abrir documento algum, reler e postar. Mas, agora que chegou, espero que tenham gostado! Miroku apareceu e Inuyasha viu um sorriso de Kagome que ele não conhece. Pobre Inuyasha... Ou seria Inuyasha seu safado? E Kagome, como sofre essa menina! Pobrezinha. Kouga cruel. Miroku o salvador. Oh! OH! OH!_

_Certo chega me empolguei. Antes dos comentários vamos ao próximo capítulo:_

_**No próximo capítulo:**_

Era melhor continuar a escrever sua história. O tempo estava encurtando.

Depositou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro fechando os olhos. Então, lembrou-se daquela maldita foto.

Mas, então, recordou da sua conversa com Kikyou. Sua musa eterna. Aquela postura fina e sensual. Como ele poderia comparar uma mulher a um traste?

**Kouga sorriu e delicadamente pegou à pequena Kagome nos colos. –Você devia olhar para o chão.**

**Kagome abraçou-o com força e acenou com a cabeça, sem palavras.**

Kagome abraçou as próprias pernas, precisando achar algum tipo de apoio, tentando compreender o que Miroku queria dizer.

_O que acham que vai acontecer? Sinceramente acho que o próximo capítulo pode ser designado como o capítulo da reflexão. Espero que tenham gostado desse e como sempre obrigada pelos elogios e pelo apoio. Estou realmente feliz em recebê-los. Espero não demorar a postar o próximo. Mas, não sei como vai ser minha vida de agora em diante, só sei que vai ser uma correria. Essa faculdade mal começou e já está me fazendo pirar._

_Vamos aos comentários: _

_(Ah um recado! Alguém pode me dizer qual é o nome daquele amigo da Kagome que sempre dá alguma coisa para ela se curar das doenças dela? Eu esqueci!)._

Lilermen. – _Olá! Como vai? Olha Miroku sabe muitas coisas sobre Kagome. Muitas mesmo. Ele é um bom amigo, acredite. Espero te ver aqui de novo, obrigada! Beijos._

Kagome Juju Assis. – _OI! Tudo bom? Olha, o Inuyasha tem plena consciência do quão é mau. Mas... Ele é pior ainda por saber e continuar com essa história, eu tenho muita pena da pobre e querida e brega Kagome, isso sim. Espero te ver logo, valeu e beijos._

Sakura – princesa. – _OI! Tudo certo? Olha, Inuyasha nem ele mesmo sabe o motivo de não ter pulado no pescoço do Kouga. Ele está sendo bem precavido, em algumas poucas coisas. Mas, espere... Vemos-nos logo. Beijos._

Carol Aka - neko. – _Oie! Você está boa? Pode ficar tranqüila que a Sango vai aparecer sim. Vai ser daqui há alguns capítulos, aguarde. Obrigada e beijos._

Lory Higurashi. – Olá_! Tudo bom? Eu vou continuar sim, mesmo que eu fique meio lerda daqui pra frente a postar. Espero que você continue lendo. Olha, o Inuyasha não tem jeito, ele está desesperado e pessoas desesperadas fazem besteiras. Espero te ver logo, beijos._

Kah Yumi. – Oi_! Tudo bem? Oba! Ainda bem que você está gostando. Muita coisa ainda vai rolar. Além do Kouga ainda temos Miroku. O que será que vai acontecer de agora em diante? Espero que você continue acompanhando, obrigada e beijos._

Kaori-sann. – _OI!Como vai?Olha, sim... Inuyasha nem sabe o que o espera. Também só gosto das pulseiras que brilham mesmo. Olha se ajudar imagem uns óculos muitos bregas rosa e com uma grande armação. Não precisa ser exatamente igual. Espero te ver no próximo, beijos._

Hana – Chyo. – _OI! Tudo certo?Olha mais personagens vão aparecer aos poucos. A fic vai ser um pouco grande, eu estou no capítulo catorze e ainda não estou no final. Espero que tenha gostado, até mais e beijos._

Cosette. – _Olá! Tudo bom?Realmente algo deu errado... Além do Inuyasha babar em Kikyou, Kouga apareceu. Miroku veio salvar a pátria! Quanta coisa em um só domingo. Meu msn é caso me adicione, por favor me avisar quem é. Só dizer: Sou cosette, leio sua fic tal. E eu te add, ok? Beijos e até._

Lore Yuki. – _Olá!Tudo bem? Ah, como eu disse a fic é só baseada no contexto do filme, eu criei minhas próprias situações. Espero que continue gostando. Também quero ver o Inuyasha apanhando. Sango vai aparecer só daqui a alguns capítulos. Valeu e beijos._

_Pronto! Nossa! Obrigada por todos os comentários, espero recebê-los sempre. Desculpe se fui breve demais, mas, hoje eu realmente me esforcei para poder postar, ou só postaria no domingo. _

_Para quem me quiser add no msn: por favor, se identifiquem, digam seus apelidos e que lêem minha fic, ou eu posso não add, certo?_

_Beijos_

_Dani_


	8. Cap8 Memórias

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.8.- Memórias_

Inuyasha deitou na cama, abriu o laptop, fechou os olhos. Imagens de Kagome chorando logo depois, de ver Kouga tentando-a beijar não saiam de sua mente. Suspirou. Era melhor continuar a escrever sua história. O tempo estava encurtando.

_Hugo foi até a casa de Karen. Não sabia o que falar. Estava com o peso na consciência pelo ocorrido do dia anterior. Tocou a campainha e viu de relance o olhar de peixe morto da vizinha Kaoru. Incrivelmente quem abriu a porta foi Karina, ele engoliu o seco e gaguejou dizendo que precisava falar com a irmã dela. O coração bateu forte sem que ele pudesse explicar. Então, através do convite dela, acabou entrando. Sentando em um sofá e ela na poltrona ao lado. _

_-Minha querida está no banho._

_-Entendo. –ele olhou para o chão por alguns segundos antes, de criar coragem para enfim, encará-la._

_-Eu lembro de você, Hugo, não?_

_-Sim. Sim._

_-Obrigada por ser amigo de minha irmã. Ela é uma pessoa muito introvertida._

_-Sim. Sim. Eu a acho muito... Muito legal, apesar disso..._

_-Hmm... Sei. Você mora por aqui perto?_

_-Sim. Sim... Não é longe, não._

_-Ah. Que legal. _

_Ele não conseguia falar muita coisa. Ele estava travado. Entretanto, era necessário..._

_-Você... Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta._

_-Sim?_

_-Você, Karina, você... Tem algum...?_

_Namorado. Ele tentou perguntar, entretanto, Karen chegou._

_-Chegou! –exclamou Karina o interrompendo._

_-Olá... –disse Karen encabulada._

_Ele levantou e caminhou até ela. –Karen, eu... Vim aqui para pedir que você me desculpe por aquele dia. Por favor. –pediu. –Eu te peço._

_Karen sorriu. Os dentes brancos contrastando com o vestido azul com flores vinho e laranja, além, das sapatilhas pretas com imensas margaridas nos feixes. –Tudo bem. –ela respondeu meio entristecida._

_-O que acha de ficar e almoçar? –perguntou Karina sorrindo. Hugo sorriu imensamente ao ver aquele sorriso._

_-Claro! –exclamou feliz._

_Karen abaixou a cabeça ao ver a cena. Mas, não falou nada. O almoço seguiu normalmente. Hugo acabou conhecendo a adorável mãe das duas meninas, além, do irmão mais novo –Sam, além, do avô simpático deles, pai da mãe. Tudo seguiu calmamente. E sempre que conseguiu Hugo perguntava algo para todos como:_

_-Nossa, eu gosto muito desse tipo de sushi e vocês?_

_Prestando atenção, em cada palavra de Karina. Sua admiração por ela era incansável. Como se ele fosse um servo e ela uma deusa incrivelmente poderosa e cheia de pureza. Imensamente divina. Nem percebeu os olhares entristecidos de Karen. Caso percebeu, fez questão de fingir que não via. Sorria sempre para Karina e mal retribuía o olhar enciumado da irmã. Para quê? Pela aposta. Era simples. Isso mesmo. Porém, ele estava mais interessado em cumpri a outra parte do plano primeiro. Ou quem sabe ele pudesse contornar o plano? Mas, o dinheiro... O dinheiro. Ele o queria._

_Todos pararam de conversar ao ouvirem a campainha. Karen levantou em um impulso e balbuciou que ia ver quem era. Hugo não se importou muito. Aliás, ninguém além, da mãe da menina pareceu dar muita atenção. No fundo todos pensavam que era um simples carteiro ou alguém querendo vender algo. Porém, passados cinco minutos e nada de ela voltar. _

_Dinheiro._

_Aposta._

_Dinheiro._

_Tais palavras soaram cruelmente nos ouvidos de Hugo. –Eu vou ver porque ela demora. –deu uma desculpa. Ele podia aproveitar essa chance e... _

_Ao chegar à sala, surpreendeu-se. Lá estava aquele mesmo cara. Aquele chamado Kaled. Hugo começou a dirigir-se em direção dos dois pombos. Kaled segurava as duas mãos de Karen com força e aproximava-se para beijá-la. Hugo segurou o pulso dele. _

_-O que pensa que está fazendo?_

_Karen abaixou a cabeça entristecida._

_-Você de novo, sua praga! –exclamou irritado._

_-Sim. Pare de mexer com ela, sua raposa nojenta._

_Kaled soltou as mãos dela ao sentir Hugo pressionar seus pulsos com mais força. Sem muita explicação algo ardente subiu pelo rosto de Hugo, ele cerrou os punhos._

_-Pare você de me atrapalhar. Eu e ela temos assuntos a resolver... _

_Não esperou que ele terminasse a frase. Dando um soco no rosto daquele cara de lobo. Quando ia dar outro, alguém o segurou. Olhou para trás e viu um rosto desconhecido. Afastou-se irritado._

_-Quem é você?_

_-Eu sou um amigo. –sorriu o jovem misterioso. Tinha os cabelos curtos, mas, com um pequeno rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis extremamente intensos. –Você de novo. –olhou para Kaled que tinha um pouco de sangue escorrendo pela boca. –Nunca aprende a lição. _

_-Eu vou voltar. –anunciou o cara de lobo. Então, com o rabo entre as pernas foi embora. _

_Karen olhou chorando para Hugo. Aproximou-se, abraçando-o por alguns segundos e antes que ele pudesse reagir, ela saiu correndo._

_-O quê?_

_-Ela quis dizer: obrigada. –falou o cara misterioso._

_-Quem é você, raios?_

_-Eu sou Miguel._

_-Miguel?_

_-Amigo de infância de Karen e Karina._

_-Ah... Que seja._

_-Aposto que você está curioso para saber o que Kaled quer tanto com a Karen._

_-Não vou mentir e dizer que não estou._

_Miguel sentou-se no sofá. –Era o namorado dela._

_Hugo não falou nada. Apesar da vontade de perguntar como ele tinha essa coragem. Mas, até ele... Estava tentando algo assim._

_-Porém, ele a traiu com uma melhor amiga dela, Aline..._

_Mais uma vez, recusou-se a falar. Tinha medo de denunciar-te._

_-Bem, se eu fosse você, saia de mansinho. –sugeriu levantando-se. –Eu dou um jeito de explicar as coisas aqui._

_-Eu não tenho medo._

_-Não estou querendo que tenha. Mas, a família dela não vai ficar feliz em saber que você bateu no ex-futuro noivo dela._

_-Noivo?_

_-É. Estava tudo marcado. Mas, deu errado como eu disse. Ele a traiu._

_Hugo sorriu. Não pelo fato de saber que ela foi traída, mas, pelo fato de entender a traição. Ela era horrível. _

_-Bem, eu vou. Diga a ela que eu volto._

_Saiu da casa sem dizer tchau para ninguém, nem para o próprio Miguel deu. Na mente milhares de idéias. Talvez, o fato de existir uma traição fosse um ponto ganho. Algo realmente a favor dele. Um coração ferido que precisava de um curativo. _

_-Quem sabe sou eu esse curativo? –questionou-se e começou a assobiar. Novos tempos começavam._

_Sorriu feliz._

_Sorriu feliz_. Inuyasha tentou. Fechou o laptop e colocou-o sobre a cômoda. Depositou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro fechando os olhos. Então, lembrou-se daquela maldita foto. Onde ela parecia tão feliz e tão bela. Tão bonita.

-Maravilhosa. –sussurrou descrente das próprias palavras. Além, do que, aquele Miroku havia o irritado. Como se soubesse de tudo... Ele não podia conhecê-la tanto, podia? Ele não duvidava disso no fundo do seu coração.

Ele precisava acabar esse livro. Livro que agora ele havia sentido nojo de escrever. A história batia quase que perfeitamente com alguns fatos de sua vida medíocre e inútil. O pior é que qualquer um que vivesse o fato poderia perceber que era quase que uma biografia, omitindo fatos e contando-os de uma maneira egoísta e mentirosa. De certo ponto, até heróica.

-Tão bonita. –mais uma vez relembrou do rosto dela na foto. Não conseguiu evitar e lembrou daquele dia na praça, onde ela o beijou. E que no livro, fora ele quem o fez. Pura mentira.

Como podia ser assim? Descarado, falso e asqueroso? Extremamente sujo.

Olhos azuis como o oceano. Ou como o céu à noite.

Ele estava confuso.

Mas, então, recordou da sua conversa com Kikyou. Sua musa eterna. Aquela postura fina e sensual. Como ele poderia comparar uma mulher a um traste? Impossível. Kagome era o seu objeto. Algo que criava situações para que pudesse escrever. Mesmo sendo maldade era mentira dizer que não estava dando certo. Ou seja, ela era muito útil.

-Até quando? –indagou. A resposta não veio. Apenas, o sono. Era cedo ainda para dormir. Mas, ele não resistiu. Era melhor dormir. Talvez, seus sonhos fossem melhores do que seus pensamentos enlouquecidos.

**Ela correu ao máximo, forçando as pernas curtas e infantis. O riso não saia de seus lábios. Mas, isso era um bom sinal. Olhou de relance para trás.**

**-Kagome-chan eu vou te pegar! –a menina falou sorrindo e correndo atrás dela.**

**Ela foi responder, porém, tropeçou numa pedra e caiu violentamente no chão.**

**Sango aproximou-se. –Kagome-chan, você está bem? –perguntou a pequena para a amiga.**

**Kagome assentiu com a cabeça e tentou levantar, mas, acabou caída novamente. –Meu tornozelo...**

**-Vou chamar o Miroku-kun! –disse a amiga.**

**-Não precisa. –era ele. Kagome abaixou a cabeça com vergonha.**

**-Kouga-kun, ela torceu o tornozelo. –explicou Sango disfarçando o riso sapeca, pois, sabia que a amiga gostava do menino a sua frente. Apesar, de elas só terem oito anos e ele ter treze como o Miroku, o menino que Sango alimentava uma paixão... Jurando de pés juntos que não era nada infantil. Mas, talvez, não fosse mesmo...**

**Kouga sorriu e delicadamente pegou à pequena Kagome nos colos. –Você devia olhar para o chão.**

**Kagome abraçou-o com força e acenou com a cabeça, sem palavras. Sango suspirou ao ver o casal indo embora. Foi quando Miroku apareceu.**

**-Olá, Sango! Pararam de brincar? –perguntou.**

**-Não. A Kagome machucou o tornozelo...**

**-Ah, cadê? Eu preciso ajudar a Kagome... Ela...**

**-O Kouga está com ela.**

**-Eu não gosto dele...**

**Sango abaixou a cabeça. Às vezes, parecia que Miroku gostava da Kagome e se assim fosse, ela não poderia fazer nada. Kagome era muito preciosa para ela... Se algum dia, ela e Miroku decidissem ficar junto... Ela, Sango, não faria nada. Apenas, desejaria boa sorte. Porém, ela realmente gostava dele. **

**-Olá... –era Ayame. –Ué? Sango parou de brincar? –a menina de olhos verdes perguntou. Também tinha oito anos.**

**-Não. A Kagome machucou o tornozelo, então, o Kouga-kun foi levá-la para dentro... –explicou.**

**-Ah... –Ayame tirou o sorriso dos lábios. Sango e Miroku já haviam percebido que ela gostava de Kouga... Como Kagome. Sentiam que isso não ia dar certo.**

**-Bem, vamos comprar sorvete ali na vendinha da esquina? –indagou Miroku. –Sango você pode escolher um sorvete para a Kagome e você, Ayame, para o Kouga, está certo? **

**As duas meninas sorriram imensamente. –Sim! –exclamaram.**

**Miroku riu, cheio de preocupação. Ele realmente não gostava de Kouga. –Vamos aproveitar que ganhei minha mesada essa semana.**

**-Oba! –indagaram outra vez.**

**Kouga deitou Kagome sobre a cama. –Sua mãe já está trazendo os curativos. –Sentou-se ao lado dela e tocou o tornozelo.**

**-Aí! Está doendo...**

**-Talvez, precise enfaixar...**

**-Eu não quero. Eu não quero. –Kagome começou a chorar. Detestava médicos e se fosse enfaixar o pé, teria que ir em um ortopedista. Não importava qual médico era ela detestava.**

**Ele passou a mão sobre os cabelos negros dela. –Relaxa. –sorriu. –Se você enfaixar, eu prometo que escrevo no seu gesso.**

**De repente, ela teve uma vontade imensa de engessar o pé...**

**-Isso. Sorria. –acariciou o rosto dela. –É assim que a Kagome tem que ser. Sorridente.**

**Eles seguraram um a mão do outro, uma sobre a outra, esquentando-as. Num silêncio que parecia dizer tantas coisas. Mostrando tantos sentimentos escondidos.**

Kagome abriu os olhos com delicadeza. Então, viu Miroku sentado numa cadeira ao lado da sua cama. –Miroku... –ela encarou-o com tristeza. –Obrigada por estar aqui.

-Você ficou tão desesperada que acabou desmaiando...

-É... Eu sou uma fraca. –ela sentou-se na cama e encarou as mãos que estavam sobre as pernas.

-Não, você é forte. Só está passando por um momento muito ruim...

-Como está Sango? –indagou querendo mudar de assunto.

-Bem. Ainda está no hospital.

-Melhoras para todos.

-Obrigado.

Ninguém falou nada por alguns minutos. Miroku pensava com calma no que diria e Kagome realmente não tinha coragem alguma de dizer nada.

-Eu vi aquele cara...

-Cara?

-É. Inuyasha.

-Ah... –ela deu um sorriso tímido.

-Ele é meio estranho, não?

-Ah... É.

Miroku riu. –Relaxa menina. Que timidez é essa, aí? Eu te conheço tanto.

-Desculpa... Está tudo tão confuso. Kouga voltou e eu não consigo esquecê-lo.

-Também, você foi noiva dele.

-Eu sei... Mas, de repente, Inuyasha apareceu e...

-E?

-Eu sei lá. Ele parece especial.

-Especial todos somos. Tome cuidado.

-Você não gosta dele? –indagou preocupada. Miroku também não gostava de Kouga e deu no que deu.

-Não, exatamente.

-Não gosta...

Miroku levantou da cadeira em um impulso. –Olha, Kagome... Esse cara é estranho, só digo isso. Peço que tome cuidado com ele. Porque a verdade não é que ele é mal...

-Ah, ele não é mal. Que bom. –disse aliviada.

-Não, ele não é um mau-caráter. –encarou aqueles olhos azuis dela com seriedade. –Não fique aliviada tão fácil.

Ela o encarou com seriedade também. Aonde Miroku queria chegar?

-O problema de esse Inuyasha... Além, de ele ser estranho. É que ele me parece um verdadeiro tolo.

-Tolo?

Ele beijou a testa dela. –Cuide-se. Essa semana ainda Sango sai do hospital, visite-a, por favor. Ela vai precisar de você. Se quiser, leve até o tolo do Inuyasha. –dizendo isso acenou um tchau e saiu do quarto dela.

Kagome abraçou as próprias pernas, precisando achar algum tipo de apoio, tentando compreender o que Miroku queria dizer. Ele tinha uma ótima percepção para designar o caráter das outras pessoas.

O que Kagome não possuía. Sempre foi assim...

Com Kouga...

Com Ayame...

Até onde um ser humano podia chegar? Até que ponto alguém podia se submeter por aquilo que se julgava certo?

Kagome não sabia disso.

Mas, precisava descobrir...

Até que ponto ela poderia ir. Não os outros.

Apenas e somente, ela. Ninguém mais.

-.-Continua-.-

_Olá a todos! Devo ter demorado um pouco mais do que eu queria. Mas, as coisas estão mais apressadas do que antes. Ando acordando cedo e ficando com sono fácil. Mas, aos poucos vou me habituando. Tudo é questão de se acostumar. Agora sem mais enrolar... O que acharam desse capítulo? Houve um pequeno trecho mostrando a infância dos amigos. Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Kagome e Ayame. Mostrando que já na infância havia uma teia de emoções entre eles. _

_Digam o que acharam! _

_Então, vamos dar uma espiada no próximo episódio:_

Num livro de romance água com açúcar isso era proibido. Ao menos que houvesse uma grande paixão desenrolando-se. O que não estava acontecendo... Aliás, que raios de paixão havia até agora em seu livro? Nenhuma.

-Inuyasha. –sentiu uma mão pousar sobre o seu ombro. Olhou para ver quem era. Era a sua musa.

-Você e minha irmã... Estão mesmo saindo?

Essa pergunta fez com que Inuyasha voltasse à atenção para Kikyou

Seu estômago estava roncando. Não havia tomado café algum... Somente água.

Quando Kagome abriu a porta daquele apartamento não sabia se sentia aliviada ou não. O lugar era um cubículo. Era podre.

-Sim. –ele deu um sorriso maroto cheio de falsidade como todas as suas outras ações e falas. Era mentiroso, falso, dissimulado. Mal sabia Kagome a crápula que ele era.

-É. Kagome fica aqui comigo essa noite.

_Oh my God! Que diabos? __O que Inuyasha quer?_

_Bem, eu não sei... Certo, eu até sei. Mas, não se preocupem, logo saberão. Agora obrigada pelos comentários e por me dizerem que o nome do menino é Houjo, eu esqueci completamente. Outra coisa! O meu msn é _

_**Daiane12 (arroba – porque o arroba não funciona aqui) **_

_Só avisar que você está lendo minha fic e eu te add, certo?_

_Agora vamos às repostas aos comentários:_

Kah Yumi. – Olá, tudo bom? Espero que sim. Desculpe a demora ao postar. Eu acabei demorando mais do que eu pensei que ia. Mas, as coisas andam rápido, como eu disse a cima. O que achou desse capítulo? O que acha que vai acontecer no próximo? Por favor, pode ser o quão chata quiser comigo. Olha, eu lembro sim, eu entrei na faculdade esse ano. Quando eu estava no primeiro ano tanta coisa aconteceu comigo, algumas boas outras ruins, mas, isso faz parte. Você está gostando? Olha, aproveita, pois a época é muito boa. Faça tudo que tiver direito, mas com moderação. (risos) Até o próximo capítulo, beijão.

Darl Maidie. – OI, tudo bom? Assim que deu eu continuei. Certo que nem eu sei o dia fixo de postar a fic, mas, estou me esforçando. Você está gostando? Gostou desse capítulo? Espero que tenha me desculpado pela demora. Até o próximo capítulo, beijos.

Agome – chan. – Obrigada por me dizer o nome do amigo Houjo. Você está bem? Está perdoada sobre não postar no capítulo anterior. Só de saber que leu já estou bem feliz, acredite. Desculpa a demora, eu estou me esforçando bastante. E aí? Gostou desse capítulo? Ixi, vai é formar mais do que triângulos, vai ser quadrados ou pentágonos, você vai ver. Kokoro no kissus para ti também, até o próximo capítulo.

Lilermen. – Obrigada por me responder sobre o Houjo. Tudo certo? Puxa, sim! Eu estou adorando ver as reações de Inuyasha, muito legal, não? Mas, calma que muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer, pode apostar. Você gostou desse capítulo? Desculpe a demora a postar, espero não demorar mais. Muitos beijos e até.

Sakura – princesa. – O filme é fácil de achar sim. Espero que goste, ele não é muito parecido com a minha fic não. Quem viu sabe. Mas, bem, como andas? Espero que bem. Desculpe a demora. Sua mãe está melhor? Gostou do capítulo? Bem te vejo no próximo, beijos.

Cosette. – OI, tudo bom? Desculpa a demora. Olha, é que o arroba não funciona aqui, agora já tem o e-mail lá em cima. Só me adicionar. Poxa, seu nome é Cosette mesmo? Uau! Que nome mais meigo, melhor que o meu que ultimamente eu ando achando em cada esquina, nada contra quem o tem, pois, eu gosto dele. Gostou desse capítulo? Espero que sim. Espero também não demorar a postar o próximo. Muitos beijos e até.

Kagome. – Olá, tudo bom? Desculpa a demora a postar. Que bom que gostou, espero te ver aqui no próximo. Gostou desse também? Beijos.

Valeria – chan. – Obrigada por me dizer o nome do Houjo, ahaha que estranha essa frase. Mas, bem, como andas? Espero que bem. Sim, a Kagome só sofre, mais aguarda que ainda vêm mais sofrimentos. Claro vai ter alegrias também. Gostou do capítulo? Vejo-te no próximo. Beijos.

Lore Yuki. – Obrigada por me dizer o nome do amigo. Olha ainda muita coisa vão acontecer boas e ruins. Esse capítulo é exatamente a metade do que eu já escrevi, mas, ainda vêm mais coisas. A história está crescendo e ficando grande. Uau. Obrigada! Espero que sempre espere, pois, o capítulo mesmo que demore virá. Eu estou me esforçando. Muitos beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

_Por hoje é só pessoal! Obrigada a todos, estou tão grata e feliz. Até a próxima. Beijão_

_Dani_


	9. Cap9 Fome

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap. 9 - Fome_

_-Você já conseguiu algum progresso, idiota? –perguntou o jovem do outro lado da linha._

_-Não tantos..._

_-Você sabe que precisa fazer isso logo. Conquiste a macaca, pois, somente assim, eu posso ter a donzelinha._

_-Eu vou conquistá-la._

_-Aí, eu te dou toda a grana. É a aposta. A grana que você me deve... Você vai ganhar em dobro. _

_-Eu sei disso. Mas, conquistar alguém não é tão fácil assim._

_-Fala sério, você que é um retardado. –após, isso a linha ficou muda e Hugo pode ouvir o característico "tu tu tu" de quando alguém desliga na sua cara._

_-Merda. –praguejou. Precisava ser mais rápido._

Inuyasha afastou-se do laptop, sentiu a barriga roncar (depois comia), havia decidido colocar mais sentido na tal aposta misteriosa de Hugo, na história. Só havia dito que havia uma aposta misteriosa e que ela precisava ser cumprida para que tudo desse certo. Porém, até então, não havia muita certeza de que se tratava realmente a aposta. Sendo ainda mais sincero, ele ainda estava em dúvida do que realmente tratava a aposta.

Por isso, precisava mais uma vez correr atrás de Kagome. Para entender o que era essa aposta e como a história seguia. Só conseguiria isso se vivesse tal coisa. Seria tudo mais fácil se fosse somente pancada e pancada como nos seus antigos livros. Era só por matanças e matanças, sangue e mais sangue e tudo ficava bem. Colocava um romance pobre sem muita "enrolação" e complexidade, como se a paixão viesse no primeiro olhar, o segundo fosse um beijo e o terceiro a cama. Entretanto, num livro de romance água com açúcar isso era proibido. Ao menos que houvesse uma grande paixão desenrolando-se. O que não estava acontecendo... Aliás, que raios de paixão havia até agora em seu livro? Nenhuma.

Descobrir isso serviu como um balde de água fria. Quando percebeu estava mais uma vez na frente da floricultura da velha Kaede, sentado na praça, esperando ver Kagome mais uma vez.

Nem sabia o que ia dizer ou fazer. Principalmente, por ter ido embora sem nem dizer tchau. Imaginava que ela nem havia percebido sua ausência. Miroku estava lá para ajudá-la. Aquele sujeitinho super estranho. Além, de amiguinhos de infância o que ele era mais dela? Queria realmente saber.

-Inuyasha. –sentiu uma mão pousar sobre o seu ombro. Olhou para ver quem era. Era a sua musa.

-Veio falar com minha irmã?

-Ah, sim... É que da última vez... Não deu e... –ele sentiu uma tontura. Mas, ignorou... Era besteira.

-Entendemos, com certeza. Kouga apareceu, não é? Ele sempre faz isso nas horas mais impróprias. Não dá para saber se ele a ama ou só a vê como um objeto.

-Objeto? –outra vez, uma tontura.

Kikyou sorriu. –Não ligue para minhas palavras. A questão é que ele é inconveniente.

-Ah, eu percebi isso já.

-Eu tenho pena de minha irmã. –ela sentou no banco ao lado de Inuyasha. –Porém, ela precisa amadurecer. Não é assim que se resolve nada. Fugindo.

-Entendo...

A verdade era que ele não entendia absolutamente nada. Para ele, Kagome não fugia de nada, apenas, ignorava. Talvez, ele fosse tão insensível que nunca havia percebido. Não, ele já havia notado. Que atrás daqueles óculos imensos e idiotas, haviam olhos azuis totalmente entristecidos. Extremamente diferentes daqueles olhos apaixonados e felizes que viu no retrato...

Olhos felizes e apaixonados... Junto a um sorriso tão doce e alegre... Que ele nunca havia recebido de ninguém. Que ele nunca havia visto nela.

Sentia um vácuo no estômago. Não sabia descrever se era porque estava pensando em Kagome, ou porque Kikyou estava ao seu lado. Sua musa... Ou talvez, porque não estava se alimentando bem há dias. Era patético, não era? _Pensar que o sorriso de Kagome podia alimentá-lo_... O quê? Ele não sabia mais o que estava pensando.

-Você e minha irmã... Estão mesmo saindo?

Essa pergunta fez com que Inuyasha voltasse à atenção para Kikyou novamente. Estava do lado de uma deusa e não parava de pensar em Kagome e como estava com fome. Isso soava ridículo.

-Não sei. –foi sincero ao responder. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Kikyou riu de um jeito estranho que ele não conseguiu decifrar o real significado. –Quando souber me avise. –levantou. –Kagome! –berrou ao ver a irmã varrer as folhas das plantas caídas ao chão.

Kagome olhou para a irmã e depois, viu Inuyasha. O sorriso que havia formado ao perceber sua irmã se desfez com facilidade ao notar quem estava ao lado dela.

-Vim lhe entregar meus novos papéis para você dar uma olhada. –Kikyou abriu a bolsa e tirou um amontoado de folhas encadernado. Atravessou a rua e entregou para a irmã.

-Olá, Kikyou. –disse Kaede ao se aproximar.

-Será que você a libera para ler isso, Kaede?

-Claro... Claro... Hoje o movimento está péssimo.

-Deve ser porque morreram poucas pessoas ou que ninguém é tão romântico como antigamente.

-Língua afiada a sua. –Kaede riu com a mal-criação de Kikyou.

-Eu preciso ir agora, por favor, maninha, me diga o que acha, ta? –beijou a face da irmã e saiu apressada, entrou no carro que estava estacionado próximo e deu partida.

-Estou indo ler... Kaede...

-Certo. Pode tirar o dia livre. Eu fiquei sabendo de certas coisas e...

-Obrigada por se preocupar. –Kagome a cortou, queria ir embora logo. Desviar-se do olhar atencioso dele. De Inuyasha.

-Fique bem.

Kagome se afastou e ao ver isso Inuyasha levantou e foi até ela, quando reparou que Kaede nem havia o notado e que estava de costas, seguiu-a. Caminharam até chegar naquele mesmo café de antes. _Kagura's._

Ela entrou e ele ficou para fora. Estava sem condições para entrar ali. A verdade era que estava sem dinheiro algum. Tinha que ter tirado dinheiro no banco. Talvez, ainda tivesse alguma coisa... Mas, não. Esqueceu-se com tudo isso. Estava faminto. Não podia fazer absolutamente nada. Apenas, esperar que ela saísse.

Isso era ridículo. Queria falar com ela... E teria que esperar ela sair daquele café após ter lido sabe se lá quantas folhas de um livro inteiro (grande e grosso)... Ele não ia suportar. Sentou-se na sarjeta. Seu estômago estava roncando. Não havia tomado café algum... Somente água. Talvez, fosse melhor passar num banco e sacar algum dinheiro. Poderia perdê-la de vista. Não, ele agüentaria era forte...

Passou uma hora e nada. Sua barriga estava roncando ainda mais...

Estava perdido.

Passou duas horas e meia. _Ela morreu lá dentro?_ Perguntou-se.

Três horas e meia. Seus olhos começaram a pesar. Mais e mais...

Quatro horas e quinze minutos. De repente, já estava quase no pôr-do-sol.

Cinco horas... Ele sentia tontura.

-Você... –era ela. Enfim, ela havia saído daquele café idiota. Maldito.

-Eu... –ele sorriu e foi levantar, mas, acabou vacilando.

-O que você tem? –ela aproximou-se.

-Nada. –ele tentou levantar mais uma vez, estava quase caindo quando ela o segurou.

-Meu Deus, vamos para um médico.

-Não! –ele disse com raiva. Não queria ir a porcaria de médico algum. Sabia que estava assim porque estava se alimentando de maneira miserável.

-Tudo bem... Você tem idéia do que você possa ter?

Ele corou. –F... Fome.

-Fome? –ela não conseguia entender. Ficou confusa. –Vamos... Eu te levo para casa.

-Como? Carregando-me? –ele riu. Estava delirando de fome. –Você não me agüenta idiota.

Ela encostou a mão sobre o rosto dele. –Deus, você está com febre. Vamos para um hospital.

-Não! –ele berrou outra vez. –Esquece, eu não vou. Vamos para minha casa. Carrega-me super mulher.

Ela não sabia se ria ou não. Chamou um táxi e colocou-o dentro com ajuda do motorista.

-Tem certeza que não quer levá-lo a um médico, senhorita?

-Ele disse que não quer.

-Ele parece anêmico, se quer saber. –disse o motorista sentando no banco e colocando o cinto. Ela fez o mesmo.

-Como sabe disso?

-Eu fiz enfermagem quando era mais novo... Porém, não levava muito jeito para coisa.

-Ah certo... Você pode passar no mercado antes?

-Posso.

-Obrigada.

Quando Kagome abriu a porta daquele apartamento não sabia se sentia aliviada ou não. O lugar era um cubículo. Era podre.

A porta de entrada dava para uma sala minúscula, com uma mesa que tinha o laptop, no chão havia milhares de papéis e roupas, nem dava para ver o chão. Tinha duas cadeiras na frente e havia também mais ao centro um sofá de dois lugares, azul, rasgado que era de frente para uma tv de vinte polegadas que não apresentava bom funcionamento... O telefone ficava ao lado do laptop, era fixo. Com dificuldade colocou Inuyasha sentado sobre o sofá velho. Ao lado esquerdo havia duas portas, abriu a primeira e deu de cara com um quarto miúdo com só uma cama e um armário, havia uma porta que dava para um banheiro menor do que qualquer outro que ela havia visto. A privada que era branca estava encardida, o boxe era tão pequeno que ela duvidou que ele conseguisse entrar ali e a pia ficava tão colocada na privada que dava nojo. Saiu apressada e se dirigiu para a outra porta - que não possuía porta, apenas, uma cortina de contas, era a cozinha: pia, geladeira lascada e fogão que mal acendia.

Kagome sentiu aquilo como um verdadeiro desafio. Olhou pela cortina Inuyasha que estava sentado sem se mover. Parecia hipnotizado. Ela ficou com dó dele. Ele vivia em condições totalmente miseráveis. Não era de se estranhar que estivesse assim... Desse jeito.

Não conseguia entender como ele havia conseguido sobreviver até agora. Ele só escrevia livros... Não possuía outro trabalho. Então, com certeza só ganharia dinheiro após a publicação do livro. Coitadinho...

Ela fez uma sopa com muitos legumes. Sorte ter pensando em passar no mercado. Ao abrir a geladeira e o armário que ficava debaixo da pia, não encontrou nada. Somente uma frigideira, uma panela de pressão e uma panela de porcelana velha. Só a panela de pressão possuía tampa. Como ele se alimentava? O pior foi ver somente garrafas de água na geladeira e um queijo podre e malcheiroso. Jogou o queijo no lixo.

Esperou a sopa esfriar e levou-a na panela mesmo... Não achou os pratos. Somente talhares. Ele teria que comer sopa na panela de pressão e com uma colher de arroz, não achou nada, além disso, e garfos.

-Tome. –ela disse ao colocar a panela sobre a mesa.

Ele a olhou debilmente. Sorriu. Tentou levantar e não conseguiu. Sentia-se idiota por estar tão fraco... Estava faminto, agora seu corpo todo pesava, seu estômago doendo implorando um pedaço de alimento. Nem que fosse alguma migalha...

Ela sorriu. Foi até ele. Ajudou-o a levantar, a sentar-se na cadeira, alimentou-o como uma mãe faz a seu filho.

Ele olhou espantado a cada colherada que ela lhe dava. Sentiu-se tão feliz de poder degustar uma comida tão deliciosa... Tão gostosa. Como da vez que a visitou em casa. Da vez que ele se escondeu no quarto dela... Da vez que ele a viu... Naquela foto, lá pousando de uma maneira tão bonita. Apenas, um sorriso. Aqueles olhos brilhando... Corou, enquanto ela lhe dava mais uma colherada.

Quando já estava empanturrado afastou o rosto e sussurrou um obrigado. Kagome sorriu satisfeita e levou a panela para a cozinha. Ele permaneceu ali sentado a ouvindo abrir a torneira e lavar a colher, colocar a panela na geladeira e voltar.

-Você está melhor?

Ele olhou para ela. Estava na dúvida se a agradecia outra vez ou não. Não sabia o que pensar naquele momento estava feliz por ela ter o ajudado e ao mesmo tempo não conseguia esquecer duas coisas: o retrato e o seu livro. Balançou a cabeça positivamente. –Estou. Obrigada.

-Que isso. Inuyasha se você tivesse me contado que sua situação estava tão ruim assim, eu poderia ter te ajudado antes...

-Não. Não... É que eu acabei me deixando levar escrevendo meu livro, entende? Esqueci que eu tinha que fazer outras coisas. –mentiu.

-Mesmo? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Sim. –ele deu um sorriso maroto cheio de falsidade como todas as suas outras ações e falas. Era mentiroso, falso, dissimulado. Mal sabia Kagome a crápula que ele era.

Ela observou-o com mais atenção. –Você está mais corado, graças. Bem, Inuyasha, eu preciso ir para casa... –ela sorriu tímida ajustando óculos sobre o nariz. –Já está tarde e minha família vai ficar preocupada...

-Ah... Sim. –ele levantou-se bruscamente, sentia-se melhor, porém, ao levantar sentiu um pouco de tontura. Talvez, foi porque tinha levantado rápido. Acabou sentando novamente.

-Está passando mal?

-Não... Não... Foi só porque levantei rápido e não estou cem por cento ainda, mas, relaxa...

-Bem, melhoras, eu vou indo... –ela dirigiu-se a porta.

-Sobre aquele dia... Desculpa ter ido sem ter dado ao menos um tchau. –ele disse.

Ela parou de andar. Virou para encará-lo. –Tudo bem. Eu peço desculpas, também. Por causa de tudo. Acho que no fim foi bom você ter ido sem me dar tchau.

Ele engoliu o seco. Não sabia se aquilo era um comentário ofensivo ou não. Como se dissesse que a presença dele não era importante. Se assim fosse, o seu plano para fazer o seu livro ia por água abaixo. Não... Ele precisa dela para criar situações. Situações como essa de agora.

-O que você teve com aquele cara?

-Que cara? –ela fingiu não entender.

-Kouga. –ele falou cuspindo as palavras. Ele sabia da história... Porém, ele queria ouvir dos lábios dela.

-Ele... Você sabe... É... Ele era meu ex-namorado e tudo acabou.

-Não sei... –Inuyasha levantou-se outra vez, porém, lentamente. Então, em passos pequenos e contidos foi andando até chegar perto de Kagome. Ainda bem que seu apartamento era um ovo e ele não precisou dar mais que cinco passos.

Ela começou a ofegar. Inuyasha percebeu que ela estava começando a se desesperar. Tocar naquele assunto a deixava imensamente frágil. Ele sentiu-se mal por fazê-la sentir essa sensação (seja ela qual for). Como se ele fosse um lobo preste a capturar o cordeiro com seus dentes pontiagudos.

Os olhos dela começaram a marejar e lágrimas saíram deles. Então, foi aí exatamente aí que ele sentiu-se como um monstro. Não conseguiu se conter e abraçou-a num ato impensado tentando acalmá-la. Agora, era um pai que abraçava a filha tentando acalmá-la da dor. Tentando mostrar que estava tudo bem. Que ele estava ali e estava tudo bem.

Então, no meio daquele abraço ele lembrou-se da palavra chave:

_Livro_.

Pensou em afastá-la em se despedir e expulsá-la. Porém, travou. Não conseguiu fazer absolutamente nada. Ela não retribuía o abraço. Estava estática, com os braços para baixo, sentindo uma lágrima após a outra rolar por sua bochecha e uma dor de cabeça ameaçava sua testa.

-Kagome...

Ela não teve coragem para erguer o rosto e encará-lo.

-É... Ah... Fica... –Inuyasha encostou sua testa na dela.

-Hã? –ela então, levantou a cabeça. Queria entender o que ele estava querendo dizer. –Fica?

-É. Kagome fica aqui comigo essa noite.

-O quê? –ela espantou-se e acabou o empurrando. –O que você está pensando?

Ele fechou os olhos. –Não... Não é isso. É que... –abriu os olhos novamente. Ainda estava fraco. Uma sopa não melhoria sua situação. Ele ainda estava fraco. –Eu... Eu... Você fica aqui, por favor. Eu... –fechou os olhos mais uma vez e caiu com tudo no chão desmaiado.

Kagome berrou assustada. –Inuyasha!

-.-Continua-.-

_Olá! Quando tudo parecia ruim... Eis que surge uma oportunidade para Inuyasha. Está mais do que explícito que a fome uniu laços. Quem imaginaria que o Inuyasha estava assim tão escasso. O coração bom de Kagome nunca permitiria que ele viesse a perecer. Agora, o que acontecerá? O que fará Kagome? O pobre Inuyasha desmaiou, estaria ele começando a pagar por seus pecados?_

_Novamente o meu msn não foi! Deve haver algum complô. Mas, vamos novamente tentar._

_Eu vou deixar tudo escrito, porque se eu ponho ponto com complica é tudo._

_**Daiane12 (arroba) (ponto) (hotmail) (ponto) (com). **__Pronto! Podem me adicionar só me digam que estão lendo minha fic. Certo? Porque eu não costumo aceitar todos e tal, só para facilitar as coisas mesmo._

_Agora vamos para um trechinho do próximo capítulo:_

-Eu... Eu te amo. –ele murmurou.

Kagome não evitou corar.

-Por quê?

-Porque não é certo. Quando eu estou com você, eu fico feliz... Mas, meu coração dói demais.

-Não precisa... –Kagome disse fazendo um movimento como se fosse levantar. Inuyasha segurou o ombro dela.

-Tudo bem, eu estou melhor. Era só fome mesmo e um pouco de cansaço.

-Mas...

-Não pense nisso. –pediu Inuyasha. –Você sempre se prende ao seu passado... Como se fosse incapaz de viver no presente ou de aceitar o futuro.

-Não... Kagome... Eu não tenho certeza de como você...

-Olha, nem eu como você é. Vamos dormir...

_O que acontecerá a seguir?_

Agora vamos aos comentários! Obrigada mais uma vez, saibam que sou extremamente grata a todos. Obrigada! 

Lilermen. – OI, tudo bem?Olha, esse Inuyasha está um pouco lerdo mesmo! Mas, aos poucos as coisas vão melhorando, olha eu não sei o tamanho do capítulo estava do mesmo tamanho desse. Esse também foi um pouco pequeno? Bem, o Kouga talvez demore um pouco para voltar em ação, mas, em conseqüência mais pessoas vão aparecer nos próximos capítulos. Aguarde. Beijos e até.

Kagome Juju Assis. – Olá! Como vai?Tudo bem sobre não comentar, só de ler, já estou feliz. Hmm... Vejamos, não sei quando ele vai perceber o quão a Kagome é linda. Mas... Não posso contar o que vai acontecer. Muita coisa ainda vai rolar. Não se preocupe. Espero te ver aqui no próximo capítulo. Beijos e até.

Lore Yuki. – Olá! Tudo bem? Ah! Parece que o pessoal gostou dos fragmentos da memória da Kagome, acho que vou por mais alguns. O que acha? E todo mundo disse que o capítulo estava pequeno, mas, o tamanho estava normal. Não quis ser má, mas, confesso que como qualquer escritora eu possuo um grau de crueldade. Espero que tenha gostado beijos e até.

Lory Higurashi. – Olá! Como vai? Você logo vai saber o porquê da Sango ter parado no Hospital. Uma coisa interessante foi que só você comentou o caso, para os outros ou passou despercebido, ou ignoraram, não sei. Mas, logo você saberá o que houve. Fui rápida dessa vez? Espero te ver no próximo capítulo, beijos e até.

Kaori – sann. – Oi, tudo bem? O meu problema é ser uma pessoa dorminhoca, eu não gosto de dormir exageradamente, não durmo a tarde e não durmo até tarde, mas, gosto de dormir umas oito horas por noite. Mas, eu estou me esforçando, eu só não posso parar, não é? Eu também não posso atualizar demais ou daqui mais para frente vou demorar ainda mais para postar, porque estarei escrevendo, agora existe um número de capítulos que estou à frente e faz com que eu possa atualizar no mínimo uma vez por semana. Com toda a certeza as coisas estão fugindo do plano inicial. Obrigada! Espero te ver logo. Beijos.

_Opa, por enquanto é só pessoal._

_Quem falava isso? "Por hoje é só pessoal", quem falava isso? Eu esqueci mesmo._

_Espero ver todos em breve._

_Mil beijos_

_Boa semana para todos_

_Tchau_

_Dani_


	10. Cap10 Conversa no sofá

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap. 10- Conversa no sofá._

Kagome pensou em chamar o médico, porém, ele gritara daquele jeito raivoso dizendo que não ia. Então, ligou para sua mãe avisando que não dormiria em casa para conseguir cuidar de um conhecido que estava mal. Pensou em dizer que era uma amiga, mas, sentir-se-ia muito mal. Pensou em dizer que era Inuyasha, porém, algo a travou e ela não conseguiu. Sua mãe pareceu apreensiva, mas, concordou. Não havia volta.

Deitou-o com muita dificuldade sobre a cama no quarto, cobriu-o e deixou um pano molhado sobre a testa dele. Logo após, correu na farmácia e comprou remédio. Ele estava dormindo agora com uma expressão sofrida no rosto. Ele estava sofrendo.

-Eu não... Sei. Você precisa saber.

Kagome olhou para ele, percebeu, ele estava delirando. Molhou novamente o pano e deixou outra vez sobre a cabeça dele. Rezando para que ele melhorasse. Talvez, fosse necessário tomar alguma vitamina específica ou tomar soro.

-Preciso do dinheiro.

Ela sentou-se na ponta da cama, preocupada. Do que será que ele falava?

-Karen e Karina, duas irmãs... Tão diferentes.

Pelo jeito ele falava de alguma história.

-Ele precisa do dinheiro. Precisa mesmo. Ele precisa tanto que faria tudo. Eu faria tudo.

Ela acariciou a face dele. –Por favor, melhore.

-Eu... Eu te amo. –ele murmurou.

Kagome não evitou corar. Ele estava blefando, delirando, não sabia o que falava. Aquelas palavras não eram para ela. Não mesmo.

-Eu te amo K... Karina. Ele queria dizer.

Sentiu-se aliviada. Com certeza, era somente a história do novo livro dele. Pensou em ver se achava o arquivo no laptop... Não. Ela não podia fazer isso. Ele ficaria bravo.

-Eu te amo... Eu... Te... Amo... –ele repetia entre falas abafadas, ofegante, delirando. Isso incomodava Kagome... Ela não queria ouvir essas palavras. Mas, ela não tinha como fazê-lo parar de dizê-las.

-Eu... Te... Amo! –ele exclamou desesperado e num estalo abriu os olhos, suando frio e ofegando ainda mais.

-Você acordou. –ela sorriu ao ver que ele enfim, acordará. Estava corado e com uma cara péssima, mas, estava acordado.

-Ah... Eu estava delirando? –ele perguntou pausadamente.

Kagome pegou o termômetro que havia comprado na farmácia e deu para ele. –Estava. Coloque debaixo do braço, precisamos saber se a febre abaixou. Qualquer coisa você vai ao médico.

Inuyasha contra a vontade obedeceu Kagome. Passado cinco minutos olhou para o termômetro e estava praticamente bom com 37, 5°. Sua febre estava abaixando.

-Isso é bom. –Kagome olhou para o relógio. –Já são dez horas... Eu vou indo. –ela não sabia o motivo, mas, não queria ficar ali. Queria cuidar dele. Não gostava de não ajudar, porém, naquele momento ela só conseguia pensar nos "eu te amo" dele e isso a irritava tanto. Fazia-a se sentir tão mal.

Inuyasha permaneceu calado. Estava em dúvida sobre o que faria. Estava grato por ela. Ela o alimentara, comprara até alimentos, ainda cuidara dele com tanto apreço e ela ia embora agora.

Ele podia deixar que ela fosse embora?

Ele precisava agradecer. Criar situações para o seu livro... Apenas, situações. Ser educado.

Kagome levantou-se de cima da cama. –Por favor, cuide-se, certo? –começou a se dirigir para a porta do quarto.

Inuyasha levantou em um impulso, cambaleando foi até Kagome e segurou-a pelo braço. –Por favor, fique. –murmurou.

-Não... Você não entende. Eu não _posso_ ficar. –ela sabia que estava tudo bem, sua mãe já estava avisada. Porém, ela sentia que precisava ir.

-Por quê?

-Porque não é certo. Quando eu estou com você, eu fico feliz... Mas, meu coração dói demais.

Inuyasha não falou nada. O que faria? O que diria? Tudo depois daquele Kouga tinha desandado. Tinha piorado... Quer dizer, melhorado o seu livro. O seu protagonista era quase um herói. Ou não...

-Eu... Não consigo esquecê-lo.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso. Ela não o esquecia. Sorte ela estar de costas para ele.

-O Kouga, eu não o esqueço. Apesar, de tudo.

Então, Inuyasha sentiu uma raiva surgir. Seu rosto tomou outra forma, uma forma como se tivesse sido insultado, cara de desgosto.

-Ele... Parecia gostar de mim. Talvez, gostasse. Mas, ele me traiu com a minha amiga. Amiga de infância! Ela gostava tanto dele que não se importou em perder nossa amizade... –Kagome soluçou. Inuyasha percebeu: ela estava chorando. –Então, eu descobri tudo. Quer dizer, eu vi... Tudo. Assim, acabou. Acabou... Acabou... –ela começou a chorar desesperadamente. –Eu pensei que isso não podia acontecer... Porque ele gostava de mim. Ele não podia simplesmente desistir de tudo assim. Éramos noivos.

Inuyasha continuou a segurar o pulso de Kagome. Não sabendo o que fazer.

-Isso... Isso... Eu sou tão fraca. –ela balançou o braço fazendo com que ele soltasse o pulso dela. –Eu vou embora. –então, apressou-se para sair.

Inuyasha juntou forças e foi atrás dela. Ela pegou suas coisas de cima da mesa. Ele foi até ela e a abraçou com delicadeza. Ele deveria estar na cama, mas, ele sentiu que ela precisava ser abraçada. Ele sentiu que queria abraçá-la.

-Por favor, Kagome... Fica aqui. Eu preciso de você ao meu lado hoje.

Kagome soltou um suspiro, acalmando-se. –Então, volte para a cama. –pediu. -Onde eu vou dormir? –completou ao perceber que não haveria como ir para casa.

-Ah... Er... No sofá?

Kagome riu. –Tudo bem.

Inuyasha voltou para a cama. –Obrigado. Eu espero não te dar mais trabalho.

-Tudo bem. –ela riu. –Você tem outro travesseiro e edredom?

-No armário.

Kagome abriu e viu que pelo menos o armário era organizado. Pegou o edredom e o travesseiro. –Durma bem. –então, saiu do quarto, fechou a porta e acomodou-se no sofá. Logo o sono veio...

Já Inuyasha não pregou os olhos. Esperou passar um bom tempo e levantou-se. Foi para a sala e a viu deitada dormindo no sofá. Ele sorriu com a cena. Ela estava sem óculos e os cabelos estavam soltos. Ela estava tão bonita...

Como no retrato.

Aproximou-se com cuidado. Tirou o edredom e a pegou no colo. Era melhor ele dormir no sofá e ela na cama. Era melhor assim. Totalmente, melhor assim. Uma forma de agradecer pelo o que ela fez. Ao deitá-la na cama, infelizmente, ela acordou.

-O que você está fazendo? –ela perguntou assustada.

-Colocando você na cama.

-Por quê?

-Porque visitas merecem conforto. Aquele sofá é horrível e você cuidou de mim, eu preciso agradecer, não é?

-Não precisa... –Kagome disse fazendo um movimento como se fosse levantar. Inuyasha segurou o ombro dela.

-Tudo bem, eu estou melhor. Era só fome mesmo e um pouco de cansaço.

-Mas...

Inuyasha sorriu. –Nada! Eu durmo no sofá.

Ela corou. –Não, fique aqui. Você é quem precisa de conforto. –levantou-se rapidamente. –Nem sei de onde tirou essa idéia de me por na cama, Deus. Inuyasha durma aqui. Não é um pedido é uma ordem. –acrescentou sorrindo.

Ele continuou sorrindo sem saber o que falar. Aquele silêncio era horrível. Totalmente perturbador. –Ah, eu estou melhor, durma na cama... –Inuyasha quebrou o silêncio.

-Pode dormir você. É _você _que precisa da cama.

-Não, não... _Visitas _devem receber todo o conforto, pelo menos o máximo que se pode dar... Bem, que aqui o máximo nem é considerado algum tipo de conforto, entretanto, é o máximo e deve ser dado.

-Inuyasha, você está realmente cansado... Pode dormir na cama.

-Durma você, Kagome. Você é a visita.

-Por favor, Inuyasha me obedeça e deite nessa cama.

-Pelo amor de Deus pare de teimar e vá logo dormir nessa cama.

-Você não acha essa discussão totalmente inútil?

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. –Totalmente. –falou por fim.

Começaram a rir surpresos com si mesmos. Como podiam ser tão bobos de discutirem sobre algo tão fútil? Não sabiam responder, só sabiam que acharam tanta graça que mal conseguiam parar de rir.

-Vamos ver tv. - sugeriu Inuyasha ao se recuperar.

-Sua tv funciona?

-Sim... Parece que não?

-Bem... Sinceramente, sim.

Riram.

-Nada aqui em casa funciona muito bem.

Dirigiram-se até a sala, sentando-se no sofá e ligando a tv. Por sorte estava passando um filme de comédia romântica... Certo que ambos já haviam visto aquele filme como qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse acesso à tv, isso simplesmente pelo fato de o filme ter sido repetido mais vezes que a existência da humanidade.

-Esse filme é muito bom! –exclamou Inuyasha super animado. –Eu o assisti seis vezes já... Sei até as falas de alguns personagens.

Kagome riu. –Seis vezes? Nossa! Eu assisti duas só... Essa é a terceira. Mas, é muito bom mesmo... Que horas são?

-Madrugada...

-Nossa! Aliás, meu sono passou... Totalmente.

-O meu também.

-Você está bem? –indagou preocupada.

-Sim, estou ótimo... Muito obrigado. Estou bom graças a você. Acabo de ter uma dívida imensa com você... Pelo jeito.

-Que nada! Sempre tratamos bem as pessoas que gostamos, não é? –sorriu ao falar isso, porém, o sorriso sumiu ao perceber o que falou. Inuyasha encarou-a na esperança de ver algo mais naqueles olhos azuis, agora omitidos pelas imensas lentes dos óculos.

-É... Mesmo assim... Nossa! Essa parte é muito legal. –comentou tentando sair do clima pesado que estava quase se formando.

-Eu concordo...! Na primeira vez que eu vi eu ri tanto que chorei. –ela comentou alegremente preferindo mudar mesmo de assunto.

-Eu chorei de rir muito. A cara do personagem principal é cômica.

-Sim, e o vilão? –riu. –Parece mais uma donzela.

A conversa foi seguindo, mudando cada hora para um assunto novo.

-Quando eu era pequeno eu adorava me esconder da minha mãe. –disse Inuyasha. –Uma vez eu fui numa boutique e me escondi entre as roupas quando ela se aproximou eu apareci e lhe dei o maior susto. No fim, ela quase me matou, mas, foi muito engraçado.

-Eu era mais comportada... Sempre brinquei na rua de esconde-esconde e pega-pega.

-Eu era mais caseiro, confesso.

-Você parece alguém caseiro.

-Você também.

-Agora, eu sou mais mesmo. Mas, antes, eu gostava de sair bastante. Eu e minhas amigas... Porém, tudo mudou. –Kagome abaixou a cabeça.

O filme acabou na tv e logo começou o noticiário de madrugada.

-Não pense nisso. –pediu Inuyasha. –Você sempre se prende ao seu passado... Como se fosse incapaz de viver no presente ou de aceitar o futuro.

-A verdade é que eu sou. –ela afirmou triste. –Não consigo apagá-lo. Está marcado como brasa na minha mente e quanto mais eu fujo dele mais perto ele fica de mim.

-Não diga isso...

-Como Kouga, ele voltou agora e eu estava quase o esquecendo. Ele... Ele... Eu queria tanto poder fazer alguma coisa.

-Você pode.

-Todos dizem isso e...

Inuyasha encarou-a. - Todos querem o seu bem. Kaede disse que antes você era diferente...

-Diferente? Ela diz tolices.

-Você usava outras roupas, era mais espontânea...

-Ela disse isso?

-Quando eu fui à sua casa... Eu entrei no seu quarto e vi uma foto sua com o Kouga.

Kagome corou violentamente. –Eu deveria ter jogado aquilo fora... Eu...

-Você estava sorrindo de uma forma que eu nunca tinha visto.

Suspirou entristecida. –Eu acho que não tenho motivos para ficar sorrindo. Olhe para mim Inuyasha! Olhe! Eu sou terrível. Fui abandonada pelo cara que eu amava profundamente e que era meu noivo, em alguns meses íamos nos casar. Fui traída por ele e pela minha amiga de infância, a menina que brincava comigo e quem eu compartilhei segredos e que segredos foram compartilhados. –fez uma cara de choro, mas, nenhuma lágrima veio. –Abandonei os estudos por achar que não tinham mais importância, eu... Eu percebi como sou feia e estranha. Horrenda... Tão sem importância. –uma lágrima, enfim, veio. –Eu percebi que sou um lixo sem valor.

-Não... Você não é isso. Deus, de onde você tirou essas coisas? –indagou. Certo, Inuyasha estava se esforçando para não rir porque de certa maneira concordava com a tragédia dela. Ela era desajeitada, feia e chata... Entretanto, não conseguia entender o motivo de não conseguir ser indiferente de pensar que ela estava enganada dizendo tudo isso.

-Eu sei que sou...

-Não.

-Eu sei que você acha isso.

Pronto! Tudo para complicar sua vida. Como ela sabia disso? Ela tinha como provar? Não... Ele precisava dela. Ela era seu apoio para construir seu livro.

-Não, não acho. –omitir os fatos seria a melhor maneira. Bem, que no fundo, ele sabia que não era tanta mentira.

-Acha sim... Todos acham. Todos...

Inuyasha segurou o rosto dela fazendo com que o rosto dela ficasse de frente com o dele sem que pudesse haver movimento algum. –É sério... Aquela foto sua... É a verdadeira Kagome.

-Não tenha certeza disso.

-Eu não tenho! –ele exclamou com raiva. Isso o irritava. Ele não tinha certeza absolutamente de nada, além do fato de ser um escritor pobre desesperado que precisava escrever logo um livro de romance que vendesse consideravelmente bem.

Ela espantou-se com o tom de voz usado.

-Desculpa, não queria parecer grosseiro...

-Tudo bem... Eu que incômodo.

-Nada.

-Acho melhor dormirmos, agora.

-Não... Kagome... Eu não tenho certeza de como você...

-Olha, nem eu como você é. Vamos dormir...

-Não! –ele quase berrou. –Ah, desculpa, Kagome... Mostre-me como você é...

-Eu sou como eu sou!

-Não! Você não é...

-Sou. Pare de blefar.

-Eu quero saber como você...

-Cala a boca ai embaixo! –gritou o vizinho do andar de cima. Um barulho de porrada foi ouvido a esquerda e o vizinho da direita berrou um "Fiquem quietos pestes".

-Melhor irmos dormir. –pediu Kagome.

-Não. –Inuyasha segurou-a pelos ombros. –Não... Eu quero saber como você é de verdade. Quem é a Kagome, como é a Kagome, o que a Kagome pensa, se ela sente raiva, se ela quer rir ou chorar. Eu quero saber tudo da Kagome.

Ela não soube o que responder. Não encontrou palavra alguma. Abraçou-o totalmente tocada pelas palavras dele.

Ele afastou-se um pouco e beijou a testa dela com carinho. Entrelaçaram as mãos, sentando-se no sofá, ali, abraçados, encostados um ao outro, quietos sem emitiram som algum. Um silêncio reconfortante quando não sabia mais o que falar. Um silêncio que selava algum tipo de tesouro.

O sono veio e dormiram ali mesmo, com a cabeça dela encostada ao peito dele e com a cabeça dele sobre a dela. Os braços estendidos com as mãos entrelaçadas.

Quando Inuyasha acordou estava deitado no sofá sem nenhuma Kagome ao seu lado. Levantou-se preocupado num instante e foi até a cozinha. Em cima da pia havia um prato com bolo, um pote com biscoitos, uma jarra com suco e uma xícara com leite e café. No fogão estava um bule com café recém feito.

-Ela fez tudo isso. –ele repetiu em voz alta o que pensava tentando imaginar por que. Sabia que ontem havia sido uma noite extremamente estranha... As suas palavras, eles dormindo abraçados no sofá. Ele estava pirado só podia ser... Pensava também como transporia tudo aquilo para seu livro. Não podia escrever que o principal morria de fome. Precisaria de muita imaginação.

Pegou o bolo e a jarra e levou até a sala, sentando-se na frente do seu laptop. Onde viu um papel grudado sobre.

"_Inuyasha, eu levantei cedo... Precisava ir trabalhar. Deixei para você: bolo, suco, café e biscoitos... Por favor, alimente-se bem. Não pule nenhuma refeição. Com carinho, Kagome"._

Inuyasha sorriu ao ler aquilo, amassou o papel e jogou-o no chão. Porém, sua consciência pesou. Pegou o papel do chão, desamassou, dobrou-o e colocou ao lado do prato de bolo, depois, guardaria em algum lugar... Ligou o laptop e começou a digitar.

_Hugo estava nervoso depois daquela conversa. Precisava agir rápido. Por isso, resolveu formular um plano. Ao visitar Karen em casa - por sorte a encontrou sozinha, fingiu passar mal._

_-Deus, o que houve? –ela indagou ao ver que ele quase caiu ao levantar do sofá._

_-Nada. Bem, desculpa sobre o outro dia._

_-Que nada... Você foi tão corajoso. Kaled sempre volta, mesmo que eu diga não. Estou tão cansada._

_Hugo sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. _

_-Você... Bem, eu era namorada de Kaled, porém, ele me traiu... Com minha melhor amiga, Aline... Eu não consigo apagar isso da minha memória. Nunca... Nunca... Eu não suporto mais. Estou sofrendo tanto e tanto. Oh, Hugo... Mil desculpas._

_-Tudo bem, Karen. Tudo bem. –ele levantou, mas, cambaleou fingindo passar mal._

_-Tudo bem com você Hugo? Parece mal..._

_-Não, é que eu estou com uma gripe. –começou a tossir. _

_-Gripe? –ela pareceu surpresa. _

_-É... Talvez, não sei. Estou um pouco zonzo._

_-Oh, deixe me fazer um chá para você. Se minha mãe ou minha irmã estivesse em casa, elas saberiam o que fazer._

_-Tudo bem... _

_-Eu vou fazer. –ela levantou-se e foi até a cozinha. Ele aproveitou o momento e foi até o banheiro, pressionou as bochechas para parecerem mais vermelhas, molhou um pouco a raiz do cabelo e voltou. Em cinco minutos ela estava de volta. –Pegue esse chá. –ela deu a xícara para ele. –Deus, está tão corado. Será que está com febre? Parece suar frio também..._

_-Não, eu já disse que estou legal._

_-Vamos a um médico!_

_-Não! –ele exclamou depressa, não podia ir ao médico ou sua farsa ia por água abaixo. Tomou o chá. –Obrigado Karen, você é muito gentil._

_-Que nada. Você que é gentil... Você me protegeu._

_Ele segurou as mãos dela. Ela estava sentada ao lado dele. –Karen, eu sempre vou te proteger, certo? Eu quero saber tudo sobre você. Tudo mesmo. Eu quero que essa sua dor suma. Que ela suma para sempre. Karen, minha Karen, eu quero tanto o seu bem._

_Ela corou violentamente._

_-Por favor, Karen, deixe-me conhecer você. –dizendo isso ele inclinou-se e a beijou nos lábios. Por mais idiota que isso lhe parecesse, ele sabia. Havia a conseguido. Ela já estava no papo._

_Agora era só amaciá-la e conseguir o que queria. _

_-Eu preciso ir. O seu chá me fez milagre, - levantou-se em um pulo. –Fique bem._

_Ela não respondeu nada, estava corada e paralisada. As mãos sobre os lábios, incrédula do beijo que havia ganhado. Com lágrimas nos olhos. Lágrimas que significavam vitória._

-.-Continua-.-

_Olá pessoal! Desta vez eu demorei muito, não é? Nem vou dar desculpas, mas, espero ser perdoada. _

_**PESQUISA – LEIAM ISSO!**_

_Bem, eu estava pensando em fazer uma comunidade no orkut para postar alguns contos, o que vocês acham? Eu estou em dúvida entre uma comunidade ou um blog. Vocês acham que alguém estaria interessado em ler alguma coisa minha sem ser fanfics relacionadas a animes/livros? Eu gostaria muito de saber a opinião de todos, pois, isso vai me ajudar muito. Obrigada pela atenção._

_Vamos dar uma olhada no próximo capítulo:_

Ao abrir a porta não viu Kagome alguma, era ele... O seu irmão, Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha havia feito um milagre. Ele já conseguia imaginar a mulherada lendo seu livro e chorando com essa história.

-Ayame, vá embora. –pediu Kaede.

–Você está cada dia mais ridícula.

Inuyasha ficou sem ação. O que ele faria?

-Não. –ele segurou o braço de Miroku fazendo o largar Kagome. –Ela vem comigo. –então, ele a puxou para si.

Ele nem conseguia entender o que estava sentindo.

Arrependimento.

E uma dor desgraçada no peito. Uma dor que foi se alastrando por todo seu corpo.

-Fim-

_O que acham que vai acontecer? Mais dois novos personagens? Tudo para esquentar ainda mais a situação._

_Por favor, pessoal responda sobre eu fazer o blog, sobre quererem ler ou não algo diferente escrito por mim._

_Agora vamos aos comentários._

_Pessoal, obrigada por lerem e comentarem, isso me faz sentir tão bem. Às vezes, meu dia não está tão bom e quando vejo que alguém comentou, que alguém se importou com o que eu escrevi isso me deixa tão feliz, sem palavras, por favor, acreditem, estou sendo imensamente sincera._

Lilermen. – Olha, como os capítulos já estão escritos há tempos é difícil fazê-los maiores, porque aí complicaria muita coisa. Mas, os que ainda escreverei estou tentando aumentá-los ao máximo. O que achou desse capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado. Próximo capítulo você descobre o que houve com a Sango. Beijos, desculpe a demora.

Lory Higurashi. – O que achou desse capítulo? Próximo capítulo você sabe o que houve com nossa querida Sango. E também mais dois personagens, Sesshoumaru e Ayame aparecem. O próximo capítulo é quente, pode apostar. Desculpe a demora, beijos e até.

Kagome Juju Assis. – Sim, a Kagome vai sofrer um pouco mais. E muito mais. E mais. E mais. Opa, uma hora para, prometo. De uma forma ou de outra. Desculpa a demora, e obrigada por ler. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, beijos e até.

Cosette. – Oi, já está add no msn como dito. Já até nos falamos. Bem, eu postei a fic no meio da semana, mas, espero que no final de semana você possa lê-la. Desculpa, nada de hentai. Seu nome é legal, acredite? Raro, bonito, praticamente único. Desculpa a demora, beijos.

Kagome. – Olá, aos poucos estou continuando, obrigada, beijos.

Sakura – princesa. – Tudo bem sobre não mandar o comentário, está perdoada. Espero que você esteja mais saudável. Se cuide com muito cuidado. E que bom que sua mãe está melhor, isso me deixa feliz. Nada de tomar gelado, viu? Confesso que estou resfriada também. Beijos e até.

Lore Yuki. – Olha, uma fase colegial da Sango e da Kagome vai vir no futuro. Eu acho. Ainda bem que gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse também. Ainda a Kagome não leu... Será que ela vai ler afinal? Desculpa a demora, beijos e até.

Agome – chan. – Desculpa sobre os capítulos curtos, eles já foram escritos não há como alongá-los, mas, alguns mais futuros estou tentando deixar maior. Obrigada por ler, beijos e até.

_Obrigada a todos!_

_Fiquem bem_

_Beijos_


	11. Cap11 Ayame

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap. 11. – Ayame._

Inuyasha parou de digitar. Releu algumas páginas da história e sorriu. Parecia que a história finalmente teria um rumo... Ele só precisava mostrar logo o motivo de Hugo estar tentando conquistar Karen. Fazer uma modificação ali ou lá e pronto, ele ficaria feliz. Mas, ele precisava ser rápido, pois, o tempo havia passado e ele teria agora que terminar tudo em um pouco mais de quatro meses. Espreguiçou-se e continuou a escrever, era bom aproveitar as horas de inspiração. Porém, antes ele olhou para o papel amassado ao lado do prato. Ela, Kagome, havia escrito isso. Ela havia cuidado dele com muito apreço e esse fato fazia ele se sentir miserável a usando como cobaia. Suspirou e começou finalmente a digitar.

_Hugo recebeu um telefonema, ao atender aquela mesma voz:_

_-Conseguiu?_

_-Ah, está praticamente no papo. –falou com um sorriso no rosto. Ele sabia que era verdade e isso o deixava feliz._

_-Ótimo! _

_-Quando eu vou receber Severo? –indagou arriscando. _

_Severo era um homem determinado e fazia tudo para ter o que ele queria. Hugo sabia disso e sabia que ele era um homem violento também. _

_-Quando seu trabalho estiver concluído. Eu a quero, Hugo. Eu a quero mais do que tudo e você vai trazê-la para mim. Você sabe, ou não vai receber nada além de marcas no rosto. – então, Hugo pode ouvir pelo telefone a risada de Severo. Aquilo o fez estremecer. Severo desligou o telefone e Hugo também. Onde Hugo havia se metido? Mas, ele faria isso, ele precisava... Mesmo querendo a mesma pessoa que Severo... Mesmo enganando outra pessoa... Até quando sua ganância ia dominá-lo?_

Inuyasha sorriu ao terminar de digitar aquilo. – Nada melhor do que um melodrama para um romance. – comentou vitorioso. Talvez, fosse à hora de colocar as coisas no lugar. A campainha tocou. Ele levantou imediatamente... Deveria ser Kagome.

Ao abrir a porta não viu Kagome alguma, era ele... O seu irmão, Sesshoumaru.

- O que você quer? –perguntou Inuyasha irritado. A presença do seu irmão o irritava e isso só tinha uma explicação, além de considerá-lo insuportável, ele era o dono da editora que publicava os livros de Kikyou. Sim, o irmão dele era dono de uma editora e nunca havia dado a oportunidade para o irmão, pelo menos até oferecer o prazo de seis meses. Sim, foi Sesshoumaru que havia dado essa _chance _a Inuyasha.

-Nada. Só vim ver como anda o livro.

-O quê?! Mas, ainda falta um pouco mais que quatro meses... Eu ainda tenho tempo.

-Eu sei. Mas, se o livro estiver um lixo... Eu simplesmente vou pedir para você fazer outro. –ele se sentou na cadeira à frente do laptop. – Agora me deixe ler.

Inuyasha se sentou no sofá com cara de emburrado. Ele sabia que Sesshoumaru, apesar de odiá-lo, era sua única chance para voltar a escrever livros e ganhar um dinheiro com isso. Passou cerca de meia hora quando Sesshoumaru se afastou da tela do laptop, Inuyasha o olhou aflito.

-O começo estava confuso... Para variar tem mistérios. –ele ironizou. –Mas, não está ruim, você só precisa esclarecer algumas coisas. Confesso que o começo não está muito bom, mas, conforme a história vai se desenvolvendo vai melhorando e é isso que importa. Mesmo tendo seus mistérios parece bom, pois, romances pode os ter e também, você colocou uns melodramas e o público vai gostar. Aliás, por que eu acho que esse Severo... Por mais que ele só tenha aparecido duas vezes ainda no livro... Bem... Por que eu o acho parecido comigo? –indagou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Inuyasha riu por dentro, ele tinha feito o seu irmão o vilão e era mesmo. Mesmo na vida real. Pelo menos era o que Inuyasha achava. –Ah, deve ser impressão. – falou gargalhando interiormente.

-Que seja. O livro pode continuar sendo escrito de onde parou. Eu nem sei como você conseguiu tirar essa idéia da sua cabeça oca. Meu irmão inútil finalmente está servindo para algo.

-Cala a boca!

-Bem, eu vou indo... Até. –dizendo isso se dirigiu até a porta. –Um pouco mais do que quatro meses... Não se esqueça.

Inuyasha assentiu com a cabeça. Ele não queria mais perder tempo com seu irmão. Quando ele saiu, ele voltou a se sentar na cadeira e voltou a digitar.

_Hugo deitou-se sobre sua cama e fechando os olhos foi se lembrando de um passado que queria esquecer._

_Lembrou-se da morte do pai... Ele havia sido assassinado por ter grandes dívidas com a máfia. Sua mãe havia sofrido muito, pois, todas as dívidas automaticamente passaram a ser dela. Hugo não agüentou ver sua mãe sofrendo... Então, ele foi buscar ajuda._

_-Foi quando eu adquiri mais dívidas do que eu poderia pagar... Mesmo que eu trabalhasse a minha vida toda. –Hugo falou entristecido levando as mãos ao rosto. – Eu descobri que Severo era um agiota e implorei sua ajuda. –ele tirou as mãos do rosto e sorriu entristecido. – E fui condenado a fazer os trabalhos sujos dele. – suspirou. – Porém, agora o jogo mudou. Ele me fez uma aposta e diz me pagar o que eu devo em dobro. –ele sentou-se na cama. – Então, eu vou fazer isso. –levantou-se em um pulo. –Se ele quer que eu conquiste Karen e deixe o caminho dele livre para Karina, eu farei. Mesmo que eu sofra... Eu irei. –então, ele saiu do quarto e depois de sua casa determinado em ir falar com Karen e conquistar cada dia mais o coração dela._

Pronto! Inuyasha se fascinou com o que leu. Ele havia conseguido por o máximo de drama na história e fazer de Hugo, que era um cafajeste ao enganar Karen, um jovem sofredor que fazia tudo pela segurança da mãe. Inuyasha havia feito um milagre. Ele já conseguia imaginar a mulherada lendo seu livro e chorando com essa história. Seu ego encheu-se de uma maneira gigantesca. Ele levantou-se, foi no quarto se trocar e foi correndo até a floricultura, lá ele criaria a situação entre Hugo e Karen, ou melhor, entre ele e Kagome.

-O que você veio fazer aqui? –ela berrou chorando. –Eu pensei que eu havia pedido para me esquecer. Para simplesmente sumir! Eu pensei que eu nunca mais teria que ver essa sua cara. Traíra. Traíra! Traíra!

Inuyasha parou bem em frente da floricultura, lá se encontravam Kagome, Kaede e uma garota que ele nunca havia visto antes. Ela era bem bonita, tinha os olhos bem verdes e dois rabos-de-cavalo no cabelo castanho claro quase louro. Inuyasha olhou para a atual histérica Kagome e para a menina encolhida e quase chorando... Uma tão bonita e outra tão... Feia. Ele lamentou não a ter visto nunca antes.

-Suma da minha frente! –gritou Kagome.

-Vamos Kagome pare de gritar as pessoas da rua... –Kaede começou a falar.

-Eu estou cansada dos outros. Eu estou cansada demais. Eu estou cansada! Eu... Ayame... Por quê? –Kagome indagou quase suplicando.

A menina de olhos verdes a olhou. – Eu não tenho culpa! Eu o amava também. Eu o amava demais com todas as minhas forças. Por que ele tinha que gostar de você? Ele nunca havia olhado para mim.

-Você veio jogar na minha cara isso...?

-Não! Não mesmo. Eu vim pedir para você parar de segui-lo. Pois, você não o merece.

-Ayame, vá embora. –pediu Kaede. –Você não vê que está falando só bobagens?

-Não. Eu não estou. – Ayame teimou. –Por que o Kouga só a quer? Por quê? –ela começou a chorar.

-Amor não é um objeto! –exclamou Kaede.

-Kagome... O que aconteceu conosco? O quê?

Kagome olhou com raiva para Ayame. –O que você está dizendo? –ela estava ofegante. –Eu... Não fiz nada! Fui eu quem chegou à casa que seria minha ao casar e vi meu futuro marido abraçado, beijando e... E... Com uma pessoa que não era eu. O que você acha que eu fiz para merecer isso? O que eu fiz? Você acha que sou eu a errada? Eu que pergunto: por que sempre sou eu a errada? Por quê? –começou a chorar que chegava soluçar.

-Ayame... Eu imploro vai embora. –pediu Kaede. –Por favor, vá.

Ayame se aproximou de Kagome. –Sim, você é culpada. Porque você nos viu junto e não disse nada, fingiu que nada havia acontecido e terminou sem se explicar. Só falou depois para a Sango e só então, todos foram saber. Você é a pior de todos por ser tão lerda, por ser frouxa, por ser tão fraca. Olhe para você Kagome! –Ayame segurou o queixo de Kagome com força. –Você está cada dia mais ridícula. –falando isso ela se virou e foi embora empurrando Inuyasha ao sair. Ele que não havia sido percebido até então, acabou sendo. Quando Kagome o enxergou ela esbugalhou os olhos cheia de espanto.

-Oh, Deus! –ela exclamou amedrontada. Ela tirou o avental o jogando no chão e saiu correndo.

Inuyasha ficou sem ação. O que ele faria?

-Oh, vai atrás dela. Vai atrás dela! –começou a gritar Kaede com desespero. –Vá, seu idiota! –ela foi até o balcão e discou um número rapidamente. –Miroku, Ayame apareceu. Ayame apareceu e ela e Kagome brigaram Miroku. Venha logo. Venha logo. Por favor, venha logo.

Inuyasha ao ouvir isso saiu correndo atrás de Kagome. Ele não conseguia a achar em lugar algum. Procurou sem descansar até chegar a um viaduto a viu. Ele correu até ela.

- O que está fazendo? –indagou ao vê-la se aproximar do muro do viaduto. Ela olhava sem descanso para baixo.

-Nada. Eu só estou olhando os carros lá embaixo.

-Oh Deus, você quer se matar.

-Não... Eu não quero. Ou vou ser castigada. –ela começou a chorar mais e se agachou. –Inuyasha...

-Hã?

-Eu sou ridícula?

Inuyasha não respondeu.

Kagome soltou um riso forçado. –O problema não é o meu físico. Eu não estou querendo morrer. Eu já morri aos poucos, as decepções, o medo, a raiva e o ódio foram me matando. Eu, por dentro, já estou morta há tempos. Você sabe disso. Você é como todos os outros. Você também me acha ridícula e fingi que não. –ela soltou um suspiro. –Por isso, eu... Eu...

Inuyasha realmente se sentiu mal nessa hora. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia se mentir seria melhor ou não. Ele se sentia miserável, por isso.

-Kagome! –era Miroku. Ele veio correndo, abaixou-se e a abraçou forte. –Deus, não fique assim. Não fique assim. –ele levantou-se e a ajudou a levantar. –Vou te levar para casa.

-Eu não queria. –ela murmurou.

-Kagome, esqueça isso.

Inuyasha olhou aquela cena com receio. Com medo do que estava sentindo.

-Não. –ele segurou o braço de Miroku fazendo o largar Kagome. –Ela vem comigo. –então, ele a puxou para si.

Miroku deu um sorriso sapeca. –Acha bonito? Acha isso bonito? Você não está bancando herói algum. Você não é herói algum.

-Miroku... Não... Eu... Não... –Kagome murmurou.

-Eu sei que não sou herói algum. Mas, eu só quero o bem da Kagome.

-Estar perto da família não é bom para ela?

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Inuyasha se emudeceu. Ele não podia negar e dizer que isso era mentira. Ele se sentiu idiota e nojento... Ela passando por tudo isso e ele ali querendo situações, ajudas para um livro... Ela ali tão frágil.

-Miroku... Miroku... Miro... –Kagome fechou os olhos e desmaiou nos braços de Inuyasha.

-Kagome! –Inuyasha exclamou a segurando firmemente quando ela caiu. Ele estava assustado.

-Sempre acontece isso quando ela está sobre muita pressão. Por isso, quando algo acontece... Que possa a deixar assim todos se preocupam... Com ela correndo sem rumo e desmaiar por aí, ela pode se machucar ou coisa pior. –Miroku explicou para Inuyasha.

Eles estavam no hospital. Kagome estava no quarto tomando soro.

-Depois, de sofrer decepções e mais decepções Kagome se tornou fraca mentalmente. Então, quando ela se desespera e não sabe o que fazer... A mente dela sofre um colapso e ela desmaia.

-Entendo.

-Qualquer pessoa pode sofrer disso, porém, com ela acontece mais fácil.

-Certo. –Inuyasha se sentiu idiota ao pensar que ela ia se matar. Por mais que Kagome parecesse odiar sua condição... Ela não parecia capaz de tirar a própria vida. –Bem, eu vou indo... Acho que eu piorei a situação.

Miroku sorriu. –Esqueça. Fique. Ela vai gostar de te ver ao acordar.

-Não, sério... Eu vou indo. É melhor para ela. –ele falou e terminou a frase em pensamentos: _E para mim também_.

Ele saiu do hospital arrasado... Sem saber o que fazer.

-Oi! –Miroku exclamou ao ver Kagome acordando.

-Ah... Desculpa. –ela deu um sorriso fraco.

-Sua mãe logo vai chegar...

-Cadê...?

-Ele achou melhor ir embora.

Ela se sentou na cama.

-Vá com calma. Ainda está com o soro.

Ela olhou para o braço.

-Nem pense em tirá-los. Deixe o garoto pensar.

-Mas... Eu queria pedir desculpas.

-Por?

-Tudo sabe...

Miroku riu.

-Ah...

-Você não tem culpa alguma. Diga... Você o quer ver?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

-Isso é bom. Mas, tome cuidado.

Ela abaixou a cabeça. –Eu sei... Mas, ele tem sido bom para mim.

-Isso me deixa feliz...

-Eu sei.

-Seja sempre uma boa garota. –Miroku se aproximou e acariciou a face dela.

-Como vai Sango?

-Vai bem.

-E o bebê?

-Também. Logo ela vem te visitar. É que o bebê acabou nascendo prematuro, mas, graças tudo ocorreu bem. Estão os dois mais saudáveis do que nunca.

-Isso me deixa muito feliz.

-Kagome...

-Hmm?

-Estamos com muitas saudades.

Kagome pareceu não entender. Ele sempre a via... Mas, logo entendeu. Ele se referia a antiga Kagome. A Kagome que havia morrido.

-Fique bem.

Ela assentiu.

A porta do quarto foi aberta, era sua mãe e Kaede.

-Vejo que está em boas mãos, vou indo.

-Tchau Miroku e obrigada.

-Relaxa.

Inuyasha chegou a casa e foi logo ligando o laptop. Ele havia o deixado em casa. Suspirando...

-O que houve hoje? –indagou-se.

Tudo voltou a sua mente como um furacão... Parecia ser ótimo por aquilo no livro dele. Parecia bom... Mas, ele não conseguiu ter inspiração. Toda a sua vontade de escrever havia sumido. Ele não conseguiu digitar nem apenas uma letra. Nem sabia qual palavra seria a primeira. Ele não conseguia imaginar nada para por em seu livro. Ele nem ao menos conseguia ter um pingo de vontade de se forçar a escrever. Ele saiu da sala e foi até seu quarto e deitou na cama. Como o Hugo fez em seu livro. Mas, ele não conseguia pensar em motivos para enganar Kagome. Ele não conseguia pensar se havia algo suficiente para explicar o que ele estava fazendo. Ele nem conseguia entender o que estava sentindo.

Arrependimento.

E uma dor desgraçada no peito. Uma dor que foi se alastrando por todo seu corpo.

-O que eu estou fazendo? O quê?

Ele se sentiu desgraçado, amaldiçoado e estupidamente ridículo. Era ele o ridículo. Suas atitudes mesquinhas o denunciavam. Ele estava perdido.

Fechou os olhos e sem perceber foi adormecendo entre dúvidas, temores e dores que podiam significar mais do que arrependimentos.

-.-Continua-.-

_Olá pessoal! Como anda todos? Espero que bem._

_Ayame apareceu, até Sesshoumaru deu uma pequena aparecida. E na conversa entre Miroku e Kagome vimos o que realmente aconteceu a nossa querida Sango, nada grave! Ela e Miroku tiveram seu primeiro filho, que coisa mais fofa._

_Inuyasha está cada dia mais confuso. Cada vez mais envolvido com nossa pobre e amada Kagome, uma menina complexa demais. Mas, também... Com amizades como Ayame e namorados como Kouga, qualquer um enlouquece, não?_

_Agora vamos espiar um pouco o próximo episódio:_

Kikyou era sua heroína, Kagome era um traste que ele achou para ajudar a dar situações para seu livro.

-Veio ver minha irmã? –Kikyou perguntou sorrindo.

No caminho eles foram conversando bastante.

-Sango, desculpa não ter vindo antes. –Kagome disse ao chegar.

-Kagome cancelou tudo. Isso dois dias antes do casamento... E o vestido já estava pronto, acredita? Ela foi até o quarto e o rasgou inteiro naquele dia. (...) Ela parou de ligar para tudo e se fechou em um mundo que só ela consegue entender.

_Será que dá para entender o que vai acontecer a seguir? Acho que peguei trechos sem muita conexão uns com os outros. Terá sido maldade minha aumentar ainda mais a curiosidade de todos?_

_Acho que esse capítulo ainda é curto, mas, achei-o um capítulo interessante ainda mais com o aparecimento de Ayame. _

_Agora me deixa parar de enrolar e ir responder logo os comentários!_

Lilermen. – Olá! Como vai? Ah! Mais compridos virão, mesmo que possa ser os últimos. Mas, e esse? O que achou? Gostou? Odiou? Podia ser melhor? Ah! Sesshoumaru teve uma participação pequena, mas, dá para entender o ódio de Inuyasha do irmão. Um irmão dono de editora que nunca havia dado a chance para ele e só agora com o prazo de seis meses. Sesshoumaru talvez dê mais um ar da graça em algum outro capítulo. Espero te ver no próximo, beijos.

Lory Higurashi. – Oi, tudo bom? Bem... A Sango aparece finalmente no próximo capítulo, porém, já foi esclarecido o que houve. Nada grave! Pelo contrário, algo muito fofo, não? Oh não consegue adivinhar o final? Isso é bom! Confesso que nem eu (risos), mas, terá um final. Espero que seja qual for o resultado você goste. Espero te ver aqui na próxima, beijão.

Kaori-san. – Ah, olá! Tudo certinho? Quando li seu nick pensei que seu nome era Aline, mas, vi que são duas pessoas com um só profile, algo muito interessante. Ninguém nunca quis dividir um comigo. Será que sou uma pentelha mesmo? Sobre não comentar sempre, relaxa, acontece. Eu também tenho muitas coisas a fazer, hoje eu acordei mais cedo e aproveitei para revisar texto e postar. Mas, como estou com sono é bem capaz que muitas coisas tenham passado sem eu ver. Mesmo que você não comente sempre, só de saber que você ao menos lê e torce pela fanfic, nossa! Isso me deixa muito feliz, acredite. Mas, claro que se você postar quando puder vai me deixar ainda mais feliz. Ah, e uma hora Inuyasha toma jeito, acho... Bem, beijos e espero te ver na próxima.

Cosette. – Olá! Tudo certo? Sim, já está adicionada e já até nos falamos. Estou bem feliz de te ver aqui novamente. Pior ainda sou eu que faz o pobre Inuyasha e a pobre Kagome passar por cada saia-justa... Seu nome é lindo, acredite. Olha, eu queria publicar contos, pequenas histórias, poemas sim, aliás, eu tenho um flog com poemas, no meu profile tem lá: www.fotolog. Também ia colocar curiosidades, sim, algumas coisas sobre signos, bem tudo o que achasse legal e os outros gostassem. O problema é divulgar algo assim, pois, nem sempre alguém ia ler e publicar muitas coisas sem ninguém acessar é bem triste, confesso. Mas, bem, eu ainda to pensando com muito cuidado e apreço sobre essa idéia. Ainda preciso de um nome legal também. Sugestões? Bem, eu vou indo. Te vejo na próxima, beijos.

_Acho que é isso pessoal!_

_Obrigada a todos que postaram, acreditem, fizeram essa escritora muito mais feliz._

_Beijão_


	12. Cap12 Sango

Descrevendo uma história:

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap. 12. - Sango_

Quando Inuyasha finalmente acordou já era de madrugada. Suas costas estavam doendo e seus braços e pernas também. Ele havia dormido em uma péssima posição. Estava até com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira... Não havia nada muito atraente nela.

-É, talvez, esteja na hora de eu comprar alguma coisa. –falou pensativo. Ele sabia que se ele resolvesse fazer compras teria que gastar mais do que ele queria. Já que, ele queria muito o livro de Kikyou. Porém, ele era humano e precisava comer...

Foi até a sala e sentou-se a frente do laptop, ele precisava escrever... Sesshoumaru já havia aparecido para encher o saco dele. O bom é que apesar da história não ser a melhor não parecia ser a pior e ele poderia continuar no mesmo ritmo que estava. Quer dizer, contanto que completasse tudo a tempo.

-Eu preciso escrever. –afirmou em bom som a fim de entender o que essas palavras realmente significavam e assim fazer sua mente trabalhar mais e mais rápido.

_Hugo chegou logo na casa de Karen. Ele ia tocar a campainha, porém, outra pessoa o fez antes dele. Era uma jovem com cabelos louros e olhos verdes penetrantes, uma jovem muito bela. _

_-O que faz aqui? –a senhora Kaoru assim que o viu indagou._

_Hugo ia abrir a boca para responder quando a jovem respondeu por ele._

_-Eu vim falar com ela._

_-Por que voltou? Já não basta o que você fez antes... Oh, Aline, por favor._

_Ao ouvir o nome Aline, Hugo recordou-se do que Miguel havia dito. Era a amiga que havia traído Karen e roubado o noivo idiota dela. _

_Quando Aline ia responder à velha Kaoru o portão foi aberto. Era Karen com uma expressão de espanto._

_-O que veio fazer aqui? –indagou bem alto, pelo jeito nem havia percebido a presença de Hugo. _

_-Eu vim aqui para te dizer uma só coisa, Karen, querida. _

_-O quê? –perguntou Karen aos berros._

_-Para de perseguir o Kaled._

_-Ele que me persegue._

_-Pare ou suma, sei lá o quê. Mas, por favor, para de nos atrapalhar._

_-Eu não estou atrapalhando ninguém. Ele é que está me atrapalhando._

_-Não está! –exclamou Aline com raiva. –Eu tive que fazer tantos sacrifícios por ele, para tê-lo por perto... Enquanto, você sempre o teve. Ele sempre olhou só para essa sua cara de sonsa. Ele nunca olhava para mim. E eu me perguntava com raiva o que era que você tinha que eu não podia ter. Mas, eu consegui tê-lo... Até que você nos viu no quarto juntos. Oh, como eu sofri para que aquilo acontecesse..._

_-Você veio aqui me dizer essas palavras? Oh, Aline, suma você. Leve Kaled junto. Leve-o. Eu não suporto mais sofrer. Você não sabe como tem sido minha vida ingrata. Por favor, deixe-me. Sumam os dois. Não me procurem mais. Sou eu quem pede, ou melhor, implora com todas as forças. _

_-É sua presença que nos perturba._

_-Não. Por causa de vocês minha vida é um inferno. Suas traíras, sumam, sumam e sumam._

_-Parem meninas. Parem. –pedia Kaoru._

_Enquanto isso, Hugo ia se sentindo menor e perdido. Ele não havia sido percebido, talvez, fosse melhor ir embora. Ou não? Ele havia vindo com a intenção de conquistar Karen... Talvez, fosse uma boa oportunidade._

_-Por quê? Por que Kaled só tem olhos para você? Uma menina sonsa e sem sal. Uma menina idiota e fraca. Alguém tão ridícula como você. Eu não suporto perder para alguém tão ridícula quanto você! – Ayame berrou e dizendo isso se virou e foi embora. Parecia ser uma declaração de guerra a Karen. Hugo sentiu muita pena dela na hora._

_Os olhos de Karen se encheram de lágrimas e ela olhou com tristeza para Kaoru e foi aí que percebeu Hugo. Ela soltou um guincho assustada e saiu correndo._

_Kaoru ficou com uma expressão de medo e começou a berrar:_

_- Corra atrás dela. Corra! Oh, Deus... Miguel venha cá! Venha! Algo ruim aconteceu._

_Hugo só viu Miguel sair da casa de Karen e começou a correr atrás dela. Estava difícil achá-la, mas a encontrou agachada debaixo de uma árvore._

Inuyasha parou um pouco de digitar... Era bom diferenciar alguns fatos. Espreguiçou-se e voltou ao trabalho.

_-Karen... –chamou-a. Então, ela o olhou com aqueles olhos chorosos quase suplicando que ele não se aproximasse._

_-Vá embora. –ela pediu aos murmúrios._

_Ele se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela. –Vamos, Karen... _

_-Hugo... Você me acha ridícula?_

_Ele a olhou assustado sem saber o que responder. Mas, lembrou da aposta, do dinheiro... E sua ganância aumentou nesse instante._

_-Não. –respondeu secamente._

_Ela deu um sorriso tímido._

_-Eu não sei o motivo, mas, sou tão fraca. Eu vi meu noivo e minha amiga em um quarto, o quarto que seria meu ao casar... Eu vi os dois juntos em uma situação tão ruim. Oh, como eu chorei... –ela fungou e mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. – Eu não pude agüentar._

_Hugo a puxou e eles dois levantaram. Ela só porque ele a puxou para cima. _

_-Estou tão perdida. Tão perdida. Eu... Eu... Eu... Não queria... Ah... –ela fechou os olhos e desmaiou._

_Ele a segurou e a colocou em seu colo. Carregando-a ele foi até a casa dela. No caminho encontrou Miguel que explicou o que havia._

_-Quando ela está em uma situação de pressão ou de muito nervosismo ela acaba desmaiando. Com qualquer pessoa isso pode acontecer, entretanto, com Karen é muito fácil isso ocorrer._

_Hugo lamentou o fato. Ele precisava esmagar a sua dignidade e a sua compaixão para fazer com que tudo se ajeitasse... Mesmo que isso significasse enganar uma jovem como Karen que sofria excessivamente do corpo e da mente. Mesmo que ele tivesse que esmagar seus sentimentos pela irmã de Karen, a Karina... Ele teria que fazer isso. Ele teria._

_Quando chegaram a casa dela, ele a colocou sobre a cama. E ficou lá até ela acordar. Assim que ela abriu os olhos e o viu sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, ela sorriu cheia de felicidade._

_Ele retribuiu o sorriso mesmo que não sentisse a mesma felicidade que ela. Mesmo que ele não estivesse feliz. _

_-Obrigada. –ela disse suavemente._

_Então, ele assentiu com a cabeça e se aproximando encostou seus lábios sobre os dela. Era melhor assim... Era melhor assim... Ele precisava disso. Ele precisava conquistá-la._

Inuyasha parou mais uma vez de digitar e corou ao reler o que havia digitado no final. Ele escreveu algo que definitivamente não havia acontecido. Ele não podia escrever isso...

-O que é isso? –questionou-se. Ele queria saber o motivo de ter escrito isso. Não havia necessidade alguma, havia? Inuyasha olhou no relógio do computador e viu que ainda era muito cedo. Então, ele suspirou e foi até o quarto dormir mais uma vez. Ele tinha muitos pensamentos em mente para poder escrever novamente.

Ele acordou mais tarde do que previra, já passara do meio-dia quando finalmente se levantou da cama. Ele tomou um banho rápido e se trocou mais rápido ainda. Colocou o laptop na mochila e foi até o hospital... Ele precisava ver Kagome. Ele precisava falar com ela.

Pelo menos, ele achava isso.

Ao chegar lá, dirigiu-se a secretária e foi logo informado que Kagome já havia voltado para casa pela parte da manhã. Ele suspirou cansado... Se ao menos tivesse sabido disso, estaria poupando tempo. Para ele o tempo era precioso demais.

Ele estava atordoado com o fato de ter escrito que Hugo e Karen haviam se beijado. Aquilo era realmente atordoante... Ele até pensou se aquilo era algum gênero de desejo íntimo. Mas, ele negava o fato. Era impossível e ainda mais com alguém tão sem beleza como Kagome. E pior, ele concordava com o fato que Ayame havia dito. Kagome era fraca demais. Uma pessoa de mente fraca. Inuyasha não precisava de alguém assim. Ele precisava de alguém como sua musa inspiradora... Kikyou! Ela sim era uma mulher maravilhosa cheia de qualidades.

Kikyou era bonita, Kagome era feia.

Kikyou era inteligente, Kagome não o era.

Kikyou era sensual, Kagome estava longe disso.

Kikyou era sua heroína, Kagome era um traste que ele achou para ajudar a dar situações para seu livro.

Kikyou era especial, Kagome não.

Kikyou era... Kagome não era.

Não importava o quê. Kikyou seria e Kagome não. Ao menos que fossem coisas ruins... Pois, aí Kagome poderia ter todas as qualidades não boas que Kikyou não possuía. Era o que Inuyasha pensava.

Ele chegou à casa de Kagome e nem precisou tocar a campainha. Ele teve mais sorte. Ele encontrou Kikyou saindo de casa.

-Olá! –ela disse sorrindo.

-Oi. –ele disse tímido.

-Veio ver minha irmã? –Kikyou perguntou sorrindo. Ela nem o esperou responder e já começou a falar. –Ela foi trabalhar.

-Trabalhar?

-Sim, ela é muito teimosa. Você vai ir vê-la agora?

-Ah, sim... Acho.

-Vamos juntos. Eu vou levar esses textos novos para ela ler para mim.

Inuyasha pensou consigo: _Ler? Mas, ela acabou de sair do hospital... Ela não deveria estar em casa descansando?_

-Ok. –ele respondeu sem pensar mais. Dane-se, disse internamente para si. Ele só precisava dela para fazer o livro. Ela seria descartada mais tarde. Era o que ele queria... Não era?

No caminho eles foram conversando bastante. Falaram sobre livros antigos dos dois e sobre livros que planejavam fazer. Inuyasha estava nas nuvens. Com certeza ele colocaria alguma situação assim para Hugo na história. Era fascinante. Ele havia sonhado tanto com isso e agora isso estava acontecendo. Ele estava definitivamente nas nuvens. Era assim que ele se sentia, nas nuvens, voando, sonhando. Ou melhor, realizando um sonho. Não há coisa melhor do que realizar um sonho há muito tempo sonhado.

O papo estava tão bom que logo ele e ela chegaram à floricultura. Desta vez Inuyasha não viu Kagome discutir com absolutamente ninguém. Ele só viu a velha Kaede colhendo umas flores para um cliente.

-Olá, Kaede! –exclamou Kikyou assim que chegaram mais perto da floricultura. A velha deu um sorriso torto e continuou a fazer o arranjo para o cliente. –Cadê minha irmã?

-Aqui está. –Kaede disse e o cliente pagou e foi embora.

-Cadê Kagome? –indagou Kikyou mais uma vez, pois, havia sido ignorada da outra vez.

-Ela não está.

-Não?

-Não. Ela foi visitar Miroku.

-Ah, ela foi ver o bebê. Eu já o vi, é tão lindo. Tão fofo! Bem, você sabe se ela volta a trabalhar hoje?

-Volta sim, mas, só mais tarde.

-Então, eu vou deixar meus escritos aqui... Aí depois você dá para ela.

-Certo. –nessa hora Kaede percebeu a presença de Inuyasha. Ela não falou nem disse coisas estranhas dessa vez, ela só o ignorou totalmente.

-Ah, bem... –Inuyasha não sabia bem o que dizer. Muito menos o que fazer. Ele estava perdido.

-Ah, o que acha de irmos tomar um café? –perguntou Kikyou com aquele sorriso que Inuyasha amava ver. Até o sorriso de Kikyou parecia mais alegre e mais brilhante do que o de Kagome.

-Ótimo! –ele disse entusiasmado.

Era mais do que um sonho...

Ele só podia estar indo para o céu. Era a única explicação.

-Sango, desculpa não ter vindo antes. –Kagome disse ao chegar.

A jovem deitada na cama só sorriu, seus cabelos eram negros e estavam soltos e os olhos castanhos brilhavam. –Imagina Kagome. Eu sei que você vem passando por muitas dificuldades.

-Olha quem eu trouxe. –Miroku falou entrando pelo quarto carregando um bebê bem pequeno em seus braços.

Kagome logo colocou o bebê em seus braços e sentou-se ao lado de Sango na cama. O bebê aninhou-se em seus braços. Era tão gorducho com bochechas rosadas e mãos tão pequenininhas que Kagome não evitou sorrir ao ver aquela criaturazinha em seus braços. Parecia tão frágil e ao menos tempo dava vontade de apertar.

-Que bebê mais lindo. Mais fofo. É um menino tão meigo e fofo. –Kagome comentou como uma tia coruja.

-Ah, Kagome se você começar a elogiar nosso menino só vai inflar o ego de Miroku. Ele vive dizendo que o nosso menino vai ser como ele. Vamos ser sinceras, aposto que nem eu nem você queremos isso. Pois, ele era muito tarado... Como sabemos.

-Ah, amor, não fala assim... O que Kagome vai pensar de mim?

Kagome riu. –Miroku o que eu sempre pensei. Você sempre foi um tarado mesmo.

-Sim, sim... Todo mundo que o conhece desde sempre sabe. Você deve imaginar como foi difícil as pessoas acreditarem que ele me propôs casamento.

-Isso me deixa tão triste. –Miroku afirmou fazendo manha. –Bem, eu vou deixar as donzelas conversando aí. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar afinal.

-Vai lá, Miroku. –Kagome não conseguia não rir. Era tão bom estar entre amigos.

Um silêncio se formou até o bebê começar a chorar. Kagome o deu para a mãe que logo fez o que tinha que fazer, deu-lhe o peito para mamar.

-Ele é um garoto tão meigo.

Sango ri. –Todos os bebês parecem meigos. Apesar das poucas noites de sono, aposto que essa é a melhor época. Imagina quando ele crescer e virar um tarado como o pai... Como vamos sustentar os filhos do meu filho? Já que, as coisas ficam mais rápidas a cada dia.

Kagome não suportou e começou a rir. –Sango, desde quando você se tornou uma pessoa de imaginação tão fértil?

-Não sei. Mas, no fundo acho que sempre fui. Quando eu era menor achava que Miroku te amava. Mas, na verdade ele parecia amar todas as pessoas, quer dizer, todas as mulheres do mundo.

Kagome continuou rindo. –Ah, eu sei. Você me disse que achava isso. Porém, ele amava você. Mesmo que vocês vivessem brigando. Talvez, fosse esse o sintoma do amor... –então, Kagome calou-se.

O bebê parou de mamar e Sango o segurou em pé, dando tapinhas nas costas dele para ele arrotar.

-Kagome... O que está havendo? Eu sinto muito, querida. Minha gravidez foi de risco e eu passei a maior parte do tempo na cama. Para completar nosso bebê foi prematuro. E agora, eu preciso ainda ficar um tempo acamada... Só sei o que Miroku me contou.

-Ele voltou! Voltou para fazer da minha vida um inferno.

-Kouga? Mas, Kagome... Ele sempre faz isso. Ele sempre se arrepende e tenta voltar.

-Mas, agora Ayame veio esfregar na minha cara que eu sou ridícula.

Sango deu um sorriso entristecido. –Você não é. É só uma péssima fase de sua vida. Você só está um pouco confusa. Além do mais, o fato de Kouga não largar do seu pé só faz as coisas complicarem. Eu acho que ele merece um bom chute no estômago. Só me deixa sair dessa cama. –ameaçou Sango. O bebê arrotou, então, Sango começou a niná-lo.

-Eu não sei de mais nada mesmo. E... E...

-Ah, é... Apareceu àquele cara, o escritor... Inu... Inu o que mesmo? O Miroku não disse muitas coisas boas sobre ele.

-Não?

-Ele disse que talvez ele roube o coração de certa pessoa.

-Não, ele não vai roubar. Eu acho... Eu não sei o que pensar exatamente sobre ele. Ele parece tão bom e algumas vezes misterioso. Ele diz coisas que eu quero ouvir. Ele parece tão fofo e gentil comigo. Ele sempre me procura e parece sempre estar ao meu lado. Tem sido um bom amigo... –Kagome suspirou. –A gente já se abraçou... –Kagome corou. –E já se beijou. –ela murmurou timidamente. –Porém, nada parece estar certo e isso me dá muito medo.

-Acho que qualquer relacionamento aparece um horror devido ao que aconteceu com Kouga e você. Ele traiu sua confiança. Eu sei. Foram duas pessoas. Um amor e uma amiga. Dois traidores que lhe feriram na alma. Porém, as coisas podem ser diferentes... Agora. Pode dar certo. Como deram para mim.

-Sango, obrigada. Eu sei que em você eu posso confiar. Agora vindo aqui e conversando com você e o Miroku... Eu sinto tanta alegria. Fazia tempos que eu não me sentia assim... Tão feliz. Dentro de um lugar que me aceitam como eu sou.

Sango colocou o bebê na cama ao seu lado, ajeitando-o. - Você deve se aceitar primeiro e depois pedir isso para os outros. –ela sorriu. –Olha, meu pequeno já dormiu.

Kagome sorriu, entretanto, de seus olhos saíram lágrimas, uma atrás da outra.

Sango limpou-as uma por uma. –Querida, abra logo esse coração... Ele não agüenta mais ficar trancado em uma sala escura. Isso é inútil, você sabe. Nada vai se resolver se você continuar se escondendo.

Kagome não disse uma única palavra, só continuou chorando sem fazer som algum para não acordar o bebê, enquanto, Sango limpava com seus dedos lágrima por lágrima.

-Esse café é tão bom. Você já veio aqui alguma vez? –indagou Kikyou com curiosidade.

-Sim... Kagura's café. Eu vim uma vez com Kagome.

-Ah, minha irmã adora esse lugar. Agora, claro. Sabe... Ela não gostava de café antes.

-Não? Ela pareceu gostar bastante.

-É que Kouga não gostava e ela não tomava também. Depois, que eles se separaram ela começou a fazer coisas que ele odiava ou parecia não gostar. Não entendo bem o motivo. Mas, a mente dela ficou um pouco perturbada.

-É... Mas, afinal o que é que aconteceu? –Inuyasha encheu-se de coragem e perguntou. Ele sabia que Kikyou falaria. Ele sabia que ela havia sido traída e tudo mais. Porém, ouvir a história da boca de sua heroína... Parece muito melhor.

Kikyou tomou um gole de seu café. –Você não sabe direito... Imagino.

-É tudo parece confuso...

-Você está interessado em Kagome?

Inuyasha não conseguiu responder.

-Bem, essa pergunta parece difícil... Mas, vou responder a sua.

-Obrigado.

Kikyou sorriu presunçosa. –Todos nós éramos amigos de infância. Kagome, eu, Miroku, Kouga, Sango - acho que você não a conhece... Mas, bem, e Ayame. Nós seis brincávamos sempre juntos. Estudávamos na mesma escola. Eu até me formei na mesma universidade que Miroku e Kouga, mas, fizemos cursos diferentes. A questão é que enquanto crescíamos nossos laços aumentaram... Criaram-se paixões e algumas formas geométricas amorosas.

-Ah... –Inuyasha não soube o que falar. Mas, sabia que aquela história podia ajudar na sua história.

-Eu, ainda bem, era um ano mais velha do que Miroku e Kouga e acabei ficando fora desses rolos. Mas, as paixões, todas vinda da infância... Estava aflorando. Sango amava Miroku, mas, acreditava que ele gostava de Kagome e não dela. Kagome amava Kouga que a retribuía. Pareciam dois casais perfeitos. Porém, Ayame amava Kouga.

-Que confusão!

-Sim, sim... Eu também acho. Mas... Vai entender. Ninguém manda no coração. Sango tomou coragem e se confessou para Miroku, ele disse sentir o mesmo e se esclareceu o fato de ela pensar que ele gostava de Kagome. Ela estava até disposta a largar a mão do amor se os dois se retribuíssem. Mas, pelo jeito Miroku gostava de Sango e não da minha irmã. Até que hoje são casados. –tomou mais um gole do café. –Então, Kagome tomou coragem e disse gostar de Kouga, na mesma semana começaram a namorar. Os dois pareciam se amar demais. Os quatros formavam dois casais lindos e amigos que iam para todos os lugares juntos. A questão é que Ayame além de amar Kouga ela se sentia fora de tudo. Já eu, estava em outra. –Kikyou sorriu. –Então, depois de um bom tempo de namoro Sango e Miroku se casaram e Kagome e Kouga já estavam prontos para o próprio casamento. Eles haviam comprado até um apartamento juntos para morar...

-Nossa...

-É! Tudo parecia perfeito. Porém, um dia minha irmã foi até o apartamento que compraram conferir se tudo estava pronto para morarem depois do casamento e quando ela abriu a porta do quarto... Ela viu Kouga e Ayame na cama juntos.

-Ela os viu fazendo...? –indagou Inuyasha corado.

-Sim, fazendo... – Kikyou respondeu sem corar. –Ela estava indignada. Nessa hora o mundo dela caiu. Ela que achava que casaria com o homem mais fiel e que ela amava imensamente. Ela recebeu duas facadas no peito. Um noivo que a traiu com a melhor amiga dela. Amiga de infância.

Inuyasha ficou besta ao ver os detalhes. Quando tudo era colocado junto... Parecia mil vezes pior. Ele ao menos tinha sensibilidade o suficiente para sentir o quão horrível era à situação de Kagome.

-Kagome cancelou tudo. Isso dois dias antes do casamento... E o vestido já estava pronto, acredita? Ela foi até o quarto e o rasgou inteiro naquele dia. Ela rasgou todas as roupas que usou enquanto estava com ele e torrou todo o dinheiro comprando roupas estranhas.

-Ela realmente ficou chocada. –comentou Inuyasha.

-Ela estava infeliz ao extremo. Ela parou de cuidar da aparência. Ela parou de ligar para tudo e se fechou em um mundo que só ela consegue entender. Porém, quando tudo parecia estar bem, pelo menos ela não tinha crises de choro, ele voltou. Kouga que havia deixado tudo para trás e ido morar com Ayame... Pareceu estar arrependido e fica agora de hora em hora vindo encher o saco de minha irmã. Ela não agüenta vê-lo. Ela sofre muito com isso. Para piorar até Ayame apareceu... Isso vai enlouquecê-la.

-Vocês já pensaram em levá-la ao psicólogo?

-Na verdade é que ela já foi. Mas, todos afirmam que isso só vai se curar com o tempo. Eles caracterizam isso como uma decepção amorosa. O que é mesmo.

-Isso parece mesmo triste.

Kikyou sorriu mais uma vez presunçosa. –Agora, Inuyasha que você ouviu toda a história... Vamos... Diga-me... O que você quer com a minha irmã?

Inuyasha esbugalhou os olhos ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Ele mais uma vez ficou sem palavras.

-.-Continua-.-

_Olá! Tudo bom? Agora de semana está complicado para eu postar, mas, continuarei mantendo um capítulo por semana, a maioria será postado entre sábado e domingo. Sango apareceu com seu filho meigo máster e Kikyou fez uma pergunta que Inuyasha não quer e não consegue responder, principalmente, depois de ouvir a história em detalhes. A vida de Kagome com certeza não é fácil._

_Vocês querem um pedaço do próximo capítulo? Então, vamos lá!_

Kikyou ao ouvir essas palavras acabou tirando o sorriso presunçoso e adotando uma face séria. –Amigos? –levantou uma sobrancelha. –Então, você não ligaria se ela voltasse com Kouga... Ou se ela encontrasse outra pessoa?

Ela colocou a mão sobre o rosto dele e o acariciou. –Absoluta? –seu rosto se aproximou um pouco. –Eu não sei, mas... Eu acho que... Talvez, não seja só uma amizade.

Corado, ele levantou os olhos e olhou os lábios de Kagome. _Ele assentiu com a cabeça._ Inuyasha assentiu e engoliu o seco. _E se aproximando_... Inuyasha foi aproximando a sua cabeça da de Kagome, ela ali ao seu lado...

Ele puxou a ponta do laço carmim e ele se soltou do cabelo de Kagome. Ela o olhou assustada sem entender.

-Amigos não se beijam! –ele exclamou a interrompendo.

_Opa, quanta coisa parece que vai ocorrer! Vamos aos comentários, obrigada a todos que comentam, fazem de mim a escritora mais feliz, acreditem._

Lilermen. – Olá! Tudo bom? Sim, o Sesshoumaru ferrou e não o Inuyasha, afinal, ele deu uma chance para ele. Realmente, a vida de Kagome em especial é uma caixa de surpresas que aos poucos vai piorando... Coitadinha! Mas, vamos torcer para que tudo dê certo no final, muitos beijos e até.

Lory Higurashi. – Olá! Tudo certo? Esse capítulo está mais leve no início e vai piorando ao final, pelo menos eu tive essa impressão. Agora Sango apareceu com o bebê. Muito fofo! Espero que tenha gostado te vejo no próximo capítulo, beijos e até.

Agome – chan. – Olá! Beleza? Agora capítulos vão vir mais pelos domingos, suponho. Mas, o que está achando? Sim, estou fazendo uma Ayame má. Ela é sempre boazinha... Espero te ver aqui no próximo capítulo, muitos beijos.

Akane A. L. – Não faz mal sumir por vários capítulos, o fato de você ter voltado é maravilhoso e compensa tudo. Espero te ver em breve e espero que esteja gostando dos capítulos! Beijos e até.

Cosette. – OI, menina! Tudo certo comigo e você? Opa, Sango apareceu finalmente! Inuyasha sempre está pra lá de Bagdá mesmo. É bom saber que não consegue imaginar... Muito bom! Sim, a Kagome de verdade, aquela da foto, vai voltar. Só não digo quando, nem onde e nem por que. Eu gosto sim, tirei a idéia de HP mesmo. A gente se esbarra no msn, espero te ver em breve, beijos e até.

Valeriachan. – Olá, tudo bom? Não diria exatamente interessada no aspecto normal de rolo, namoro ou afins, mas, em outro tipo de interesse talvez. Um misto de curiosidade com certeza com desconfiança. Inuyasha tem lapsos de consciência e volta a aprontar, menino mau. Calma, calma que muita coisa ainda acontece. Beijos e até.

_Pessoal, espero que tenham gostado! Vejo vocês em breve, muitos beijos, boa semana, cuidem-se direitinho. _

_Até o próximo capítulo_

_Dani_


	13. Cap13 A amizade

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap. 13. – A amizade._

Kikyou sorriu mais uma vez presunçosa. –Agora, Inuyasha que você ouviu toda a história... Vamos... Diga-me... O que você quer com a minha irmã?

Inuyasha esbugalhou os olhos ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Ele mais uma vez ficou sem palavras.

Ele engoliu o seco.

-Você pode me dizer o que quer com ela? Você sempre parece estar perto dela... Você até almoçou lá em casa. Você parece ter a ajudado e claro, ela com certeza já o ajudou. Ela dormiu na sua casa quando você estava doente... –Kikyou não tirava dos lábios o sorriso cheio de orgulho e agora possuía até um pouco de malícia.

-Eu sei disso... –Inuyasha tentava encontrar as palavras certas. Aquele sorriso fazia muita pressão sobre ele, deixando-o sem ação. –Mas, somos amigos. Amigos retribuem favores. Amigos se gostam. Amigos se cuidam. Amigos se ajudam.

Kikyou ao ouvir essas palavras acabou tirando o sorriso presunçoso e adotando uma face séria. –Amigos? –levantou uma sobrancelha. –Então, você não ligaria se ela voltasse com Kouga... Ou se ela encontrasse outra pessoa?

Inuyasha rapidamente negou com a cabeça. Mas, essas hipóteses persistiram em sua cabeça.

-Hmm... Entendo. –ela afirmou e bebeu todo o resto do café da xícara de uma só vez.

Um silêncio foi se formando e absorvendo Inuyasha. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar, a sua mente ficava raciocinando o que aconteceria e quais seriam as conseqüências caso aquelas hipóteses se tornassem reais.

-Eu vou indo. –Kagome se levantou da cama, mas não sem antes beijar a face do bebê e de Sango. –Obrigada. –agradeceu com sinceridade.

-Pense no que eu te disse. –pediu Sango com uma voz doce e suave.

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou. Ela estava com tantas coisas na cabeça, ela precisava de um tempo para pensar. Ela precisava finalmente colocar tudo no lugar. Era a única coisa que ela sentia necessidade no momento.

-Cheguei! –exclamou ao chegar à floricultura de Kaede.

-Ah, Kagome. Você está melhor?

-Nunca estive melhor. –mentiu Kagome, ela não queria deixar Kaede preocupada.

Kaede a olhou desconfiada, mas, sobre isso nada comentou. –Kikyou veio aqui e mandou-me entregar os textos dela. Você acha que poderá ler? Não se sente cansada?

-Eu já disse que estou bem. Ah, certo. –Kagome pegou os textos sobre o balcão. –Será que eu poderia...?

-Sim, sim, vá, vá. Aproveite e tire o dia para descansar. –Kaede a cortou. Ela estava preocupada com a saúde de Kagome e apesar da mesma dizer que estava bem... Kaede logo viu os olhos de quem havia acabado de chorar.

Kagome acenou com a cabeça e se retirou. Kaede ficou a observando ao longe. –Minha menina, como eu queria que esse seu coraçãozinho se curasse.

-Espero que esteja certo disso. –Kikyou quebrou o silêncio incômodo.

-Certo sobre o quê?

-Sobre você e minha irmã serem simplesmente amigos. –ela o olhou cuidadosamente. –Você tem certeza mesmo disso? Absoluta?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Ela colocou a mão sobre o rosto dele e o acariciou. –Absoluta? –seu rosto se aproximou um pouco. –Eu não sei, mas... Eu acho que... Talvez, não seja só uma amizade.

-É. É sim. Eu tenho certeza absoluta. Certeza absoluta. –ele começou a afirmar desconcertado. Ele afirmou tantas vezes que parecia querer crer naquilo também. Como se além de tentar a convencer ele quisesse se convencer acima de tudo.

-Realmente amigos? Tem certeza? –ela voltou a indagar.

-Sim, eu já disse. Eu e Kagome somos só amigos, saco! – ele começou a se irritar com aquela persistência. –Eu e ela nunca vamos deixar de ser amigos.

-Que difícil de acreditar... Eu não sei.

-Eu e ela nunca vamos nos tornar mais nada do que isso. Nunca! Nunca mesmo. –ele afirmou com raiva se levantando.

-Olha Inuyasha... Pode ficar sentado. –ela pediu. –A questão disse tudo é que minha irmã está chorando por sua causa. Ela não parece estar feliz com essa resposta. Não parece que seja só amizade.

Inuyasha não entendeu, mas, se sentou.

-Você está fazendo essa cara de desentendido. –Kikyou bufou e foi à vez dela de levantar. – Eu estou dizendo que Kagome não acha que vocês são só amigos. Ela está atrás de você com a maior cara de choro. Eu não acredito em suas palavras. Por isso, não vou te perdoar. Quem é você para enganar a minha irmã assim?

Inuyasha virou o rosto e viu uma Kagome com rosto choroso. Mas, sem lágrimas derramadas.

Nos lábios dela se formaram um sorriso forçado e afetado. –Não, Kikyou... Não. Ele não mentiu. Não há mais nada do que amizade entre nós. Não existe mais nada do que isso. Não tente imaginar coisas que não existem. Nunca existirá nada além de amizade. –ela puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Inuyasha. –Minha irmã, por favor, se sente. Não vejo um só motivo para sua raiva ou revolta. –ela falava se forçando a não derramar uma lágrima se quer.

-Kagome, o que aconteceu? Por que você está fazendo isso? Forçando a sua própria natureza... Antes, você só ia correr e chorar. –Kikyou se sentou. –O que houve?

-Nada. Eu só estou seguindo o conselho de Sango.

-Sango, ela é a única que sabe te aconselhar.

-Não diga nada sobre isso.

-Eu não entendo... Se já foi traída por uma amizade como ainda consegue agüentar uma outra!

-Cada amizade tem seu próprio caminho. –intrometeu-se Inuyasha. –Você não pode julgar uma pela outra. Cada relacionamento possui um caminho diferente do outro. Os resultados nunca são iguais e só às vezes, por algum motivo, podem se coincidirem.

Kikyou ficou sem falar nada. Parecia que era a hora dela de ficar sem palavras.

Kagome sorriu com sinceridade ao ouvir aquilo. –Sim, é bem isso. –ela suspirou aliviada, justamente por não precisar ter dito aquilo a irmã. –Cada situação possui suas próprias características.

Kikyou se sentiu culpada por ter dito aquilo. –Vai ler agora? –perguntou ao notar os papéis que sua irmã havia deixado sobre a mesa. Ela também queria mudar o assunto da conversa.

-Sim. Depois, eu te digo o que precisa fazer e melhorar.

-Bem, eu vou indo, então. Se eu ficar aqui não será bom. Eu sempre fico nervosa quando você o lê e eu estou por perto. Inuyasha, dessa vez... Bem, você paga. –ela disse sorrindo... Aquele sorriso que Inuyasha sempre gostava... Mas, desta vez não o agradou. Assim, ela saiu deixando na mesa só Kagome e ele. Ambos se olharam envergonhados.

-Desculpa, eu não quis dizer aquilo... –Inuyasha começou a se desculpar sem entender bem o motivo.

-Não sei por que você está se desculpando. É verdade, não é? Nós nunca seremos mais do que isso.

Ao ouvir aquilo Inuyasha sentiu um aperto no coração.

-Vamos ao trabalho! Eu vou demorar um pouco para ler porque eu ajusto algumas coisas.

-Como?

-Eu leio, vejo erros de português, vejo se a coerência está boa ou se a parte está interessante ou não.

-Mas, não era melhor o revisor fazer isso?

-Sim, mas, bem, eu ia trabalhar com isso... –ela engoliu o seco. –Eu ia ser professora se eu tivesse passado na faculdade.

-Por que não tenta de novo? Você é jovem e...

-Eu vou ler e demorar, você vai embora ou vai ficar? –ela o interrompeu.

-Eu ficarei. –ele abriu a mochila e tirou o laptop, com ela lendo o texto de Kikyou ele não ia correr o risco dela ler a história. –Eu espero, enquanto, isso eu escreverei a minha história.

-Ah certo. –ela pegou da bolsa uma caneta e começou a ler. Inuyasha a observou por alguns instantes, ela ainda usava roupas estranhas, um laço carmim com bolinhas verde musgo na cabeça. Uma blusa cheia de rendas verde amarelada e uma coleira lilás. Realmente o gosto dela por moda estava cada dia pior, até Inuyasha que era um leigo poderia saber que nada daquilo estava na moda.

Ela lia alguns trechos, rabiscava algumas partes, escrevia detalhes em outras. Os óculos fundo-de-garrafa caindo até a ponta do nariz.

Inuyasha se espreguiçou, sorriu e releu o último parágrafo escrito... Ele corou.

_Então, ele assentiu com a cabeça e se aproximando encostou seus lábios sobre os dela. Era melhor assim... Era melhor assim... Ele precisava disso. Ele precisava conquistá-la._

Corado, ele levantou os olhos e olhou os lábios de Kagome. _Ele assentiu com a cabeça._ Inuyasha assentiu e engoliu o seco. _E se aproximando_... Inuyasha foi aproximando a sua cabeça da de Kagome, ela ali ao seu lado... Ele se aproximava cada vez mais, engolindo o seco. Ela virou o rosto e o olhou confusa.

-O que houve?

_Encostou seus lábios sobre os dela._

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo. Ele não poderia fazer isso. Era loucura! –Ah, nada... –ele abanou o nada. –Era só um inseto rondando por aqui, só... Só isso! É isso mesmo! Um inseto. Um inseto foi isso.

Ela riu com a complicação dele sem entender uma única palavra que ele falava. –Ah, tudo bem... –ela estreitou os olhos, levantou os óculos no ossinho do nariz. –Obrigada por me salvar de um... Ah! Inseto, isso, inseto. –riu.

Inuyasha riu sem graça. Virou o rosto e começou a digitar com raiva de si mesmo e de Kagome, sem saber o motivo. Mas, ele estava enfurecido. Muito enfurecido.

_Ela o afastou envergonhada, porém, Hugo não estava com vergonha do que fizera. Ele precisava disso. Por sua mãe._

_-Eu preciso ir... Volto logo! –ele se despediu beijando a testa dela. Hugo abriu a porta e saiu do quarto, assim que fez isso deu de cara com a irmã de Karen, a linda e charmosa Karina._

_-Veio ver a minha irmã?_

_-Oh, sim. Eu vim. Ela está melhor. –disse antes que a irmã perguntasse. _

_-Isso é bom. Você quer tomar alguma coisa? Na frente do hospital tem uma lanchonete bem legal e..._

_-Ótimo, vamos._

_Ele sabia que não podia. Karina era parte do trato também. Ele não poderia a ter. O que estava pensando? A sua aposta era mais importante que tudo. Sua mãe era mais importante que tudo. Ele precisava ter coragem. Mas, ao ver o sorriso belo e charmoso de Karina, ele não resistiu. Mesmo que Severo a quisesse... Por que ele não poderia a ter também? Nem que fosse por mínimas horas. Só para olhá-la, ver o seu charme expandir, sua beleza cativar, ver o brilho angelical dela._

_Eles se sentaram próximos na lanchonete e quando ele menos esperava Karina começou a desabafar._

_-Minha pobre irmãzinha está sofrendo tanto. Você sabe o que houve? Ela era noiva de Kaled e estava tudo pronto para eles casarem, mas, ela o viu a traindo com Aline. Isso mesmo! Ainda no apartamento que eles iam morar._

_-Nossa! –exclamou impressionado e começou sem perceber a acariciar os cabelos dela._

_-Sim, sim. Pobre irmãzinha, tão linda, sofreu tanto e tanto que até rasgou o vestido de noiva que estava pronto. Ela também rasgou as outras roupas e começou a se vestir de um jeito estranho. Ela anda tão conturbada._

_-Deve ser difícil para vocês._

_-Sim, é. É sim e muito._

_Eles se olharam fixamente._

_-Oh, Hugo obrigada por ser tão bom para nós. _

_Ao ouvir isso ele a abraçou com carinho. Karen não sabia, mas, ele sabia... Ela estava fazendo toda a família dela sofrer e até mesmo Karina estava sofrendo._

_Karina levantou os olhos e o encarou novamente._

Inuyasha olhou Kagome lendo, rabiscando, escrevendo.

**Só amigos**. Lembrou-se. Só amigos. Eles eram só amigos, não é?

_Então, sem pestanejar ou pensar, Hugo aproximou seus lábios dos de Karina e a beijou profundamente. Um desejo consumido, uma vontade realizada, um sonho tornando-se realidade. Era um pecado! Um pecado mortal. Se Severo o descobrisse... Ele ia ser morto. Pois, o seu trabalho era afastar Karen de Karina, para que Karina ficasse livre e Severo pudesse a ter. Aquele mafioso idiota. Mas, Hugo havia sido mais esperto, a beijando. Ele a beijou profundamente... Mais do que havia beijado Karen.  
Sentiu-se imundo. Acabado de beijar uma irmã e agora beijando outra._

_Algo estava errado._

_Não deveria ser assim._

_Karen ou Karina?_

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, aquele laço carmim com bolas verdes.

_Ele deveria ter Karen, mas, na verdade desejava Karina. Um desejo impossível. Karina se afastou corada e sorridente. Sem pensar ela o abraçou forte, depois, levantou e foi embora correndo com vergonha._

_Hugo colocou as mãos sobre os lábios. Ainda podia sentir o calor dos lábios dela._

_Ele nem sabia que Severo o observava de longe._

_-Maldito vai me pagar. _

Inuyasha sabia que isso não tinha acontecido, mas, ele teria que usar a própria imaginação ou tudo ficaria muito real. Romances têm que ter um pouco de ilusão, não é mesmo? Ou ele estava enganado. Releu o que acabara de escrever... Corando na parte do beijo. Mas, não como antes. Ele corava como se tivesse envergonhado por ter feito algo ruim. Como se fosse sua culpa e não da personagem Hugo na história. Na verdade era mesmo a sua culpa, foi ele que escreveu.

Ele corou como se fosse o culpado de um crime imensamente horrendo.

Como se aquilo tivesse acontecido verdadeiramente.

Como se ele tivesse traindo Kagome.

Traindo Kagome.

Mas, por quê?

Eles eram só amigos.

Apenas amigos.

Simples amigos.

Somente amigos.

Nada mais do que grandes e afetuosos amigos.

Amigos que se gostavam como os outros.

Amigos que se cuidavam como os outros.

Que se importavam como os outros.

Que se beijavam como os outros.

Beijavam-se...

Beijavam-se...

Beijava. Beijar. Beija.

Beijo. Beijo. Beijo.

Ele ficou martelando aquilo em sua cabeça.

Amigos se beijam?

-Kagome.

Ela o olhou. Agora alinhava os papéis, pois, já havia lido e consertado todos.

-Kagome, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Ela o olhou intrigada. Os olhos que antes estavam chorosos já não estava mais. –Claro sempre.

Ele não perguntou, ficou calado. Não sabia como perguntar.

-Ah, bem... Quando você ler o novo livro da minha irmã, você vai gostar muito. É fã dela, não é?

Ele assentiu.

-Você vai me perguntar algo?

Era melhor não.

-Não. Não. Não. Esquece. Era besteira. Já terminou? –ele indagou fechando o laptop e o colocando na mochila antes que ela quisesse ler o que ele escreveu.

-Ah, sim. Vamos embora.

Eles se levantaram, pagaram o que consumiram e começaram a caminhar enquanto voltavam para a casa. Inuyasha resolveu a levar em casa e ela aceitou o fato.

Enquanto, andavam observavam o céu estrelado.

-É raro ter tantas estrelas em uma cidade grande. –ela comentou.

Ele olhou o céu intrigado. Realmente o céu estava diferente.

Muitas estrelas brilhavam.

O céu estava praticamente negro dando espaço para o brilho das estrelas.

As estrelas apareciam mais.

Brilhavam mais.

Pareciam até brincar com os olhos deles.

Ofuscando-os com sua luminosidade.

-Está bonito. –Inuyasha disse sorrindo.

-Sim. Sabe, as luzes da cidade acabam ofuscando o brilho das estrelas, então, não conseguimos as ver. Ainda mais em uma cidade grande.

Inuyasha olhou o céu com mais atenção. Depois, virou o rosto e viu o rosto de Kagome analisando o céu com a mesma atenção ou mais. Um rosto sereno. Sem perceber em sua mente formou-se aquela imagem dela rindo ao lado de Kouga, no quarto dela no porta-retrato.

Ele puxou a ponta do laço carmim e ele se soltou do cabelo de Kagome. Ela o olhou assustada sem entender.

Ele não ligou.

Afinal, ele deveria estar louco mesmo. Tantas coisas estavam acontecendo. O seu prazo diminuindo... E o livro ainda nem na metade.

Seu romance tão real.

Todas as palavras do seu livro demonstrando algo que aconteceu, sempre com palavras diferentes, com efeitos e conseqüências diferentes, mas, mesmo assim ainda real. Praticamente baseado em suas próprias experiências e nas de Kagome. No sofrimento dela. Nas dores que ela sentiu e que ele escrevia sem autorização alguma. Contando a história dela sem nem pedir e nem agradecer.

Puxou os óculos da face dela em um movimento brusco.

-Isso doeu. –ela lamentou colocando as mãos sobre o rosto.

Essa menina na sua frente sendo quem ela não era. Lembrou-se das palavras de Kikyou. Ela havia queimado todas as roupas. Fazendo tudo o que o ex-noivo odiava. Fazendo tudo para irritá-lo.

Inuyasha compreendeu. Ela estava querendo o afastar dela mesma. Ela ainda amava aquele ex-noivo ridículo. Aquele lobo fedido. Aquele hipócrita. Dissimulado. Mais dissimulado do que Inuyasha estava sendo. Ele sentiu raiva de Kouga, por ter roubado aquele sorriso de Kagome, aquele do porta-retrato.

-Inuyasha o que está acontecendo? O que deu em você? –perguntou irritada. Ela não entendia, nem ele entendia direito. Mas, vendo as estrelas e sua mente pensando em tudo.

-Tira essa coleira. –ele ordenou.

-O quê?

-Tira agora!

-O que você está pensando? Você quer começar a me despir no meio da rua?

Ele sabia que estavam mais perto da casa dela.

Ele a pegou no colo como um saco de batatas nos ombros e carregou até a casa dela. Jogou os óculos estranhos no chão e os pisou.

-Você está louco, não está? –ela gritou. Mas, ninguém veio em seu socorro. Ela começou a bater nas costas dele com raiva. –Me solta, seu louco! Eu devia imaginar que você era um maníaco.

Ele ao chegar à frente da casa dela começou a gritar. Kikyou veio e abriu a porta. Ele entrou sem dizer nada.

-O que está acontecendo? –perguntou Kikyou. –Solta minha irmã! –ela pedia com raiva. –Ou chamo a polícia.

Vieram à mãe, o irmão e o avô. Mas, Inuyasha não disse nada. Só entrou no quarto de Kagome e trancou a porta.

Todos os quatro que ficaram para fora começaram a esmurrar a porta.

-Calem a boca! Eu já vou sair.

-O que deu em você? Você está louco!

Inuyasha jogou Kagome na cama.

Ele pegou o porta-retrato caído sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama.

-Por que você não é mais assim?

-Como sabia do porta-retrato?

-Não importa! Por que não é mais assim?

-Eu sou eu mesma e ponto! Cale a boca e vai embora, você está louco só pode. O que te deu para fazer isso do nada?

Inuyasha sentou ao lado dela. Nem ele sabia o que havia dado nele. Talvez, ele só estivesse seguindo o próprio coração. Pela primeira vez.

-Você disse que éramos só amigos.

-E somos!

-Amigos se beijam?

-Era isso que ia me perguntar?

Ele assentiu.

Ela riu. –Foi tudo um acidente. –ela corou. –Não importa! Somos só amigos e...

-Amigos não se beijam! –ele exclamou a interrompendo.

-Não. Eu sei e...

-Amigos não se beijam... E quando você disse sobre as luzes que apagam as estrelas... O brilho das estrelas. –ele estava ofegante, tentando achar as palavras, ele estava confuso. –Por que pode haver uma estrela que ofusca o próprio brilho?

-O quê?

Ouviram a porta ser destrancada por fora.

-Você está apagando o seu próprio brilho. Você nessa foto era você mesma. Era sim. Era você.

-Isso não importa mais.

A porta foi se abrindo.

-Importa para mim.

Sem pestanejar ou pensar, ele foi se aproximando e seus lábios tocaram os dela.

Entraram os quatro ao mesmo tempo no quarto.

O porta-retrato caiu das mãos de Inuyasha e se quebrou. Na foto, o rosto de Kouga foi rasgado por um pedaço do vidro que raspou.

Então, Inuyasha e Kagome continuaram a se beijar. O beijo foi diminuindo de intensidade. Kagome nem havia percebido a presença dos parentes. Inuyasha sim, mas, não ligou. Ele estava louco mesmo.

Ela o abraçou e chorou no ombro dele com a maior vontade.  
Ela chorou e soluçou desesperada.

-Inuyasha, por favor, me ajuda.

Ela pediu com a voz chorosa.

Ele beijou a face dela e a deixou chorar mais.

O irmão, a mãe, a irmã, o avô se abraçaram e acabaram chorando também.

-.-Continua-.-

_Acho que o Inuyasha está ao poucos deixando de lado o preconceito que sente. Ele está amolecendo... Agora, não há como voltar para trás, o que está feito está feito._

_Mas, o que acharam? Gostaram?_

_Eu sei que ando meio doidinha com as atualizações, mas, estou tentando ajustar, só acho que na semana do dia20 eu não irei atualizar, pois, será minha semana de provas. As primeiras estando na faculdade, vou ficar louquinha. _

_Hmm... Vamos ver um trechinho do próximo capítulo?_

Havia agido sem pensar. Havia a beijado e na frente de todos os familiares dela.

Só porque o noivo a traiu com a melhor amiga, Inuyasha pensava, não era motivo para virar uma pessoa totalmente fora de moda e tão problemática.

Ela precisava melhorar esteticamente.

–Eu estava pensando... Você não acha legal começarmos pelas hã... Roupas?

-Roupas? –ela parou de andar e se olhou. –Eu sei que não são na última moda, mas, o que há de errado com elas?

-O quê? –ele parou ao lado dela.

-É! Para mim parecem ótimas.

_Isso significa mudanças? A coisa está ficando boa!_

_Gente, obrigada pelos comentários! Obrigada mesmo! Vocês me fazem feliz._

_Ah, eu completei 18 anos ahahah já posso dirigir! Que coisa boa!_

_Agora a resposta aos comentários:_

Lilermen. – Querida, oi! Tudo certo? Lindinho bebê, não? Olha só uma coisa, tudo vai mudar... A coisa vai mudar, aguarde! Agora é a hora! Sobre quando elas lerem o livro... isso se elas lerem, não posso contar. Espero te ver no próximo capítulo, desculpa a demora, muitos beijos.

Lory Higurashi. – É! A Sango e o Miroku já possuem um lindo bebê. A coisa está acontecendo... o Inu está agindo sem pensar... Mas, a coisa está indo e é isso o que importa. Foi mal a demora. Espero que goste, beijos e até.

Cosette. – OI! Sim, é provável que o filho siga os passos do pai. Hmm... A kagome da foto está vindo, espere e verá! Ela está voltando... Agora é a hora. Eu amo Harry Potter, fiz uma fic imensa chamada Bem me quer, mal me quer, dê uma olhada se quiser. Beijos, desculpa a demora e até.

Mila Himura. – Confesso, eu também senti muita pena. Mas, calma que a Kagome está voltando, aos poucos. Agora é a vez dela! Aguarde. Desculpa a demora pra postar, espero que tenha gostado, beijos.

Kagome pamy. – Oi, tudo bom? Que bom que está gostando... Calma que a Kagome da foto logo vem, aguarde. Ela está vindo. Beijos e até, foi mal a demora.

Carol aka-neko. – Oi! Opa, relaxa! O importante é ler, e só de saber que nossa você leu, muita felicidade eu sinto. Opa, ela está voltando... Ela está voltando, aguarde. Beijão, desculpa a demora, até.

Agome chan. – O bebê é fofo mesmo. A Kagome sofre muito! Mas, ela está voltando pode aguardar que você vai ver. Desculpa a demora pra postar, espero que tenha gostado, beijos.

_Pessoal mais uma vez obrigada por tudo._

_Desculpe-me por demorar tanto_

_Mas, estou perto das provas._

_Espero que tenham gostado_

_Beijos e Até_

_Dani_


	14. Cap14 A gaiola

Descrevendo uma história:

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap. 14. – A gaiola._

_Hugo nem fazia idéia do que o esperava. Mas, a consciência dele estava pesada. Beijando as duas irmãs, criando abismos na aposta. Se afastando do seu verdadeiro objetivo. Tudo ia piorando conforme ia acontecendo. Ele sabia que desse jeito as coisas definitivamente não dariam certo. E teve plena certeza disso quando o próprio Severo veio falar com ele. Com aquele ar arrogante e enjoativo. Mas, como o próprio nome era severo e cruel. Aqueles olhos claros sempre demonstravam crueldade._

_-Como está indo a aposta? _

_-Estou progredindo. –disse ao pensar no beijo que deu em Karen. Porém, por menos que quisesse relembrar não conseguiu evitar, sua mente já o levava para o beijo dado em Karina. Suas bochechas tornaram-se rosadas. Péssima reação. Horrenda. Pois, o rosto de Severo contorceu-se ao perceber o fato._

_-Sim, eu sei. Progredindo até demais. Você não quer salvar a pele de sua mãe? Você não a ama o suficiente? Ou você apenas é um adolescente mimado que não sabe controlar os próprios hormônios!? –Severo berrou enfurecido. _

_Hugo não entendia onde ele queria chegar e temia qualquer ponto que pudesse ser esclarecido, pois, pressentia que a situação ia se tornar um verdadeiro inferno. –Eu não sou um adolescente. –ele só conseguiu negar um fato que com toda a certeza não era mais verdade._

_-Eu sei. Mas, parece. –a voz de Severo ainda era enfurecida, porém, ele não mais berrava. Entretanto, isso não era um ponto bom. Era ruim, muito ruim e perigoso. – Seu inútil. Você não sabe que eu o tenho em minhas mãos? Eu poderia te liquidar. Sou eu quem tem mantido sua família sã. Eu te ajudei sempre. Sempre pagando as malditas dívidas de sua família. As dívidas que seu pai adquiriu quando ainda era vivo. Um pai que não foi nada bom para você e sua mãe. Um pai mentiroso! _

_-Não fale assim do meu pai. –ele murmurou. Hugo murmurou com medo. Tentando evitar ficar com raiva e agir errado. Ele pediu quase implorou. Ele não queria que nem Severo falasse qualquer coisa ruim sobre sua família. A coisa mais preciosa para ele._

_-Eu... – Severo sentou-se na cadeira na sala. – Por favor, cale essa sua boca. Eu o ajudei quando veio correndo me implorar. "Salve minha família das dívidas. Cuide de minha mãe. Por favor, eu imploro, salve minha mãe" foram essas as suas palavras e o que eu fiz Hugo? _

_-Você nos ajudou. –ele respondeu contra a vontade. Ele sabia que devia lealdade a Severo, por mais que isso fosse completamente ruim._

_-Sim, eu os ajudei. Só em troca de pequenos favores. Favores mínimos. Só para suprir os seus gastos. Imensos. Gastos imensos. –ele se mexeu na cadeira. –Agora eu venho e descubro o traidor que é... –levantou-se subitamente. Fechou os punhos e bateu com toda a força em Hugo. Um soco que o atingiu no nariz e o fez sangrar. Uma dor latejante. Imensa. –Eu peço que afaste aquela menina esquisita da sombra de Karina. Sumisse com ela, conquistasse-a e pronto. Deixando-me livre pra Karina. Só! –ele deu-lhe outro soco. –Mas, você me traiu! Maldito! –ele socou-lhe mais uma vez. Vários socos. Arriscou até um pontapé derrubando Hugo sobre a mesa, tudo que havia sobre ela caiu sobre o chão e a mesa virou. Hugo e a mesa caíram para trás batendo contra todos os objetos que antes havia nela e agora estavam sobre o chão. Pratos quebrados, copos quebrados, talheres e algumas folhas de papel. Os cacos dos pratos e copos bateram contra as costas de Hugo e penetraram por sua roupa rasgando sua pele. Nos braços nus os cacos entraram mais profundamente. _

_Quando conseguiu levantar no chão encontrava-se o seu sangue. Em seu corpo o sangue escorria e ia pingando juntando-se ao sangue no chão. Uma mescla de vidros e sangue. _

_-Imbecil! –berrou Severo o atingindo mais uma vez. Depois, outra. Estômago, rosto, estômago, perna, rosto, barriga. Chutes. Boca, queixo, ombro, estômago. _

_Então, Hugo caiu. Sua boca sangrava, seus olhos estavam inchados, o seu corpo todo ardia em dor. _

_-É só para te avisar. –Severo agachou-se perto de Hugo. –Só um aviso. Porém, eu serei piedoso. Eu sempre sou muito piedoso. Eu vou deixar com que você continue fazendo o que eu te pedi. Mas, se você sair da linha. Esse aviso que eu dei não será em você. Será em sua mãe. Pobre mãezinha. –ele levantou, esmagou a mão de Hugo com o pé e saiu gargalhando._

_Hugo gemeu de dor. Mas, ninguém o ouviria. Ele era só. Sozinho. Ele sabia que poderia ter reagido. Se fosse outra pessoa ele bateria. Mas, sua mãe estava com Severo. Era ele quem cuidava dela, deixando-a permanecer na casa que ele havia comprado. Salvando sua mãe da miséria. _

_Pensando nessas coisas, ele chorou. Como há anos nunca havia chorado. Ele chorou desesperado. Estava completamente perdido._

Inuyasha parou de digitar um pouco. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido. Ele não sabia explicar, mas, agora ele estava lutando junto com Kagome para tirar todas as tristezas que ela possuía. Ele precisava fazer isso. Por causa disso, castigou-se. Castigou Hugo por ser um menino mau. Como se ele pudesse se castigar do mesmo jeito. Aquela surra quem merecia era ele, Inuyasha. Só ele. Mas, não poderia se flagelar. Não possuía coragem para tanto. Por isso, castigou o personagem. Fez com que Hugo apanhasse da mesma forma que ele precisava apanhar.

Respirou fundo. Ainda tinha algum tempo antes de sair e ir se encontrar com Kagome depois do trabalho.

_Hugo acabou chorando por um longo tempo e depois acabou adormecendo sobre o chão. Depois, quando acordou todo o seu corpo estava ainda mais dolorido. O sangue havia já coagulado e ele não mais sangrava. Entretanto, ainda estava cheio de cortes por todo o corpo. Ele precisava ir ao hospital fazer os curativos. Com muita dificuldade saiu de seu apartamento e foi. As pessoas na rua o olhavam assustadas. Mas, nenhuma perguntou se ele precisava de ajuda. Ele estava realmente só._

_Ao chegar ao hospital deu de cara com Karina._

_-Precisamos conversar. –ela disse. Mas, antes esperou ele ser atendido e ter todos os machucados devidamente cuidados e com curativos._

_-Sobre o que aconteceu antes... –ela começou. –Eu queria dizer que... Aquele beijo, eu... Você... Nós... Esquecer... Melhor é–ela corou, estava toda atrapalhada._

_-Karina, eu não vou esquecer. Nunca. Não há como. –ele falou pausadamente, pensando em cada palavra. Com extrema precaução._

_-Mas, Karen... Ela... Eu... Você. –ela não conseguia falar uma única oração coerente._

_Ele não resistiu encostou as pontas dos dedos, agora com esparadrapos, na face dela. –Vamos apenas continuar, está certo? Eu só tenho isso a dizer. Não me peça para esquecer. Se você puder, tudo bem... Mas, eu não poderei. –ele fez uma pausa, respirou fundo, sentiu a dor percorrer cada corte em seu corpo. – Vamos apenas continuar._

_-Sim. Sim. –ela afirmou balançando a cabeça positivamente. –Eu desejo toda a felicidade para você e minha irmã. –disse suavemente. Essas palavras doíam em Hugo, ele não queria. Ele queria Karina! Somente Karina. Aquele beijo havia sido uma dádiva, um presente. Porém, ele precisava continuar com o plano._

_-Obrigado. –ele agradeceu contra a vontade. Ele preferia viver feliz com ela. –Sabe, Karina, depois de tudo o que houve eu estava pensando em tentarmos relaxar. Talvez, quando a Karen tiver alta e estiver bem podemos sair._

_Ela o olhou com intriga._

_-Não só eu e você. A Karen e talvez algum amigo._

_Ela fez uma cara decepcionada, depois, aliviada. –Com certeza. Seria bom. –afirmou. Já voltando ao normal. A voz doce e calma estava voltando. Ela já fazia orações completas e com coerência. – Aliás, você vai visitar Karen?-perguntou mudando de assunto._

_Ele sorriu sem jeito. –Hoje não. _

_-Ela vai gostar de te ver._

_-Aposto que sim. Só diga que mandei lembranças. Se eu aparecer desse a coisa vai piorar. Tenha certeza._

_Karina sorriu de volta. Eles se despediram e cada um foi para um lado. Ela voltou para o quarto da irmã e ele voltou para o quarto de seu pequeno apartamento com mil coisas na mente e com a obrigação de fazer tudo para dar certo._

Inuyasha se espreguiçou, salvou o arquivo e levantou-se da cadeira. Ele saiu do apartamento e foi direto encontrar-se com Kagome. Na mente só conseguia pensar no que havia feito da outra vez.

Ele não suportou aquele sofrimento. Tanta dor. Ele não suportava mais ver aquela situação continua. Havia agido sem pensar. Havia a beijado e na frente de todos os familiares dela. Ele havia aceitado ajudá-la a sair daquela gaiola em que ela se colocava dia após dia. Ainda lembrava da cena:

**-Inuyasha, por favor, me ajuda.**

**Ela pediu com a voz chorosa.**

**Ele beijou a face dela e a deixou chorar mais.**

**O irmão, a mãe, a irmã, o avô se abraçaram e acabaram chorando também.**

_**Logo depois que todos pararam de chorar. Inuyasha sorriu e disse:**_

_**-Kagome eu vou te ajudar. Eu prometo.**_

Sim, ele havia prometido algo que nem ele acreditava ser possível. Kagome só podia ser desequilibrada. Só porque o noivo a traiu com a melhor amiga, Inuyasha pensava, não era motivo para virar uma pessoa totalmente fora de moda e tão problemática.

Inuyasha sentia que teria que fazer um milagre.

-Olá! –Kagome o cumprimentou assim que o viu. Ela estava uma beleza hoje. Com um vestido amarelo cheio de bolas verdes lima-limão, as mangas do vestido era pomposas cheias de rendas vermelhas e na barra também. Ela estava com um cachecol lilás que possuía pequenas flores vermelhas. Os óculos, agora eram os reservas, já que os outros ele havia pisado, continuavam os mesmos, grandes e horríveis.

Inuyasha tentou se conter... Aquilo era ridículo. Ele não conseguia engolir tanta falta de moda, de senso e de estilo. Mas, engasgou e quando viu já estava rindo e rindo sem parar. Abraçava-se tentando se conter, mas, não conseguia. Ele ria e ria sem parar. Ele sabia que não devia. Ele sabia o quão era errado. Mas, ela estava ridícula.

Agora ele não precisava ser imensamente falso.

Ela o olhou sem entender. –O que houve? O que é tão engraçado?

Ele foi aos poucos parando. –Nada. Nada não. Mesmo. Não foi nada. Eu só lembrei de uma piada. –ele disse enquanto parava de rir, aos poucos, entre risos, pausadamente.

Ela não entendeu. Ela só sorriu tentando achar graça em alguma coisa. Inuyasha agradeceu por ela ser tapada e não entender que a graça era ela.

-Vamos? –indagou esticando os braços.

Ela enroscou o braço no dele e ambos seguiram o caminho.

-Então... –ela estava com as bochechas coradas. –Como você vai me ajudar?

-Ah... –ele não soube dizer, pois só havia pensado em escrever ultimamente e nenhuma vez pensou em como ajudá-la. Mas, uma coisa ele achava... Aliás, ele tinha plena certeza. A estética. Ela precisava melhorar esteticamente.

-Eu não sei o que eu devo mudar. Mas, eu... –ela olhou os pés. -... Vou confiar em você.

Ele inflou o peito com o fato. –Pode confiar. –afirmou sorridente. Agora ele a tinha nas mãos... Agora era tudo ou nada. –Eu estava pensando... Você não acha legal começarmos pelas hã... Roupas?

-Roupas? –ela parou de andar e se olhou. –Eu sei que não são na última moda, mas, o que há de errado com elas?

-O quê? –ele parou ao lado dela.

-É! Para mim parecem ótimas.

-Ótimas? –Inuyasha indagou espantado.

-Sim. –ela afirmou irritada. –O que você quer dizer com começar pelas minhas roupas? Elas estão ótimas! Roupas não devem ser para nós nos sentirmos bem com elas? Eu me sinto bem. Eu estou maravilhada em vesti-las.

-Não exagere Kagome. –pediu Inuyasha. Ele sorriu. –Você não quer que eu te ajude a sair dessa gaiola?

-Gaiola?

Ele encostou o dedo indicador no centro da testa dela. –Sim, senhorita, essa gaiola em que você se colocou.

-Você está me ofendendo. –ela estava se irritando.

-Você não quer minha ajuda?

-Eu quero! Mas, não pensei que você iria me ofender assim...

Ele bateu o dedo indicador na testa de Kagome com força. –Por favor, eu não estou te ofendendo, eu não disse que ia te ajudar, não disse?

-Isso dói! Disse... Mas,...

-Mas, nada. Eu vou te ajudar. Então, agora, por favor, para de reclamar.

Kagome o olhou espantada era a primeira vez que Inuyasha falava desse jeito com ela. Ele parecia tão autoritário. Tão diferente...

Ele tossiu para disfarçar sua autoridade, sua mania de ser mandão, sua arrogância. Ele também não precisava ser tão sincero. Estava sendo sincero demais ultimamente, ele precisava brecar tanta sinceridade.

-Agora... Só mais uma pergunta...

-Q-Qual? –ela perguntou ainda assustada com o jeito que ele havia falado antes.

-Você tem dinheiro para gastar?

Ela o olhou com espanto e interesse. –Tenho.

-Maravilha! Porque você vai gastar muito... –ele quase completou com um: _E nem conte com a minha ajuda. Pois, além de eu não ter um único centavo eu não o gastaria com você._ Mas, se conteve.

-Vou? –ela perguntou confusa.

Mas, ele não respondeu e a puxou pelo braço para entrarem em uma loja de roupas que havia na vizinhança e o preço era mais em conta do que em lojas mais especializadas. Para ela se reerguer não era preciso usar roupas de marcas... Não era só por Inuyasha não ter uma única moeda que ele iria falir Kagome.

Um moço de cabelos curtos castanhos e um grande sorriso os atenderam.

-Kagome! –exclamou o atendente. –Não posso acreditar que é você!

-Ah, oi! –ela exclamou sem jeito. –Como vai?

Inuyasha olhou para o atendente com desconfiança. Quem era ele? Por que falava tão entusiasmado e tão í_ntimo _de Kagome?

-Eu vou bem e você?

-Estou bem... Mas, bem... Não sabia que estava trabalhando aqui, Houjo.

-Estou! –ele falou entusiasmadíssimo, irritando mais ainda Inuyasha. –Para ajudar com as despesas da faculdade.

Kagome fez uma fisionomia triste, porém, logo a arrancou da face. –Bem, esse é meu amigo, Inuyasha, Houjo. –ela apontou Inuyasha. –Inuyasha, esse é Houjo, um velho amigo. Ele estudou comigo até o final do colegial.

Houjo estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Inuyasha a contra gosto deu-lhe a mão, mas, logo fez um barulho parecido com um rosnado, demonstrando que não era de total agrado sua presença ao lado desse tal de Houjo.

-Mas, - Houjo ficou sem jeito. –Como anda a vida? Estou vendo que está com uma aparência meio frágil. Anda se alimentando bem? –indagou tentando mudar de assunto.

-Ah, obrigada por se preocupar. Eu estou bem sim.

Um silêncio foi formado. Inuyasha encarava Houjo com ódio, enquanto, Houjo encarava Kagome com uma expressão curiosa de carinho e preocupação, e Kagome encarava os próprios pés.

-Kagome, - Houjo acabou com o silêncio constrangedor. – quando você vai tentar a faculdade de novo?

Kagome se espantou, estava claro que não esperava essa pergunta, e isso por muitos motivos, um deles era que nem ao menos ela sabia respondê-la. Logo sua face foi tomada por uma expressão de tristeza.

Inuyasha irritou-se ainda mais com aquele atendente. –Olha aqui, Rapaz. Por acaso o seu trabalho não é só mostrar as roupas? –ele falou com raiva e enchendo o peito. Ele poderia se mostrar o salvador, o corajoso... Nossa, defendendo assim Kagome ele seria um herói como Kikyou era para ele. Ele era demais, cara. Simplesmente de...

-Não fale assim com ele. –pediu Kagome. Com esse pedido ela acabou com toda a bola de Inuyasha. Pobre Inuyasha! Seu peito esvaziou-se. Ele não era um Herói. Inuyasha se matava com essa idéia em sua mente.

-Ah, querida Kagome.

O jeito que o atendente a chamou fez Inuyasha sair de seus pensamentos sem nexo.

-Querida Kagome, seu amigo está certo. O que você está procurando?

Kagome sorriu. –Eu quero alguma coisa legal e que esteja bem na moda.

Inuyasha percebendo que estava sendo de certa maneira ignorando fechou a cara ficando emburrado.

-Alguma coisa na moda? Certo. Mas, o que você deseja exatamente?

-Ah, não sei. –ela olhou para Inuyasha buscando ajuda, ele retrucou o olhar dizendo para ela tentar sozinha. Recebendo essa resposta Kagome pareceu confusa. –Talvez, uma blusa...

-Qual cor? Com detalhes? Sem detalhes? Só dizer que eu acho. –Houjo sorria sinceramente.

-Talvez, uma azul... Com algum detalhe...

-Azul? Oh, certo. Temos vários tons. Vamos até o balcão, vou trazer alguns modelos.

Enquanto, Kagome era entrevistada para saber qual roupa queria Inuyasha olhou ao redor da loja. A verdade era que Houjo e Kagome estava tão entusiasmado com essa conversa de qual blusa e qual cor ela ia querer que Inuyasha não conseguiu brecha alguma para penetrar a conversa. A loja era bonita, a frente grande vitrines com roupas realmente na moda. Inuyasha olhou o preço de algumas, pareciam em conta. Havia mais algumas atendentes com clientes e uma ou duas atrás do caixa conversando. O piso era de madeira e ao lado fazia um barulho suave que ao invés de incomodar acabava se tornando bom de escutar.

-O que achou desses modelos? –perguntou Houjo.

-Ah, eu esperava alguma coisa azul com detalhes amarelo sol e verde musgo, talvez algum desenho de alguma coisa tipo flores com pétalas pratas e o miolo verde-oliva e quem sabe alguns laços cor de carmim.

Houjo fez uma cara de espanto. Inuyasha começou a obseravr Kagome novamente.

-Não vamos ter esse modelo, Kagome. –explicou Houjo.

-Ah, que ruim... Sabe, faz tempo que não compro roupas em lojas convencionais.

-Kagome, - Inuyasha entrou na conversa. – você pode me dizer onde anda comprando suas roupas?

-Claro! Eu compro as roupas em um brechó chamado _Brega e a pura esquisitice. _É uma loja muito legal, tem roupas muito únicas. Eu nunca achei ninguém com a mesma roupa que eu. Algo muito único. –ela falou sorrindo. –Também tem uma outra loja legal chamada _O cúmulo do estranho_. Essa é muito boa também.

-Meu pai...

-Seu pai compra lá também? 

-Claro que não!

Houjo soltou uma risada. –Kagome, querida, olha aqui você vai achar roupas na moda com toda a certeza. Mas, nada de flores pratas com detalhes verde-oliva e laços carmim.

-Não? Houjo você ia ficar triste se eu e Inuyasha fossemos achar a blusa que eu quero em uma loja diferente? Sabe, eu vi um vestido muito lindo, ele era prata com detalhes em rosa choque e um verde claro tão lindo, escrito _A mulher da loja: Brega e pura esquisita. _Estava até dando um super desconto nesse vestido. Eu achei que talvez ele...

-Chega! Vamos ficar aqui. –Inuyasha a interrompeu. –Vamos Houjo ache alguma coisa para Kagome experimentar.

Houjo pegou duas peças de roupa e entregou a Kagome. –Vamos, vou te mostrar onde ficam os provadores.

-Mas, você tem certeza que não tem nada prata com laços em carmim?

-Tenho sim. –Houjo riu.

Inuyasha encostou-se no balcão. –Acho que isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava.

-Continua-

_Olá! Como vão todos? Espero que bem! Eu demorei muito? Semana de provas! As primeiras na Faculdade. Ahahha dá aquela preocupação, sabe? Mas, faz parte! O que acharam desse capítulo? Espero que todos tenham gostado! Mandem suas opiniões!_

_No próximo capítulo:_

_CIÚMES_

Era esse o nome do monstro. Esse monstro raivoso no peito.

Ele não podia crer no que havia descoberto.

Ele, Inuyasha, o escritor falido estava sentindo ciúmes.

E pior! Pior do que tudo.

Ciúmes de sua _cobaia_.

_É! O Inuyasha vai sentir ciúmes? Opa... Hummm... Por quê?_

Pessoal, obrigada pela atenção, pelos comentários que sempre me dão mais e mais forças para continuar a fanfic. Eu sempre quando os leio fico tão feliz. Eu me sinto sempre mais forte com eles. Obrigada, eles me dão muita força.

_Comentários:_

Paty – Yumi. – Olá! Como vai? Aí como me deixa feliz saber que está gostando da fic toda. Espero que esse capítulo também tenha agradado. Pode ficar ansiosa, porque ainda vão acontecer muitas coisinhas. Desculpe se demore muito para postar. Espero te ver aqui no próximo capítulo, muitos beijinhos. Tchauzinho.

Mila – Himura. – Olá! Tudo bom? Ainda bem que está gostando, isso me deixa muito feliz. Olha o Inuyasha é um bom menino, o seu único problema é ser adepto do "tudo por dinheiro". Ele está melhorando, não? Mas, será o suficiente? Manda seu MSN escrito TIM TIM pó TIM TIM . Tipo arroba ao invés do símbolo, porque aqui no ele não aceita o símbolo. Beijão e até.

Lilermen. – Oi! Tudo certo? Aposto que você vai dizer finalmente de novo. Eu demorei mais uma vez. Espero que me perdoe dessa vez também. Opa, ainda bem que gostou! Isso é muito mais muito bom. Inuyasha está promovendo a volta da Kagome. Ele quer muito que ela volte. Mas, calma que muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. E eu pensei que a fic seria pequena... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também e espero te ver aqui no próximo. Muitos beijos, até.

Lory Higurashi. – Oi, tudo beleza? Oba! Ainda bem que você gostou do capítulo anterior. E desse? Você gostou também? Obrigada pela boa sorte, a sorte vai precisar me dar uma mãozinha e tanto com minhas provas. Desculpa a demora, espero que esteja gostando da fic. Beijão e até a próxima.

Kaori-san. – Olá! Como vai? Sim, deu a louca no pobre Inuyasha. Claro que ele ainda não sabe o motivo de ter dado a louca nele. Mas, eu posso garantir que ele vai descobrir o motivo e em breve. Pode apostar. Espero que eu não tenha demorado tanto e também que você tenha gostado. Até a próxima, beijinhos.

Lore Yuki. – Ah, tudo bom? Eu entendo sobre a vida estudantil estar agitada, a minha está uma verdadeira loucura. Por causa, da faculdade toda a minha rotina foi para o brejo e meu horário de almoço nunca é igual em nenhum dia da semana. Mas, a gente vai levando. Sobre não ter comentado nos outros capítulos, tudo bem, pelo menos você gostou deles. Espero que tenha gostado desse também e aguarde que muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer. Beijão.

Cosette. – Oie! Tudo bom? Como a Kagome sofreu, mas, ela está voltando a ser quem ela é. Sem fingir mais. E Inuyasha está a ajudando. Sobre os textos de Kikyou, não, não. Kagome é só uma revisora, ela revisa e opina. A idéia é sempre de Kikyou mesmo. Mas, calma que ainda vou esclarecer isso. Mais para frente. Sim, eu fiz 18 aninhos, estou velha. Mas, vivíssima de espírito, ahuahua. Não estou conseguindo entrar na internet direito devido às provas! Ainda bem que está gostando, espero que tenha gostado desse também. Beijão.

Carol Aka – Neko. – Olá, como vai? Sim, a Kagome está voltando as suas raízes. Ela está voltando a sua essência. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também e que eu te veja no próximo! Beijão e até.

Agome – chan. – Olá! Tudo bom? Nossa sem micro e ainda lendo minha fic? Meu Deus! Estou chorando de emoção, muito obrigada mesmo! Eu estou lutando contra as provas! Espero que eu não tenha demorado demais e que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Muitos beijos e até a próxima, espero que sem muita demora.

Kagome Pamy. – Olá! Tudo bom? Ainda bem que está gostando de tudo. Sobre o livro, eu não posso contar nada. Se eu contar estraga a surpresa? Risos. Sobre postar a fic no fanfiction: Primeiro você precisa se cadastrar: register. Aí você vai ter que ir ao documents e baixa o arquivo com a sua fanfic e tal. Depois, você vai em stories – new story, e vai preencher todos os dados. E por fim, você coloca o arquivo que baixou. Não sei se deu para entender. Mas, tenta, qualquer dúvida é só me perguntar de novo. Que eu te ajudo de novo, vou pensar em uma forma de deixar isso mais claro. Qualquer coisa é só me mandar um e-mail ou me add no MSN : daiane12 arroba-hotmail-ponto-com. Beijão e até mais.

_Acho que é só pessoal! Mais uma vez obrigada por tudo e até o próximo capítulo._

_Beijos_

_Dani_


	15. Cap15 O monstro

Descrevendo uma história:

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap. 15. – O monstro._

Inuyasha estava surpreso com a falta de senso_ fashion _de Kagome. Todas as combinações haviam sido estranhas e sem nexo. A mistura de cores haviam-na feito parecer uma louca. Sua montagem de estilo e mistura deles a tornava ainda mais bizarra. Ele implorava para que ela o deixasse escolher as roupas para ela, porém, ela dizia que tudo deveria partir dela e ela que deveria escolher as próprias roupas.

Houjo ria com graça quando a via vestir mais uma roupa estranha, não era por achar aquilo cômico, mas simplesmente porque ele achava graça em tudo o que Kagome fazia. Olhava-a com tanto carinho com os olhos castanhos que os olhos violetas e raivosos de Inuyasha o fuzilava, porém, o atendente não parecia se importar, aliás, ele nem parecia ao menos notar.

-Ah! –exclamou Kagome ao sair do provador vestindo botas lilás, saia rodada e vermelha, blusa de mangas longas azul-marinho e uma tiara prata.

-Não está bom! Não está bom! –exclamou Inuyasha impaciente. Ele estava perdendo a paciência, pois, a cada hora ela estava mais estranha, fazia quase duas horas que eles estava ali e nada de ela por uma roupa mais ou menos boa ou apenas tolerável.

-Eu estou tentando. –afirmou Kagome.

Inuyasha se segurou, mas, não conseguia. –Mas, não parec...

-Kagome, - Houjo o interrompeu. – seja simples. Não precisa forçar.

Kagome o olhou intrigada e até Inuyasha teve que o olhar com curiosidade, era mais uma questão de susto do que realmente necessidade.

-Como assim?

-Kagome, eu lhe conheço desde ensino médio, quando começamos a estudarmos juntos. Eu sei que a verdadeira Kagome...

-Pára. –pediu Inuyasha. –Essa é a verdadeira Kagome. Pare de falar sobre a verdadeira Kagome, pois essa é a real.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça, parecia triste.

Houjo riu. – Você não a conhece, conhece? Você não vê que ela está forçando a barra?

Inuyasha se calou. O que esse cara queria dizer? O que todos queriam dizer e só ele não sabia o que era? O quê? Certo que aquelas roupas não era um ser normal que ia gostar, mas...

Kagome bateu as mãos sobre os ombros dos dois garotos. –Chega, chega. Eu pensei que todos estavam aqui tentando me ajudar.

Houjo segurou a mão de Kagome e com muita delicadeza a puxou para perto dos lábios e beijo-a. – Que saudades da Kagome. – ele murmurou tão baixo que Inuyasha precisou se aproximar um pouco para poder ouvi-lo.

Então, os olhos de Inuyasha que estavam sobre Houjo foram logo se focando em Kagome, esperando uma reação constrangedora, uma reação até cômica, com ela corada ou querendo fugir. Porém, nada disso houve.

-Ela sempre esteve aqui. –sussurrou Kagome ainda mais baixo que Houjo. Ela retirou a mão que segurava o ombro de Inuyasha e a colocou sobre o ombro de Houjo. –Ela vai voltar como eu te prometi.

Inuyasha sentiu um aperto no coração. Engoliu o seco. Alguém podia explicar o que havia? Alguém podia fazer aqueles dois pararem de se _agarrar_ na frente dele? Certo, que não era agarrar, Houjo só havia beijado a mão de Kagome, porém, não importava. Para ele estavam se agarrando e ponto.

Inuyasha notou uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos de Kagome e nos lábios dela um sorriso doce, aquele sorriso doce de sempre que ele sempre gostava, mas, que não era só dele. Era de todos. Todos!

Enfurecido por algo que comprimia seu coração. Uma dor e um aperto maldito, ele virou-se com raiva e se dirigiu para saída. Não queria mais ver sua _cobaia _ser cobaia de outro. Não queria mais tantas coisas... Coisas que não poderia mais brecar e que não poderia controlar. Ele queria sair dali e se esconder. Ele estava fervendo com raiva. Ele estava enfurecido. Ao sair ele bateu a porta da loja com força.

Sem dizer ao menos um tchau, ao menos um adeus... Ele começou a voltar para seu apartamento minúsculo e pobre de onde ele não deveria ter saído hoje.

Kagome olhou assustada para a porta. – Ah, meu Deus. – ela levou a mão à boca, com medo, ele havia entendido tudo errado.

-Desculpa, acho que agi sem perceber. – explicou-se Houjo. Não queria magoá-la e não queria também...

-Tudo bem. – afirmou Kagome o brecando. Não era preciso falar nada. – Houjo, você é um amigo muito especial. Eu sei que eu disse que era para eu fazer isso e tudo mais, porém, acho que você pode me ajudar.

O amigo atendente sorriu imensamente. – Só dizer.

-Então, por favor, você poderia... – Kagome abaixou a voz, cochichando bem baixinho o seu pedido ao seu amigo.

Inuyasha deitou-se sobre sua cama pensando em tudo o que havia ocorrido. Ele estava louco em tentar ajudar Kagome, ela não queria ouvi-lo, tinha péssimo gosto para a moda, aquele jeito dela estava começando a irritá-lo. Era isso! Ele ia desistir de tudo. Ele não sabia onde ele estava com a cabeça quando decidiu ajudá-la, sem contar que ela ainda ficou se agarrando com aquele Houjo na frente dele, quem era ela para fazer isso? Inuyasha bufou irritado. Ela não tinha nenhum direito de fazer isso. Ela ia ver, ela estava traindo a confiança de... Calma! Espera! Confiança? Traição? Ora por qual motivo ela tinha como fazer isso? Ela era apenas uma _cobaia_.

Pegou o laptop e se sentou na cama com ele. Precisava começar a escrever novamente.

Releu o último parágrafo.

_Karina sorriu de volta. Eles se despediram e cada um foi para um lado. Ela voltou para o quarto da irmã e ele voltou para o quarto de seu pequeno apartamento com mil coisas na mente e com a obrigação de fazer tudo para dar certo._

Certo. Ele lembrou o beijo em Karen, o beijo em Karina. A surra que seu personagem levou em seu lugar. Todos seus desejos lá explícitos.

_Visto que estava aparentemente péssimo, Hugo resolveu sumir por uns tempos. Sem contar que ainda precisava de forças para encarar as duas irmãs, quais havia beijado no mesmo dia. Bem que, com Karina já estava tudo resolvido. Porém, ainda precisava de coragem para vê-las ao mesmo tempo. _

_Assim que julgou ter dado tempo, resolveu aparecer mais uma vez. Agora as marcas da surra não estavam tão aparentes, por sorte não havia ficado com nenhuma cicatriz, era um milagre. Então, juntando todas as suas forças foi até a casa de Karen._

_-Quanto tempo! –exclamou ao vê-la. Mal havia chego perto da casa dela e a avistou ao longe. Rapidamente foi até ela e fez questão de começar a falar._

_Ela sorriu sem jeito. –Muito tempo, pensei que havia me esquecido._

_Ele acompanhou o sorriso, sorriu da mesma forma. Um sorriso vitorioso que foi crescendo conforme olhava o sorriso de Karen, aquele sorriso tímido e com ar de presa inocente que nem desconfia que vá ser capturada. _

_Porém, o sorriso dele foi sumindo assim que notou a aparência masculina ao lado de Karen. Olhou desconfiado._

_-Quem é? Apresente-me, Karen. –disse cheio de rancor, mas, ainda conseguiu esconder o sentimento através de uma fala mansa e doce._

_-Esse é meu amigo Henri, Hugo. –ela apontou para o amigo que estava com um grande sorriso tolo nos lábios. – Henri, esse é Hugo, de quem eu falei para ti. – ela apontou para Hugo. _

_-Prazer. –disse o amigo dela estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Hugo._

_Ele apertou a mão do conhecido de Karen com desprezo e muita força. Andava com essa mania, de implicar com os caras que se aproximavam de Karen._

_-Bem, - começou a falar o tal amigo. –obrigada Karen, por favor, volte, como me prometeu. Foi um verdadeiro prazer, mas, agora preciso ir. –falou referindo-se a Hugo por último, terminando de falar, já começou a caminhar se afastando deles dois._

_-Volte? –indagou curioso._

_-A ser como eu era. –ela explicou timidamente._

_Então, veio na mente dele, uma idéia louca, desprovida de qualquer senso, ou sei lá o que fosse. Mas, ele precisava arriscar acima de tudo. –Você o prometeu?_

_-Sim. Mas, eu... Ah! Hugo, o que farei? As coisas vão piorando. Ele veio me cobrar o que eu havia prometido há tempos. Ele quer que eu volte a ser como eu era quando estudávamos juntos. Mas, tantos anos passaram. Agora eu sou uma simples estudante e eu não sou como eu era eu..._

_Hugo a calou com o dedo indicador. –Promessas não devem ser quebradas._

_Ela o olhou intrigada. –Ele é um bom amigo. Mas, acho que leva promessas antigas a sério demais e... –ela virou o rosto._

_-Você não leva promessas a sério?_

_-Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer..._

_-Esqueça! Não importa o que haja, não importa o que aconteça. Nada vai importar. –ele segurou as mãos dela e as beijou com suavidade. – Eu farei tudo por você. _

_Ele tinha que fazer tudo para dar certo. _

_Ela o encarou assustada. Ele havia beijado as mãos dela. Corou, estava certo que lembrou do último beijo._

_-Querida Karen, deixe-me perguntar algumas coisas._

_Ela não assentiu, não disse nada, estava corada e sem fala._

_-Amigos se beijam?_

_Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_-Pois, então. Não. Amigos não se beijam. Por isso, eu quero que você e eu sejamos mais do que amigos. Assim, eu farei tudo por ti. Pouco me importa se seu amigo Henri quer que você cumpra uma promessa sem senso, eu farei você voltar a ser como é. Não a deixarei sofrer mais nem um pouco. Eu cuidarei de tudo. –ele falava entusiasmado. Só de ver o rosto dela brilhar, percebia que ela estava no pato. Finalmente, estava conseguindo cumprir a primeira parte do plano. – Se for seu desejo ser como era, vou ajudar. Se quiser melhorar, o que julgo impossível, pois é perfeita – mentiu – eu ajudarei. Se nada desejar, aliás, se parecer que nada deseja, eu vou implorar uma única coisa. _

_Ela arriscou-se e perguntou:_

_-O quê?_

_-Que me deseje._

_Falando tais palavras cheias de atrevimento, ele a puxou para perto de si e a beijou. Não ia deixá-la pensar. Não ia dar uma única oportunidade para isso. Ela seria dele, mesmo ele amando a irmã dela, porém, agora sua mãe estaria bem. Ele poderia começar a segunda parte do plano. Ele sabia que a primeira parte estava completa._

_Havia conseguido a fisgar, capturar, torná-la sua amante, enamorada, tirando ela do caminho de Severo. Pois, Karina era uma alma tão boa que evitava qualquer relacionamento para cuidar da irmã. Karina quem Hugo verdadeiramente amava, porém, não podia ter. Karina como ele a desejava. Aquele beijo marcaria o ápice de sua felicidade. Uma felicidade que não podia ser realizada. Existiam motivos maiores. Os quais ele não podia se opuser. Porém, agora tudo estava acabando._

Surpreendeu-se ao reler o que havia escrito. Havia conseguido completar a primeira parte do plano, ele havia conseguido deixar Karen e Hugo finalmente juntos. Agora partiria para o início de outra etapa do livro. Ele estava progredindo, logo o terminaria. Pela primeira vez ele estava esperançoso sobre o livro. Como nunca havia ficado antes. Ele estava feliz. Mesmo ainda tendo a imagem de Kagome e Houjo com as mãos dadas, ele beijando a mão dela. Ele tocando Kagome. Aquele maldito atendente de meia-tigela. Inuyasha tinha que escolher entrar logo na loja daquele infeliz.

Mil pensamentos iam invadindo a mente dele. Ele não conseguia controlá-los. Um monstro rugiu em seu peito. Um monstro cheio de ódio. Um monstro sem nome definido, mas, feroz. Imensamente raivoso. Invejoso e possessivo. O que era esse monstro?

Um monstro possessivo, que ansiava ter a pessoa para si, não dividi-la com mais ninguém, querê-la e ser o único a querer, não importando as circunstâncias. Monstro que inquietava Inuyasha e que agora rugia em seu peito.

**Maldito atendente.**

**Maldito!**

Praguejava o monstro sem dó nem piedade. O que era esse monstro?

Posse!

Era mimado sim. Ele queria Kagome só para ele. O sorriso dela tinha que ser só dele. As mãos dela tinham que ser só dele. Ele que tinha que ajudá-la a escolher as roupas. Ele que tinha que ajudá-la, mais ninguém.

Então, empurrou o laptop ao longe, quase o fazendo cair da cama, encostou as costas completamente na cabeceira e olhando o teto concluiu, aliás, descobriu o nome do monstro.

_CIÚMES_

Era esse o nome do monstro. Esse monstro raivoso no peito.

Ele não podia crer no que havia descoberto.

Ele, Inuyasha, o escritor falido estava sentindo ciúmes.

E pior! Pior do que tudo.

Ciúmes de sua _cobaia_.

Aquela garota estranha, com sorriso doce, com mente perturbada, cheia de marcas de um passado cheio de decepções. Aquela garota sem o mínimo de senso _fashion_ que usava cores sobre cores sem combinação alguma, estilos de roupas piores que o brega puro.

Ciúmes.

Mas, também... Aquele Houjo veio com tanta intimidade. O que ele podia fazer? Ele estava abusando da sorte. Falando tão intimamente com sua cobaia. Ele não podia permitir isso, podia? Não! Com certeza não. Mas, não era suspeito? Inuyasha tratando sua cobaia de uma maneira tão especial. Querendo ajudá-la, ele não possuía necessidade de tanto. Beijando-a. Dizendo que amigos não se beijam. Então, eles não eram amigos porque haviam se beijado já. Querendo fazê-la feliz. Fazendo com que ela voltasse a ser como na época da felicidade. Porém, ao mesmo tempo insistindo que ela era ela mesma. Tão contraditório e...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo soar da campainha. Contra a vontade levantou-se. Caminhou em passos lentos até a porta.

-O que foi? –perguntou com raiva. Estava com ódio do ser que havia o feito parar de pensar. Estava tomando gosto por pensar. Estava tentando entender os próprios sentimentos. Suas próprias sensações.

-Vamos conversar. –disse o ser.

Ele não falou nada. Calou-se. Mas, sua boca abriu-se.

-Eu posso entrar?

Ele deu espaço para o ser entrar.

-Eu queria pedir desculpas.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e se encostou a ela, podia perder o equilíbrio caso não se segurasse ou se apoiasse em algum lugar. Fez isso, apoiou-se na porta.

-Eu não sei o que houve exatamente.

-Kagome. –foi à única coisa que Inuyasha conseguiu dizer.

-Eu. Eu sinto muito. Eu acho que eu fui muito chata. Você queria me ajudar. Eu insisti de maneira errada. Eu sei que eu queria ser eu mesma, mas, devia ter aceitado suas idéias. Eu fui muito insistente. Ou, eu... Ah! Eu sinto muito. Vim aqui só para me desculpar. Você saiu do nada, então, eu fiquei um pouco sem ação. Eu tive uma idéia. Eu vim assim. –ela calou-se um pouco. –Mas, - ela voltou a falar. –talvez, tenha sido uma idéia horrenda. É! Eu deveria ter passado em casa primeiro. Eu devo estar horrível. Eu estou horrenda. Deus! Eu deixei tudo por conta de Houjo e eu nem quis me olhar no espelho. Você que deveria me ajudar e eu não respeitei isso. Ah! Meu Deus! Ainda tive coragem de aparecer aqui.

Inuyasha suspirou. –Cala a boca, Kagome. –mandou.

Ela o olhou com medo. Ele nunca havia falado com ela dessa forma.

-Desculpa.

-Por favor, não me peça desculpa alguma. Eu que fui idiota. Eu agi como uma criança. Eu fiquei com... –ele calou-se.

-Mas... –ela tentou começar a justificar.

-... Ciúmes.

-O quê? –ela não havia entendido.

Ele engoliu o seco. Juntou toda a sua coragem. Pensou positivamente. Ele deveria estar louco. Onde ficaria sua heroína nessa história? Mas, por ora, ele preferiu esquecê-la. Não sabia o motivo. Mas, sabia que devia fazer desse jeito. – Eu disse que eu estava com ciúmes.

-Por quê? –ela perguntou inocentemente.

Inuyasha não respondeu imediatamente. Olhou aqueles olhos azuis, ainda com aquelas lentes grossas. Preferiu tirar os óculos, assim teria mais coragem. – Porque você foi agindo daquele jeito com aquele estranho.

-Mas, eu o conheço há tempos.

-Não importa! Eu não o conheço! Eu não quero isso. Eu não quero que nenhum outro homem segure suas mãos...

-O que você está falando? –ela estava confusa.

-Eu não quero que outra pessoa beije suas mãos. –ele fez o mesmo ato. Beijou as mãos dela. – Eu não quero.

Ela corou.

Inuyasha olhou com atenção. Afastou-se um pouco para ver direito as roupas dela. Ela estava com um vestido branco rodado de pano leve, sandália com fitas amarradas nas canelas, os cabelos estavam soltos e uma tiara de renda os segurava, nas orelhas havia dois pequenos brincos de pérola. Ela estava singela e doce.

-A única coisa boa que aquele seu amigo Houjo parece ter feito... –ele não conseguiu continuar. Era difícil transmitir os pensamentos do inconsciente para a realidade.

-Como?

-A única coisa boa que ele fez foi ter te tornado ainda mais linda.

Ela prendeu a respiração com a afirmação dele. As bochechas dela foram corando, ficando avermelhadas, imensamente vermelhas.

-Por favor, Kagome não fique corada. –ele foi achando coragem. Como se a vergonha dela servisse como incentivo. –Eu e você... Não podemos mais continuar nesse impasse. Eu não sei o que eu estou dizendo, porém, eu...

Ela abaixou a cabeça tentando disfarçar a vergonha, não havia como tampar o rosto com as mãos, ele ainda as segurava.

-Eu... Eu...

Ela acabou ficando curiosa. Em um ato inocente levantou o rosto novamente mesmo toda púrpura.

Ele soltou as mãos dela, enlaçou seus braços na cintura dela e aproximou os corpos um do outro. –Eu disse que amigos não se beijam. –ele falou aos poucos abaixando o tom de voz. –Vou te contar uma coisa, eu tenho certeza que não. Então, não somos só amigos, só para te informar. –ele colocou a boca perto do ouvido dela. –Eu quero mais. –murmurou. Depois, sua boca tocou a dela. Ela não teve de pensar. Ele não fez intencionalmente. Estava seguindo o que sentia que devia seguir.

O coração algumas vezes fala mais alto.

-.-Continua-.-

_Oi! Tudo bom? Demorei muito? Estou recebendo minhas notas das provas e posso dizer que em boa parte delas estou sendo recompensada pelo meu esforço e isso me faz tão feliz!_

_Eu tenho uma notícia ruim. Por enquanto, não vou mais mostrar um pedaço do próximo capítulo, pois, como fiquei sem muito tempo de escrever não adiantei mais capítulos. Entretanto, calma, que eu não vou demorar muito mais do que sempre demoro pra postar. Espero que eu seja perdoada por isso. Quando eu tiver ma grande quantidade de capítulos escritos novamente, aí eu volto com esse quadro do próximo capítulo._

_Por ora, quero mais uma vez agradecer a todos que comentam e que me deixam imensamente feliz. _

_Ah! Também quero dizer que eu fiz um blog. Logo o coloco em meu perfil._

_O endereço é:_

_dani-i./_

_Mas, não sei se vai aparecer aqui, porque nem sempre dá._

_ Dani-i – ponto – blogspot – ponto – com_

_Não sei se alguém entendeu. Mas, espero que sim._

_Ele é recente e não tem nada de grandioso lá. _

_Porém, para quem gosta de minha escrita e está interessado em textos meus sem envolver personagens já criados, e sim, meus próprios, é só aguardar, já que, em breve postarei contos, poemas e histórias próprias lá._

_Agora deixa parar de enrolar e vamos aos comentários:_

_Obrigada!_

Lory Higurashi. – Tudo bom? Eba! A centésima. Parabéns! Obrigada! Ah, sim o gosto dela é uma lástima, ela acabou perdendo a noção. Olha o que uma mente desequilibrada pode fazer! Mas, ela está poderosa agora. E o final, gostou? Sobre os capítulos pequenos, como eu disse agora vou voltar a escrever a fic e tentarei ao máximo aumentar os capítulos. Propagandinha: Visite o meu blog, o endereço está localizado ali em cima. Obrigada! Obrigada por ler minha fic! Espero te ver no próximo, ele já está escrito. Aguarde! Beijos.

Lilermen. – Tudo bem? Ah! Obrigada por me desculpar... Mas, tudo bem, pode dizer que já estou abusando. Eu tento, mas, está complicado, porém, tudo bem. Sobre as roupas de Kagome, ela está melhorando aos poucos, acho que ela só se esqueceu como se vestir mesmo, também, ela se esforçou tanto para ser brega que até o seu senso fashion ficou brega. O que achou desse capítulo? Melhor, não? Estou lhes presenteando com mais um capítulo, mas, acho que no final sou eu presenteada. Aliás, se possível, visite meu blog. Beijos, espero que tenha gostado. Até.

Paty-yumi. – Tudo O.K?Opa! Eu estou bem sim, obrigadinha. Conto em cada capítulo, dar dicas demais... Aí vocês não vão mais ler a fic. Brincadeira, espero. Ciúmes que deu bons resultados, não? O que achou desse capítulo? Gostou? Propagandinha: se possível visite o meu blog. Acho que alguém ainda me xinga por isso. Beijos e até.

Kagome Juju Assis. – Olha! Tudo certo? Bem, que a Kagome não bate lá muito bem da cuca, eu também acho. Mas, ainda bem que ela está tendo salvação. Também, 15 capítulos e só agora ela mudou completamente. Mas, calma que ainda vai acontecer mais coisas. Espero te ver no próximo capítulo. Propaganda: visite meu blog, se possível. Obrigada e beijos.

Agome chan. – Tudo bom? Ah, ainda está sem internet? Olha, bela observação. Nesse aspecto, o Kouga é muito melhor do que o Inuyasha. Ele não se importa se a Kagome está ou não mal-vestida, mas, talvez, porque ele saiba como ela é realmente. Sobre a pergunta. A Kagome vai ler o livro? Não conto! Não conto mesmo. Porque essa parte ainda não está escrita, confesso. Então, só está em minha mente... E até agora não sofreu nenhuma mudança. Mas, se eu der alguma dica, pode estragar o final. Talvez, ela fique pior separada do Inuyasha do que de Kouga. Talvez. Propaganda: visite meu blog! Obrigada mais uma vez, te vejo em breve. Beijão.

Cosette. – Tudo bem? Nossa, que chuva má! Mas, calma que logo tudo se resolve direitinho e volta aos eixos. Sim, a Kagome é tapadinha mesmo, mas, a gente gosta dela mesmo assim, não? Hmm... Calma que eu já já vou explicar a história dos livros da Kikyou! Ondas sonoras? Nossa! Que engraçado! Mas, olha, não senti nada, ou simplesmente, não percebi absolutamente nada. Eu só fiquei sabendo no dia seguinte, na faculdade. Eu tinha prova e estava me matando de estudar a noite para ir bem à prova. Bem, até mais, querida. Beijão e ah! Eu fiz o blog, ainda está meio vazio, mas, visite-o se puder. Até.

Gente, valeu! Acho que é isso. Obrigada por tudo. Eu fiquei feliz que muitas pessoas gostaram dos nomes das lojas. Eu ralei para inventá-los. Nomes sempre é minha complicação.

Desculpe encher o saco sobre o blog. Mas, eu preciso divulgá-lo de alguma maneira. Se não houver leitores, não haverá motivos para postar histórias lá.

Beijos

Fique bem

Até

Dani


	16. Cap16 A decisão de Kagome

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.16. – A decisão de Kagome._

Ele não sabia bem como explicar aquela situação. Ele estava agora de mãos dadas com ela. Sim, isso mesmo. Eles estavam de mãos dadas caminhando pelo shopping – um lugar público, cheio de pessoas... Muitas pessoas os olhavam. Mas, o que isso poderia significar? Era algum casal estranho? Era um casal bonito? Pelo menos, Kagome estava com roupas melhores, uma camiseta e uma jeans, simples, mas, menos bizarras. Ele estava de jeans também e camiseta. Deus! Eles pareciam mesmo um casal. Como aqueles que se vestem parecidos. Ele olhou para os tênis de Kagome, novos, recém comprados, azuis, ele até havia ajudado a escolher o modelo.

-Inuyasha, o que acha de comermos algo? –Kagome perguntou sorrindo. Aquele sorriso da foto com aquele Kouga. Mas, agora o sorriso era de Inuyasha e de mais ninguém.

-Eu topo. Estou faminto. –ele respondeu retribuindo o sorriso. Sentaram-se na praça de alimentação. –O que vai querer?

-O que você quiser.

-Certo. –ele deu um beijo de leve nos lábios dela e caminhou até a fila do fast-food.

Fazia duas semanas que estavam desse jeito. O que seria desse jeito? Simplesmente como namorados. Isso mesmo o que ouviram. Namorados. Eles estavam namorando desde aquele episódio com Houjo, em que Inuyasha havia tido uma crise de ciúmes e bem... Ele havia perguntado se amigos se beijavam. Eles perceberam que não. Amigos não se beijam. Namorados se beijam. Eles se beijavam, portanto, eram namorados. Talvez, amigos e namorados. Mas, ainda assim namorados.

Inuyasha não conseguia acreditar que agora usava o dinheiro que compraria os livros de Kikyou para comprar uma refeição para Kagome. Ainda não conseguia entender o porquê de fazer tudo isso. Entretanto... Ele olhou de relance para Kagome que acenou com a mão... Deus! Entretanto, ele se esquecia de tudo isso... Do livro, da sua heroína, do prazo do livro – agora faltavam três meses, do objetivo que tinha ao juntar aquele dinheiro, que agora era usado para comprar um hambúrguer de fast-food para alimentar Kagome e ele. O que ele nunca faria antes e agora ele fazia.

Sentou-se de frente para Kagome na mesa. Ela piscou seus olhos azuis ainda disfarçados pela aquela armação ridícula. Mesmo sendo ridícula a armação e fazê-la ainda ter um aspecto um pouco não convencional, Inuyasha não se importava. Ele não fazia questão. Ele só queria estar com ela e apenas ela. Esse sentimento, essa vontade e desejo cresciam sem que ele pudesse explicar. Era um sentimento gigantesco. Até fazia seu coração palpitar de forma acelerada ao ver o sorriso dela.

O grande sorriso dela.

Comeram, conversaram sobre aquilo ou isso e ao terminaram se levantaram e continuaram a caminhar pelo shopping. Kagome ainda comprou uma nova blusa muito bonita com decote em V.

No mesmo dia ainda foram ao oftalmologista. Kagome descobriu que seu grau estava menor, que era para perto a sua maior deficiência e que podia usar óculos só para leituras. Logo Inuyasha a arrastou para comprar uma nova armação. Escolheram uma bem simples, com armação final de cor prata extremamente delicada e que ficou muito bonita no rosto de Kagome, que agora não precisava usar sempre os óculos.

Era uma felicidade estranha.

Inuyasha não conseguia nem se lembrar quando havia sido a última vez que estava tão feliz. Constantemente feliz. Ao lado dela, Kagome, estava cada dia mais feliz. Porém, agora não sentia mais vontade escrever seu livro. Não entendia o motivo. A noite lia e relia seu livro. A última estrofe batucando em sua mente.

_Havia conseguido a fisgar, capturar, torná-la sua amante, enamorada, tirando ela do caminho de Severo. Pois, Karina era uma alma tão boa que evitava qualquer relacionamento para cuidar da irmã. Karina quem Hugo verdadeiramente amava, porém, não podia ter. Karina como ele a desejava. Aquele beijo marcaria o ápice de sua felicidade. Uma felicidade que não podia ser realizada. Existiam motivos maiores. Os quais ele não podia se opuser. Porém, agora tudo estava acabando._

Inuyasha se sentia acabado. Agora com a felicidade junto a Kagome se opunha a continuar a difamá-la em sua história. Havia um maldito bloqueio. Agora na terceira semana que estavam juntos, ele precisava voltar a escrever logo a data de entrega chegaria e ele estava na metade do livro... Havia mil coisas a escrever, a contar, a ditar, a mostrar. Mas, sua vida estava boa. Ele precisava de desgraças para poder escrever...

Porém...

Porém...

Quando ele via o sorriso da Kagome.

Os olhos dela.

O rosto dela.

Os traços na face dela.

Seus braços

Suas mãos roçando nas dele.

Tudo nela.

Ele prendia a respiração.

Ele ia se sufocando aos poucos... O que ele faria? O que ele estava fazendo? Tudo isso era certo? Ele era errado? Lutar para conseguir dinheiro era errado? Buscar a glória era errado? Buscar a fama era errado? Usar alguém para escrever um livro era errado? Mas, muitos escritores faziam isso... Será que muitos se envolviam tanto com as pessoas que usavam de exemplos? Provavelmente muitos. Será que Inuyasha estava pecando por utilizar a vida da Kagome sem aviso prévio? Mas, graças a isso ele havia conseguido escrever o livro até agora... Até Sesshoumaru, seu irmão que havia o forçado a isso, estava gostando. Tudo parecia estar dando certo sobre o livro. Menos agora. Com esse bloqueio.

Ele saia com Kagome sempre que podia, e isso também não dava tempo de escrever nada e não conseguia pensar no que escrever também. Ele ignorava isso. Sempre que alguma idéia surgia logo a abolia: Não posso, não devo e isso não é correto. Eu estou errado. Ele pensava. Ele bania pensamentos ruins sobre Kagome. Não era justo. Porém, isso estava o prejudicando profissionalmente, por assim dizer... Mas, por ora, ele não ligava, não queria ligar.

Os dias foram passando... O prazo diminuindo. A alegria aumentando.

Um dia quando eles voltavam do cinema, ele estava indo a levar em casa, eles avistaram um grupo de jovens com cadernos e livros nas mãos e mochilas nas costas.

- Universitários. – murmurou Kagome bem baixinho, tão baixinho que Inuyasha não conseguiu entender direito.

- O quê? – ele perguntou para ver se havia entendido certo.

Ela o olhou, com aqueles olhos azuis, agora não mais ocultados pelos óculos. – Universitários. – repetiu. –Sabe Inuyasha, você vem me dando tanto apoio. A sua companhia se tornou necessária para mim. – ela parou de falar, pensando nas próximas palavras. – Andei pensando se caso eu voltasse os meus estudos qual seria a sua opinião, o que você acharia, se seria você quem mais me apoiaria.

Inuyasha espantou-se de princípio. – Como? – estava um pouco confuso.

- Eu andei pensando em voltar a estudar. –ela corou ao falar.

Ele manteve a expressão de espanto e confusão por um tempo, mas, logo os seus lábios se abriram, mostrando os dentes, e ele deu um largo sorriso. – Isso é maravilhoso! –exclamou. – Está mesmo na hora de você voltar a estudar. Afinal, você quer melhorar em tudo, não é?

Kagome sorriu com o fato de ele a apoiar. Sorriu com aquele sorriso meigo e calmo. Aquele sorriso que Inuyasha tanto adorava. –Obrigada, era o que eu precisava ouvir. Vamos contar a minha família?

-Claro, hoje mesmo se possível! O que pensa em fazer?

-Oras, você não sabe?

-Sei!Claro que sei. – ele parou um pouco para pensar, mas, conseguiu lembra a tempo. – Ah! Letras!

-Então, por que pergunta?

-Vai saber se você mudou.

Eles chegaram à frente da casa de Kagome, ela abriu o portão.

-É o que eu mais vou gostar de fazer, você sabe que eu já tive minha esperança... Mas, agora eu estou voltando atrás, quero tentar de novo. – ela o segurou pela mão. –Vamos vou contar a minha família. –ela e ele subiram, passaram pelo quintal e entraram na casa, na sala. Porém, antes, ela se virou e disse:

-Assim, eu vou poder revisar os textos da Kikyou e claro, os seus, de uma forma oficial. –dizendo isso ela entrou e todos, mãe, avô e irmãos se encontravam na sala, estavam vendo TV. – Pessoal, eu tenho uma novidade para contar.

Inuyasha continuou perto da porta, acenou um oi para todos. Estava parado, quase sem ação. Um dia ela ia querer ler seus textos...

-Eu decidi voltar a estudar.

E isso inclui seu livro? Ela leria todo o seu livro?

-O Inuyasha está me apoiando.

Todo mundo fez a mesma cara de espanto e confusão e depois deram um sorriso. A primeira a levantar foi Kikyou que a abraçou bem forte.

-Isso é um milagre! –ela exclamou. Virou-se para Inuyasha. – Você fez um milagre! Mais um, aliás. – brincou.

Depois, a mãe a abraçou. O irmão apenas começou a fazer perguntas de qual curso, quando e por que. O avô ficou sentado balançando a cabeça afirmando.

-Eu não faço milagres. – disse Inuyasha. Mas, no fundo ele pensava que fazia sim. Ainda não havia largado esse seu lado um pouco metido. Ele havia mudado Kagome. Certo que teve a ajuda idiota do tal Houjo, mas, ele havia a mudado e ponto. Ele, Inuyasha, mais ninguém.

-Com certeza faz! –brincou Kikyou. Kagome deu risada. Sua mãe a abraçava a toda hora.

-Que felicidade! –ela exclamou antes de abraçar Kagome mais uma vez e chorar.

O avô de Kagome também não conteve algumas lágrimas.

-Por que todo mundo está chorando? – perguntou Houjo.

-Porque tudo está voltando ao normal. – explicou Kikyou.

Inuyasha estava comovido pela cena, mas, o fato de ter percebido que talvez Kagome lesse o que havia escrito o atormentava.

-Eu preciso ir. – falou.

Kagome fez menção de se afastar de sua mãe. Inuyasha balançou a cabeça. – Amanhã eu volto.

Então, Kagome retribuiu ainda mais forte o abraço da mãe.

Kikyou aproximou-se de Inuyasha. – Obrigada, - murmurou. – acho que estava enganada sobre você.

Inuyasha não disse uma única palavra. Despediu-se com um aceno e se foi. Foi pensando em como faria para terminar o livro em três meses e não perder toda essa felicidade que possuía agora.

O que ele faria?

-Eu posso ter mais tempo para escrever o livro, por favor? –perguntou ao telefone.

_-Não, é essa a data e acabou._

-Eu preciso, eu fiz um engano e...

_-Inuyasha, se você não consegue cumprir um único prazo, é só um romance, não precisa ser o melhor, seria bom se fosse... Eu li, não está ruim, mas, não me peça mais tempo. Você tem que me provar ser capaz._

-Mas, eu já escrevi muitos livros e... Deixe-me mudar o tema, ter mais tempo, Sesshoumaru.

_-Não. Eu disse que é essa a data e acabou. Agora se você não é capaz de cumprir um prazo, suponho que seja melhor você procurar outra editora, meu irmão._

-Mas, caramba, meio-irmão. – Inuyasha o corrigiu.

_-Pouco importa. É essa a data e acabou._

-Por favor... – mas, antes que continuasse Sesshoumaru já havia desligado.

Inuyasha tacou o telefone longe. Sentou-se sobre o seu sofá ruim e ligou a televisão. Ele estava com mil coisas na cabeça. O que ele faria? Olhou o laptop aberto com o arquivo de seu livro a mostra. Ele não podia jogar tudo fora. Talvez, conseguisse amenizar tudo... Ou não... O que ele faria?

Não conseguia ter idéia alguma.

O telefone tocou. O coração veio à boca. Seria Sesshoumaru? Ele teria mudado de idéia? Correu para onde havia o tacado e o pegou, atendendo.

-Alô?

_-Oi, é a Kagome._

-Oi. –disse um pouco decepcionado.

_-Você quer ir amanhã comigo na faculdade ver quando são os dias dos testes mais próximos para adesão?_ – mas, ela não percebeu.

-Sim, sim. Eu irei com prazer.

_-Obrigada, boa noite. Durma bem._

-Você também.

Desligou o telefone. Olhou novamente o laptop. Ele estava completamente sem saber o que fazer.

Inuyasha desligou a televisão. O som que vinha dela o incomodava, até o som do seu coração batendo dentro de seu peito parecia incomodá-lo. Tentou pensar em outras histórias, talvez, alguma bem curta e boa. Mas, nada... Nada mesmo vinha em sua mente. Ele simplesmente estava sofrendo um grande bloqueio. Não sabia se era ou não o maior, mas, com certeza o que mais o apavorava. Inuyasha precisava do dinheiro, ele precisava se firmar em uma editora e fazer livros para ela. Precisava ter uma vida mais estável. Ele precisava... Mas, não queria que seu livro trouxesse conseqüências ruins... Trágicas! Porém, ele não tinha como escrever um livro em três meses, uma nova história completamente diferente. Sem falar que Sesshoumaru estava aprovando essa história, logo ele, um chato que nunca aprova nada, que sempre rejeitou os trabalhos de Inuyasha, que nunca quis colocar nenhum livro dele em sua editora.

Mas, agora... Ele ia aceitar. Era só Inuyasha terminar o livro.

-Como duas pessoas podem mudar juntas? – Inuyasha indagou-se. Assim, simplesmente. – Por que eu mudei Kagome e por que agora ela me muda...? Sem perceber estamos nos transformando. Mas... -Ele recordou-se do sorriso de Kagome. – Eu preciso fazer o meu melhor. –ainda deu uma olhada para o laptop antes de completar. –Mas, farei isso amanhã. –dizendo isso entrou em seu quarto e sem ao menos se trocar, tomar banho ou arrumar a cama, deitou-se sobre ela e adormeceu.

Kagome tinha um sorriso tímido nos lábios, enquanto, falava com a secretária da faculdade que estava a ajudando sobre os dias dos testes. Inuyasha estava a olhando de longe, tentando imaginar alguma situação em especial para colocar em seu livro... No livro, Karen já estava estudando. Não havia como fazê-la começar a estudar, talvez, mudar alguma coisa, fazê-la desistir, não, ele não queria. Ele queria que ela continuasse estudando. Mas, como encaixaria essa parte da história aos reais fatos?

Passado alguns minutos, Kagome veio até Inuyasha.

-As provas são no final do semestre. – disse.

-Nossa, mas, faltam só três meses.

A mesma quantidade de tempo para ele terminar o livro.

-Sim, eu vou ter que começar a estudar.

-Eu te do o maior apoio.

-Só que... Nós vamos nos ver muito menos.

Ele se surpreendeu com isso. Assustou-se com o fato. Perguntou-se o que isso realmente significava...

-Eu vou precisar estudar. –ela explicou.

Ele sentiu-se aliviado. Viu até nisso um bom motivo para poder voltar a escrever. Ele teria tempo para pensar... Mas, ele estava acostumado a ver Kagome praticamente todos os dias. Agora que a namorava, Kaede era mais boazinha com ele. Apesar de ainda o olhar com aqueles olhos ariscos. Porém, pela felicidade de Kagome, ela preferia manter tudo em paz. Tudo parecia bom... Menos quando se tratava de seu livro. Só o seu livro estava empacado, ruim, horrendo, só ele estava bloqueado, só ele não andava e acabava de uma vez. Ou pior, o livro acabava com Inuyasha. Ele sentia que o livro ia o consumindo aos pouquinhos sem ele notar. Mas, ele não tinha uma única resposta para saber o que isso realmente significava.

Eles estavam de mãos dadas, conversando, brincando, enquanto, saiam do Campus da Faculdade. Era um lugar bem amplo. Estava em uma área de convivência, que havia alguns lugares para comer, bancos e uma fonte ao centro. Eles passaram por tudo isso comentando sobre cada detalhe. Então, tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

Inuyasha e Kagome saíram pelo portão principal.

Quando eles iam atravessar a rua, uma moto parou na frente deles.

Na moto, duas pessoas.

Quem estava na garupa pulou da moto em um salto.

Tirou o capacete e olhou nos fundos dos olhos de Kagome.

Quem dirigia a moto também retirou o capacete e o pendurou no guidão da moto.

Inuyasha olhou-o com raiva.

Ele não olhou Inuyasha, olhou Kagome.

-O que você faz aqui? – indagou quem antes estava na garupa, a mulher tinha olhos verdes.

Nem Inuyasha nem Kagome responderam.

-Anda me diz. – ordenou Ayame com autoridade.

-Não é da sua conta. – rosnou Inuyasha com raiva. O que eles dois faziam aqui? Ainda mais juntos! O quê? E aquela história de ele querer voltar com Kagome...? Era farsa?

-Ah, é sim... – disse Ayame pensativa.

Kouga desceu da moto e sem se importar com Inuyasha ou Ayame, puxou as mãos de Kagome,fazendo-a largar a mão de Inuyasha, e as agarrou com as suas em um ato protetor. Ele estava com a boca entreaberta.

-O quê? – Inuyasha não evitou ficar furioso ao ver aquele cara fazer isso. Ele estava com outra e ainda queria roubar a sua garota... Quem ele pensava ser?

-Kouga! –Ayame o reprimiu. – O que você está fazendo?

-Você voltou! Você voltou. Voltou. Voltou! Voltou! –ele começou a repetir isso tanto que pareceu ridículo. Foi só aí que Ayame reparou na Kagome. Na nova Kagome. Ou melhor, na volta da antiga Kagome. Agora sem óculos fundos de garrafa e com roupas extremamente na moda, simples, mas, na moda.

-Eu não acredito. –murmurou Ayame.

Inuyasha não suportou mais a fúria e puxou o braço de Kouga com força. –O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Kouga soltou as mãos de Kagome. Encarou Inuyasha bem nos olhos. – Não te interessa. Vamos Ayame. Você não veio ver quando são as provas?

Kagome ficou parada vendo os dois irem embora. Ela não conseguia se mexer. Aquela alegria de Kouga... Era tão estranha. Ele agradeceu por ela ter voltado a ser como era. O que isso significava? Kagome não conseguia se mexer. Ela ficou ali até Inuyasha a puxar pelo braço. Ele a conduziu o caminho todo. Nem um e nem o outro ousaram proferir uma palavra sequer. O silêncio era esmagador, constrangedor, mas de certa forma era realmente necessário.

Kagome logo se arrependeu de ter tido a idéia de voltar a estudar. Se ela não tivesse pensado nisso, ela não se encontraria com aqueles dois. Se ela não tivesse forçado Inuyasha a ir com ela, agora eles não estariam tão estranhos. Se ela...

-Esquece.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha sem entender.

-Esquece. – ele repetiu. –Esquece o que aconteceu na saída da faculdade. Tudo vai dar certo. A Ayame gosta de te encher o saco, acho que ela não tem mais nada pra fazer e aquele lobo sarnento...

-Lobo? –ela indagou rindo. –O Kouga?

Ele se envergonhou. Não era pra ela saber. –Sim. –murmurou.

Ela riu. Riu com gosto. Tirando toda aquela tristeza. Riu com graça, riu do que ele falou. Então, logo os dois riram juntos.

-Eu gosto tanto de você. –ela murmurou.

Ele congelou. O riso acabou.

-Você me faz tão bem. –ela continuou.

Ele a encarou. Aqueles olhos azuis pareciam ver mais do que ele queria que visse.

-Eu acho que eu te a...

Ela não terminou. Ele a puxou para abraço e beijou-a com delicadeza. Ela não podia dizer isso. Não podia. Ou ele seria definitivamente o maior monstro desse mundo. Depois do beijo eles continuaram abraçados. Mais uma vez um silêncio.

Para Kagome, era reconfortante. Parecia que não precisava dizer nada. Era suficiente. Aquele beijo, aquele abraço, aquele calor, tudo parecia dizer o suficiente. Parecia que estava perfeito.

Para Inuyasha, um desastre. Um silêncio esmagador. Ele tentando não falar. Não se denunciar. Não se afastar dela. Como se o silêncio fosse capaz de dizer todos os seus erros. Como que com o silêncio ela pudesse ouvir seu coração berrando de dor. Como se sua mente infame fosse capaz de ser ouvida: Eu sou culpado! Eu sou culpado! Castigue-me.

Kagome deu aquele sorriso terno. Reconfortante. Mas, agora para Inuyasha não era nem um pouco confortável. Era ruim. Parecia um presságio. Aquele sorriso significava demais. Havia muitas palavras nele.

-Eu acho que eu posso fazer qualquer coisa ao seu lado. – ela disse com ternura.

Inuyasha prendeu a respiração.

-Eu posso ser grande ao seu lado.

Ele foi se sentindo cada vez menor.

-Eu acho que você é um anjo.

Ela ainda não sabia que na verdade ele era um demônio muito mau.

-Porque parece que você veio me tirar das trevas.

-Não. –ele precisava a parar. –Eu não sou um anjo. Eu sou mau. –ele teimou como uma criança birrenta.

Ela riu com a teimosia. Achou graça. Afinal, ela era inocente e ignorante. Ela ainda não sabia de nada.

Ela afagou os cabelos dele. Beijou as bochechas e o queixo dele. –Você é meu anjo. –aquele sorriso terno era uma verdadeira tortura para Inuyasha. – Eu preciso te dizer. Eu te amo.

Ele não conseguiu a parar a tempo. Ele não podia voltar atrás. Inuyasha estava perdido. Nunca havia se sentido tão cruel.

Quando os lábios delas tocaram os deles, ele queria resistir. Ele não queria aceitar aquele amor. Não merecia! Ela era demais para alguém como ele. Inuyasha a abraçou. Mas, não era para demonstrar carinho, era para achar abrigo. Pois, naquele instante estava condenado.

Ela amava o cara que ia destruí-la.

Continua...

_Olá Pessoal! O que acharam desse capítulo? Não sei dizer se é um capítulo longo, mas eu acho que foi um capítulo até dinâmico e com novidades. Kagome e Inuyasha realmente juntos, andando no shopping até de mãos dadas, Inu tentando mudar o rumo do livro, querendo mais tempo para ver o que faz com ele, a escolha de Kagome de voltar a estudar, a volta de Kouga e Ayame de uma só vez e o melhor de tudo as palavras de nossa amada e um pouco mais fashion do que antes Kagome. Com certeza, aconteceram várias coisas._

_Como foi a semana de vocês? Hmm... A minha foi tranqüila, mas, já sei que semana que vem volta à rotina cruel de estudante. E tenho que me esforçar, já estou até a cabeça de trabalhos. Mas, isso me dará um bom futuro ou não. Bem, quem sabe? Espero que sim ou me jogo de um pé de alface. Eu acabei de escrever o próximo capítulo, mas, ainda não olhei como ele ficou, talvez, ele sofra algumas mudanças. Mas, mesmo assim, eu resolvi postar um pedacinho dele, eu fiquei com dó que no capítulo 15 eu não pus nada sobre o 16... Ai ai eu e meu coração mole._

_Próximo capítulo:_

Com Kagome esquecia as obrigações. Esquecia o quão podia ser cruel. O quão podia ser aproveitador. Porém, aquelas palavras tão doces e sinceras pareciam ter sido como um soco, relembrando o que ele era. Ele não era doce como ela. Nem vamos falar sobre sinceridade.

Suspirou.

Estava derrotado. Talvez, as meigas palavras da pura, inocente, ingênua Kagome serviram como lembrança. Ele não era puro, não era inocente e não era ingênuo. Ele recobrou os sentidos.

_Acho que não diz muita coisa sobre o próximo capítulo. Não quero estragar nada, não que o próximo capítulo seja dinâmico como esse, porém, pode ter alguma parte bem interessante. Eu acho._

_Hmm... Eu estou tagarela hoje, não? Certo, eu vou ficar quieta e responder os comentários. Ah! Os comentários que me fazem tão feliz, principalmente, quando estou desanimada. Confesso que eu entro e vejo um novo comentário e eu me sinto mais feliz, meu ânimo volta._

_Momento propaganda: Entrem no meu blog! Ainda é recente, mas, logo terá mais histórias minhas sem ser com personagens já criados. Mas, não se alguém queira ler isso. Ah! Não posso esquecer-me de agradecer a Kagome Juju Assis e a Piitanga, meninas, obrigada por lerem o meu humilde blog, fizeram-me feliz.Para quem se interessar o endereço é:_

_Dani-i ponto blogspot ponto com._

_Eu queria colocar o endereço certinho, mas, o é muito mal e não deixa._

_Meu Deus! Eu estou falante demais, daqui a pouco eu vou escrever mais do que a própria fic. Vamos aos comentários._

_Obrigada a todos!_

_Comentários:_

Primeiramente, obrigada Piitanga, eu entendo que você não possa postar, mas, me fez muito feliz dizendo o que achava da história lá no meu blog. De qualquer forma continue acompanhando a história. Muito obrigada. Beijos.

Lory Higurashi. – Olá, tudo certo? Hmm... Se envolvendo é pouco. O Inuyasha está com ela. Certo que talvez não fosse muito esperado essas doces palavras que ocorrem no final do capítulo... Porém, agora já foram ditas e não deixam de ser belas palavras, de qualquer forma, vamos esperar. Sim, existem muitas possibilidades sobre o livro e o relacionamento desses dois. Mas, ainda vai demorar um pouco. Ah, se puder passar em meu humilde bloguezito, será maravilhoso, isso me daria mais forças para continuá-lo. Desejo-lhe uma boa semana e até o próximo capítulo! Beijão.

Sakura – Princesa. – Oi! Tudo certo? Você disse perfeito? Perfeito? Obrigada, obrigada, mesmo, mesmo. Nossa estou mega feliz em saber que você gostou e desse você também gostou...? Espero que sim. Essa frase sobre o coração falar mais alto é algo que eu vejo acontecer... Não só no aspecto romântico, mas, quando nem sempre agimos com a razão e sim com o coração. Espero te ver aqui no próximo capítulo, boa semana e beijos.

Kagome Juju Assis. – Olá, tudo bom? Primeiro, mais uma vez, obrigada por ter visitado o meu blog, me deixou muito feliz, espero que você apareça por lá mais vezes. Sobre a fanfic, olha, Inuyasha e Kagome estão juntos e isso é algo bom e ruim como qualquer relacionamento. Quando nos envolvemos demais as conseqüências podem ser piores. Tudo depende. Gostou desse capítulo? Desejo uma boa semana e até o próximo capítulo, beijos.

Lilermen. – Olá, como vai? O Inuyasha está seguindo a maré... Mas, eles dois estão juntos e isso é muito bom, não? Bem, depende do que vai acontecer a seguir. Mas, podemos ter certeza que Kagome o ama. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto do anterior. E pode aguardar que muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer. Boa semana, até e beijão.

Mary-chan. – Olá, como você está? Gostou do capítulo? Isso é muito bom! Espero que tenha gostado. Ah! Pode me chamar de Dani-chan sim, a vontade. Que bom que a fic compense o atraso. Demorei de novo, não? Espero ter compensado mais uma vez. Até o próximo, beijos e boa semana.

Agome chan. – Olá, como vai? Ah, ainda bem que a internet melhorou. Sobre parar numa parte dessas, risos, eu tenho que causar um suspense, não? Um quê de suspense faz bem para o coração. Ah, eu não tive como por cenas do próximo capítulo, mas, esse aqui tem, bem que não mostra muita coisa, mas, pode matar um pouco a sua curiosidade, não? Boa semana, até o próximo capítulo e beijinhos.

Belle Kagome – chan. – Olá, tudo bem? Ah, ainda bem que gostou do capítulo, eu também o acho romântico, e esse aqui também um pouco, no final, apesar da última frase... Mas, bem, espero que tenha gostado dele também. Sobre blogspot, olha, não é pago não, ainda bem, porque eu não teria como pagar. Se você criar um blog me mande para que eu possa ir dar uma olhada. Beijos, até o próximo capítulo e boa semana.

Kagome Pamy. – Oi, tudo bom? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior e desse aqui, você também gostou? Espero que sim. Eu particularmente gosto dele. Eu gosto das cenas que o Kouga aparece. Desejo uma boa semana, beijos e te vejo no próximo capítulo.

Anna-chan. – Olá, como vai? Posso sim, mas, primeiro você tem que mandar o e-mail, eu sei que o site do fornece algo assim que avisa, mas, acho que é só para cadastrados. Mas, eu posso fazer esse favor, se escrever o e-mail escreva por extenso, como o meu tipo xxxdaianexxx arroba Yahoo ponto com ponto BR. Fico feliz que goste da minha fic. Mas, dias vazios? Ah! Quando disse isso pareceu tão triste. Não fique assim. Ok? Beijão, desejo uma ótima semana e até o próximo capítulo.

_Acho que é isso. _

_Ah!_

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE...:**_

_Pessoal, eu quero deixar um pequeno aviso importante. Se você possui alguma dúvida sobre a fic queria que vocês as escrevessem e me mandassem ou pelo review ou por e-mai. Porque como estou escrevendo a fic novamente, quero responder todas as dúvidas de vocês. Eu tenho boa parte das respostas na minha mente só esperando serem escritas. Porém, como não quero deixar nada passar, seria bom vocês irem perguntando tudo o que tiverem dúvidas, mesmo a coisa mais banal, dependendo do que for, eu respondei quando dar a resposta dos comentários, mas, outras coisas eu darei um jeito de explicar pela história da fic. Acho que é isso._

_Por hoje é só._

_Beijão_

_Boa semana_

_Obrigada_

_Dani_


	17. Cap17 As promessas de Kouga

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.17. – As promessas de Kouga._

Não conseguia dormi. Estava sendo uma tortura continuar acordado. As palavras de Kagome ecoavam por sua mente. Ele se sentia tão mal. Ele sentia-se terrível. Todo aquele pesadelo voltava. Olhou o laptop sobre a sua cômoda ao lado da cama, estava ligado, a tela aberta, parecia que estava só o esperando. O livro. Escreva o livro. Ele ecoava. Inuyasha conseguia ver em sua tela essas palavras, mas, estava na aérea de trabalho, não havia nenhuma página ali aberta. Ele precisava de coragem, porém, nesse instante ele se sentia imensamente covarde e acuado. Com Kagome esquecia as obrigações. Esquecia o quão podia ser cruel. O quão podia ser aproveitador. Porém, aquelas palavras tão doces e sinceras pareciam ter sido como um soco, relembrando o que ele era. Ele não era doce como ela. Nem vamos falar sobre sinceridade.

Suspirou.

Estava derrotado. Talvez, as meigas palavras da pura, inocente, ingênua Kagome serviram como lembrança. Ele não era puro, não era inocente e não era ingênuo. Ele recobrou os sentidos. O motivo de ter começado tudo isso. Então, com força puxou o laptop para perto de si. Não havia escolhas. Acessou o documento com todo o seu texto e releu o final da última parte digitada.

_-Esse é meu amigo Henri, Hugo. –ela apontou para o amigo que estava com um grande sorriso tolo nos lábios. – Henri, esse é Hugo, de quem eu falei para ti. – ela apontou para Hugo. _

_-Prazer. –disse o amigo dela estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Hugo._

_Ele apertou a mão do conhecido de Karen com desprezo e muita força. Andava com essa mania, de implicar com os caras que se aproximavam de Karen._

_-Bem, - começou a falar o tal amigo. –obrigada Karen, por favor, volte, como me prometeu. Foi um verdadeiro prazer, mas, agora preciso ir. –falou referindo-se a Hugo por último, terminando de falar, já começou a caminhar se afastando deles dois._

_-Volte? –indagou curioso._

_-A ser como eu era. –ela explicou timidamente._

Inuyasha sorriu lembrando o dia em que conheceu Houjo. O dia em que ele e Kagome haviam começado algo realmente. Lembrando o beijo. O ciúme, aquele monstro cruel que acabou o tirando do controle. Ele continuou lendo.

_(...)_

_-Amigos se beijam?_

_Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_-Pois então, não. Amigos não se beijam. Por isso, eu quero que você e eu sejamos mais do que amigos. Assim, eu farei tudo por ti. Pouco me importa se seu amigo Henri quer que você cumpra uma promessa sem senso, eu farei você voltar a ser como é. Não a deixarei sofrer mais nem um pouco. Eu cuidarei de tudo. –ele falava entusiasmado. Só de ver o rosto dela brilhar, percebia que ela estava no pato. Finalmente, estava conseguindo cumprir a primeira parte do plano. – Se for seu desejo ser como era, vou ajudar. Se quiser melhorar, o que julgo impossível, pois é perfeita – mentiu – eu ajudarei. Se nada desejar, aliás, se parecer que nada deseja, eu vou implorar uma única coisa. _

_Ela arriscou-se e perguntou:_

_-O quê?_

_-Que me deseje._

_Falando tais palavras cheias de atrevimento, ele a puxou para perto de si e a beijou. Não ia deixá-la pensar. Não ia dar uma única oportunidade para isso. Ela seria dele, mesmo ele amando a irmã dela, porém, agora sua mãe estaria bem. Ele poderia começar a segunda parte do plano. Ele sabia que a primeira parte estava completa._

(...)

Inuyasha começou a ver que até o seu discurso havia sido parecido. Lamentou, mas, ignorou. Ele precisava terminar isso. Então, algumas idéias vieram em sua mente. Sorriu. Seria assim desse jeito.

_Alguns dias se passaram desde o último dia em que Karen e Hugo se encontraram. Mas, assim que os dois se recuperam completamente, marcaram de se encontrar. Hugo havia pedido dinheiro ao Severo, que ao saber da novidade, acabou dando mais grana do que era necessário. O sorriso maligno que se formou nos lábios dele não havia descrição. Era maligno, grande e malicioso, essas eram as únicas características que Hugo conseguiu usar para descrevê-lo._

_Karen chegou ao shopping muito mal-vestida. _

Inuyasha parou de digitar. Riu lembrando-se da aparência de Kagome. Não por maldade, não por saudade, apenas, riu. Depois, continuou a escrever.

_Karen chegou ao shopping muito mal-vestida. Com saia verde-limão, meias vinho e uma bata azul com desenhos de cobrinhas verdes. Os sapatos eram botas estilo cowboy._

_-Ah. –ele só disse isso._

_Ela sorriu. Sorriu imensamente._

_-Sabe? Eu quero te dar um presente, mas, você vai ter que aceitar de coração. –ele disse com calma._

_-Ah, mas, eu não comprei nada. –ela respondeu corada._

_-Relaxa. É um presente que ainda vamos comprar._

_Ele estendeu a mão e ela a pegou. Entraram na primeira loja em que Hugo olhou, parecia ter roupas caras, entretanto, como o dinheiro não era dele, bem, ele estava pouco ligando. Queria era gastar o dinheiro daquela cobra peçonhenta do Severo. Ele merecia é a pobreza eterna. Pois, de espírito, pobre ele já era._

_-Roupas? –ela indagou com curiosidade._

_Foi aí que ela viu aquele mesmo cara e sorriu. _

_-O que faz aqui? –perguntou Henri com o maior sorriso tolo nos lábios._

_-Hugo disse que vai me dar um presente._

_-Presente?_

_-Sim, eu irei. Quero que você escolha as melhores roupas, independente do preço, quero que seja de última moda e que a faça brilhar, ainda mais. –acrescentou ao final._

_Henri não tirou o sorriso dos lábios. Mas, Hugo tinha a certeza que havia proposto um imenso desafio ao menino em sua frente. _

_-Mais ainda? –indagou Henri. –Impossível._

_Karen corou._

_Sem perceber algo começou a incomodar Hugo. Ele ignorou._

_-Você vai cumprir nossa promessa?_

_Karen abaixou a cabeça. – Ele vai me ajudar. –disse apontou para Hugo com imensa timidez._

_-Entendo. – Henri disse pensativo. –Mas, venha comigo, eu vou te mostrar alguns modelos._

_Hugo encostou-se em um balcão. Ficou vendo Henri e Karen ao longe conversando. Eles pareciam tão amigos, tão íntimos, tão... Sei lá. Eles pareciam tão longínquos. Isso o incomodava. Até ver a discussão de que Karen queria usar uma blusa verde-limão que tivesse a figura de um sol ao centro não era engraçado. Não era legal. Não era bom. Não. Ele não gostava de vê-la falando tão naturalmente com outra pessoa sem ser ele. Isso era ruim. Muito ruim. Ele não entendia o porquê de estar assim. O que era isso afinal?_

_Karen acabou aceitando as roupas escolhidas por Henri. Entrou no provador e foi se trocar._

_Hugo assobiou, cantarolou, olhou com seu olhar mais assassino para Henri, que não tirava aquele sorriso mongol da cara, fazendo uma ira imensa nascer no peito de Hugo. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas estava só esperando um motivo para dar um belo soco nesse atendente idiota. Criticar a loja e dizer que aquele funcionário era um incompetente, _

_entretanto, não havia razões para isso. Porém, a vontade persistia ali bem escondida. Ele ia planejando as palavras, o que diria, o que faria, como puxaria Karen para fora da loja e ela ficaria feliz por tê-lo salvo de um amigo tão ruim._

_Quando chegou nessa parte do raciocínio parou. Não porque havia percebido o quão estranho eram esses pensamentos, mas, porque Karen havia saído do provador._

_Ela não estava usando verde-limão, nenhuma das peças das roupas possuíam sóis. Ela usava uma saia preta até a altura dos joelhos, uma blusa social branca e sapatilhas com um salto singelo. Henri ainda havia colocado um colar com um pingente bem simples com uma só perola brincos combinados, pulseiras. O cabelo estava solto._

_- Linda! –exclamou Henri. –Satisfeito? –perguntou para Hugo._

_Ele apenas sorriu. Não havia palavras para dizer como estava satisfeito. Acabou comprando-as. Ainda deu mais algumas para ela. Ela ficou agradecida, sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar, toda encabulada. Mas, acabou aceitando. Saíram da loja, não sem antes o atrevido de o Henri abraçá-la e beijá-la na testa. A irritação de Hugo aumentou._

_-Estou sem palavras! –ela exclamou. –Oh, como eu posso te agradecer? Roupas tão cara. Eu não sei nem como vou te pagar. Preciso de um trabalho melhor._

_-Não precisa me pagar. –ele sorriu. Pela primeira vez com doçura. Não precisava pagar mesmo, o dinheiro não era dele afinal._

_-Ah, mas, eu não posso fazer nada? _

_Hugo a olhou. Ela ainda não estava completamente boa. Ele colocou o monte de sacolas no chão, puxou os óculos dela. –Vamos comprar lentes de contato. –respondeu._

_Ela sorriu. Abraçou sem pensar muito._

_-Aliás, eu sei o que você pode fazer. _

_-O quê?_

_-Primeiro, você tem que aceitar sair comigo._

_Ela corou. O que não era bom e muito menos ruim, porque eles estavam saindo nesse exato momento, não havia como ela ficar constrangida por isso._

_-Mas, será que você pode levar a sua irmã?_

_Ela fez um cara de triste. Estava claro que ela estava pensando que ele já ia a dar um fora. O que ele realmente queria fazer._

_-É que tem um amigo meu... Ele quer a conhecer._

_Karen sorriu com doçura. Aliviada, com certeza._

_Então, Hugo sorriu._

_Ambos estavam sorrindo._

_Os olhos dela estavam brilhando._

_Ele estava meio nervoso ainda com Henri. Sem ainda saber o motivo._

_Não era nada, com certeza, não era nada._

_Não havia o que se preocupar. Tudo estava perfeito._

_Muito perfeito._

_Sem problema._

_-Obrigada por tudo._

_A voz dela saiu de uma maneira tão suave. Ele sem perceber olhou para os lábios dela, para os olhos dela... Para o rosto dela. _

_Seus rostos se aproximaram e eles se beijaram com carinho. _

_A irritação foi diminuindo e um leão rugiu em seu peito como se dissesse ganhei mais uma vez. Mas, de uma forma diferente. Não era igual antes. Não mesmo. Ele estava com tantas dúvidas._

_Quando se afastaram, ele beijou o queixo e a testa dela com carinho. –Vamos?-estendeu o braço._

_Ela passou o braço pelo dele. –Claro._

Inuyasha parou de digitar. Releu o que digitou. Sentiu-se ainda um monstro, tudo o que acontecia ele digitava. Era assim tão sem criatividade.

_Seus rostos se aproximaram e eles se beijaram com carinho. _

Inuyasha parou nessa parte. Lembrando do calor do beijo de Kagome.

Eu te amo.

Ela havia dito. Não havia como voltar atrás. Ela amava o cara errado, só podia ser essa a explicação. Pobrezinha. Mesmo sabendo disso, ele não ia desistir. Não... Mesmo com esses sentimentos o matando aos poucos. Esmagando-o com tanta pressão.

- O que será que ela está fazendo agora? –perguntou-se. Colocou o laptop sobre a cômoda mais uma vez e se cobriu com o edredom, as luzes do quarto já estava apagadas, agora era só deixar o sono vir. Será que ele demoraria muito para vir? Pensou.

Entretanto, enganou-se, o sono que antes não vinha de maneira alguma agora veio rápido e logo ele dormiu.

Kagome revirou-se na cama.

-Oh! Eu disse. Eu disse. Eu disse e agora? O que eu farei? Aquele beijo e aquele abraço o que significam? –ela perguntou-se desesperada. O seu coração ia palpitando tão rápido. Sem pensar, ela foi falando tudo e quando viu já havia dito os seus sentimentos.

Ela sentou-se na cama. –Eu nunca pensei que... –ela não terminou a frase. Olhou para o porta-retrato dela e de Kouga juntos, agora quebrado e 

rasgado, onde ficava o rosto de Kouga havia um rasgo, mas, ainda dava para ver quem era.

-Alguém sem ser você. Amar, alguém que não fosse você. Eu nunca pensei que eu pudesse novamente ser capaz de amar alguém que não fosse você. –ela foi repetindo, construindo a frase, dando sentido a ela. Chorando. Ela não queria chorar, fazia tempo que não chorava. Mas, o que ela podia fazer? Ela estava lembrando novamente disso. Ele apareceu novamente.

"_-Você voltou! Você voltou. Voltou. Voltou! Voltou! - ele começou a repetir"._ Ela se lembrou do que Kouga havia feito quando ela visitou a faculdade. Isso há poucas horas atrás.

Ela limpou as lágrimas. Realmente ela havia voltado. Estava se vestindo como antes. Não usava mais óculos freqüentemente.

- Será que fui apressada em dizer que o amava? –perguntou-se cheia de apreensão. –Será? O que era aquele beijo? Um sim ou não? –ela não conseguia esquecer, Inuyasha não havia a respondido. –O que eu faço? Como vou encará-lo? Estava tão bom? Por que eu tenho que estragar tudo...?

Ela fechou os olhos. Havia sido diferente. Ela estava sofrendo. Com Kouga não havia sido assim. Sem poder evitar foi se lembrando de quando confessou tudo o que sentia.

Kagome ficou esperando Kouga até tarde nesse dia. Ela sabia que ele tinha tarefas extracurriculares, ele participava do clube de atletismo. Era o melhor. Ela sabia que aquela área da escola não era para ela. Ela estava no último ano do ensino fundamental e ele no último ano do ensino médio. Mas, só de pensar que o perderia e que não o veria mais todos os dias, isso ia a matando aos poucos. Ela estava acostumada a tê-lo ao seu lado todos os dias. Sempre. Desde menina, desde pequenina, desde quando lembrava.

Recordou que havia dito a Ayame:

-Hoje não passa. –confessou.

Mexeu em sua saia de pregas, arrumou o seu uniforme, não sabia o que fazer para ajeitar-se para parecer bem quando fosse falar.

Havia avisado-o por Miroku.

-Miroku, por favor, diga ao Kouga que vou esperá-lo no portão hoje...

Ele sabia. Miroku sempre sabia tudo o que Kagome sentia. Ela sorriu. Fazia um pouco de tempo que Sango havia se confessado.

-Eu gosto muito dele. Muito dele! Mas, eu acho que ele gosta de você. E muito! Você poderia aceitar os sentimentos dele, por favor? – Sango havia dito.

Kagome sorriu com doçura ao recordar disso. Ela não podia aceitar os sentimentos de Miroku por melhor que ele fosse.

Não era por maldade. Era porque há anos ela alimentava essa paixão. Ela não ia desistir agora! Justo agora. Ainda mais faltando pouquíssimo tempo para o final do ano letivo. Logo Kouga não estaria mais com ela, em pouquíssimos meses eles não se veriam mais. Kagome disse isso a Sango.

-Fale para Miroku, logo. Ele vai embora junto com Kouga, Sango. Diga tudo o que sente ou senão...

Ela não havia terminado a frase por maldade. Quis manter o suspense. Para dar medo em Sango e fazê-la dizer tudo o que sentia. Era melhor assim.

- Você disse que ia me esperar e me esperou mesmo. – uma voz tirou-a de seus pensamentos.

Kagome sentiu seu coração pular até sua boca. Era ele. Kouga havia chegado. Ele estava suado, parecia que não havia tomado banho depois do treino, aliás, ainda estava com a roupa do treino. Em suas mãos sua mochila. – O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua?

- Eca! Você não tomou banho. –ela comentou.

Ele riu. - Você me esperou todo esse tempo para me dizer isso?

Ela riu de volta. –Claro que não.

-Afinal, o que houve? Problemas em casa?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Estava tudo bem em casa.

-Então, o que foi? –ele deu um sorriso arteiro. –Problemas com garotos, é?

Ela corou.

-Adivinhei. Fala! Quem foi o idiota que te fez mal? –ele fingiu arregaçar as mangas da blusa, entretanto, a camiseta era regata.

-Não. É que eu não sei o que fazer.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela. –Vamos a uma sorveteria e você me conta.

Eles seguiram para uma sorveteria próxima, sentaram-se a mesa e começaram a comer o sorvete.

-Então? –Kouga perguntou.

Ela corou.

-Fala, Ka-chan. Você sabe que a gente se conhece desde pequeno, não precisa ter vergonha de me dizer absolutamente nada. Nada mesmo.

Ela estava corada, mas, sorriu e com essas palavras começou a ter coragem.

-É que eu gosto de alguém.

-Humm... Mesmo? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

Mas, ela não reparou.

-Sim. Ele é uma pessoa muito especial e muito legal, eu gosto mesmo dessa pessoa. Mas, acho que ela não gosta de mim.

-Não, é? Todos gostam de você. Se ele não gostar, bem, ele é um cara muito idiota que não sabe com quem está lidando. Vou dar uns socos nele, quem é?

Ela riu. Mas, não porque achou engraçado e sim de nervosismo.

-Mas, ele vai embora.

-Vai?

Ela assentiu. Sem perceber ela começou a chorar. –Ele vai ir e eu tenho medo.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela. –Não chore. Não fique assim. Vamos, quem é esse cara que anda te fazendo tanto mal?

-Ele nunca me fez mal algum. E... E... Nunca vai me fazer! Porque ele é a pessoa melhor que há.

-Quem é? –ele continuou a acariciando.

Ela relutou, mas, não conseguiu mais. Chorou alto, e ele não ligou, mesmo chamando a atenção dos outros ao redor. –Ele é alguém que sempre me ajuda. Se eu caio, ele vai e me levanta. Se eu choro, ele limpa minhas lágrimas. Se eu rio, ele ri comigo. Ele me anima quando eu estou triste. Ele me diverte. Ele não se importa com que os outros pensam... Ele não se importa se eu choro alto e todos me olham. Ele é uma pessoa muito boa mesmo.

Kouga afastou a mão do rosto de Kagome.

-Ele vai embora, eu não vou vê-lo mais todos os dias. Eu não quero isso. Eu quero muito ficar ao lado dele pra sempre. Eu... Eu amo muito essa pessoa.

Kouga deu um sorriso. Levantou-se do lugar que estava e sentou-se bem perto de Kagome. Ela parou de falar, com medo.

Ele puxou o rosto dela para que Kagome o encarasse. – Fala mais sobre esse cara mal.

-Ele sempre sorri. Ele é um ótimo estudante. Ele é um ótimo filho, amigo, ele é como se fosse um pai para mim. Ele cuida tanto de mim. Eu nem tenho palavras para agradecer. Ele sempre me dá tanta atenção, não quero ficar sem essa atenção.

- O que mais?

- Quando ele está perto o meu coração bate demais.

-Como ele se chama? Como se chama esse cara malvado que a Kagome gosta tanto?

-Ele se chama... Ah! Kouga vai dizer que eu tenho que falar mais?

Ele riu. Encostou sua cabeça na dela. –Boba. Boba. Quem disse que eu ia me afastar de você? Nunca. Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado. Sempre. Não importa que eu não te veja toda hora, você vai estar aqui no meu coração. Acredite.

Ela não conseguia desgrudar os seus olhos azuis dos deles. Era melhor do que ela havia imaginado.

-Eu nunca vou te largar.

-Mas, é que...

Ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela. –Olha, eu que pensei que você não gostava de mim.

-Pensou? Como?

-Ah! Eu achava que você gostava do Miroku, aí eu não tinha como dizer o que eu pensava o que eu queria o que eu realmente sentia, sem contar que você vai agora para o ensino médio e se ficarmos juntos... Diga o que você acha de ficar com alguém que já vai fazer faculdade?

-Eu acho o máximo. Aliás, a Sango disse que gosta muito do Miroku. Ops, acho que eu não devia ter dito isso.

Ele riu. –Boba, mesmo. Eu sei. Ele também gosta dela. Eu estava pronto para aparar cada lágrima que você derrubasse por ele. Quase pensei que você ia-me dizer que gostava dele.

-Não. Eu sempre gostei de você. –ela disse isso diretamente pela primeira vez.

-Eu também. –ele foi se aproximando, os lábios quase se tocando. Ela desviou o rosto. –O que houve?

Ela estava vermelha como uma pimenta. –É, é meu primeiro beijo e aqui tem tanta gente, eu não queria... Eu não sei. Eu tenho medo.

Ele sorriu. Puxou ela para um abraço. –Ka, eu quero todos vejam que a partir de hoje, você é minha. Mas, vou esperar. Vou esperar o seu tempo. Sempre vou te esperar. Sempre vou estar ao seu lado. Sempre que você precisar, eu vou te ajudar. Porque eu sempre quis que você fosse minha para sempre. Eu te prometo, vou sempre estar ao seu lado.

Ela não conseguia se controlar, mais uma vez voltou a chorar.

-Chorona, mesmo assim, eu te amo. –ele beijou a testa dela. –Prometo te amar sempre.

Ela estava tão corada e tão feliz. –Eu também. Muito. Sempre. Sempre. Para sempre. Como nos contos de fadas.

-Nossa vida vai ser um verdadeiro conto. – ele disse com um imenso sorriso.

Ela o olhou feliz. Esticou o rosto para perto do dele. Kouga logo entendeu. Ele segurou o queixo dela com a maior delicadeza possível. Tocou os lábios dela só de leve e se afastou. Ela demorou um pouco para abrir os olhos. Parecia um pouco decepcionada.

-Aqui, eu vou te dar uma folga, mas, deixe-me estar longe desses olhares curiosos e você vai sofrer em minha mão. –ele brincou. – E claro mais limpo, também.

Ela gargalhou. –Eu não me importo se está sujo e eu não quero folga alguma. –atreveu a dizer.

Ele fez uma cara de espanto e depois, achou graça, aproximou-se do rosto dela mais uma vez, tocando de leve os lábios dela. Ela ofegava. Estava nervosa. Ele pressionou com mais força os lábios, mas, não passou disso.

-Sem contar que ainda é muito nova. Imagina quando o seu avô souber.

- O quê? Você vai contar ao vovô? Não! Ele vai arrancar os meus cabelos.

Kouga a abraçou mais uma vez. – Você é muito boba. Se eu contar quem vai perder os cabelos sou eu. Ainda não quero ficar careca.

-Realmente. Melhor tomar cuidado.

-Aliás, o sorvete está derretendo moça, melhor voltarmos a tomá-los e depressa, ou seu avô vai arrancar os seus e os meus cabelos por chegarmos tão tarde ao templo.

-Oh, é mesmo. Você vai ver, vou acabar com o sorvete rapidinho.

Ela voltou a comer. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela. –Eu prometo a você. –ele sussurrou. –Não importa nunca o que aconteça. Nada vai mudar. Vamos ficar assim para sempre.

Um sorriso doce foi se formando nos lábios de Kagome...

...Hoje o sorriso se desfez. Aquelas promessas não foram verdadeiras. Kagome sentiu as lágrimas virem, uma atrás da outra. A dor foi aumentando. Ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito esquerdo. Kouga havia mentido. Havia traído as próprias palavras. Ele havia a enganado.

Não conseguiu evitar pensar no dia que viu ele e Ayame juntos.

Na cama que seria deles.

No quarto que seria deles.

No apartamento deles.

Tudo havia sido destruído. Sempre se arrependeu de ter dito aquelas palavras. Prometeu que nunca mais as diria para alguém.

Hoje havia estragado sua promessa.

Ela havia mostrado todos os seus sentimentos para Inuyasha.

Dito que o amava. Dito como ele fazia bem para ela. Dito do fundo do coração.

- O que eu faço agora?

Ela se perguntava. Estava morrendo de medo de ter estragado tudo. Talvez, as coisas mudassem. Havia mudado antes.

Kagome soltou um longo suspiro. Deitou-se mais uma vez na cama e em silêncio, mas, com mil pensamentos fervilhando em sua mente, ela fechou os olhos e esperou o sono. Só havia uma certeza, nesse instante, ela não podia resolver absolutamente nada. Amanhã seria outro dia.

Continua...

_Olá! Podem me botar na prancha, derrubar e me dar para os tubarões comerem. Eu demorei! Eu demorei demais._

_Podem me tacar pedras._

_Mas, espero que tenham gostado. Eu queria postar os capítulos 17 e 18 juntos, mas, não conseguia terminar o 18 a tempo. Estou realmente triste com isso. Eu nem ao menos o terminei de digitar. Eu sabia que se não tivesse todos os capítulos prontos, eu ia me atrapalhar, mas, tudo bem. Só espero que continuem lendo. Sabe... Tenho medo de demorar muito e todos me abandonarem. _

_Ah!_

_Eu vou começar a postar uma fic antiga minha. Eu a escrevi para postar no fanfiction Brasil, quando ele ainda existia. Chama-se __**Protegendo Você**_

_Vou deixar uma sinopse:_

_**Quando Kagome está entrando para o Ensino Médio, ela se muda para a casa de seu avô a mando de sua mãe. Ela não entende muito bem o real motivo disso, mas, aceita. Morando na mansão, ela conhece Inuyasha, alguém realmente diferente, que vai se tornar o seu guia e segurança. Mas, segurança por quê? O que está ameaçando Kagome? Afinal, por que ela precisou ir morar com seu avô? Aos poucos, ela vai descobrindo muitos mistérios, segredos e intrigas que a envolvem sem o seu conhecimento. Sem perceber que aos poucos está se envolvendo demais com tudo e com quem não deve se envolver.**_

_Espero que gostem. Na época o pessoal gostava, mas, vai saber. Os gostos mudam._

_Se lerem comentem e me façam feliz!_

_Apesar do próximo capítulo não estar completo, eu não serei má, colocarei um pedacinho dele aqui:_

Kouga segurou a mão dela que estava sobre a sua boca. Com a outra mão puxou o corpo dela para perto de si. – Posso?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Os lábios dele tocaram os delas como no primeiro dia, com suavidade. Depois, ele pressionou os lábios com força contra os dela como no primeiro dia. Então, a pressão foi maior, os lábios se entreabriram e o beijo foi se aprofundando com calma.

_- Fim –_

_Eu não vou demorar. Estou planejando postar o próximo capítulo entre quinta e sexta-feira. _

_Ah! Pessoal visite meu blog, eu vou postar uma história original lá. No próximo capítulo trarei mais informações. _

_Agora, eu vou para os comentários. Os que me fazem mais e mais feliz. Nessa época complicada, quando eu os leio, eu me acalmo._

Kagome Juju Assis. – Oi, menina, como você está? Olha, essa suposição não está tão errada. Ou talvez, esteja. Quem sabe? Ah, que felicidade que você está gostando. Gostou deste também? Espero que sim. Desculpe a demora. Beijão. No próximo post vou colocar uma história Original no meu blog, você vai ficar interessada em ler?

Lilermen. – Olá, como vai? Que bom que gostou, isso me deixa feliz. Foi mal pela demora. Ayame sabe de tudo. Mas, tem horas que a gente vê o que quer ver mesmo. O Inuyasha ainda precisa aprender muitas coisas. Gostou deste capítulo? Espero que sim. Beijos, postarei uma história original no meu blog, você vai ficar interessada em ler?

Sakura-princesa. – Olá! Tudo bom? Ah! Eu não escrevo assim tão bem. Eu queria escrever melhor. Mas, acho que a melhor forma de melhorar é praticando. Então, pratique bastante. Que bom que amou o capítulo anterior e esse, também amou? Desculpa a demora. . Beijos, Ah! Postarei uma história original no meu blog, você vai ficar interessada em ler?

Nice Egan. – Olá! Tudo bom? Oba! Gente nova! Adoro gente nova. Seja bem-vinda. Eu também só quero ver o que o futuro guardo ao nosso querido Inuyasha. Hey, você gostou deste capítulo também? Espero que sim. Continue lendo. Beijos! Ah, postarei uma história original no meu blog, você vai ficar interessada em ler?

Mel Bel Louca. – Oi! Tudo bom? Estou feliz que você esteja gostando. Muito feliz mesmo. Desculpe a demora. E deste, você gostou? Continue lendo. Certo? Obrigada! Autor pobretão é boa, é o Inuyasha é mesmo. . Beijos, postarei uma história original no meu blog, você vai ficar interessada em ler?

Belle Kagome-chan. – Oi! Como andas? Que bom que gostou. Acho que estou mais romântica do que fazendo comédia ultimamente na fic. Mas, uma hora eu volto. Gostou deste capítulo? Opa, vou cobrar sempre que me mande o endereço do blog, aliás, no meu eu vou postar uma história original, você estaria curiosa para ler? Beijos e até, boa semana.

Agome chan. – Oi, como vai? Espero que bem. Ainda bem que gostou, eu to mega feliz com isso. Sobre a Kagome ler... As possibilidades são 

grandes. Agora a reação dela eu não conto. Oba! Sobre o blog, lá postarei uma história original, você leria? Beijos e até.

Cosette. – Olá, como andas? Eu também faço isso de ver dois filmes ao mesmo tempo. Acabo não aproveitando nenhum dos dois bem, mas, faço isso mesmo assim. Pode imaginar, aliás, imagina bastante! Isso é bom. Tudo bem, obrigada por se esforçar para ler minha fic. Eu também não estou conseguindo atualizá-la rápido. No meu blog vou começar a por a história original, você vai querer ler? Beijos.

Mary-chan. – Olá, tudo bem? Espero ter conseguido compensar o mega atraso mais uma vez. A coisa está complicando. Meus professores da faculdade me atolam de trabalho. Gostou deste capítulo? Será que o fim justificam os meios? Os atos do Inu têm justificativas? . Beijos, postarei uma história original no meu blog, você vai ficar interessada em ler?

Kaori-san. –Oi, como estás? Tudo bem sobre demorar para ler e postar. Você ainda vem aqui e faz isso e isso me deixa bem e feliz. Eu também estou demorando para postar os capítulos. Está meio corrido. Mas, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijos, ah, vou postar uma história original em meu blog, você leria?

Pessoal é isso.

Boa semana todos

Obrigada por tudo

Desculpe se fui breve demais nos comentários, mas, estou correndo contra o tempo para estudar para uma prova super difícil de amanhã.

Torçam para eu ir bem (risos)

Beijão

Dani

Blog: Dani-i ponto blogspot ponto com


	18. Cap18 Esperar

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.18. – Esperar..._

Kagome saiu da aula o mais rápido que conseguiu. Sango mal conseguiu acompanhar a amiga que corria desesperadamente. Mesmo quando ambas levaram uma bronca de um professor que passavam elas continuaram correndo. Quando Kagome colocou os pés para fora da escola, eles já estavam lá. Sango chegou logo depois.

- Olá! –Kagome exclamou sorrindo.

Miroku deu um sorriso, mas, quando avistou Sango ele abriu um ainda maior e foi até a menina a abraçando bem forte. Kouga pulou da moto e puxou Kagome para um abraço.

Enquanto, os dois casais se abraçavam, Ayame chegou. Ela ficou sem graça os vendo assim.

- Como vai Ayame? – perguntou Kouga ao terminar de abraçar Kagome. – Eu e a Ka vamos ao cinema, quer ir conosco?

-Não, obrigada. –ela disse com timidez.

-Ou você pode ir ao parque com Sango e eu. –sugeriu Miroku.

Ayame balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não, não. Podem ir se divertirem, eu tenho umas coisas para fazer sabe... Outro dia eu vou. –dizendo isso, virou-se e começou a ir embora. – Tchau fica para a próxima. – falou enquanto ia embora.

-Ela está um pouco estranha, não? –perguntou Sango.

-Quem sabe ela está namorando alguém. – falou Miroku com uma cara atrevida.

Sango virou os olhos. – Seu tarado. – deu um soco de leve em Miroku. –Pare de fazer essas expressões taradas.

- Eu não fiz nada, Sango querida. – ele disse a abraçando e colocando a mão onde não devia. Sango lhe deu uma seqüência de socos.

Todos riram com a cena até o pobre do Miroku.

Kouga deu o capacete para Kagome. – Vamos.

- Cuidado Kagome. –pediu Sango.

Ela colocou o capacete. – Você também, porque o Miroku é realmente um perigo. – a amiga respondeu.

Miroku bateu no ombro de Kagome. – Tudo bem, eu sei que sou. Mas, cuidado com esse cara aí... Você sabe esses com caras de bonzinhos são os piores. – brincou.

Todos riram.

-Chega de papo. – Sango começou a puxar Miroku. – Tchau meninos, divirtam-se.

-Sango se você continuar a me puxar desse jeito eu vou-te agarrar.

Sango o largou no mesmo instante. Eles deram as mãos e foram caminhando. O parque era próximo do colégio.

Kagome subiu na moto de Kouga.

-Esses dois não têm jeito. – ela disse abraçando Kouga com força.

Ele não respondeu, ligou a moto e começou a correr. No caminho todo ficaram em silêncio. Kagome o abraçando com força, sentindo o perfume e o calor dele. Ao chegarem ao cinema, ele estacionou a moto, compraram pipoca e entraram, ele já havia comprado os bilhetes com antecedência. Era a primeira vez que eles iam ao cinema juntos. Era um lugar escuro demais na mente de Kagome, dava-lhe um pouco de calafrios e arrepios contínuos só de pensar o quão um cinema podia ser.

Eles se sentaram no fundo. O filme começou. Comiam as pipocas, bebiam os seus refrigerantes, olhavam-se de vez em quando. Calmamente. Sorriam. Trocavam sorrisos doces. Cúmplices. Os minutos foram passando, o filem foi rodando, mas, Kagome não conseguia prestar atenção. Então, uma hora Kouga olhou para ela. Um olhar tão intenso. Ela se sentiu mole, tensa e nervosa.

-Vamos?

-O quê?

-O filme acabou. –ele explicou.

Ela olhou para a tela, o letreiro passando, as pessoas saindo... Ela tinha ficado tão nervosa com o fato de estarem em um cinema escuro que nem percebeu que o cinema nem estava tão mais escuro assim.

-Ah, sim... Sim... É. –ela disse sem graça levantando.

Ele a brecou. Um sorriso tão grande estava nos lábios dele. –Espera.

-Hã? –ela não entendeu.

Ele não tirou aquele sorriso. – Sabe, eu me lembrei de algo.

-Do quê? –ela não estava entendendo.

-Uma vez você me disse que não ia querer folga alguma. Eu estava pensando. Agora sua família sabe que estamos juntos. Eu mesmo fui enfrentar o seu avô e ele não me matou, incrível isso, não? Estamos saindo há meses, você sabe... Quase um ano. Você se confessou no final do ano passado e agora já estamos no final deste ano. O tempo passa rápido.

Ela o olhou se entender. – Passa sim. – concordou com receio.

- Então,... –ele começou a mexer nos cabelos de Kagome. – como ele passa rápido. Mas, não é esse o ponto.

-Não?

-Não. Eu queria relembrar sabe... Você disse que não queria folga alguma.

Ela engoliu o seco. Afinal, aonde ele queria chegar?

- Então, eu resolvi não te dar mais folga alguma.

Ela o olhou com medo. – Mas, aqui e agora, não... Não... Eu...

Ele se afastou e começou a rir. – Eu estou brincando sua bobona. Eu não disse que ia te esperar?

- Seu bobo, que susto e...

-Desculpa, mas, você ficou o filme todo com esse rosto sério, fiquei preocupado.

Ela sorriu. –Não se preocupe.

-Como não? Você é tão preciosa para mim. É impossível eu não me preocupar com você. – agora foi à vez de ele ficar sério.

O letreiro parou e as luzes se acenderam completamente. Eles se levantaram e forma embora. Quando chegaram em frente a casa de Kagome, ela desceu da moto e tirou o capacete. Ele tirou o dele também.

-Obrigada, hoje foi maravilhoso.

-Nada. –ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela. –Existia alguma coisa te incomodando?

-Não. Eu só estava receosa.

-Quanto a quê?

-Sabe... Cinema, escuro, todo mundo vendo o filme, essas coisas sabe...

Ele riu. –Confia em mim, Kagome. Só isso. Eu nunca vou te machucar. Eu vou te respeitar sempre. Eu sempre te quero bem. Certo? Eu juro que eu não vou ultrapassar nenhum limite.

Ela se sentiu comovida. –Ah, você é tão bom para mim.

-Você que é boa para mim. Boa demais. Às vezes, eu acho que estou corrompendo um anjo. Eu tenho medo do que posso fazer e...

Kagome o silenciou com o dedo indicador. –Você que é meu anjo.

Desceu da moto. Kouga segurou a mão dela que estava sobre a sua boca. Com a outra mão puxou o corpo dela para perto de si. – Posso?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Os lábios dele tocaram os delas como no primeiro dia, com suavidade. Depois, ele pressionou os lábios com força contra os dela como no primeiro dia. Então, a pressão foi maior, os lábios se entreabriram e o beijo foi se aprofundando com calma.

Ele acariciou o cabelo dela. As mãos se soltaram. Os braços dela passaram pelo pescoço dele. Uma mão dele envolveu-a na cintura e a outra continuou acariciando o cabelo dela.

Quando se afastaram, ele colocou a boca perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

-Eu te amo.

Kagome abriu os olhos assustada . Estava ofegante.

- Um pesadelo. – murmurou. Só podia ser um pesadelo, ela concluiu. Ela recordou desse passado falso. Aquelas palavras dissimuladas, aquele ser fingido e manipulador. Kouga era um verdadeiro imbecil. Sempre a alimentando de falsas esperanças. Cozinhando-a até Ayame se aproximar. Kagome era uma verdadeira idiota. Como ela pode se deixar enganar? – Passado idiota. –murmurou sentando-se na cama. Abaixou o porta-retrato em que Kouga e ela estavam juntos e que estava quebrado.

Era melhor levantar e se trocar, afinal, ela ia trabalhar hoje e não havia como fugir de Kaede. Abriu o armário e pegou uma muda de roupa que Inuyasha havia a ajudado a comprar. Agora havia mais esse problema... Inuyasha. Não que ele fosse realmente um problema. Mas, ela havia sido tão machucada antes que dava medo de ser novamente. Porém, Inuyasha parecia tão diferente de Kouga. Ele não parecia ser falso. Ele estava a ajudando tanto. Fazendo tanto por ela.

-É natural... –ela murmurou, mas, a frase morreu antes do fim. O final veio só em pensamento.

"É natural amá-lo" ela havia pensando. Ele era tão doce e tão gentil que era mais do que natural ela o amar. O sentimento havia crescido aos poucos em seu coração e aos poucos não dava mais para controlar. Ela precisava ser sincera. Kagome havia sido sincera. Era isso o que importava, não? Mas, não havia tido resposta... Isso dava tanto medo para ela.

Porém...

-Eu não acredito. –ela sorriu. –Junto o Kouga foi me ajudar desta vez. – ela riu sozinha.

Ela havia compreendido. Kouga naquela época havia esperado tanto para ter um único beijo de verdade, quase um ano esperando. Por que Kagome não poderia esperar a resposta de Inuyasha com paciência? Junto ela que já havia feito alguém esperar tanto. Bem, que esse alguém havia a feito sofrer muito, mas, isso não era caso.

-Eu vou esperar. – concluiu vitoriosa. Ela esperaria o tempo que precisasse. Ela havia sido apressada e contado os seus sentimentos como sempre. Porém, a resposta ela ia esperar. O tempo que fosse. Ela ia esperar. Ela realmente queria ouvir a resposta, mas, daria todo o espaço para ele.

Kagome levantou-se da cama com energia. Ela precisava ir trabalhar. Essa noite ela não o veria, agora, ela tinha que estudar. Era provável que os estudos começassem os fazer se encontrarem menos, porém, na atual circunstância era melhor desse jeito.

Inuyasha acordou com um salto. Finalmente havia voltado a escrever o seu livro e isso era bom. Mesmo sentindo uma dor no peito de arrependimento. Entretanto, ele tinha uma idéia. O livro ainda não estava no final, ainda havia uma esperança, pequena, mas existente que talvez ele pudesse mudar sua maldade, que pudesse se tornar bom. Porém, ele nunca havia ouvido falar sobre demônios que viravam anjos e só de anjos que se tornavam demônios. Seria ele o primeiro? Tomara, pensava. Era preciso. Ele precisava daquilo. Não havia escolhas. O tempo de entrega estava diminuindo. Era melhor ele se apressar. Sem tomar banho, escovar os dentes ou tomar o café, ele puxou o laptop para perto. Seria preciso utilizar a própria imaginação, agora, Kagome ia estudar e eles iam se ver menos. 

Não daria para ele criar situações, bem que ultimamente não pensava em criar situação alguma. Ele simplesmente só queria ficar ao lado de Kagome. Apesar de que, eles haviam visto o lobo sarnento e a amiga traidora na faculdade, isso poderia entrar na história de alguma forma. Realmente, Inuyasha era teimoso, dizia ser mal e arrependido, mas, sempre que podia lotava a sua história de realidade. Isso ia acabar mal. Sem pensar mais começou a digitar.

_Hugo e Karen andavam felizes pelo shopping quando deram de cara com dois serem indesejados. Hugo rosnou de raiva quando os viu._

_- Você! –exclamou o jovem de rabo-de-cavalo ao reparar no casal. – Karen, você está de volta! _

_- A ridícula aqui! – a jovem disse cheia de maldade._

_-O que fazem aqui? –perguntou Hugo sem entender como poderia os encontrar justo nesse shopping e ainda mais os dois juntos._

_-Não lhe interessa. –respondeu o jovem._

_-Kaled. – murmurou Karen sem perceber. _

_-Não pronuncie o nome dele, sua ridícula. _

_-Fica quieta, Alice. –pediu Kaled. Ele puxou os braços de Karen, fazendo-a soltar Hugo e deu um abraço forte nela. –Eu esperei tanto pelo dia em que você voltaria. Era como se fosse antigamente. _

_Hugo irritou-se e acabou os afastando com brutalidade. –Não toque nela. Não toque nem em um único fio de cabelo de Karen._

_-Realmente, Hugo, por que você tinha que... –Alice começou a falar._

_-Calem-se. Eu toco sim. Eu a tocava e..._

_-Você disse bem "a tocava" não vai tocar mais. Karen não é um objeto para você ficar brincando._

_Karen olhou triste para Hugo._

_-Kaled vamos embora. –pediu Alice ao ver que o clima estava piorando e eles estavam em um lugar público. – Daqui a pouco a segurança chega._

_Kaled rosnou raivoso. –Eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo com você, Alice. –ele virou-se para Karen. –Mas, estou feliz em te ver. _

_-Vá embora. –sussurrou com raiva Hugo._

_Os dois acabaram indo._

_Karen continuou olhando Hugo sem dizer nada._

_Ele segurou as mãos dela. –Desculpa, desculpa, eu agi de maneira errada, eu sei. Mas, quando eu o vi lhe abraçando, eu... Perdi a cabeça._

_Karen não resistiu e sorriu. –Tudo bem, obrigada. Sabe... Eu estava pensando. Você é a melhor coisa que apareceu em minha vida._

_-Karen. –Hugo a chamou. Ele não sabia explicar, mas só de olhar pro rosto dela, assim, sem pestanejar, encarando-a tão fixamente, o seu coração estúpido começou a bater de uma forma exagerada. Ele começou _

_a ofegar. Nunca havia sentido isso. Nem ao menos por Karina. –Eu te quero bem. –murmurou._

_Ela acariciou o rosto dele com bondade. –Eu também te quero bem._

_Ele sorriu. Beijou as mãos dela. –Estava pensando, vamos lá para sua casa combinar o nosso encontro com a sua irmã. –ele piscou._

_Idiota! Murmurou mentalmente. Ele era egoísta afinal._

_-Sim. Acho que ela anda ficando demais em casa, não? –ela brincou._

_-Realmente. Vamos. Eu tenho certeza que será divertido. Meu amigo está ansioso._

_-Eu também estaria. –ela riu._

Inuyasha parou de digitar. Ele estava começando a direcionar a história para um rumo melhor. Entretanto, ainda copiava os acontecimentos da realidade. Mesmo distorcendo-os ainda era visível a sua cópia. Estralou os dedos e suspirando continuou a digitar.

_Quando Karen questionou Karina se ela queria sair com eles, a irmã logo aceitou sem enrolar. Como se ela já soubesse que ia ser chamada para sair, o que era verdade, Hugo havia sido esperto a chamando antes, na época em que Karen estava hospitalizada. Agora, tudo parecia encaixar, era só ligar para Severo. Iam se encontrar no próximo sábado. Tudo estava perfeito. Ele nunca havia tido tanta sorte. Rezava para que Severo e Karina se dessem bem. Mesmo que tivesse que ficar com Karen, agora não era tão ruim, ela estava menos ridícula, estava tentando mudar. Claro que isso foi graças a ele. Ele era o herói, foi ele quem a salvou do mau-gosto, ele quem a tirou das trevas, ele era o salvador, a causa da melhora dela. Hugo sorriu satisfeito. Tudo acabaria bem._

_Ao chegar em casa ligou para Severo._

_-Alô. –disse quando escutou o barulho de alguém atendendo. –Severo sou eu o Hugo._

_-Diga seu cachorro. _

_-Eu tenho uma boa notícia._

_-Finalmente. Pensei que nunca me daria uma._

_-Mas, antes você vai ter que retirar todas as minhas dívidas._

_-Está me ameaçando?_

_Hugo engoliu o seco, estava sendo precipitado demais. –Não, claro que não. Eu só queria negociar._

_-Qual é a notícia, idiota?_

_-Eu consegui o encontro._

_-Conseguiu?_

_-Sim. –ele queria berrar de alegria ao dizer isso._

_-Quando?_

_-Próximo sábado._

_-Onde? _

_-Você é quem decide._

_-Ótimo. Ligo em breve. –dizendo isso desligou._

_Hugo continuou segurando o telefone. Severo ligaria em breve. Não havia dito que tiraria as dívidas. O que ele faria? Severo estava esperando o encontro para cumprir com sua palavra?Engoliu o seco e colocou o telefone no gancho. Suspirou. Tudo precisava dar certo. Sua mãe precisava disso. Ele precisava disso. Tudo daria certo. Ele tinha certeza que sim._

Tudo daria certo. Inuyasha suspirou. Tudo daria certo. Ele precisava acreditar nisso.

_Hugo havia resolvido comprar uma roupa bonita para Karen. Ele queria esfregar na cara de Severo como havia trabalhado bem. Como ele havia feito um trabalho perfeito, como ele era competente, como ele era bom. Então, dois dias antes resolveu sair com Karen para mais uma vez comprarem roupas juntos. Parecia ser o único passeio que andava fazendo. Não era algo bom isso. Gastar tanto dinheiro com coisas tão supérfluas. Porém, era extremamente necessário. Karen precisava estar deslumbrante na frente de Severo. Quem sabe ele não gostasse dela e deixasse o espaço livre para Karina? Apenas, uma suposição._

_O casal foi andando pelas ruas do centro, procurando roupas bonitas, de mãos dadas. Pararam na frente de uma loja que vendia roupas com muitos babados. Mas, não eram bregas, eram extremamente bonitas e caras. Porém, sustentando a idéia de Karen conquistar Severo, ele resolveu entrar na loja e checar as roupas._

_Logo achou roupas interessantes e as comprou. Ela usaria no dia em que eles saíssem. Passearam por mais um tempo, depois, eles se despediram e cada um foi para o seu canto. O importante era o dia do encontro. _

_Foi pensando nisso que Hugo passou o dia seguinte todo pensando. Planejava maneiras de aproximar Severo de Karen. Mas, nenhuma parecia boa, pois, eles estaria com Karina e ela era graciosa demais. Apesar de que, Karen estava cada dia mais graciosa, entretanto, era impossível ser tanto quanto a irmã. Era simplesmente impossível. _

Inuyasha parou de digitar um pouco. Releu tudo o que havia escrito. Sem pensar muito continuou a digitar.

_Finalmente o dia chegou!_

_O dia chegou! Era o pensamento de Hugo, enquanto, ele e Karen junto a Karina iam caminhando para o lugar escolhido por Severo. Era um parque muito bonito que havia num bairro nobre da cidade. Era extremamente _

_bem cuidado e era incrível o cheiro de mato que o parque emanava e a como dava a sensação de tranqüilidade. Hugo sabia que Severo havia escolhido esse lugar estrategicamente. _

"_Muito esperto" pensou. _

_-Olá. –aquela voz. Era ele. O trio estava o esperando no portão três e quando mal acabaram de chegar ele havia chegado. Provavelmente estava ali esperando há horas. _

_-Olá. –disse Hugo. –Karina, esse é Severo, um amigo meu. –ele apontou para ambos enquanto falava._

_Severo beijou a mão de Karina com muita educação. Os seus olhos faiscavam de ambição. Era como se ele finalmente tivesse achado uma pepita de ouro entre tantas outras pedras sem valor. Ele havia vencido. Era o que os olhos queriam significar._

_-Prazer. _

_Karina corou com o ato dele, afinal, hoje em dia são pouquíssimas as pessoas que ao lhe cumprimentar beijam sua mão. –Prazer, - murmurou envergonhada._

_-E essa é Karen, a minha... –Hugo parou por alguns segundos. Os olhos de Karen brilhando, implorando para ele falar aquela palavra. -... Namorada. –continuou dizendo a palavra que Karen mais queria ouvir._

_-Prazer. –Severo disse a encarando. Ele fez a mesma coisa com Karen que havia feito com a irmã dela._

_Os seus olhos estavam ainda mais brilhantes. Hugo engoliu o seco, talvez, o seu plano tivesse dado certo. Talvez, Severo tivesse tendendo a ter um interesse especial por Karen. Ele não conseguia dizer. Mas, podia dizer que bela ela estava. Ele havia feito um milagre. Antes de virem ao parque foi a casa dela, arrumou-a. Penteou os cabelos dela, mandou a colocar a roupa que havia dado a ela, maquiou-a._

_-As duas são muito bonitas. –falou Severo com uma voz de sedutor._

_Hugo pensou como esse cara era terrível, mas, não demonstrou nenhuma expressão em seu rosto. Ele talvez devesse, já que, a partir de hoje, oficialmente, Karen era sua namorada. Ele havia dito em voz alta. Eles eram namorados. Estavam saindo como namorados. Aliás, esse sempre foi o seu objetivo. _

_Severo disse que ela o atrapalhava para conseguir Karina. Provavelmente, deveria ser porque a bela Karina se preocupava tanto com a irmã que não ia ir atrás de um relacionamento feliz, não quando Karen havia sofrido tanto em seu último. Uma irmã capaz de se sacrificar pelo bem da irmã. Era realmente comovente esse amor fraternal._

_-O que faremos?-perguntou Karen com curiosidade._

_-Eu reservei um restaurante que há dentro do parque. –respondeu Severo._

_Aquele mesmo olhar de ambição. _

_-Mas, esse restaurante é extremamente caro. –disse Karina._

_-Não se preocupe. Hoje é um dia especial afinal. –Severo deu um sorriso e foi contribuído pelas duas irmãs._

_Hugo ficou em silêncio. Era irritante. As duas estavam dando mais atenção a esse monstro do que a ele. Não, não, não. Era ele quem estava pirado. Ele estava imaginando coisas. Ele era bobo mesmo. Era só uma conversa normal._

_O dois casais começaram a andar, indo em direção ao restaurante dentro do parque. O silêncio era quebrado pelo som de pássaros e pelo som do vento batendo nas folhas das árvores._

_-As duas estão vestidas muito bem. –comentou Severo._

_-Obrigada. –ambas responderam._

_-O meu namorado escolheu a minha roupa para mim. –Karen disse com orgulho. Provavelmente, mais por ter dito as palavras meu namorado do que por Hugo ter escolhido a roupa._

_Severo a olhou com um pouco mais de atenção. Ela estava com uma blusa azul clara de alças com traçados nas laterais terminados em dois pequenos laços, uma saia branca presa com uma faixa dada um laço na lateral e sapatilhas. O cabelo estava preso em um coque com alguns fios soltos._

_-Uma bailarina. –brincou Severo. – Muito bela. Muito delicada. Muito graciosa._

_Karen corou mais e mais a cada elogio que recebia._

_-E você?Foi o seu namorado que escolheu? –Severo perguntou à Karina._

_Ela balançou a cabeça negando. Estava usando um vestido preto de alças finas que realçavam suas formas, um sapato social de salto agulha e os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e havia presilhas para segurar a franja. _

_-Que namorado mal, nem para escolher a roupa da namorada. Mas, de qualquer forma, você está como a escuridão, tão dominadora e tão misteriosa. Realmente bela._

_Karina corou tanto quanto Karen._

_Hugo começou a se irritar. Era provável que ele estava sendo ignorado._

_-Eu não tenho nenhum namorado. –murmurou Karina._

_Severo apenas sorriu. _

_Hugo ao ver que ninguém mais falava, resolveu tentar a sua vez._

_-O que..._

_-Chegamos! _

_Ele não conseguiu terminar. Severo o cortou avisando que havia chego ao restaurante. O garçom os levou até a mesa reservada. Era uma mesa bem posicionada. O restaurante possuía um pequeno jardim e no lugar desta _

_mesa era possível o ver, ficava um pouco afastada da janela, mas, uma brisa fresca entrava por ela e dava para ser sentida, era afastada dos músicos que tocavam, mas, isso era bom porque não atrapalharia a conversa e eles ainda poderiam ouvir um bom som._

_Realmente tudo havia sido extremamente bem pensado._

_Hugo engoliu o seco. Severo era mais calculista do que ele podia supor._

_-Seus cardápios. –o garçom os deu e saiu. Eles escolheriam o que comer. Hugo não conseguia pensar e nem sentir fome. Ele encarava Severo com raiva. Será que depois de tudo isso ele ainda cumpriria sua palavra? Ou ele arranjaria mais alguma coisa para fugir dela?_

_Mas, não eram só as dúvidas que enfurecia Hugo. Era o olhar de Severo sobre a bailarina. A bailarina que lia tão atentamente o cardápio e não podia ver o monstro que a cercava. Sem dizer o olhar da dama sedutora sobre o monstro, um olhar tão interessado que nem se atrevia a olhar o menu para escolher o que comeria. O que estava acontecendo afinal?_

Inuyasha parou de digitar. Estava satisfeito. Ele havia feito um bom trabalho. Podia sentir que finalmente estava próximo de um final. Alguma coisa dizia a ele que ele terminaria em breve. Esse pensamento o encheu de alegrias e esperanças. Tudo daria bem no final. Ele havia até conseguido criar uma situação completamente inexistente e incapaz de acontecer. Ele havia finalmente aproveitado toda a sua imaginação para um romance sem ser policial.

Bocejou. Levantou-se da cama. Foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes, tomou banho e trocou-se. Ia almoçar fora. Ele não tinha dinheiro para isso. Mas, também não tinha comida em casa. Bem que desde que Kagome estava mais presente em sua vida andava se alimentando melhor. Kagome. Ela havia dito aquelas palavras com todas as letras. Esse pensamento infeliz o entristeceu. Mas, era melhor esquecer-se disso até se verem novamente. Como seria? Eles estariam bem?

Inuyasha abriu a porta.

-O que faz aqui?

O seu irmão estava ali em sua frente. Parado com um sorriso nada amigável.

-Ah, eu vim ver como anda o seu trabalho.

-De novo?

-Sim. Eu preciso checar. A cada dia mais está mais perto a data de entrega. Como anda?

-O livro?

-Não, como anda o tempo! Claro que é o livro. –respondeu irritado.

-Está indo. –Inuyasha tentou não dizer nada muito objetivo.

-Indo como?

Pelo visto ele teria que falar.

-Depois de tempos sem escrever...

-Você ficou tempos sem escrever?

-... Eu finalmente voltei a ter inspiração.

-Eu não acredito que você ficou tempos sem escrever.

-Não me enche o saco. Você não sabe como é difícil.

-Eu te dei uma chance.

-Eu estou a usando. A data de entrega não é amanhã, é?

Sesshoumaru fez uma cara séria. Era claro que ele queria dizer que a data de entrega era amanhã. Entretanto, ele se segurou. –Eu posso lê-lo ao menos?

-Pode. Mas, -Inuyasha teve uma grande idéia. Ele estava cheio delas. Pelo jeito Kagome o fazia ter idéias sempre que o ativava em algo. Era ele a usando como cobaia ou ela dizendo que o amava. Inuyasha devia muito a ela. –antes me leve para almoçar.

-Que folga!

-Sim. Estou sem dinheiro.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos. –Certo. –concordou.

Inuyasha fechou a porta do apartamento. Desceram e entraram no carro de Sesshoumaru.

-Mas, não espere um lugar bom. Eu não tenho a mínima vontade de satisfazer a sua fome.

Inuyasha não respondeu. Enquanto, Sesshoumaru dirigia, ele olhava para a rua pensando em como continuaria o seu livro. Pensando em como era coincidência a presença do irmão ali. Logo após escrever sobre Severo, a versão do seu irmão em seu livro.

Era só uma coincidência.

Só isso.

Nada mais do que isso.

Continua...

_Nota: EU NÃO MORRI E NÃO DESISTI DA FIC!_

_Olá! Como vão? Espero que bem._

_Primeiramente, deixem-me esclarecer a demora da fic. Eu ia postá-la assim que terminasse o capítulo 19, porém, eu não consegui terminá-lo, não ainda. Eu não tinha condições, além, dos milhões de trabalhos, provas e tudo o que minha faculdade pede e todas as outras também, para completar eu fiquei doente. Eu precisei até ir ao médico tomar injeção, o que foi realmente dolorido. Nunca fui muito fã de agulhas, entendem?_

_Eu mal conseguia terminar os trabalhos da faculdade. Estou melhorando ainda, faltam uns vinte por cento de melhora, finalmente. Eu estava realmente podre. Mas, como tudo está indo para a melhor e como estou de férias, a notícia boa é que as atualizações serão mais aceleradas, ou no mínimo, não demoraram mais do que sete dias para acontecerem._

_UHU! Viva!_

_Quem sabe até o final das férias todos descubram o que aconteceram com nosso casal vinte?_

_Aliás, o que estão achando da fic? E esse capítulo, gostaram?_

_Ainda sem ação, mas, no próximo vai ter._

_Eu não o escrevi todo ainda, mas, isso não me proibi de mostrar um pequeno pedaço para atiçar e ao mesmo tempo matar a curiosidade de todos._

_O que será que o Inuyasha vai aprontar?_

_Próximo capítulo:_

O tempo foi passando enquanto Sesshoumaru ia lendo. Inuyasha hora olhava para a TV hora para o irmão, esperando perceber alguma expressão em seu rosto. Entretanto, não demonstrava nada. Não parecia gostar e não parecia desgostar. O que era pior, pois, só o deixava mais e mais nervoso e cheio de expectativa.

-Ela é a minha namorada. –disse Inuyasha aproximando-se deles e encarando Sesshoumaru com um pouco de receio.

-Prazer, Sesshoumaru, sou irmão de Inuyasha.

–Bela roupa. Bom gosto.

-Obrigada, Inuyaha que me ajudou a escolher.

-Mesmo? –Sesshoumaru olhou para Inuyasha com ironia.

-Sim. Ele tem bom gosto.

-Sim, eu vejo que sim.

_Fim._

_O que será que vai acontecer nesse encontro?_

_Se eu me esforçar e conseguir terminá-lo até domingo, ia ser uma benção._

_Para eu compensar a imensa demora._

_Sobre meu blog, eu ia começar a digitar a história e postá-la, mas, ainda não está pronta. Mas, eu posso dar uma prévia._

_Prévia história:_

Natália é uma garota apaixonada pela fofoca. Por causa, dessa paixão ela escreve um coluna no jornal de seu colégio contando os maiores babados que acontecem no lugar, sob o codinome Lisa. Ela sofre constantemente com isso, porque tem a língua maior que a boca e a sua maior vontade é contar a todos que é ela quem escreve e quem influencia tanto as pessoas, porém, ela sabe que pode ser imensamente prejudicada se disser alguma coisa. Já que, ao mesmo tempo em que há quem a venere, existe quem a odeie ainda mais, principalmente, as pessoas que acabam saindo como fofocas em algumas de suas colunas. Ela tem dois amigos de infância, Jorge e Polyana, que são outros dois apaixonados por fofocas. Porém, quando os dois acabam se envolvendo e começam um namoro, Natália se enche de raiva e ciúmes por estar sendo deixada de lado. Sem notar, publica um artigo com todos os podres deles, sem dizer quem são, mas, as pessoas começam a perceber. A amizade entre os três começa a desmoronar... E para completar, alguém com muita raiva, por causa, de uma fofoca que ela contou, está querendo vingança! Agora Natália está realmente encrencada, perdendo os amigos, sofrendo ameaças e sem conseguir dizer logo de uma vez para Tales, que ela gosta muito dele. O que será que vai acontecer com ela?

_Então, essa é a sinopse, não sei se parece legal. Mas, aceito opiniões, eu ainda a estou escrevendo de qualquer forma._

_Agora chega de enrolar e vamos aos comentários:_

Belle Kagome chan. – Olá! Como vai? Espero que bem! Primeiramente, desculpe pela imensa demora a postar a fic, mas, como eu esclareci lá em cima, agora tudo está resolvido. Eu estou melhorando conforme o tempo e o remédio. Sinceramente, ainda não aprendi a mexer naquele blogspot, eu sempre tenho dificuldades com essas coisas modernas. Eu descobri o que era um pen drive deve fazer pouquíssimos meses. Agora eu já tenho um, e posso dizer, que é algo realmente maravilhoso! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, muitos beijos e até a próxima.

Lilermen. – Oi! Tudo bom? Sem net em casa é muito ruim, eu sei como é. O que você estuda na faculdade? Então, primeiramente desculpe pela demora, não sei se cheguei a um mês de demora, mas, um ano nunca vou chegar. Não me abandone! Eu realmente tive motivos nobres. Porém, agora tudo está se resolvendo e isso é muito bom. Eu também tenho pena de Kagome, mas, tenho pena de Inuyasha, que não enxerga de uma vez o que pode acontecer caso tudo seja descoberto. Esse menino não leva jeito. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, beijão e até o próximo capítulo.

Agome chan. – Olá! Como estás? Bem espero. A Kagome pelo jeito não tem muita sorte com o amor. Espero que eu não tenha a mesma "sorte" que ela, risos. Ela está se superando realmente. Enquanto, o Inuyasha mal consegue enxergar direito o quão mal a si próprio ele pode fazer com essa pequena brincadeira de escrever um livro sobre a vida de outra sem autorização alguma. Aliás, será que alguém sabe que código prescrito em lei isto se relaciona? Oh, eu nunca havia pensado sobre escrever histórias originais, mas, usando personagens existentes! Eu escrevi a história lá em cima, não sei se vai gostar, mas, aceito sugestões. Mais uma vez desculpe a demora, porém, o processo será acelerado nesse período de férias. Muitos beijos e até logo.

Cosette. – Olá, moça! Tudo bom? Que menino cruel, esse que você gostava, ele poderia ao menos ter dado uma resposta. Bem que tem horas que o silêncio é a melhor coisa a se responder. Ah! Eu confesso, quando eu era mais nova eu tive uns rolos assim também. Aliás, quando eu tinha 14 para 15 anos, eu tive um imenso rolo, extremamente, complicado. Espero que goste de Protegendo você, a história tem capítulos curtos, mas, é longa. Boa amiga essa sua. Continue tendo amizades assim. Desculpe a demora a postar, eu realmente estava impossibilitada. Muitos beijos e até breve.

_Acho que é isso!_

_Bom final de semana a todos._

_Mais uma vez desculpe a demora_

_Obrigada pelos comentários_

_Ah! Eu estava percebendo, acho que em nenhuma fic minha há MENINOS que as lêem... Que triste! Homens não gostam de romance? Ou eu que não sei atingir o público masculino? Mistério!_

_Obrigada!_

_Beijão_

_Até_

_Dani_


	19. Cap19 A volta do Monstro

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.19. –A volta do Monstro_

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam um encarando o outro sem dizer uma única palavra, enquanto esperavam o garçom chegar com seus pedidos.

-Deveria ter trazido o laptop, eu poderia ler enquanto como. – Sesshoumaru disse quebrando o silêncio.

-Não é saudável. –Inuyasha respondeu sorrindo.

-Não diga que se importa com a minha saúde.

-Eu não direi.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso irônico. – Eu sei que não.

-Aqui está o pedido de vocês. –o garçom colocou os pratos sobre a mesa.

-Obrigado. –disseram os dois irmãos. Mas, o olhar de ambos mostrava raiva pela demora do pedido.

Começaram a comer. Havia pedido salmão ao molho maracujá, salada de camarão. Um vinho branco acompanhava os pratos.

-Para quem disse que não ia pagar muito... Vindo a esse restaurante. –comentou Inuyasha.

-Eu gosto de uma boa refeição.

-Hmm...

Sesshoumaru deu uma garfada em seu pedaço de salmão. –Mas, não se preocupe meu amado irmão.

-Com o quê? –Inuyasha falou com a boca cheia.

-Com a conta.

-Por quê?

-Sabe, temos que pagá-la. –Sesshoumaru falou com graça.

-O que você quer dizer? Você disse que ia pagar! –exclamou Inuyasha com a boca cheia, fazendo alguns farelos voaram até o rosto do irmão.

Sesshoumaru limpou o rosto com nojo com o guardanapo. –Eu vou. Mas, eu posso descontar do seu futuro salário.

Inuyasha esbugalhou os olhos com o espanto. –O quê? –largou o garfo imediatamente. –Então, considere meio almoço. Não comerei mais.

Sesshoumaru começou a rir. –Idiota. Irmão Idiota. Eu estou brincando. Eu não quebro promessas.

Inuyasha olhou-o com ódio. –Não?

-Não.

-Eu posso continuar a comer? Faz tempo que não como algo tão gostoso.

Sesshoumaru riu. –Pode. Idiota.

Inuyasha ignorou o idiota e voltou a comer. Não ia pagar essa conta nem que Sesshoumaru implorasse ou que tivesse que fugir para a Austrália.

Era maravilhoso comer algo tão gostoso.

Quando terminaram, Sesshoumaru não quis pagar uma sobremesa para Inuyasha.

-Uma só! –exclamou.

-Não.

-Irmão desnaturado.

-Não.

-Uma só, Sesshoumaru. – pedia.

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Quem sabe quando você terminar o livro.

Pronto! O assunto. O livro. Esse livro que sempre lhe dava mil dores de cabeça.

-Vou pagar a conta e a gente volta para o seu apartamento. Eu tenho que ler o livro.

O livro. O livro. O livro. Maldito Livro. Ao mesmo tempo era bendito.

O caminho de volta foi tão silencioso quanto a ida. Nenhum dos dois abriu a boca, subiram até o apartamento de Inuyasha, que abriu a porta em silêncio, que pegou o laptop no quarto e o levou a mesa da sala em silêncio. Sesshoumaru sentou na cadeira e começou a ler o livro sem dizer uma única palavra. O irmão escritor sentou-se no sofá, ligou a TV e esperou que ela pegasse direito ou não teria mais nada para fazer. Por sorte, a televisão resolveu cooperar.

O tempo foi passando enquanto Sesshoumaru ia lendo. Inuyasha hora olhava para a TV hora para o irmão, esperando perceber alguma expressão em seu rosto. Entretanto, não demonstrava nada. Não parecia gostar e não parecia desgostar. O que era pior, pois, só o deixava mais e mais nervoso e cheio de expectativa.

-Terminei.

Inuyasha pulou do sofá.

-Eu achei que está bom. Você está dando sentindo para a história e isso é bom. Mas, acho que ainda falta muito, não? Ou eu estou enganado? Bem, você é quem sabe. Entretanto, é melhor fazer algo bom.

-Eu continuo, então?

-Sim, sim, sim. Contanto que entregue na data marcada. Menos do que três meses já.

Inuyasha engoliu o seco e balançou a cabeça. –Eu sei. Eu sei. Eu vou entregar.

-Ótimo. Agora eu vou embora.

Sesshoumaru virou-se e caminhou até a porta, abriu-a, e deu de cara com uma moça o olhando com espanto e com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas, estava envergonhada. –Quem é você? –indagou com autoridade.

-Kagome! –exclamou Inuyasha espantado. O que ela fazia aqui? Ainda mais quando Sesshoumaru estava aqui. Justo ele!

-Oi. É, bem, eu sou Kagome.-ela falou sorrindo, estava segurando algumas sacolas.

-Ela é a minha namorada. –disse Inuyasha aproximando-se deles e encarando Sesshoumaru com um pouco de receio.

-Namorada? É? –Sesshoumaru encarou Kagome fixamente.

Inuyasha se colocou entre eles e puxou Kagome para perto de si em sinal de proteção. –Você não disse que estava indo embora?

-Ah, sabe, eu achei melhor eu ficar um pouco mais. –disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Não se incomode, pode ir.

Kagome ficou os olhando sem entender absolutamente nada.

-Pode ir. –fixou Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru foi até a cadeira, que estava há pouco tempo atrás, e sentou-se.

Inuyasha sentiu um grande ódio dentro de si ao vê-lo fazer isso. –Então, nós saímos.

Ele puxou Kagome, mas, ela não reagiu.

-O que está acontecendo? –perguntando. –Quem é ele? –apontou para Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha mordeu os lábios com força.

-Prazer, Sesshoumaru, sou irmão de Inuyasha.

-Meio - irmão. –corrigiu.

-Você nunca me disse que tinha um irmão.

-Meio – irmão, Kagome. –ele a corrigiu.

-Certo. Meio – irmão.

-É. –começou Sesshoumaru. –Somos irmãos por parte de pai. Sabe como é... Quando nossos pais eram vivos, o meu pai acabou traindo a minha mãe. – deu um sorriso cheio de ironia.

-Não, essa história de novo, não. –implorou Inuyasha.

Kagome se desvencilhou da mão do namorado e se aproximou de Sesshoumaru. –Como assim?

-Inuyasha nunca lhe contou nada sobre a nossa família?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

-Tsc tsc... Por que Inuyasha?

Inuyasha não sabia o que responder. Mas, ele sabia que a resposta tinha a ver com o fato de que no começo ele nunca ia imaginar que se envolveria tanto com Kagome.

-Mas, deixe isso de lado. –falou Sesshoumaru sem esperar resposta do irmão. –São histórias do passado. Um dia eu conto. Agora venha aqui, aproxime-se.

Kagome não deu um único passo. O irmão de Inuyasha, quer dizer, meio – irmão tinha os olhos imensamente claros, mel, dourados e brilhantes e os cabelos também eram claros, um louro branqueado. Era tão excêntrico e diferente que dava um pouco de medo nela.

-Não temas. –pediu.

Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer. O que seu irmão estava pretendendo?

Kagome criou coragem e se aproximou.

Sesshoumaru se levantou. Tocou o rosto dela, no nariz, perto dos olhos. –Você tem duas marcas aqui, usava óculos?

-Ainda uso. Só para ler. Eu estava lendo. –ela explicou.

-Ah, certo. –ele a olhou de cima a baixo. –Bela roupa. Bom gosto.

-Obrigada, Inuyaha que me ajudou a escolher.

-Mesmo? –Sesshoumaru olhou para Inuyasha com ironia. O irmão não retribuiu o olhar, encarava o chão.

-Sim. Ele tem bom gosto.

-Sim, eu vejo que sim. –Sesshoumaru olhou de relance para Inuyasha, que engoliu o seco.

Não era possível. Estaria seu irmão, aliás, meio-irmão percebendo tudo? Toda a sua trama? Todo o seu plano maligno? Sesshoumaru nunca havia sido tolo, mas, ele teria essa sensibilidade? Não, Sesshoumaru era tudo, menos sensível. Mas, no caso, não seria sensitivo? Inuyasha começou a se irritar com os pensamentos que se formavam em sua mente.

Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha. –Hoje eu vim fazer a sua janta, - ela estava corada. Ela não podia esquecer que havia dito que o amava. Mas, ela ia esperar. Ela só precisava dizer isso a ele. – ou você não come direito.

-Nossa! –exclamou Sesshoumaru. O casal o olhou sem entender. –Que namorada bondosa. Mas, pode ficar tranqüila que hoje eu tratei de alimentá-lo.

-Ufa! –ela exclamou aliviada. –Esse danado não come direito às vezes. –ela foi falando e indo para a cozinha. Colocou as sacolas sobre a pia. – Quer ficar para o jantar, meio-irmão Sesshoumaru? –perguntou com bondade.

Sesshoumaru formou um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios. Inuyasha começou a olhá-lo com muita raiva, faíscas de ódio atingiam Sesshoumaru, que parecia não se importar com o que o irmão, aliás, meio-irmão, pensava.

-Isso seria bom. Faz tempo que não passo um dia todo com meu amado irmão.

- Meio-irmão. –corrigiu-o Inuyasha.

Kagome voltou da cozinha. –Eu nunca imaginei que o Inuyasha pudesse ter um irmão. Bem que... –ela fez uma cara triste sem perceber. –Ele nunca me contou nada sobre a família dele.

Sesshoumaru fez uma cara de espanto.

-Cínico. –murmurou Inuyasha.

-O que disse irmão? –perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

-Nada.

-Eu trouxe várias coisas. Hoje foi o dia do meu pagamento, Dona Kaede, minha chefa, até me deu o dinheiro dos dias que eu não trabalhei. –Kagome riu. –ela disse que é porque eu vou voltar a estudar.

-E o que pretende estudar?

-Letras.

Inuyasha começou a se entediar com aqueles dois.

-Venha aqui. –pediu Sesshoumaru apontando o lado do sofá vazio.

Kagome se sentou.

Inuyasha foi até a cadeira e se sentou, pegou o controle da TV e começou a mudar de canal. Ele não estava gostando desse súbito interesse de Sesshoumaru sobre Kagome.

-Você quer ser professora?

Ela riu. –É uma possibilidade. Mas, eu acho que gosto mais da área de revisão.

-É uma área complicada, não? Cansativa.

Kagome sorriu. –Sim, mas, por algum motivo eu gosto.

Inuyasha estava fuzilando o meio-irmão com o olhar. O que ele pretendia? E pior... Por que Kagome tinha que ter aparecido? Sesshoumaru e ela não paravam de falar e pareciam se entender tão bem. O que isso significava? Por que ele era obrigado a se sentir o deslocado dentro da própria casa?

- Sesshoumaru, eu pensei que você tinha uma editora para comandar.

-Editora? –indagou Kagome.

-Sim, eu sou dono da editora Quatro-almas.

Kagome bateu palmas. –Minha irmã publica os livros dela na sua editora.

-Qual é o nome dela?

-Kikyou Higurashi!

-Ah, eu a conheço pessoalmente.

-Mesmo?

-Sim, ela é bem famosa. Ela tem muitos fãs fanáticos – ele deu um sorriso confiante para Inuyasha. –que seriam capazes de fazer qualquer coisa para estarem perto dela.

Engoliu o seco.

Havia sido descoberto, ou não? O que seu meio-irmão estava falando?

Inuyasha começou a ofegar sem notar. Ele estava suando frio, estava com o coração batendo tão forte, sua mente estava pipocando de idéias e pensamentos distorcidos, todos apontando para uma suposta descoberta. Ele estava enlouquecendo.

Sesshoumaru e Kagome pareciam se dar tão bem. Isso era tão suspeito. Inuyasha sabia como seu irmão odiava falar com "reles mortais". Ele era tão arrogante e com ela... Ele parecia um cãozinho amestrado. Tão manso e tão simpático. Tão estranho...

-Eu sei. A minha irmã é realmente admirável. Ela me deixa revisar o livro dela e opinar sobre ele. Ela diz que a minha opinião conta muito. Minha mãe brinca dizendo que sou eu quem acaba escrevendo o livro, porque eu leio, opino, corrijo erros e dou idéias, mas, não é assim. Kikyou tem uma mente fértil, que borbulha de idéias e pensamentos, mas, ela algumas vezes se atrapalha ao mostrá-las. –Kagome riu, parecia ter se lembrado de algo. – Eu só do uma coerência para o texto. No final, é ela quem direciona a história. Ela diz que ter quem opine e a ajude sempre é essencial. Ela brinca dizendo que eu sou a primeira leitora, e que quando a primeira pessoa ao ler o nosso texto é alguém próximo e sincero, e essa pessoa gosta do texto e diz o que acha de coração é mais fácil para melhorar a qualidade do livro.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso. –Realmente, Kikyou é admirável.

Kagome sorriu sem jeito como se o elogio tivesse sido direcionado a ela.

Isso irritou Inuyasha profundamente. –Você não acha que está tarde? Você não tem uma editora para comandar?

- Ah, se eu tiver ocupando o seu tempo, mil desculpas. –pediu Kagome. –Eu ainda lhe chamei para jantar, mas, se você tem tantos compromissos, podemos deixar para outro dia.

Sesshoumaru deu risada. –Por favor, falando desse jeito parece que eu não levo meu trabalho a sério. Se eu aceitei é porque está tudo bem em eu ficar.

Quando Inuyasha escutou isso, ele praguejou o irmão mentalmente. Por que Kagome tinha que pedir desculpas? A culpa era todo desse meio-irmão intrometido... Isso sim.

Kagome sorriu aliviada. Eles continuaram a conversar mais um pouco, depois ela foi fazer a janta. Perguntou se havia preferência, visto que não, resolveu fazer um macarrão a molho branco.

Enquanto, ela cozinha, os dois meio-irmãos se encaravam. Um com um olhar pegando fogo de raiva e o outro com um ar superior e gélido.

-Por que você não vai logo embora? –Inuyasha indagou aos murmúrios.

Sesshoumaru começou a olhar para a televisão.

-Por quê? –perguntou novamente.

O meio-irmão o olhou de relance. –Qual é a sua preocupação afinal? O que você está escondendo?

-Fale baixo. –pediu Inuyasha.

-O que há?

-Eu perguntei primeiro.

Sesshoumaru não tirava os olhos da televisão. –Do que está com medo?

-De nada.

-Então, pare de se preocupar.

-Vá embora. –ele pediu aos murmúrios.

-Sua namorada está fazendo a janta. Eu resolvi jantar. Ela mesma que me convidou.

-Eu sei, mas, ela vai entender se você for. Vá apenas embora. Logo.

Não houve resposta. Não houve reação. Nem um único movimento.

-Sério... Vá embora.

-A janta está pronta. –era Kagome saindo da cozinha e avisando que já era hora de comer. –Lavem suas mãos.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e foi lavar suas mãos, depois, foi para a cozinha.

Inuyasha lavou as mãos e foi para a cozinha logo após. O trio comeu em silêncio na sala, já que, no apartamento não havia cadeiras suficientes. Então, o interfone tocou, Inuyasha atendeu.

-Alô? Como? Ah sim. Não. Desculpe. Eu já vou resolver isso. Desculpe. Desculpe. Já vou aí. Até.

-O que houve? –perguntou Kagome com muita preocupação.

-Era o zelador. Ele disse que eu preciso pagar o aluguel. Ele disse para eu fazer isso hoje sem falta ou vou ser expulso.

-Por que ele não veio até aqui?

-Ele disse que não pode sair de casa agora porque sua filha é pequena e ele está cuidando dela, enquanto, a mulher foi fazer compras.

-Você que ajuda para...?

-NÃO!-ele exclamou irritado. –Eu já volto.

Ele olhou para o meio-irmão e para Kagome, era tão cruel deixá-los a sós. Esse zelador maldito... Como ele queria estourar a fuça dele. Como ele 

queria bater em alguém, socar, espancar. Era provável que ele fosse o primeiro a apanhar de si mesmo. Era a solução. Ele tinha culpa. Muita culpa afinal.

Com o mínimo de vontade e menos ainda de disposição ele saiu de seu apartamento e foi até o do zelador, que ficava no primeiro andar. Praguejava a todo o momento a vinda do meio-irmão... Tudo estava errado. Ele nunca imaginou que Kagome teria coragem de vir logo depois de dizer que o amava. Pronto! Ele já estava se sentindo um verdadeiro monstro e estava vermelho por causa disso. Por que ele tinha que ter se lembrado disso?

E o zelador? Por que ele tinha que ligar justo agora? Por que não podia cobrá-lo no dia seguinte? MALDIÇÃO!

Kagome ficou com vergonha ao reparar que estava a sós com o meio-irmão de Inuyasha, sendo que há um pouco mais de duas horas atrás ela não sabia que ele possuía um irmão, meio-irmão, que seja.

-Você parece tensa.

-Não. –ela disse sem o encarar.

Ele não tirava o sorriso dos lábios. –Não fique. Está surpresa por saber que o Inuyasha tem um irmão? Acho que acabei estragando o encontro de vocês.

-Sim... Não.

-Entendo. Estraguei.

-N-não mesmo.

-Curiosa?

-Um pouco.

Eles estavam sentados no sofá.

-Somos meio-irmãos por parte de pai.

-É.

Ela não podia se conter. Ela estava tão curiosa. Nunca imaginou que ele tivesse algum irmão. Isso fez a curiosidade dela atiçar.

-Você deve estar se perguntando como assim meio-irmãos, não?

Ela acenou que sim.

Ele estava sério. –A mãe de Inuyasha era a amante de meu pai. Quando minha mãe estava viva, ela era muito doente... Mas, meu pai continuou ao lado dela, mesmo assim. Porém, os homens, algumas vezes, possuem desejos carnais e isso, ele não podia ter mais com a minha mãe. Ele encontrava conforto ao lado da mãe do Inuyasha.

Kagome levou as mãos à boca. Estava espantada com o que estava ouvindo. Como podia? Ela imaginou como ele deveria ter sofrido...

-Quando minha mãe faleceu, meu pai assumiu o relacionamento. Eles já possuíam o Inuyasha também. Foi um choque para a família toda, de 

ambos. –Sesshoumaru a encarava fixamente. –Mas, depois, anos depois, houve um acidente... Somente eu e o Inuyasha sobrevivemos.

Ela soltou um guincho de susto. Ele riu.

-Calma isso faz anos.

-Mas, - os olhos dela foram se enchendo de lágrimas. Ela nunca imaginou que ele pudesse ter sofrido tanto. Ela se achava tão fraca por uma coisa tão pequena. –ele sempre me ajudou, e ele sofreu tanto. Justo eu que...

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela. Limpou as lágrimas dela com as mãos. –Calma. –ele encostou sua testa junto à dela. Ele não era assim. Essa gentileza não fazia parte dele. Ele havia começado só querendo irritar o irmão, mas, nunca foi um grande fã de mulheres que choram. Vê-las chorando recordava sua mãe chorando dizendo que seu pai não a amava mais. Ela morreu sem ter certeza disso.

-Mas, ele sofreu tanto e... Vocês sofreram. Ele me ajuda e eu, nunca, eu nunca sofri tanto assim e vivo assim.

-Por favor, não podemos comparar dores e sofrimentos. É uma coisa que é relativa. Depende do quão fundo tudo é. Seja lá o que te fez sofrer... Se ainda te deixa assim, é porque foi muito fundo. O Inuyasha tinha três anos de idade na época, ele mal se lembra do acidente. A perda dos pais... Todos nós sentimos falta deles. Mas, é natural. Nada é eterno.

Kagome deu um sorriso. Ele falava de uma maneira tão séria. Porém, estava a animando. Ela tinha que ser forte. Ao saber disso, ela tinha mais vontade de estar perto de Inuyasha. Ajudando-o sempre.

-Não tenha pena da gente. Pena é para fracos.

Ela riu com o comentário. –Não é pena. Certo, talvez, um pouco.

Ele a encarava com aqueles olhos claros. – Às vezes, meu irmão é um completo idiota. –ele murmurou.

Ela não conseguiu entender. –Por que diz isso?

Ele não respondeu. Não sorriu. Só continuou a encarar com aqueles olhos claros.

-Por que você disse isso? –perguntou novamente.

-Porque ele não consegue enxergar as coisas que estão bem na frente daquele nariz dele.

Ela riu com o comentário, mas, não sabia o que ele queria falar, até que ponto ele queria ir. –Eu não entendo.

-Espero que nunca venha a entender.

-Eu não entendo o que você está falando...

-Eu sei que não. Ainda bem.

Ela riu. Não sabia se era apropriado rir, mas, não conseguia agir de outra maneira. A conversa estava um pouco confusa.

-Quando você finalmente entender... –ele tocou o rosto dela com sua mão gélida. Ela não evitou sentir um arrepio. -... Por favor, lembre-se de tudo o que vocês passaram.

-Vocês quem? O Inuyasha e Eu? –ela apontou para si mesma.

Ele não respondeu. A mão dele foi abaixando e tocou o pescoço dela.

Ela estava um pouco assustada com essa atitude, porém, não conseguia fazer nada. Talvez, fosse a curiosidade... Talvez, fosse apenas medo.

Sesshoumaru aproximou seu rosto do de Kagome. Sua boca perto do ouvido dela. –Existem momentos que nós mesmos fazemos questão de nos cegar. –sussurrou.

A porta foi aberta.

-Ele me deixou pagar semana que vem... –a voz de Inuyasha cessou quando seus olhos viram a cena de Kagome e Sesshoumaru tão próximos.

Esse era o seu medo.

Mas, por que medo?

Desde quando ele havia se tornado tão inseguro?

-O que há...? –ele perguntou desnorteado.

Sesshoumaru se levantou. Seus olhos claros encaravam o meio-irmão com audácia e sarcasmo. –Nada. Eu já vou indo, está tarde afinal. Amanhã eu tenho que continuar a dirigir a minha editora. Os leitores precisam de bons livros para ler.

-Obrigada Sesshoumaru. –Kagome agradeceu. Não sabia o motivo de dizer essas palavras, mas, ele parecia ter a alertado de alguma coisa, e só por esse motivo, ele já merecia palavras em agradecimento.

Ele acenou a cabeça, bateu no ombro de Inuyasha. –Eu estarei ansioso pelo final do seu livro. –dizendo isso saiu.

Inuyasha não respondeu. Ele não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Kagome, ela o encarava sem entender, e não conseguia esquecer aquela aproximação de seu irmão. Justo ele que era sempre tão superior, que tratava todos como insetos inferiores, que sempre tinha palavras ásperas na boca, tratando Kagome como uma velha amiga, com tanta simpatia e doçura... Bufou de ódio.

-Eu acho que eu vou indo também. –disse Kagome se levantando.

Inuyasha se aproximou dela em passos lentos.

-A gente marca de se ver em breve. Eu vou aproveitar alguns dias para estudar, mas assim que você quiser, eu vou ficar feliz em lhe ver.

-Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim.

Ela o olhou sem entender.

-Mas, só foi eu sair e você e meu meio-irmão estavam todos próximos, tão juntinhos, tão amigáveis e doces. O que há? Você diz as coisas e quando aparece alguém você escapa?

Ele explodiu. Não agüentou. O seu coração e sua mente estavam juntos nessa. Era aquele maldito monstro outra vez, rugindo em seu peito, dominando todos os seus pensamentos.

-De onde você tirou essa idéia? –ela indagou com confusão.

-Eu não tirei. Eu vi!

-Você não viu nada demais. Estávamos só conversando.

-Você ficou o dia todo conversando mais com ele do que comigo! Justo eu que sou o seu namorado.

-Um namorado que não me deu mais sinais de vida.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Desde quando ela havia dito isso, pouquíssimos dias atrás, havia sumido.

-Eu vim te ver... Eu não suportei ficar sem te ver e agora você está atirando pedras em mim. –ela ainda era fraca. Ela ainda não agüentava segurar as malditas lágrimas. Ou era por que ela estava realmente machucada com a desconfiança dele? Ela não havia mostrado até com palavras que o amava? Ele não sabia como tudo isso era complicado para ela?

Ele continuou quieto. O monstro ia bufando de ódio. O coração ia batendo acelerado.

-Eu vim aqui dizer que eu vou esperar. –ela limpou as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos. –Eu não quero forçar você a nada. Eu só queria dizer que vou esperar, não importa o tempo, não importa nada... Ao menos que... Ao menos que você me diga para sumir da sua vida. Para eu te apagar de vez. Para eu parar de te atrapalhar...

O monstro foi se sentindo tão pequeno e tão insensato, sem razão, sem motivos, completamente perdido. A fúria foi diminuindo, sumindo, como se houvesse algo a sugando. A culpa foi tomando o lugar desse sentimento raivoso. A culpa foi crescendo e se expandindo, dominando todo o espaço em sua mente, possuindo todos os seus pensamentos, foi habitando o seu coração se unindo a todos os outros sentimentos.

-Maldição! –ele exclamou.

O que era tudo isso?

Era o ciúme?

Mais uma vez? Quantas vezes mais? Ele ia enlouquecer. Ou melhor, ele estava já enlouquecendo.

-Eu acho que eu estou ficando louco. –comentou a puxando para perto de si. –Eu estou ficando completamente maluco. Essa é a única explicação.

Ela se deixou levar por ele. Como antes, mais uma vez, ele a puxou para perto de si. Os lábios dele encontraram primeiro a fronte dela, depois, as maçãs do rosto dela, o queixo, o pescoço e por fim, a boca. Não foi um beijo profundo. Não foi nem ao menos um beijo. Foi um toque nos lábios. 

Um pouco apertado. Apenas isso para fazer o coração de Kagome disparar. Um único toque e ela podia sentir o seu coração na boca.

-Eu vou esperar. –ela murmurou a lição que havia aprendido com o Kouga... A única lição boa.

Ele não disse nada, estava a abraçando com força, mas, ele sabia que queria dizer alguma coisa. Uma única palavra para expressar tudo o que pensava.

-Perdão. –sussurrou quando juntou toda a sua coragem.

-O que disse? –ela indagou. –Eu não consegui ouvir.

-Nada. Só me deixe ficar mais um pouco assim.

Ela acenou e o abraçou mais forte.

**Continua...**

_Olá pessoal! Como vocês estão?_

_Eu disse que ia fazer no domingo passado... Mas, sinceramente, eu reservei o final de semana para namorar um pouco. (Risos) É meu namorado estava precisando de um pouco de atenção... Ultimamente, os nossos encontros se resumiam em estudar para provas e fazer trabalhos juntos. _

_Mas, o meu plano de postar na segunda falhou. Eu acho que baixou uma maré de problemas em minha vida... Eu não sei explicar, se não é uma coisa é outra..._

_Será que alguém lê isso? Eu realmente não sei dizer._

_Se alguém lê me avise, ahaha._

_Mas, bem, vamos lá._

_O que acharam desse capítulo?_

_Sesshoumaru estava tão doce, eu queria que ele fosse doce assim sempre. Ok, ele estava irônico também. Provocou Inuyasha o dia inteiro. Mas, bem que o Inu está sempre merecendo provocações assim. Ele é mau também._

_Eu ainda não acabei o 20, mas, vou dar uma prévia bem pequena do que vai acontecer:_

_Próximo capítulo:_

Inuyasha estava só. Kagome antes de ir embora disse que passaria um tempo estudando, os exames estavam cada vez mais próximos. Esse era o momento certo, ele faria de tudo para terminar o livro. Nem que isso significasse ficar sem comer.

Esse era o fim? Tudo estava acabado.

Ele sorriu vitorioso. Ele era incrível.

_O que será que vai acontecer?_

_**Aliás, alguém viu aquele projeto de lei que talvez fansubbers e fanfics sejam proibidos? **_

_**Se for... Não sei o que farei.**_

_Deixa eu parar de enrolar e ir logo responder os comentários:_

_Aliás, obrigada a todos. Estou muito feliz em receber todos, apesar da minha super demora._

_Muito obrigada mesmo._

Lilermen. – Oi, menina, tudo bom? Ciência de Computação parece tão difícil. Obrigada por dizer que nunca vai me abandonar, isso me deixa tão feliz. Olha, não foi no restaurante que eles se encontraram, mas, a Kagome que foi atrás do Inuyasha. Ela disse que vai esperar por ele, não? Ele está praticamente no final do livro, mas, a história ainda tem um tempinho para durar. Sobre o desvio do Kouga... Isso vai ser explicado. Eu sempre planejei explicar isso, mas, vai ser um pouco para o final. A culpa da Ayame? Aliás, ela anda um pouco sumida... Amo quando ela aparece. Sim, a história de Kagome e Kouga foi muito bonita, deve ser por isso que doeu tanto nela. Eu sei que ainda não peguei o jeito de postar a história rápido, mas, eu vou conseguir. Obrigada mais uma vez, beijos e até.

Belle Kagome chan. – Olá, você está bem? Obrigada pelas melhoras. As dores cessaram, só continuo tossindo... Mas, logo isso passa. O meu irmão comprou um remédio e me obrigou a tomar, aí eu estou melhorando... Também depois daquela injeção. O meu blog está um pouco abandonado coitado, eu estou com tantas coisas na cabeça que acabei o deixando de lado. Mas, pode add à vontade. Você achou que eles estavam mesmo no cinema? Mas, isso foi esclarecido, não? Eu estou tentando não confundir as pessoas na fic, mas, qualquer coisa me avisa. Beijos e até, obrigada mais uma vez. É... Pen-drives são demais.

Cosette. – Oi! Tudo beleza? Espero que sim. Oh, ela quer ser a protagonista? Hmm... Vou pensar no caso dela. É, eu respondo os comentários, porque é o mínimo que eu posso fazer para mostrar minha gratidão. Quando eu tenho muito tempo, eu escrevo essas respostas gigantescas, que deve dar até preguiça de ler, principalmente, quando eu encho lingüiça como estou fazendo agora... Voltando, sua amiga é muito gentil. Uma amizade assim guarde-a a sete chaves. Amigos de verdade são 

raros, acredite. Ah, sim, o Inuyasha possui criatividade, ele só não sabe aproveitá-la de uma maneira boa. Pode imaginar o que quiser, imagine tudinho, porque isso é bom. Ah, eu nunca vou abandonar. Eu não vou dizer que nunca fiz isso, já fiz... Mas, era uma fic de Harry Potter que não tinha ninguém a lendo e eu não conseguia mais escrevê-la porque eu estava em uma fase realmente ruim. Eu vivo recordando o meu passado, faz bem, eu ao menos tenho um. O amor é cego! Isso eu sempre vou concordar. Relaxa, escreva o tanto que quiser. Desta vez até eu escrevi muito. Beijos e obrigada, beijos para sua amiga também e obrigada pela gentileza dela de lhe deixar ler minha humilde fic.

Agome chan. – Olá, como você está indo? Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Sim, ele não só parecia, como era o namorado dos sonhos. O Kouga era muito doce, mas, ele acabou mudando de lado no meu do caminho. É, tem horas que a gente vira uma esquina errada e tudo pode mudar. Mas, quem sabe as coisas não voltam a ser como antes? Confesse, eu sei, eu sou maligna fazendo Kagome sofrer tanto, mas, sempre sofremos antes de encontrarmos a felicidade, não? Obrigada, eu estou melhorando, só uma tosse de vez em quando, mas, tudo em paz. Obrigada pelo comentário também. Beijos e até logo, eu espero que desta vez, pelo menos desta vez, eu consiga terminar o capítulo 20 rápido e postá-lo ainda mais rápido.

Lory Higurashi. – Oi, tudo bom? Ah, minha escrita é maravilhosa? Você acha isso mesmo? Ainda me achou meio pobre de palavras, mas eu tento me esforçar. Não sei se é maravilhosa ou se chega a ser ao menos boa, porém, só de saber que tem pessoas como você que a lê e gosta, poxa que felicidade. Você não se perder? Dani delirando de felicidade! YUPI! Eu tento fazer o máximo para ninguém se perder, é complicado trabalhar com dois textos em uma mesma história, aí a gente vai utilizando meios como o negrito e itálico para poder diferenciar. Obrigada por tudo. A continuação tarda mais não falha. Beijão.

Nica Egan. – Oi, bem-vinda de volta. Como andas? Eu concordo a faculdade dá trabalho, muito trabalho. Então, sobre seu desaparecimento, não esquenta, porque eu sei como uma faculdade pode sugar todo o seu ser. Eu amei o seu adorável review, ele me alegrou por demais. Todos temem o que acontecerá com Kagome após a descoberta... Mas, será que haverá descoberta? O Inuyasha talvez tenha o poder de mudar o mundo através de suas palavras... Será? Eu ainda não postei a história original, sinceramente, ando deixando meu blog as traças, mas, espero por tudo em ordem nessas férias... Eu estou querendo por tanta coisa mais tanta coisa em ordem, que temo não conseguir. Obrigada mais uma vez. Beijos e até.

_É isso pessoal!_

_Boa semana para todos._

_A continuação virá!_

_Não prometerei nada, odeio quebrar promessas.  
Mas, podem puxar minhas orelhas caso demore muito._

_Muitos beijos e abraços_

_Dani!_


	20. Cap20 Finalmente, o fim

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.20. – Finalmente, o fim._

Inuyasha estava só. Kagome antes de ir embora disse que passaria um tempo estudando, os exames estavam cada vez mais próximos. Esse era o momento certo, ele faria de tudo para terminar o livro. Nem que isso significasse ficar sem comer ou sem dormir.

A vinda de Seshoumaru a sua casa havia despertado nele uma vontade inacreditável, ele precisava escrever furiosamente, ele precisava terminar logo isso e tirar esse peso de suas costas.

Sem mais enrolar, ele se posicionou a frente do laptop e respirando fundo começou a digitar.

_Quando os pratos vieram todos começaram a comer em silêncio. Apenas, a música da banda tocava quebrando a paz do lugar. _

_-Delicioso. –comentou Karen._

_-Estou feliz que tenha gostado. –respondeu Severo._

_Hugo continuou a comer de cabeça baixa. Karina não tirava os olhos de Severo, e isso estava irritando ainda mais Hugo... Era para serem dois casais e não um trio amoroso. Pior, um trio em que ele nem estava incluído. Parecia que era ele quem segurava as velas e ficava de canto, abandonado, sem papo, calado, solitário. Isso estava o irritando profundamente._

_Depois, de cearem pediram a sobremesa, frutas flambadas com sorvete de baunilha e molho caramelado. A ceia continuou silenciosa, não era respeito e sim a tensão. Uma atmosfera pesada estava sendo formada em volta de todos. Era um incômodo._

_Severo fez questão de pagar a janta. Mesmo que Hugo estivesse feliz por dentro, ele não queria se passar por mão fechada, mas, acabou aceitando, fingindo relutar. Ele não queria parecer mesquinho. Ele precisava manter sua imagem perante Karen e elevar diante Karina._

_Saíram do restaurante satisfeitos, e resolveram caminhar pelo parque. _

_Severo e Karina à frente e Hugo e Karen atrás. Nenhuns dos casais estavam de mãos dadas. _

_-O ar está tão gostoso. –Karen falou quebrando o silêncio. _

_-Sim. –Severo deu um sorriso. Hugo não gostou muito disso. O que estava havendo? Seria uma troca de casais? O que isso significava? O seu plano estava dando certo? Ele sorriu e nesse momento Karina olhou para trás. Ela sorriu de volta. Hugo se alegrou._

_A conversa começou. Falaram primeiro sobre o tempo, o quarteto estava falante. Depois, o assunto mudou para o lugar, falaram sobre as plantas, sobre as flores, sobre o céu escuro e as estrelas. Falaram sobre a vida _

_pessoal, sobre coisas que faziam, sobre coisas que passaram e situações hilárias. _

_Sem perceberem as posições foram mudando. Hugo ficou ao lado de Karina e Karen de Severo. _

_-Jovens – aproximou-se um guarda do parque – já vamos fechar, por favor, retirem-se._

_Foi só nesse instante que perceberam o que havia. Menos Severo ficou sem graça. Eles voltaram para casa em outro silêncio. _

_Hugo sabia. O silêncio pode dizer muito mais do que parece. Pode expressar mais coisas do que uma fala._

Inuyasha parou de digitar. Isso era certo? Ele ficou um pouco receoso... Talvez, ele estivesse fazendo a coisa errada. Não importava... Ele faria de tudo para conseguir o dinheiro do livro. Ele continuou:

_Depois daquele dia, Hugo e Karen mal se viam e quando se viam mal se falavam. O clima havia ficado estranho. Era claro que ela havia se encantado pelos elogios de Severo. Hugo queria isso, mas, não conseguia parar de ficar sem graça com toda essa situação. Sem contar que Karina também havia ficado encantada por Severo._

_-Maldito! –Hugo o praguejou._

_Foi em um dos encontros que Karen abriu um tópico de conversa não muito bom._

_-Eu preciso falar com você. –ela disse._

_Ele que estava sentado sobre o banco da praça a encarou._

_-Eu gosto tanto de você e agora eu estou sentindo o meu coração palpitando pelo seu amigo, eu não sei explicar. Mas, ele e eu nos encontramos por acaso no mercado e conversamos e não sei, mas parece que sempre nós acabávamos nos encontrando em lugares e nesse tempo todo eu, eu não sei, eu estou confusa. Eu não queria isso e..._

_Ela não falou mais nada. Lágrimas vieram aos olhos dela._

_Ele sorriu. Ele sempre quis ouvir isso. Só faltava Severo dizer o mesmo. Porque caso ele não tivesse interessado por ela... Ele teria que mantê-la por perto. Karina deveria estar livre de preocupações ou ela não ficaria com Severo. E se ele quisesse ficar com Karen, ah, Hugo estaria lá para afagar as tristezas de Karina. Com tantos encontros assim era bem possível a probabilidade de Severo estar interessado em Karen, e o mais incrível, Hugo colocava as suas duas mãos no fogo ao afirmar que boa parte ou todos esses encontros foram feitos propositalmente por Severo. Esse cara era o verdadeiro demônio com toda a certeza. Essa era a única explicação._

_Ele pediu para ela se aproximar, ela obedeceu e sentou-se ao lado dele._

_-Eu deixo você colocar os seus sentimentos em ordem. Eu vou esperar ok?_

Inuyasha parou de digitar mais uma vez. Ele estava usando as palavras de Kagome. Ele era um terror. Continuou tentando fingir não pensar nisso.

_No mesmo dia quando Hugo chegou em casa o telefone tocou._

_-Alô? –era Severo._

_-Alô._

_-Bom trabalho. Eu liguei para dizer que suas dívidas estão quitadas. Mas, sua mãe ainda está em meu poder._

_-O quê? –ele não entendia._

_-Eu me interessei muito pela sua namorada. –ele riu com maldade._

_Hugo sorriu. –Ah é? Bem, mas..._

_-Eu a quero._

_-Entendo. Mas, e Karina?_

_-Eu gostei dela também._

"_MALDITO" pensou Hugo._

_-Porém, eu gostei muito mais de Karen. Eu andei dando um jeito de conhecê-la melhor sem você perceber. –Hugo podia ver o sorriso transbordando maldade nos lábios de Severo. Então, estava certo, Severo que havia forçado a barra para Karen. Ele que havia fingindo todos os encontros ao acaso._

_-Ótimo, ela acabou de me dizer que também possui interesses por você. Mas, está confusa. –respondeu Hugo. _

_-Mesmo? Marque um encontro, outro, eu a quero. –falando isso desligou._

_Hugo sorriu com crueldade. Seu plano estava dando certo._

Inuyasha sorriu. Ele queria que os planos dele também desse todos certos.

Respirou fundo e voltou a digitar.

_Hugo fez como o combinado. Ele marcou de se encontrar com Karen, mas ao em vez de ir, Severo foi em seu lugar. Ele observava tudo de longe._

_Severo se aproximando dela, não conseguia ouvir direito o que falavam. O ponto de encontro era um shopping e o barulho dificultava tudo._

_-... Gostei... Sua falta. –ele ouviu fragmentos da fala de Severo._

_Lá no fundo o seu coração doía um pouco._

_-E Hugo? –ele a ouviu perguntar._

_-Ele quem fez isso... Ele sabe que nos gostamos assim que nos olhamos... Bom da parte dele._

_Hugo sorriu. Severo sabia muito bem encenar._

_-... Mas, eu não quero machucá-lo. –falou Karen._

_-Ele vai entender. –respondeu Severo a puxando para um abraço. Sim na frente de todos._

_Hugo bufou de raiva. Ele sentiu uma raiva crescer dentro do seu peito, mas, não fez nada. Ele não podia. Olhou para o lado e viu Kaled. Sim, o ex de Karen, ele olhava o casal com ódio._

Inuyasha sabia que não podia deixar essa história de lado. Ele precisava retomar Kaled a história. Pois, ele não podia finalizar o livro sem explicação. Mas, sua mente estava em branco. O que ele faria? Ele precisava de inspiração. Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha. Fez um prato com o resto do macarrão de Kagome, levou para a sala e enquanto digitava o comia.

_-Pare. –pediu Hugo. _

_-Eu não vou parar! Por que você não faz nada? Ela está abraçando outro. –ele estava furioso._

_-Olha aqui, seu lobo, eu sei disso. Eu só quero a felicidade dela. E se ela está gostando desse cara, então a deixe gostar. Por que você não para de estragar a felicidade dela? Por que não para de uma vez por toda de incomodar? _

_Kaled o olhou com ódio e raiva. –Mas... –bufou._

_-Para com isso. Olha você já a traiu uma vez, deixe-a ser feliz. Vocês não dão mais certo, como você não enxerga isso?_

_-Você vai deixá-la para esse cara sem fazer nada. Você não a ama! –ele berrou. Algumas pessoas olharam para ver o que era. Por sorte nem Karen e nem Severo haviam escutado. Eles continuavam abraçados. Hugo podia ver lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos de Karen. Ela deveria estar feliz e ao mesmo tempo se sentir culpada._

_-Não é isso. Eu gosto tanto de Karen que eu só quero vê-la feliz._

_Kaled o olhou assustado. Então, Aline apareceu._

_-Eu procurei você por todo o shopping. Por que sumiu? –ao terminar a pergunta ela viu Karen. –Você veio atrás dela mais uma vez... _

_Kaled abaixou a cabeça derrotado. Ele pegou a mão de Aline. –Vamos embora._

_Aline não disse nada, ela apenas se deixou ser guiada por Kaled._

_Hugo sorriu vitorioso. Ele tinha a vitória em suas mãos. Ele tinha tudo sob o seu controle._

_Continuou observando o casal que estava acabando de se formar. Ele havia feito tudo certo. Mesmo que sentisse um pouco de receio, raiva e ciúmes em seu peito, isso era o certo. _

_Ele virou-se, ia embora, deixá-los em paz, quando avistou Karina. Ela o encarou com seus olhos escuros._

_Ambos se aproximaram._

_-O que está acontecendo? –ela indagou sem entender, cortando o contato visual com Hugo e encarando o casal abraçado a alguns metros de distância. _

_-Sua irmã foi atrás da felicidade dela._

_-Mas, e vocês?_

_Ele sorriu. –Bem, eu e ela não devemos ficar juntos._

_-Mas... Mas, você a ajudou tanto e... –ela parecia desapontada, afinal, estava na cara que ela também havia sentido um pouco de atração por Severo._

_-Eu ajudei a curar os traumas dela, porém, não é comigo que ela deve ficar. –ele falava isso, principalmente, porque Severo havia gostado dela. Isso só porque Hugo havia transformado a feia e horrenda Karen em uma verdadeira dama de plena beleza. – Você já ouviu falar em amor à primeira vista?_

_Ela acenou com a cabeça._

_-Então, eles se apaixonaram. Quem sou eu para proibir?_

_Ele estava usando palavras tão bonitas. De onde as tirava?_

_-Eu gosto de sua irmã, eu quero que ela fique bem. Sempre. –terminou a fala enfatizando o sempre. – Porém, existem momentos em que não dá mais. Não são todos os casais que estão destinados a viverem juntos eternamente. Eu acho que eu e sua irmã, um ajudou o outro, porém, não estamos destinados a viver como um casal para todo o sempre. Mas, seja como for eu ainda tenho muito apreço por vocês. _

_Karina o olhava sem entender bem._

_Ele sabia que era essa a sua chance._

_-Eu gosto tanto de vocês. –ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. –Karina, eu não sei, mas, você se recorda daquele beijo..._

_Ela corou._

_Ele preferiu não voltar ao assunto. Não queria abusar da sorte. Era cedo demais. Muito cedo._

_-Eu vou indo. –ele aproximou seus lábios da fronte dela e beijou com delicadeza. Fazendo isso ele se foi. Karina colocou suas mãos sobre a testa e sorriu._

_O casal se afastou._

_-Você acredita em amor à primeira vista? –perguntou Severo a Karen._

_-Eu acho que estou começando a acreditar. –ela sorriu com meiguice. Já a sua mente explodia em pensamentos que pediam perdão a Hugo._

_Mas, nem sempre podemos controlar as nossas emoções._

Inuyasha parou de digitar. Ele releu tudo. Ele concordava que estava um pouco vago e precipitado, entretanto, não negava estar gostando. Era como se tudo estivesse se encaixando. Sua história estava tomando um caminho. 

A melhor parte disso era que ele estava quase no final dele. Chegando à linha de chegada. Ele estava prestes a atravessar a faixa final e sair pulando e berrando que havia ganhado. Estralou os dedos, um por um, e o pescoço, _crec crec._ As pontas dos seus dedos voltaram a tocar as teclas, uma por uma, o mais rápido que podiam.

_No dia seguinte ao encontro, Karen se encontrou com Hugo._

_-Obrigada por ontem e desculpe. –ela murmurou. –Eu não sei bem o que falar. Você fez com que nós nos encontrássemos. Como você está se sentindo?_

_Hugo passou a mão sobre a cabeça de Karen. –Relaxa._

_-Desculpa por tudo. Eu não quero parecer ingrata, você me salvou da escuridão em que eu estava. Você me trouxe a luz como um anjo. Você me fez tão bem. Trouxe-me de volta a realidade. Salvou-me e protegeu-me de tudo. Eu não tenho palavras para lhe agradecer. _

_-Karen, por favor, eu entendo. Eu sei que ninguém é obrigado a ficar com ninguém. Eu só quero o seu bem acima de tudo. Eu quero que você fique bem sempre._

_-Eu me sinto uma monstra e..._

_-Não mandamos no coração. Eu quero o seu bem. Como eu sei que você quer o meu._

_-Porém, mas, é... Ah! –ela parecia tão pequena, frágil e temerosa, tão insegura._

_Hugo riu. –Karen, seja feliz. _

_Ele a puxou para um abraço. –Vamos ser amigos. –disse._

_Ela retribuiu o abraço. –Obrigada. –ela não chorou. Tudo estava em paz._

Inuyasha mal se agüentava. Estava até suando de tanta tensão. Estava em transe. Cada palavra digitada o fazia tremer. Prosseguiu.

_Algumas semanas depois, quando Hugo ia saindo de casa, ao abrir a porta deu de cara com sua mãe. Ela estava com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Ela estava com os cabelos pretos tingidos soltos, vestindo uma blusa de gola branca e calças pretas. Os sapatos eram baixos. Ela o abraçou._

_-Meu filho! Eu estou livre! Estamos livres._

_Hugo a abraçou de volta. Levantou ela do chão e a rodou._

_  
Severo havia cumprido a sua promessa. _

_Ela tirou as chaves do bolso assim que foi posta no chão. _

_-Vamos para a nossa casa. Tudo foi pago. Severo nos livrou da dívida. _

_-Graças! –comemorava Hugo._

_-Eu não quero saber como você fez isso, eu só quero saber de ficarmos um pouco de tempo juntos, meu filho. –ela sorriu fechando os olhos mostrando suas marcas de expressão, seus pés de galinha no final da linha dos olhos._

_Ele a abraçou de novo e a rodou novamente. Como era bom saber que eles estavam livres. LIVRES! Livres de tudo! De todas as dívidas e de tudo. Agora poderiam viver normalmente. Ele trataria de achar um emprego descente e de tratar sua mãe todos os dias bem._

Ao escrever essa parte do livro ele se lembrou de sua mãe. As poucas lembranças que possuía. O rosto dela só recordava por causa das fotos. Existia em suas lembranças a imagem dela chorando e a imagem dela rindo, eram poucas. Mesmo tendo convivido com ela tão pouco tempo, ela havia feito tanta falta, era inexplicável.

Seus dedos voltaram ao teclado.

_O tempo foi passando. Severo e Karen acabaram assumindo um namoro sério, logo ficaram noivos. Kaled e Aline se casaram definitivamente e sumiram. Para a felicidade de todos. Hugo se orgulhava por dentro, para ele, era ele o responsável pela felicidade de todos. Ele havia sido um verdadeiro herói. Ele havia sido um cupido. Fora ele quem juntou Severo e Karen, e ao mesmo tempo foi ele quem fez Kaled sumir da vista de todos. Ele tinha se tornado incrível. Até sua felicidade ele havia conseguido. As dívidas haviam sido quitadas e sua mãe estava de volta, vivendo com ele na casa deles verdadeira. Ele não se agüentava de felicidade._

Inuyasha também não. Ele estava ansioso porque depois de meses escrevendo ele estava terminando o livro. O melhor era que ainda faltariam semanas para o prazo final. Ou melhor, um pouco mais que dois meses. Ele havia se superado. Voltou a digitar.

_Porém, a melhor parte não era essa. Ele estava realizando outro desejo seu. Outra vontade. Outro anseio. _

_-Olá. –ela disse se sentando ao lado dele no banco da praça. Nas mãos dela tinha um saco de pipoca. _

_Ele pegou algumas e comeu. –Oi. –disse tímido._

_Não que ele fosse tímido de verdade, mas, ele se sentia assim ao lado dela. Ele havia conseguido ficar ao lado dela finalmente. _

_-O que vamos fazer hoje? –ela perguntou._

_O sorriso dela era tão confortante. Ele segurou o queixo dela. Karina se espantou com a atitude._

_Eles estavam saindo fazia algum tempo, mas, nunca haviam resolvido absolutamente nada. _

Inuyasha parou outra vez. Isso era certo? Ele se sentia inseguro. Estava fazendo Hugo ficar com Karina, mas tinha medo que suas palavras pudesse se tornar realidade. Ele havia sofrido um susto imenso com o aparecimento de Sesshoumaru assim que acabou de escrever sobre Severo.

Isso era ruim.

Mas, por que ele temia tanto?

Por que seu coração estava tão inseguro?

Resistiu aos pensamentos. Ele precisava terminar.

_-Karina, o que somos? –ele juntou toda a sua coragem e perguntou._

_Ela que estava comendo algumas pipocas engasgou. _

_Aquela situação ainda era indefinida. Tudo parecia ter ocorrido de forma rápida. Sua irmã antes gostava dele, mas hoje estava com outro. Kaled que gostava de sua irmã, e havia a traído no passado, mas sempre voltava, agora havia sumido e estava casado e bem longe de todos. Por que Karina não podia lutar pela felicidade dela?_

_-O que você quer que sejamos? –ela indagou com coragem também. Era melhor definir tudo isso de uma vez por todas._

_Ele sorriu e encostou sua testa na dela. –Bem, eu quero que sejamos um daqueles casais que vivem eternamente juntos._

_-E se não formos feitos um para o outro?Como você disse que não era para a minha irmã?_

_Ele riu. –Karina, eu e sua irmã tínhamos que ficar só aquele tempo juntos porque era parte do nosso destino um ajudar o outro. Porém, no nosso caso, no seu e no meu caso é diferente._

_-Por que é diferente?_

_-Porque o nosso destino é ficar juntos para sempre. –ele beijou a testa dela. Entrelaçaram as mãos e continuaram a comer a pipoca olhando o céu. _

_Hugo não sabia dizer o porquê das estrelas brilharem tanto hoje ou o porquê da lua parecer que estava sorrindo para eles dois nesse exato momento. Ou ele saberia? Ah, ele sabia. Era amor. Essa era a explicação. O amor explicava tudo com toda a certeza._

_FIM_

Esse era o fim? Tudo estava acabado. Ele sorriu vitorioso. Ele era incrível. Ele havia terminado finalmente o livro. Tudo havia terminado. Todo aquele sufoco. Ele levantou-se da cadeira e começou a pular sem parar. Ele havia passado a noite em claro, podia ouvir alguns passarinhos cantando lá fora já, ou era impressão? No entanto, ele havia terminado. Acabado de uma vez por todas.

-EU ACABEI! – berrou sem se importar se acordaria os vizinhos. –EU ACABEI! –berrou outra vez. Ele estava extasiado. Queria logo contar para alguém. Queria correr até a editora de seu irmão e esfregar tudo na cara dele. Todas as folhas uma por uma. Dizendo que ele era capaz, Faria Sesshoumaru ajoelhar aos seus pés e beijá-los. Inuyasha havia terminado o livro antes do fim do prazo.

Incrível!

Demais!

Inacreditável!

Super!

Master!

Blaster!

Hiper!  
Mega!

Inuyasha era o melhor escritor do mundo. Pelo menos era como ele estava se sentindo. Ele se sentia o melhor do mundo, ele se sentia tão poderoso e tão bom.

Parou de pular. Ajoelhou-se no chão e ergueu os braços, começou a rir. Ele estava enlouquecendo? Não! Ele estava completamente alegre. Estava explodindo de emoção.

Sem perder mais tempo abriu as gavetas de sua cômoda era lá que guardava suas folhas sulfite. Tirou a caixa da impressora de cima do armário e tratou de instalá-la conectando-a ao laptop.

Imprimiu todas as folhas. Procurou alguns clipes dentro da gaveta do armário, o grampeador estava sem grampo, ele não havia comprado desde a última vez que acabaram. A primeira impressão era para entregar a Sesshoumaru. Imprimiu mais uma, a segunda era para ter para si. Ele queria poder sentir o papel e tocar sua história com as próprias mãos. A terceira era para Kagome. Ele não sabia o porquê mais queria que ela a lesse e dissesse tudo o que achava.

Ele só estava esquecendo de que ela não podia ler. Estava tão animado e tão feliz que se esqueceu disso.

Salvou o arquivo umas quinzes vezes para ter certeza que ele estava salvo. Depois, desligou tudo. O sono acabou vindo depois da euforia. Inuyasha não agüentou mais. Caiu com tudo sobre a cama e dormiu. Dormiu por um tempo extremamente longo.

Dormiu como uma pedra.

Comemorando sua vitória até mesmo em seus sonhos. Em seu sonho Kagome lia o livro e chorava de emoção. Ela berrava de alegria e vinha o abraçar depois lhe dava um grande beijo nos lábios.

-Inuyasha, você é incrível. –ela dizia repetindo a frase milhões de vezes. A cada repetição Inuyasha ganhava outro beijo.

Dormindo, sem ver, sem perceber, os lábios de Inuyasha iam formando um sorriso de felicidade. Fazia anos que ele não ficava feliz assim ao terminar um livro. O sorriso continuou nos seus lábios por todo o sono.

Era felicidade demais.

**Continua... **

Obs – Presente para Lilermen. Boas Férias menina!

_Olá! Como andam? Bem? Com certeza bem, porque só de a gente estar de férias a gente já fica bem. É uma delícia. Por causa delas eu consegui terminar esse capítulo antes de ir viajar. Isso porque eu fiz como o Inuyasha, eu fui dormir bem tarde escrevendo a fic, mas, não cheguei a passar a noite toda em claro. Ainda bem porque eu sou uma daquelas pessoas que gosta de dormir umas 8 horas por noite. Porém, eu terminei esse capítulo e comecei o próximo. Ainda não o terminei, mas, já posso dar uma prévia. Ele vai demorar um pouco, porque desta vez eu vou viajar mesmo, aí não tem jeito, só esperando eu voltar._

_Antes disso, o que acharam desse capítulo? Inuyasha terminou o livro! Aposto que muitas pessoas não gostaram muito. Mas, é necessário. O lado bom é que ele usou a imaginação e o lado ruim é que devemos ter muito cuidado com o que escrevemos. Será que o Inu sabe daquele ditado de que o feitiço pode virar contra o feiticeiro?Não sei não._

_Agora vamos dar uma olhada no próximo capítulo, que eu posso garantir, vai ser mais emocionante que esse._

Próximo capítulo...

Inuyasha teve o prazer de entregar as folhas com sua história nas mãos de Sesshoumaru. Ele havia acabado antes do prazo final. Agora o seu irmão teria que beijar os seus pés.

Guardou a sua cópia na gaveta da cômoda. Ele queria poder olhá-la e tocá-la antes de dormir.

Ele olhou Kagome, as suas mãos estavam tremendo, as folhas de seu livro acompanhavam o tremelique.

-Kouga... –ela murmurou.

Ele pegou as folhas. Essa era a sua chance. Desta vez, era ele quem ganharia.

_O que acham que vai acontecer?_

_Eu acho que muitas coisas vão acontecer._

_Sobre o projeto de lei... O jeito é esperar para ver o que acontece. Eu estou participando da petição de anti - projeto:_

www (ponto) safernet (ponto) org (ponto) br/petitioner/projetoleiazeredo/

_Se quiserem fazer parte também. Sirvam-se._

_Eu não sei dizer se o fato desse site ser americano estamos livres. Porque ainda há controvérsia sobre os "crimes" praticados na internet. Já que os textos são feitos em território brasileiro e postado em um local da net americano, não sei se estamos livres ou não. Só espero que essa lei não seja aceita. Porque até onde eu sei os fanfics e os fansubbers em geral ajudam os autores, pois acabam divulgando os trabalhos dele. O complicado é que há quem lucre com o trabalho alheio... Isso sim que deveria ser combatido. Tem tantos crimes piores e horrendos por aí, o Senado poderia criar leis e dar apoio àquelas pessoas que realmente precisam de ajuda. Será que quando esses políticos andam pelas ruas das cidades eles não vêem aquele monte de gente passando fome e frio? Ou eles nunca virão os crimes em que muitos deles estão envolvidos?De uns dois anos para cá, eu já cansei de ouvir falar de mensalão, laranjas, mensalinhos e sei lá mais o quê._

_De qualquer forma, eu já vou mudar de assunto, não sou uma alta conhecedora do assunto e não quero acabar falando bobagem. Como eu disse, eu só espero que a lei não seja aceita e que possamos continuar nos divertindo com as fanfics, mangás traduzidos e tudo mais, e a melhor parte, sem fins lucrativos._

_Deixa-me parar o assunto e ir para algo melhor: Os comentários! Os maravilhosos comentários._

_Antes disso, pessoal dêem uma lida em minha fic Protegendo Você, porque a coisa vai ficar quente nela nos próximos capítulos._

_Agora vamos lá:_

Nica Egan. –Olá! Tudo jóia! Olha, irreal? COMPLETAMENTE IRREAL!O Sesshoumaru nunca seria tão amável, talvez só para irritar o Inuyasha, para provocá-lo, o que acabou fazendo realmente e de propósito. Eu também acho Kagome ingênua e doce, e Inuyasha eu o acho um completo burro. Ele faz as coisas, sabe que é errado e continua a fazer. Ele vai ter que pagar por ser assim. Sobre a lei, eu não sei mesmo se o fanfiction vai ser afetado, espero que não. Espero mesmo. Os políticos amam complicar as nossas vidas, é uma beleza. Mas, enfim, o que achou desse capítulo? O Inu terminou o livro, agora o que será que vai acontecer? Kagome vai lê-lo? Até o próximo capítulo! Obrigada por tudo, muitos beijos.

Lilermen. – Olá, como andas? É bom saber que há quem lê as minhas notas! Isso me deixa feliz. Eu imaginei que deveria ser difícil, qualquer coisa com relação à computação me deixa doida, eu sou um pouco lerda para aprender. Faculdade sempre nos faz sentir saudades de nossas aulas do ensino médio. Eu também não sabia que era feliz. Sesshoumaru não ia cantar Kagome, ele só queria provocar o irmão. O aviso é para quando o livro for publicado e isso nunca esteve tão perto antes. Aqui está o seu presente Lilermen. Espero que tenha gostado, beijos e até.

Belle Agome chan. – Oi! Tudo bem comigo! Estou melhor sim, às vezes a garganta ameaça doer, mas eu taco um monte de mel sobre ela e tudo fica bem. Eu adoro mel! É tão gostoso. Sim, o meu irmão é bem atencioso, certo que é grosso muitas vezes, mas, sabe ser bem legal comigo sempre que possível. Apesar da cara de mal ele é um bom menino e tem um ótimo coração. Eu espero voltar de viagem e colocar meu blog em ordem. Quem sabe eu aprendo a mexer nele com muito treino? Gostou desse capítulo? Espero que sim, até o próximo, beijocas.

Garota Inu. – Olá, como estás? Eu olhei a comunidade! Eu peguei o link e olhei o final do Inuyasha, fazia tempos que eu não lia Inuyasha. O mangá parecia ser eterno aí eu parei de colecionar... Meu dinheiro estava ficando curto, sabe como é. Mas, eu li. Quase morri quando vi. Não vou comentar aqui porque pode ter quem não leu ainda... Posso dizer que eu não gostei também. Eu acho que serei procurada pela polícia, vamos nos juntar em uma gangue: Procurados. Eu também não quero parar de escrever fics! Que bom que está gostando. Gostou desse? Espero que sim! Beijos e até.

Agome chan. – Oi, como vai? Você gosta do jeito que eu escrevo? Mesmo? Isso me deixa tão feliz! É bom ouvir/ler isso. Sesshoumaru provocou bem Inuyasha, como um irmão, como você disse, ele quer o bem do Inu. Kagome é uma boa menina e merece ser amada e protegida. Só espero que 

o nosso protagonista não se esqueça disso. Essa lei veio para ser mais um pepino em nossa cabeça. Nem sei mais o que falar sobre isso. Acho que o jeito é esperar. Mas bem, gostou desse capítulo? Espero que sim. Beijão até o próximo.

Cosette. – Oi, tudo bom? Agora com speedy! Que legal! O speedy é bom, menos quando ele está de TPM e se revolta contra nós. Esse projeto de lei é uma porcaria, acho que como eu disse, o jeito é esperar, mas, como você falou, ah vai ter muita gente revoltada e como vai. Também gosto da democracia, menos quando ela não funciona. Acho que só dedicar o livro para a Kagome não vai ajudar. Sim, você quem perguntou e a resposta veio no capítulo anterior. Esclarecida sobre a história de Kikyou e os livros dela? Qualquer dúvida, pergunte. Em épocas de prova e vestibular, estude direitinho, ok? Mande abraços a sua amiga. Até o Anime Friends, e depois, no próximo capítulo. Beijão.

Lory Higurashi. – Olá! Como está? Realmente, eu também estou jujuru com esse projeto de lei, era só o que faltava. Tanta coisa para se preocupar e acabaram vindo nos preocupar com isso. Não sei mais nem o que falar sobre isso. Espero que esse site, em especial, não seja atingido e possamos continuar felizes para sempre. Ah, eu não tenho um vocabulário bom, mas vou me esforçando. Cada história pede um vocabulário diferente, um ritmo diferente, um ar diferente. Sobre a história, o livro do Inu foi terminado ele já vai entregar para a editora. Eu também estou com o coração na mão. Ansiosa. O Sesshoumaru não é bom nem mal. Ele é só o Sesshoumaru. Ele alertou Kagome porque sabe que ela é uma boa garota e sabe que o irmão é um verdadeiro idiota. Talvez, os recados dele sejam úteis em algum futuro próximo. Ou não. Espero te ver no próximo capítulo, beijão e até.

_Acho que é isso pessoal_

_Fiquem bem_

_Boa semana a todos!_

_Aliás, será que há algum homem que leia as minhas fics?  
Sempre fiquei curiosa quanto a isso..._

_Por que meninos não gostam de fics de romance? Grandes dúvidas. _

_Aiai! Que coisa!_

_Obrigada por tudo pessoal!_

_Beijos_

_Dani_


	21. Cap21 A cópia do livro

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.21. – A cópia do livro._

Quando acordou já passava das três da tarde. Também, ele mal sabia que horas havia dormido. Só sabia que havia terminado o seu livro. Pegou sua maleta de dentro do armário e colocou dentro dela os dois blocos de folhas com a sua história. Guardou a sua cópia na gaveta da cômoda. Ele queria poder olhá-la e tocá-la antes de dormir. Uma vez ao dia e se tornaria parte do cotidiano. Todos os dias, ele poderia tocar o seu primeiro romance, romance verdadeiro. Seria delirante.

Ele ainda estava extasiado pelo ocorrido. Mal se agüentava de tanta felicidade. Fechou a maleta. Pegou-a e saiu de seu apartamento. Quem sabe agora ele ganhasse dinheiro suficiente para sair desse cortiço de uma vez por todas?

Isso seria maravilhoso. Mais do que maravilhoso. Seria esplêndido!

Durante o caminho todo ficou pensando no que faria quando tivesse o dinheiro em suas mãos. O que demoraria um pouco, pois só receberia a partir do momento que o livro fosse publicado. O que certamente demoraria um pouco.

Falou com a secretária e entrou rápido no escritório do irmão. Era um milagre, mas ele não estava em nenhuma reunião.

Inuyasha teve o prazer de entregar as folhas com sua história nas mãos de Sesshoumaru. Ele havia acabado antes do prazo final. Agora o seu irmão teria que beijar os seus pés.

Sesshoumaru não beijou os seus pés, como ele queria. Mas, em vez disso, continuou calado, sentado segurando as folhas do bloco e lendo. Inuyasha estava sentado na poltrona que ficava ao lado da estante de Sesshoumaru. Ele observava o escritório. Fazia tempo que ele não vinha aqui. As paredes continuavam no mesmo tom pálido, a estante era lotada de livros, atrás da mesa do meio – irmão havia uma grande janela e embaixo um baú longo e retangular com algumas coisas postas em cima, enfeites, até um troféu. Ao lado havia um frigobar. Inuyasha revirou os olhos quanto mais ele ia precisar esperar. Olhar o frigobar lhe dava fome. Sem contar que também lembrava Kagome, tão atenciosa, ajudando-o sempre. Ele balançou a cabeça, se pensasse nela lhe bateria uma culpa imensa, era melhor ficar sem pensar.

Sesshoumaru colocou o bloco sobre a mesa.

-Então? –Inuyasha quis saber.

O meio – irmão o olhou com aqueles olhos claros e enigmáticos. Parecia que lá vinha bomba. Inuyasha engoliu o seco.

-Fala logo! –ordenou.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Você terminou antes do prazo.

Inuyasha quase quis dar um soco nele ao ouvir essa frase, porque ela era mais do que óbvia. Mas, só acenou com a cabeça afirmando-a.

-Isso é bom. Vou por partes, o começo parece um pouco confuso, concordo, um pouco vago demais. Mas, o meio é interessante, o final, porém, não posso negar que é para um romance... Como posso dizer? Não há romance. Eles não ficam juntos.

Inuyasha não respondeu. Ele não sabia o que falar.

-Mas, no geral, está bom.

-Então? –Inuyasha estava ansioso ao extremo.

-Apesar de você ter sido anti-herói no final e não ser exatamente o que eu esperava...

Inuyasha quase teve um ataque ao ouvir isso. O que ele queria dizer com isso?

-Que cara é essa? –indagou Sesshoumaru ao ver a expressão desesperada de Inuyasha.

-Nenhuma, continue.

-... Mesmo não sendo o que eu queria a princípio, eu vou publicar. Hoje mesmo já vai ser revisado e vai começar a editar. Em um mês, eu digo em um mês, nada mais que isso, prepare-se, você vai fazer a apresentação dele para o público. – Sesshoumaru pegou o telefone, falou com a secretária rapidamente pedindo para ela mandar o livro para a revisão e edição. – Aliás, por favor, acompanhe minha secretária, ela vai te levar até os nossos designers, você vai ajudar no processo de escolha de capa, letra e tudo mais que tiver que ser feito.

A secretária entrou e arrastou Inuyasha.

Ele passou horas escolhendo capas com a equipe, pesquisando letras, olhando como era melhor o formato, as cores, e tudo mais o que tivesse que decidir.

Ele havia pensado que no mesmo dia ia ver Kagome e entregar a ela o bloco com sua história. Mas, para fazer todos os preparativos demorou cerca de duas semanas para tudo ficar ajeitado. Ele amava ver a capa preta com letras vermelhas escrito: A APOSTA, esse era o nome que havia dado ao livro na tela do computador. Achou que era o mais apropriado.

Nesses quinze dias que se seguiram, ele só havia falado com ela duas vezes por telefone. Ela dizia que estava trabalhando muito e estudando mais ainda, pois, o teste estava próximo. Faltavam um pouco menos de dois meses para ela fazer a prova e voltar a estudar.

Ele não queria atrapalhá-la, porém, no início da terceira semana, ele foi vê-la. Era uma terça-feira. Ele havia acabado de receber a notícia de que seu livro estava sendo impresso e em uma semana e meia mil cópias estariam prontas para ele estreá-lo. Ele chegou à conclusão que seria melhor contar tudo de uma vez. Ele chegou à conclusão de que Kagome merecia saber o que Inuyasha havia feito. Como ele havia sido maldoso e como ele havia usado a vida dela ao seu bel prazer. Ela precisava saber.

Ele contaria tudo. Tudo o que havia feito.

Nessas duas semanas que se passou, agora no início da terceira, ele havia pensado muito. Havia lido milhões de vezes o seu livro e da mesma forma havia pensado demais nela. Lembrava de Kagome a todo o instante. Era estranho como a falta da presença dela o incomodava. Ele a queria mais perto. Ele só não sabia explicar exatamente por que. Só sabia que deveria ser sincero com ela. E assim seria.

Assim, que chegou perto daquela praça conhecida, ele tirou o bloco que havia separado para ela da maleta e o segurou nas mãos. Aproximou-se da floricultura. Kagome estava ajeitando umas flores.

Ele olhou Kagome, as suas mãos estavam tremendo, as folhas de seu livro acompanhavam o tremelique. Ele havia decidido o que fazer. O certo. Ele faria o que era o certo.

-Oi. –ela disse ao vê-lo. –Nossa! Quanto tempo.

-Sim. Andamos um pouco ocupados, não? –ele disse nervoso. Estava se tremendo todo.

Em sua mente vinha tudo o que estava escrito naqueles papéis. Ele estava pensando em contar tudo, porém, agora estando na frente dela ele tremia.

Tremia sem parar.

-Você está passando bem? –ela perguntou com preocupação.

-Sim, estou. Deve ser porque passei noites mal dormidas, - ele deu um sorriso. –escolhendo tudo para meu livro.

-Você finalmente o terminou, deve ser gratificante! Eu estou tão feliz por você. –ela deu um sorriso doce.

-Obrigado. –ele não parava de tremer.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e continuou a mexer no arranjo. – Eu senti sua falta. –ela sussurrou.

Ele sabia que ela deveria estar vermelha da cabeça aos pés.

-Onde está Kaede? –perguntando fingindo não ter ouvido o que ela disse. Ele não queria a deixar com mais vergonha. Sem contar que não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Apesar de que, na verdade, ele também havia sentido uma saudade gigantesca. Só não tinha coragem para dizer.

-Ela foi ao médico fazer uns check-ups.

-Ela anda mal?

Kagome sorriu. –Obrigada pela preocupação. Mas, são só exames de rotina. Aliás, ela deveria ter voltado já. Estou preocupada. Ela não quis que eu a acompanhasse, ela disse que alguém tinha que tomar conta da loja.

-Realmente.

Inuyasha deu alguns passos para chegar perto de Kagome. Saber que Kaede não estava lhe dava um alívio. Mas, nada muito grande. Ele ainda se sentia mal. Seu estômago estava revirando. Ele queria contar, mas estava tremendo e fraquejando.

-Eu... –ele começou.

-O quê? –ela se virou para olhá-lo direito.

Inuyasha havia calculado errado. Havia se aproximado demais. Eles estavam tão perto. Agora era pior. Ele nunca teria essa coragem, essa audácia de falar tudo tão perto.

Como ele começaria?

"_Eu te enganei. Eu te usei. Eu abusei de você. Eu usei sua vida como história. Vamos, pode me processar. Eu usei a sua vida como meio de ganhar a minha. Eu estou te expondo. Expondo toda a sua vida, os detalhes dela para todo o mundo, todos poderão ler como você foi enganada. Todos poderão ver como você é boba! Como você é ingênua e idiota ao mesmo tempo. E o pior, eu sou o melhor. Eu que venço. Eu que me dou bem. Todos os seus atos corajosos foram transformados em meus. Tudo o que você fez e eu deveria ter feito, eu pus como se eu tivesse feito. Eu me vangloriei. Eu me tornei o herói. Tudo acaba bem para mim... Eu lhe coloquei junto ao vilão. Eu a usei! Diga na minha cara que eu sou mal. Diga que eu sou cruel. Pode gritar para mim isso. Eu agüento. Eu TENHO que suportar. Por tudo o que eu fiz. Por tudo o que eu vou fazer. Eu não posso mais mudar, o papel já está sendo impresso. O livro logo vai para a prateleira da loja. Mas, eu estou mostrando antes... Antes... Para que você me odeie desde já"._

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele não poderia fazer isso. Talvez, antes... Antes quando Kagome não era importante. Quando para ele Kikyou era melhor. Quando Kagome era só uma peça chave. Mas, agora, quando ele sentia falta dela, quando ele a queria por perto, fazer algo que a afastasse dele... Deus, o que ele faria?

-Você tem certeza que está bem? –ela perguntou com uma expressão preocupada.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Sua mente fervilhando. O que ele faria?

Diria a verdade e correria o risco dela o odiar desde já?

Deixaria para depois, para alguma hora melhor, quando ele já estivesse conformado com o fato de perdê-la?

Ou quem sabe, deixaria ver o que ocorreria.

Aliás, agora ela estava estudando tanto. Não haveria tempo algum para leituras. Trabalho e estudo, quando ela leria algo? Ela poderia acabar nem lendo e quando tudo passasse, ele poderia contar... Então, ela ia rir do que ele fez. Falar que ele era um tolo, era um bobo, um besta que deveria ter confiado nela. Kagome diria que não ligava que o importante era que tudo havia terminado bem.

Inuyasha não conseguia parar de imaginar tudo.

Afastou-se um pouco dela. Colocou aquele bloco de folhas pecaminoso sobre o balcão. Ele não teria coragem para contar.

-O que houve? Está tudo bem mesmo? –ela perguntou se aproximando dele mais uma vez.

Ela deu um sorriso para encorajá-lo a falar.

Ele viu aquele sorriso. O sorriso que lhe trazia conforto. Era ela a única quem estava perto dele sempre. Ele revirou na memória tudo o que havia acontecido. Ele havia passado tempos miseráveis, mas, com Kagome, ele havia encontrado conforto.

-Eu também senti sua falta. –ele disse sorrindo.

Ele era um fraco.

Um fracote!

Idiota!

Ele era um completo idiota.

Ridículo e fraco.

Covarde.

-Muita falta. –ele continuou. Segurou as mãos dela e a puxou ainda mais para perto de si. –Eu queria ter te visto nesses dias. Eu trabalhei tanto e queria tanto ter você por perto.

Ele podia sentir as bochechas dela queimar. Ela estava vermelha.

-Eu chegava cansado da editora e implorava para que você fizesse outra visita... Assim por acaso.

Ele estava falando a verdade.

Ele não queria acreditar.

Mas, tudo era verdade.

Esse tempo sem Kagome. A ausência dela era um tormento.

Era ela quem era mais próximo dele. Quem sempre o ajudava. Era ela quem lhe dava força. Justo quem mais fazia por ele, Inuyasha estava desdenhando, desgrenhando, aniquilando, expondo...

O que ele faria?

O livro já estava sendo impresso. Logo mil já estariam prontos. Não dava mais para voltar para trás.

Ele não tinha coragem para contar tudo o que havia feito... O que faria?

Esperaria para ver o que ia dar. Era o jeito. Só rezava que no final ela não o odiasse. Não o odiasse ainda mais por ser um completo covarde e não assumir os próprios erros.

-Eu queria você perto de mim. –murmurou ao pé do ouvido dela. Beijou-o, beijou o pescoço dela, subindo ao queixo e então a boca.

A boca. Ele nunca havia pensado sentir saudades de um beijo.

Ele havia sentido saudades de um beijo. Em que mundo ele estava? O que estava acontecendo com ele? O que era esse sentimento de culpa esmagador? O que era essa quentura dentro do seu peito? O que era essa confusão de pensamentos? Ele não sabia direito.

Mas, sabia que nada estava realmente certo.

Principalmente, o que ele estava fazendo.

Porém, naquele momento ele só queria sentir um pouco mais do calor do beijo dela.

Depois, ele ia embora. Depois, ele ia pensar no que estava fazendo. Ele havia sentido falta dela. Tanta falta.

Como fará quando ela não quiser mais seus beijos?

Como fará quando ela o rejeitar assim que descobrir toda a verdade?

O sentimento de culpa será maior do que o de dor?

Inuyasha não sabia dizer. Mas, podia jurar que a dor seria imensa.

-COF COF. –escutaram uma tosse forte e seca, ao olharem deram de cara com Kaede. Ela os olhava com uma cara de brava e ao mesmo tempo com diversão. –Ao trabalho, ao trabalho, vamos, vamos... –ela falou batendo palmas.

Inuyasha e Kagome se afastaram constrangidos.

-Eu já vou indo. –Inuyasha falou. –Foi bom te ver.

Ela deu um sorriso gigante. –Eu estou estudando muito, a prova está cada dia mais perto, mas, assim se você quiser sair, sabe como é... Comigo e... –ela corou.

Ele riu. –Bobona, claro que eu quero. Em menos de duas semanas vai ser minha palestra do livro, se você quiser ir comigo...

-Eu vou adorar.

-Eu vou indo. Bom trabalho. Bons estudos. –ele beijou a testa dela. –Bom trabalho, Kaede e cuide de sua saúde.

Kaede o olhou de relance, mas, Inuyasha podia jurar que havia visto uma tremida nos seus lábios finos, ele tinha certeza, aquilo era indício de um sorriso.

Saiu da loja feliz e voltou para casa cantarolando. Era melhor assim, ele não queria perder Kagome. Não agora que havia descoberto que havia descoberto que a presença dela fazia falta, que ele precisava a ver que ele havia entendido que era ela a pessoa que mais se importava com ele. Ele precisava dela bem perto de si.

Chegando em casa, colocou a maleta sobre a mesa, abriu a geladeira e bebeu um copo d'água gelado. Ele precisava pedir um adiantamento para Sesshoumaru ou morreria definitiva desnutrido. As suas calças já estavam caindo, ele era obrigado a usar cinto. Mesmo com Kagome o ajudando, ele havia emagrecido. Não sabia o quanto, mas, podia sentir suas calças e camisas largas.

Caminhou até a sala, abriu a maleta e não encontrou bloco algum com o escrito de seu livro.

-MEU DEUS DO CÉU! –ele gritou.

Um flashback veio em sua mente:

_Afastou-se um pouco dela. Colocou aquele bloco de folhas pecaminoso sobre o balcão. Ele não teria coragem para contar. _

_-O que houve? Está tudo bem mesmo? –ela perguntou se aproximando dele mais uma vez._

Ele escancarou sua boca, abriu-a o máximo que pode, seu queixo caiu, ele colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça. –Eu não acredito! –berrou.

Ele havia deixado as folhas na floricultura.

Provavelmente Kagome já havia o pego.

Ele não acreditava.

Ele... Como ele podia ser tão BURRO?

BURRO!  
BURRO!

Como ele podia ter esquecido a cópia do livro lá? Justo agora que havia decidido não contra nada!

Ele era inacreditavelmente idiota.

O que ele faria agora?

Esperava?

Ah, não!

Inuyasha saiu de seu apartamento, fechou a porta e saiu correndo, ele tinha que parar Kagome. Aliás, como ele poderia ter sido mais burro ainda de chamá-la para a palestra de seu livro? Ela não podia saber nada dele, mas agora, pelo jeito, ela saberia tudo... Ele estava encrencado.

Kaede pediu a ajuda de Kagome para carregar uns vasos para dentro da loja, pois logo fechariam. Quando Kagome pegou o último vaso que estava plantado um pé de copo de leite ela viu alguém que ela não queria ver... Ela só queria apagá-lo de vez de sua mente.

-Kouga... –ela murmurou.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la. –Kagome, finalmente.

-O que você quer? -ela perguntou brava. Ela havia o visto só no dia que foi fazer a matrícula para a prova, aquela alegria dele, tão estranha naquele dia... Ela havia torcido para ele sumir. Sem contar que havia sonhado com ele há pouco tempo, isso a deixava com mais raiva. Ainda mais sabendo que fora ele o responsável por sua atitude perante Inuyasha, as lições dele que fizeram dar uma chance a Inuyasha e esperar a resposta. Mas, ela não queria o ver. Não agora que ia tão bem com Inuyasha. Ainda mais no mesmo dia. Por que ela tinha que vê-lo sempre após ver Inuyasha? O que era isso...? Ele parecia adivinhar. Trazendo de volta toda a sua dor. Como se ele quisesse mostrar a ela que não podia ser feliz. Que Kagome nunca encontraria a felicidade plena. Esfregando na cara dela que ela tinha um laço com ele ainda. Mostrando-a que ela estava presa a um passado conturbado e doloroso.

-Eu queria te ver. –ele murmurou timidamente.

Ele parecia tão covarde. Tão mínimo.

-Eu não vou pedir para que suma. –ela entrou na loja com o vaso nas mãos. Kaede estava lá dentro. "Ainda bem" pensou. –Eu cansei de não ser ouvida.

-Kagome, eu queria conversar com você.

-Você não tem mais nada para falar comigo.

-Eu preciso falar com você. Eu preciso mesmo. Eu preciso explicar tudo o que houve e...

-CHEGA! –ela berrou. –Eu não suporto mais essa história. Você não entende? O que eu tenho que fazer para você entender? Eu quero uma chance de ser feliz.

-Eu vou dá-la. Só me deixa falar...

-Não! Eu não quero. Vá embora! Vá!

-Eu fiquei tão feliz de te ver como era antes...

-... Antes de você me destruir. –ela completou a frase dele com amargura.

Ele se calou.

Kagome colocou o vaso sobre o chão. –Vá embora. Eu não vou pedir mais uma vez. Ou eu me retiro.

Ela esperou, ele não se mexeu. Então, ela tirou o avental.

-Kaede eu vou indo. –berrou e saiu da floricultura. –Não volte mais aqui. –disse a Kouga antes de sair andando.

Ele a viu ir embora. Mais uma vez ir embora. Ele abaixou a cabeça derrotado. Estava cansado, mas, precisava conversar. Como ele se arrependia de tudo o que fez.

Levantou a cabeça era melhor ir embora. Era provável que Kaede aparecesse logo, Kagome havia gritado tanto que era impossível não ter ouvido. Foi nesse instante que viu um bloco de folhas no balcão. Pegou-o e o folheou, depois, voltou à capa viu que o escrito era Inuyasha, virou a página e viu uma sinopse.

_Hugo é um jovem endividado que faz uma aposta para conseguir salvar a sua família dessa situação de dívida e perigo. Porém, essa aposta envolve situações não tão delicadas. Ele precisa afastar Karen, uma menina que se veste de maneira brega e tem uma aparência horrível, da irmã, Karina, para que assim Severo (a pessoa que faz a aposta com Hugo) tenha caminho livre para encantar Karina de uma vez por todas. Entretanto, nesse mar de desenhos geométricos amorosos, o plano de Hugo pode ser extremamente arriscado. Sem pensar muito Hugo engana a jovem Karen para que assim proteja a sua família de males que Severo possa vir a provocar. Enquanto, ele vai fazendo isso, ele descobre a triste história dela, uma garota que foi traída pelo noivo junto à melhor amiga. Hugo vai descobrir novos sentimentos, quais nunca pensou sentir._

_Uma história de amor com muita intriga e com um final inusitado._

Colocou o bloco novamente no balcão. O que era essa história? Então, começou a pensar... Um cara que usa uma menina que se veste de maneira brega e tem uma irmã... Isso seria coincidência demais? Ainda mais sendo traída por o noivo com a melhor amiga.

Kagome se vestia de maneira brega e tinha Kikyou como irmã, e foi traída por Kouga e Ayame. As duas começavam com K o nome também. Hugo começava com H, mas, tinha som de vogal como Inuyasha.

Ele havia entendido tudo. Como Inuyasha era esperto.

Ele pegou as folhas novamente. Vasculhou-o a história, achou um tão de Kaled que poderia ser muito bem Kouga e uma Aline que era com certeza a Ayame. Ele tinha em mãos uma nova versão da história de Kagome. Algo não cheirava bem. Inuyasha tinha sido esperto. Mas, será que Kouga não poderia ser ainda mais esperto?

Algo tão descarado assim... Kagome não parecia ter lido isso. Ou será que ela havia aprovado tudo isso? Toda essa história de bibliografar a sua história? A sua vida. Expondo-a. Era tão incrível isso.

Kouga concluiu uma coisa: Essa era a sua chance. Desta vez, era ele quem ganharia.

Era ele quem mostraria a Kagome a verdadeira face desse cão.

Kouga riu. Ele tinha plena certeza que tinha a vitória em suas mãos.

Antes de Kaede aparecer ele foi embora. Ele leria essa história e a transformaria no pior pesadelo de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chegou ofegante a floricultura. Kaede já estava fechando as portas.

-Oi. A Kagome onde está?

-Ela já foi faz horas.

-Você viu se ela estava com algum papel?

-Não.

-Não havia nenhum papel sobre o balcão?

-Não, eu acabei de limpar o balcão e não havia nada mesmo. Por quê? Estou estranhando isso...

-Nada. Eu pensei ter esquecido algo aqui, mas, acho que não.

Kaede terminou de fechar as portas, acenou um adeus e foi embora.

Inuyasha sentou na sarjeta observando Kaede ir embora, assim que ela virou a primeira esquina. Ele gritou. Berrou desesperadamente.

-Eu estou completamente ferrado. –observou puxando os próprios cabelos.

Era claro que Kagome estava com o seu livro.

O que ele faria?

Esse era o fim.

**Continua...**

**Nota: Pessoal a Cosette avisou, e agora vocês podem ler os comentários! Desculpa o transtorno**

_Oi povo que eu adoro por demais! Como vão?Espero que todos bem._

_Eu estava lendo sobre a lei do Senador numa comunidade do Orkut chamada Traduções de Livros. Se eu não me engano a lei foi aprovada, mas, houve umas modificações que excluem fansubbers e fanfics, algo assim. Não lembro bem. Mas, vamos ver no que dá. Precisamos esclarecer isso melhor. Enquanto, nada é completamente esclarecido eu vou desafiando um pouco a lei (risada má)._

_Gente lembra-se do meu blog?_

_Dani-i (ponto) blospot (ponto) com_

_Então, entrem lá, postei minha primeira história com personagens meus e não foi daquela história antiga não! Outra sinopse, achei essa história mais engraçada e mais romântica, então, entrem e me faça feliz, por favor!_

_Olhem a sinopse:_

**Sinopse: ****  
Nádia Novaes é uma simples técnica de enfermagem, que passa todos os seus dias ajudando os enfermos de um Hospital no centro da cidade. Ela é muito dedicada ao seu trabalho e está se esforçando para poder iniciar uma faculdade de enfermagem e quem sabe até uma de medicina. Entretanto, só existe um pequeno detalhe que a proibi de ser uma verdadeira enfermeira, e não é só a falta de dinheiro, ela é completamente atrapalhada. Acaba confundindo os remédios que precisam ser dados, dá banho no paciente errado, troca às fichas médicas e tudo mais, por causa desses pequenos detalhes, ela acaba sendo despedida. No mesmo dia em que o amigo de sua amiga, o qual é o real dono de sua casa, volta e pede a casa de volta. Agora sem trabalho e nem moradia, ela precisa se virar.  
Tenta a casa dos pais, mas, descobre que eles foram para uma segunda lua de mel e só voltarão em dois meses. A casa da irmã é impossível, sendo que ela tem filhos trigêmeos e na casa do irmão ela não consegue ficar em paz com a cunhada. Totalmente desesperada, abandonada e sem destino, ela se sente um verdadeiro lixo. É quando ela volta e implora para poder ficar na casa de seu senhorio, o amigo de sua amiga, Yuri Soares. Ele diz que ela pode ficar no quarto de empregadas contanto que ela pague um aluguel.  
Ela aceita e pede um prazo para poder achar um emprego. Duas semanas, e só, para ela encontrar um emprego. Ela procura em muitos lugares, mas, nenhum quer aceitá-la. Então, ela vai até uma loja de doces e é contratada. Porém, ela precisa se fantasiar de urso e alegrar as crianças que entram todos os dias. Por causa disso, ela é criticada pelo filho da dona, um crítico gastrônomo que adora satirizar, Marco Aurélio Ferraz.  
No meio de tantas complicações, pagamento de alugueis atrasados, um emprego caloroso e cansativo, um crítico chato e um senhorio pão-duro, além, de uma chefa muito zangada, Nádia tenta sobreviver e relutar para realizar o seu sonho de ajudar o maior número de pessoas possíveis. Ela nem ao menos percebe que aos poucos vai se encaminhando para um triângulo amoroso capaz de trazer muitas alegrias e tristezas.**

_Espero que gostem, por isso, ao menos, leiam o primeiro capítulo._

_Eu postarei capítulos mensais. Vão ser mensais ou eu não consigo terminar a DUH. _

_Eu conto com o apoio de vocês._

_**DANI-I (PONTO) BLOGSPOT (PONTO) COM**_

_O próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco porque eu vou viajar novamente. Aí só semana que vem e lá para sábado ou domingo mesmo para eu postar, vou aproveitar um pouco minhas férias! Uhu!_

_Mas, põem ver um pouco do que vai acontecer._

_Pobre Inuyasha!_

Próximo capítulo...:

Kagome sentiu seus lábios pressionados com força. Em seu dedo um anel.

As mãos de Kouga apertavam-na contra ele, impulsionando o seu corpo para mais perto dele. Estava sendo esmagada, abraçada de forma sufocante.

Abriu os olhos assustada. Estava suando frio.

- Inuyasha, o que está acontecendo? –perguntou. Ele estava agindo de forma estranha.

A primeira impressão de seu livro era sua. Ele a segurou com força. Essa era a sua desgraça.

O sorriso de Kagome se apagou.

_O que será que vai acontecer? O próximo capítulo, eu acho que ele vai ser extremamente emocionante._

_Eu resolvi fazer algo diferente e então, inventei umas dicas para que vocês, enquanto, não chega o próximo capítulo de DUH, possam se divertir._

_**Dicas da Dani para as férias:**_

_Leiam a fic dela: __**Protegendo Você!**__http (dois ponto)/www__ (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net/s/4295548/7/_

_Vão ao blog dela e leiam a História Original: __**A Garota: Desordem**__. _

_Dani-i (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com_

_Leia os livros da __**Jane Austen**__: principalmente, __**Emma e Orgulho e Preconceito. Existem os filmes também.**_

_Leiam o livro: __**A Menina que roubava livros**__._

_Vejam o filme __**Ana e O Rei**__, __**Segundas Intenções**__, __**O Ilusionista**__, __**A Megera Domada**__ (é antigo e tem a Elizabeth Taylor, a mulher de olhos violeta, aliás, o nome dela se escreve assim mesmo?)_

_Vão a um parque e façam piquenique com seus amigos (não importa a sua idade, o melhor é se divertir)_

_Se onde você mora está muito frio para ir a um parque com seus amigos, e você é alguém preguiçoso, como eu, chame seus amigos para comer fondue! Ou pedir pizza pelo telefone, se você não quiser ter trabalho, e alugar uns filmes, __**O Senhor das Armas**__ também é bom, mas, tem violência. Se você tiver muito tempo para ver veja __**E o vento levou...**__ (é um clássico e é lindo, a versão colorida cansa menos do que a em preto e branco). OU se você preferir uma comédia romântica aconselho __**Bridget Jones**__, tem o livro também e é muito legal os dois. __**O Amor é cego**__ é legal também. _

_Se você gosta de aventura veja e leia __**Harry Potter**__, ou quem sabe __**Nárnia**__, ou os dois. Caso você não tenha preconceito nem um nem com outro. _

_Eu gostei de __**Eu sou a Lenda**__, é um pouco suspense, bem leve, super divertido._

_Eu nunca vi, mas me disseram que é bom: __**Ps, eu te amo**__, para quem gosta de romance. Eu não sei a história direito, mas, existe o livro, quem quiser eu posso passá-lo digitalizado, eu ainda não o li, não sei se é bom. Só me passar o e-mail. _

_Se você gosta de romance e coisas tristes, veja __**Um amor para recordar**__, eu gostei tanto, achei tão lindo. O nome do livro em que foi baseado é Um momento inesquecível, eu ainda não o li, mas, tenho o e-book, qualquer coisa, só me passar o e-mail pedindo que eu mando._

_Agora se você gosta de vampiros, aconselho __**Entrevista com um vampiro**__ e __**A Rainha dos condenados**__, mas, por favor, __**não assistam um que chama**__**Clã dos Vampiros**__, não é bom, é chato! _

_Essas são as dicas da Dani, façam bom proveito._

_Se você tem mais alguma dica, me passe que eu transmito a todos no próximo capítulo. _

_Agora eu vou responder os comentários, quais me fazem tão feliz. Obrigada pessoal!_

Lilermen. – Oi, tudo bom?

Que isso, você mereceu! Esse capítulo não foi tão rápido, é provável que o próximo demore ainda mais porque eu vou viajar. Curtir um pouco as férias em outro ambiente. Sesshoumaru gostou do resultado final, agora Inuyasha não tem mais como voltar atrás o livro está sendo editado e impresso já. Não há mais como ele desistir de tudo. O Inuyasha acabou se deixando levar pela euforia de terminar o seu livro. Ele também queria contar tudo a Kagome, porém, ele desistiu e a cópia do livro está nas mãos de Kouga. E só agora ele pensou realmente na reação de Kagome, ele está encrencado. Aposto que nem Inuyasha pensou que tudo ficaria assim. É, eu escolhi o título para dar um susto, é sempre bom um pouco. A continuação vai demorar um pouco, então, siga as dicas da Dani, localizada ali em cima e claro, leia Protegendo Você (http (dois ponto)/www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net/s/4295548/7/) e vá ao meu blog (Dani-i (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com) ler A Garota: Desordem. Obrigada mais uma vez, beijão e até mais.

Agome chan. – Tudo beleza? Você está certa, os problemas de Inu vão começar agora que o livro acabou. Ele ainda não sabe, mas, o livro está com Kouga e isso não vai dar coisa boa, aposte. Ele só veio pensar na reação de Kagome agora e não teve coragem para contar para ela tudo, talvez, se ele contasse as coisas fossem diferentes... Ah, essa lei, eu disse lei em cima que ela foi aprovada, mas, não tenho certeza. Parece que fansubbers e fanfics estão ilesos, não sei mesmo. Você vai ou foi qual dia no AF? Eu fui no primeiro sábado. Continue lendo Protegendo Você (aliás, tem capítulo novo hoje também, só que mais tarde) e se puder, entre no meu blog e veja A Garota: Desordem é bem engraçada a história. (Dani-i (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com). Como a continuação de DUH pode demorar porque eu vou viajar, eu dei umas dicas de férias, dê uma lida lá em cima, espero ajudar e até mais, beijos.

Belle Kagome. – Oi, tudo bom? Eu vi sobre a lei numa comunidade chamada "Traduções de Livros" no Orkut. Ainda bem que está gostando da história. A parte ruim é que talvez eu demore para postar, mais eu dei umas dicas lá em cima para as férias, se quiser de uma lida, também, enquanto, demora você pode ler minha fic Protegendo Você (http (dois ponto)/www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net/s/4295548/7/) e ir ao meu blog (Dani-i (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com) ler A Garota: Desordem. Espero te ver aqui em breve. Muitos beijos e até.

Kaori san. – Olá, Eu estou bem e você? Os outros dois foram bem rápidos, já esse aqui demorou mais, como vou viajar o próximo vai demorar mais ainda, infelizmente, mas, como eu disse ainda tem a minha outra fic Protegendo Você (http (dois ponto)/www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net/s/4295548/7/) e o meu blog (Dani-i (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com) com a história A Garota: Desordem. Eu também dei umas dicas de férias se quiser, está acima, sobre a lei também. Concordo com o seu poema! Não tem sentido algum, até que até onde eu li parece que fansubbers e fanfics estão ilesos, ou algo assim. Sobre a fic, obrigada por tudo, olha pelo que tudo indica, essa história de Inuyasha e tudo mais está longe de terminar bem, ao menos que ele corra atrás do prejuízo. Obrigada mais uma vez, muitos beijos e até mais.

Cosette. – Oi! Tudo beleza? Poxa, eu fiquei triste de não lhe achar lá no AF. Eu achei a sala do Chaves, mas, nada de Cosette. Eu não vi suas plaquinhas... Bem que corremos o risco de termos passado uma do lado da outra sem perceber. De qualquer forma, da próxima vez, eu irei lhe dar o meu telefone celular e isso vai ajudar imensamente em nossa busca. Eu acho que eu sou o único ser que ainda não leu ou viu nada de Death Note, é estou precisando ver alguma coisa. Sobre a fic, exatamente o que você percebeu, cara Cosette. Kouga está com a cópia do livro em mãos e tenha certeza que isso não vai dar certo. Sim, Inuyasha escreveu o que ele almejava... Antes, não mais. Esse foi um dos erros dele. Ainda bem que você se esclareceu quanto a Kikyou. Aliás, ela logo volta à história. Sango também. Kaled foi coincidência mesmo, nunca li esses livros, mas eu os quero muito ler, muito mesmo. Só falta dim dim para comprá-los. Sou meio materialista com leitura e sempre almejo livros em minhas mãos. Eu sempre quero tocá-los. Mas valeu pela dica! Eu também dei algumas para as férias leiam-as lá em cima. Continue lendo leia Protegendo Você e vá ao meu blog (Dani-i (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com) ler A Garota: Desordem. Aliás, Protegendo Você tem capítulo novo hoje também. Obrigada por tudo, na próxima vez a gente se encontra mesmo no AF, beijão e até.

É isso pessoal.

Eu verdadeiramente espero que todos tenham gostado desse mais novo capítulo de Descrevendo uma História, aliás, eu nunca disse isso, mas, tenho que agradecer a Sissi (leiam as fics dela em: HTTP (dois pontos)/www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net/u/158849/Sissi) que me ajudou a escolher esse título que encaixou perfeitamente na história. Obrigada Sissi por fazer possível a Fanfic, eu sei que é quase impossível você ler isso devido aos seus árduos estudos, muito boa sorte, você vai ser uma médica maravilhosa.

E obrigada a todos vocês que lêem a minha fic e a torna possível. Sem os comentários de todos, eu não daria continuação alguma a fanfic.

Espero que possam me dar apoio com Protegendo Você e A Garota: Desordem da mesma forma que me dão com Descrevendo uma História.

Boa semana a todos, semana que vem, assim que possível, eu estou de volta.

Beijos


	22. Cap22 Apresentação

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.22. –Apresentação._

Kagome sentiu seus lábios pressionados com força. Em seu dedo um anel. As mãos de Kouga apertavam-na contra ele, impulsionando o seu corpo para mais perto dele. Estava sendo esmagada, abraçada de forma sufocante. Mesmo assim, com esse sufoco, quase perdendo o ar podia sentir que estava em êxtase. Em seu peito ela mal conseguia agüentar a alegria que sentia. O seu coração estava inflando parecia que ia explodir, ela mal tinha palavras, mas, tinha que responder. Estavam namorando há anos era verdade... Antes de ela estar no ensino médio e ele entrando na faculdade. Agora era quem logo entraria na universidade e ele sairia.

-Você aceita! –ele berrou a levantando do chão e a rodando. –Você aceita!

-SIM! SIM! –ela berrava de volta enlaçando-o com seus braços.

Ela aceitava ficar ao lado dele eternamente. Para todo o sempre, felizes para sempre, unidos, como no nos contos de fadas. Eles se beijaram mais e mais vezes. Quando ele colocou Kagome no chão, ela abaixou a cabeça um pouco tonta, quando a levantou novamente ele não estava mais a sua frente.

Estava naquele corredor, como naquele dia que tanto queria esquecer.

Abriu a porta do apartamento, entrou. Os seus pés caminhavam sozinhos, eles já conheciam muito bem o caminho, sabia a direção. Dirigiu-se ao quarto, a porta entreaberta. Os sons tornaram-se mais altos.

Ayame e Kouga se beijaram com voracidade, ele a puxou mais para perto, ela soltou um gemido de prazer.

Os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas. Ela se afastou e sem fazer barulho saiu daquele apartamento. Aquele que deveria ser só dela e de Kouga, mas que ele havia dividido com outra pessoa. Mais do que isso, ele estava dividindo a cama com Ayame, a cama que deveria ser só deles. Sem Ayame alguma. Fechou a porta de entrada e saiu correndo, entrou no elevador e escorreu pela parede até o chão, chorou. Chorou sem parar. Ela nunca havia experimentado esse sentimento de ser enganada e traída. Essa dor gigantesca. Gritou fechando os olhos o mais forte que podia, entretanto, aquela cena não queria mais sair de sua mente. Não parou de gritar.

-Sai daqui. –gritou para imagem que havia cravado na sua memória para sempre. O elevador abriu.

Abriu os olhos assustada. Estava suando frio. Kagome estava deitada em sua cama ofegante. Ela havia se lembrado daquele dia. Ela havia sonhado com aquele dia. Aliás, com dois dias, o dia em que eles se tornaram noivos. Ela e Kouga. Parecia que seria eterno. Ele era tão bom para ela.

Depois, aquele dia, o dia da traição. O dia em que o seu sonho acabou para sempre.

Sua mãe entrou no quarto. –Filha, o que houve?

Ela deu um sorriso sem graça para a mãe, desse modo, ela já sabia do que se tratava.

-Você estava gritando. –a mãe explicou se sentando na cama. Puxou Kagome para um abraço e beijou-lhe a fronte. –Tudo está bem agora.

-Eu sei mãe. É só que, sabe, bem, essas coisas não desaparecem do nada.

-Eu sei.

-Obrigada, mamãe.

-Que isso, eu sou sua mãe afinal. –ela sorriu.

-Não tem mãe melhor. –Kagome disse com um grande sorriso. –Mas, agora preciso me aprontar, vou trabalhar e volto para casa, a prova vai ser daqui a um mês e pouco e eu estou ficando super ansiosa.

-Você vai bem, você vai ver.

O sorriso de sua mãe era um incentivo a Kagome. Mesmo que ele não fosse capaz de apagar de sua mente o que havia lembrado, ao menos, podia melhorar o seu dia.

Quando Sesshoumaru ligou, Inuyasha não queria acreditar. Mas, mesmo assim foi até a editora. Dentro do escritório, Sesshoumaru carregava aquela mesma seriedade na face, apesar de que, desta vez, só desta vez, havia um pequenino sorriso cínico em seus lábios, que o entortavam de forma estranha.

O meio – irmão estendeu o objeto para Inuyasha. Ele o pegou.

A primeira impressão de seu livro era sua. Ele a segurou com força. Essa era a sua desgraça, pensou enquanto tocava a capa dura de seu livro.

As letras vermelhas escritas A Aposta. A cor vermelha da paixão e ao mesmo tempo a cor de sangue, a capa preta fúnebre, como se mostrasse tudo que fosse acontecer. O terror. Ele engoliu o cedo em suas mãos estava sua desgraça. O que o destruíra. O que acabaria de uma vez por toda com a sua alegria. Tudo o que havia passado nesses últimos meses, logo se tornaria pó.

Inuyasha colocou o livro sobre a mesa e sentou-se despencando sobre a cadeira. Suas pernas haviam amolecido.

Kagome já havia lido o seu livro? Ela o acompanharia até a palestra do livro? Ela descobriria como ele havia sido cruel...?

Sesshoumaru olhou o meio – irmão sentado na cadeira a frente de sua mesa. Ele não conseguia entender. Havia imaginado que ele pularia de 

felicidade ao segurar esse livro e agora ele estava ali com uma expressão totalmente acabada.

- Inuyasha, o que está acontecendo? –perguntou. Ele estava agindo de forma estranha.

Ele o olhou.

Sesshoumaru retribuiu o olhar com firmeza. Queria respostas. Mas, ele já sabia quais eram.

-Nada. – o irmão disse pegando mais uma vez o livro. –Eu vou indo.

-Certo, bem, daqui a uma semana é a apresentação do livro não se esqueça. –avisou.

-Eu não irei, infelizmente. –falou saindo da sala. O infelizmente saiu como um sussurro. Porém, Sesshoumaru conseguiu muito bem o ouvir.

Inuyasha bateu a porta com força.

Sesshoumaru olhou a porta fechada, balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Ele sabia que o irmão havia errado. Entretanto, ele precisava aprender a pensar antes de agir. Ele precisava crescer e se responsabilizar por seus próprios atos.

Inuyasha voltou para o seu apartamento. Foi para o seu quarto, deitou sobre a sua cama e dormiu.

Os dias que se seguiram não foram fáceis. Era a primeira vez que ele convivia com algo chamado culpa e nunca havia temido tanto. O temor o acompanhava por todos os lugares.

Ele olhava com tanto medo para a porta de seu apartamento. Era como se Kagome fosse bater e começar a gritar. Como se ela descobrisse tudo e viesse tirar satisfações.

Ao sair de casa ele esperava se esbarrar com ela, ver os olhos dela cheios de lágrimas, imaginava ela jogando todas as folhas da cópia de sue livro em sua face. Berrando que ele havia a enganado.

"-Seu idiota! Maldito!" Inuyasha a imaginava gritar.

Porém, esse dia não veio.

Ele se viu se arrumando, colocando um terno, a frente do espelho prestes a fazer a sua apresentação do livro.

Havia anos que ele não usava um terno. Aliás, ele nem possuía um. Sesshoumarua havia dado esse especialmente para a data.

Ele se olhou de terno e gravata a frente do espelho.

Inuyasha se sentiu pequeno.

Sentiu-se miserável.

Ele precisava ligar para Kagome. Ela ia vir ou não?

Kagome terminou de se arrumar. Ela estava usando um vestido vermelho frente única rodado. Ela se sentia de alguma forma poderosa.  
Saiu de seu quarto.

Kikyou não estava em casa.

Nem seu irmão, ele ia dormir na casa de um colega essa noite.

Seu avô assistia televisão na sala. Sua mãe estava na cozinha.

Ela foi até a sala. Seu avô se levantou imediatamente assim que a viu.

-Você está linda! –ele exclamou. –Extremamente linda.

Kagome sorriu. Ela mal se agüentou. Seu sorriso foi crescendo.

Sua mãe apareceu na sala. Ela bateu palmas. –Minha filha é uma princesa.

Kagome se sentiu tão bem ao ouvir a frase da mãe.

Ultimamente estava estudando muito e trabalhando bastante. Mal tinha tempo para se cuidar. Mas, agora, ela ia ver o Inuyasha e por ele, ela tinha que estar extremamente bonita. Porque ela queria o agradar. Justo ele que a fazia tão bem. Seu desejo era fazê-lo se sentir tão bem quanto Kagome se sentia o tendo por perto. Ela queria dar toda a felicidade a ele. Por isso, havia decidido esperar.

Ela esperaria o tempo que fosse.

O tempo que demorasse.

Mesmo se demorasse anos.

Só para que a resposta seja sincera. Para quando ele respondesse, ele tivesse plena certeza de sua resposta.

-Eu vou ligar para Inuyasha. –ela disse.

Assim que tocou no telefone ele tocou. Ela atendeu.

-Alô?

_-Kagome, por favor, venha para o hospital._ –não era a voz de Inuyasha do outro lado da linha. Era a voz de sua irmã. Uma voz aflita com medo.

-O que houve?-Kagome estava confusa. Por que ir ao hospital?

_-É Kaede. Ela foi atropelada._

Kagome levou um susto e afastou o fone do ouvido. –Deus. Kaede foi atropelada. –avisou sua mãe e seu irmão. -Certo Kikyou, minha irmã, me passe o endereço que estamos indo para aí imediatamente. –foi anotando tudo o que Kikyou ia dizendo. O sorriso de Kagome se apagou. Ela nunca 

imaginaria não ir à apresentação de Inuyasha. Ainda mais por um motivo tão grave. Justo Kaede que ela tanto tinha consideração.

Inuyasha andou de um lado para o outro. Ele não podia mais esperar, Kagome não havia ligado. Ele o faria. Ele precisava ter coragem. Ou será que o fato de ela não ligar significava alguma coisa?

-Não! Ela já sabe de tudo. –ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Não podia ser.

Será que ela agüentaria tudo em silêncio?

Recordou-se que uma vez Kikyou disse que Kagome havia visto Kouga a trair e não havia contado a ninguém.

Suspirou.

Ela estava esperando a hora certa para dizer?

Ele engoliu o seco.

O telefone tocou. Pensou algumas vezes antes de atender. Não atendeu. A mensagem caiu na caixa postal. Ele não queria atender.

-_Inuyasha, sou eu Kagome. Eu não poderei ir a sua apresentação. Mil desculpas. Kaede foi atropelada. Preciso ir ao hospital. Boa sorte, depois você me conta como foi. Até._ – a voz de Kagome ecoou pelo apartamento inteiro.

Inuyasha sorriu. Ele nunca poderia imaginar que havia sido salvo justo por Kaede. Sentiu-se um pouco culpado por pensar desta forma.

-A velha coroca me salvo! –exclamou com um estranho brilho nos olhos.

Era essa a verdade.

Não retornou a ligação a Kagome, ela deveria estar ocupada agora. Saiu do apartamento com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele havia escapado dessa e isso era uma grande vitória.

Ao chegar lá no lugar escolhido, uma livraria renomada da cidade, Inuyasha viu que apesar de tudo, havia várias pessoas que tinham vindo o ver. Ele nunca imaginou que apesar de ter mudado de gênero e ainda estar parado por um bom tempo quase falindo ainda haveria quem estivesse interessado em ler algum de seus livros.

Primeiro, ele cumprimentou o seu irmão. Estava tão nervoso que acabou esbarrando em várias pessoas até se aproximar de Sesshoumaru.

Fazia tempos que ele não fazia uma apresentação como essa.

Ele engoliu o seco. Estava de frente a todas àquelas pessoas e precisava começar a falar sobre o seu livro.

-Primeiramente, boa noite. –começou. – Eu agradeço a presença de todos.

Kagome sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe na sala de espera do hospital. Kaede estava sendo operada.

-Tudo vai ficar bem. –disse para acalmar sua mãe. Mas, ela mesma estava extremamente nervosa.

-Onde está o vovô? –perguntou Kikyou que estava em pé ao lado delas.

-Ele foi ao templo rezar. –respondeu Kagome. –Agora, explica-me como aconteceu?

-Eu havia saído para resolver as coisas para o próximo livro, porém, quando eu estava voltando, eu passei na floricultura, Kaede havia me ligado dizendo que precisava conversar comigo. Eu desliguei o carro e quando ela me viu, do outro lado da rua, ela saiu correndo para me encontrar e... –Kikyou abaixou a cabeça derrotada.

-Meu Deus! –exclamou a mãe das duas.

Kaede era alguém muito querido por todos eles. Sempre os ajudando. Esse acidente era demais para todos.

-Eu vou rezar com o avô de vocês. –disse se levantando.

-Tudo vai dar certo, mãe. –Kagome afirmou tentando sorrir. Mas, ela estava triste e tentar se manter forte era muito complicado.

-Eu sei que sim. Agradeço por seu Souta estar na casa de um amigo. –falando isso ela foi se afastando.

Kikyou ocupou o assento que sua mãe estava usando antes.

-Kikyou por que Kaede correria até você? Por que ela precisava falar tão urgentemente com você? –indagou com seriedade. Pensando bem porque tudo parecia estranho.

-Eu acho que é melhor você não saber.

-Como assim? Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei?

-Kagome, você sabe que eu não sou alguém que gosta de mentir, não sabe?

A irmã acenou.

-Então, não me pergunte mais nada. Não quero mentir. Sem contar que eu também não sei exatamente o que é.

Kagome se espantou com o modo áspero que sua irmã falou com ela. Por isso, não perguntou mais nada. Sentiu que o silêncio, nesse momento, era necessário. Mais do que isso, não existia mais o que discutir. Não havia 

mais o que se dizer. Ela não possuía argumentos ou palavras para continuar a questionar. Kikyou não contaria.

Agora era esperar.

–Obrigado a todos. - Inuyasha terminou a apresentação. Sentou-se na mesa posicionada estrategicamente a frente de todos para começar a distribuir os seus autógrafos.

Ele havia esquecido que um dia havia sido consideravelmente renomado e que havia fãs seus espalhados pelo mundo afora. Esses que agora estavam a sua frente para ganhar um autógrafo exclusivo.

Porém, a maioria era para ver a reviravolta do escritor. Como ele havia passado de escritor falido e acabado de romances policiais para o mais próximo candidato a escritor de um romance "romântico" Best-seller.

Bem que, ao se lembrar do final de seu livro, Inuyasha sabia que estava longe de ser exatamente romântico. Aliás, ele não estava se importando muito com isso. A verdade era que ele não fazia idéia se a cópia do seu livro estava ou não com Kagome. Até hoje ela não havia feito nada... Ás vezes pensava que ela estava apenas escolhendo o melhor momento.

Outras achava que a cópia havia ido para o lixo e ninguém havia lido a cópia. Porém, de uma forma ou de outra, logo todos teriam acesso.

Assinou o primeiro livro. Agradeceu a pessoa que o desejou boa sorte e passou para o próximo autógrafo. Aos poucos o seu livro estava sendo divulgado, comprado, invadindo o espaço de todos e sendo descoberto.

Cedo ou tarde Kagome descobriria.

Aí sim, tudo estaria arruinado.

Todos os momentos bons virariam pó.

Kagome se levantou assim que viu o médico. Aproximou-se dele. –Então? –indagou.

Kikyou continuou sentada.

O médico deu um sorriso ameno, singelo e confiante. –Tudo ocorreu como previsto. A operação foi perfeita. A senhora Kaede se encontra dormindo. Se vocês quiserem já podem entrar no quarto. Só que eu peço que seja uma por vez.

Kikyou se levantou. –Eu irei. –ela sabia que a irmã precisava de uns momentos a sós.

Kagome agradeceu mentalmente. Voltou a se sentar vendo a irmã se afastar junto ao médico que a levava até o quarto de Kaede.

-Deus, obrigada. –murmurou fechando os olhos.

Kaede era tão querida. Sofrer um acidente como esse na idade dela e ainda ter que passar por uma cirurgia devido ao atropelamento não era fácil. Kagome pensava também como Inuyasha estava se saindo na apresentação. –Eu espero que esteja tudo bem com ele.

-Ele estará melhor do que você.

Kagome abriu aos olhos ao ouvir aquela voz. –Kouga, o que faz aqui? Não me faça te expulsar do hospital, por favor. Hoje eu não estou bem.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela. Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas, ele a segurou pelo pulso. –Kagome, eu não vim falar de nós.

-Também porque não há mais nós...

-Por favor, desta vez, escuta-me.

Kagome virou-se para ele. Talvez, ela devesse o ouvir.

-Eu não vou te preocupar agora, não quero fazer você sofrer até você fazer a sua prova.

-Como assim?

-Escuta. –ele respirou fundo. –Eu não quero lhe fazer sofrer antes da hora. Por isso, eu lhe peço, estude bastante. Tente ficar longe de tudo que esteja relacionado ao Inuyasha até a sua prova. No final do dia da sua prova, quando você sair da sala, eu vou te esperar lá fora. Então, aí sim, eu vou mostrar algo que vai lhe fazer sofrer. –dizendo isso Kouga levantou. –Até lá. Pense só em estudar. –foi embora.

Kagome não falou nada. O que ele queria dizer? Como assim fazer sofrer? O seu único sofrimento e aflição era saber que Kaede estava no quarto e que havia passado por um momento difícil.

-Filha, - era sua mãe junto ao seu avô. –O que o médico disse?

-Ah, que ela está bem. –disse sorrindo. Saber que Kaede estava bem era um motivo de alegria. –Ele pediu para que cada um a visite por vez, Kikyou está no quarto.

Kagome olhou para a direção que Kouga havia ido.

Sofrer...

Mais do que ele próprio havia a feito sofrer?

**Continua...**

_Olá pessoal como vão? Espero que todos bem._

_Eu demorei! Concordo! Mas, eu estava viajando e quando eu voltei precisei terminar esse capítulo. Sinceramente, eu não gosto tanto dele. Eu o achei com muito detalhe. Precisei escrever coisas que não me agradavam tanto, porém eram necessárias. Kagome não podia ir à apresentação. Isso eu sabia desde sempre. Entretanto, não sei dizer, acho que o capítulo poderia ter sido melhor. Não sei como, isso que me chateia. Sem contar que eu não gostei muito de escrevê-lo._

_Aviso: Pessoal não me matem por as coisas acontecerem dessa forma. Mas, eu peço, por favor, por favor, continuem lendo a fic. Para tirarem todas as suas dúvidas._

_Também leiam Protegendo Você e a minha história. É triste, não há quase nenhum comentário, desanima um pouco. _

_Hoje não vou enrolar, ou não posto absolutamente nada. Isso que dá sair o domingo inteiro. As fics atrasam. Amanhã postarei Protegendo Você, aguardem!_

_Vamos lá:_

_Obrigada pessoal mais uma vez._

Sophie-sama. – Querida, eu fiquei com medo com tantas ameaças. Mas, vou me manter firme. Relaxe um pouco, por favor. Pense o lado bem depois da maré sempre vem a calmaria. Então, nem toda discussão só traz coisas ruins. Então, aguarde. Sobre as músicas, eu as conheço e gosto tanto delas. Principalmente das letras que são lindas, não são? A idéia da serenata, eu gostei. Vou pensar com muito carinho nela. Gostei das sugestões. Aguarde certo? Beijão e abraços e até o próximo capítulo.

Agome-chan. – Certo, você diz não estar nervosa. Não quero lhe ver nervosa. Por isso, vamos manter a calma. Eu só peço que continue lendo. Por favor, mesmo que eles briguem, ou que fiquem separados. Porque a vida é assim. As pessoas nem sempre possuem destinos eternos. Mas, vivem juntas de uma maneira inesquecível. Então, continue lendo, por favor. Beijão e até o próximo capítulo.

Cosette. – OI, querida. Então, foi uma pena mesmo não ter te visto, mas, o próximo, eu vou te procurar até. O Inuyasha conseguiu se livrar da parte da apresentação. Mas, sobre a perda da cópia... Bem, Kouga logo vai entrar em ação. Eu acho. Pode apostar que vou ler os livros. Eu tenho depressão pós-leitura, mas, depende do livro. Eu vejo Doramas também, e também tenho depressão pós-dorama. Espero que entre no blog, goste e comente. 

Obrigada. A gente se vê no próximo evento. Muitos beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

Lilermen. – Ah, os comentários já foram consertados. Pode voltar e lê-los. Olha você está um pouco certa, talvez, (in) felizmente a fic esteja tomando o seu rumo final. Porque tudo nessa vida possui um fim. Mas, pode ficar tranqüila que ainda tem um caminho por aí. Algumas coisas para consertar, para acontecer e para transformar. Aguarde. Até os próximos capítulos, beijinho. Obrigada por ler Protegendo Você, amanhã tem mais dela.

Kaori –san. – Olá! Eu estou postando agora. Desculpe a demora, mais de uma semana. Mas, espero ser perdoada mais uma vez. De nada pelas dicas, depois eu passo mais. Continue lendo Protegendo você. Aguarde os próximos Capítulos de DUH! Beijão e até mais.

Nice Egan. – Uau quantas dicas, eu vou passar ao pessoal no próximo capítulo, certo? Obrigada pela correção do erro. Dê uma passada em meu blog e confira a história. Alguns filmes que você disse eu já vi e são realmente bons, outros ainda não. Pode demorar a postar, faça tudo a seu tempo. Obrigada por ler. Até o próximo capítulo, muitos beijos e até mais.

_É isso, desculpa pessoal se estou sendo breve demais, mas, estou um pouco cansada e para não ficar sem postar no domingo, eu estou me esforçando ao máximo. Muitos beijos e boa semana a todos. O próximo capítulo, aliás, eu não esqueci, as partes deles se seguem abaixo. Fique bem!_

_No próximo capítulo...:_

-Pode ficar tranqüila. –disse Sango com um sorriso no rosto. –Eu vou ajuda Kagome na loja.

-Eu não acredito que esse dia finalmente chegou.

-Por favor, faça o seu melhor, Kagome.

-Obrigada Inuyasha.

Kagome guardou o seu material, levantou-se da mesa, pegou a prova e a entregou ao fiscal. Ela havia terminado.

Kouga a esperava com um sorriso nos lábios.

-O que é isso?

-O seu sofrimento.

_Beijos_

_Até_

_Dani_


	23. Cap23 A descoberta

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.23. – A descoberta_

-Pode ficar tranqüila. –disse Sango com um sorriso no rosto. –Eu vou ajuda Kagome na loja.

-Obrigada Sango. –Kaede agradeceu Sango pela bondade. Devido à operação que havia sofrido estava de cama. Sem condições para trabalhar pó um longo mês. A mãe de Kagome havia se sujeitado a cuidar dela e Sango irei ajudar Kagome na floricultura. O bebê dela ficaria aos cuidados do avô de Kagome, quem o amava e o mimava a cada segundo.

-Agora descanse um pouco. Eu vou indo para a loja. Kagome está me esperando lá.

-Não a deixe se esforçar demais. Você sabe que falta pouco para a prova e ela _precisa_ passar. –disse a senhora reforçando o verbo precisar, pois, ela sabia como a jovem a sua frente, que Kagome precisava passar. Caso não, ela poderia regredir ao estágio que tanto lutou para sair e não há quem nesse mundo anseie por tal coisa.

-Ela vai passar, acredite em mim.

A senhora Kaede sorriu.

Quando Sango chegou à loja, encontrou-a extremamente limpa, com todas as flores cortadas, podadas e arrumadas.

-Se for para você fazer todo o trabalho, eu vou ir para casa e cuidar do meu nenê. –brincou falando a amiga, Kagome, que estava no balcão com um livro de biologia aberto.

-Eu desejo isso mesmo. Você tem que cuidar do seu filho, na idade dele as mães precisa ficar ao lado dos filhos. – Kagome sorriu para a amiga.

-Eu mal consigo te ver. E quando finalmente eu posso vê-la, você simplesmente me expulsa. Nunca pensei que minha presença pudesse ser tão pouco desejada.

-Claro que ela é desejada. Você sabe o quanto. Boba, pare de brincar desse modo. Eu estou feliz de ter você bem perto de mim. Desde que casou com Miroku tem me abandonado.

-Não, não, eu nunca vou te abandonar. Sou sua eterna amiga. –Sango fez uma referência para Kagome. –Alteza, não me diga palavras tão cruéis. Sou eu quem mais quero o seu bem.

-Oh, sim, discípula. Perdoe essa princesa que não sabe medir as palavras.

As duas se encararam e começaram a rir sem parar.

-Você lembra quando brincávamos de rei e rainha na infância? – perguntou Sango a Kagome.

Kagome acenou com a cabeça.

-Miroku, eu sonhava e dizia para mim mesma, eu quero que ele seja o meu príncipe. –Sango falou sonhadora. –Mas, eu achava que ele gostava de você. Eu sempre me repreendia. Eu dizia não posso gostar dele e se ele for correspondido? Mesmo gostando imensamente dele, eu sempre desejava o melhor. Eu sempre desejava que vocês fossem felizes eternamente.

-Mas, na verdade, eu sonhava que Kouga fosse o meu príncipe. –ela não falou mais. Kouga... O que ele tinha a dizer?

Sango percebeu que a amiga estava incomodada com a lembrança. –O que está estudando? –mudou de assunto.

-Biologia. A prova está chegando. Agora tenho menos de duas semanas para estudar. –Kagome respirou fundo. –Por causa, do acidente de Kaede e por ela ter ficado internada por mais de uma semana... Acabei atrasando os estudos.

-Ainda bem que ela passou livre dessa.

-Não diria que foi tão livre.

-É, realmente, mas, podemos dizer que ela está mais forte do que nunca. Eu nunca vi na idade dela e ainda sobreviver a um acidente como aquele. Parece que o motorista se responsabilizou pelo pagamento da hospitalização.

-Sem querer parecer mesquinha, mas foi bom. Ele não deveria ter corrido numa rua como essa que toda hora há quem a atravesse.

-Digamos que ele pagou seu preço.

-Sim.

-Kagome.

-Sim, Sango?

-Vá lá para trás. Se você continuar ao meu lado você não vai estudar absolutamente nada.

-Eu sei.

-Então, vá.

Kagome riu com a ordem da amiga. –Eu vou te obedecer.

-Ah, só uma coisa e aquele cara?

Kagome foi desfazendo o riso. Kouga havia dito para ela não se envolver com nada relacionado à Inuyasha até ela fazer a prova. Ela havia decidido ouvi-lo ao menos uma vez e desde então não havia conversado com Inuyasha.

-Eu ouvi dizer que o livro que ele lançou já está entre os cem mais vendidos. Isso em menos de uma semana. Apesar de que parece que foi um pouco criticado por causa do final, ou algo assim... Eu não sei bem. Eu só 

sei que mesmo com o final totalmente anti-heroíco e realmente surpreendente o livro está fazendo muito sucesso.

-Que bom saber disso.

-Você não sabia?

-Sinceramente, eu nunca mais falei com ele. Aconteceram muitas coisas e há a prova também.

-Certo. Melhor você ir estudar.

Sem dizer mais nada se retirou.

Sango encostou sobre o balcão, sua amiga estava estranha em relação ao suposto namorado. Algo estaria errado? Perguntou-se. De qualquer forma era melhor Kagome pensar só na prova.

Ela precisava passar. Realmente precisava. Além de merecer.

-Ela está estudando tanto. – murmurou para si mesma.

Os dias foram passando... Inuyasha continuou a receber elogios sobre o seu livro e críticas que chegaram a destruí-lo por um dia. Alguns gostavam do final inusitado, outros o criticavam justamente pelo final. Questionava-se se foi certo sobre o fim do livro, mas agora não podia voltar atrás. Sem contar que criticado ou não seu livro estava entre os cem mais lidos em duas semanas e agora fazendo um mês estava entre os 80 mais lindos. Ele nunca pensou que pudesse fazer sucesso desse modo. Não conseguia enxergar o porquê de seu livro ser bom. Mas, conseguia compreender muito bem o dinheiro que estava entrando em seu bolso depois de tanto tempo vazio.

Foi por ter dinheiro que finalmente foi atrás de Kagome, depois de não falar com ela desde o dia de sua apresentação.

-Kagome. -chamou-a assim que a viu saindo de casa. Ele havia vindo até a casa dela por acaso, esse horário ela costumava estar na loja. Mas, ele havia sentido que era melhor ir para casa dela.

Sem contar que apesar de estar domado por coragem por finalmente a ver tendo dinheiro e podendo sustentar qualquer vício dela. Ele estava morrendo de medo por dentro. Esperando ela gritar com ele, berrar e bater em sua face.

-Oi. Como vai? –ela perguntou com doçura.

Isso fez com que ele se acalmasse e ao mesmo tempo o inquietasse. Ela estava doce por que não sabia de nada ou só estava esperando o melhor momento?

-Bem e você?

-Também. Hoje é o dia da minha prova.

Ele sorriu, porém, sentiu-se decepcionado, ele pensou em levá-la para algum lugar. –Por isso, você não está no trabalho essa hora.

-Sim. Eu deveria estar, mas, como é o dia da prova...

-Eu sei.

-Eu não acredito que esse dia finalmente chegou. –ela falou sorrindo.

-Por favor, faça o seu melhor, Kagome.

-Obrigada Inuyasha. Eu vou fazer.

-Estudou bastante? Com certeza, não?

-Eu espero que o suficiente ao menos.

-Aposto que sim. Melhor, mais do que isso, com toda a certeza.

-Esperamos. –ela o olhou com intensidade. Em sua mente a lembrança de Kouga dizendo para ela não se envolver com nada relacionado ao Inuyasha até esse dia. –Eu ouvi que o seu livro está entre os oitenta mais lidos.

-É. –ele ficou com vergonha. Respirou fundo. –Você já o leu?

A imagem de Kouga falando para ela não se relacionar com nada que viesse de Inuyasha. Ela nem sabia do que falava o livro. Havia confiado em Kouga, sem nem saber o motivo. Kagome havia o obedecido cegamente.

-Leu? –ele perguntou novamente.

-Não. –ela balançou a cabeça. –Não.

Ele suspirou aliviado. –Ah...

-Mas, vou ler. –ela disse sem sorrir.

Ele não falou nada.

-Eu vou indo a prova é logo.

-Boa sorte com a prova.

-Mais uma vez obrigada.

Ela foi se afastando. Inuyasha não havia lhe dado um único aperto de mãos. Não havia lhe abraçado e muito menos a beijado. A distância havia sido um mês e ele não havia demonstrado afeição alguma.

Kagome tentou sorrir, mas os seus lábios apenas entortaram. –Não vou pensar nisso. – sussurrou.

Inuyasha encostou-se em um poste. Ela disse que ia ler o livro. Ele queria que ela lesse. Ele queria mesmo que ela pudesse gostar do livro. Mas, como? Como fazê-la gostar?

Inuyasha tirou a carteira do bolso e a abriu.

-Para que esse dinheiro se eu vou te perder? –perguntou-se.

Ela entrou na sala extremamente nervosa. Hoje era o dia decisivo. Quando colocaram a prova sobre a sua mesa, o lápis que estava segurando tremia junto com a sua mão.

-Eu vou conseguir. –encorajou-se.

Sem mais começou a fazer a prova. Esvaziou a sua mente e deixou que os problemas fossem esquecidos. Era incrível. Era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia.

Ela havia estudado muito e não ia perder. Ela ia conseguir pelo menos desta vez.

A sua mão parecia ser mexer sozinha. Mesmo com tanta coisa acontecendo ela estava conseguindo.

Acabou!

Kagome guardou o seu material, levantou-se da mesa, pegou a prova e a entregou ao fiscal. Ela havia terminado. Ela havia terminado e agora era só esperar. Saiu da sala com um ar pensativo e lembrou-se que Kouga havia dito que ela deveria se encontrar com ele.

Ela realmente deveria?

Ela estava curiosa. Ela iria.

Quando chegou perto dos portões, Kouga a esperava com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela não esperava vê-lo sorrindo, mas, também não esperava vê-lo entristecido. Ele estava encostado em sua moto com um envelope nas mãos.

-Olá.

-Você realmente veio. –ele disse ainda com o sorriso. –Eu estou feliz.

-Não fique muito.

-Na verdade, é a sua presença que me faz feliz porque o que eu vou falar é...

-Se você quer só me elogiar eu vou embora. –ela fez menção de ir embora.

-Não! –ele exclamou. –Suba na moto. –ordenou.

-Eu não vou fazer isso. –ela balançou a cabeça.

Ele subiu na moto. – Por favor, me siga.

Ela ainda fez que não com a cabeça, mas, acabou subindo. Fazia tempos que ela não subia na moto de Kouga, vasculhou em sua mente qual fora a última vez e não encontrou. Ela simplesmente havia se esquecido completamente. Não havia nesse instante memória alguma da última vez de ter subido na moto de Kouga. Ela podia lembrar-se de outras vezes, mas, nunca a última.

Ele deu o envelope para ela segurar.

-Coloque na sua mochila.

-O que é isso? –ela perguntou com curiosidade.

-O seu sofrimento. –ele respondeu sério.

Ela não o questionou e guardou o envelope na mochila.

-Segure firme porque eu vou acelerar.

Primeiro ela só segurou nas roupas dele, entretanto, quando ele deu partida e começou a correr Kagome se sentiu obrigada a envolver a cintura dele com seus braços. Kouga estava correndo demais.

Inuyasha havia ido buscar Kagome. Ele queria parabenizá-la pela prova, queria levá-la para jantar e comemorar com ela a situação. Mas, assim que chegou perto da faculdade ele a avistou com alguém. Não se aproximou para poder observar melhor.

-Lobo. –murmurou ao notar quem estava com Kagome. Viu-a vacilar antes de finalmente subir na moto dele, viu-a colocando um envelope dentro da mochila, segurando as roupas dele e a cintura quando ele acelerou. Eles foram se distanciando... Inuyasha permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

-Kagome, o que você está fazendo? –questionou-se.

Ela estava o traindo?

Justamente com aquele lobo maldito? Justo ele que havia a feito sofrer imensamente?

Era só Inuyasha sumir por uns tempos que ela lhe dava uma rasteira? Traia? Falsa! Dissimulada! Pensou com raiva. Ele não conseguia brecar os pensamentos que invadiam a sua mente. Ele começou a espumar de raiva.

-O que você está pensando? –berrou.

Algumas pessoas que estavam por perto o encararam assustadas.

Ele começou a ofegar raivoso. Sem pensar socou o muro da faculdade. Colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça. A mão direita que havia batido contra o muro doía imensamente, latejava de dor, estava um pouco ralada.

Ele sentou-se sobre a sarjeta. Tantos olhos o cercavam. Alguns risos podiam ser ouvidos.

Conseguiu ouvir alguém dizendo que ele estava louco.

-Pobrezinho, tão novo, mas tão louco.

Algumas caras assustadas. Caretas. Rostos espantados e alarmados com o seu desespero.

Kagome estava o traindo, conclui em pensamentos. Kagome estava o traindo com o ex dela. Justamente com ele.

Ele perderia Kagome.

Ele sabia disso... De um jeito ou de outro, ele perderia. Tudo devido a seu livro.

Ou porque ela o leria.

Ou porque o medo de ser descoberto o faria se afastar dela.

Mas, ele não queria. Ele não queria a perder.

-Não. –ele murmurou.

Por que seu coração estava doendo tanto?

Kagome sentou-se na poltrona. – Porque me trouxe aqui?

-No apartamento que deveria ser nosso?

-Sim. –ela murmurou. A decoração havia mudado. Não havia uma única peça que estivesse igual. Somente as estruturas das paredes continuavam intactas.

-Eu achei que seria o lugar mais seguro.

-E a Ayame?

O seu coração batia tão forte. Ele queria a matar por dentro era isso?

-Ela está fora.

-Como assim?

-Ela está viajando a trabalho.

-Entendo. –Kagome olhou para os próprios pés. –Você quer me matar é isso? Destruir-me até não sobrar nada? Não sabe que sofro por voltar a esse lugar.

-Eu sei que sofre.

-Então, por quê? –ela questionou levantando a cabeça e o encarando. Os olhos marejados.

-Não chore ainda. Abra o envelope. –ele disse se sentando no sofá.

Ela abriu o obedecendo cegamente. Não sabia por que o obedecia, mas, sentia que deveria.

-Agora, eu vou deixá-la ler a vontade. Você vai precisar de tempo para assimilar tudo, mas, eu já vou avisando que o que eu li eu não gostei.

-Por quê? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Você vai entender.

Kagome olhou para o bloco de folhas, na primeira página estava escrito A Aposta e o nome do Inuyasha. –O que...?

-Sim, é o livro dele. Leia. Kagome, esse é o seu sofrimento. Eu não queria que fosse desse modo, não me faz bem fazer tudo desse jeito, mas, eu realmente quero lutar pelo que eu anseio. –dizendo isso ele levantou do sofá. –Eu vou tomar um banho para lhe deixar a vontade.

Ela acenou sem responder. Virou a primeira página. Como o livro de Inuyasha, o seu namorado, aquele que ela esperaria uma resposta poderia lhe trazer tanta dor e sofrimento? Kouga deveria estar blefando.

Começou a ler...

_Era uma noite qualquer, quando ele a viu. A lua brilhava e iluminava todos os casais que ali estavam... Mas, ele podia afirmar com todas as letras que como ela nenhuma mulher era, os cabelos negros estavam em uma trança embutida, os olhos da cor do céu a meia-noite eram escondidos por óculos ovais com a armação rosa. Toda sua beleza era escondida pela aquela trança, por aqueles óculos e pelas suas vestes. Uma saia até os pés, na cor cinza um pouco desbotada e uma camisa de mangas compridas. Além, dos cadernos que carregava debaixo do braço._

_Ele suspirou com aquela visão, ela não era bonita. Não, mas, mesmo assim chamou a atenção dele sobre ela. Levantou-se de onde estava - um banco em uma praça qualquer. Ele caminhou lentamente até ela. Disse um "oi" e só. Ela tímida o encarou por alguns minutos, parecia confusa. Talvez, estivesse desconfiada... Dava para perceber que ela não falava muito com estranhos._

_Ou seria com qualquer... __**Homem?**__Não evitou rir por dentro. Queria tirar uma da cara dela?Boa pergunta... Ele queria saber. Aliás, ele sabia o que ele queria e muito bem._

Ela parou. –O que é isso?

"_(...) os cabelos negros estavam em uma trança embutida, os olhos da cor do céu a meia-noite eram escondidos por óculos ovais com a armação rosa. Toda sua beleza era escondida pela aquela trança, por aqueles óculos e pelas suas vestes. Uma saia até os pés, na cor cinza um pouco desbotada e uma camisa de mangas compridas."_

Ela leu novamente essa parte. –Sou... Sou... Sou eu. –gaguejou. A descrição era perfeita. Ela não usava óculos na cor rosa, mas, os seus óculos eram enormes antes. O seu modo de vestir, as suas traças, tudo. Era ela descrita, a sua antiga. Como ela era antes. O que Inuyasha pretendia com isso?

Continuou lendo.

A cada palavra, a cada situação, cada pequeno detalhe, Kagome ia se deparando com a sua história. Era ela ali. Era a Kagome antiga, a tola Kagome, aquela que ele havia ajudado e que ele satirizava com palavras cruéis a cada parágrafo.

O seu modo de ser ou o seu modo de se vestir, ele ria com o seu personagem. Ria e se envergonhava dela. Tudo era parecido, o jeito dela, os personagens, um sendo a sua irmã ou sendo o Kouga. A sua história estava ali descrita totalmente a cada palavra. Difamada. Praticamente uma biografia que transformava Inuyaha ou seria Hugo em um verdadeiro herói!

Kagome sentiu as lágrimas nascerem mais uma vez. Ela não suportou, deixou-as cair uma a uma sobre o papel.

_Havia conseguido a fisgar, capturar, torná-la sua amante, enamorada, tirando ela do caminho de Severo. (...) Karina quem Hugo verdadeiramente amava, porém, não podia ter. Karina como ele a desejava. Aquele beijo marcaria o ápice de sua felicidade. Uma felicidade que não podia ser realizada. Existiam motivos maiores. Os quais ele não podia se opor. Porém, agora tudo estava acabando._

Kagome soltou um gemido de dor ao ler essa parte. Seria isso verdade ou simplesmente invenção? A realidade se misturava com a ficção no livro de Inuyasha. Ela estava confusa. Mesmo assim continuou. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ser tão rápida com a leitura, mas, o livro não era grande e a história lhe interessava. Era toda a sua dor marcada como ferro em brasa naquelas folhas de papel... Agora já distribuídas nacionalmente.

_Era amor. Essa era a explicação. O amor explicava tudo com toda a certeza._

_FIM_

Kagome jogou aquelas folhas longe assim que terminou de ler. Ela estava com dor de cabeça de tanto chorar. Havia passado horas desde que havia chegado ao apartamento. Kouga havia ficado trancado o tempo todo no quarto, porém, ao ouvir o barulho do bloco batendo contra a estante apareceu.

-Terminou? –ele perguntou assim que chegou à sala. Ao ver os olhos dela vermelho sangue e as lágrimas dela não falou nada, aproximou-se e a abraçou com força. Ele já havia entendido que ela havia acabado.

-O que foi isso? –ela perguntou para Kouga. A sua voz saiu trêmula.

-Eu disse que era o seu sofrimento.

Ela não falou mais nada, agarrou-se na roupa dele e chorou o mais alto que pôde. Não se importava de não voltar para casa hoje, já estava tarde afinal. Não se importava com mais nada. O que Inuyasha pensou quando fez isso? Ele estava louco?

-Desculpa. –Kouga murmurou no ouvido dela.

Ela não respondeu só continuou a molhar a roupa dele com as suas lágrimas.

Inuyasha encarou o telefone mais de uma vez, antes de ter coragem e ligar para Kagome. Ele sabia que estava perto da meia noite e isso era extremamente tarde, mas, ele não suportaria.

-Alô?

-_Oi, Inuyasha. É aqui a Kikyou._ –ela atendeu do outro lado da linha.

-Oi Kikyou. A Kagome está?

-_Como assim? Ela não está com você?_

-O quê?

-_Ela ainda não voltou para casa e pensamos que ela estava com você e..._

Ele não suportou e desligou na cara dela.

Foi até o quarto e deitou-se sobre a sua cama.

Kagome estava definitivamente o traindo.

-Como você pode fazer isso comigo? –perguntou fechando os olhos.

Uma raiva imensa nascia em seu peito. Por quanto tempo ele a seguraria?

**Continua...**

_Olá pessoal! Como vão? O domingo é um dia sagrado porque é o dia que na maior parte das vezes eu posto os novos capítulos. Agora minhas aulas vão voltar acreditam? Eu não! Eu queria um mês a mais de férias vou começar as aulas super podre, mas, tudo bem..._

_Mesmo assim eu vou me esforçar para postar os novos capítulos sempre uma vez por semana. Como não vou viajar mais tão cedo (descobri que nas férias é ainda mais complicado porque viajo e saiu mais...) escreverei mais fácil._

_O próximo capítulo não está pronto totalmente, mas, falta bem pouco para o final dele. Infelizmente, ele acompanha esse clima extremamente chato que está presente principalmente desde dois capítulos atrás. Aquela _

_sensação angustiante de que alguma coisa vai dar errado. Ou pior, já está dando errado. Completamente errado._

_Então, vamos dar uma olhada no que vai acontecer no Próximo Capítulo:_

-Você já beijou Inuyasha? –a irmã perguntou com raiva.

- O quê? –Kikyou não entendeu a pergunta.

A lágrima percorreu toda a face de Kagome e morreu em sua boca. –Quanto tempo você achou que poderia sustentar essa farsa?

-Kagome, não, por favor, não vá.

-Kagome, o que está acontecendo? –perguntou Sango com doçura.

-É o fim! –ela exclamou colocando a cabeça sobre o colo da amiga.

_Realmente, não há dúvidas de que será um capítulo com muitas tristezas._

_Mas, depois da tempestade vem a calmaria._

_Pessoal! Antes de eu responder os comentários peço mais uma vez! Leiam minha história:_

_A garota: Desordem._

_Vocês vão se divertir com ela!_

_Dani-i(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com – Entrem e se divirtam ao extremo._

_Logo haverá o segundo capítulo._

_Vamos aos comentários:_

Cosette – OI, querida, como andas? Sim, o Inuyasha teve sorte até agora, ou melhor, agora ele não tem mais sorte, não há sorte ou azar. Agora é a hora das conseqüências, pois, todos os nossos atos refletem e trazem reação. O Kouga não quer ver Kagome sofrer, mas, mais forte do que isso é o fato de ele ser extremamente egoísta e por desejá-la acima de tudo ele a quer, mesmo que ela chore um mar de lágrimas, antes de ele a conseguir. A traição de Kouga... Ainda saberemos mais sobre ela. O acidente com Kaede também será esclarecido. Tudo a seu tempo e o tempo está encurtando, pobre Inuyasha. Espero te ver aqui no próximo capítulo! Muitos beijos e boa semana. Obrigada por comentar no meu blog, logo haverá um próximo capítulo.

Sophie-sama. – Olá! Tudo certo? Espero que sim! Realmente o Kouga pode estar fazendo algo que vai se arrepender. Acho que na minha fic os personagens não pensam muito nas conseqüências dos próprios atos. Na verdade, acho que isso acontece na vida real também. Então, no fim, sempre há aquele arrependimento. De qualquer forma, Kouga também não é um santo, não é? Ele traiu Kagome! Certo que Inuyasha fez o mesmo, mas, de uma maneira diferente. No livro de Inuyasha o Hugo gostava de Karen, mas ele supriu todos os seus sentimentos até o final, aliás, ele queria era dinheiro e a liberdade da mãe. Então, eu acho que entre as duas irmãs e a mãe, a que ele mais amava era a mãe. Espero te ver no próximo capítulo, se puder passe no meu blog.

Lilermen. – Olá, como andas? Olha eu concordo com você sobre ficar enrolando e criar tramas paralelos. Eu não gosto muito quando a história fica inventando moda. É triste ver que tudo tem um final, principalmente, essa fic que eu tenho o maior amor, porém, eu prefiro acabá-la da melhor forma possível. O Kouga só apressou as coisas, cedo ou tarde ela saberia e poderia ser melhor ou pior ainda. Não há como saber. O que há como saber são as conseqüências que estão aparecendo agora pelos atos de Inuyasha, é só aguardar. As frases não eram as últimas, mas, com certeza eram de impacto. Te vejo no próximo capítulo, beijos. Dê uma passada no meu blog!

Agome chan. – Olá, tudo bom? Eu sei que estou sendo má com a Kagome, aliás, eu sempre sou. Em todas as minhas fanfics ela sofre e isso é de partir o coração, porém, eu acredito que antes de sentirmos o prazer há a dor. Antes, de termos a felicidade nós sofremos. O próximo capítulo será triste... Não vou falar como ou se vai haver uma reconciliação, mas, gostei muito da sua idéia, vou analisá-la com carinho. Agora sobre Protegendo você, aguarde, amanhã mesmo sairá mais um capítulo fresquinho dela e cheio de emoção, pode apostar. Passe no meu blog se puder e leia A garota: Desordem. Até o próximo capítulo, beijão.

Lory Higurashi. – Opa, como vai? Eu concordo plenamente com você, a Kagome, a nossa querida Kagome que passou de um pato feio para um cisne glamuroso, não merece tanto sofrimento. Sobre o Kouga, eu o acho FDP também, mas, acima de tudo ele é um grande de um egoísta marrento. E o Inuyasha, prefiro não comentar muito, você pode tirar suas próprias conclusões. Até o próximo capítulo, passe no meu blog se puder, beijos!

Nice Egan. – Olá, como vai? Obrigada por ter comentado no meu blog, estou feliz que tenha gostado da história. Eu vou aceitar a sua dica, o próximo capítulo ainda está sendo feito, no meio de agosto eu o posto. 

Agora sobre a fic: Sim, o Inuyasha está se arrependendo e se remoendo por tudo, sem contar que ele agora acha que está sendo traído, não por muito tempo! Ele verá quem o real traidor. Você pegou o lado ruim do Kouga, ele é egoísta! Esse é o maior erro dele. A história Kikyou e Kaede também vai ser esclarecida e em breve. Afinal, queira ou não, a fanfic está perto de um fim, infelizmente. Obrigada por tudo, continue me mandando críticas construtivas, beijos.

_É isso aí pessoal! _

_Boa semana a todos_

_Até o próximo capítulo, provavelmente, no final desta semana, entre sexta e domingo._

_Beijos_

_Dani_


	24. Cap24 Farsa Acabada

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.24. – Farsa Acabada._

Kagome só apareceu em casa no dia seguinte. Havia passado a noite no apartamento de Kouga, aquele que deveria ter sido deles e que agora ele vivia com Ayame. Ela pensou que seria sofrido voltar àquele lugar, porém, nada se comparava a dor que estava sentindo agora. Sentada no sofá noite adentro, releu a história de Inuyasha quanta vez pôde. Sem que Kouga a interrompesse já que estava dormindo no quarto.

Assim que colocou os pés dentro de casa, Kikyou apareceu vestindo seu pijama, afinal não passava das seis da manhã.

-Onde você esteve? –perguntou Kikyou. –Inuyasha ligou e disse que você não estava com ele, com quem estava?

Kagome não respondeu.

-Onde estava? –Kikyou perguntou mais uma vez. – E com quem? –sua voz ia ficando mais nervosa e preocupada.

-Você já beijou Inuyasha? –a irmã perguntou com raiva.

- O quê? –Kikyou não entendeu a pergunta.

-Você já o beijou ou isso é só algo da imaginação dele? Me responda!

-Não! Nunca! De onde você tirou essa idéia? –Kikyou perguntou confusa e com raiva. O que estava acontecendo com Kagome?

Kagome soltou um riso entristecido e murcho. –Então, só foi imaginação dele.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Você já leu o novo livro dele?

-Não, eu ainda...

-Leia, você vai amar. –ela jogou o bloco com as folhas sobre a irmã.

-Kagome, o quê? –Kikyou pegou o bloco com raiva. –O que você está pensando? Enlouqueceu menina?

Kagome não respondeu.

A mãe de Kagome apareceu na sala. –O que está a...? Kagome, isso são horas?

A filha olhou para a mãe. –Eu estou de saída.

-Como assim? Você acabou de chegar! –exclamou Kikyou.

Sem olhar para a irmã, Kagome saiu novamente deixando sua mochila sobre o chão.

-O que houve com ela? –perguntou-se.

-Eu estou com um péssimo pressentimento. –disse a mãe se sentando sobre o sofá. –Por favor, querida, traga-me um copo de água. Eu não estou passando bem.

-Sim, mãe. –Kikyou a olhou com preocupação e a obedeceu.

Acordou com o som da campainha tocando sem parar, quem seria o louco que a tocaria tão cedo? Levantou-se em um pulo. Deveria ser Sesshoumaru ele sempre aparecia nas piores horas.

Abriu a porta.

Inuyasha assim que a viu não conseguiu evitar que a raiva mais uma vez brotasse dentro do seu peito.

Kagome lhe deu um sorriso que não o agradou e entrou sem pedir permissão.

-Kagome, o que faz aqui a essa hora da manhã? –perguntou tentando ser o mais doce possível. Sem demonstrar a sua raiva. Como ela podia ter coragem de aparecer aqui...? Ela estava com a mesma roupa que no dia anterior... Ela teria passado a noite fora? Mil pensamentos invadiram a mente de Inuyasha.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos sem dizerem nada.

-Então? –ele quis saber quebrando o silêncio. Queria parecer calmo, porém, estava complicado. Ele tinha plena certeza que ela estava o traindo. –Veio me contar o que estava fazendo a noite toda?

Ela o encarou sem entender.

-Vamos, fale de uma vez por todas que passou a noite com aquele lobo maldito! –ele não agüentou e acabou explodindo.

Ela continuou sem falar.

-Eu vi vocês dois juntos. Kikyou me disse que até a meia noite você não havia voltado. O que andou fazendo? Divertiu-se muito? –indagou com ódio. Muito ódio.

Aqueles olhos azuis. Malditos olhos azuis. Tão puros. Inuyasha não queria que as coisas fossem desse jeito.

Ela deu um passo para se aproximar dele.

-Inuyasha. –ela o chamou. –Vamos terminar. –ela falou com doçura. – Porque existem momentos em que não dá mais. Não são todos os casais que estão destinados a viverem juntos eternamente. Eu acho que eu e você, um ajudou o outro, porém, não estamos destinados a viver como um casal para todo o sempre. Mas, seja como for eu ainda tenho muito apreço por você. –ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Inuyasha esbugalhou os olhos. Era as mesmas palavras que estavam em seu livro, que Hugo falava para Karina, só que um pouco modificadas.

- Desculpa por tudo. Eu não quero parecer ingrata, você me salvou da escuridão em que eu estava. Você me trouxe a luz como um anjo. Você me fez tão bem. Trouxe-me de volta a realidade. Salvou-me e protegeu-me de tudo. Eu não tenho palavras para lhe agradecer.– Kagome continuou. Cada palavra era exatamente igual às escritas no livro. - Eu me sinto uma monstra e... Porém, mas, é... Ah! –ela foi dizendo fazendo alguns gestos. - Inuyasha, por favor, me entenda. Eu sei que você sabe que ninguém é obrigado a ficar com ninguém. E que você sabe que eu só quero o seu bem acima de tudo. Eu quero que você fique bem sempre. –ela disse com um sorriso entristecido. Uma lágrima nasceu no olho de Kagome. - Não mandamos no coração. Eu quero o seu bem. Como eu sei que você quer o meu. – o sorriso dela foi morrendo aos poucos.

Inuyasha entreabriu a boca. Ela havia decorado o seu livro.

-Inuyasha, seja feliz. –ela murmurou como Hugo havia desejado a Karen em seu livro.

Inuyasha cambaleou.

A lágrima percorreu toda a face de Kagome e morreu em sua boca. –Quanto tempo você achou que poderia sustentar essa farsa?

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça, não conseguia a encarar. –Desde quando...?

-Eu sei sobre o livro?

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Ontem, Kouga veio me buscar depois da prova e me entregou um envelope com uma cópia do seu livro.

Então, havia sido nas mãos daquele lobo nojento que havia parado a cópia do seu livro. Aquela que quase havia entregado a Kagome, talvez, se tivesse feito isso antes... Tudo pudesse ser diferente.

Kagome não havia o traído.

-Como você pôde? Você colocou a minha vida em papéis e publicou! Com que direito?

Ele não respondeu.

Ela fungou. – Se ao menos tivesse me contado... Você faz a minha caveira no livro, ridiculariza-me o tempo todo. –as lágrimas iam caindo sem ela 

poder evitar. – Você nem ao menos gosta de mim... Isso é real? Você se aproximou de mim por causa da minha irmã?

Inuyasha a encarou. Ele estava sem palavras.

-Vamos! Conta! O que mais vai acontecer? Você acha que eu posso sofrer ainda mais sabendo disso ou não? Você consegue saber o quanto tudo está doendo dentro de mim? Você sabe dizer o quanto?

-Eu... No começo, eu precisava escrever um livro sobre amor e...

-Aí você me encontrou: A trouxa.

-Não!

-Não minta para mim, Inuyasha! –ela berrou com raiva. –Pára de uma vez por todas de mentir, eu estou cansada de mentiras.

-Kagome, eu... –ele fez menção de encostar no rosto dela.

Ela bateu na mão dele. – Nunca mais! Nunca mais encoste em mim. Eu não quero mais te ver, eu não quero mais ver o seu rosto ou ouvir o seu nome.

-Kagome, eu, entenda, eu...

Ela ofegava. – Inuyasha, você realmente me trouxe a luz. Mas, agora está me jogando na escuridão novamente. Sem dó nem piedade. –ela murmurou. A voz embargada por causa do choro.

-Eu disse que ia te esperar... Mas, para quê? Você nunca ia me dar uma resposta ia? Eu sou só o seu brinquedo... –ela não estava mais suportando.

-Não! Não diga isso, por favor. Você nunca foi um brinquedo!

-Não minta! –ela berrou.

-Talvez, no começo, eu... Mas, agora é...

-Pára! Pára! –ela exclamava com dor. –Chega! Eu não quero ouvir.

-Kagome, por favor, eu...

-Eu não vou ouvir. Eu sei que não há uma única palavra que venha da sua boca e seja verdade. –ela disse se virando. –Eu estou cansada de mentiras. Cansada!

-Kagome, não, por favor, não vá.

Ela não quis o ouvir, saiu porta afora. Descendo as escadas o mais rápido que conseguia. Inuyasha a seguiu.

-Escuta, por favor. –ele gritava.

-Eu não vou ouvir. –ela retrucava.

Assim, que ela avistou a porta que dava para a recepção ela abriu com força derrubando algumas pessoas que estavam atrás dela para abri-la.

Inuyasha pulou essas pessoas que os xingaram com ódio.

-Cuidado! –uma pessoa exclamou com raiva.

Kagome saiu do prédio e correu pela rua, um carro quase a pegou de raspão.

Inuyasha parou nesse instante. Não importava mais. Ele a observou correr para longe. Ela estava fugindo dele. Inuyasha estava perdendo Kagome. Caiu de joelhos sobre a calçada. Esticou o seu braço como se pudesse pegá-la com sua mão.

Mas, ele não podia.

Kagome estava indo embora e era para sempre.

Então, as lágrimas vieram. Aos poucos, mas sem delicadeza alguma. Explodiram de seus olhos como jatos de água salgada. Dois rios de água salina escorreram por seu rosto, morrendo no fim do queixo ou no canto da boca.

Fazia anos que Inuyasha não chorava.

Mesmo com tantas dificuldades. Fazia anos que ele não se sentia tão mal e tão perdido. Fazia tempo que ele não era obrigado a sentir uma dor tão grande.

Mas...

Mas, o que ele podia fazer?

O que havia para ser feito?

A resposta não vinha. Era provável que não vinha porque não havia resposta.

Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e continuou a chorar como um bebê. Como se fosse um bezerro desmamado. Chorou.

Kagome correu sem olhar para trás. Ela não queria vê-lo. Ela estava tão magoada, imensamente infeliz. Por que ele havia sido tão falso?

Tomou a direção da floricultura. Quando chegou perto e viu Sango ali olhando o movimento, acelerou e correu até ela a abraçando bem forte.

Sango retribuiu o abraço sem entender. Beijou a testa da amiga com meiguice. Depois a conduziu até a parte do escritório. Ali havia uma mesa típica de escritório com um monte de papéis e duas mesas grandes cheias de flores, laços e cestas, nelas se faziam os arranjos. Num canto havia um sofá. Com delicadeza Sango fez Kagome sentar nele e sentou-se ao lado dela.

Encarou por alguns segundos. Sua amiga estava fragilizada. Alguma coisa havia acontecido. Mas, o quê?

Ela pensou que nunca veria a amiga num estado tão ruim, porém, ela estava enganada. Kagome chorava sem parar soluçando.

Sango suspirou. Não havia jeito, ela precisava perguntar o que era que estava fazendo Kagome ficar nesse estado.

-Kagome, o que está acontecendo? –perguntou Sango com doçura.

-É o fim! –ela exclamou colocando a cabeça sobre o colo da amiga.

-O fim do quê? –Sango fez outra pergunta. Deveria induzir Kagome a contar.

-O meu fim.

Sango nesse instante levantou a cabeça de Kagome e a segurou pelos ombros. –Nunca diga isso! –exclamou com raiva. –Você nunca mais diga isso!

Kagome engoliu o seco, nunca havia visto Sango tão brava. As lágrimas foram seguradas pelo susto. –Desculpa. –pediu.

-Tudo bem, eu acabei me exaltando. Mas, diga Kagome, o que houve?

Kagome encarou a amiga. –Você sabe o livro de Inuyasha?

-Ah sim, eu ouvi dizer que está fazendo um grande sucesso, principalmente, pelo final inesperado. Parece que todos querem saber como ele acaba.

Kagome virou o rosto. Ela não queria encarar a amiga. –Então, existe alguma coisa sobre ele ser a biografia de alguém?

-Não, eu nunca ouvi falar di... Kagome, quem é a pessoa que foi baseada o livro? –Sango perguntou começando a se exaltar novamente.

Kagome não virou o rosto.

-Kagome, quem é?

Kagome continuou não encarando a amiga.

Sango levantou-se com raiva. –Ele se baseou na sua vida?

A amiga apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-Como?

-No livro... Leia o livro, você vai ver tudo o que ele pensava realmente de mim.

Sango bufou com raiva. –Esse... Esse...

-Eu já acabei tudo com ele. Eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais. Nunca mais! Eu não quero! Não quero! Nunca mais! –Kagome começou a chorar de forma intensa novamente. A sua voz a cada frase ia ficando aguda e histérica.

Sango a puxou para um abraço.

Ali com Kagome sentada no sofá e ela em pé. Abraçou-a bem forte, afundando a cabeça da amiga sobre o seu estômago.

-Descanse um pouco. – Sango sugeriu ao se afastar.

Kagome limpou as lágrimas, conduzida pela amiga deitou-se sobre o sofá. O sono veio rápido, afinal havia passado uma noite em claro.

Sango ficou a observando um pouco, com carinho passou a mão sobre a fronte da amiga e beijou-a com delicadeza.

-Por que você sofre tanto? –perguntou.

Era um destino? Pensou.

Nas pontas do pé caminhou até o telefone, que ficava ao lado da estante da TV, em uma cômoda que possuía alguns livros empilhados. Discou o número que tanto conhecia.

-Alô?

-_Alô? Miroku falando_. –a voz do outro lado respondeu.

-Miroku, aconteceu de novo. –ela falava baixo para não acordar Kagome.

-_O quê?_

-Aconteceu de novo.

-_Alguma coisa errada com a nossa criança?_ –a voz de Miroku tornou-se aflita e aguda.

-Não. –ela murmurou com tranqüilidade. –É sobre Kagome, mais uma vez... Não igual, mas... A mesma coisa. Ela estava em choque e... –Sango foi falando baixinho sem conseguir formular frase alguma.

-_Acalme-se. Deixe-me entender. Sua voz está baixa. A Kagome está em choque?_

-Sim. O Inuyasha, ele a usou para fazer o livro.

-_Eu sei._

-Como assim?

-_Kikyou me contou. Bem, eu vou ter que desligar porque eu não posso falar muito aqui no trabalho, quando eu chegar conversamos. Cuide da Kagome até lá e, por favor, ligue para a família dela e avise que está tudo bem. Te amo, certo? Até._

-Eu também te amo. –ela murmurou e desligou o telefone.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos de Kagome. Sem desviar o olhar discou o telefone da casa da amiga e esperou alguém atender.

A voz rouca da mãe dela apareceu junto a um suspiro cansado no outro lado da linha:

-_Alô? É você Kagome?_

-Não, tia, sou eu Sango.

-_Oi, Sango... _–o desanimo era nítido.

-Eu liguei para avisar que Kagome está aqui na minha casa.

-_Como assim?_

-Ah, bem... Eu explico depois, você tem como tomar conta da floricultura por hoje? Eu sei que eu que deveria fazer isso, mas...

-_Claro, claro._

-Só, bem... Eu gostaria que você não preocupasse a Kaede e...

-_Desculpa, querida, porém, é impossível, a loja é dela afinal e todos estamos sendo atingidos pelo o que a Kagome está passando._

-Sim...

-_De qualquer forma, eu lhe peço que cuide de minha filha, eu cuidarei do resto aqui._

-Certo. Obrigada. Tchau. –sem esperar resposta desligou. Sango sentiu suas pernas moles e sentou-se sobre a poltrona ao lado do sofá que Kagome estava deitada.

-Isso é o seu destino? –perguntou bem baixinho para que nem ela mesma pudesse ouvir.

Kagome se mexeu de leve no sofá, seu braço foi estendido e caiu sofá abaixo, sua mão encostou o chão. Ali naquela posição engraçada, com o braço pendurado e o outro esticado sobre o corpo, as pernas tortas, uma dobrada sobre a outra e a boca entreaberta, nem parecia que ela estava chorando há poucos minutos. Somente as marcas de água em seu rosto a denunciava, os olhos estavam inchados e mesmo fechados era fácil notar. De qualquer forma, ela dormia como um anjo.

-Seria bom se continuasse inocente como um. –Sango murmurou o seu pensamento, transformando-o em voz. Ela não sabia direito o que fazer.

Ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Deitou-se sobre a cama, estava com uma dor de cabeça infernal. O que faria?

Kagome havia ido embora... Provavelmente, para sempre. Como ele havia tido coragem para deixar as coisas tomarem esse rumo?

O que era tudo isso?

Ele era tão ordinário assim? Tão imbecil?

Ele estava pagando os próprios pecados?

Kagome o processaria?

Kagome se juntaria a Kouga...?

Ela provavelmente havia passado a noite com ele.

Inuyasha se contorceu com esse tipo de pensamento. –Idiota. –disse para si mesmo. Era mais do que claro o que Kagome havia feito a noite inteira. Decorando cada palavra do seu livro. Era impossível ela ter dormido com o Kouga e ainda ter conseguido decorar tudo... Não... Só se ela soubesse disso há mais tempo. Porém, por que só agiu dessa forma agora?

Calma!

Como ele podia sentir ciúme justo numa hora como essas?

Ciúmes para quê?

Ciúmes por quê?

Ela havia deixado claro que estava tudo acabado.

-O que eu vou fazer?

Ele não podia ficar parado.

Ele deixaria assim?

Sem reagir?

Ele não faria absolutamente nada?

O tempo estava passando.

Levantou. Ainda era de manhã. Quando tudo começou não fazia menos de duas horas. Ele ia atrás dela.

Saiu correndo do apartamento, esqueceu até a porta aberta, não importava. Quase tropeçou quando chegou no hall, não importava, ele não se importava se cairia ou não, se ficaria machucado ou não, ele só queria lutar pelo que ele mais almeja nesse momento.

O que ele mais almeja nesse momento, sem sombra de dúvida, era Kagome.

Ele correu como se algo o perseguisse. Realmente havia.  
Era a sua culpa com a mistura de dor e arrependimento. Ele queria voltar atrás.

Ele precisava voltar.

Ele queria isso mais do que tudo.

Ele queria Kagome.

**Continua...**

_Olá pessoal! Como vão?_

_(Dani se escondendo de medo)_

_Eu demorei para postar. Bem, eu acabei me confundindo com algumas coisas. Tudo estava pronto para ser postado mais cedo, mas, eu descobri que eu simplesmente não possuo o próximo capítulo de Protegendo Você!_

_Isso mesmo! O capítulo simplesmente não existe nos meus arquivos. Eu procuro por todos os cantos e em todos os CDs de arquivos e nenhum deles contém o próximo capítulo. O que isso significa?_

_Eu terei que escrevê-lo... Mas, eu não lembro direito o que acontecia naquele capítulo... Aí eu preciso ler alguns outros capítulos para poder fazer e eu estou um pouco sem tempo de fazer isso._

_Eu não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo._

_Por isso, mil perdões a todos que lêem Protegendo Você, por causa, dessa confusão eu acabei até sem postar Descrevendo uma História. Mas, agora os capítulos serão, ao menos, mais rápidos do que esse. Eu não vou prometer nada, mas, estou tentando o meu melhor._

_Claro que é injusto com vocês isso, eu sei disso._

_Por isso, estou me sentindo realmente mal pela demora._

_Peço desculpas também porque o próximo capítulo de Protegendo Você vai demorar um pouco, eu não estava esperando não tê-lo em meus _

_arquivos, mil desculpas.  
Espero que todos possam me desculpar._

_Agora vamos aos comentários: _

_(Eu vou ter que ser breve, ah, não haverá o que acontece no próximo capítulo, infelizmente, ainda em fase de construção)_

_Aliás, o que acharam desse capítulo?  
Eu acho que é o mais triste de todos. Realmente! O mais triste, eu praticamente chorei o escrevendo, principalmente, quando a Kagome trata o Inuyasha daquela forma tão fria. Perdoe-na, ela está realmente arrasada._

_Sem mais enrolar, vamos aos comentários:_

Agome chan. - Olá, como andas? Espero que bem, mil desculpas pela demora. Mas, então, ainda bem mesmo que a Sango está ao lado da Kagome, principalmente, nessa hora, a mais difícil de todas. É como eu sempre falo, para tudo há uma conseqüência. Inuyasha está enfrentando a dele pelos atos impensados. Agora é esperar para ver, Inuyasha quer reverter o erro. Por que o Kouga fez? Porque ele simplesmente pensou errado. Tudo será esclarecido. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e até o próximo, mais uma vez, desculpe a demora. Beijos.

Nice Egan. – Olá, eu estou bem e você? Eu gostei do comentário sim, críticas são bem-vindas, é como eu disse. Eu também acho que Kouga pode se arrepender. Eu acho esse capítulo o mais triste. O Inuyasha vai pagar pelos seus erros, mas, de um coisa eu tenho certeza, ele já está arrependido por ter feito tudo aquilo com Kagome. Vamos ver no que dá, desculpa a imensa demora, a confusão com protegendo Você atrasou tudo. Muitos beijos e te vejo no próximo capítulo.

Cosette. – Olá, como vai? Bem, esse capítulo foi extremamente triste, não? Aposto que deu tempo de você voltar da recuperação! E aí? Notas melhores? Eu realmente demorei para postar, complicações e mais complicações. Espero que tenha ao menos gostado desse capítulo. O Inuyasha está arrependido, ele vai ir atrás do que ele quer e o que ele mais quer nesse momento é a Kagome. Sobre quem vai resolver esse problema, é segredo. Aguarde. Beijos e até, desculpe a demora.

Lilermen. – Oi, como andas? Ah tudo bem sobre demorar para ler a fic, eu demorei ainda mais para postar... Confusão por aqui. Olha, eu acho esse capítulo mais impactante, principalmente, o começo dele, o final já não acho tanto. Sem contar que eu o acho tão triste... Espero que tenha gostado. 

Inuyasha aprendeu o valor de Kagome do modo mais difícil. Mais uma vez, desculpe a demora, espero te ver aqui no próximo capítulo, beijos.

Carolshuxa. – Oi bem, tudo certo?Calma! Eu não fiquei oito meses sem postar, foi um equivoco, eu não posto há um mês no máximo... È que aconteceu os problemas com a minha outra fic, ainda estão acontecendo e eu acabei ficando um pouco perdida, mas, tudo está sendo solucionado. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, ainda terá mais alguns antes do final. Desculpe pela demora e relaxa, pode ficar pedindo sempre por capítulos, acaba me dando um ânimo, obrigada. Beijos e até.

_É isso, aí! _

_Mil Desculpas por não conter o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo, ele ainda está em fase de construção (nem metade pronta ainda, então, não tenho como postar nada)_

_Desculpem-me mais uma vez_

_Beijos e até a próxima_

_Dani_


	25. Cap25 A dor continua

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.25.- A dor continua._

Miroku olhou para Kagome deitada sobre o sofá. Ele havia chegado do trabalho e ela continuava dormindo. Sango já havia contado tudo o que havia acontecido, tudo o que ela sabia e tudo o que pensava sobre o ocorrido.

-O que vamos fazer? –Sango perguntou ao marido. O bebê estava em seu colo. Miroku havia o pego com o avô de Kagome.

-Bem, acho melhor ela ficar por aqui hoje.

-Sim, eu sei.

-Sem contar que eu encontrei Inuyasha quando fui buscar o nosso pequeno.

-O quê? –Sango espantou-se, mas, ela sabia que no fundo isso seria o esperado. –Aconteceu alguma coisa...? –ela quis saber, Inuyasha deveria estar totalmente desequilibrado.

-Não. Eu só dei um soco nele.

Sango levou um susto tão grande ao ouvir que seu marido havia batido em alguém que quase derrubou o filho no chão. –Mas, como?

Miroku não respondeu, apenas, deu um sorriso. Com um suspiro pegou Kagome no colo com cuidado para não acordá-la. –Eu vou colocar essa rapariga no quarto do nosso pequeno, afinal, lá já tem uma cama de solteiro.

-Sua culpa. –Sango rindo. –Você que quis ser apressado.

-Crianças crescem rápido. Olha essa daqui. –apontando com o queixo para Kagome.

-Nem me fala que eu já estou me sentindo velha. – Sango disse com pesar.

Miroku riu com a graça da mulher. Mas, logo parou, Kagome havia se mexido um pouco em seu colo. – Me deixa colocar essa criança no berço.

-Certo. O nosso pequeno já está quase dormindo.

Inuyasha praguejou Miroku mil e uma vezes, enquanto colocava gelo em sua boca inchada. A cada toque com o gelo em sua boca, ele ia lembrando tudo o que havia passado há algumas horas atrás.

Ele havia corrido até a casa de Kagome. Ele a queria tanto. Queria reparar o seu erro, o seu imenso erro. Porém, ao chegar à casa dela, ali na frente de sua porta, encontrou Miroku.

-Kagome está? –Inuyasha perguntou. Não sabia se ele ia entrar ou estava saindo, só sabia que deveria achá-la o mais rápido possível.

-Eu acabei de chegar aqui, estava indo tocar campainha. –explicou o amigo dela.

-Ah. –Inuyasha ficou decepcionado. –Então, toque a campainha. –pediu, mas, sua voz saiu um pouco apressada e aflita e pareceu mais uma ordem.

-Não. Eu preciso falar com você antes. Ainda bem que apareceu agora, antes de eu apertar a campainha. Afinal, eu vim buscar o meu filho e não quero logo cedo ensiná-lo que existem caras maus nessa terra.

Inuyasha havia entendido tudo o que ele estava falando. Porém, fingiu não entender. Fez uma cara confusa. –O quê? Não estou entendendo. –mentiu.

Miroku balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Inuyasha, você é um cara legal. Sério, eu realmente acho isso. Eu só não sei por que os seus pensamentos ainda estão distorcidos. Olhe direito para você.

Inuyasha não respondeu. Afinal, ele não tinha muito que dizer.

-Então, analise-se. Não há como você apenas pedir desculpa por tudo o que você fez, sim, eu sei. Nem que você pareça extremamente arrependido nada vai mudar. Você já esqueceu o que aconteceu com Kouga e Kagome? Ele sempre veio pedir perdão, mas, nada mudava... Eu gostaria que com vocês não fossem assim. Mas, antes disso, - Miroku se aproximou de Inuyasha. – eu vou te dar um presente.

Antes que Inuyasha pudesse reagir Miroku lhe deu um soco em sua boca, o sangue espirrou caindo sobre a calçada, gotas grandes pingando dela, tornando-a vermelha. O sabor sangüíneo tomou conta de sua boca, Inuyasha cuspiu.

Miroku tocou a campainha. –Aliás, ela não está aqui. Ela está na minha casa. Dê um tempo para ela, certo? Acho que você também está precisando de um.

Inuyasha virou-se e foi embora. Agora em sua casa, estava pensando nas palavras daquele cara, tudo o que ele havia dito parecia fazer algum sentido, apesar de Inuyasha estar fervendo de ódio dele devido ao soco.

Mas, então como ele faria? Como ele faria para ser perdoado?

Ele precisava de uma luz.

Ele precisava que algo o iluminasse e surgisse dando mil idéias. Mostrando o caminho certo. Pelo menos desta vez ele precisava acertar.

A sua cabeça havia começado a latejar. Inuyasha estava perdido. Ele sentia isso.

Ela abriu os olhos não reconhecendo aquele lugar. Um quarto de criança? Uma caixa cheia de brinquedos. Um berço ao lado esquerdo da cama e do direito um armário branco e azul marinho. Uma cortina cheia de desenhos 

de aviões e helicópteros. Kagome não sabia onde estava. Levantou-se em um pulo assustada. Tudo o que havia acontecido, ela foi se lembrando e sua cabeça começou a doer. Sentou-se novamente e as lágrimas vieram. Ela não queria mais chorar, mas, como as conteria? Ela não podia simplesmente as engolir, era impossível.

-Inuyasha. –murmurou. Ela não queria voltar a pensar nele, porém, o seu coração ainda doía e sua mente ainda o amaldiçoava por tê-la enganado. Feito da vida dela uma grande piada.

Ela riu nervosa.

-Eu fui enganada mais uma vez. –concluiu sentindo um imenso pesar.

Não havia sido igual à traição de Kouga. Aquela cena nunca sairia da mente dela. Agora era ele, o seu ex-noivo, quem lhe trouxe a verdade, quem lhe mostrou que estava sendo enganada. Quem mais saberia? Quem mais estava a enganando todo esse tempo?

Mil perguntas apareciam na mente dela. Kagome não sabia bem o que fazer. Quem havia lhe trazido a luz, havia a colocado de forma tão cruel na escuridão... Mais uma vez. Limpou as lágrimas e engoliu o seco. Ela precisava arranjar forças. Aos poucos foi lembrando que havia vindo atrás de Sango. Então, esse deveria ser o quarto do pequeno de sua amiga. Ela sorriu ao ver que tinha bons amigos e que apesar de tudo ainda havia em quem confiar. Porém, tudo parecia extremamente difícil.

Talvez...

Talvez, ela estivesse amaldiçoada. Ela não havia sido feito para encontrar quem a quisesse mais que amiga, que a quisesse embargar a noite, que confiasse nela e que ela pudesse confiar.

Kagome não servia para ser amada.

As lágrimas estavam prestes a voltar quando Sango abriu a porta.

-Acordou. Ainda bem. –a amiga disse. –Você em dormido desde ontem.

-Oh... Não! E minha família? –Kagome lembrou como havia sido agressiva no dia anterior com sua irmã e tão mal-educada com sua mãe.

-Tudo bem, eu já expliquei tudo. Eles são a família mais compreensível que eu já vi, por isso, minha amiga, pode ficar calma, que tudo está bem.

-Obrigada. –Kagome só podia agradecer nada mais do que isso.

-Sim, sim. Agora venha tomar café. Afinal, a vida continua. –Sango falou com doçura.

Kagome ficou parada. A vida continua. –A vida continua. –ela repetiu.

-Sim. –a amiga afirmou. –Um dia após o outro.

-Eu só tenho a impressão de que eu não queria que eles continuassem...

O comentário não foi bem-vindo. Sango franziu a testa desaprovando Kagome. –O quê? –perguntou.

-Eu não queria que eu tivesse mais dias para continuar. Eu estou cansada. Nada dá certo. Quem me trouxe a luz, agora me jogou na escuridão. Eu estou tão cansada... Eu queria tanto que tudo fosse diferente. O que foi isso nesses últimos seis meses? O que foi? Eu não consigo entender! Tudo não passou de uma mentira? Eu fui usada. Eu cansei! Não quero mais. Eu quero acabar com tudo isso. –enquanto falava as lágrimas caiam uma após a outra, sem cessar e sem pedir licença. – Eu não quero mais. Eu não quero mais. Não, não, não. –soluçou várias vezes. –Não quero mais ser usada. Quero arrancar esse maldito sentimento do meu peito. Eu quero arrancar com as minhas mãos e jogá-lo no lixo. –Kagome apertou o peito esquerdo com força. –Sango, Sango... Eu estou perdida, Sango. Eu não consigo mais, não consigo mesmo. Eu quero acabar com tudo de uma vez.

Depois que ela desabafou um silêncio se formou. As duras e angustiadas palavras de Kagome tornaram o clima pesado.

Sango a olhou com dó e pena, mas, com amor. Porém, sua testa continuava franzida.

-É nessas horas que eu queria parar de viver. –Kagome comentou aos prantos.

Sango não suportou. Ela não podia ouvir sua amiga dizer palavras tão melancólicas. Ela se aproximou de Kagome.

-Eu queria ter coragem para acabar de uma vez por todas com o meu sofrimento... –Kagome murmurou. –Essa dor que arde no meu peito. Essa dor que parece que não vai curar, esse rasgo que não quer fechar, porque quando fecha aparece alguém e abre. Eu não sei mais, não sei mais de nada. Eu tentei e me esforcei e no final o resultado foi o mesmo. Queria ter coragem para dar um fim nisso tudo a...

Sango não suportou mais ouvir Kagome falar daquele jeito, cada palavra vinha como uma agulhada em seu peito, cada uma delas faziam o coração de Sango sangrar. Ela levantou sua mão, fechou os olhos e com receio, porém, com força acertou um tapa na face direita da amiga.

O silêncio voltou.

O rosto de Kagome foi ficando vermelho e mais vermelho. A pancada havia sido forte. Mais forte do que Sango desejava.

Não era para ser assim, mas, ela precisava parar a amiga. Ela precisava ver que a realidade não era assim e que por mais que tudo parecesse ruim podia melhorar. Sempre havia como melhorar.

-Você esqueceu que também nós que te amamos sofremos?- Sango indagou brava.

Kagome a olhou descrente. Os sues olhos marejados não suportavam mais chorar, mas, não dava. As lágrimas vinham, mesmo com eles ardendo. Os olhos e a face, agora. O arrependimento. Uma dor no peito. Ela era idiota, pensou. Idiota demais fixava esse pensamento em sua mente.

Sango puxou Kagome para perto dela com a mesma mão que usou para esbofeteá-la. Os corpos das amigas se aproximaram e Sango envolve Kagome num abraço.

-Eu imploro que você seja forte. –pediu.

Kagome se sentiu mal, ela era tão egoísta. Como podia ser tão egoísta?

Quando o telefone tocou, ele não queria atender. Ele não queria falar com ninguém. Mas, veio em sua mente uma esperança, uma pequena e frágil esperança, ele esperava que ao atender fosse capaz de ouvir a voz de Kagome. Não importava se seria calma ou se seria histérica. Talvez, doesse um pouco se fosse uma voz chorosa. Ele ficaria mais feliz se pudesse ouvir os risos. Assim que colocou o telefone no ouvido veio a decepção. Nem era uma voz feminina, era a voz da pessoa que ele menos queria falar hoje.

-O que foi? –indagou com raiva antes que o irmão, do outro lado da minha, falasse mais alguma coisa além de um alô.

-_Nossa que raiva é essa?_

-Olha Sesshoumaru fala logo de uma vez que hoje eu estou explodindo.

-_É? Por quê?_

-Os meus problemas são meus problemas, certo? Não se mete.

-_Eu já posso até imaginar._

-Por favor...

-_Ela descobriu tudo, não foi?_

-Ela quem? –Inuyasha quis se fazer de tonto, porém, era impossível. O irmão sabia da verdade há tempos, por isso havia sido gentil com Kagome aquele dia. Era óbvio. Inuyasha só não conseguiu perceber aquilo naquela hora.

-_Vamos, meu irmão, você nunca foi tão burro assim. Burro, mas, não tanto._

-Sesshoumaru riu do outro lado da linha. –_Sabe... Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer você começou a escrever de um jeito diferente, parecia que estava pondo os seus pensamentos. Eu percebi quando li sobre o Severo. Parecia exatamente o que você pensava de mim. Palavra por palavra. Você literalmente abriu o seu coração para essa obra._

-Cala a boca!

-_Mas, bem, eu não liguei para falar para você o quanto você é um inútil, idiota, imbecil que não sabe fazer nada direito. Não, eu não liguei. Eu liguei apenas para falar que você vai ter a sua primeira entrevista sobre o livro. Eu não sei como ainda, mas, todos parecem gostar tanto do seu livro, mesmo com aquele final ridículo. De qualquer forma, eu estou até negociando uma continuação, o que você acha?_

Inuyasha respirou fundo. Ele estava tão triste, porém, ele não podia ser hipócrita e mentir para si mesmo dizendo que ele não estava imensamente feliz com essas notícias. A sua primeira entrevista, sucesso do livro e continuação, esses pensamento começaram a rodar a sua mente.

-_Bem, a entrevista será nessa quarta às três da tarde. Esteja na frente da estação de T.V. à uma da tarde. Se você se atrasar, eu te mato. Ah, aproveite que a gravação vai ser ao vivo._ –falando isso desligou.

Inuyasha permaneceu segurando o telefone por algum tempo antes de se tocar que o irmão já havia desligado.

Como podia ser? Como? Kagome havia terminado tudo! Era para começar uma maré de azar, um rio de dores e sofrimentos. Ele precisava sofrer para aprender, porém... Ele estava com a sorte grande. Ele ia ser entrevista! Certo que ele não sabia bem por quem, ele não havia tido forças para perguntar. Mas... Mas... Ele ia ser entrevistado! Havia chances de ele fazer uma continuação do livro. Isso era sorte demais. O que era isso? Um balanceamento. Ele teria a mesma quantidade de dor e sofrimento?

-Uma continuação! –ele vibrou.

Seu coração palpitava tão rápido. Nasceu uma felicidade tão grande no seu peito que ele estava quase se esquecendo de Kagome...

-Oh, não...

A consciência veio.

Veio um pouco lerda, mas veio. Assim, de repente. Mas, devagar. Simplesmente do nada.

Como ele ia escrever um livro – um livro inteiro, sem Kagome?

Como?

Ele nunca ia ser capaz de fazer isso! Nunca em toda a sua vida.

A dor que havia passado voltou.

Agora com tudo acabado não havia volta. Ele não tinha como fazer isso. Kagome era quem lhe inspirava. Quem lhe mostrava a luz. Mas, ele a levou para as sombras do inferno e da escuridão.

-Eu duvido que ela queira ao menos ver o meu rosto.

Sango e Kagome sentaram-se na sala. Sango havia pego mais um dia de folga. A mãe de Kagome estava tomando conta da loja e o avô estava com o bebê e com Kaede, cuidado deles na casa de Kagome, junto com o irmão dela.

Miroku estava no trabalho.

-Está mais calma? –Sango perguntou.

-Sim.

-Então, vamos ver um pouco de televisão. A vida continua, certo?

-Sim.

Kagome não tinha palavras para agradecer à amiga. Como aquele casal de amigos podia ser tão bom para ela? Sempre a ajudando e ela tão ingrata. Ela estava tentando juntar todas as suas forças... Mas, era tão complicado. Mais uma vez... Havia acontecido mais uma vez.

Como Kouga... Certo, Kouga havia feito um pouco pior... Ela havia o pego fazendo... E Inuyasha _só_ havia usado a vida dela para ridicularizá-la num livro idiota, e tudo por dinheiro.

Simples, Kagome estava amaldiçoada. Ela só podia concluir isso.

-Não passa nada de bom nesses canais. –Sango comentou mexendo no controle, mudando de canal.

Então, ela parou num programa de entrevistas da apresentadora Nidoriku.

_(...) Hoje vamos entrevistar a famosa atriz-mirin Kanna Sakai, sim, ela mesma que interpretou o mais novo filme de terror O Berro Surdo. Eu aposto o quanto todos devem estar interessados em saber se a nossa querida convidada morreu ou não de medo ao fazer aquelas cenas horripilantes. (...) - a_ apresentadora falava sentada em uma poltrona

-Nossa! Faz tempo que eu não vejo esse programa. –Kagome comentou. Ela sempre estava trabalhando e nunca via televisão.

-É eu gosto tanto da Nidoriku, ela sempre me parece ter um bom coração, sem falar que ela é tão heróica e tão bonita... –Sango disse sorrindo.

-É mesmo... – falou pensativa. Ela queria parar com os pensamentos em sua mente, porém, ela não conseguia. Era complicado. Ela não podia apagar tudo com uma borracha.

Ela havia ralado tanto para conseguir ultrapassar as dificuldades quando Kouga a trouxe aquela infelicidade.

_ (...) Antes de chamarmos a nossa pequena Kanna para entrar, eu quero pedir que não percam o programa de amanhã. Pois, teremos aqui o jogador de futebol aposentado, Toutosai, ele vai nos contar as dificuldades de sua vida. Falar sobre as dívidas que adquiriu no jogo e como foi ter que viver solteiro mais uma vez quando sua mulher faleceu. Sim, meus telespectadores, vamos ter muito e muito papo. Podem apostar! (...)_

-Nossa, eu pensei que ele tinha morrido. –Sango comentou.

-Quem é Toutosai? –Kagome perguntou. O seu forte nunca foi futebol.

_(...)Oh, não! Eu não acredito! Eu acabei de ouvir da produção que vamos ter uma entrevista incrível na quarta-feira. Uau! Pessoal não perca! Depois de amanhã, quarta-feira, teremos a ilustre presença do mais novo escritor de romances, o jovem e belo Inuyasha. Sim, queridos, o escritor de A Aposta. O livro está subindo mais e mais a cada dia no ranking dos mais queridos e, claro, dos mais lidos. Por isso, não podemos perder a oportunidade de saber sobre tudo, o que e por que ele escreveu esse livro, como veio a inspiração e tudo mais que nós quisermos saber. Sem contar que os dez primeiros telespectadores a ligarem no dia, receberam de graça um livro autografado. Isso mesmo queridos! O mais novo livro desse escritor tão fofo. Autografado! Agora sem mais enrolar, vamos chamar a nossa ilustre (...)_

Kagome não suportou, pegou uma almofada e tacou com tudo na televisão.

Sango a olhou assustada.

-Ele está ficando famoso com a minha desgraça. –falando isso saiu da sala e foi para cozinha. –Sango, eu acho que estou com fome e vou fazer uma vitamina, você quer?

Sango balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Kagome, você não está exagerando demais? –questionou aos murmúrios.

Inuyasha pulou da cadeira quando ligou a televisão e deu de cara com a glamorosa e esplêndida apresentadora Nidoriku anunciando que seria ele o entrevista da quarta-feira.

-Eu não acredito! Sou eu! Eu mesmo! –ele pulou, literalmente, de alegria. Ele precisava comprar roupas.

Sem pestanejar ligou para o irmão.

-Sesshoumaru, eu quero um adiantamento.

-_Como?_

-_Isso mesmo. Quero dinheiro para comprar roupas... Ah! Por que você não me disse que eu aparecer no programa da Nidoriku, seu imbecil?_

Inuyasha conseguiu ouvir uma risada de deboche do outro lado da linha. –_Ah, como você muda de humor rápido, uma hora está bravo e outra feliz... Será que meu irmãozinho é bipolar?_

-Cala a boca, idiota. Diz logo, por que não me falou! Aliás, é meio-irmão...

-_Tanto faz para mim. Só uma coisa, meu irmão energúmeno, não esquece que o programa é ao vivo. Não faça nenhuma burrada. Ou talvez, não haverá mais volta._ –falando isso desligou.

Inuyasha sabia que aquela era a sua chance.

Ele não ia desperdiçá-la.

Mas...

Inuyasha pulou de emoção.

Deus! Ele ia aparecer na T.V.

**Continua...**

_(Dani se escondendo da fúria das leitoras)_

_Olá...? Olá? Alguém aí?_

_(suspiro)_

_Como vão?_

_(olha para os lados)_

_Não me atirem pedras..._

_..._

_Gente! Eu demorei para postar, eu sei. Mas, eu acabei toda enrolada, faculdade e vida pessoal. Sem contar que eu não sabia bem como escrever essa parte da história. Eu sei o que vai acontecer, mas, não conseguia transportar meus pensamentos para o PC, entende? Não era uma trava nem um bloqueio, eu só não conseguia colocar tudo da melhor forma... _

_Acabei me atrapalhando. Mas, agora eu voltei e pronta para voltar com força total._

_Não vou prometer nunca mais demorar como demorei, mas, espero que isso aconteça menos vezes. Espero que vocês não tenham me abandonado por causa disso. Tenho medo de que ninguém mais leia a fic... Mas, bem, vamos ver, né?_

_Diferente do capítulo anterior que eu não coloquei o que haverá no próximo, esse aqui tem. Eu já comecei a escrevê-lo. Mas, não cheguei ao final._

_Espero não demorar. Sem mais enrolar, vamos lá:_

_Próximo capítulo:_

Sesshoumaru entregou o dinheiro para o irmão. –Gaste com cuidado.

Inuyasha entrou na primeira loja que viu.

(...) ele havia entrado ali com Kagome um dia.

Segurando as sacolas com suas compras entrou em seu apartamento.

As lembranças faziam o seu coração doer.

Não conseguia acreditar, ele estava ali, nos bastidores, tão perto dela. A melhor apresentadora do Japão. Estavam a poucos metros um do outro.

Seu coração estava palpitando com toda força.

Era um sonho.

_O que acham que vai acontecer?_

_Vou já avisar que o próximo capítulo não será algum muito emocionante, porém, o depois dele... Hummm... O capítulo 27 promete. Apostem._

_Como eu não quero enrolar muito, eu vou só me desculpar mais uma vez pela demora._

_Pessoal, por favor, desculpe-me. Desculpe também pela fic Protegendo Você, que vai demorar mais um pouco, eu não estou conseguindo reescrever o capítulo que falta, se alguém conhecer alguém que o leu antigamente no já inexistente fanfiction Brasil, por favor, contate-me._

_Desculpe também pela história original A Garota. Ela também vai demorar um pouco._

_Lamento por tudo e espero compreensão._

_Agora, vamos finalmente aos comentários, eles que sempre me dão a maior força para eu nunca desistir._

_Vamos lá!_

_Obrigada pessoal por tudo!_

Lilermen. –Oi, como vai? Quanto tempo! Acho que desta vez o tempo foi mais longo, não? Espero que você possa desculpar a demora. Então, menina não achei mesmo o capítulo de PV, agora vou refazê-lo. Bem, agora surgiu a oportunidade de ele escrever um livro... O que será que ele vai fazer? Também terá a entrevista. Sobre a K usar o livro contra ele, eu achei bom. Bem feito! Agora se ele vai conseguir consertar algo nem eu garanto. Aliás, não garanto nada. E calma! O Inuyasha é meio lerdo e meio cego, ele é uma daquelas pessoas que percebe o que sente quando já é tarde demais. Obrigada por ter dito pra eu não me preocupar com o tempo de atualização, assim fico mais aliviada. Obrigada. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo morninho. Beijos e até o próximo.

Carolshuxa. – Olá! Como andas? Demorei, não? Desculpe a demora, acho que demorou mais do que você pensou que ia demorar, não é? Mas, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo um pouco morno. Eu achei pelo menos. Espero que você tenha ficado empolgada com esse também. Obrigada pela leitura. Desculpe-me mais uma vez. Beijão e nos vemos no próximo capítulo.

Cosette. – Oi! Tudo beleza? Como eu disse para você no MSN, eu estou de volta essa semana. Devido aos estudos, estamos revezando quem desaparece. Agora estou mais tranqüila e pude finalmente terminar esse capítulo e começar o próximo, eu vou ver se termino logo porque eu quero muito escrever o outro depois dele. Mesmo assim, desculpe a demora, espero não demorar tanto assim. Mas, diga e as notas? Todas boas? A Kagome nos surpreendeu àquela hora, não é? Até eu fiquei surpresa. A oportunidade de outro livro já surgiu. Hum... Vamos ver, estude direitinho, ok? Beijão e até mais.

Agome chan. – Oie! Tudo bom? Primeiramente, sorry pela super demora em postar. Eu sabia que ia demorar, mas nunca imaginei tanto. A K está sofrendo demais e o Inuyasha até que está se dando bem, não é? Bem que... Enfrentar toda a parentada da K e afins, ixi, o Inu está encrencado. Mas, agora surgiu a oportunidade de outro livro (mas, sem K como ele fará?) e a entrevista... Será que ele desta vez faz algo certo? Vamos ver! Ah! Calma o Kouga logo volta, eu não esqueci dele e nem da Ayame. Sobre PV, bem, nada ainda foi feito, está um pouco complicado. A Fic é antiga, já saiu e voltou a meu PC mil vezes, queria achar algum CD velho com ela, mas, 

acho que não tenho nenhum afinal. Péssimo, mas, vamos ter paciência. É isso, obrigada e desculpa mais uma vez. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

Kaori – san. – Oi! Como andas? Espero que bem. Desculpa a demora, que foi longa e muito longa desta vez. Bem, brigas acontecem... Certo, essa briga foi feia e por um bom motivo, eu acho, ao menos. O Inuyasha foi muito falso com a K e pior com ele mesmo. Ele precisa parar e ver o próprio coração, ver o que se passa e refletir sobre tudo. Ele ainda se deixa levar pela glória e tudo mais. Espero que tenha melhoras. Vamos ver, não é? Desculpa mais uma vez, obrigada e até o próximo capítulo. Beijão.

Nice Egan. – Olá, como vai? Bem? Espero eu. Desculpa a demora, eu sei que foi longa. Espero que entenda. Os erros também, eu não tenho quem revise meus textos aí eu acabo deixando passar muita coisa. Você se reviu na faceta da Kagome? Como assim? Humm... Desculpa a curiosidade. O Kouga realmente é um besta. Será que a Kagome vai afundar ou boiar? Ixi, mais uma desculpa pela história original, sabe como é... Etsou atrasada com tudo. Mas, vamos que vamos. Obrigada por tudo. Vemo-nos em breve, beijos.

_Pessoal, acho que é isso!_

_Obrigada por tudo._

_Obrigada por lerem._

_Por comentarem e me fazerem mais e mais feliz._

_Muitos beijos e abraços._

_Vamos nos ver em breve, eu espero._

_Dani_


	26. Cap26 Fim do casamento

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.26. – Fim do casamento._

Inuyasha entrou no escritório do irmão sem pedir autorização. A secretária estava quase se matando para tentar impedi-lo de entrar ali sem que ela o anunciasse. Porém, ele era mais forte, apesar dos tempos de má alimentação. Tempo que hoje era um passado que ele fazia questão de apagar e com muito prazer.

-Vamos logo! –exclamou.

-Pode ir. –Sesshoumaru disse para sua secretária. –O que faz aqui tão cedo?

-Oras, vim em busca do que é meu. Muito meu, por direito.

-O seu dinheiro?

-Óbvio.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça descrente. –Por que você é tão ambicioso?

-Não é questão de ambição, não exatamente. Mas, eu já passei por tempos difíceis.

-Você é tão ambicioso que tem horas que ela acaba lhe cegando.

-Nada, ela me traz a luz.

-Tem certeza? –olhou-o desconfiado. Ele sabia que não. Que o irmão era cego mesmo. Cego e burro.

-Anda logo. –ordenou.

Sesshoumaru entregou o dinheiro para o irmão. –Gaste com cuidado.

-Relaxa, - Inuyasha beijou o envelope com o dinheiro. –porque eu vou cuidar muito bem do seu dinheiro. Ou melhor, do meu. Meu dinheiro. –disse com orgulho, um sorriso nos lábios, cada ponta quase encostando-se às orelhas. – Até. – acenou e saiu.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça. –Burro. –murmurou e voltou ao trabalho.

Inuyasha passou no banco, depositou parte do dinheiro, ele precisava se precaver. Andar com tudo aquilo de dinheiro não era bom. Mas, ele levava o suficiente consigo para poder extrapolar a vontade. Comprar tudo o que ele quisesse. Era tão incrível.

Ele se sentia poderoso.

Ele se sentia o máximo.

Era como se ele fosse um rei.

Um grande rei poderoso.

Inuyasha entrou na primeira loja que viu. Ele queria logo comprar. Compra tudo o que pudesse. Mas... Logo bateu uma nostalgia, ele havia entrado ali com Kagome um dia.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar quaisquer memórias. –Vamos lá. –disse para si mesmo.

A atendente se aproximou. –Olá, eu posso ajudar?

Ele a olhou.- Sim, e como pode. –sorriu.

Não ia deixar nada o abalar.

Pediu algumas calças e camisas e foi experimentar.

Saiu da primeira loja com algumas novas peças.

As outras foram fichinhas, ele já entrava sabendo o que queria. Também comprou sapatos sociais, tênis e uma sandália de couro.

Passar a tarde toda comprando acabou lhe dando fome, foi até a praça de alimentação, parou ali em frente...

Ele lembrou-se que estivera ali com ela.

Comendo junto com ela.

Divertindo-se.

Após, as compras...

Ele virou-se. Era melhor ir embora logo.

Ele pediria uma pizza ou qualquer coisa assim por telefone. Ele tinha dinheiro agora, ele não precisava se preocupar. Ele poderia comprar qualquer coisa que ele pudesse.

Quer dizer, não tudo, mas, quase qualquer coisa.

Ou não...?

Tanto faz.

Ele ia ganhar mais dinheiro. Muito dinheiro.

Saiu do shopping, ia pegar um taxi. Estava com muitas coisas. Chamou-o.

Pensou melhor. Talvez, fosse melhor não... Ele poderia ir de ônibus. Tanto faz. Ele ia ganhar mais dinheiro.

Entrou no taxi sem voltar a pensar. O caminho foi silencioso.

Estranho.

A sua mente não se calava de uma vez por todas. Terrível.

Segurando as sacolas com suas compras entrou em seu apartamento. Ele estava cansado. Mais do que pensou que ficaria. Colocou tudo sobre o chão perto do seu sofá.

Sentou-se no sofá.

Amanhã seria o seu grande dia. Ele ia ser conhecido nacionalmente. Todos o veriam na televisão. Ele seria grande. Ele ia conseguir. Era tudo o que ele queria...

Mas, ele estaria só.

Fechou os olhos.

_-Inuyasha. –ela o chamou. –Vamos terminar. –ela falou com doçura. – Porque existem momentos em que não dá mais. Não são todos os casais que estão destinados a viverem juntos eternamente. Eu acho que eu e você, um ajudou o outro, porém, não estamos destinados a viver como um casal para todo o sempre. Mas, seja como for eu ainda tenho muito apreço por você. –ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios._

_Inuyasha esbugalhou os olhos._

Inuyasha abriu-os com força. Aquela imagem voltou a sua mente. Ela dizendo tudo o que estava em seu livro. Ainda estava fresco e vivo ali nele. Não dava assim para apagar. Não dava mais para fingir que nada havia. Ele estava se esforçando demais.

_Ela fungou. – Se ao menos tivesse me contado... Você faz a minha caveira no livro, ridiculariza-me o tempo todo. –as lágrimas iam caindo sem ela poder evitar. – Você nem ao menos gosta de mim... Isso é real? Você se aproximou de mim por causa da minha irmã? _

As lágrimas de Kagome. Ele não queria mais revê-las nas recordações.

Ele queria esquecer tudo.

Amanhã... Amanhã...

_-Eu disse que ia te esperar... Mas, para quê? Você nunca ia me dar uma resposta ia? Eu sou só o seu brinquedo... –ela não estava mais suportando._

_-Não! Não diga isso, por favor. Você nunca foi um brinquedo!_

_-Não minta! –ela berrou._

Ela havia sido o seu brinquedo.

Ele não podia negar, não mais.

Havia brincado com os sentimentos dela. E... Mas... Ele colocou a mão direito sobre o peito esquerdo. Estava doendo.

As lembranças faziam o seu coração doer.

_-Eu não vou ouvir. Eu sei que não há uma única palavra que venha da sua boca e seja verdade. –ela disse se virando. –Eu estou cansada de mentiras. Cansada!_

_-Kagome, não, por favor, não vá. _

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça derrotado. Ele havia ido embora. Colocou a mão esquerda sobre a face, onde Miroku havia o batido.

A direita ainda segurando o peito.

Ele estava ofegante. Ela havia ido embora.

A sua felicidade estava escapando entre os seus dedos.

Ele olhou para as compras. Eram tantas sacolas. Tantas roupas ali. Ninguém para comentar. Nenhuma pessoa para dizer nada. Olhou ao redor de seu apartamento. Aquele apartamento tão pequeno...

Hoje parecia tão grande. Estaria aumentando magicamente?

Ou era Inuyasha que estava diminuindo?

Ele não sabia responder.

Só sabia que estava se sentindo tão só.

Completamente sozinho.

Abraçou-se. Suas mãos apertando os seus braços com extrema força. Olhou para os seus pés. Ele estava se sentindo minúsculo e só.

Parecia até que o seu apartamento estava ficando frio quase congelante.

Kagome havia decidido não ver televisão mais. Passou o dia inteiro sem ver absolutamente e agora à noite o que ela estava mais gostando de fazer era cuidar do sobrinho de coração.

Ela abraçava o menino com força, cochichando aos ouvidos dele tudo o que vinha em sua mente.

-Quando você crescer – ela murmurou ao pé do ouvido do bebê, segurava-a com carinho, sentindo o corpinho quente aquecer seu estômago e busto. –não se torne um completo idiota, seja um homem bom, um cara gentil e meigo, e acima de todas as coisas não seja um grande, perverso e imbecil mentiroso.

-Se você continuar dizendo essas coisas meu filho vai ficar traumatizado. –Miroku disse ao entrar no quarto.

-Ah, enfim chegou do trabalho. –Kagome sorriu.

-Sim. Esses dias eu ando chegando tarde. Preciso trabalhar mais por causa desse campeão aqui. –tirou o filho do colo de Kagome e o colocou no seu, segurando com extremo carinho e zelo.

-Que lindo pai e filho juntos. –comentou.

Miroku sorriu e beijou a face do filho, depois o colocou no berço. O bebê fez uma cara de choro, mas, resistiu, fechou os olhinhos, e o pai começou a acariciá-lo.

-Esse nenê é muito calmo. –Kagome afirmou risonha.

-Sim, é meu filho afinal, não é?

-É... Mas, quando perde a calma...

-Eu posso ser uma fera.

-Assustadora.

-Eu sei.

-Eu só o vi assim uma única vez. - Kagome abaixou o rosto.

-É.

-Bem, eu vou ir ajudar a Sango. –dizendo isso saiu.

Fechou a porta do quarto, encostou-se a porta, não queria, mas as imagens vieram em sua mente.

Aquelas cenas.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça.

_Flash Back_

-Acabou! –Kagome exclamou de repente. Ela estava vestindo a sua roupa de noiva.

-Como assim acabou? –sua irmã perguntou sem entender. Só faltavam dois dias para o casamento.

-Eu não vou mais me casar. – anunciou.

-Como assim? – a irmão não conseguia entender.

Kagome se enfureceu com a pergunta da irmã. Não queria que Kikyou ficasse a questionando. Em um ato enfurecido puxou o vestido com força rasgando uma das alças.

Kaede se aproximou. –Menina o que pensa que está fazendo? –era ela quem estava dando os últimos reparos no vestido.

Sango também estava na sala. –Kagome, calma. Calma! –pediu. –Explica para gente o que está acontecendo, por favor. –a voz saia calma com doçura.

-Kagome, calma, não é assim que as coisas se resolvem. –Ayame, que também estava ali, falou com serenidade.

Kagome desceu da plataforma que estava e puxou com mais força o vestido fazendo a outra alça descosturar.

-Pára com isso, menina! –Kikyou gritou. Ela não entendia porque a sua irmã estava agindo daquele modo.

-Acabou! Eu disse que acabou. Não vai ter mais casamento algum. Eu desisto. Eu desisto! –ela começou a berrar.

Com os gritos dela Miroku acabou invadindo a sala em que as mulheres estavam. Ele estava com Kouga na sala ao lado.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Kagome simplesmente desistiu do casamento. –respondeu Kikyou com raiva. Ela estava nervosa porque não conseguia entender as atitudes da irmã.

-Deve ser o nervosismo. –explicou Ayame.

Kagome a olhou com ódio. –Deve ser porque não é para ser.

-Ka, calma, vamos conversar. –pediu Miroku.

Kouga entrou na sala. Ele sabia que algo estava errado.

Ao vê-lo Kagome o lançou um olhar raivoso e venenoso. –Saia daqui! Saia! –exclamou aos berros.

Miroku olhou desconfiado para a cena. Ele conhecia Kagome muito bem.

-Saia Kouga! –ordenou Ayame. –O noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento com a roupa, dá azar.

-Falsos! –Kagome berrou e começou a andar, empurrou Kouga contra a parede e Miroku, abrindo espaço para passar. –Falsos! Eu não quero mais saber. Não vou mais me casar. –ela foi caminhando em passos largos, afastando-se da porta com raiva. –Eu não quero mais viver essa mentira. –disse ao se virar e encarar Kouga.

Miroku notou que algo estava errado. Kouga e Ayame trocaram olhares receosos.

Ele não se conteve. Miroku sentiu algo monstruoso atingir o seu peito. Suas desconfianças se confirmam naquele momento. A raiva veio.

-Eu já entendi. –afirmou com calma. –Podem cancelar o casamento.

-O quê? –Kouga questionou-o incrédulo.

-A única coisa que vai ter aqui é isso! –exclamando Miroku levantando o braço, puxando para trás, cerrando o punho e atingindo um soco diretamente na boca de Kouga. –Ah! Desculpa foi sem querer. –lamentou com deboche. Sem perceber puxou a mão de Sango. –Venha comigo. –pediu, mas soou mais como uma ordem. –Kagome, venha, eu vou te levar para casa.

_Fim_

Kagome sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. Tentou as limpas antes que fosse tarde demais, porém Sango já estava na sua frente.

-Chorando...?

Kagome balançou a cabeça. –Não, agora é porque eu acabei me lembrando do dia que acabou o noivado, acabou o casamento, do dia em que eu tive forças para finalmente dizer não. O dia em que eu dei um final para todo aquele sofrimento.

-Não chore por causa disso. Eu posso te dizer que aquele foi o melhor dia da sua vida.

Kagome sorriu.

-Ele não te merecia. Vamos, Kagome. Venha me ajuda para o jantar. –Sango estendeu a mão. –Chega de sofrer amiga.

Kagome balançou a cabeça. –Chega!

-Eu sempre soube que ia ser difícil achar um cara que tivesse muita areia para o seu caminhão. Sério mesmo. Alguém como você é difícil achar.

As duas se encararam por alguns segundos e começaram a rir.

-Pare de falar besteira, Sango.

-Mas, é verdade!

-Sei... Mas me diz o que você está fazendo para o jantar?

-Ah, como eu estava cansada de cuidar de casa, criança e ainda fazer a janta, resolvi pedir uma pizza.

Kagome balançou a cabeça. –Mas, então, eu vou te ajudar no que, então?

-Ah, é mesmo... Ah! Não importa. Vamos fazer um suco ou uma sobremesa, qualquer coisa...

-Boba! –Kagome riu com a graça da amiga. Ela queria a ajudar e mal sabia ela quanto estava ajudando.

Kagome ainda não tinha falado com a sua família naquele momento, ela precisava pensar um pouco, dar um tempo para si mesma. Estava mesmo fazendo isso. Tentando colocar a cabeça em ordem... Agora ela podia enxergar que não era assim...

Olhando Sango e Miroku, lembrando de tudo... Ela tinha amigos todo o tempo. Ela tinha a sua família. Ela tinha tantas coisas.

Ela não ia perder tudo.

Quando entraram na cozinha, Sango abriu o armário e pegou o liquidificador. De costas para Kagome, segurando o utensílio domestico, ela ficou parada.

-Vou fazer um suco. –anunciou. –Ah, Ka, sabe... Não se deixe abater por causa disso. Você é mais forte do que pensa.

Kagome sorriu, aproximou-se da amiga e a abraçou. –Sim.

Inuyasha mal tinha dormido de tanto nervosismo. Assim que se levantou escovou os dentes, tomou banho, colocou suas melhores roupas, comeu alguma coisa de almoço, sim, ele tinha saído da cama depois do meio-dia, e escovou os dentes novamente. Saiu do apartamento e foi para o sue compromisso mais importante. O mais importante de toda a sua vida. Ele ia aparecer na televisão. Sentia-se entusiasmado. Era tanto entusiasmo que ele estava completamente cego sobre as outras coisas. Ele estava deixando tudo para pensar depois. Ele queria esquecer um pouco Kagome nesse momento... Ele pensaria nela depois. Mesmo sabendo que estava difícil. Ele queria só pensar no programa. Então, ele estava fazendo o seu máximo para pensar só no programa.

Quando chegou, ele abriu a boca de espanto, estava estupefato. Entrou, conversou com algumas pessoas, levaram-no para um camarim, maquinaram-no, pentearam os cabelos longos e o amarram em um rabo de cabelo. Junto com suas novas roupas, blusa pólo, calças jeans e paletó, estava perfeito. Então, ele foi levado aos bastidores.

Não conseguia acreditar, ele estava ali, nos bastidores, tão perto dela. A melhor apresentadora do Japão. Estavam a poucos metros um do outro. Inuyasha estava poucos metros de Niroriku. Ela estava sentada em sua poltrona recebendo os últimos retoques em sua maquiagem. Ao lado dela havia uma poltrona. Logo ele sentaria ali naquela poltrona e apareceria na televisão.

A expectativa o enlouquecia. Seu coração estava palpitando com toda força. Parecia que ia explodir dentro do seu peito. Respirava fundo buscando ar.

-Vamos começar. –avisou alguém do set. As mulheres que maquiavam a entrevistadora se afastaram.

-Vamos lá! –outra pessoa disse.

Inuyasha não conhecia ninguém ali, mas saber que estava ali com todos, faziam-no se sentir importante. Ainda mais sabendo que Niroriku ia entrevistá-lo em poucos minutos.

-1, 2, 3, gravando.

-Olá queridos! Estamos apresentando mais um programa _Entrevistas com Niroriku_. Antes de chamarmos o escritor mais fofo do país, eu quero anunciar que amanhã teremos a super presença do mais novo cantor pop...

Quando Inuyasha ouviu o "mais fofo do país" ele se derreteu todo. Não conseguiu mais prestar atenção em nada, ele simplesmente se deixou levar pela menção carinhosa. Ele simplesmente começou a sonhar. Sonhar não era proibido, era?

Nunca foi.

O seu coração estava batendo tão rápido. Até doía de tão forte que batia dentro do seu peito.

-Vamos, cara, é a sua vez. Ela já lhe chamou. –um moço do set puxou a mão de Inuyasha e o empurrou, fazendo o entrar no programa.

Quando olhou para o lado foi capaz de enxergar a câmera o filmando.

Ele sentiu o seu corpo todo se arrepiar.

Ele estava aparecendo na televisão. Estava sendo filmado. Era alguém realmente importante.

-Seja Bem-Vindo Inuyasha. –Nidoriku falou levantando e indo o cumprimentar. Inuyasha foi beijado na bochecha pela entrevistadora e só então se deu conta de que deveria apresentar alguma reação além de ficar com cara de bobo.

-Olá! –Inuyasha exclamou timidamente.

-Olá querido escritor. Como vai?

-Bem. –ele estava deslumbrado com tudo aquilo.

-Venha se sentar.

Ambos se sentaram em suas respectivas poltronas.

-Então, antes de começarmos a nossa entrevista com esse escritor super fofo vamos para um rápido comercial. –Niroriku falou olhando fixamente para a câmera.

-CORTA! –Inuyasha ouviu alguém gritar, talvez o diretor.

-Então, querido, está um pouco nervoso? –Nidoriku perguntou.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça. Vendo a apresentadora tão de perto tudo parecia tão bom. Só podia ser mentira.

Ou melhor, tudo isso era... Era... Era... Era um sonho.

**Continua...**

_Olá meu povo amado! Eu consegui! Eu consegui postar antes de um mês de espera. Isso é incrível! Eu disse que ia me esforçar e consegui. Nem eu mesma estou acreditando._

_Por isso, não vou enrolar muito, vou já pular para a parte do próximo capítulo tão esperado por todos:_

_(Antes só um comentário sobre o título do capítulo. Eu decidi por "Fim do casamento" porque achei que era algo que todos queriam muito saber, achei que foi a revelação mais importante de todo o capítulo.)_

Próximo capítulo:

Kagome abriu a porta e deu de cara com a irmã. Lá estava Kikyou com um ar sério estampado no rosto.

-Você sabia! –Kagome exclamou com raiva. – Sabia e não me contou nada. Mentirosa! Falsa!

-Você sabe como nos preocupou? –Kikyou perguntou encarando o rosto da irmã choroso.

-Está na hora de você ser forte. –ela disse.

Kagome assentiu.

-Inuyasha, por que você decidiu escrever essa história? –perguntou Nidoriku.

-Porque... Porque eu...

-Qual foi a sua maior inspiração? –mais uma pergunta difícil.

Inuyasha encarou a câmera com intensidade. – A minha maior inspiração foi...

_Fim do próximo capítulo._

_O que será que vai acontecer de emocionante nele?_

_Pensa! Pensa! Pensa!_

_Sem mais, vamos aos comentários._

_Obrigada meninas! Eu nunca pensei que depois de tanto tempo tanta gente ai fosse acompanhar a história. Sou imensamente grata. Mais e mais uma vez obrigada por tudo._

_Vamos lá!_

Lilermen. – Olá! Como vai? Sim, finalmente eu consegui atualizar e aqui está mais um capítulo novo da fic. Eu estou feliz de ter sido mais rápida desta vez. Obrigada por entender os meus atrasos com a atualização. Ixi, o Inuyasha até pensou na Kagome, mas está completamente cego com o fato de aparecer na televisão. Vamos ver o que ele vai fazer na entrevista capítulo que vem. Sobre o livro só esperando para ver. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Valeu, muitos beijos e até o próximo.

Thata – chan. – Oi, beleza? Que bom que gostou. Esse capítulo veio mais cedo, não é? Também me dá tristeza. A vida da Kagome toda me dá uma tristeza. Mas, ela terá a sua chance. Sim, o Inuyasha é maldito, mas ele é lindo. Obrigada, beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

Nice Egan. –Olá! Como vai? Ah, nem me fale em faculdade! Eu fiquei tão brava com a minha nota de Técnicas de Publicidade. Ainda bem que não fui a única. Boa sorte com a faculdade. Kagome vai sobreviver! O Kouga é um tolo, isso sim. Ah! Eu amo esse casal, Sango e Miroku, eles são tão doces, juntos são perfeitos. Eu também gosto desse Sesshoumaru, eu o acho até engraçado às vezes... Sobre a história original, logo vem um novo capítulo. Eu inspirei a Nádia em mim. Junto a ela, você e eu somos o trio atrapalhada então. Bem, é isso. Espero te ver no próximo capítulo, beijão.

Agome – chan. – Opa! Oi! Tudo bom? Sim! Finalmente eu postei. Agora mais rápido do que antes, ainda bem. Bem, espero sobreviver depois que vocês me envenenarem cortarem-me e me ressuscitarem. Sim, o Inuyasha está se dando muito bem, apesar do soco do Miroku, e precisa se dar mal um pouco. Tudo acaba bem no final, acredite. Será que ele vai pedir perdão? Vamos ver! Espero ver você aqui no próximo capítulo, muitos beijos.

Paty Saori. – Olá, menina! Tudo bom? É "Best seller". Uau! Você me deixou até encabulada com tantos elogios. Num diz isso que eu fico toda tímida. Nossa! Best Seller, até me faz sonhar. Uau! Oito anos sem ver nada em português... Deve ser complicado! Eita, perde a timidez e coloca todas essas idéias de fics no papel, aí você digita e posta, é fácil, eu posso ajudar. Estou tão feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic! Muito muito feliz! Espero que você continue a lendo e comentando. Vou sempre ficar feliz por isso. Amizade nova sempre é bem-vinda. Sua filhinha deve ser uma graça! Muito muito muito obrigada. Arigatou! Kissus! Ja ne! Te vejo no próximo capítulo.

Cosette. – Olá! Como andas? Então, como eu disse aqui eu estou, infelizmente, segunda e terça não foi possível a atualização, mas hoje eu vim e tcharam aqui está. Matou a saudade? Ixi, a Kagome está começando a ter alguma esperança de recuperação. Enquanto, o Inu está se dando bem e se deslumbrando com o fato de aparecer na televisão. Ele está um pouco cego por causa disso. Ah! Sim já dei tapa em alguém e já chutei a cara de alguém também (risada maléfica). Bem, só lendo para saber o que vai acontecer naquele programa e daqui para frente. Estude direitinho, certo? Eu também vou me esforçar muito! Obrigada, sempre dando um jeito de ler minhas fics, isso me deixa feliz. Mas, antes do prazer, estude! Ainda não sei de onde tirei o nome do filme, mas achei tão simpático que resolvi por. Acho que é isso! Menina, beijão e até o próximo capítulo!

Carolshuxa. – Eu to bem sim! Valeu! Sim, um pouco ocupada... Bem, pelo menos esse capítulo aqui não levou um mês para ter uma nova postagem. Amém! Ainda bem! Nem eu ia agüentar esperar muito. O Inuyasha está ruim, porém ele não deixa de ser ambicioso, sonhador e egoísta e tudo isso o cega de uma forma incrível. De qualquer forma, fiquei feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Esse você gostou também? Espero que sim! Te vejo no próximo, não? Beijão.

_É isso! Obrigada a todos! Estou muito feliz que esse capítulo veio rápido. O próximo espero que não tarde!_

_Muitos beijos_

_Muitos abraços_

_Dani_


	27. Cap27 A entrevista

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.27. – A entrevista._

Estava sozinha. Miroku havia ido trabalhar. Sango tinha saído para levar o seu bebê na casa do avô de Kagome. Sango também queria falar com Kaede e voltar a trabalhar hoje se possível. As duas amigas haviam conversado sobre isso e já estava acertado. Kagome cuidaria da casa, até ter coragem de voltar a fazer tudo. Ambas sabiam que não era questão de preguiça, era tudo menos isso. Kagome estava numa fase ruim e estava sendo respeitada por todos. Ela realmente agradecia por tudo.

A campainha tocou. Parou de varrer a sala e foi atender. Kagome abriu a porta e deu de cara com a irmã. Lá estava Kikyou com um ar sério estampado no rosto.

Ela sabia que havia sumido e não havia dado notícias em casa, porém não queria ver Kikyou. O que ela havia lido no livro de Inuyasha ainda estava fresco em sua memória. Isso a irritava. A presença da irmã acabou se tornando incomoda.

-Precisamos conversar. Eu sei de tudo o que houve. –Kikyou falou entrando sem ser convidada.

Kagome não entendeu o que a irmã estava dizendo, ou talvez havia entendido e não conseguia acreditar. –Como assim?

-Eu sei por que você ficou daquele jeito. Eu sei! Quer dizer, não sei exatamente como você soube... Mas, eu sei o que você soube. –Kikyou explicou.

Kagome não falou nada. Estava juntando tantos sentimentos em seu coração. Ela não ia agüentar mais.

-Eu soube no dia que Kaede sofreu o acidente.

-Kaede também sabe? –essa hipótese acabou passando pela cabeça de Kagome.

-Sim. Foi ela quem me contou. –Kikyou respondeu.

-Vocês nunca me contaram! –Kagome estava indignada.

-Kouga descobriu tudo quando ele pegou o livro do Inuyasha sobre o balcão da loja. Então, ao ler ele reconheceu a história. Claro ele fazia parte dela. Então, ele veio na floricultura falar com Kaede, contou tudo e disse que ia te contar. Ela sabia que ele tinha alguma intenção ruim porque...

-Calma! Vocês sabiam! –Kagome não conseguia acreditar.

-Ela me ligou naquele dia. Eu fui ver o que era, quando ela me viu, ela correu para me contar. Ela estava desesperada! –Kikyou falava com pressa como se estivesse tirando um peso. O que realmente era. Ela estava guardando isso por tanto tempo. –Então, o carro veio e tudo foi tão rápido. Eu não consegui nem dizer para ela parar direito. Tudo foi tão rápido!

-Você sabia! –Kagome exclamou com raiva. – Sabia e não me contou nada. Mentirosa! Falsa! –malditas lágrimas.

Kikyou se avermelhou de raiva também. A teimosia da sua irmã estava a irritando. –Falsa? Mentirosa? Você acha que eu fiquei com cabeça de lhe contar algo? Kaede ficou a beira da morte! Você acha que eu ainda ia lembrar que o seu namorado usou a sua vida para fazer um livro? O que você acha? Acha que essa sua situação era pior do que a de Kaede? Que é como uma avó para nós! –Kikyou falou aos berros.

Kagome não teve coragem de responder. Estava se sentindo envergonhada ao ouvir tudo o que a irmã havia dito.

Kikyou aproximou-se de Kagome. – Você sabe como nos preocupou? –Kikyou perguntou encarando o rosto da irmã choroso. –Você naquele dia nos assustou. Mamãe ficou sem entender nada. Eu não imaginei na hora, não... Na hora, eu não consegui perceber o que era. Depois eu lembrei... Eu percebi. Esperei. Você ia voltar para casa. –Kikyou limpou as lágrimas da irmã com o polegar. –Mas, não voltou. Então, eu vim até você. Eu vim porque eu acho que está na hora, Kagome.

-Hora do quê? –Kagome não conseguia segurar as lágrimas.

-Está na hora de você ser forte. –ela disse. –Está na hora de você virar esse jogo, minha irmã. Está na hora de você levantar essa cabeça de uma vez por todas. Está na hora de você mostrar quem é a Kagome. Eu já sei até como. Você aceita? Aceita mudar o jogo com a ajuda daqueles que a amam demais?

Kagome assentiu. –Sim.

-Minha irmã confie em mim. Eu sei que você ainda gosta daquele escritor... Não quero destruir sentimentos. Mas, só acho que está na hora de você mostrar do que é capaz. –Kikyou puxou a irmã para um abraço. – Venha minha irmã, outro dia você limpa a casa da Sango como recompensa por tê-la deixado se hospedar aqui. Hoje você precisa voltar para casa. Nossa mãe precisa te ver.

Nidoriku sorriu para a câmera. –Olá, estamos de volta. Agora vamos começar a entrevista com o escritor mais fofo do país. Seja bem-vindo, Inuyasha. Posso te chamar assim?

-Sim. –ele disse com timidez.

-Como está se sentindo?

-Bem...

-Ainda mais sabendo que o seu livro é um grande sucesso, não?

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Você esperava que houvesse esse grande sucesso? Ou você está realmente surpreso com tudo isso? –ela perguntou ainda com aquele sorriso.

Inuyasha passou a mão na cabeça tentando achar tempo para pensar. Ele havia ficado tão emocionado com o fato de ser entrevistado que não havia pensado em nenhuma resposta. Ele não havia pensado em nenhum assunto que pudesse ser tratado e ele não havia montado resposta alguma. Em resumo, ele estava começando a se dar conta de que estava encrencado.

-Ah, bem... –ele começou a falar. –Eu ainda estou surpreso com tudo isso.

-Mas, você já era escritor, não?

-Sim, eu escrevia romances policiais.

-Então, romances românticos não eram sua especialidade?

-Não. Eu não estava muito familiarizado com romances românticos. Eu posso dizer que tive algumas dificuldades.

Inuyasha não acreditava que estava conseguindo falar normalmente, mesmo que seu coração estivesse palpitando de uma forma estrondosa. Ele estava se superando. Ele era incrível.

Inuyasha era incrível!

-Que tipos de dificuldades? – Niroriku perguntou parecendo bem interessada.

-Hã... Dificuldades? –Inuyasha engoliu o seco. Ele tinha como falar quais dificuldades? Ele deveria falar TUDO assim ao VIVO?

-Sim. Eu e os nossos queridos telespectadores queremos saber quais foram os apuros em que você se meteu para poder escrever o livro. O livro que vem fazendo tanto sucesso!

Inuyasha abriu a boca espantado.

Ele deveria mentir?

Ou deveria ser sincero?

-Bem... Eu...

Kagome seguiu Kikyou loja adentro. Sua mãe estava terminando de arrumar alguns arranjos. Ela estava ali já que Sango não ia para o trabalho desde o dia que Kagome havia ficado lá na casa dela.

-Mãe. –Kikyou a chamou.

Quando a mulher viu as suas duas filhas lado a lado não se conteve. Ela correu para abraçá-las. Abraçou as duas pelo pescoço, aproximando-as com força. Kagome e Kikyou foram empurradas pelo abraço da mãe que quase fez com que ambas batessem a cabeça.

A mãe se afastou delas, beijou a testa de cada uma.

-Mãe, não sou eu quem estava passando maus bocados. –Kikyou disse sorrindo.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Mas, ver as minhas duas filhas juntas depois desses últimos dias me deixa tão feliz. – uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da mulher.

-Mãe. –Kagome a chamou, a voz saiu fraca. Ela se sentia envergonhada. Havia sumido sem dar notícias. Kikyou estava certa, Kagome não sabia o quão havia preocupado sua família. Ela havia sido egoísta demais.

A mãe abraçou a filha. Beijou-lhe o rosto todo, apertou-a contra o corpo, enrolou os dedos nos cabelos dela. –Eu queria tanto ir atrás de você, mas eu achei que você precisava de um tempo. Eu simplesmente achei...

-Tudo bem. –Kagome estava se segurando para não chorar. Chorar era bom, mas demais já era exagero. Chega de lágrimas.

-Gente, isso é muito lindo e tudo. Um encontro de família maravilhoso! –Kikyou começou a falar com um ar brincalhão. –Mas, eu sinto que algumas coisas precisam ser mudadas.

Mãe e irmã a olharam.

-Kagome?

As três olharam para ver quem a chamava. Era Sango.

-Meu Deus! –exclamou sorrindo. –O que você está fazendo aqui...?

-Bem... –Kagome começou.

-Você estava na minha casa e...

-Eu a raptei. –explicou Kikyou. –Eu achei que estava na hora de darmos um basta nessa história.

-Como assim? –Sango perguntou confusa.

-Simples... Ah, mas antes, o que você faz aqui?

-Ah, Kaede me obrigou a vir. Ela disse que eu não devia abandonar meu trabalho.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça se sentindo mais e mais culpada. Ela só estava dando trabalho.

-Minha irmã, não fique assim. De nada adianta se sentir culpada por nos dar trabalho. –parecia que Kikyou estava entendendo tudo. –Para compensar isso vamos arrumar um jeito. Agora... Sango você pode tomar conta da loja?

-Eu vim para cá para isso. –Sango disse com energia.

-Ótimo! –Kikyou exclamou. – Mamãe e mana vamos para o escritório, acho que vocês precisam conversar um pouco.

A mãe delas deu o avental para Sango, que o colocou rapidamente. Depois, junto as filhas foi para o escritório. Kagome e ela sentaram-se sobre o sofá que ali havia, enquanto Kikyou ficou em pé andando de um lado para o outro.

Kagome estava se sentindo bem de poder falar com sua mãe. Ela havia sido tão má ultimamente, só pensando em si. Não havia parado para pensar que sua mãe estava sofrendo também. Mas, tudo estava tão complicado... Só agora que ela estava começando a por as idéias no lugar. Só agora que ela estava percebendo que podia sobreviver a tudo isso.

_Logo ela ia esquecê-lo_, pensou com força. Ela ia esquecê-lo eternamente. Ela podia. Ela tinha amigos que a amavam, ela tinha uma família que só queria o seu bem. O mundo não se resumia em amores mal resolvidos. Ela podia viver sem amar...

-Estou tão feliz de te ver. –sua mãe disse acariciando o seu rosto.

-Eu também. –Kagome fechou os olhos.

Com o amor dos seus entes queridos ela podia ser forte.

Ela não precisava de outro amor. Ela não precisava _dele_.

Inuyasha seria passado logo. Ela queria acreditar nisso. Ela havia sido enganada. Ele havia sido um verdadeiro lobo sob a pele de carneiro. Ele havia sido falso. Era ele o mentiroso, não Kikyou. Nem Kaede.

Sua mente ia trabalhando. Mil pensamentos.

_-Sim. Eu e os nossos queridos telespectadores queremos saber quais foram os apuros em que você se meteu para poder escrever o livro. O livro que vem fazendo tanto sucesso! _

Kagome abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Nidoriku. Olhou e quando viu sua irmã havia ligado a televisão.

-O quê? –Kagome não conseguia entender.

-Eu liguei a T.V. – Kikyou falou como se isso não fosse o óbvio.

-Eu sei... Mas...

A mãe de Kagome segurou suas mãos. –Olhe.

_-Bem... Eu... Posso dizer que tive dificuldades básicas. _– as três puderam ouvir a voz de Inuyasha pela televisão.

Inuyasha havia conseguido dar uma enrolada enquanto pensava no que responder.

-Certo, mas, o que seriam essas dificuldades básicas? –Nidoriku insistiu.

Não havia jeito, ele ia dizer.

-Bem, eu vou tentar ser sincero.

Inuyasha precisava começar a falar a verdade. Só restava a dúvida se um programa de renome e audiência nacional era apropriado ou não.

-Seria maravilhoso se fosse. No ramo dos famosos, nós sabemos, a sinceridade nem sempre está presente. –Nidoriku falava olhando para a câmera fazendo caras e bocas. –Ser sincero, com certeza, vai o tornar ainda mais fofo, Inuyasha. Então, conte-nos tudo, pois o país quer saber quais foram essas dificuldades básicas por quais você passou para escrever um dos livros de mais sucesso nacional.

-Bem, é... Eu... Como eu disse, eu tive algumas dificuldades. No começo eu não sabia sobre o que eu ia falar...

-Mas, então, Inuyasha, por que você decidiu escrever essa história? –perguntou Nidoriku.

-Porque... Porque eu... Bem, eu recebi uma proposta de uma editora e aceitei. A editora que me contratou me deu um prazo de seis meses para escrever o livro. O foco principal era romance. Eu deveria falar sobre o amor.

-Nossa! Seis meses! Uau! Você conseguiu terminar um livro maravilhoso num prazo tão pequeno. Você realmente é incrível.

-Ah, sim, obrigado. Eu acabei terminando em um tempo menor. Eu confesso que me surpreendi com isso também.

-Uau! Mais incrível ainda. –Nidoriku parecia animada com as declarações de Inuyasha.

Ele sentia suas mãos suarem. Seu coração bater de forma muito acelerada que estava até o assustando.

-É... O fato de haver um prazo acabou me bloqueando. Eu não conseguia escrever. Eu não fazia nem idéia do que falar no livro. Sem falar que eu nunca havia falado sobre amor em meus livros.

-Mas, o seu livro atual acaba tomando rumos bem distintos de um livro comum romântico. O amor é visto de uma maneira bem sutil, ele acaba sendo um pouco manipulado na história, não? Como se o amor e os negócios estivessem ligados.

Inuyasha se espantou ao ouvir a entrevistadora dizer que o amor em seu livro era comparado aos negócios. Recordando sobre tudo, ele concluiu que ela estava certa.

-Sim. Eu acabo tratando do amor de uma forma um pouco fria.

-Existe algum motivo para você tratar do amor desta forma?

Inuyasha percebeu que sempre que ela falava para ele, ela olhava para a câmera com intensidade. Ele não conseguia fazer o mesmo, sentia um pouco de necessidade de olhar o rosto dela. Talvez, tivesse mais medo da câmera... De quem estivesse o assistindo. Estaria Kagome o vendo?

-Tire desse canal, Kikyou! –Kagome exclamou com raiva. –Tire agora!

-Kikyou não provoque sua irmã. – a mãe pediu.

Kikyou sorriu. Aproximou-se da irmã, pegou a pelo braço, levantou-a do sofá, segurou o queixo dela e a fez encarar a televisão a força. –Olhe para esse idiota na televisão. Ele é um idiota! Um completo imbecil! Olhe bem! Ele está nervoso. Dá para ver pelo modo que ele segura o microfone. Ele raramente olha para a câmera. Ele está com medo da câmera. Mas... Você não está interessada na história dele? No que esse completo energúmeno tem a dizer?

Kagome não respondeu. Sendo forçada a olhar para a televisão não fez esforço para se soltar. Continuou assistindo.

-Se existe algum motivo especial além do fato de eu não estar acostumado em falar de amor em meus livros?

-Sim, algum motivo maior.

-Bem, eu posso dizer que eu nunca me apaixonei de verdade. Quer dizer, eu...

Inuyasha sentiu um aperto no coração. Talvez, essa fosse uma única chance.

-... Eu pensei que nunca havia me apaixonado de verdade. Eu nunca fui muito bom em lidar com garotas. Posso dizer que fui tímido e retraído a maior parte das vezes.

-Aposto que deve haver mil garotas que gostariam de lhe ensinar a lidar com elas. –Nidoriku brincou.

Inuyasha sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

-Não se intimide. –Nidoriku sorriu. –Então, falar de amor, um tema supostamente desconhecido por você, foi complicado, não?

-Ah, sim. Eu acabei não sendo tão romântico. Acho que foi por isso que muitas pessoas românticas não gostaram do final.

Nidoriku riu. –Sim, quando eu o li, eu pensei: Mas, como? O escrito Inuyasha não deveria ter feito isso! Eu realmente te odiei naquele momento.

-Desculpa.

Nidoriku riu mais uma vez. –Tudo bem. Todos nós podemos lhe perdoar. Porém, existiram partes do livro que foram bem meigas. Como você um desconhecedor do amor pode explicar isso?

-Eu posso dizer que tive algumas inspirações.

-Inspirações! Que interessante! – Qual foi a sua maior inspiração? –mais uma pergunta difícil. Inuyasha não esperava por essa pergunta. Mas, era uma chance, talvez...

Inuyasha encarou a câmera com intensidade. Encarou a câmera porque achou que deveria encarar. – A minha maior inspiração foi...

-Foi? Está envergonhado em nos dizer? Mas, todo o país quer saber! O que inspirou esse sucesso que vem sendo A aposta.

Kagome se desvencilhou de Kikyou. –Chega. –implorou. Ela não queria mais ver.

-Não! –A irmã retrucou. Pegou a irmã pelo braço e começou a arrastá-la, pegou o celular e começou a discar alguns números.

-Ah! –Inuyasha desviou o olhar da câmera. Ele teria essa audácia? De repente, em sua mente veio a imagem de Kagome correndo. Indo para longe dele. Para muito longe.

-Espera! Acabo de ouvir que uma mulher diz ter informações essenciais sobre o seu livro Inuyasha. Sim, direção, pode colocá-la no ar. Ela está no telefone.

-Calma, o quê? –Inuyasha começou a se desesperar. Seria Kagome? Não1 Ela contaria tudo para todos! Ela o arruinaria em minutos.

-Alô? –Nidoriku falou. –Alô? Com quem falamos?

-_Sou eu, Kikyou_.

-Kikyou, a escritora?

-_Sim. Eu mesma_.

-Você é quem possui informações essenciais sobre o livro desse escritor fofo?

-_Sim_.

Inuyasha começou a morder o lábio inferior de nervosismo. Estava tudo arruinado.

-Não seria nada sobre plágio, seria? –Nidoriku perguntou com entusiasmo.

Foi nesse momento que Inuyasha concluiu que a apresentadora e entrevistadora só queria ver o circo pegar fogo.

Uma risada alta foi ouvida na linha. –_Não. Não mesmo_.

Nidoriku fez uma cara de desapontada.

-_Não fique assim, Nidoriku. Eu tenho outras informações, mas só algumas pessoas conseguem entender_.

-Só algumas?

-_Sim!_

-Então, quais elas são?

-_Inuyasha, você só tem essa chance e vai deixar escapar? Ou você quer que eu acabe com tudo por você_?

Nidoriku encarou o seu entrevistado que fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

-_Deixa de ser falso e mentiroso. Acho que está na hora de você crescer_.

-Que tipos de declarações são essas? –Nidoriku perguntou.

-_Querida, calma. Eu não posso contar tudo assim desse jeito, eu sou obrigada a fazer um suspense._

-Bem, então, é... Vamos para um rápido comercial e já voltamos.

-CORTA!

- O que essa doida está fazendo direção? – Nidoriku perguntou.

-Bem, ela disse que têm algumas surpresas, mas que deveríamos ser pacientes. –alguém da direção respondeu.

Inuyasha começou a pensar... O que faria? Talvez, fosse melhor ir embora, ele estava com uma péssima impressão. Ele continuou ali sentado, com alguns maquiadores retocando a sua cara.

Enquanto isso a direção do programa recebia a fúria de Nidoriku por eles terem colocado no ar a escritora Kikyou fazendo tanto mistério. Era ela quem deveria fazer mistério, não os telespectadores.

Inuyasha se levantou. Era melhor ele ir. Mas, quando se deu conta, já estava a apresentadora falando que haviam voltado dos comerciais e que a escritora Kikyou traria mais notícias.

-Todos nós nos perguntamos: Qual é essa grande revelação? Vamos ver. Kikyou, você ainda está na linha?

-_Sim, estou._

-Então, diga querida, qual é essa revelação? Algum segredo oculto de nosso amado escritor?

-_Não é bem um segredo._

-Não?

-_Não! É mais como uma declaração... Espere um minuto._

Inuyasha que estava sentado todo esse tempo seguiu a orientação da direção de se sentar o mais rápido possível.

-_Alô_? –a voz de Kagome foi ouvida do outro lado.

-Oi, quem fala?

-_Ah... Ah... É..._

-Desculpa? A sua voz está estranha. Poderia falar mais alto?

-_Kagome!_ –um berro foi ouvido.

-Não tão alto, querida. O que você gostaria de falar sobre o nosso escritor predileto?

Inuyasha engoliu o seco. Pronto! Ele estava encrencado. Ele estava acabado!

-Vamos, fale. –a voz de Kikyou foi ouvida ao fundo.

-_Eu... Eu quero declarar guerra a ele._

-Guerra? Como assim?

-_Eu quero – eu não quero, Kikyou me deixa desligar essa droga_! –Kagome falou irritada.

Nidoriku não sabia o que fazer. Ela sabia que a audiência estava aumentando, mas essas duas mulheres loucas estavam a confundido.

-Você poderia ser mais clara?

-_Fala logo de uma vez_! –Kikyou exclamou ao fundo. –_Se você não fizer isso, eu faço!_

-_Certo._ –Kagome falou. –_Eu quero declarar guerra ao escritor Inuyasha. Eu quero que ele aceite o meu desafio._

-Qual desafio? –Nidoriku perguntou interessada. O pessoal da direção já estava dizendo que esse programa estava batendo recorde de audiência.

-_Se ele foi capaz de escrever um livro em seis meses, acho que ele seria capaz de escrever um livro menor em um mês. Um livro simples que falasse de amor. Não o amor como um jogo, como negócio, mas, como um sentimento puro. Se ele não aceitar o meu desafio agora, eu vou confessar ao país inteiro em quem ele baseou o seu livro. Vou contar o maior segredo dele. Então, se ele tem alguma esperança de que ainda possa manter em segredo tudo o que ele já fez nessa vida é melhor aceitar o desafio._ –Kagome falou com pressa. Mal dava para entender o que ela falava.

-Então, você está propondo um desafio em que vocês dois vão escrever um pequeno livro que fale sobre amor num prazo de um mês começando por hoje?

-_Sim!_

Nidoriku se virou para Inuyasha, que estava suando frio. –Você aceita? Aceita esse desafio super interessante?

-_Vamos._ –era a voz de Kikyou. –_Vamos querido, aceite! Ou será que você é um escritor tão medíocre que não possui imaginação para escrever um pequeno livro em um mês?_

Inuyasha bufou. Kikyou estava o encrencando. Como se ela não soubesse como era complicado escrever... O que essa louca estava fazendo...? Ou pior, o que essa louca estava fazendo a própria irmã fazer?

-Então, Inuyasha? –Nidoriku perguntou.

-_Eu aceito. _–ele falou a contra gosto. Ele estava encurralado afinal.

-Maravilhoso! Pessoal, telespectadores queridos, somos testemunhas desse mais novo desafio entre escritores! Daqui a um mês exatamente teremos a apresentação dos livros do mais novo escritor famoso e da irmã da maravilhosa escritora Kikyou. Qual dos dois sofrerá mais com isso? Qual terá mais bloqueios mentais? Qual estará com o livro pronto em um mês? Será ambos capazes de tal feito? Seria maravilhoso se conhecêssemos a face dessa escritora Kagome, não?

-_Não será preciso_. –Kikyou entrou no programa.

O diretor fazia OK com as mãos, mandando Nidoriku continuar com o programa. Inuyasha se levantou. Não porque viu Kikyou, mas porque lá estava Kagome.

-Seria essa a sua pequena irmã? –Nidoriku perguntou com doçura.

-Sim. Venha até aqui. –Kikyou a chamou. Pois, Kagome ainda não havia entrado na parte do programa, estava nos bastidores. Kikyou suspirou vendo a irmã caminhar para perto de si, a câmera a acompanhando. Kagome havia colocado um vestido branco rendado. Sorte que Kikyou havia lembrado a irmã de se trocar. Pobrezinha, Kikyou pensou. Tinha feito de tudo para arrastá-la até o programa. Claro que Kagome estava lá à contra gosto, mas era melhor assim. Kikyou sabia que aqueles dois idiotas se gostavam. Ela percebeu isso quando viu o jeito que ambos começaram a se olhar em plena rede nacional. Mas, nada vinha fácil. Por isso, Inuyahsa precisava sofrer um pouco, antes de ter alguma esperança. Ele ainda precisava crescer.

-Então, meus queridos escritores, podem dar a mão para selar o desafio. –pediu Nidoriku.

Kagome e Inuyasha se aproximaram. Na mente dele só vinha a imagem dela indo embora, correndo dele. Na dela só vinha a imagem dela lendo o livro dele. Agora ela teria a sua vingança. Ele não teria em quem se basear para escrever nada, ela mostraria que ele era um escritor falso, incapaz, um completo imbecil. Era a sua vez. Estendeu a mão, ele a pegou com a dele. Apertaram as mãos com força.

Trocando olhares raivosos.

_Inuyasha, você vai ver. Eu vou me vingar de você ter usado e abusado da minha vida como se ela fosse sua. Seu completo idiota você vai enfrentar a minha vingança. Eu pouco me importo com esse livro, com esse desafio, com toda essa babaquice que a minha irmã inventou. Eu só quero é te complicar, acabar com você, mostrar para todo o país que você é um escritor de quinta. Quero mostrar que o seu único dom é trazer a infelicidade. A tristeza! A dor! Você só veio para me trazer a escuridão. Encheu-me de esperança em vão, seu energúmeno. Como eu quero acabar com a sua raça. Eu quero muito! E vou! Porque eu não quero mais ser essa Kagome que só sabe chorar. Chega! Eu tenho uma família que me ama e amigos que me ajudam. Eu quero, com ajuda deles, acabar com você. _Kagome pensou com raiva.

_Kagome, sua idiota! Você quer ferrar com a minha vida? Eu finalmente estava tendo um período de sorte. Eu ainda pensei em ter saudades suas, em querer voltar com você... Como se o fato de eu ter usado a sua vida para escrever um livro fosse algo tão grande assim! Como se eu tivesse tanta culpa assim. Você nem imagina quantos escritores usam e abusam da vida dos outros em seus livros. Como se você fosse privilegiada por eu ter usado a sua vida. Você acha que sem eu ter ninguém para me basear eu não consigo. Eu vou mostrar que consigo! Eu posso! Eu sei que posso. Eu vou escrever um livro bem melhor que o seu. O que é um mês? Eu já fiz isso uma vez, eu posso fazer de novo e de novo e de novo. Eu sei que posso! Você vai ver. Se você quer guerra, você vai ter. _Inuyasha pensou com raiva.

Os olhos deles faiscaram ódio.

-Então, pessoal, a guerra está declarada. Aguardamos esses escritores daqui a um mês. Obrigada por tudo! Eu vou encerrando o programa. Foi ótimo passar a tarde com vocês. Beijão e fiquem com Deus. Até amanhã. –Nidoriku disse olhando fixamente para a câmera.

-CORTA!

-Isso foi incrível! –Nidoriku exclamou vitoriosa.

-Certo, agora podem soltar as mãos. –Kikyou falou dando risada.

Inuyasha e Kagome soltaram-nas com violência. O olhar deles era raivoso. O olhar deles transbordava ódio.

O desafio estava selado.

**Continua...**

_Oi povo de sucupira. Como vão?_

_O que acharam desse capítulo com final inusitado?Eu sempre estive planejando um livro escrito pela Kagome, ela tem potencial afinal. Porém, estava faltando oportunidades. Não queria que ela colocasse o livro só no final. Eu a queria agora. Aí veio essa idéia maluca. Espero que estejam felizes, porque isso significa mais alguns capítulos. _

_Hoje eu vou ser rápida, pois, amanhã eu viajo e preciso arrumar as coisas ainda. _

_Ansiosos para o próximo?_

_Então, dêem uma olhada:_

_Próximo capítulo:_

Inuyasha se sentou na frente do laptop, estralou os dedos e colocou-os sobre o teclado, tocando-os levemente.

Mais uma vez o inferno estava a sua volta! O que ele faria? Sem Kagome ele seria capaz de escrever...?

Ele não podia sem ter inspiração.

Kagome recebeu um abraço bem forte de Sango.

-Mas, e agora? O que você vai fazer? Você nunca escreveu um livro na vida, Kagome.

-Eu não sei. Essa idéia maluca veio de Kikyou, eu não sei o que fazer. Eu estou completamente enrascada. E pior, ela não vai me ajudar.

-O quê?

-Eu não quero passar por uma vergonha nacional! –Kagome choramingou.

_Parece que o nosso casal está encrencado._

_O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Será que ambos serão capazes de escrever algum livro?_

_Não percam os próximos capítulo._

_Agora vamos aos comentários! Desculpe pessoal, mas hoje vou precisar ser rápida._

_Obrigada por todos os comentários, eles sempre me fazem feliz._

Lilermen. – Tudo bom? Espero que sim. Eu coloquei o título sobre o casamento de forma proposital, era fácil se confundir. Afinal, Inuyasha e Kagome estão afastados, então, acaba-se afastando qualquer idéia de noivado, imagine casamento. Eu concordo! Chega de capítulos que só enrolam, eu sei que essa história do desafio do livro parece ser uma enrolação, mas foi o meu meio de voltar a por humor na fanfic. Espero que continue lendo, beijão e até.

Cosette. – Tudo bom? Chutei sim, a cara de um menino tarado que estava olhando de forma fixa para as minhas pernas, aí eu virei e chutei a cara dele. Acabei quebrando os óculos do coitado. Foi na sexta série! Bons tempos aqueles. A Kagome apareceu, graças à loucura de Kikyou, e acabou lançando um desafio para o Inuyasha em rede nacional. Agora Inuyasha que se cuide porque ele está nas mãos dessas duas. Espero que tenha gostado apesar do final estranho desse capítulo. Sobre "Apenas pecadores..." eu amei escrevê-la, eu me sentia tão bem. Mas, acho que só porque eu sabia do final. Muitos beijos e até.

Paty Saori. – Oi! Mais uma vez valeu pelos comentários. Ah! Eu entendo o que você escreve e isso já está bom. Agora o Inuyasha está encrencado com esse desafio maluco. Eu quis voltar ao humor da fanfic, estava tomando rumos dramáticos demais. Eu não sei se o Sesshoumaru vai ficar com alguém ainda, mas não vai ser com a Rin, porque infelizmente em um dos capítulos eu acabei colocando que ela era amiga do irmão da Kagome, o que acabamos concluindo que ela ainda é nova. Mas, eu posso pensar nisso com calma. Espero que tenha gostado, beijão e até o próximo.

Kaori-san. – Tudo bom? Opa, bem Kagome acabou indo atrás da sua vingança da forma mais inesperada possível. Talvez, não tanto. Graças a sua irmã. Agora é ver o que acontece. Por enquanto, eles não estão se aproximando em nada, mas nada é fácil assim, não é? Acho que eles precisam esfriar a cabeça antes de pensarem em tentar voltar a ficarem juntos. Afinal, o Inuyasha precisa aprender a ser menos egoísta. Espero que tenha gostado e até o próximo, beijos.

Pitty Souza. – Olá, tudo bom? Que bom que gostou. Espero que tenha gostado desse final inesperado desse capítulo. Espero que continue acompanhando e comentando sobre o que acha do rumo dessa história. Muitos beijos e até.

Agome chan. – Tudo bom? Agora tanto faz se o Inuyasha está cego, ele perdeu a sua chance, pelo menos a sua primeira chance de reparar os seus erros. Ele acaba sendo mais sortudo do que pensa, só que é extremamente burro para perceber as chances que o mundo o dá. Talvez seja inexperiência. Por isso, é hora de Kagome mostrar o seu poder. Por isso, esse capítulo termina dessa forma. Kagome precisa mostrar que está pronta para tudo e ela tem o apoio de todos para fazer isso. Espero que tenha gostado, beijos e até.

Kagome Juju – Assis. – Opa, oi, tudo bom? Sim, na minha fic em especial posso dizer que ele é bem burro. Ou melhor, ele é uma verdadeira anta. Digamos que ele perdeu a chance de ser sincero nessa entrevista, aliás, com a intromissão de Kikyou ele acabou perdendo todas as chances de quaisquer coisas, mas ele não faria muita coisa, porque ele é ainda um covarde. Esteja certa de que se nessa fic houver um final feliz, deverá ser merecido. Espero que tenha gostado, beijão e até.

_Pessoal é isso!_

_Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo com um final inesperado. Pois, coloquei nele toda a minha esperança de escrever um pouco de humor novamente. Não que isso possa vir a acontecer._

_Muitos e muitos beijos_

_Dani_


	28. Cap28 O desafio

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.28. – O desafio._

_-Sim. Venha até aqui. –Kikyou a chamou. Kagome entrou com um vestido branco rendado._

_-Então, meus queridos escritores, podem dar a mão para selar o desafio. –pediu Nidoriku._

Kouga desligou a televisão com raiva. Sem pensar jogou o controle remoto na parede. Ele estava espumando de raiva. Ele havia feito tudo para separar aquele casal. Kouga havia mostrado a Kagome como Inuyasha era nojento usando a vida _deles _em sua obra. Esperava que ela se mantivesse longe dele, bem longe, pois, ele era um canalha. Um verdadeiro canalha. Ele nunca havia imaginado que ele pudesse ser realmente um canalha. Mas, era. O que facilitou nos seus atos. Porém, Kagome estava perto dele, aparecendo perto dele pela televisão, aparecendo juntos para todo o país. Desafiando-o!

Kouga balançou a cabeça. –Tem dedo de alguém nisso.

Kagome estava se reerguendo tão rápido... Ele queria a reerguer. Era ele quem tinha que tirá-la do buraco. Mas, com ela agora assim tudo se complicava.

-Merda! –berrou ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do apartamento foi aberta. Era Ayame. Ela havia voltado da viagem.

-O que houve? –ela questionou entrando, colocando a bolsa sobre um dos sofás e se sentando ao lado dele.

Ele não falou nada.

-Eu volto de viagem e você não me dá nem um oi? –ela começou a acariciar os cabelos dele.

Ele se levantou com força. –Ayame, eu não estou com vontade de dar ou receber afeto, O.K.?

Ayame o olhou espantada.

-Vamos ser sinceros! Eu não a quero. Não quero mais! Eu não te desejo. Eu nem sei por que ainda vivo com você nessa casa. Eu não sei como você consegue fingir que está tudo bem. Já me viu indo atrás da Kagome milhares de vezes. -Kouga falou com raiva. Estava irritado após ver Kagome e Inuyasha juntos.

Ayame o olhou com seriedade.

-Por que você não vai atrás de um apartamento só para você? Esse nem era para ser seu, afinal.

Ayame não se agüentou. Kouga estava falando palavras tão cruéis. Abaixou a cabeça e tampou os ouvidos.

-Que saco! Pára de fingir que é surda. Eu estou cansado disso tudo. –Kouga não conseguia parar de berrar. –Tudo isso é por sua culpa. Por sua culpa! Se você nunca tivesse insistido tanto, se nunca tivesse me tentado tanto, nunca tivesse aparecido na minha vida, eu estaria casado com Kagome. CASADO!

Ayame levantou a cabeça o encarando com intensidade. Ela não ia chorar. As lágrimas haviam secado. Não era a primeira vez que ela ouvia essas mesmas palavras. Mas, o que ela podia fazer? Ela não conseguia parar de gostar de Kouga. Era impossível!

-Que seja! –ele deu de ombros, rodou os calcanhares e pisado forte e com passos largos caminhou até a porta e saiu.

Ayame ficou olhando para a porta alguns segundos, balançou a cabeça, viu o controle remoto no chão, pegou-o e ligou a televisão. Assim que a TV ligou a imagem de Nidoriku se tornou nítida.

_-Então, pessoal, a guerra está declarada. Aguardamos esses escritores daqui a um mês. Obrigada por tudo! Eu vou encerrando o programa. Foi ótimo passar a tarde com vocês. Beijão e fiquem com Deus. Até amanhã. –Nidoriku disse olhando fixamente para a câmera_.

Quando a câmera se afastou de Nidoriku, Ayame conseguiu ver claramente o rosto de Kagome e Inuyasha. Ela não entendeu exatamente o que era aquilo, porém sabia perfeitamente o porquê de Kouga estar tão irritado.

Sango entrou na casa e deparou-se com a família reunida em volta do sue bebê. –Olá!-ela exclamou.

Kaede e o avô de Kagome estavam sentados no sofá, ambos acenaram com a cabeça. A mãe de Kagome estava com o seu bebê no colo, balançando-o de um lado para o outro para tentar fazê-lo ninar. Ela estava no centro da sala. Na poltrona estava Kikyou e em pé estava Kagome. O rosto dela estava vermelho, provavelmente devido ao que havia acontecido horas atrás.

Sango foi até o seu bebê e o beijou na testa. Depois foi até Kagome.

-Eu preciso falar com você. – a amiga disse com uma cara séria. Ela sabia do que se tratava, amanhã estaria em alguma página da parte de entretenimento do jornal: "Escritor é desafiado".

-Sim, eu entendo. –virou para a mãe de sua amiga. –Cuide um pouco mais do meu pequeno.

A mulher balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso. O resto da família permaneceu em silêncio, olhando Kikyou, afinal tudo havia sido uma idéia maluca dela. Não era por menos que ela era escritora.

Kagome e Sango se dirigiram para o quarto da primeira. Elas iam precisar de privacidade.

Assim que fechou a porta, Kagome olhou fixamente para a amiga. –Eu não sei o que fazer. –anunciou.

Sango a olhou por alguns segundos com interesse.

-Eu não sei. Simplesmente eu não sei. Eu propus um desafio ao Inuyasha.

Sango aproximou-se da amiga, ela parecia realmente preocupada, então a envolveu em seus braços.

Kagome recebeu um abraço bem forte de Sango.

-Mas, e agora? O que você vai fazer? Você nunca escreveu um livro na vida, Kagome.

-Eu não sei. Essa idéia maluca veio de Kikyou, eu não sei o que fazer. Eu estou completamente enrascada. E pior, ela não vai me ajudar.

-O quê? Como assim?

-Isso mesmo que ouviu, ela mesma quem me disse, logo que saímos da gravação do programa. Ela disse assim: "Kagome, você tem que fazer isso por si mesma. Eu não posso te ajudar de nenhuma maneira, já vão imaginar que eu posso fazer isso e se descobrirem eu não quero manchar a minha carreira de escritora. Você sabe o quão difícil é ser famosa nesse ramo".

-Ela disse isso mesmo?

Kagome balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

-Bem a cara dela.

-Sim...

Sango sentou-se na cama de Kagome. –Você ao menos sabe do que vai falar?

Kagome fez uma cara de assustada.

-Acho que isso é um não. –Snago revirou os olhos. –Isso é ruim. –concluiu. –Você tem um mês para achar um tema, desenvolver uma história, pensar num desfecho, escrever, terminar, encadernar, dar um título...

-Chega! –Kagome exclamou. –Eu sei disso.

Sango riu. –De alguma forma tudo isso é hilário. –_Kikyou fez um bom trabalho, Kagome estará tão envolvida com isso que não vai ter tempo de ficar sofrendo... _Terminou a frase em pensamentos.

-Não ria. –pediu Kagome sentando-se ao lado da amiga. Ela abaixou a cabeça derrotada.

-Acho que seria bom se você saísse um pouco, refrescando a sua mente você vai conseguir pensar em algo.

-Kaede me disse que vou ter férias adiantadas. –ela riu com tristeza. –Ando dando muito trabalho.

-Tudo bem. Acho que vai ser por pouco tempo. O que é um mês afinal...? –Sango arrependeu-se de falar sua última frase assim que viu a feição no rosto de Kagome.

-Ahhh Buá! Buá! –Kagome começou a choramingar. –Eu vou perder o desafio.

Sango bateu de leve com sua mão nas costas de Kagome. –Tudo vai dar certo no final.

Kagome fungou.

Inuyasha se sentou na frente do laptop, estralou os dedos e colocou-os sobre o teclado, tocando-os levemente. Não conseguiu digitar absolutamente nada porque nada veio em sua mente. Simplesmente o vazio. Sem uma única palavra para que ele pudesse iniciar sua história.

Mais uma vez o inferno estava a sua volta! O que ele faria? Sem Kagome ele seria capaz de escrever...?

Ele não podia sem ter inspiração. Como ele ia poder escrever sem ela? Perguntava-se em pensamento. Abriu o arquivo com o seu livro.

Relendo o final.

_-Porque o nosso destino é ficar juntos para sempre. –ele beijou a testa dela. Entrelaçaram as mãos e continuaram a comer a pipoca olhando o céu. _

_Hugo não sabia dizer o porquê das estrelas brilharem tanto hoje ou o porquê da lua parecer que estava sorrindo para eles dois nesse exato momento. Ou ele saberia? Ah, ele sabia. Era amor. Essa era a explicação. O amor explicava tudo com toda a certeza._

_FIM_

Se ele ao menos tivesse escrito o final do livro de uma forma diferente... Se ele tivesse feito Karen ficar com Hugo no lugar de Karina, talvez tudo fosse diferente nesse exato instante. Talvez, ele estaria comendo pipoca com Kagome e olhando as estrelas juntos. Ele diria: "Porque o nosso destino é ficar juntos para sempre" e beijaria a testa dela com carinho, quem sabe, beijasse-a na boca também e entrelaçariam as mãos com força, ou melhor, ele a abraçaria com força. Seria ele agora quem não entenderia porque tudo parecia tão perfeito, mas saberia que estava amando...

Amando...

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça negando tudo o que veio em sua mente. –Não posso, não posso... Apesar de tudo o que houve nesses últimos dias. –sem que quisesse veio em sua mente o _flashback _de Kagome correndo para longe dele. Balançou a cabeça mais uma vez. – Agora Kagome é minha inimiga, temos um desafio juntos. Eu preciso ganhar! Porque além de eu odiar perder eu estou começando a ficar famoso e não vou deixar tudo isso fugir de mim. Sem contar que eu não quero mais ter só água para beber na geladeira.

Arregaçou as mangas da camisa e...

Nada! Ele não conseguia digitar nada. Ele estava completamente ferrado. O que ele faria? O quê? Será que ele deveria achar outra vítima? Levantou-se em um impulso e saiu para tomar um ar.

Kagome resolveu acompanhar Sango em casa. –O seu bebê está tão fofo. Ele dormiu nos braços de sua mãe e nem acordou com o nosso trajeto.

-Realmente isso é incrível. Como ele consegue dormir tanto?

-Ele é um bebezinho fofo e se cansa fácil. –Kagome explicou acariciando a face do bebê.

Sango sorriu. –Chegamos. –disse assim que chegaram em sua casa. –Quer entrar? Está bem tarde para voltar para casa vou pedir para o Miroku te levar.

-Não, tudo bem, chega de dar trabalho para vocês. Eu vou andando. Pode entrar, eu que quis te acompanhar, não foi? Fica tranqüila. –Kagome disse sorrindo.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta.

Sango beijou a face da amiga. –Tudo vai dar certo.

Kagome beijou a testa de Sango e acariciou o bebê. –Fofinho, - disse para o bebê. – será que você será tão preocupado quanto sua mãe é?

Sango riu. –Cuidado, ligue-me assim que colocar os pés em casa.

-Certo. Estou indo.

-Fique bem. –Sango falou abrindo o portão. A porta de entrada da casa foi aberta por Miroku.

Kagome já havia se virado e estava indo embora.

-Eu vou acompanhá-la. –Miroku disse.

Sango balançou a cabeça. –Deixe-a, ela precisa botar a cabeça no lugar. Ela tem que fazer um livro em um mês.

-Eu sei.

Sango beijou os lábios do marido com delicadeza, desviou dele e entrou em casa. –Meu nenê, o seu pai se preocupa mais com a amiga do que com a família, o que podemos fazer? Oh! O que podemos fazer? –falou com uma voz infantil e aguda.

-Pare de falar bobagem. –ele pediu entrando e fechando a porta.

-Eu estou brincando.

-Eu sei... –ele a envolveu nos seus braços, o bebê entre eles.

-Cuidado para não esmagá-lo. –ela falou brincando.

-Oh, isso seria bem ruim, não? –ele apertou um pouco o abraço. –Mas, eu quero que o nosso bebê sinta o nosso calor.

Ela riu. –Olha quem está falando bobagem.

-Você já está melhor, não? A gravidez foi de risco... Mas, agora você está melhor...

-Sim. –ela afirmou acenando com a cabeça.

-Isso é bom. Muito bom. Que tal a gente dar um irmãozinho...?

Antes de ele acabar Sango lhe deu um tapa no rosto.

-O que foi...?

-Desculpa foi a força do hábito. –ela riu.

Ele fez uma cara de choro. Ela beijou a face dele que havia dado um bofetão. –Vamos nenê hora de dormir. –disse olhando para o filho.

Miroku sorriu e colocou a mão sobre o rosto.

Kagome estava caminhando a passos lerdos. Ela estava com tanat coisa em mente e estava em dúvida se queria voltar para a sua casa, agora que tudo estava se acalmando, parecia que tudo estava voltando um pouco. A insegurança estava a dominando aos poucos.

Ela conseguiria? Ela teria como? Ela saberia como fazer o livro? Talvez... E se ninguém o lesse ou gostasse dele?

Ela se sentia confusa.

-O que eu faço? –perguntou-se.

Então, sentiu esbarrar em alguém. Olhou para se desculpar.

O Infeliz.

Inuyasha já havia a visto antes de se esbarrarem, ela parecia distraída. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Só conseguiu ficar parado até ela se aproximar.

Eles se olharam por milésimos de segundos, pois, Kagome logo cortou o contato visual e continuou a caminhar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Inuyasha não se agüentou e segurou o braço dela.

-Precisamos conversar Kagome. –disse.

Ela o ouviu dizer o seu nome e sentiu seu coração acelerar, não era só emoção, era raiva muita raiva.

-Largue o meu braço. –ela não pediu, o sue tom de voz a denunciava, era uma ordem. –Agora. – disse enfatizando a palavra ao engrossar a voz.

Inuyasha até pensou em soltar, mas ele não queria. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Larga. –ela ordenou mais uma vez.

-Não. –ele negou com firmeza.

-Eu vou gritar. –ela avisou.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Ela não podia gritar assim as pessoas pensariam o quê? Ainda mais a noite, achariam que ele era um tarado e pervertido

lunático, um verdadeiro pirado, maníaco sexual que na penumbra da noite tentava invadir o corpo de mulheres indefesas... Realmente, ele nasceu para ser escritor, notou ao ver quanta besteira podia pensar.

-1, 2, 3... até 10, solte-me. –ela começou a contar, no final ela gritaria com toda as forças em seu pulmão.

-Kagome, você não podia ter dado um prazo maior? –perguntou para tentar distraí-la.

-Não fui eu quem teve essa idéia de girino, agora paciência, tudo foi feito e em rede nacional, vamos ver no que dá. 4.

Ele só queria falar sobre o livro, ela pensou triste, foi besteira pensar que ele podia estar preocupado com ela. _Egoísta_.

-Então, quem foi que deu essa idéia?

-Kikyou.

-Kikyou? –ele nunca ia pensar que justo ela, a sua escritora preferida... Justo ela quem ele sempre havia criado mil e uma esperanças, mas que talvez não estivesse em sua lista em primeiro mais como quem ele mais ansiava... Fizesse algo assim.

-Sim. Cinco.

-Mas, por que você concordou com isso...?

-Seis. –ela somente contou. Não havia motivos para respondê-lo. Não havia motivos para ela estar ali. –Está ficando tarde, eu vou embora. Sete. Solte meu braço, agora. Oito.

Ela não queria chorar, e por sorte, as lágrimas não vieram.

Elas teriam secado?

Talvez, para sempre.

Não. Ela sabia que não. Elas voltariam alguma outra vez por qualquer outro motivo, entretanto, hoje não.

-Nove. Esse é meu último aviso. Eu estou dizendo, acredite em mim.

-Descul... –ele precisava dizer, mas, eram palavras do fundo do seu coração? Ou não?

-Dez. - ela abriu a boca e gritou: - AH!

Ele a puxou para si, abraçando-a com força, havia sido um ato sem pensar, mas a calou.

Ela ficou alguns poucos segundos sentindo o calor dele. Era difícil negar que ela sentia falta... Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais. Sem contar agora esse desafio infundado, mas de alguma forma isso lhe enchia de força, por mais que ela se sentisse insegura e frágil toda vez que pensasse no que escreveria.

Inuyasha afastou-se um pouco. Os olhos azuis dela o encaravam com um misto de dor e ódio. Era ruim. Ele olhou os lábios dela... Tanto tempo sem os ver de perto, eram poucos dias, mas pareciam anos. Ele os queria colados aos seus. Atraídos como magnetismo.

Então, aproximou-se.

Os olhos dela se esbugalharam. Ela só conseguia pensar como ele conseguia ser tão canalha. _Canalha_.

Os lábios dele se aproximavam dos dela.

O ar quente da respiração dele ia tocando sua pele fazia a tremer por dentro. Não havia como negar que ela lá por dentro queria que tudo fosse diferente. Mas, seu coração doía tanto...

Os lábios dele roçaram-nos delas.

-NÃO! –ela berrou o empurrando com tudo. Sem pensar levantou a perna, chutando-o em um lugar não muito agradável que praticamente todos os homens reclamam de serem atingidos.

Inuyasha grunhiu de dor. Ele não estava esperando por isso.

Kagome virou-se. –Eu avisei seu idiota. Vemo-nos daqui um mês, quando eu ganhar o desafio. –ela declarou confiante.

Kagome sentia-se fortalecer. Talvez, o que ela estivesse falando não fosse verdade, ela se sentia ainda frágil um pouco, mas estava crescendo e isso era bom. Ela não ia ser aquela Kagome que chorava pelos cantos. Afinal, nada disso resolvia problema algum.

Inuyasha não respondeu, colocou suas mãos entre as pernas, ajoelhando-se no chão. A dor latejante... Kagome indo embora mais uma vez... Ele estava perdido.

-Que chute foi esse? –perguntou-se entre os dentes. –Vou ficar estéril. –concluiu cheio de agonia.

**Continua...**

_Olá, como vão todos? Espero que bem. Eu mais uma vez demorei, mas está tudo muito corrido esse final de ano. Mas, vamos que vamos. Muita coisa aconteceu nesse tempo. Mas, vamos falar de coisas legais... O que você acharam desse capítulo? Acho que apesar de ainda ter partes dramáticas eu até que consegui por algum humor, eu estava cansando de tanta choradeira. O próximo capítulo está em processo, porém, calma, eu vou mostrar um pequeno pedaço dele sim. _

_Ah! Também não será muito enrolada essa parte deles escrevendo, quero por muita coisa acontecendo caso demore pra acontecer, ou seja, espero que não haja mais capítulo parados, ou vai ficar cansativo, não?_

_Bem, é isso, vamos ao próximo capítulo:_

Kagome ainda sentiu o seu coração bate quando se sentou na frente do computador. Os seus dedos tremiam um pouco, fazendo-a errar ainda mais as letras que digitava, demorou alguns minutos para começar a pegar algum ritmo, mesmo assim não era rápida.

Inuyasha ainda sentia uma imensa dor nas suas partes baixas quando resolveu sentar mais uma vez na frente de seu laptop. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada para digitar. O que faria?

_Opa! Isso significa que o nosso casal não pode perder tempo e precisam logo começar a escrever suas histórias. Mas, Inuyasha está tendo algum bloqueio, pobrezinho. Será que Kagome também vai ter o dela?_

_Só lendo pra descobrir._

_Pessoal, obrigada pelos comentários, eles me alegram demais, acreditem. Eu estou tão feliz que quem lê goste, com certeza foi pelo apoio de vocês que essa história que era para ter um pouco menos de dez capítulos já está chegando quase ao seu trigésimo. Obrigada. Infelizmente, eu não vou respondê-los dessa vez, sinto muito. Eu juro que ia, porém, eu estava demorando muito para responder cada comentário e parecia que ia levar muito mais dias para eu postar e eu já achei que demorei demais, então, eu pensei, espero que seja melhor sem comentários do que sem isso, espero que me desculpe._

_É isso! Obrigada! _

_Fiquem bem_

_Muitos beijos e abraços, _

_Dani_

_Observação – eu estou pensando em fazer uma shortfic com o casal Sesshoumaru e Kagome, é a história de um doceiro que não consegue mais fazer doces porque só pensa em dinheiro e de uma menina chocólatra e amante de açúcar que sempre sonho em comer um doce feito por esse famoso doceiro. O que vocês acham?_


	29. Cap29 O livro

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.29. – O livro._

Inuyasha ainda sentia uma imensa dor nas suas partes baixas quando resolveu sentar mais uma vez na frente de seu laptop. A dor estava latejante, soltou um murmúrio de dor. Kagome não havia só ferido o seu órgão, havia lhe ferido um pouco mais, o orgulho de homem, ela havia lhe machucado... Mas, machucou mais vê-la fazer isso. Afastando-se dele, evitando-o, não ansiando o seu beijo. Ela não o desejava mais? Ele balançou a cabeça, isso não era importante, o importante era o livro. O livro e mais nada. Somente o livro. Ele sabia, não dava. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada para digitar. Nem uma única letra se quer para começar de uma vez por todas com essa agonia se começasse logo, talvez se começasse logo ele conseguisse terminar logo. Acabar logo com essa angústia. Mas, não dava. O que faria? Como resolveria isso?

Ele precisava de uma inspiração, uma única se quer, apenas uma e tudo poderia fluir.

Fluir...

Fluir...

Ele precisava de uma idéia.

Uma única idéia.

Uma única.

Berrou de angústia. Berrou de dor. Bateu as mãos no teclado do notebook com força, fez-se um barulho estranho. Teria quebrado? Ele não podia quebrar o sue instrumento de trabalho.

Olhou o teclado.

-Ufa, tudo certo. –disse ao perceber que tudo parecia em ordem.

Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. –Eu estou perdido. –concluiu.

O tempo estava passando... Ele já havia uma vez conseguido terminar um livro dentro do prazo. Mas, havia sido seis meses. Ele havia conseguido em menos. Mas, foi porque ele tinha quem o ajudasse... Agora não havia ninguém. Era somente um mês e nada mais. Um único mês. Ele não sabia do que falar... Qual seria o assunto?

Talvez, se ele continuasse a história de Hugo. Isso, uma continuação! Tudo seria perfeito.

Hugo querendo reatar com Karen, abandonando Karina...

Não... E se Kagome voltasse a dizer que ele estava usando a vida dos dois?

Ela o processaria?

Não, ele não queria.

Mas, era uma boa idéia.

Era o seu desejo. Ele queria voltar com ela. Agora ele percebia como ela lhe fazia falta.

-Tanta falta. - falou entre suspiros.

Kagome ainda sentia o seu coração bater quando se sentou na frente do computador. Ela precisava começar com isso, e mesmo que ainda estivesse nervosa pelo que havia acontecido há um pouco mais de uma hora atrás, ela precisava ultrapassar todos os seus desafios e concluir com êxito. O nervosismo ainda era claro. Ela não conseguia pensar direito, mas já tinha alguma idéia do que ia escrever, ela não sabia se era certo ou errado. Os seus dedos tremiam um pouco, fazendo-a errar ainda mais as letras que digitava, demorou alguns minutos para começar a pegar algum ritmo, mesmo assim não era rápida. Ela não estava habituada a digitar. Não estava habituada com muitas coisas, ela havia se esquecido de si nos últimos anos. Afundada em seu sofrimento. Esquecendo que ainda estava viva. Vivendo por viver. Sempre e sempre caindo todas as vezes que alguma coisa, por menor que fosse, acontecia. Sempre com medo. Muito medo. Então, Inuyasha apareceu.

Ela havia se esquecido de como a presença de alguém podia trazer momentos prazerosos. Aos poucos ele trazia um pouco de luz para as suas trevas, iluminando o seu caminho. Parecia que ele a tiraria de uma vez por todas daquela escuridão que ela mesma havia se colocado.

Suspirou.

-Kikyou está certa. Está na hora de eu mostrar que eu não sou essa boba que todos pensam. –ela falou e começou a digitar um pouco mais rápido.

Inuyasha havia lhe mostrado que ainda havia esperanças. Ainda havia uma luz no fim do túnel. Mas, então, ele conseguiu a derrubar mais uma vez e de maneira mais bruta do que das outras formas. Não só a derrubou dentro do túnel escuro como ainda havia cavado um buraco fundo e a colocado lá.

Kagome não queria, não mais, mas elas vieram, as lágrimas, caindo sobre as teclas, escorrendo pela face, molhando os olhos, adentrando em boca e narina, pingando pelo queixo. Apesar do choro um sorriso tímido e torto surgiu em seus lábios.

Quando percebeu já havia escrito mais de duas páginas. Releu.

_Os olhos azuis não conseguiam piscar mesmo que na verdade eles quisessem se fechar de uma vez. Eles não queriam olhar aquela cena e fazer com que a mente a gravasse para sempre na memória. Eles não queriam ser cumprisses daquele ato. Entretanto, não conseguiam se fechar, eles não possuíam força para tanto. Parecia que se a menina fechasse os olhos, ela não acreditaria no que via. Ela queria provas para ter certeza. Mesmo que na verdade ela não quisesse acreditar naquela cena que assistia. Engoliu o seco quando ouviu um berro de prazer. Ela havia tido o suficiente. Fechou os olhos. As pernas começaram a se mover sozinhas. Caminhavam sem rumo. Apressando-se, tropeçando uma na outra, apertando o passo, começou a correr, corria, corria, corria. Era só isso que conseguia fazer. Correndo sem parar. Correndo como se dependesse disso para sobreviver. Correndo. Seu coração estava palpitando de forma exagerada. Estava com frio. Estava com medo. Estava sozinha. Estava correndo. Sentia os cabelos soltos balançarem com o vento conforme corria. Os pés estavam começando a doer. Os braços iam balançando de forma exagerada, soltos, batiam nas pessoas das ruas, nas paredes das casas, nas árvores, nos postes, machucando-se. Suas mãos estavam começando a ficarem machucadas e doloridas. _

_A luz do farol cor da esperança, verde, chamativo, acendeu-se. Os carros fizeram barulho. Os motores rugiam. Algumas buzinas gritavam. As pernas da menina se moviam sem que ela pudesse controlar. Sua mente estava confusa. Os carros começaram a se mover, as motos passavam entre eles, furiosas. Os pés da menina tocaram o asfalto. Os seus olhos se voltaram para os automóveis ruidosos que se aproximavam. A sua boca se abriu. As suas mãos tocaram sua cabeça. Suas pernas fraquejaram, ela não conseguia se mexer. O seu coração batia com tanta força que parecia que ia explodir dentro de seu peito. Berrou de medo. Muito medo. Foram questões de segundos. Sentiu o seu corpo bater contra algo pesado, fazendo-o doer em todos os cantos possíveis, e depois sentiu que ele foi puxado para trás com força, batendo contra o asfalto, conseguiu sentir algumas pequenas pedras cravando-se em sua pele. O gosto de sangue se alastrou por sua boca. A escuridão tomou conta de sua mente, porém ela ainda conseguiu ouvir alguém berrando, lá longe, pedindo ajuda, socorro e que a acudissem. Então, tudo sumiu... Nenhuma voz era ouvida. Nenhum som por mais alto que fosse. Não conseguia abrir seus olhos. Perdeu a consciência._

Kagome respirou fundo, conseguia sentir as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos, era como se ela tivesse deixando um pedaço de si em cada palavra digitada. Balançou a cabeça tentando apagar seus pensamentos. Ela precisava continuar. Sentia como se fosse uma necessidade escrever tudo isso e ao mesmo tempo ainda havia a aposta feita em rede nacional... Tudo formava uma grande bola de neve.

Começou a digitar novamente. Ela tinha poucos dias para acabar isso. Com certeza, dormiria mal, muito pouco, só esperava que valesse a pena. Respirou fundo, levando ar aos seus pulmões, buscando fôlego para continuar a escrever.

_Quando conseguiu, enfim, abrir seus olhos, foi difícil se acostumar com a claridade excessiva que os fazia arder. Aos poucos foi identificando tudo que a cercava. Estava deitada numa cama de colchão duro, que deixou suas costas doerem, as paredes do quarto eram extremamente brancas, a lâmpada no teto espalhava uma luz cegante por todo o ambiente. Olhou ao redor, só havia uma cama, não havia janelas e só uma porta do lado oposto da cama. A garota sentou-se e depois colocou as pontas de seus pés sobre o chão frio. Ela não conseguia saber por que estava ali, ela não conseguia se lembrar de nada, nem de seu nome, nem quem era. Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, tateando-o, ela não conseguia lembrar nem do seu rosto. Olhou as suas mãos, notou a cor delas, tão brancas. Pôs-se de pé com delicadeza, não sabia se podia andar, ela não se lembrava se possuía algum mal que havia a debilitado. Dando passos hesitantes e cambaleando um pouco para o lado, arrastou-se de forma lenta e penosa até a porta, apoiando-se na parede cor de leite. Chegando a porta, suspirou aliviada, estava feliz de ter conseguido chegar até ali. Agora sabia que podia andar, mas parecia que fazia tanto tempo que não andava que mal se recordava a ordem dos pés, qual ia primeiro, como se pisava, como se mantinha firme sem cambalear, como não pendia para o lado, caindo, tentando manter o equilíbrio. Tudo isso havia sumido de sua memória. O pior era ter consciência disso. Ela tinha certeza que não sabia de nada. Colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta. Ela precisa sair dali, não havia janelas para respirar, ela estava se sentindo presa. Sem ar. Girou a maçaneta. Com cuidado abriu a porta, tinha medo do que encontraria a sua frente. Ela tinha medo do novo. Espiou colocando a cabeça para fora, sempre de maneira receosa. Os seus olhos não viam nada. Atrás daquela porta só havia um breu profundo. Abriu a porta totalmente. A luz que emanava do quarto iluminava um pouco daquele breu, ela pôde notar que ali era um corredor sem iluminação alguma. Isso a assustou um pouco. Porém, tinha que continuar, não podia mais ficar ali... Tinha medo de continuar tocando nas paredes, então se afastou delas, não queria encostar-se a elas. Tinha medo de que pudesse tocar alguma coisa indesejável. Bem, que se fosse assim, talvez tocasse algo com seus pés. Olhou para eles, descalços, tão desprotegidos de qualquer coisa estranha. Talvez, se tateasse as paredes encontrasse alguma porta ou janela. Colocou as mãos sobre as paredes, novamente, e começou a andar. Os passos eram lentos, vacilantes, às vezes, os pés não a obedeciam, iam mais para frente do que ela queria, ou ficavam estáticos, mas esforçou-se para andar. Saindo daquele lugar. Afastando-se daquele quarto estranho... A luz estava indo embora e ela estava entrando numa escuridão profunda. Não havia mais volta. Essa tinha sido a escolha dela. Banhar-se de breu._

Inuyasha colocou sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Sentia-se derrotado para si mesmo, havia perdido um dia... Ele teria que correr para escrever alguma coisa, mas nada lhe vinha em mente. Tudo sem Kagome parecia tão complicado... Como escreveria sem ela? Ele precisava dela. Não era só para escrever...

Lembrou-se dela o rejeitando, afastando-se dele e indo embora.

Ele não queria que ela fosse embora. Inuyasha queria entrelaçar seus dedos nos delas, queria roçar sua boca na dela, encostar sua testa na dela, ele queria poder senti-la.

Se ele soubesse que tudo acabaria desse jeito... Se ele ao menos não tivesse se cegado... Se ele não fosse tão tolo... Talvez, ela ainda estivesse aqui.

Fechou os olhos, o sono veio... Dormiu pensando nas milhões de possibilidades que tinha havido para ele mudar sua situação.

Ayame não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Ela estava ficando desesperada. Kouga havia a expulsado de casa. Havia dito que não a queria mais. Sempre por causa de Kagome... Limpou as lágrimas com as pontas do dedo. Estava sentada no sofá, era impossível chegar de viagem e já arrumar um lugar para ficar. Kouga estava no quarto dormindo.

Ayame fechou os olhos e deixou as memórias virem. Aos poucos foi se recordando daquele dia. O dia em que ela havia decidido mudar a vida de todos. Mesmo que para isso ela tivesse que fazer muitos chorarem. Ela ia em busca de sua felicidade...

_O casamento estava próximo e só de pensar nisso seu estômago embrulhava. Ayame não queria pensar nisso, mas era impossível. Ela não podia mudar isso. Quer dizer, ela podia. Vire e mexe ela dava dicas para Kouga, mostrando-se tão prestativa e afetuosa, mas ele sempre se desvencilhava no último momento, principalmente quando ela estava com quase certeza que havia o fisgado. Mas, desta vez ela não o deixaria escapar. Nunca havia tido a chance de tentar. Então, ela se daria a chance. Ela sabia até como fazer... Sabia o que fazer, era só ter paciência. E ela teve. _

_Kagome havia dito que se encontraria mais tarde com Kouga no futuro apartamento deles, eles iam dar uns últimos ajustes em tudo lá, estava praticamente mobiliado. Então, Ayame só esperou. Quando ainda faltava meia hora para Kagoem chegar, ela entrou. Não sabia se Kouga estaria ali ou não. Tudo dependeria da sorte. Um pouco de paciência e sorte. Assim que colocou os pés sobre a sala, já percebeu, a sorte estava com ela, Kouga estava sentado no sofá. Ela aproximou-se. _

_-Hã? –ele disse fazendo uma cara confusa._

_-Eu vim no lugar de Kagome, ela teve que sair..._

_-Ah... Sente-se. Mas, não sei se vai dar para resolver algo sem Kagome aqui._

_Ayame sentou ao lado dele, extremamente perto dele, as pernas dela roçavam na dele. _

_-Kouga... –ela o chamou com a voz suave, doce, espalhando mel._

_Ele a encarou sem entender direito._

_-Você sabe do que eu sinto, não?_

_Ele engoliu o seco e afirmou com a cabeça. _

_-Mas, você nunca me deu uma chance..._

_-Não. –a voz seca._

_-Por quê?_

_-Porque eu gosto da Kago..._

_Ayame colocou sua perna sobre a dele e segurou a gola da camiseta dele. –Olha, eu queria tanto que você pudesse me dar uma chance, uma única chance..._

_-Eu não posso! –ele exclamou se desvencilhando dela. Levantou-se._

_Ela não o deixaria escapar. Não desta vez._

_-Só uma chance. –ela insistiu se levantando, colocando seus braços em volta do corpo dele. Apertando-o contra si. –Não fuja._

_Ele a encarou. –Eu gosto de Kagome. _

_-Eu não vou deixá-lo ir._

_-Mas..._

_Ela aproximou-se mais e o beijou. –Sem mais. _

_Ele não agüentou mais, abraçou-a com força, beijou o pescoço dela até o queixo, parando alguns segundos antes de finalmente alcançar a boca. Eles caíram sobre o sofá, ela encaixou as pernas entre as dele..._

Ayame abriu os olhos. Ela não queria perder para Kagome. Nunca! Nunca! Por isso, ela tinha invadido o apartamento deles aquele dia e mentido, dizendo que estava ali no lugar de Kagome, sendo que a verdade era outra, ela só queria que Kouga fosse flagrado.

Sorriu. Ela não ia parar por aqui.

Levantou-se do sofá. Caminhou até o quarto, abriu a porta e sentou-se sobre a cama com tanta força, fazendo tanta pressão sobre o colchão que Kouga acordou assustado. Ele demorou um pouco até perceber o que estava acontecendo, quando percebeu, bufou de raiva.

-Saia daqui. –ordenou.

-Kouga... Você não percebe que eu sou capaz de tudo por você?

-Pouco me importa. Agora saia do _meu _quarto. Eu ainda estou sendo muito bom em te deixar dormir no sofá.

Ayame deu um sorriso com malícia. –Eu não quero saber do seu lado bonzinho, seu idiota. –disse colocando as pernas sobre a cama. –Eu sempre quis ver os seus piores lados.

Kouga colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela, fazendo menção de empurrá-la para o chão. Ela colocou as mãos sobre os dele e o empurrou com força de volta para a cama, deitando-o com força sobre o colchão.

-Eu quero ver os seus piores lados. Sempre. –dizendo isso ela aproximou-se mais dele e o beijou com ardor.

Ayame não o deixaria escapar, não tão fácil.

Kagome parou de digitar. Seus olhos pesavam e ela precisava dormir. Amanhã seria outro dia. Estava tão satisfeita consigo mesma, havia conseguido escrever muito... Será que sua irmã podia dar uma olhada e dizer como ela estava indo?

Pensando nisso adormeceu.

**Continua...**

_(Capítulo dedicado a Cosette, por ter terminado o colégio direto, sem nenhuma matéria pendente, é isso aí Garota! Continue assim.)_

_Oi! Faz um bom tempo que não apareço aqui e ainda mais com um capítulo minúsculo. Eu nem sei explicar bem o que houve, eu só sei que final de ano é pura correria e para complicar eu havia deletado todos os meus arquivos há umas três semanas atrás, inclusive esse capítulo, eu só tinha aquilo que estava no capítulo vinte e oito, porque eu tinha o site para olhar, porque eu deletei todos os capítulos de Descrevendo uma História... _

_Aí, eu esperei minhas aulas acabarem (eu estou de férias agora) para finalmente voltar a escrever fanfics. Estava impossível! Mas, eu me esforcei tanto e estou recebendo minhas notas. Deus! Eu nem acredito a pior professora me deu nota máxima, no último semestre! Eu nem posso acreditar! Eu estou digitando aqui e me sentindo tão fora do ar... Tão feliz! Eu ainda não acredito. Eu estou completamente extasiada. Uau!_

_Mas, deixa eu parar de falar da faculdade, afinal: FÉRIAS! Eu terminei o primeiro ano em publicidade, agora só faltam três, espero sobreviver a eles... _

_Então, o que acharam desse capítulo?Eu ia fazê-lo maior, mas eu achei que era hora de pará-lo. Eu sentia que ia ficar só enrolando se eu continuasse. Espero só que o próximo esteja maior..._

_Eu sei que não aconteceu nada demais. Talvez, o próximo seja mais parado... Mas, eu acho que não. Até onde eu o escrevi está mais ou menos, depende. Pelo menos, podemos ver o rumo da história de Kagome, nesse capítulo aqui... Agora em falar em Inuyasha, melhor darem uma olhada no próximo:_

Inuyasha estava sentado naquela mesma praça, aquela em que tudo havia começado, observando ao longe aquela mesma floricultura. Talvez, ali ele pudesse ter alguma idéia.

Kagome não conseguia parar de sorrir. Era como um sonho. Os seus dedos pareciam seguir um ritmo próximo. Ela digitava letra após letra com tanta facilidade.

Inuyasha encarou Kagome. Ele queria tanto se aproximar dela. Ele precisava tocá-la.

_O nosso querido Inuyasha está só na frustração, coitado... Aiai... Deixa eu parar de enrolar e ir responder os comentários. Aliás, obrigada a todos que possuem paciência de esperar esses capítulos que demoram cada dia mais e desculpe quem acompanha minha história original no site, ela vai sair logo do armário e PV, eu perdi tudo... Então, tenho que buscar CDs com arquivos antigos... E ainda preciso reconstruir o capítulo que eu perdi. Desculpa mesmo gente. Eu sei que estou muito atrapalhada, mas estou tentando o meu melhor._

_Ah! E quem disse que só menina lê minhas fics! Fred, obrigada! Você veio para mostrar o poder masculino, risos, valeu mesmo._

_Meninos que lêem minha fic dêem o ar da graça. Não se acanhem._

_Vamos lá! Eu vou responder comentários hoje (eba! Eu amo fazer isso)_

Lilermen. – Olá, como você está? Desculpa a minha ausência! Eu sei que estou abusando cada dia mais, sempre e sempre, mas eu estou tentando aparecer mais, não? Espero que sim. Não sei. Mas, deixe-me parar de enrolar... Ah, eu gosto tanto de responder os comentários, fico triste se não o faço, mas se mais alguma vez atrapalhar muito, eu simplesmente vou ter que pular essa parte divertida e postar tudo sem as respostas, o que é triste, mas é mais rápido. É que eu escrevei muito... Algum dia ainda vai ser maior do que o capítulo, aí sim alguém vai me bater... Olha, Ayame é uma menina que sabe o que quer, mesmo sofrendo ela vai atrás do que quer. Talvez, essa seja a maior diferença dela com Kagome, quem tem muito medo de mudança e tudo mais. Mas, eu acho que Ayame acaba até se humilhando. E bem, Kouga é um lobo, um cachorrinho, que não consegue resistir aos próprios instintos. Agora, sobre o casal vinte, Inuyasha está tendo problemas para escrever... Ele não consegue fazer isso sem Kagome, enquanto, ela, ah meu bem, os dedos dela pegaram o jeito. O que achou do começo da história de Kagome? É isso, valeu mesmo, espero te ver aqui em breve, muitos beijos.

Cosette. – Mon ami, querida que sempre me atura com os mil e-mails que eu mando. Aiai, como você me agüenta? Pergunta difícil, eu sei. Mas, vamos lá. Kagome está dando a volta por cima, meu bem. Ela vai mostrar aos poucos que tem força própria, mesmo que para isso tenha tido ajuda de sua irmãzinha diabólica, Kikyou. Agora Inuyasha, ah ele está com milhares de pensamentos, sem poder escrever, talvez porque a culpa de ter enganado quem ele realmente gostou esteja o bloqueado. Quem sabe? Ele está com saudade, dá até pena. Mas, olha... Agora sobre o que cada um vai escrever e de onde vai vir as inspirações, só lendo mesmo e lendo muito. Bem que essa parte eu acho que vou ser breve, eu quero ação, mas não posso pular essa parte... Não mesmo. Kagome já começou, aos poucos colocando tudo, ela já tem alguma base, enquanto, nosso menino, ah pobrezinho, ele não tem nem uma idéia se quer. Ele está sofrendo por isso também. Mas, diga, o que achou do começo do livro de Kagome? Diga, diga, diga! Eu quero saber. É isso, vamos trocando e-mails, beijos e até o próximo capítulo. Ah, parabéns mais uma vez. Esse capítulo é seu. Até, desculpa a demora...

NeeBear. – Opa, tudo bom? Espero que faça o seguinte: comente sempre que puder de agora em diante. Ah e me perdoe pela imensa demora, certo? Ah, sim, olha você não é a única a ter um ódio mortal por minha fic, ainda mais porque ela não começa numa maravilha... Temos um verdadeiro canalha desde o começo que faz tudo mesmo sabendo que está errado. É, eu também sentiria raiva de alguém assim. Porque Kagome é tão boazinha desde o começo, tão doce, é maravilhosa, apesar de brega e Inuyasha aproveita da inocência dela, bem que agora é a vez dele de pagar por isso. Que bom que apesar da raiva, você continuou a ler, isso me alegra. E muito. Eu também sou uma romântica incurável, acredite... apesar de que eu tento mesmo disfarçar, mas sempre me pego sonhando com essas coisas. Eu até pensei que seria lindo se Kagome e Inuyasha voltassem depois de mais uma depressão dela pós-livro lançado. Mas, eu pensei... A Kagome não é assim. Ela só não percebeu isso ainda. Ela precisa ter uma chance de ser forte como ela é! Kikyou deu a chance. Mas, vamos ver no que dá. E aí? O que achou do começo da história de nossa heroína? Diga! Risos. Ah, pode aguardar, só deixa eu estruturar a shortfic melhor e você e quem mais tiver coragem de ler vai se deliciar com doces e Sexy, ah quero dizer, Sesshy. Beijão e até o próximo capítulo, bem-vinda!

Merilyn. – Seja bem-vinda! Mais uma leitora nova. Mais uma alegria para essa velha e boba Dani. Como vai, menina? Ah, eu sempre penso que o resumo é uma porcaria, eu não sou boa com eles... Mas, eu não podia contar muito no resumo ou tudo ia perder a graça. Eu fico feliz com a sua coragem de ler a fic mesmo achando o resumo uma porcaria. Porque é o que eu acho... Mas, nossa, eu estou feliz de saber que você teve essa coragem e bem gostou da fic, e isso me fascina completamente. Desculpa a demora para postar, mas diga-me o que achou? Gostou do começo da história da Kagome? Diga! Bem, é isso, vemo-nos no próximo, certo? Muitos beijos.

Nice Egan. – Oi, querida, tudo bom? Ah, desculpar você por demorar a ler? Meu Deus! Você que tem que me desculpar por eu ser tão lerda para postar... Eu sei o quanto que eu demoro e desta vez vim com um capítulo anão, pobrezinho. Mas, o que achou dele? Ah, olha com o passar dos capítulos tudo vai ser respondido, com calma... Kagome já começou o livro dela, aos poucos, e parece que ela está com mais facilidade do que Inuyasha. Eu acho que ele está travado porque ele não consegue ver nada ao seu redor direito. Eu até sinto pena. Ah! Estou feliz de saber que consigo surpreender as pessoas, eu sempre tento isso... Não que eu consiga. Mas, eu não gosto sempre de usar clichês e mais clichês, eu até gosto deles... E muito, muito mesmo. Mas, é como eu sempre digo, o começo e o final da história podem ser iguais a todas as outras, mas o miolo disso tudo é o que me interessa. Hummm... Minha história original está empacada porque eu mal conseguia escrever Descrevendo e ainda fiz a burrada de apagar todos os meus arquivos do computador. Preciso me estabelecer um pouco, mas com calma, tudo volta ao normal. A história dos doces está em projeto, mas logo sai do forno, aguarde. É isso, beijos e até mais, querida.

Agome – chan. – Tudo bom? Opa, o Kouga deu chilique, porém, ele é um cachorrão de bar e só foi a Ayame avançar que ele cedeu. Ele realmente não consegue conter seus desejos e instintos. Humm... Kagome até pode ter pegado pesado, mas eu acho que Inuyasha estava merecendo... Ele ainda precisa cair _completamente_ na real de que nem tudo é do jeito que ele quer. Ah, menina, é como você disse, final de ano = correrria + Dani deletando todos os seus arquivos, bem... deu no que deu, eu demorei um século mais uma vez para postar. Mas, agora estou de volta. Espero que eu não enrole muito. Agora sobre a shortfic, espero que você dê uma chance para ela, vai ser pequena, e mesmo que você não goste do casal... como ela é pequena, acaba logo e o sofrimento com ele. Mas, leia sim, sua opinião conta muito. Obrigada, beijão e até o próximo capítulo.

Fred. –Opa, menino, agora é a sua vez. Eu ia dar um reply na sua mensagem, mas as coisas andaram corridas e vou te colocar aqui na lista do pessoal de comentários, espero que não se importe. Ah, obrigada, primeiramente. Um menino que lê minha fic, eu estou emocionada. Realmente. Por isso, deixe-me emocionada todas as vezes, pare de ser mau e comente sobre o que acha dos meus capítulos, por menores que ele seja, como esse é... Ah, eu baseei a história em um filme, que bem... Você vai reparar que não tem praticamente nada a ver com a minha fic. Mas, o filme é gracioso, é um daqueles que você assiste em uma tarde, chuvosa, comendo muita pipoca com manteiga e guaraná. Kagome, minha pobre menina que está dando a volta por cima, sacudindo a poeira e tudo mais, no começo, eu tinha dificuldades em imaginar roupas ridículas, mas com o passar do tempo isso se tornou extremamente prazeroso, acredite. Eu não sei se inventei cores, acho que não... Eu não sou boa com cores, sério. Eu também espero que Kagome dê uma lição em Inuyasha, mas não quero que seja uma lição extremamente cruel (só um pouquinho) porque eu já estou começando a ter pena dele. Ele está travado totalmente e ela escrevendo... Aliás, o que achou do começo do livro dela? Ah, gostei bastante da sua idéia de como tudo isso acaba, mas me nego dizer se você está certo ou errado. Ah, e se você quer saber o que vai acontecer, claro, continue lendo, comentando e fazendo essa Dani aqui bem feliz, certo? É isso aí, menino. Beijão, desculpa a mega demora, continue lendo e até o próximo capítulo.

_Opa, eu acabei os comentários (Eu exagerei neles, mas é para compensar por não ter respondido o anterior)._

_É isso, muitos beijos._

_Até mais_

_Cuidem-se_

_O próximo capítulo sai em breve._

_De uma escritora de fanfics (que não possui autorização alguma para roubar personagens de mangakás famosas e ricas) que está agradecida pelos duzentos comentários,_

_Dani_


	30. Cap30 O avanço de Kagome

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.30. – O avanço de Kagome._

Inuyasha estava sentado naquela mesma praça, aquela em que tudo havia começado, observando ao longe aquela mesma floricultura. Talvez, ali ele pudesse ter alguma idéia. Foi pensando assim que ele colocou o laptop na mochila, a mochila nas costas e desceu que nem um louco as escadas do seu prédio para vir para essa praça. Ele tinha alguma pequena sensação que se ele viesse até aqui poderia escrever alguma coisa. Ou começar algo, ou ter alguma idéia, uma pequena idéia como antes... Quando ele a viu pela primeira vez. Aos poucos fechou os olhos e foi se lembrando daquele dia... Fazia alguns meses, mas parecia que fazia décadas...

_(...)_

_E foi nesse momento que ele a viu... Do outro lado da rua!_

_Sua cobaia. Como a chamou._

_Aqueles olhos azuis e os longos, soltos e volumosos cabelos negros, a pele branca e um sorriso doce. Ela era perfeita. Mentira... Principalmente, por aqueles óculos ridículos..._

_(...)_

_Lá estava ela... Com os cabelos soltos e com um sorriso amável. Atrás de um avental florido cuidando das flores da floricultura que parecia trabalhar. E aqueles óculos fundo de garrafa, fazendo o favor de esconder seus olhos azuis. E claro aquela faixa laranja florescente amarrada na cabeça._

_Quantas flores... Pensou desanimado. A menina era muito estranha._

_Mas, o que isso adiantaria?Como ele podia ser... Tão idiota?_

_Colocou a mão no bolso e o vasculhou tinha um punhado de moedas. Fechou o laptop e o guardou na mochila._

_Levantou-se e foi até a floricultura._

Inuyasha até queria se levantar e ir até a floricultura, porém não era Kagome quem estava ali, era a mãe dela... Ele até pensou em ir falar com ela, porém com tudo o que estava acontecendo era capaz da mãe de Kagome falar umas verdades para ele que ele realmente não queria ouvir. Respirou fundo. Ele precisava de ar. Ele precisava respirar. Precisava de forças para continuar com essa aposta doida feita em plena rede nacional. Era pior do que aposta de Hugo em seu Livro. Não era conquistar alguém, mas conquistar muitas pessoas. Milhares... Sem ter a certeza de que ia ou não conquistar a pessoa que mais queria que mais desejava ter. A única pessoa...

- Kagome. – Inuyasha murmurou olhando para a tela do laptop que segurava em seu colo.

Kagome não conseguia parar de sorrir. Era como um sonho. Os seus dedos pareciam seguir um ritmo próprio. Ela digitava letra após letra com tanta facilidade. Era como um passe de mágica, ela pensava e tudo ia. Ela digitava de forma eufórica. Tinha vezes que até tropeçava nas palavras. Apagava o que escrevia errado e refazia, algumas vezes mudava tudo que havia escrito antes, tudo completamente diferente da primeira versão. Só para satisfazer o seu ego. Tinha horas que até esquecia-se da aposta. Apenas colocando o que tinha que por. Escrevia o que tinha que escrever. Porque sentia que precisava escrever. Cada letra, cada palavra, cada frase, cada oração, colocando cada ponto, vírgula, ponto de exclamação, interrogando nos pontos que precisavam de interrogação.

Suspirou e deixou os dedos deslizarem pelo teclado mais uma vez. Terminado, resolveu reler e depois levaria para sua irmã ler, definitivamente.

_Havia encontrado um orifício na parede, estava tão escuro que ela não conseguia ver se era mesmo uma janela, nem conseguia ver o que havia por trás daquele buraco, colocou suas mãos neles e tentou sentir alguma coisa. Nada, absolutamente nada. Somente o breu e o vazio. Mesmo assim, a menina se esforçou para pular sobre o orifício. Não sabia nem se cabia dentro dela, se era uma janela de um andar alto, um túnel, um buraco que não levava a lugar algum... Não conseguia ver nada. Ela estava em plena escuridão, completamente sem rumo. Sem saber para onde ir. Ou o que fazer. Ao entrar pelo buraco sentiu que era como um túnel, mas não era como um cano, cilíndrico, era quadricular... Sem pensar muito, começou a engatinhar. Percebeu logo que não poderia se levantar, o cano não tinha altura suficiente e por causa disso continuou engatinhando. Não sabia dizer se estava andando daquele jeito por muito tempo, mas parecia que sim, pois seus joelhos ardiam de tanto se arrastarem por aquele cano frio. Suas mãos não suportavam mais tocar parede e chão e o ar para procurar alguma coisa. Não havia luz alguma que mostrasse estar chegando ao fim. Tinha horas que ela parava, sentava do jeito que conseguia, tentava esticar braços e pernas, pensava se deveria voltar, porém mudava de idéia, ela deveria estar mais perto da saída. Era pensando assim que voltava a engatinhar. Estava se cansando. Braços, mãos, pernas e pés doíam, os joelhos e as palmas da mão estavam ardendo. Afastou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto, fazendo isso percebeu algo quente em sua palma da mão, cheirou, era cheiro de sangue. Deveria ter se arrastando tanto que suas palmas e seus joelhos deviam estar arranhados. Soltou um muxoxo de dor e lamento, não queria continuar assim. Foi pensando nisso que não viu o buraco. Ela engatinhou para ele. Talvez, ela não viria mesmo se não estivesse distraída porque ela não via nada devido à escuridão. O buraco era na parte de baixo, assim que colocou suas duas mãos nele, sem perceber, deixou as cair penduradas nele e acabou levando todo o corpo junto. Não houve muito que fazer ela simplesmente caiu. Não conseguiu pensar, demorou alguns segundos para ela perceber que estava caindo. Era assustador não ver para onde ia. Era assustador cair. Seus cabelos balançavam acima da sua cabeça, batendo nela, entrando em seu nariz, boca, coçando os seus ouvidos. Seus braços estavam esticados, balançavam e suas pernas também. Era uma ação involuntária. Sentiu o baque, primeiro foi as pernas, uma dor intensa, depois, caiu com tudo para frente, os cotovelos bateram ao mesmo que o queixo, os dentes trincaram. Ela estava com os olhos abertos, porém não conseguia ver absolutamente nada, sua vista estava embaçada. Então, preferiu fechar os olhos. _

Kagome parou de ler, uma lágrima escapou dos olhos, mas o sorriso estava nos lábios. Ela tocou a tela do computador e depois mandou imprimir tudo. Ela ia mostrar para a irmã. Ela precisava de opiniões.

Ela colocou o papel impresso na bolsa e saiu de casa antes que alguém perguntasse algo. Foi até a editora, porque Kikyou estava lá resolvendo algumas coisas, para entregar o pedaço do seu livro. Assim que foi falar com a secretária para perguntar onde encontraria a irmã, viu Sesshoumaru, o irmão de Inuyasha. Ele também a viu e logo se aproximou. A expressão dele era séria, extremamente diferente do dia que o viu na casa de... Kagome balançou a cabeça, ela não ia mais pensar nele.

-Olá. –disse quando ele chegou perto dela.

-Oi. –ele disse.

-Eu vim procurar a minha irmã, você sabe onde ela está?

Ele deu um sorriso torto. – Sim, eu até sei. Mas, antes disso, eu assisti ao programa de televisão... O meu irmão, ou meio – irmão como ele prefere, foi um grande estúpido, realmente. Mas, eu gostei da sua proposta. Aliás, quando terminar o livro se você quiser publicar o livro em nossa editora...

-Posso? –ela perguntou sem acreditar, parecia tão bom que parecia mentira.

-Sim.

-E o que eu faço?

-Olha, só falar com o dono da editora.

-E quem seria o dono?

-Você está olhando para ele.

Kagome corou. Ela se sentiu mal sem saber por quê. Porém, pareceu tão impolido da parte dela vir até a editora e nem saber quem era o dono e ainda falar com ele e tudo mais.

-Só falar comigo. Aliás, o que você deseja com Kikyou?

-Eu gostaria de entregar uns papéis.

-Se você quiser, eu entrego.

-Mas...

-Não vai ser incômodo.

Kagome deu um sorriso tímido.

Kikyou apareceu. – Olá, minha irmã, o que faz aqui?

-Kikyou eu quero sua ajuda. – ela abriu a bolsa e tirou o bloco de papel. – Ainda é pequeno, é só um pedaço, porém você pode ler? Eu sei que você disse que não ia ajudar, mas leia e eu vou poder saber qual caminho tomar, o que fazer... Estou escrevendo um pouco sem rumo. – Kagome explicou.

A irmã pegou o bloco de papel. – Certo, só vou dar algumas dicas. Hoje a noite a gente se fala mais. Eu vou tentar resolver um problema. Descobriram algumas partes faltando no meu livro, eu acho que acabei deletando do computador, acredita? – ela deu um beijo em Kagome e saiu.

-Kikyou sem juízo. – Sesshoumaru comentou com um veneno na voz, alto o suficiente para Kikyou ouvir, mas ela não ligou, pelo menos nem virou o rosto para encará-lo.

-Incrível a minha irmã e você trabalham juntos. – Kagome comentou.

-É, mais ou menos. Ela tem um dom para a escrita. Ela já chegou ao ponto de ser importante nas fases de revisão e edição. Na maior parte das vezes, nós costumamos ignorar os comentários dos autores. Porém, ela tem o dom, apesar de tudo.

Kagome olhou a irmã se afastar com admiração. Nesse momento, ouvindo o que Sesshoumaru dizia, ela teve certeza que Kikyou era a pessoa certa para ler o seu livro primeiro.

-E ele como anda? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Kagome o olhou sem entende.

-Você nunca mais o viu?

Ela entendeu, mas não falou.

-Olha, eu não sou a melhor pessoa para dizer isso, como sabe eu e meu irmão, meio – irmão, temos os nossos problemas, mas... Ele é um completo idiota, mas deve estar com problemas.

-Sesshoumaru, eu vou indo. –ela acenou um tchau, virou os calcanhares com imensa rapidez e saiu de perto de Sesshoumaru o mais rápido que conseguiu, ignorando-o completamente.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça. – Crianças. – murmurou voltando para o seu escritório.

Kagome saiu bufando da Editora. Ela não queria pensar _nele_ e tudo aparecia para ela pensar. Ela pedia e implorava que não. Mas, ele vinha. Logo ele apareceria em seu livro. Ela sabia, não havia pelo que escapar. Ela não tinha escolha alguma.

Pensando nisso resolveu visitar sua mãe na floricultura. Era melhor assim. Assim que chegou lá deu abraço apertado nela.

-Mamãe! –exclamou apertando-a nos braços. A mãe que estava com um vaso de flores, lírios, quase os deixou cair no chão com o aperto.

-Oi filha, onde estava?

-Eu fui levar um pedaço do meu livro para Kikyou.

-Então, já está conseguindo escrevê-lo?

-Sim, eu estou surpresa, sabe? Eu não pensei que eu poderia...

-Você pode sim, minha querida. – a mãe tocou o rosto da filha com as pontas dos dedos, um gesto carinhoso.

-Obrigada. – Kagome fechou os olhos.

Inuyasha a viu de longe e engoliu o seco. Ele tinha esperança de vê-la, mas não sabia o que ele faria ao vê-la.

Inuyasha encarou Kagome. Ele queria tanto se aproximar dela. Ele precisava tocá-la. Precisava senti-la perto de si. Ele precisava dela.

Não era esse o seu objetivo? Ele queria a por perto e por isso acabou vindo para cá, para essa praça, veio para vê-la.

Porém, não sabia exatamente o que fazer... Ultimamente andava perdido demais. Então, só torceu para que ela o visse primeiro. Mas, sabia que se isso acontecesse, ela se desvencilharia dele e iria embora, talvez para sempre. Sorriu triste. O que deveria fazer?

Kagome despediu-se da mãe.

-Eu vou voltar para casa, eu preciso continuar o livro. – ela disse.

A mãe acenou e disse um "faça bom trabalho" cheia de felicidade.

Ah, a felicidade... Kagome beijou o rosto da mãe e tomou o caminho de sua casa. Chegou a cantarolar. Estava tão feliz de conseguir escrever, era maravilhoso, e isso a alegrava de uma maneira incrível... Seu peito se enchia de orgulho. Orgulho de si mesma. Ela estava sentindo-se tão bem. Como há tempos não se sentia. Pelo menos parecia isso. Ela sabia que _ele _havia lhe causado algo assim, porém ela queria que ele sumisse. Simplesmente.

Inuyasha a viu de longe se afastar e resolveu a seguir. Não era certo. Mas, ele já sabia... Ele havia perdido o juízo há meses atrás. O que adiantava ter juízo agora? Se ele fazia tudo para fazer um livro (claro, um livro maravilhoso que está fazendo sucesso danado e que está o tornando conhecido pelo país todo, e que já o fazia imaginar se conhecido pelo mundo inteiro...), ele podia fazer tudo para conseguir a garota. A garota que ele queria. Ele pensou assim e se levantou, quando levantou lembrou que o livro havia sido feito as custas dessa garota e que por ele ter usado a imagem dela, aliás a vida e história dela, sem a permissão dela, ela agora o odiava eternamente mais que tudo e queria humilhá-lo em rede nacional provando que ele não era capaz de fazer um livro sem usar a vida alheia, que ele não podia usar as próprias experiências, principalmente, porque ele não tinha lá muita experiência no ramo, leia-se no amor. Suspirou desanimado soltando um murmúrio de lamento. Viu Kagome virar a esquina, até pensou em se sentar, mas... Ele ainda havia vindo até aqui por ela. Correu para acompanhá-la.

Ao chegar nela, não se segurou, porque a rua estava vazia, não havia ninguém por perto, era só ele e ela. Ele a envolveu com seus braços pelas costas.

Ela gritou desesperada e assustada.

-Eu te peguei. –ele disse no pé do ouvido dela.

Ela reconheceu a voz. Reconheceu o timbre de voz dele. Reconheceu o perfume dele.

Ele a segurou com mais força.

Ela começou a se contorcer para se soltar, começou a lhe dar _coices_ com os pés. – Solte-me ou eu grito até alguém vir me socorrer. – mas, ela sabia que a rua estava vazia e que ninguém podia ouvi-la, não tão rápido.

Ele sentia a dor dos chutes, dos tapas em seus braços, a dor de vê-la que ela não o queria por perto. Porém, não a largou.

-Kagome, precisamos conversar. – disse aos murmúrios, praticamente um suplico.

Ele afrouxou o aperto e a fez encará-lo a força. Segurava os ombros dela com força.

Os olhos azuis brilhavam de ódio.

-Eu não quero mais saber de você seu completo idiota imbecil escritor falido que tem que usar a vida dos outros para fazer um livro decente e não sabe escrever absolutamente nada, sua linguagem em seu livro é pobre e fraca, o seu jeito de escrever não merece crédito algum. Sabe por quê? Principalmente porque você não sabe escrever usando o seu coração. O seu coração é frio, está congelado, morto, completamente morto. Insensível! Eu tenho nojo de você. – ela começou a falar cuspindo as palavras com ódio, soltando tudo o que precisava soltar, porque ela se sentia poderosa demais. Quando ela escrevia, ela se sentia poderosa demais. Ela sentia que tinha capacidade e que podia fazer qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa! Por isso, ela não se calou. – Eu deveria saber desde o começo. Eu deveria saber que você não prestava. Eu devia mesmo saber que você era um verdadeiro cão sem dono, um imbecil, um escritor falido que procurava sua vítima. Eu fui sua vítima, não? Eu deveria receber os créditos, eu que deveria receber todo o crédito por esse seu sucesso. Sucesso falso! Saiba que quem sobe para o sucesso como você está subindo, logo cai e espere, espere, seu escritor falido, o seu tombo, ele vai ser gigantesco! – ela soltou a praga aos berros.

Inuyasha largou os ombros dela. Os seus braços caíram soltos, balançando ao lado do corpo, como se fossem moles e sem ossos. Kagome... Ele nunca a imaginaria falando essas coisas.

- O que eu fiz? –ele se perguntou. Ele havia mudado Kagome. Ele havia a feito esmagar o jeito doce e natural dela. Inuyasha deu o golpe final. O golpe que ela estava esperando depois de Kouga. Ele mostrou a oportunidade para ela se libertar de forma grotesca e poder sentir-se forte de maneira errada.

Ela estava furiosa. Ela tinha um livro para fazer e ele estava ali a empacando. Justo ele que havia a colocado nessa situação. Com certeza, era a última pessoa que ela queria ver. Ela não queria vê-lo até o programa, quando seria obrigada, até lá ela não queria mais vê-lo. Pensou que havia deixado claro quando ela fugiu dele da última vez. Mas, não...

-Sabe? Você é igual ao Kouga. Acham que podem errar e está tudo bem. É só pedir desculpas, se humilhar, se arrastar, se contorcer para um perdão. Não... Não é isso. Vocês dois são completamente iguais. – o peito dela levantava e abaixava em alta velocidade, seu coração batia tanto que parecia que ia explodir, suas pernas estavam amolecendo, ela suava de nervoso, mas sentia que estava conseguindo e que estava bem. Ela estava deixando escapar o que lhe oprimia e isso lhe fazia bem, extremamente bem.

Inuyasha não queria, não mesmo, mas algo bizarro houve. Sua garganta estava seca e parecia haver algo preso. Ele tocou o rosto de Kagome de leve com seus dedos, ela virou o rosto, mas os dedos ainda conseguiam tocar sua pele de sua maçã vermelha de raiva. – Eu não vou pedir desculpa alguma. Eu não posso. Eu acabei lhe dando um grande golpe, não? – ele deu um sorriso fraco.

Ela não conseguiu evitar e voltou o rosto para ele, queria vê-lo... Mesmo que negasse.

Os dedos dele ficaram parados no mesmo lugar, porém com o movimento do rosto dela, quando ela o encarou, os dedos tocaram os lábios de Kagome.

- Eu não posso pedir desculpas, simplesmente. –ele confessou triste. Não havia como pedir desculpas. – Sua doçura acabou. – afirmou mostrando o sorriso amarelo.

Kagome se irritou com a afirmação e bufou. O ar quente de sua boca tocando a ponta dos dedos dele.

- Saia da minha frente! –ela exclamou com raiva, pegando as mãos e colocando no peito dele para empurrá-lo, parou antes, porque viu algo que a constrangeu.

Uma lágrima só, do olho direito, foi rolando pela face dele, passou perto das pontas dos lábios e caiu rapidamente do queixo sobre a mão dela no peito dele.

O sorriso amarelo dele não foi apagado pela lágrima solitária.  
Kagome não conseguiu manter a expressão raivosa, sua face ficou séria e pensativa. Ela não esperava isso.

Ele tocou o rosto dela com a palma da mão finalmente, levou a outra mão à outra face e agarrou o rosto dela com suas mãos.

As mãos dela sobre o seu peito, estavam fraquejando, perdendo força, sem consegui-lo empurrá-lo de uma vez.

Ele a puxou para perto, seus lábios miravam os delas.

Encostou-os de leve.

- Eu senti saudade deles. –Inuyasha disse de forma risonha.

Ela não conseguiu fechar os olhos de nervosismo. Ele também não fechava, estava com medo de não vê-la, ou fechá-los e quando abrisse fosse tudo uma mentira, um sonho falso.

Os dedos dela se entrelaçaram na camiseta dele. Estava esperando o _pior_. Esperando os lábios de Inuyasha tocarem os dela rápido. Não queria admitir saudades. Não queria admitir absolutamente nada.

Primeiro ele pressionou os dele contra os dela. Depois o beijo ia se intensificando com delicadeza. Pareciam séculos, milênios que eles, os lábios, não se encontravam.

Porém, o beijo foi interrompido.

Kagome foi puxada para perto de alguém. Inuyasha foi empurrado com força, caindo com tudo sobre o chão áspero.

Kagome olhou para ver quem havia feito isso. Os olhos verdes a irritaram e ao mesmo tempo se sentia grata. Porque ela quase não resistiu a Inuyasha...

- Lobo maldito. – Inuyasha disse o olhando.

-Cão sarnento, saia daqui! Vá embora de uma vez, você não ouviu o que ela disse? Escritor falido! – Kouga disse com raiva.

Kagome colocou as mãos sobre a boca, começou a se sentir culpada pelo que havia dito. Ver Inuyasha caído lhe fazia tão mal quanto resistir aos encantos dele.

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça derrotado.

Kouga conduziu Kagome para longe. Ela ainda virou-se para ver Inuyasha sentado no chão da calçada.

Ela sentia que algo estava errado com tudo isso, porém não disse nada, ficou em silêncio, caminhando para longe dele, mais uma vez.

**Continua...**

_Olá, como vão todos? Espero que bem! Eu como sempre atrasada... Acho que tem gente que nem lê mais porque nem tem paciência para esperar. Era para eu ter postado na sexta, mas como fiquei me divertindo com Chocolate, eu acabei deixando a DUH por último e isso só me atrasou. O que foi bom de certa forma, porque eu mudei algumas coisas que eu não tinha feito antes, como a presença de Kouga. Eu o coloquei de última hora, confesso. Quero saber o que acharam da presença dele... Eu o achei um estraga prazeres, mas gostei. Não acho que nada tem que ser tão fácil. Sem contar que eu quero por um pouco mais do livro da Kagome. Mas, o lado bom é que não no próximo, mas, daqui há um ou dois capítulos já vai ser o dia da entrevista com eles falando sobre os livros, ou seja, vamos ter uma passagem de tempo nos próximos capítulos. _

_Enfim, eu não vou enrolar muito, só quero agradecer pelos comentários e também para quem lê Chocolate, que eu estou amando de verdade escrever, e quem tem paciência por esperar os capítulos de DUH. Ah, e também quero desejar boas festas a todos e que tenham um ótimo e maravilhoso começo de ano. Boas Férias para todos!_

_O que vai acontecer no próximo?_

_Olhem:_

Kagome não queria lembrar-se do dia de duas semanas atrás. Por isso, só conseguia se esforçar para fazer o seu livro, livro que ela havia se empenhado tanto que estava mais perto do fim do que da metade.

Quando Inuyasha não suportava mais o bloqueio mortal que estava fazendo com que ele não fosse capaz de escrever um único parágrafo que prestasse, ou seja, ele não tinha uma única linha em seu livro, ele lembrou-se de uma coisa que sua mãe havia lhe dito há tempos atrás.

Encorajado pelas palavras dela, juntou a pouca coragem e força de vontade que ainda tinha e desatou a digitar.

_Vamos aos comentários maravilhosos:_

Lilermen. – OI menina, tudo bom? Espero que esteja já de férias! Que coisa boa! Olha, Inuyasha está se corroendo muito pelo que houve com ele e Kagome, só quer tê-la por perto e por causa disso não faz nada. Hoje ele quase foi... Mas Kouga veio e cortou o barato. Kagome está escrevendo bastante. O que você acha que vai acontecer? Beijos e até.

Cosette. – Minha menina, eu não respondi ainda o seu e-mail porque eu estou tentando ser rápida com as fanfics e como estou saindo o dia todo, eu estou só na internet a noite esses dias, vou tentar escrevê-lo entre hoje e amanha, certo? Não posso dizer o que vai acontecer, não quero que perca a graça, não é? Mas podemos dizer que há mais ou menos um caminho pelo que você disse. Digamos que suas idéias até fervem em minha mente. Mais uma vez, parabéns por passar direto! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo, espere seu e-mail.

Belle Lune's. – Olá, como andas? Que bom que gostou, continue lendo e comentando e me fazendo feliz. Risos. Muitos beijos e nos vemos no próximo.

Carolshuxa. – Olá! Como vai? O que está achando desse capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado tanto quanto o outro, continue a postar comentários fofos e me fazendo feliz, viu? Beijão e até o próximo.

Agome chan. – Oi, tudo bom? Concordo plenamente, por isso, eu meti o Kouga hoje. Inuyasha tem que sofrer um pouco mais. Não sei se esse capítulo é tão agitado, porque tudo acontece de forma lenta, acho que só o final que tem alguma emoção, a melhor parte em minha opinião. E na sua? Espero te ver aqui no próximo, muitos beijos e até.

neeBear. – Oi, como vai? Isso eu também acho. Inuyasha é um verdadeiro e completo tapado de primeira linha. Bem que hoje ele seguiu seus impulsos caninos escondidos... Bem que na minha fic ele é um humano, mas tudo bem. Eu desejo que ele e a Kagome fiquem juntos... Mas, eu sinto dó do Kouga... Apesar de odiar o jeito que ele age e bem, da Ayame também. Acho que não é só você... Ixi! Daqui a pouco a Kagome vai ficar com o Houjo. É isso! Beijão e até.

_Obrigada por tudo pessoal!_

_Agora eu vou indo, porque eu quero terminar logo o capítulo dois de Chocolate, que ainda está no começo, mas que eu quero postar o mais rápido possível, assim eu vou intercalando, a fic Chocolate com a fic DUH e todos podem ter um pouco do que a Dani escreve nas semanas. Certo, vocês nem suportam mais o que a Dani escreve, que triste!_

_Boa semana a todos_

_Mil beijos_

_De uma escritora que os adora,_

_Dani_


	31. Cap31 O Arrependimento

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.31. – O Arrependimento._

_A menina havia dormido sem perceber. Sentiu alguém tocando os seus ombros e a puxando do chão de forma desajeitada. Mas, a menina se desvencilhou desse alguém e caiu no chão de novo. Arrastou-se tentando juntar suas forças, tentando não deixar aquele alguém a pegar, levantando-a daquela forma sem jeito, não queria... Estava com medo. Com medo das coisas que podiam acontecer. Tinha medo. Sabia que tinha medo porque seu coração batia tão forte, estava em alerta, com receio de tentar algo e não conseguir. A menina dobrou-se, colocando os joelhos sobre os peitos, abraçando as pernas dobradas, formando uma bola com o seu corpo. Ela estava tentando se defender. Mas, era da maneira errada. A sua defesa era a sua negação. Queria negar e por causa disso se fechava. Não conseguia abrir os olhos. Tinha medo do que ia ver. Sentia mais e mais alguém tocando o seu ombro, não era o mesmo toque, cada um era diferente do outro. Todos querendo a levantar. Mas, ela não queria, tinha medo de cair. Tinha medo de abrir os olhos e não ver. Medo de andar e tropeçar. Medo._

Kagome não queria se lembrar do dia de duas semanas atrás. Por isso, só conseguia se esforçar para fazer o seu livro, livro que ela havia se empenhado tanto que estava mais perto do fim do que da metade. Recordar de como havia agido a enjoava de uma forma sem igual. Nunca havia pensado que seria capaz de dizer tudo aquilo. Da mesma forma que nunca pensou que mais uma vez deixaria Kouga a conduzir. Ele havia a levado até sua casa. Ela estava tão raivosa por quase ter se deixado levar por Inuyasha que nem havia ligado pelo fato de Kouga estar próximo. Ela simplesmente queria sair dali. Kouga havia a levado para longe dele... Naquele momento, ela pensou que isso era o que importava. Estava errada. Kouga apareceu na sua casa no dia seguinte. Ela pediu para o irmão mentir dizer que ela havia saído. Ele havia vindo dois dias depois, ela mentiu novamente. Depois do quinto dia, quando ela havia mentido novamente, ele não apareceu mais.

O que Kagome estava fazendo? Balançou a cabeça com pesar. Ela estava tomando um rumo estranho e complicado.

_Medo de poder ser enganada. A menina tremia. Ela temia ser enganada pela sua visão. Temia ser enganada por suas mãos. Ser enganada por seus pés e pernas. Por seus braços. Ser enganada por seus sentidos. Mas, não dava para continuar ali, não daquela forma. Ela precisava sair dali, não havia como sobreviver. Era o fim. Ela não sabia mais o seu nome, nem quem um dia havia sido, mal se lembrava dos sentimentos, de como usar os seus sentidos, era grande, mas parecia um bebê aprendendo a conhecer o mundo. De alguma forma descobrir tudo e saber que estava descobrindo tudo pela segunda vez era triste. Finalmente abriu os olhos. Os olhos arderam, depois de tanta escuridão conseguia ver ao longe uma luz. Era fraca, porém existia. Ela estava ali a sua espera, pensou. Sorriu entristecida, mas achando que o sorriso podia lhe dar forças. Com esforço se arrastou, ignorando todas as mãos que lhe tocavam nos ombros, todos que lhe tentavam levantar._

Kagome não conseguia parar de digitar. Era mais forte do que ela. Mesmo estando tão triste. Aliás, na tristeza escrevia melhor. Provocar a tristeza fazia bem para a escrita.

_Engatinhou mesmo sentido joelhos e mãos arderem. Estava chegando tão perto da luz. Aquela luz que transmitia ondas de calor. Tocando de leve o seu rosto, o rosto que ela esquecera. Suas mãos estavam alcançando a luz, talvez a luz fosse o fim verdadeiro. Quando ela chegasse à luz tudo terminaria. Ou a luz era a sua salvação?_

_A Salvação. A menina tentou levantar, conseguiu, cambaleou por alguns instantes, mas as pernas não suportaram o próprio peso. As lágrimas vieram. Ela não conseguia andar. As pernas a traíam. Tentou empurrar-se para frente com os braços e mãos, eles falharam, braços e mãos a traíram. Ela perdeu todo o seu apoio. Começou a chorar. Chorar muito. Chorar como um bebê. Bebê que ela era. Um bebê conhecendo o mundo pela segunda vez._

Kagome se sentia a pior pelo que houve há duas semanas. Kagome se sentia mal. Mas, independente disso, ela tinha que terminar o livro.

_Então, quando não havia mais mão alguma que tocasse, quando achou que até aquelas mãos intrometidas haviam desistido dela, uma delas, em especial, tocou-lhe a face. Limpou-lhe as manchas d'água das maçãs e a acariciou com carinho. Primeiro ela olhou para a mão, sem pensar segurou-a, no segundo depois a mão a ergueu. Abraçou aquele alguém que a salvara com força, não queria deixá-lo fugir. Sentiu o abraço apertado. Encostou a cabeça no peito daquele alguém e sentiu o coração batendo. Aos poucos suas memórias apareceram em sua mente. Foi recordando nomes, até o seu, rostos, até o seu, laços familiares, laços fraternos, sentimentos, sentidos, direções... Com tudo isso veio à sensação de que estava salva. _

Faltava só uma semana para o programa, Kagome sabia disso e por causa disso vinha o seu desespero. Mas, ela havia percebido algo que antes lhe passou despercebido, isso fez seu peito doer.

_Salva de toda dor. Salva de toda tristeza. Aquele alguém lhe sugava os males e os transformava em benefícios. Transmitia-lhe calma e sossego. Mesmo que fizesse seu coração bater. Aquele alguém foi a conduzindo, deixou-a cair algumas vezes, ela não tinha forças próprias e era só ele segurar um pouco mais de leve que a menina caia. Caia com força porque sem apoio não conseguia. A luz se aproximava. Ela sorriu de alegria e o alguém apertou mais as mãos dela quando finalmente passaram pela luz. Os olhos dela piscaram algumas vezes, antes de finalmente pararem e verem o que os cercavam. Ela conseguia ver cores distintas, não era só a mistura delas, o branco, que a cercava, muito menos a ausência delas. Eram todos que cercavam o ambiente. Flores coloridas. Grama verde. O céu azul. O sol amarelo. A menina se virou e pode ver claramente o rosto de seu salvador. O sorriso dele. _

_Abraçou-o com forma. Ela tinha certeza, completamente tinha certeza. Ele era quem a salvou. Quem a deixaria cair, mas quem a levantaria quantas vezes precisasse. Não importando se ela caísse milhões de vezes. Não importando se para levantá-la ele se machucasse. O sol bateu sobre eles com força. Ela sentiu o calor. Tudo estava salvo. Por causa dessa sensação ela só conseguia fazer uma única coisa: retribuir o sorriso doce dele. _

_**FIM**_

Kagome sorriu apesar de deixar as lágrimas escorrerem. Havia terminado. Esse era o fim de seu livro. Esse era o fim de tudo. Imprimiu tudo e resolveu levar para a sua irmã ler, hoje ela estava em casa, ainda bem. Kagome esperou as folhas serem impressas e ia, enquanto isso, limpando as lágrimas. Não queria chorar. Não queria. Porém, percebeu de uma vez por todas que tudo estava completamente errado.

Inuyasha estava sentado em sua cama. Não conseguia esquecer o dia de duas semanas atrás e por causa disso não conseguia escrever, não conseguia nem mesmo pensar. Havia ficado ali parado sem fazer nada, vendo-a ir embora mais uma vez. Suspirando cansado e dizendo que não suportava mais vê-la ir e que a deixaria ir de vez, o que havia lhe feito não correr atrás dela como um furacão, implorando que ela voltasse. Ele estava bloqueado e parecia que seria eternamente. O que faria? Parecia que não havia nada para se fazer, nada, absolutamente nada. Ele não suportava mais... E quando Inuyasha não suportava mais o bloqueio mortal que estava fazendo com que ele não fosse capaz de escrever um único parágrafo que prestasse, ou seja, ele não tinha uma única linha em seu livro, ele lembrou-se de uma coisa que sua mãe havia lhe dito há tempos atrás.

Fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar do rosto dela. O rosto de sua mãe. Fazia tempos que não tentava se recordar dele. Aos pouco veio os seus olhos castanhos em sua mente, depois, a boca rosada, a pele de veludo e tão branca, os cabelos compridos, na época tinha tão poucos brancos que mal dava para ver, o rosto sereno, o corpo pequeno e frágil, mas com uma postura sem igual. O sorriso dela.

-Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui para me aconselhar. –ele disse pensativo.

Os lábios de sua mãe se mexeram.

_- Que-ri-do fi-lho._ –ela sibilou com delicadeza.

Ele sorriu ao se lembrar do jeito que ela o chamava. Ela tinha aquela voz doce. Era bom saber que não havia esquecido completamente o timbre de voz dela.

_- O arrependimento nos mata. _

Ele recordou que ela havia dito um dia.

_- Mas, lembre-se, nada nesse mundo nos impede de não usarmos o nosso arrependimento para o nosso bem._

Inuyasha não havia entendido aquilo. Mas, hoje ele conseguia compreender de uma forma melhor.

_- Se algum dia se arrepender, deixe o arrependimento lhe matar, deixe ele lhe cortar em pedaços, e depois que você morrer, nasça novamente. Nasça, não como um homem arrependido que lamenta tudo o que fez, nasça como um homem novo capaz de não tornar todas as suas ações em atos lamentáveis, um homem capaz de tentar ser forte quando precisar, mesmo que nesses momentos tudo pareça o fim._

Encorajado pelas palavras dela, juntou a pouca coragem e força de vontade que ainda tinha e desatou a digitar. Era complicado. Era difícil digitar. Era doloroso ter que se esforçar para morrer, morrer o "EU" dele que ele havia convivido há tempos, e fazer nascer um "EU" novo. Como uma fênix dourada que surge das próprias cinzas. Uma fênix dourada que consegue esmagar a própria dor e transformá-la em algo bom para si mesmo.

Talvez, fosse a primeira vez que ele escrevia com esse tipo de vontade.

Sorriu ao notar que seus dedos começavam a decorar onde cada dígito do teclado ficava. Eles iam o decorando com calma como antes. Eles estavam o "reconhecendo" mais uma vez.

Kikyou leu o livro de Kagome de forma rápida, afinal não era um livro grande e a leitura apesar de cheias de metáforas era uma leitura fácil. Não havia palavras complicadas demais. Talvez, pensamentos complexos demais.

-Está bom, muito bom... Você o tirou de sua alma, não foi?

Kagome sorriu com timidez. – Eu percebi que escrevemos melhor a usando.

-Mas, só há algo.

-O quê?

-Não acha que sua alma precisa ser mais clara para os leitores? Um livro que é uma pura metáfora, todos os atos, sentimentos e sentidos. Qualquer frase pode ser vista de duas maneiras.

Kagome arrancou o sorriso do rosto. Kikyou sabia o motivo.

-Ou será que esse é um livro _para _alguém?

-É um livro para todos. – Kagome disse de forma rude.

-Um livro para todos? Impossível, minha irmã. Nem todos conseguem entender o que se passa nos próprios corações, imagina o coração do outro.

Kagome não respondeu, havia entendido a mensagem.

-De qualquer forma, o livro está bom, mas você esqueceu-se de algo, não?

-Do quê?

-Do título.

Kagome entreabriu a boca. Ela não fazia a menor idéia de qual título colocar em seu livro. Só havia pensado em escrever e escrever e escrever e agora não sabia nem sobre o que por no título, nenhum tema para abordar, nenhum.

-É normal isso, até mesmo grandes escritores possuem essas dificuldades.

-Você as possui?

-Quem sabe?

-Kikyou, ajuda...

-Eu tenho algumas vezes. Mas, como o título me vem primeiro que a história, para mim o título é o de menos sempre.

Kagome bufou. Kikyou riu com a irritação da irmã.

-Se você não tivesse tido essa idéia... –Kagome resmungou.

-Você não estaria tão rabugenta? Você estaria trancada em seu quarto chorando esperando um milagre divino, não é? Você acha que as pessoas se salvam sem agir? Não, minha querida.

Kagome estava se irritando um pouco, mas tentava manter a calma porque sabia que sua irmã estava completamente certa, talvez fosse isso o que a irritava. A sua irmã estava completamente certa.

-Eu vou pensar no título.

-Pense com carinho. –Kikyou desejou.

Kagome saiu do quarto da irmã e foi para o seu. Ia ler e reler o seu livro até algum título aparecer em sua mente como em um _milagre divino_ como sua irmã havia lhe dito.

Inuyasha começou a gargalha olhando a quantidade de páginas que havia já feito. Já era muito tarde, mas ele não ligava. Ele estava conseguindo. Ele estava conseguindo. Mais uma vez. Ele gargalhou alto. Bem alto! E seus dedos deslizavam pelo teclado.

-Viva! Viva! –exclamou aos berros cheios de alegria. – Mamãe minha salvadora, mamãe, a salvadora! Viva a mamãe!

Kouga pegou no telefone para ligar para Kagome, ele queria falar com ela, desde aquele dia não havia a visto mais, não havia conseguido, ela inventava toda hora uma desculpa esfarrapada para evitá-lo. Ayame o observava de longe, pegando o telefone, digitando e antes de terminar todos os dígitos, desligando.

- O que faz? –perguntou.

-Nada que lhe interessa. Aliás, por que ainda está aqui? Eu já não lhe disse para ir embora de uma vez?

Ayame não ia chorar, ela pensou. Não chore. Não chore, menina.

Kouga pegou o telefone, novamente, e novamente não conseguiu terminar os números, batendo-o com tudo sobre a base.

-Não dá! Eu sei que ela não vai me atender.

-Kouga...

-Por que Kagome torna tudo tão difícil?

-... Eu vou embora.

-Por quê? Eu duvido que ela me atenda.

Ayame viu que não foi ouvida, girou os calcanhares e entrou no quarto, abriu a porta do armário e começou a tirar as roupas. Puxou a bolsa de debaixo da cama e a colocou por cima. Foi jogando todas as suas roupas dentro dela com violência. Ouvindo os lamentos de Kouga vindos da sala...

-Por que Kagome não quer atender? Eu pensei que aquele dia pudesse ser um sinal verde.

Ayame só se irritava mais ainda. Fechou a mala com muita raiva, voltou para a sala.

-Se você pedir para eu ficar eu ficarei.

-Kagome... –ele se sentou no sofá. Sua expressão era de completa desolação.

-É só pedir... –ela disse cheia de dor.

-Pedir o quê? Ayame será que você calar essa boca? Eu estou tentando pensar...

Ayame achou que era a gota d'água isso. Entrou no quarto pisando fundo, pegou a bolsa, saiu do quarto, pegou as chaves do apartamento, a da moto deixou, ela não ajudaria em nada para carregar uma bolsa grande como aquela. Pegou sua bolsa de colo, onde estavam todas as suas coisas foi até a porta de entrada.

-O quê...? –Kouga havia percebido como ela estava.

-Você não disse para eu ir embora? É o que estou fazendo!

Kouga deu risada. – Ayame?

Ela o olhou cheia de fúria. –Diga.

-Para onde você vai?

-Como? –ela não entendeu.

-Ayame. –ele riu mais ainda. – Você não tem pais. Você não tem nenhum parente próximo. Você não tem nenhum amigo, também. Esqueceu? Eu sou a única pessoa que fala com você. Eu sou o único que lhe dá atenção! Você não tem ninguém, esqueceu?

Ayame ficou parada. Ela não sabia mesmo para onde ir.

-Largue essas coisas aí no chão e venha para perto de mim.

Ela soltou a grande bolsa e deu um passo para frente, em direção ao Kouga.

-Eu sei que você não tem ninguém. Esqueça sobre isso, certo? Tudo isso sobre sair daqui.

Ayame parou. Ele a expulsava e a chamava de volta. Usando-a.

-Eu fui muito duro com você. Desculpa, eu...

-Não. –ela murmúrio.

-Como? Eu não ouvi.

-Não! –ela exclamou quase aos berros. –Eu não vou voltar. Para quê? Para você me usar em suas noites solitárias? Para quando ela lhe deixar com as mãos abanando, você vir até a mim em busca de afeto? Para que você me expulse todas às vezes que quiser, mesmo sabendo que eu não tenho para onde ir?

Kouga se espantou com a atitude dela por alguns segundos, mas depois deu um sorriso. Era sempre assim. Ela se revoltava, dizia o que queria dizer, mas depois via que estava só e vinha para ele. Não só quando ele pedia, mas quando ela mesma se sentia só.

-Chega disso, venha aqui, sente-se ao meu lado... Eu sei que ando sendo muito chato com você. Desculpa. Eu não vou te expulsar, certo? Agora se acalme.

Ayame segurou sua bolsa mais uma vez, agora com muita força. –Eu estou calma. – ela deu um sorriso amarelo. Os olhos verdes estavam estreitos, tentando conter lágrimas que ainda não tinham aparecido. – Eu só estou cheia disso tudo.

Caminhou até a porta do apartamento e o abriu.

Kouga se levantou do sofá e foi até ela. – Vamos conversar. –segurou o pulso dela, o pulso da mão que não segurava a bolsa grande.

Ela se desvencilhou dele. Olhou para aqueles olhos azuis.

-Você destruiu minha vida. –ela disse com ódio.

Ele gargalhou. –Foi você quem destruiu a minha! Invadindo o meu apartamento. Seduzindo-me... Fazendo Kagome se afastar de mim.

Ayame deu risada. –Kouga, se você fosse só um pouco mais decente do que você pensa que você é, você nunca, nunca, teria feito o que eu _fiz _você fazer. Se você tivesse alguma força se quer, você não se deixaria _iludi-_ _se _por meus encantos. Nem tão pouco você se _seduziria_ pelo meu charme barato.

Kouga não tentou pegar o pulso dela mais. A sua risada já havia se cessado e seu rosto estava sério.

-Agora, eu vejo... Eu e você somos os mesmos. Traímos quem nós amávamos para termos o que queríamos. Eu queria você e você queria o meu carinho. Queria que eu lhe desse prazer. Eu lhe dei prazer, como você queria ter. Só que você não percebeu que eu tinha feito tudo para destruir a sua futura vida perfeita ao lado dela.

Kouga não encontrou palavras para retrucar. Levantou a mão para atingi-la.

-Bate-me. Arrebenta-me de uma vez. Estraçalha-me a cara. Nada disso vai me impedir de sair daqui. Não importa se eu não tenho lugar para ir, eu só não vou ficar mais aqui. Não mais.

Kouga desceu o braço, impotente.

-Kouga, é triste, não é? Ouvir a verdade. Para mim é tão triste quanto. Eu nunca estive tão arrependida de ter um dia estragado a sua futura vida perfeita com ela. Eu nunca deveria ter feito isso. Ou melhor, eu fiz certo... Agora eu estou lhe dando o troco. Você está sem ela, quem você acha que amava tanto, e sem mim, você vai ficar, eu, a trouxa que lhe dá afagos nas noites frias. –Ayame soltou a bolsa grande, deixando a cair no chão, colocou suas mãos no peito dele e o empurrou para trás. Não era seu objetivo derrubá-lo e isso não aconteceu, mas ela conseguiu tempo para pegar sua bolsa e sair do apartamento. Apertou o botão do elevador. Kouga ainda podia vê-la pela porta do apartamento, mas não fez nada. Ela entrou assim que as portas foram abertas e ele fechou a porta do apartamento assim que a viu entrar no elevador.

Ayame quase caiu no chão assim que as portas se fecharam. Respirando em busca de ar. Ela não sabia para onde ir. Não sabia o que fazer. Seus pais haviam falecido há anos. Não havia primos, não havia tios, nem sobrinhos e muito menos amigos que pudessem lhe dar a mão e a acolher. Estava tarde demais para ficar vagando por aí. Mas, ia precisar ir até um caixa eletrônico tirar dinheiro. Estava sem nada em sua carteira. Estava quase chorando.

O elevador parou no térreo e ela saiu com muita rapidez. Kouga não ia vir atrás dela, mas ela tinha essa sensação. Saiu do prédio e começou a andar pelas ruas sem rumo. Não havia nem a quem ligar... Queria chorar. Kouga estava certo ela não tinha ninguém. Não tinha ninguém.

Estava quase sentando no chão da calçada quando um carro parou ao lado dela. Ela se levantou assustada. A pessoa de dentro do carro abriu a porta do passageiro e ordenou que ela entrasse.

Ayame engoliu o seco.

-Está tudo acabado. – concluiu, e sem pensar em mais nada, entrou.

**Continua...**

_Olá, como vão? Acho que desta vez foi mais rápido do que a outra... Eu acho que a fic está tomando novos rumos. Eu acho ao menos. O que acharam desse capítulo? Acho que foi um capítulo com muitas coisas acontecendo. Kagome terminou seu livro. Eu o fiz pequeno mesmo, mas como só são partes do livro que eu ponho... Seria impossível escrever mais. Ainda tem o de Inuyasha e se eu prolongasse demais o de Kagome não sobrará espaço para o dele. O livro que ele finalmente conseguiu começar a escrever. Agora Kagome precisa de um título para o dela. E... Uau! Ayame caiu finalmente a ficha. Também eu não suportava mais vê-la tão submissa... Ela não era apaixonada, ela era doente. Mas, ela viu que Kouga e ela precisam de um tempo, talvez até eterno. Quem sabe?_

_E vocês? O que pensam sobre tudo isso?_

_Para os curiosos aqui vai um pedaço do próximo capítulo:_

Ayame não conseguia acreditar. Sentou-se no sofá não só porque pediram, mas porque suas pernas desabaram e ela precisou aparar a queda de alguma forma.

Kagome olhou para as suas mãos com calma e depois para tela do computador e algumas idéias para títulos surgiram em sua mente.

Inuyasha resolveu se vestir como seria melhor. Colocou uma camisa azul escura e jeans pretas. Pegou o livro já encadernado e o colocou debaixo de seu braço. Hoje era o grande dia.

_Pessoal, acho que o capítulo que vem também será animado. É nele que vai ter um início para o dia da entrevista. Oba!_

_Antes de responder, os comentários, vou falar sobre Chocolate, o segundo capítulo está sendo feito com muito carinho. Kagome vai aprontar muito novamente. Não percam!_

_Agora vamos lá! Valeu pelos comentários pessoal!_

_Let's go!_

Krol – chan. – Olá, tudo bem comigo sim e com você? Gostou desse capítulo? Espero que sim. Vemo-nos no próximo, que vem logo, aguarde! Beijão e valeu pelo comentário.

Lilermen. – Olha, menina, as coisas são mais complicadas do que parecem... Eu também tive dó de Inuyasha, mas como eu o acho um dos personagens mais fortes da fanfic, sim ele é, com certeza ele ia dar a volta por cima. Inuyasha pode ter seus lados ruins e às vezes se dar mal, mas o menino tem uma sorte grande, ele só ainda não viu isso. E quem disse que ela perdoou o Kouga? Ela deixou que ele a conduzisse para longe, sim, mas isso nunca foi declaradamente um "eu te perdôo". Kagome é bobinha, e é quem está mais confusa com tudo, mas calma, ela logo se aquieta e vai perceber tudo, tudo mesmo, e ver que as coisas nem sempre funcionam quando somos extremistas, o meio-termo pode bastar. Tudo bem ficar triste com as coisas tristes, elas sempre nos chateiam... Mas, olha, mesmo depois de tanta tempestade, depois de tudo, ainda haverá um sol. Da mesma forma acontece com a dor. Logo essa maré de dor e sofrimento passa e todos verão como as coisas podem ser mais fáceis do que se parecem. Beijos e até a próxima.

Meylin. – Ah, olá! E desse capítulo você gostou? O Kouga parece que vai ficar só por ora, afinal, Ayame tomou forças e fez o que ela deveria ter feito há tempos. É o que dizem: um dia da caça outro dia do caçador. Espero que tenha gostado, continue comentando e até o próximo. Beijos.

Cosette. – Olá, como vai? Seu e-mail está entregue, apesar de que eu cabeçuda mandei-o primeiro para mim mesma, eu mereço. Então, Kouga é um verdadeiro cachorro sem-vergonha e Ayame finalmente percebeu isso. Ela viu que nada do que ela pensou aconteceu e agora ela está tomando o próprio rumo. Kagome terminou o livro, o livro dela é bem misterioso até o seu final, não? O Sesshoumaru não veio dar a graça, não hoje, mas logo ele vem. Mas, em Chocolate ele dará a graça sempre que puder. Uhuu! Continue lendo, espero que tenha gostado, beijões.

Carolshuxa. – Eu estou bem, sim, sim. Que bom que gostou! E desse? O que achou? Gostou? Opa, vou matá-lo não, não acho que Kouga mereça a morte... Afinal, ele é humano, nesse caso, e todo mundo que é humano podem causar muita angústia para o outro. Ixi, Inuyasha não disse e não vai dizer, não tão cedo. Porque logo se aproxima o grande dia: o dia da entrevista em que eles vão mostrar os livros. Acho que é isso! Muitos beijos e até o próximo.

_Pessoal é isso aí!_

_Obrigada por tudo, o próximo capítulo vem logo, entretanto, _Chocolate _capítulo dois é provável que venha primeiro, ainda mais porque eu estou atrasada... Uma hora eu me empolgo com ela outra com essa e no final sempre acabo atrasando uma porque me empolguei demais com a outra. Eu sou dose. Mas, vamos que vamos._

_Muitos beijos e abraços a todos._

_Dani_


	32. Cap32 Cara a Cara

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.32. – Cara a cara_

A pessoa de dentro do carro abriu a porta do passageiro e ordenou que ela entrasse.

Ayame engoliu o seco.

- Está tudo acabado. – concluiu, e sem pensar em mais nada, entrou.

Não queria ver quem havia lhe salvado ou quem estava a levando para o inferno de uma única vez, e por isso, fechou os olhos com força, tentando se ajustar da melhor maneira na poltrona.

- Ponha o cinto. - a pessoa pediu.

Ela só olhou para o lado do cinto, puxou e o prendeu na trava sem olhar para o lado do motorista.

- Eu fiquei me perguntando o que você estava fazendo lá na sarjeta com suas malas feitas... – era a voz de um homem. Alguém conhecido, talvez. – Mas, suponho que você só deva me falar caso queira. Essas coisas muitas vezes a gente só guarde para nós mesmos.

Ayame criou coragem e encarou o rosto do motorista salvador. Os olhos azuis a fitaram e ele sorriu com graça.

- Sempre bonita, não?

Ayame virou o rosto. Ele não havia mudado nada, quanto tempo fazia desde a última que havia o olhado de tão perto?

- Vamos para minha casa hoje. – ele afirmou virando a primeira à direita.

O silêncio permaneceu até eles chegarem a casa dele, ele estacionou o carro na garagem e ela saiu com pressa pela porta do passageiro, pegando suas coisas. Estava com vergonha, porém sabia mais do que ninguém que não tinha lugar algum para ir.

- Obrigada. – murmurou. – Miroku, obrigada.

Ele não tirou o sorriso dos lábios e apontou para porta. Ela o seguiu enquanto ele se dirigia a entrada.

- Eu trouxe alguém. – ele avisou assim que colocou os pés na sala.

A esposa estava em pé com o filho nos braços e encarou o marido sem entender. Ele se aproximou e beijou-a de leve na testa. Ayame entrou em passos curtos e lentos, o rosto vermelho de vergonha, nem conseguia olhar para o casal, preferia olhar para os pés.

Sango balançou a cabeça sem entender.

- Eu a achei na sarjeta com as malas.

- Mas... Tudo o que ela e o Kouga fizeram para Kagome, eu não... – Sango falou descrente com a atitude do marido. Provavelmente, essa idéia maluca de acolher a Ayame tinha sido da parte fraca para mulheres do marido, Sango pensou.

- Sossegue. – Miroku pediu com delicadeza. – Sente-se Ayame. Parece que você teve um dia difícil.

Ayame olhou para Sango tentando ver se ela aprovava o fato de se sentar ou não.

- Sente-se. Eu vou pegar algo para você beber. – dizendo isso Sango deu um sorriso tímido.

Ayame não conseguia acreditar. Não conseguia mesmo, Sango havia sorrido para ela. Ou seria apenas educação? Sentou-se no sofá não só porque pediram, mas porque suas pernas desabaram e ela precisou aparar a queda de alguma forma.

Aos poucos tudo vinha em sua mente. As lágrimas estavam nascendo em seus olhos e um bolo de alguma coisa veio até sua garganta, algo a sufocando.

Sango lhe deu um copo d'água e se sentou ao lado dela sem cerimônia. O seu bebê estava aconchegado nos braços da mãe e ela o ninava com muita gentileza.

- A criança de vocês é muito bela. – disse bebendo um gole da água.

- Obrigada. – Sango agradeceu olhando para seu filho com um amor de mãe nos olhos que deixou Ayame sem saber o que falar a seguir. Aquela família era bela em tudo. Um casal que se amava demais, com um lindo filho para criar, eles não tinham problemas... A inveja surgiu sem que Ayame realmente quisesse senti-la.

- Eu os invejo. – disse sem pensar.

Miroku levantou uma sobrancelha. – Por quê?

Ayame deu um sorriso torto. – Olhem para vocês, possuem casa própria, estão construindo uma vida juntos, amam-se muito e ainda por cima, Deus, vocês possuem um belo filho para cuidar. Por isso, eu os invejo.

Sango a olhou com pena, não havia sido intencional, mas por mais que negasse ainda havia algum sentimento de anos atrás dentro dela, a parte dela que tinha algum afeto por Ayame.

Miroku aproximou-se de Ayame e ficou na frente dela. Tanto ela quanto sua esposa o encararam cheias de confusão.

- Repita. – ele pediu.

Ayame não tinha nenhum sorriso nos lábios mais. – Eu disse que eu os invejo por tudo o que vocês são e eu não consegui ser.

Miroku começou a gargalhar deixando a esposa e a antiga amiga de infância confusas demais. Ele gargalhou e gargalhou até se engasgar. Era uma gargalhada alta com vontade e espontânea. Como se tudo o que Ayame tivesse dito fosse imensamente engraçado igual a uma apresentação de um circo.

- O que pensa que faz? Está debochando de mim? Você me trouxe em sua casa para debochar de mim? Para rir as minhas custas?

- Não. – ele respondeu gargalhando.

- Então, pare de rir. Eu vou embora. – ela se levantou e pegou suas coisas.

Ele a parou segurando o pulso dela. – Não. Fique. Eu vou me acalmar.

- Pare de rir de mim.

Sango não sabia o que fazer. Preferiu continuar sentada observando aquela cena de caráter estranho.

- Certo. – Miroku foi se acalmando aos poucos. Sentou-se ao lado da esposa, beijou sua fronte e depois voltou a encarar a amiga.

- Eu vou indo... – Ayame disse pegando suas coisas novamente.

- Não, não vai. – Miroku falou sério. – Eu não sei o que houve, mas pelo visto você saiu da cola de Kouga, não está mais com ele, finalmente, ainda bem, eu só posso dizer isso. Com certeza, essa sua atitude vai servir para ajudar você e aquele garoto teimoso. Aliás, será que teimosia era um dos ingredientes que nossos pais usaram para nos fazer? Nunca vi um grupo de amigos mais teimosos.

- Que amigos? – Ayame perguntou séria. – Esqueceu que vocês não me consideram mais "em seu grupo de amigos". – disse fazendo aspas com as mãos no final da frase.

- Tanto faz. Também o que você queria, meu doce? Que Kagome continuasse a lhe considerar após ver você e o futuro noivo dela fazendo certas coisinhas? Espero que não. Ou aí sim, irei lhe considerar patética. – Miroku deu um sorriso confiante. – Eu aposto que você falou poucas e boas para o Kouga. Mas, acho que está na hora de você ouvir algumas coisinhas que você não ouviu e precisa ouvir faz muito tempo, muito tempo mesmo. Eu aconselho você a sentar. – disse apontando para o sofá ao lado. – Meu amor, leve nosso filho ao quarto e volte.

Sango levantou, foi até o quarto do bebê e o colocou lá, em seu berço, já adormecido e depois voltou para sala, sentando-se ao lado do marido mais uma vez.

- Ayame, vamos lá. Eu quero lhe dizer o quão idiota você é. Você sempre foi mimada e teimosa que nem uma porta. Você foi teimosa com você mesmo. Por isso, você não via as oportunidades a sua frente. Sinceramente, começou tudo errado, como você podia achar que alguém ia gostar de você só porque você se esfregou?

Ayame se enrubesceu. – Eu não vou escutar isso. – ela disse fazendo menção de levantar do sofá, que agora estava sentada.

- Ótimo, pelo menos hoje, você tem vergonha do que fez, na época, você parecia estar bem feliz. Ainda mais quando Kagome desistiu do casamento. Afinal, só você sabia o motivo. Você tinha planejado tudo. Kagome sempre foi uma menina inocente, não que você não tenha sido e ainda acho que você tem lá seus períodos e fases de inocência, mas são diferentes. Ela acreditava em amor puro e achou que nunca seria traída, ainda mais por Kouga, quem ela amava mais do que tudo. Aí aparece você, amiga de infância e melhor amiga e vai e a traí. Foram duas facadas em um peito só.

Ayame abaixou a cabeça desanimada.

- Então, Kouga vem pro seu lado, afinal ele foi rejeitado as vésperas do casamento e está se sentindo só. Você deve ter pensado que venceu essa guerra. – Miroku soltou um riso debochado. – Mas, depois de um tempo, algum tempo depois do fim do casamento, ele vê Kagome. Finalmente, depois de meses. Ele ainda gosta dela e vai atrás dela, insisti, implora, ajoelha-se por perdão. Você vê tudo, não? Você sempre via tudo. Todos os movimentos dele.

Sango levou a mão à boca. Não sabia se fazia o seu marido parar com suas conclusões ou se o deixava continuar.

- Mas, você, teimosa novamente, bate o pé e fica ao lado dele. Afinal, toda vez que ele é rejeitado, você está lá para dar abrigo. – Miroku cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Idiota.

Ayame o encarou com surpresa. – O quê?

- Eu disse idiota. Ayame, pare de se lamentar do que você queria ser e não é. Do que você podia ter e não tem. Do que você queria fazer e não fez. Você não vê? Você não percebe? Nós, eu e Sango, só conseguimos ser o que somos porque lutamos por isso. Não passamos por cima de ninguém para ganhar as coisas. Você passou. Você passou por cima dos sentimentos de Kagome e de Kouga, sim,você passou, porém você não quer afirmar isso, porque tem medo. Você passou por cima da sua decência.

- Pare de me ofender. – ela disse em voz alta.

- Não estou lhe ofendendo. Não mesmo. Você sabe que eu estou falando verdades.

Ela virou o rosto, não querendo o encarar.

- Se você gostava de Kouga, deveria ter se confessado, deveria ter tentando conquistá-lo de outra forma. Não deveria criar armadilhas, principalmente, desse tipo, as que você mesma cai sobre.

Os olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Deveria ter sido sincera com Kagome. Contado a verdade. Mas... O que isso importa? O que importa o que você deveria ter feito ou não? Porque é passado. Não volta mais. Não vai ter como mudar.

As gotas de água começaram a despencar dos olhos dela.

- Eu só posso dizer mais uma coisa.

- Pare, eu não quero ouvir mais. – a voz saiu fraca. Levou as mãos aos ouvidos, tampando-os.

- Você precisa ouvir isso. – ele se levantou e segurou os braços dela para cima, para que ela não pudesse tampar os próprios ouvidos.

- Pare!

- Finalmente, você está crescendo.

Ela o olhou cheia de confusão nos olhos verdes.

- Finalmente você está percebendo os seus erros. Está no hora de se redimir.

Ela não suportou soltou um grito de dor e as lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos, uma atrás da outra, rapidamente.

Miroku a puxou pelos braços fazendo com que ela se levantasse, com uma das mãos a envolveu nos braços e com a outra chamou a esposa. A mulher entendeu, envolveu os dois em um abraço.

- Por hoje é só. – Sango disse sorrindo. – Depois do abraço, acho que já é hora de você descansar.

Ayame deixou ser abraçada. Um abraço amigo... Há quanto tempo não tinha um abraço assim?

Kagome olhou para as suas mãos com calma e depois para tela do computador e algumas idéias para títulos surgiram em sua mente. Porém, por mais que pensassem que todas eram boas de alguma forma não pareciam o suficiente. Não eram os títulos perfeitos para o seu livro. Procurando a perfeição sem saber explicar o que ela seria. Pareci algo tão fácil. Era apenas um título! Um único título, nada de muito complexo... Aliás, o que havia de complexo em um título? Talvez, uma única palavra pudesse ser o seu título perfeito, ou quem sabe, uma frase, nem precisava ter um verbo, somente uma exclamação, afirmação, ou uma dúvida. Mas, qual? Qual palavra? Com conjunto de letras seria melhor?

Balançou a cabeça em meio às dúvidas.

-Kikyou disse que eu tenho que pensar em um título sem ajuda de ninguém, sozinha. Mas, nada me vem à cabeça, pelo menos, nada bom. Aliás, tudo me vem à cabeça, porém nada me parece o suficiente. – suspirou exausta. – O tempo está correndo. Eu tenho que pensar nisso direito.

Sentada de frente para o computador, recomeçou a ler a história pela centésima vez. Ela precisava ler e descobrir qual era o título que melhor combinava.

Qual?

Mas, qual seria?

Não! Nada vinha em sua mente. Pelo menos, nada útil. Algo útil. Ela só queria algo útil.

Releu mais um pouco

_Mas, ela não queria, tinha medo de cair. Tinha medo de abrir os olhos e não ver. Medo de andar e tropeçar. Medo._

_Medo de poder ser enganada. A menina tremia. Ela temia ser enganada pela sua visão. Temia ser enganada por suas mãos. Ser enganada por seus pés e pernas. Por seus braços. Ser enganada por seus sentidos._

Kagome releu essa parte mais duas vezes.

Queda...

A menina...

- Ah... – suspirou cheia de pensamentos.

Pegou um papel e uma caneta e anotou alguns títulos. E foi relendo a história com os títulos em sua mente.

Foi riscando os que conforme ela lia não conseguia ver ligação alguma.

Então, parou. Estava ali com uma lista com muitos títulos riscados e poucos ainda sobrando. Sabia que sua irmã não ia lhe ajudar muito, mas sabia o que fazer.

-Kikyou, você vai me ajudar, você vai ver.

Faria a irmã ler os títulos e opinar qual agradava mais, sem compromisso.

Sorriu consigo mesma. Sua mãe, irmão e avô, ah e a Kaede também, todos podiam lhe ajudar dessa forma. Ela teria ajuda daqueles que amava, com certeza.

O tempo foi passando, e os dias passaram com ele, o dia da entrevista chegou. Inuyasha estava com um bloco de folhas em suas mãos, encostado em um balcão, ele estava um pouco atrasado, mas tudo havia dado certo. Esse livro era mais fino do que o anterior, mas não via nisso algo ruim. Livros infantis chegavam a ter dez páginas apenas e ainda havia quem os comprassem. O moço da loja pegou o bloco de páginas e levou para os fundos, ali era o lugar mais barato para se encadernar um bloco de folhas. Sesshoumaru não quis deixá-lo imprimir nada na editora e nem encadernar por lá, ele disse que seria injusto com Kagome.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso ao se lembrar de Kagome.

O moço voltou com o bloco de folhas já encadernado. Inuyasha pagou e foi para casa. Ele precisava ainda se vestir.

Inuyasha resolveu se vestir como seria melhor. Colocou uma camisa azul escura e jeans pretas. Amarrou o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Pegou o livro já encadernado e o colocou debaixo de seu braço. Hoje era o grande dia. Rodou as chaves do apartamento no dedo, saiu pela porta e a trancou.

Tudo parecia bom, o farol estava cooperando, o trânsito não estava lerdo. Tudo estava extremamente perfeito. Ele entrou na Rede de Televisão com facilidade, a sua chegada já era esperada. Ele foi conduzido até o salão do programa da Nidoriku. Teve até direito a um pouco de maquiagem. Nidoriku já estava posicionada em sua poltrona. Ele foi sentar ao lado dela em outra. O cenário estava mudado. Uma das coisas mais legais era a mudança de cenário. As poltronas eram vermelhas, menos a da apresentadora que era branca. As paredes eram verdes claras e de alguma forma Inuyasha se sentiu confortável ali.

Tudo estava pronto para começar. Porém, Kagome ainda não tinha chego.

- Onde está a menina? – uma pessoa perguntou.

- A irmã dela, a Kikyou disse que ela vai chegar daqui a dois minutos.

- Mas, o programa começa daqui a um minuto.

- Teremos um W.O? – alguém brincou.

- Nervoso? – Nidoriku perguntou para Inuyasha.

Ele balançou a cabeça. – Menos do que da última vez.

- A gente se acostuma. Hoje vai ser um grande dia.

- Eu sei.

- O programa vai entrar no ar. – um dos funcionários falou. O cameraman acenou. Inuyasha lembrava que já tinha passado por essa sensação de ansiedade.

- 1, 2, ação.

A luz da câmera se acendeu.

Nidoriku se posicionou olhando diretamente para a câmera.

- Olá, meus amados telespectadores, como vão? Estamos começando mais um Programa da Nidoriku. Hoje eu estou extremamente ansiosa e eu aposto que vocês também. Afinal, é hoje o grande dia do desafio dos escritores. Eles vêem hoje mostrar um pouco do livro deles. E claro, falar um pouco como enfrentaram esse grande desafio.

Inuyasha viu Kagome se aproximar. Sua boca se entreabriu. Ela estava com um vestido lilás tomara-que-caia que ia colado até sua cintura e depois se abria de forma rodada. No pescoço e nas orelhas havia pérolas. Ela sentou na outra poltrona, do outro lado de Nidoriku sem olhar uma única vez para Inuyasha. Ele não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste por isso. Kikyou estava nos bastidores com um sorriso bem irônico e maldoso nos lábios.

Nidoriku virou-se para Inuyasha. – Esse é Inuyasha, o escritor de "A Aposta", o livro que está entre os dez mais lidos do país. Está pronto para o desafio?

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso.

Ela virou-se para Kagome – Essa é Kagome, quem o desafiou! Está pronta?

- Sim, sempre. – ela disse confiante, mas Inuyasha percebeu que as mãos dela tremiam.

- Eu acho que as damas devem começar. – Inuyasha falou. – Ela deve começar falando sobre o livro.

Kagome esbugalhou os olhos assustada.

- Ah, sim. Inuyasha, você é um cavalheiro. – Nidoriku falou com um sorriso nos lábios. – Kagome, diga, do que se trata o seu livro? Todo mundo quer saber.

-Ah... –ela estava assustada. – O meu livro?

- Sim, afinal, foi você quem lançou o desafio, nada mais justo que você começar falando sobre o que você tanto parecia querer escrever. Sabendo que – Nidoriku voltou o rosto para a câmera – os dois livros serão lançados em breve, aguardem. Mas, do programa temos exclusividade e por isso, antes mesmo dos livros serem lançados, nossos escritores vão falar um pouco sobre ele. Lembrando que o desafio continua. Quem tiver o melhor resultado em quinze dias ganha. – ela voltou o rosto para Kagome. – Então, do que se trata o seu livro?

- O meu livro é sobre uma menina que depois de desapontada ela acaba se perdendo, ela perde tudo o que ela tem, então, ela começa a procurar tudo de novo. Eu não posso falar mais ou vou acabar estragando a graça. – Kagome disse dando um sorriso tímido.

- Ótimo! O assunto do seu livro parece algo bem profundo.

- Uma análise profunda, eu diria. – Kagome estava tímida.

- Muito bom. E você, Inuyasha, o que pode falar sobre o seu livro? – Nidoriku perguntou.

Kagome o olhou pela primeira vez, nesses últimos dias, quando não estava mais escrevendo, estava curiosa para saber o que ele faria, se ele continuaria aquela história, se ele faria outra... Ela estava curiosa de muitas formas.

- Antes de falar sobre o meu livro, eu gostaria muito de falar sobre outra coisa.

Kagome sentiu o seu coração bater rápido involuntariamente.

- Pode falar querido, todos nós queremos ouvir. – Nidoriku disse com um grande sorriso.

- Eu quero explicar algumas coisas. Mas, o que eu mais quero falar é quem me deu forças para escrever essa história. A pessoa foi a minha falecida mãe. Ela me deu as palavras certas e não foi por psicografia.

Nidoriku riu e a turma da filmagem também, e até Kagome e Kikyou sorriram.

- Eu me lembrei das palavras dela. Ela me disse uma vez que devemos transformar nossos arrependimentos em nosso próprio bem. Que devemos deixar o arrependimento nos matar para nascermos de novo. Para nascermos como pessoas melhores e mais fortes.

- Belas palavras a sua mãe disse, não?

- Sim, minha mãe sempre me dava os melhores conselhos. Eu sou imensamente grato a ela, ainda mais agora. Foi ela que me fez ter forças para escrever esse livro. Ela e as palavras dela.

- Mas, do que se trata esse livro?

- Eu posso dizer que é sobre amor e arrependimento.

- Ele seria uma continuação de "A Aposta"?

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome. – Eu prefiro que as pessoas descubram sozinhas. – eles se encararam. Ela quebrou o contato, as bochechas vermelhas. Ele se levantou. – Kagome, eu acho que o mais justo nós trocarmos de livro, não?

Ela não esbugalhou os olhos. – Sim?

Ele entregou o livro dele encadernado e ela o dela. Ambos tocaram o livro do outro e se encararam. Kagome estava confusa, não estava tão certa se tudo isso era certo, enquanto, ele carregava um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Vamos para um rápido comercial e já voltamos com mais um pouco desse desafio! Lembrando que no próximo bloco nossos queridos escritores vão confessar de onde eles tiraram as idéias para os títulos. Eu volto já! – Nidoriku esperou a luz da câmera se desligar, então, levantou-se. – Ah, eu preciso esticar minhas pernas. – disse sorrindo. – Estão gostando, crianças?

Kagome virou-se para ela sem demonstrar nada no rosto, enquanto, Inuyasha balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- É, eu estou amando... – ele disse risonho.

Kagome voltou seu rosto para ele mais uma vez. Nidoriku se afastou. Inuyasha conseguia sentir os olhos de Kikyou ao longe.

- Espero que se divirta. – disse apontando para o seu livro. – Eu acho que vou me divertir.

Ele voltou para sua poltrona.

Kagome resolveu olhar o livro dele, assim ela não desviava os seus olhos para os dele. Olhou o título e começou a ler.

**Continua...**

_Oi povo que eu adoro! Como vão? Como foram de festas? Tudo certinho? Começaram o ano bem?O meu eu comecei mais ou menos, sinceramente, já aconteceu tanta coisa e em tão pouco tempo. Mas, pra tudo a gente dá um jeito, não?Mas, eu posso dizer que minhas festas foram ótimas, muita comida, muito abraço, muita alegria. Tudo de bom!_

_Eu não vou enrolar muito hoje, porque viajo amanhã, eu estou resolvendo algumas coisas e, por isso, vire e mexe estou indo para o litoral, é algo bom, mas atrasa todas as minhas histórias já que lá eu mal consigo acessar a internet. Mas, como eu não quero demorar tanto, hoje vou fazer o milagre de postar um capítulo novo de cada história. Vocês vão. Por isso, hoje eu só vou dizer o nome das pessoas que mandaram review, pessoas que sou eternamente grata, obrigada de verdade, se vocês não comentassem essa história não teria chegado aonde ela chegou. Afinal são mais de trinta capítulos. Finalmente, seguindo rumo a um final! Obrigada mesmo! Eu sou eternamente grata a todos vocês!_

_Como não pode faltar, eu vou mostrar um trechinho do próximo capítulo:_

Kagome sentiu seu coração pular.

Os seus olhos não paravam de se cruzarem. Eles iam e viam e no final acabam se encarando.

O dedo indicador dele contornou os lábios dela, desceu para o seu queixo, puxando-o para perto. Ela nunca havia visto como um dedo indicador podia ser tão forte.

_Eu aposto que ficaram curiosos! É isso aí! _

_Obrigada mais uma vez. Obrigada a:_

_**Cosette, Nice Egan, Krol-chan, Agome chan, Kaori-sann, Carolshuxa, Sophie-sama, Gege-ups (nova leitora, seja bem-vinda, querida), Katryna Greenleaf (outra nova leitora, querida, você também seja muito bem-vinda), Meyliin, Belle Lune's, Lilermen.**_

_Meus doces, eu sou muito gratas a vocês. Desculpa não responder, mais uma vez os comentários, mas minha vida anda uma loucura._

_Boa semana para vocês e até a próxima. O próximo capítulo vem logo assim que eu chegar de viagem._

_Beijão_

_Cuidem-se_

_Dani_


	33. Cap33 A história do cão

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.33. – A história do cão._

_**Todo cão tem seu dia.**_

Era esse o título do livro de Inuyasha. Kagome achou até interessante ao lê-lo. Não parecia ser uma continuação de "A Aposta"... Mas, quando ele disse que falava sobre um homem arrependido, ela acabou ligando tudo à história. Era provável que fosse sim, pensou. Mas, estava com outro título, com certeza. Ela o praguejou mentalmente. Estava usando um truque barato de mudar o título só para enganá-la. Foi direto para a pequena introdução que havia antes da história. Era pequena, o suficiente para ela ler antes de começar o programa.

_Não há dúvidas que todos nós temos em alguma parte de nossas vidas um verdadeiro dia de cão. Aquele dia fatídico que nos cansa até a alma. Aquele dia que xingamos mentalmente por ele ter acontecido. O dia que nos cansa e nos abate. Um dia que não conseguimos fugir. Da mesma forma, conclui-se que todo cão tem seu dia. Talvez, por acaso, esse dia venha a ser realmente fatal. Porém, pode ser que não. Um dia de cão é o dia do julgamento. O dia que ele vai finalmente ser julgado por todos os seus atos. Podemos até dizer que vai ser o seu último dia. O dia do juízo final._

_Não posso afirmar, não agora pelo menos, que haverá um dia final. Mas, eu posso dizer que existe um cão nessa história, alguém que precisa ser julgado por tudo o que fez e, então, ter sua sentença. De qualquer forma, é de se supor que vai depender de cada um que ler essa história para definir o fim que nosso cão realmente merece. _

_Enfim, boa leitura._

Kagome olhou Inuyasha de relance, ele já estava lendo o seu livro de forma interessada. Muitas perguntas se formaram e sua mente. O cão podia ser o cara arrependido que ele havia dito... Talvez, o Hugo, o principal de seu livro "A Aposta"... Ela não sabia dizer.

- Vamos começar. – alguém gritou. Kagome fechou o livro. Nidoriku sentou-se em sua poltrona. – 1, 2, 3... Gravando.

- Olá, mais uma vez, meus amados telespectadores. Voltamos e agora teremos a honra de nossos escritores contarem de onde tiraram o título para os seus livros e também eles falaram sobre suas inspirações, desejos e o que esperam do desafio, que ainda não acabou. Quinze dias depois dos lançamentos, voltaremos e vencerá quem tiver o melhor resultado. O campeão vai poder escolher qual será o seu prêmio. Incrível, não? Então, como nossa querida Kagome começou antes, Inuyasha nos dê a honra. O que pode falar sobre as inspirações do título do livro?

Inuyasha fechou o livro de Kagome e deu um sorriso maroto, ajeitou-se na poltrona um pouco sem jeito e olhou para Nidoriku com um rosto faceiro. – O que eu posso falar? Vejamos...

- Conte-nos tudo, estamos curiosos. – a entrevistadora falou risonha.

- Eu posso dizer que tudo veio das idéias de minha mãe. O livro tem como tema o arrependimento, como eu disse... Um homem arrependido de seus atos. Permita-me, Kagome você pode ler a introdução para mim?

Kagome o olhou sem entender, mas sem falar nada, apenas acenando com a cabeça o obedeceu e a leu. Era curta e rápida. Simples.

- Como puderam perceber o livro fala de alguém que vai ser julgado por tudo o que fez, um cão que finalmente vai ter o seu dia e que se arrepende de tudo o que fez. O título veio da frase popular "dia de cão". Foi uma brincadeira.

- Entendo. Muito interessante. De certa forma até complexo. – Nidoriku virou-se para Kagome. – E o seu, querida?

Kagome sorriu sem jeito. Perceber o quão Inuyasha havia trabalhado no simples título, enquanto ela havia pensado em somente ter um título a fazia se sentir mal por dentro. – "Só", o título de meu livro simboliza toda a situação que a personagem principal se encontra. Apesar de ser um título curto e simples é o melhor que pode mostrar a real situação. Afinal, em minha história esse é o maior conflito e é o que vai nos fazer refletir.

- Muito legal. Quais são seus desejos sobre o livro, Kagome?

- Bem, Nidoriku, eu quero mesmo que as pessoas possam refletir sobre si mesmas. Eu quero que as pessoas pensem se estão somente sós ou se são elas que não vêem quem está ao lado delas.

- Nossa, uma mensagem muito linda, com certeza. E você, Inuyasha? O que espera que as pessoas pensem sobre o seu livro?

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Não espero nada que outro escritor não espere. Eu quero que os leitores se familiarizem com a história. Eu quero que eles se enxerguem no personagem e digam: Eu já passei por isso. Eu só quero agradar meus leitores. Eu quero agradar a todos. Impressionar, talvez. – ele olhou fixamente para Kagome.

Kagome sentiu seu coração pular. O que ele queria dizer com esse impressionar e agradar a todos? Ele acha que poderia a agradar? Não...

-Isso é muito interessante, de verdade. Muito bonito até. Mostra que você se importa com os leitores. – Nidoriku comentou o olhando com carinho.

- Sim, afinal é por causa deles que eu posso continuar escrevendo. É meu ganha pão. – ele riu e Nidoriku acompanhou, Kagome fez o mesmo só para não parecer desagradável.

A conversa continuou. Falaram sobre como queriam que o público gostassem de seus livros, até contaram alguns casos de quando eram mais novos, situações engraçadas. Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolhavam. Os seus olhos não paravam de se cruzarem. Eles iam e viam e no final acabam se encarando. E foi assim o programa inteiro.

- Obrigada a todos. Kagome e Inuyasha, eu agradeço pela presença de vocês dois aqui no programa e nos vemos daqui a quinze dias, sim? Eu vou ficando por aqui meus amados telespectadores. Amanhã teremos a presença do magnífico mestre judoca de nosso país, ele ficou entre os três melhores do mundo. Ele vai falar um pouco sobre suas experiências. Eu conto com a presença de todos. Fiquem bem. Até amanhã. – dizendo isso ela acenou. A cena foi cortada, as filmagens acabaram. Nidoriku levantou-se, foi até Inuyasha. Cumprimentou-o agitadamente. – Eu estou ansiosa para o seu livro. Ele sai em menos de uma semana, não é?

-Sim, a editora já está cuidando de nossos livros. – Inuyasha respondeu sorrindo.

- Sim, eu sei. Isso é incrível. Uma luta entre vocês dois... Incrível. – Nidoriku sorriu para Inuyasha, acenou e foi para perto de Kagome, quem já estava em pé e já se preparava para ir embora.

-Obrigada. – Kagome agradeceu ao ver Nidoriku se aproximar.

-Eu que agradeço. Espero te ver daqui a quinze dias, com certeza, com bons resultados.

-Eu também.

-Também quero logo ler seu livro. – dizendo isso acenou e se dirigiu a saída da sala de filmagem, ia para o camarim se arrumar.

Kagome ficou observando a apresentadora se afastar e mal percebeu Inuyasha vir até ela. Ele tocou no ombro dela levemente com as pontas do dedo. Ela o olhou assustada. Não esperava que ele se aproximasse dela.

Ela sem perceber apertou o livro dele contra seu corpo, virou-se de costas para ele, não queria conversar com ele, não queria... Na verdade, ela queria ir para casa e tirar as suas dúvidas sobre o livro dele... Lê-lo e descobrir tudo por si mesma.

- Podemos conversar? – ele perguntou.

Ela não respondeu. Não sabia direito o que dizer.

- Vai ser rápido.

Ela assentiu. Ele começou a andar e ela o seguiu. Eles saíram da sala de filmagem e pararam ao virarem o corredor.

- Eu... eu queria te desejar sorte pelo livro. Eu comecei a ler e estou gostando. – Inuyasha disse. Ele estava até agora tão confiante, até irônico um pouco. Mas, ali, a sós com ela, tentando falar algo que pudesse corrigir erros e erros, ele se sentia fraco. Sem jeito de continuar a manter aquela faceta de homem autoconfiante. Ali na frente de Kagome, ele sentia seu coração pulsar rápido, suas pernas ficarem bambas, sua mente ficar confusa. Ele desejou que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo. Ele desejou que tudo fosse de alguma forma diferente. Mas, não era.

Kagome se sentiu um pouco feliz, por mais que negasse, ao saber que Inuyasha parecia estar gostando do seu livro. Ela viu que ele o segurava com uma das mãos, de maneira forte. Os seus olhos subiram da mão dele para o braço, ombro, queixo e pararam na boca. Ela não queria ter feito isso. Mas, agiu sem pensar. – Obrigada. – agradeceu sem graça.

- Eu espero que você leia o meu livro com muita atenção. – ele disse com firmeza. Suspirou. – E... – ele queria falar mais. – espero que goste. – não era isso o que queria falar. Não, não era.

- Se é só isso, eu vou indo. – ela disse sem muita emoção, virou-se da forma mais rápida que conseguiu e começou a andar.

Inuyasha a viu se afastar. Ele estava tão cansado de vê-la se afastando. Engoliu o seco, deu alguns passos rápidos, aproximando-se dela, segurou o pulso dela e a puxou para si.

Ela levou um grande susto e acabou deixando cair o livro dele no chão. Ele também deixou o dela cair. Ele a virou para que Kagome o encarasse. Ela engoliu o seco, os seus olhos se fixaram nos lábios dele mais uma vez. Ele aproximou sua mão do rosto dela. Tocando-a. O dedo indicador dele contornou os lábios dela, desceu para o seu queixo, puxando-o para perto. Ela nunca havia visto como um dedo indicador podia ser tão forte. Como ela podia sucumbir tão rápido. Ela deixou ser conduzida por aquele dedo que parecia ter uma força imensa, puxando seu rosto para mais perto do dele. Os lábios dele primeiro tocaram as bochechas dela. Kagome sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer. O beijo foi fortemente pressionado contra a pele dela, e quando Inuyasha afastou seus lábios houve um barulho forte que lembrou um pouco o barulho de quando desentupimos uma pia. Kagome levou a mão ao rosto tocando o lugar do beijo. Os seus olhos se encontraram com os de Inuyasha. Ele que desvio primeiro, abaixou um pouco o rosto e encostou os lábios no pescoço dela. Kagome sentiu um imenso arrepio passando por todo o seu corpo. A boca dele se abriu, e ela conseguiu sentir isso, o que a fez estremecer mais ainda. O seu rosto estava queimando de vergonha.

- I-Inuyasha. –ela o chamou sem querer, mas foi mais forte do que ela.

Então, veio a dor.

A mordida. Os dentes machucando sua pele. Ele havia a mordido.

Kagome o empurrou com força. – O que pensa que está fazendo? - a mão que estava em sua bochecha desceu para seu pescoço.

Inuyasha não estava sério, tinha um sorrisinho de lado nos lábios, mas não parecia estar se divertindo. – Boa leitura! – ele exclamou dando as costas para ela, pegando o livro do chão e indo embora.

Kagome correu para o banheiro e quando olhou lá estava a marca refletida no espelho. Aquele cara maldito já havia a deixado cheias de marcas, todas tão doloridas e agora mais essa. Nem mesmo lágrimas foram capazes de sair de seus olhos, pois ela estava com muita raiva. Sem pensar mais, foi embora dos estúdios, foi para casa, segurando nos braços aquele livro daquele cachorro idiota.

Quando chegou em casa nem deu atenção para o que sua mãe ou seu avô disseram sobre o que aconteceu no programa. Nem mesmo falou com seu irmão ou com sua irmã Kikyou que tinha chego logo atrás dela vindo do estúdio. Apenas disse que tinha algumas coisas para ler, o que eles deveriam saber o que e se trancou em seu quarto. Antes ela tomou um banho bem quente e entrou em seus pijamas. Ainda não era hora de colocá-los, mas preferiu assim. Sentou-se em sua cama e abriu o livro de Inuyasha. Ela estava com tanta raiva e com tanta raiva, que no fundo queria mesmo rasgar o livro, mas sua curiosidade era tão grande que não conseguiu fazer isso.

Respirou fundo e começou a ler:

_Capítulo Um__, não importa o número do capítulo. Eu provavelmente não vou seguir nenhuma ordem cronológica. _

Kagome parou de ler, simples, na primeira frase. O que esse idiota estava pensando? Um livro em primeira pessoa?

_Eu não sei se vou falar do passado ou do futuro. Não sei qual dos dois explicaria melhor minha situação. Às vezes, as pessoas dizem que para começar uma história é preciso que seja do começo, mas como fazemos isso quando não sabemos bem quando tudo começou? Eu particularmente gosto de começar do meio. Toda boa história começa do meio. Mas, desta vez... Bem, eu não sei direito, mas acho que para falar do meio vou ter que falar do passado e dizer o futuro. Isso não é legal. Mas, vou tentar..._

_A questão é simples: eu perdi. Eu perdi o que eu queria. Eu não tenho mais isso. Não está mais em minhas mãos. Mas, é complexo, porque de verdade eu nunca tive nada. Talvez, por alguns segundos eu consegui segurar com força, mas agora não consigo mais. Deixei escapulir pelos dedos. A burrada maior foi que eu não vi que estava segurando, é como pisar num chiclete na rua e ir caminhando, deixando marcas e marcas do chiclete pela rua, e de tanto pisar por aí, o chiclete acabar se desgrudando da sola do sapato. No fim, você nem viu que tinha pisado no chiclete. Certo, essa comparação não foi boa. Mas, nunca fui bom com comparações, relações, relacionamentos, também. É, eu nunca fui bom com relacionamentos... E eu achava que podia ser bom em tudo._

_Decidi. Eu vou começar a história do começo. Mesmo que não haja algum. Mas, há aquele momento que os dois personagens centrais se encontram e, talvez, esse tenha sido o nosso começo._

Kagome parou de ler, não porque ela queria, mas porque o primeiro capítulo havia acabado. Era curto e nada objetivo. O que Inuyasha estava planejando? Virou a página e começou o segundo capítulo.

_Foi numa noite sem lua. Eu nunca gostei de noites sem luas, porque eram as noites que não havia uma única luz para me iluminar em minhas tramóias. Não vou dizer que sou um santo, pois não sou. Eu vivia de pequenos furtos, alguns planos mais complexos para matar o tédio, e fazia alguns bicos por aí para me divertir e conhecer mais pessoas. Sempre tive em mente que um ladrão com bons contatos é capaz de enriquecer fácil e sair de enrascadas complicadas. Não que eu me declare um ladrão, não... Eu nunca fui totalmente um gatuno, sempre estive mais para um cão que sabia ser fiel em horas próprias, que podia obedecer quando mandado, e ajudar se possível. Nunca neguei uma só vez ajudar uma senhora de idade ao atravessar a rua ou dar meu lugar no transporte público para um senhor mais velho do que eu. E nego que seja uma faceta falsa pra esconder meu verdadeiro caráter. Eu roubava por gostar de roubar, eu ajudava por gostar de ajudar. Eram duas coisas diferentes, mas eu sempre fui esse contraste estranho, paradoxo enjoativo que deixavam todos um pouco confusos, principalmente eu mesmo._

_Enfim, foi em noite de lua nova. Eu estava procurando algum bichinho pra me divertir. Procurando um alvo fácil porque eu estava cansado do dia de trabalho, eu havia feito mais de três bicos num só dia para conseguir dinheiro para o aluguel. Eu saí de uma ruela e a vi na frente do ponto de ônibus. Ela estava com os livros nas mãos e uma bolsa que transpassava um ombro e parava no quadril._

Kagome parou... "Os livros nas mãos" parecia exatamente como no livro "A Aposta", como a sua versão do livro de Inuyasha se encontrava com a dele. Ela balançou a cabeça e resolveu continuar lendo.

_Eu a julguei como uma universitária indefesa e me aproximei dela. Ela deu alguns passos para trás a me ver se aproximando, não me olhava, fingia não perceber minha presença, mas eu podia ver o seu desespero. Então, eu cheguei perto e segurei seu pulso com força. _

_- Passa toda a grana. – murmurei. _

_Ela esbugalhou os olhos assustada. Sem reação._

_Eu repeti: _

_- Passa toda a grana, mulher, senão eu posso te machucar._

_Ela parecia tão indefesa com aqueles olhos azuis me olhando sem entender e tão cheios de medo que partiu meu coração. Nunca fui de ter coração mole, mas não é sempre que um pobre cão sarnento aborda uma mulher de olhos azuis tão tristonhos. Por alguns milésimos de segundo até pensei em desistir de meu ato maligno. Mas, como eu disse nunca fui de ter coração mole. Então eu a fiz derrubar todos os livros no chão e com violência puxei sua bolsa. A haste se quebrou com o puxão. Sem esperar que ela reagisse, eu comecei a correr. Ela estava ali parada me olhando sem dizer nada, sem gritar, com aqueles olhos tristonhos. Eu até cheguei a parar antes de virar a esquina e encará-la por algum tempo, ela retribuiu o olhar, porém não foi algo que durou muito. Eu mesmo cortei o nosso contato visual. Eu só queria me aproveitar daquela menina, eu só queria o dinheiro dela, eu só queria os benefícios que ela podia me trazer. Pra mim ela só tinha sido mais uma vítima. Pelo menos naquele momento. Eu nunca ia imaginar que no final, ou no quase final, quem seria a vítima disso tudo seria eu._

Kagome sorriu ao ler aquilo, ver que o personagem principal ia ser vítima de algo a agradava de alguma forma. Ela virou a folha e começou a ler o terceiro capítulo.

_Quando cheguei ao buraco que eu tentava chamar de apartamento, era um lugar de um só cômodo com um banheiro. Eu deitei sobre minha cama e espalhei tudo o que tinha naquela bolsa daquela menina sobre ela. Havia muitas canetas, algumas até sem tinta, papéis aleatórios, uma carteira, e um batom rosa escuro que nunca havia sido usado. Eu sei disso porque fui eu quem tirou o batom da embalagem que ele tava. Por curiosidade eu abri a carteira da garota. Logo fiquei com pena, ela tinha poucas notas na carteira e todas tinham um valor muito pequeno, só algumas moedinhas, a identidade, alguns cartões de loja, nenhum de crédito, e um pequeno pedaço de papel com o endereço da casa dela. _

_Como disse nunca fui um ladrão completo por não viver só do furto, mas no fim, eu gostava de me aventurar e roubar. Vendo o estado deplorável daquela carteira, achei completamente idiota tê-la roubado, quer dizer, ter pego a bolsa daquela menina. Ela não tinha nada. Sua carteira era miserável, sem nada de importante, ela parecia até um pouco desleixada consigo mesma com todas aquelas canetas sem tinta e papéis sem significado aparente._

_Eu bufei irritado consigo mesmo. Não esperava ter perdido uma noite tão à toa. Um roubo inútil. Eu, que era um coitado, parecia esbanjar mais dinheiro do que aquela menina estudante. De todas as minhas vítimas, tinha que ter escolhido a pior. Só pode ser culpa da lua nova, da falta da lua, porque sem ela pra me iluminar como eu poderia mostrar meu potencial de ladrão vagabundo? Era simples._

_Sem perceber passei um bom tempo pensando nos olhos azuis e tristonhos daquela menina. Aqueles olhos com medo e acuados diante ao meu ato maldoso. Talvez, tenha sido os olhos que fez tudo começar. Eu acho que nossa história começa a partir dos olhos dela, e não de nosso encontro. Porém, isso é só uma opinião. A questão é que eu fui na casa dela devolver a bolsa, sem ter tirado um único papel dentro dela. Eu botei tudo na bolsa e fui lá devolver. Até então nunca tinha tido um coração tão mole, mas eu acabei tendo. Ou talvez, tenha sido só pelo fato de eu não ser um ladrão completo. Com certeza, se eu fosse um ladrão completo, eu nunca teria cometido esse ato imperdoável. Afinal, qual seria a intenção de um ladrão que não gosta do que roubou e devolve o objeto ao dono? Eu sabia que no fim eu estava chegando ao fim da minha sanidade, eu sempre soube que essa vida estranha e sem um rumo certo ia me levar à loucura._

_Então, quando eu percebi já estava batendo na porta da casa dela. Depois eu estava entrando, e ela estava me servindo um café, e eu estava bebendo, e a gente estava conversando sobre o clima... Espere! Eu não consigo entender até hoje como aquela menina podia ser tão passiva perto de mim. Eu a havia roubado e ela agia comigo como se eu fosse um velho amigo. O que era tudo aquilo?_

_- Havia um batom em sua bolsa nunca usado. – eu falei. Ela me olhou espantada. – Por que nunca o abriu? – eu não sei até hoje porque eu perguntei exatamente aquilo._

_Ela deu um sorriso triste. – Eu não sou boa com maquiagens._

_- Entendo. – eu afirmei, mas no fundo eu não entendia nada. Para mim, que nunca fui criado perto de mulheres, todas elas eram boas com maquiagem. Todas eram fúteis, menos a "Bela Lua". Eu a chamava assim devido ao seu nome que era Mizuki e tinha esse significado. Eu fui procurar numa biblioteca para saber, um dia. A lua que eu tanto amava no céu e detestava quando não estava presente, agora estava perto de mim. Eu cheguei a pensar assim um dia. Mas, eu descobri que a como você mesmo por uma nuvem pra tampar a lua que você tanto gosta. _

_Ela continuou com aquele sorriso triste. – Quer mais uma xícara de café? – indagou pegando a xícara vazia que estava na mesa de centro._

_Eu não conseguia entender. Eu olhei pra bolsa que eu havia devolvido e depois para ela. – Por quê? – indaguei._

_Ela me olhou com curiosidade. – Por que o quê? _

_- Porque me trata desse jeito. Eu roubei sua bolsa, afinal. Eu deixei você sem dinheiro para voltar para casa... Você não estava no ônibus? Como tinha dinheiro para voltar? – mil perguntas se fizeram em minha mente. Aquela menina me confundia._

_- Qual é o seu nome? – foi essa a resposta dela._

_- Tadao. – eu respondi contra a vontade. _

_- Imagino que saiba o meu, por isso, não vou me apresentar. – ela estava certa, eu sabia. – Tadao significa um homem fiel, como um cão. – ela riu. – Talvez, você só seja um cão perdido. – comentou por acaso. Eu sempre achei que isso era uma verdade, mas não afirmei nada, deixei-a falar. – Ah, sabe, você pode ter me roubado, eu sei que isso é ruim. Sei mesmo. Mas, você me trouxe de volta, e tudo está dentro de minha mochila, e isso mostra que você ainda tem um pouco de caráter. Ou seja, você ainda tem uma pequena esperança._

_Eu fiquei a olhando sem saber o que dizer. Quem era aquela menina afinal? Eu só sei que acabei pedindo desculpas para ela, por tê-la feito passar por apuros, por ter roubado a bolsa, por ter a abordado daquela maneira... Eu nunca havia pedido desculpas a ninguém em minha vida. Estava pedindo pra essa menina... Que eu havia roubado... Onde esse mundo vai parar?_

_Ela riu com meu ato tolo de pedido de desculpas. – Senhor Tadao, do que seriam as desculpas se a gente não as pedisse? E por que não desculpar quem as pede com tanto empenho? Está desculpado. _

_E por incrível que pareça essa frase ficou na minha mente por mais de um mês. "Está desculpado" parecia o começo do fim, sim, isso mesmo, de meus dias de ladrão._

Kagome sorriu com aquela história. Aos poucos sentiu seus olhos pesados, estava um pouco cansada devido a entrevista e tudo mais... Mas, não queria parar de ler. Então, resolveu que era só acabar o terceiro capítulo e ela deitaria um pouco.

_Eu nem desconfiava disso. Nunca pude desconfiar nem por um segundo que naquele momento tudo mudaria. Mudou porque eu comecei a sair menos a noite, eu comecei a roubar menos, só fazia isso para me distrair quando estava irritado ou algo assim. Comecei a fazer pequenos trabalhos mais longos, e não só bicos diários. Eu comecei a entrar, verdadeiramente, para um mercado de trabalho decente. Eu comecei a trabalhar em dois empregos, um de manhã e outra a tarde, e comecei a ter uma vida mais honesta. Sempre buscando a minha própria lua no ponto de ônibus quando ela chegava da faculdade. Nunca me questione porque as coisas tomaram esse rumo. Eu nem posso falar como esse processo ocorrer por desconhecê-lo. Tudo foi se encaixando de um jeito que quando eu vi eu já estava empregado em dois empregos, e a noite eu ia buscá-la no ponto de ônibus para levá-la para casa. Sempre. Sem faltar um único dia. Eu ainda não sei o que houve, só sei que mudei. Nunca vou dizer que foi completamente, porque sei que ninguém muda da água para o vinho do além. Eu sempre soube que podia ser assim desse jeito, esforçado por uma vida melhor, eu só ainda não tinha motivo para fazer isso. Mas, com Mizuki eu achei um motivo... Um bom motivo. E quando eu vi, eu já estava segurando suas mãos, enquanto íamos para a casa dela. _

_Ah, e numa noite sem lua, eu finalmente pude tocar seus lábios. Fora apenas um toque, mas pela primeira vez eu me senti inseguro sobre beijar uma garota. Eu pensei que ela não me retribuiria e que eu estava sendo atrevido demais. Nunca imaginei que ela pudesse envolver seus braços em meu pescoço. Como nunca imaginei que um dia eu poderia nunca mais sentir o seu abraço e muito menos o seu beijo. É, existem coisas que fazemos e podemos mesmo nos arrepender. É essa a verdade, e ela é cruel._

Kagome parou no final do terceiro capítulo. Ela ficou um pouco trsite de saber que o casal não ia ficar junto. Era o que parecia ao menos. Como ela e Inuyasha... Sem um final feliz. Ela bocejou sonolenta, colocou o marca-página dentro do livro e o colocou sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama.

- Eu não queria que fosse assim. – sussurrou. Colocou a mão sobre a mordida e bufou raivosa. – É, talvez tenha que ser assim mesmo.

**Continua...**

_Olá pessoal! Como vão? Não me atirem pedras ou tijolos ou qualquer coisa assim. Eu demorei, mas voltei. E com um capítulo que mostra a história do Inuyasha. Eu quero opiniões, mesmo sabendo que não mereço recebê-las depois de tanto tempo que deixei de atualizar. Mas, eu sei que há almas boas nesse mundo. Não vou enrolar muito e já vou pros comentários, no final há o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo, que eu espero que não demore. _

_Vamos lá!_

Gege-ups – Olá, tudo bom? Ah, olha finalmente o novo livro do Inu, o que vc achou dele? Gostou? Não gostou? E eu também o amo de qualquer forma. Mesmo quando ele pira e morde Kagome sem mais nem menos. Mas, eu posso garantir ele tem um plano.E sobre Ayame e Kouga, relaxa que no próximo capítulo eles aparecem. Eu estou gostando de sua fic, eu acabei o segundo cap agora. Ah, menina é assim mesmo no começo ninguém comenta, mas você tem uma média de comentários por cap bem legal. Eu já escrevi fics que ficaram meses sem ninguém comentar. Eu tinha uma fic de Harry Potter que no oitavo capítulo eu só tinha quinze comentários. Nem sempre conseguimos conquistar o público. Mas, eu desejo toda sorte para você. Viu? Você está fazendo um bom trabalho, eu estou gostando e estou ansiosa. Logo comentarei lá na fic, desta vez. Obrigada, desculpa a imensa demora, beijos.

Cosette. – Minha querida, tudo bom? Com muitas coisas a fazer? Eu tenho certeza que sim. Eu também ia achar legal um programa assim. Eu ia me divertir. O Inuyasha já começou o livro e você já sabe mais ou menos sobre o que é. Gostou do resultado? Foi algo que você imaginou? Eu também estou na torcida aqui. E acredite o Inuyasha tem um plano. Ele tem um plano de verdade. EU sei que parece meio estranho, mas nos próximos capítulos tudo vai tomando o seu lugar, seja para o casal principal quanto para a Ayame e para Kouga. Tudo nessa vida tem solução, eu acho... OU não. Não sei mesmo. É isso, desculpa a demora imensa, muitos beijos.

Katryna Greenleaf. – Olá, como andas? Miroku e Sango são uns verdadeiros anjos. Eles formam o casal vinte. Sem brincadeira, eu adoro quando eles aparecem na história. A Ayame, eu até a perdôo depois de tudo, quem eu não consigo perdoar muito é o Kouga, isso sim. Desculpa pela demora, espero não ter te matado de curiosidade e que você não tenha desistido da fic. Beijos e até a próxima.

Lilermen. – Oi, como vai? Espero que bem. Desculpa a demora, viu? Você fez uma bela observação, o Inuyasha, querendo ou não, é um escritor profissional, ele sabe mexer com as palavras. Ele sabe estrutural uma história. Mas, agora ambos começaram a ler... E até eu estou ansiosa para o próximo capítulo, que eu espero mesmo que eu consiga terminá-lo a tempo. Sem atrasos tanto grandes quanto esse aqui. Sobre a Ayame, eu acho que conseguiria levá-la para minha casa mesmo depois de tudo o que houve. Bem... Obrigada por entender que eu ia demorar. Espero que tenha esperado e desculpe mesmo a demora. Beijos.

Krol-chan. – OI, como você está? Quanto tempo! Espero que você não tenha morrido de curiosidade, porque eu realmente demorei dessa vez. E espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Espero te ver na próxima, mil desculpas pela demora, beijão.

Meyllin. – Oi, menina, tudo bom? Eu sei que eu demorei, espero que você não tenha tido muitos colapsos com essa minha imensa demora. Eu também acho que o que o Miroku fez com Ayame era mais do que necessário. Mas, me diga o que achou do livro do Inuyasha? Gostou? É isso. Beijos e até mais.

Akatsuma-chan. – Olha gente nova, uhuu! Como vai? Desculpe pela imensa demora. Seja mais do que bem-vinda. E eu concordo com você para a Kagome perdoar o Inuyasha ele tem que ter escrito um super Best-seller, só isso para o perdão, ainda mais agora depois dessa mordinha doce no pescoço. Mas, as coisas estão tomando um rumo. O que você acha? Bem, é isso, beijão.

Nice Egan. – Tudo bom? Quanto tempo. Como foi com os exames? Estavam muito complicados? Estou feliz que o aparecimento de Miroku tenha sido algo não previsível, quando a gente escreve, a gente sempre quer que o leitor se surpreenda, não é? Mil desculpas pela demora, eu sei que demorei de verdade dessa vez, mas espero que ao menos você tenha gostado. O que você achou, de verdade? Gostou? Até a próxima, espero que não demore, beijão.

Sophie-sama. – Oi, como vai? Desculpa pela demora gigantesca, espero que você não tenha se torturado tanto, porque eu sei que demorei muito. Acho que o foi o tempo que mais demorei até agora. Eu estou correndo atrás do prejuízo agora. Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, e desse? O que você achou sobre a mordida e sobre o livro do Inuyasha? Espero lhe ver em breve, beijocas.

Belle Lune's. – Oi, como vai? Desculpa a demora. E muito obrigada por todos os elogios, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, até o próximo capítulo, que eu espero que eu não demore tanto quanto esse. Beijão.

Neebear. – Olá, como vai? Desculpa a imensa demora. Olha, eu realmente não atualizo rápido, acho que você pode ter só esquecido de ler, acontece. Concordo, é melhor guardar as lágrimas para o grande final, mesmo. Acho que a Ayame merece uma segunda oportunidade. O Inuyasha está agindo conforme o plano dele, por mais que não pareça, ele tem um, que vai ficar mais explícito no capítulo seguinte. Oh, sobre Chocolate, é postar esse capítulo e começar a trabalhar no quarto capítulo dessa fic, que eu também estou amando escrever. É uma delícia mesmo. Sesshoumaru mais chocolate igual puro prazer. Acredite. Obrigada. Mal pela demora. Espero que tenha gostado, beijos.

Agome-chan. – Oi, tudo bom? Quanto tempo. Olha, quem tem um planinho é o Inuyasha isso sim. Ah, espero que essa minha demora extrema não me traga a morte como você me advertiu. Pense o lado bom: eu preciso viver pra escrever o final da fic, que só eu sei qual é, mais ninguém nesse mundo. Por isso, conserve minha vida! (risada má). Mas, sério. Valeu mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto do outro. Beijos e até.

Nana – chan. – oi! Tudo bom? Eu demorei, eu sei... Desculpa. Mas, aqui está! O que achou? Beijos.

Lory Higurashi. – Ah, relaxa, dessa vez eu me superei com a minha demora imensa. Mas, diga como vai? Oh, então não ta mandando review sempre, ah eu lhe perdôo, é compreensível. A preguiça bate mesmo. Mas, sempre lembre de me dar um hello. O que achou desse capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos e até mais. Oh está viajando, é? Que legal! Espero que tenha gostando das viagens.

Pamy – Olá, tudo bom? Desculpa pela super demora, mas foram forças maiores. Espero não demorar no próximo capítulo. Estou super feliz que esteja gostando e desse capítulo, gostou? Espero que sim. Até mais e beijos.

_Ah, meus amores, obrigada por todos os comentários que fazem com que eu tenha sempre força e vontade para continuar mesmo quando eu não consigo ter muito tempo livre. Estou muito feliz mesmo. Obrigada._

_Agora uma prévia do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo:_

Kagome podia entender agora o que separava a sua literatura da dele. Ela não conseguia parar de ler.

Inuyasha sorriu ao terminar o livro dela. Ele não havia lido, ele havia o comido de uma só vez. Lendo-o tão rápido que se espantou.

Ayame sentiu que podia tudo e pela primeira vez na sua vida estava começando a se orgulhar de si mesma. Não eram atos maldosos dessa vez. Era somente ela lutando para ser uma mulher mais madura.

_Eu sei que não é muito, mas acho que pode atiçar a curiosidade de muitos._

_É isso aí pessoal, muitos beijos._

_Até mais_

_Dani_

_=*_


	34. Cap34 Leitura no quarto

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.34. –Leitura no quarto._

Acordou somente no dia seguinte. Kagome olhou o despertador e marcava cinco e meia da manhã. Mesmo sendo cedo, ela tinha dormido bem mais do que o suficiente. Estava com fome, por isso, saiu do quarto, foi na cozinha, sua família ainda estava dormindo. Serviu-se de um copo de leite e comeu um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, e não se prolongou por ali mais, voltou para o quarto para ler mais um pouco. Ainda tinha algum tempo antes de ir trabalhar na floricultura. Sentou-se na cama e pegou o livro de Inuyasha, agora ela ia para o quinto capítulo.

_Eu nunca quis admitir que estava feliz naquele tempo. O que eu confesso ter sido muito tolo, levando em conta que eu realmente estava feliz. Eu não via que não há mal em dizer que está feliz e muito menos mal dizer que se gosta de alguém quando se está com alguém. Eu estava com Mizuki, minha Bela Lua! Eu só não queria dizer isso. No começo, ela entendia. Afinal, ela era bem passiva na maior parte do tempo. Porém, suponho que minha mudez foi a deixando um pouco entristecida. Eu só não percebia isso. Eu não falava que gostava dela, e não dizia que a queria. Eu apenas a tomava para mim. Só que ela não via como eu mesmo me sacrifiquei por ela. Como eu havia mudado para satisfazê-la. Eu não roubava mais, trabalhava de forma descente e todo o meu tempo livre era dedicado a minha lua. Porém, eu sempre tive um gênio complicado e um pouco instável, não vou negar. E isso não ajudou muito diversas vezes. Foi um dia qualquer que tudo aconteceu. Mizuki fez um comentário sobre um gato. Eu não percebi que ela só queria dizer algo como: Diga que gosta de mim. Ela falou assim:_

_- Como um gato pode saber em quem confiar se a pessoa não lhe dar a mão e lhe acariciar o pêlo? Pobre gato abandonado. Na maior parte das vezes a ação do afago é simplesmente a solução. Ela refugia todos os males. Mas, mesmo tendo o gato recebido carícias, e se desmembrado de sua solidão e abandono, por que não deixá-lo totalmente sem dúvidas recitando em voz tudo o que se faz com atitudes? _

_Eu pensei que ela dizia que eu não lhe dava carinhos o suficiente. Então, fiquei raivoso em minutos. Eu, justo eu, que havia matado mil partes de mil e abandonado tanto velhos hábitos só para tê-la junto a mim. Eu não agüentei e falei:_

_- Se o gato não está contente com os afagos, ele que se dane._

_Certo, minha vida de ladrão havia me dado alguns palavreados não muito bonitos. Mas, era isso outra parte de mim. _

_Ela me olhou descrente e sem querer entender, balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não falou mais nada. O que me bastou para me irritar. Eu me despedi dela com um tchau tão grosseiro que até fiquei com dó, pus-me a ir para meu segundo emprego. Eu a havia encontrado no meu horário de almoço. O almoço me causou indigestão, mas eu a culpei por causa disso._

_Na mesma noite, eu não suportei. Eu estava raivoso por achar que minha lua não me achava dedicado o suficiente a ela. Então, depois de uns meses sem roubar, eu cometi outro delito. Eu vi um rapazinho miúdo atravessando a rua as pressas. Era um pirralho de uns doze anos. Como eu estava raivoso, eu quis ser cruel. Fui logo pra cima dele e o abordei com rudez. _

_- Me passa logo todo o seu dinheiro, Mané. – eu falei em tom jocoso. Era só um pirralho de doze anos, afinal._

_O menino me olhou com medo, mas sem pensar muito começou a correr. Eu, raivoso, como estava, comecei a correr atrás. Minhas pernas eram mais largas e eu era muito mais experiente no quesito correr. Ou você acha que meus pequenos furtos nunca tiveram um efeito ruim? Eu já tive que correr para a polícia não me pegar. Acredite nisso. Eu o alcancei rápido e com força o puxei pelo ombro. O menino tombou para trás, bateu a cabeça que começou a sangrar, não senti dó. Eu estava com raiva por causa de Mizuki e, simplesmente, vasculhei os bolsos do moleque, enquanto, ele gritava de dor. Ao tentar se desvencilhar de minhas mãos leves, ele se debateu tanto que se ralou no asfalto. Eu não liguei. Não é que eu tenha uma natureza maligna. Eu, como disse, até gostava de ajudar. Mas, eu estava possuído por força maior. Um amor enlouquecido, enraivecido, crente de que não era recíproco. Estava achando Mizuki uma verdadeira ingrata, para ser mais sincero. Enfim, eu não roubei todo o dinheiro do menino. Na verdade, só peguei mesmo as moedas, que por sinal era poucas. Poucas como na carteira da Mizuki quando eu a assaltei naquela noite sem lua. Satisfeito, com poucas moedas no bolso, eu fugi deixando o pirralho gritando de dor jogado no asfalto. _

_Eu me senti tão aliviado por ter roubado depois de meses que acabei comprando algumas flores para Mizuki. Simplesmente, eu gostava demais dela para ficar com raiva por mais tempo. Só que eu era um babaca, eu estava tentando mais uma vez mostrar meu amor por atitudes. Eu sei que todos nós queremos mais amor pelas atitudes do que por palavras vazias, porém imagine alguém que só mostra que te ama com atitudes e nunca lhe diga que lhe ama e lhe quer, imaginou? Eu era assim. Só queria a tomar para mim e mostrar com os meus atos que eu a amava. Mas, que mulher nesse mundo quando apaixonada não quer ouvir pelo menos uma vez "eu te amo"? Aliás, até nós, homens, temos essa vontade. Muitas e muitas vezes. Mesmo que seja só nos dias frios e solitários. Eu sai do meu emprego e fui buscá-la no ônibus como sempre._

_Cheguei lá e a encontrei com alguém. Era aquele maldito pirralho que eu assaltei à tarde. Agora ele estava com curativos e arranhões espalhados pelo corpo. A cabeça estava enfaixada no topo, bem onde havia sangrado quando caiu com o meu puxão. Eu nunca pude imaginar o quão o destino pode ser cruel com você quando não se faz as coisas corretas. Nunca imaginei nem por um único segundo até aquele momento. Nunca me arrependi tanto de algo que fiz como daquele meu roubo imbecil. Era só para tirar meu nervoso, minha raiva e acabou virando um grande problema. Eu nem conseguia acreditar nisso quando ia me aproximando deles, afinal não dava para fugir, ela já havia me visto._

_- Olá, quem é esse? –perguntei como se ele nunca tivesse me visto. _

_- Masato, foi ele? – ela perguntou ao menino me ignorando. Eu sabia eu estava entregue. Olhei raivoso para o menino que se encolheu todo. O meu olhar dizia: "Diga algo e você morre" não literalmente, mas talvez alguns socos o faria ver que nem sempre a verdade é a melhor opção. – Pode falar, ele não vai mais fazer nada com você, não mesmo. Eu garanto. – eu podia ouvir o tom cheio de raiva dela e isso me entristecia demais._

_O menino olhou para Mizuki cheio de medo e depois para mim e acenou com a cabeça positivamente. Você crê nisso? Aquele filho de uma... Disse que sim com a maldita cabeça! Com a porcaria da cabeça ele acabou comigo em segundos. Como nesse mundo eu poderia imaginar que um maldito aceno de cabeça ia acabar com tudo o que eu mais queria construir? Por mais que eu não conseguisse perceber que queria construir algo ao lado da Mizuki. Acho que sou um idiota por ser tão estranho quando se trata do que eu sinto. _

_- Foi ele que roubou o seu dinheiro?- Mizuki indagou._

_O menino acenou mais uma vez._

_- Ele que lhe puxou e lhe fez bater a cabeça no chão?_

_Mais um aceno._

_- E quando você tentava fugir gritando de dor ele começou a procurar dinheiro em seus bolsos?_

_O menino mordeu os lábios segurando o choro e acenou que sim._

_- E por causa disso, por você tentar fugir das mãos desse cara que você se arranhou todo?_

_- Sim. – menino falou. Uma única palavra. Maldição! Onde eu imaginar que uma única palavra pode ser tão fatal?_

_- Ótimo. – ao dizer isso um ônibus parou na nossa frente. – Suba e vá para casa, querido, eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer aqui. _

_O menino estava com medo de deixá-la ao meu lado, porém com muito mais medo de continuar ao meu lado, e talvez por isso, tenha a obedecido sem fazer objeções. Entrou no ônibus calado e se foi. Mizuki me encarou por um longo tempo. Eu não conseguia dizer uma única palavra, eu me sentia acabado desde o momento que eu vi aquele menino._

_- Era meu irmão. – ela falou calmamente._

_Era meu irmão, ela disse. Era o meu irmão. Alguém nesse mundo tem noção de como eu me senti assim que ela falou essas três palavras? Aposto que não. Foi nessa hora que tudo acabou. Assim que ela falou, eu vi a porcaria do erro que eu tinha cometido. Eu assaltei o irmão da minha garota. Vocês podem acreditar nisso? Como essa porcaria de vida é cruel! Maldição! Maldição!_

_Ela não disse mais nada, se virou e começou a andar. Eu sabia que era um caminho um pouco comprido para se fazer andando. O caminho da casa dela. A gente fazia esse caminho quando queria chegar tarde. _

_- Eu não sabia que você tinha um irmão. – eu disse. Como se isso pudesse me livrar da culpa. _

_- É, eu ainda não havia lhe apresentado ele. – ela falou com uma calma desumana, quase admirável, ainda andando, e eu a seguindo._

_- Acho que é o fim. – ela murmurou. Eu ouvi, porém fingi que não._

_- O quê? – indaguei._

_- O fim. – ela repetiu desanimada._

_Eu não falei nada. O que eu poderia falar? Eu podia até pedir desculpas... Mas, era realmente certo isso?Eu agi. Puxei o pulso dela. _

_Ela me encarou com aqueles olhos azuis sem emoção. Olhos tristes. Olhos de uma menina perdida. – Larga o meu pulso. – não foi um pedido, foi uma ordem dada com rancor e dor. – Larga agora. – ela falou com a voz áspera._

_Eu não consegui largar. Eu não queria que ela fosse._

_- Você sabia desde o princípio como eu era. – falei com um pouco de raiva. Ela sempre soube como eu era, pois foi assim que nos conhecemos. Ela sabia de meu íntimo sem bondade. Como eu, um cão, podia buscar minhas raízes de lobo e se tornar agressivo em certas situações. Mas, ela fingiu não ver. Ela fingiu... Ou não. Ou ela acreditou que essas raízes haviam sido arrancadas. Não a culpo por causa disso, porque no fim até mesmo eu, o pobre cão, pensei o mesmo._

_- Um cão sarnento. – ela falou. Eu não agüentei e apertei com mais força o punho dela. – Eu sempre soube que você era um cão vira-lata que vaga por aí. Tola fui eu pensar que eu seria capaz de lhe domar. – ela começou a fazer força para se soltar._

_Eu a puxei para perto de mim. Por mais que eu estivesse sentindo não queria que ela se fosse._

_Mizuki me empurrou com força, puxou seu pulso para si, mordeu minha mão que estava envolvida em seu pulso. A mordida foi forte e doeu. Eu acabei afrouxando o aperto. Ao ver que eu tinha pego a isca, ela saiu correndo. Um ônibus se aproximava, ela fez sinal e entrou. Não me observou uma única vez. Eu sei por que eu a vi entrar, eu a vi pagar a passagem e se sentar, sem me olhar uma única vez. Olhei para a minha mão machucada, estava até sangrando. _

_Maldição!_

_Beijei a mordida com delicadeza. Olhando-a com candura. – Mizuki. – olhei para o céu. Uma lua gigantesca e amarela brilhava no céu. – Nunca imaginei que minha Bela Lua pudesse me ferir como um cão enraivecido. – murmurei sorrindo._

_Aquilo foi o fim de um romance curto que começou de forma estranha. Depois, daquela noite veio a dor latejante no peito. O arrependimento ardido que apareci quando eu menos esperava. Meu sofrimento só se agravava a cada dia. Mas, por mais dor que eu sentisse eu não voltei a roubar. Era medo de cometer outro engano. Posso dizer que roubar o irmão da pessoa que eu amava havia sido o fim da minha vida de ladrão. Sim, foi o fim. Para sempre. Entretanto, as marcas daquele dia nunca sumiram. Mesmo hoje ainda tenho a cicatriz da mordida sem dó nem piedade que ela me deu na mão. Uma marca que nunca vai me fazer esquecer o meu erro. E assim vai ser até acabarem os meus dias._

Kagome fechou o livro. Ela tinha acabado o quinto capítulo. Levantou-se e pegou um pequeno espelho que ficava dentro da gaveta da cômoda ao lado da cama. Olhou por ela a sua mordida. Estava roxa e mais feia do que no dia anterior.

- Inuyasha, você me paga! – exclamou com raiva, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Inuyasha havia lhe marcado. A mesma marca que Mizuki havia feito em Tadao. Uma marca que provavelmente não ia mais sair nunca mais. Não só da sua pele. Mas, da sua memória. Nunca sairia das suas lembranças. Recordando-a do erro que estava cometendo e que não conseguia reverter por causa do seu orgulho. Olhou no relógio. Era sete da manhã. Ainda estava cedo. Olhou o livro de Inuyasha. Kagome podia entender agora o que separava a sua literatura da dele. Ela não conseguia parar de ler. Não conseguia resistir e, por isso, abriu o livro novamente e começou a ler o capítulo seis. Estava cheia de expectativa como provavelmente todos aqueles que liam o livro dele agora nesse instante.

_Eu estava acabado. Completamente acabado. Até meu colega de trabalho havia dito que eu estava diferente e que meu vigor havia se encerrado. Eu estava completamente destruído em poucas semanas. Pois, eu não tinha uma lua para iluminar a escuridão que dominava o meu coração. Parece triste e até poético dizer essas coisas de conotação romântica, mas não é. Só um tolo que perdeu o que mais queria pode entendê-las em seu significado mais íntimo. Eu perdi a lua da minha noite e isso se tornou a minha maldição. A maldição era viver num breu completo e sem volta. _

_Mas, a questão aqui, pelo menos não nesse momento, não é o fato de eu ter sofrido extremamente com a minha perda. Convenhamos, em nossa vida, inteira, temos milhares delas. Algumas sem volta. Como foi a morte daqueles que um dia me guiaram. Eu não pude mais ir atrás deles em busca de conforto e palavras doces que pudessem me fazer ver a verdade. O que era diferente do caso de Mizuki e de mim. Ela não me queria por perto nem para lustrar os sapatos dela. Não que ela usasse sapatos, na maior parte do tempo ela usava tênis. Mas, ela não me queria por perto para nada. Eu sei disso porque tentei me aproximar quando cheguei ao auge de meu desespero. Eu a esperei no ponto de ônibus. E ela simplesmente me ignorou. Primeiro ela não falou comigo, no dia seguinte, ela preferiu descer no ponto de ônibus seguinte e andar bem mais do que me ter ao seu lado. Claro que no fundo, no meu íntimo, eu sabia que atitudes como as dela não são exemplares. Também sei que as atitudes tinham um cunho infantil. Só que eu não conseguia ver que ela também era errada. Não que fosse mais errada do que eu. Porque, queira eu ou não, quem era o ladrão era eu. Eu havia assaltado o irmão dela e o machucado. Mesmo sem saber que era irmão dela. Com certeza, era uma atitude ruim._

_Porém, ela sabia que eu era assim. Ou será que eu não a assaltei quando nos conhecemos? Só que por eu ter ficado com dó da sua miséria eu devolvi meu roubo. O que a fez se interessar por mim. O que é bem estranho. Não são todas as vítimas nesse mundo que sentem algum tipo de carisma por seus agressores. Enfim, mesmo sabendo de meu mau-caráter ela construiu algo comigo. Desconsiderado seu tamanho. Construiu alguma coisa, um laço fraterno. Ela sabia de meu comprotamento ruim e na primeira mancada que eu dei, ela me tratou mal. Como se eu sempre tivesse agido de forma digna e respeitável. _

_Eu era um cão sarnento como ela mesma disse. Um cão sem dono. Um cão que em muitos momentos se deixava levar por seus instintos de lobo. Um cão, que por mais que negasse, era um cão fiel ao seu dono. Eu pertencia a Mizuki. Logo era fiel a ela. E como poderia me deixar levar por essa solidão contínua? Que cão nesse mundo não busca o conforto de seu dono quando se sente abandonado? Que cão não vai atrás pra buscar um chamego? Que quando após semanas de solidão quando vê seu dono chegar não abana seu rabo e pula em cima daquele que ama? Ah! Eu sempre fui um cão fiel. E, talvez por causa disso, não hesitei em me humilhar para conseguir o que eu queria. Eu fui atrás do carinho que eu queria como um cão corre atrás das mãos do dono, forçando-o a fazer um carinho que o agrade._

_Essa história não é só sobre um homem que se arrependi. Mas, é a história de um homem arrependido que busca de todas as formas mudar o resultado de um erro. Foi como eu disse, eu não sabia por onde começar, porque o começo da história não é exatamente definido. Por isso, comecei da parte que os protagonistas, eu e minha amada Lua, se encontram. Porém, compreendam, não se zanguem, eu só quis que vocês entendessem porque as coisas tomaram esse rumo. Posso até dizer que foi bondade minha. Eu só quis que vocês vissem as coisas em seu todo. Mas, a verdade, o ponto que eu quero chegar, é que a história, a verdadeira história, começa aqui. Quando eu, um homem arrependido, tento corrigir meu erro. É simples, como um cientista que faz experimentos, eu fiz os meus. Tentativa e erro para achar a solução. Não tentem fazer isso, ou vocês podem se dar mal. Talvez, algum deles funcionem. Quem sabe? Afinal, cada pessoa é de um jeito. E eu garanto, eu não me enquadro nos padrões. Enfim, boa leitura, aqui começa a verdadeira história._

Kagome sorriu. O que era isso? Seu coração estava palpitando. Tocou a sua mordida no pescoço.

- Tentativa e erro. – murmurou sorrindo.

_Ela conseguia ver cores distintas, não era só a mistura delas, o branco, que a cercava, muito menos a ausência delas. Eram todos que cercavam o ambiente. Flores coloridas. Grama verde. O céu azul. O sol amarelo. A menina se virou e pode ver claramente o rosto de seu salvador. O sorriso dele. _

_Abraçou-o com forma. Ela tinha certeza, completamente tinha certeza. Ele era quem a salvou. Quem a deixaria cair, mas quem a levantaria quantas vezes precisasse. Não importando se ela caísse milhões de vezes. Não importando se para levantá-la ele se machucasse. O sol bateu sobre eles com força. Ela sentiu o calor. Tudo estava salvo. Por causa dessa sensação ela só conseguia fazer uma única coisa: retribuir o sorriso doce dele. _

_**FIM**_

Inuyasha sorriu ao terminar o livro dela. Ele não havia lido, ele havia o comido de uma só vez. Lendo-o tão rápido que se espantou. Terminou em horas. Havia passado a noite inteira lendo.

- Não é de todo mau. – murmurou sorrindo, sentado na cama. Ele sabia que Kagome tinha jeito para escrever. Mas, sabia mais que isso, sabia que ela mesma havia se perdido em sua escrita. Mesmo assim considerou o livro muito bom. Perguntou-se se Kagome ia ler o seu livro. Se ela faria isso. Ela precisava fazer isso. Ela precisava mais do que tudo. Ele precisava que ela lesse. Ou nada disso valeria a pena. Tudo o que tinha planejado. A mordida e tudo o que tinha escrito, como ela ia poder entender sem ler? O sono começou a aparecer. Estava com um pouco de fome, mas precisava mais ainda dormir. Esses últimos dias haviam sido corridos. Deitou-se na cama, abraçado ao livro, e aos poucos os olhos foram pesando, fechando, e o sono veio. Dormiu rapidamente sem fazer um único som. O cansaço e a expectativa havia o dominado. Ele precisava descansar e parar de pensar, a única forma foi entregar-se ao sono.

Saiu sem fazer um pio. Ainda era cedo, eles estavam dormindo. Mas, logo Miroku ia acordar para ir trabalhar. Havia feito o café da manhã, tudo bem bonito e gostoso e deixado pronto. Suco, frutas, ovos, leite, queijo, pães, e muito mais. Leite no bule para esquentar. Deixou o bilhete sobre a mesa. Eles já haviam feito coisas demais. Não dava mais para continuar ali. Aquela bondade excessiva a machucava. Não porque era ruim receber um ato caridoso, mas porque doía demais saber que nunca seria capaz de fazer o mesmo. Pelo menos não agora. Não no estado que se encontrava. Esse estado deplorável. Antes de sair, de sair para sempre dali, ela olhou ao redor. Estava satisfeita. Saiu às pressas carregando as malas.

Estava sem um único dinheiro e se arriscou voltando a toca do lobo. Ele já havia saído. Tinha ido trabalhar cedo. Entrou com pressa por lá. Roubou todo o dinheiro que encontrou. Roubou até o dinheiro da despesa que ele guardava dentro de um pote de biscoito. Vasculhou roupas, vasculhou bolsos, o chão, e foi pegando todas as moedas que encontrou. Sentiu-se miserável, mas não ligou. Não podia se importar com isso. Olhou ao redor para aquele apartamento... O começo da sua tragédia.

- Ele está se dando mal. – disse ao ver a louça na pia e pedaços de caco de vidro no chão. Olhou com atenção. Ele havia tentado pegar, ela sabia porque tinha sangue no chão da cozinha. – Idiota. – murmurou. Pegou uma pá e uma vassoura e limpou a sujeira, lavou o sangue do chão e depois lavou a louça. Deixou tudo arrumado no armário e varrei a sala. Arrumou as almofadas. Suspirou, colocou tudo no lugar e foi embora.

Carregando suas bagagens e com pouco dinheiro no bolso, Ayame sentiu que podia tudo e pela primeira vez na sua vida estava começando a se orgulhar de si mesma. Não eram atos maldosos dessa vez. Era somente ela lutando para ser uma mulher mais madura. Certo que roubar não era um ato honroso, mas ela sabia que não dava para esperar milagres de uma mulher que havia tentado roubar o coração do noivo da melhor amiga. Sorriu ao se recordar disso.

Chegou num hotelzinho vagabundo e alugou um quarto para só um dia. Deixou suas bagagens por lá mesmo e foi em busca de emprego. Estava determinada a mudar. Ela faria as coisas por si mesma. Ela mudaria o seu próprio destino e ninguém nesse mundo ia mudar esse fato. Ayame ia construir o seu destino.

- Como eu deveria ter feito antes. – ela falou animada, antes de entrar nunca loja de roupas. – Olá, eu vi que estão procurando atendentes. Eu queria me candidatar.

Kagome resolveu que ainda dava tempo de ler mais um capítulo, virou a página e começou.

_Capítulo Sete_

_Esse era para ser o sétimo capítulo. Mas, não é. Quer dizer, essa é a primeira tentativa._

_Primeira tentativa._

_A tentativa de um homem desesperado._

Kagome olhou para o livro sem entender. O que ele queria dizer com isso?

_Primeira tentativa para conquistar sua amada: Com desespero e exagero._

_Leia com calma e atenção._

Kagome olhou o livro sem entender. De repente, tudo havia mudado! O que era isso? Ela leu mais um pouco.

_Se você perdeu a sua amada. _No livro estava escrito.

_Se você perdeu a sua amada, você pode começar em trazê-la de volta com o desespero. E com o exagero. Mas, eu não recomendo. Por ora, tem mulheres nesse mundo que gostam. _

_O primeiro passo é implorar. Implore perdão. E sim, foi isso o que eu fiz. Eu implorei perdão. Perdão! Só que com a ajuda de um alto-falante no meio de uma praça. _

_O segundo passo é nunca faça isso do mesmo jeito que eu fiz._

_Exemplo:_

_Eu não agüentava mais ficar longe de Mizuki e, por isso, coloquei na minha cabeça que eu precisava pedir perdão. Mas, eu não sei o motivo que me fez crer que o exagero ia aumentar a intensidade do meu perdão. Por isso, eu descobri onde ela estudava. Afinal, eu era um ladrãozinho e tinha meus contatos. Na frente da faculdade dela havia uma praça que eu julguei perfeita. Contratei um serviço de som e assim que a aula dela acabou, nunca sexta-feira sem lua, eu comecei a gritar no alto-falante:_

_- MIZUKI PERDÃO POR TUDO O QUE EU FIZ COM VOCÊ! EU NÃO QUERIA TER MACHUCADO O SEU IRMÃO! EU NÃO QUERIA TER ASSALTADO ELE! SE EU SOUBESSE QUE ERA O SEU IRMÃO EU NUNCA TERIA O ASSALTADO. ME DESCULPA. ME PERDÃO. POR FAVOR, ME PERDOA. EU PROMETO QUE NÃO VOU MAIS ASSALTAR O SEU IRMÃO. E NINGUÉM DA SUA FAMÍLIA. EU JURO! EU JURO!_

_Resultado da tentativa: _

_Erro puro! Mizuki foi envergonhada em plena praça pública e seus olhos azuis brilhavam de um jeito que só queriam dizer uma única coisa:_

"_Tadao, você é um cão morto!" _

_Vocês podem imaginar a minha frustração. Foi extremamente sofrido achar que eu estava prestes a corrigir um erro, quando eu, na verdade, só o agravei ainda mais. _

_Minha primeira tentativa foi um fracasso. Mas, não me arrependo disso. Porque eu sei que no fundo, lá no fundo, eu sempre fui insistente. Foi isso o que eu descobri depois da segunda tentativa._

Kagome parou de ler porque o sétimo capítulo acabava ali. Ela estava rindo. Rindo.

- Inuyasha, ainda bem que não tentou algo assim. Ou eu ia te matar! Ah, eu ia. – ela não conseguia parar de rir. Como poderia ter imaginado que no fim era um livro de comédia? Inuyasha era o melhor, era esse pensamento que preenchia a sua mente nesse momento. Só esse pensamento.

**Continua...**

_Olá, pessoal! Como vão? Quanto tempo! Eu mais uma vez atrasada com as atualizações. O que estão achando da história do Inuyasha? No próximo capítulo tem um pouco mais dela. Ai gente esse ano eu estou ficando maluquinha com os meus estudos. Tanto maluca que estou deixando minha casa de pernas para o ar, ficar no meu quarto me deprime! Ele anda tão bagunçado, chega a soar extremamente deprê tudo isso. Mas, eu vou conseguir. Eu vou! Depois, dessa semana, uma após a semana infernal, que foi a semana passada, eu vou conseguir me recuperar e limpar tudo o que tenho que limpar, fazer td o que eu tenho que fazer. Ah, eu vou. Semana passada foi uma semana infernal! Tive tantas provas, trabalhos e mil coisas que pirei. Eu perdi a minha Páscoa para fazer um trabalho e, no fim, minha professora disse que estava uma porcaria. Eu quase lhe dei uma voadora, mas não posso fazer isso, então... Deixa pra lá! Vamos falar da história até aqui._

_Eu sei que nesse capítulo há mais a história do Inuyasha do que a história real dele com a Kagome. Mas, eu acho necessário, acho que agora vocês estão até começando a entender do por que da mordida. A coisa doeu, mas, tem seu significado simbólico, não? Hmm... Apesar do livro começar de um jeito pomposo e triste, ele na verdade é um livro de comédia/romântica. Sempre foi a minha intenção fazer isso, mas era preciso dizer como tudo chega ao ponto que está. Espero que estejam se divertindo e gente obrigada pelos comentários. Eu estou extremamente grata que vocês leiam a história ainda. Muito grata mesmo. _

_Eu queria pedir para que não abandonem a minha história "Chocolate", obrigada Cosette pelo seu comentário, porque DUH está chegando ao fim e "Chocolate" vai receber toda a minha dedicação. Sobre Protegendo Você, eu pensei que ia conseguir postá-la em breve porque a história está escrita, mas estava sem tempo até para respirar, agora as coisas estão folgando e, por isso, estou voltando a escrever e a postar. Desculpem por essa demora, mas lembre-se: A Dani tarda, mas não falha não! Eu raramente desisto de uma história, e se vou desistir eu falo quando e por que. Se eu demoro ultimamente para postar é porque infelizmente eu não posso fazer isso com muita freqüência, porque sinceramente eu amo escrever. Eu escrevo com muito carinho, certo que com muitos erros gramaticais e sem adotar as novas regras, mas com extremo carinho e paixão. Eu amo ver quando vocês me respondem. Cada comentário é uma alegria imensa. Eu nem tenho palavras para agradecer por tudo. Obrigada mais uma vez! Agora, sem mais enrolar, vamos aos comentários. No final, tem um pedacinho do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo. Vamos que vamos!_

Katryna Greenleaf. – Oi, tudo bom? Para variar um pouco eu demorei, não? E demorei bastante para variar. Mas, espero ser perdoada. Mais uma vez. Menina, obrigada por ler minha fic, eu nem acredito que ela lhe prendeu a atenção desse modo que lhe fez dormir tarde. Mas, não faça isso com freqüência, o sono é divino e devemos aproveitá-lo sempre. Dormir gostoso faz bem para a pele. Opa! Eu também acho o livro do Inuyasha bem mais legal, mais direto e com um toque único. Espero que a cada palavra esteja gostando mais e mais da história. Miroku e Sango vão dar as caras no próximo capítulo. Eu os amo porque eles são perfeitos demais. Não posso revelar sobre o ranking de vendas do livro, mas o dia está próximo, muito próximo. A Ayame está crescendo, da maneira dela, mas está e é isso que importa. Agora sobre Kouga, o que eu posso dizer? Todo cão tem o seu dia. Eu não sou a maior fã de ambos, mas eu gosto desse casal. Não sei porque, eu simplesmente gosto. Vai entender. Espero que tenha tido boas noites de sono, beijos e até a próxima.

Nice Egan. – Oi menina, tudo beleza com você? Quanto tempo! Claro, tudo porque eu demorei e muito para mudar um pouco a rotina. Mas, espero que eu receba mais uma vez um perdão. Pois, sabe como é... Eu peço desculpa, mas acabo fazendo tudo igualzinho de novo, como você ainda me agüenta? O meu tempo é estranho, ele me falta e quando me sobra não consigo aproveitá-lo de boa forma, por isso, acabo demorando para escrever. Saber que você ainda tem curiosidade com a minha fic, oxalá, isso me alegra por demais, de verdade. Isso me deixa muito contente. Eu sempre tento manter um ritmo legal, mas lamento nem sempre consegui. O nível da escrita melhorou? Nossa! Espero que tenha melhorado, mas como sou eu que escrevo, ao ler eu não consigo perceber. Talvez, seja efeito dos mil livros que ando lendo. Eu adoro a história do Inuyasha, não só por causa da história, mas por causa do ritmo dela, do jeito dela, eu amo escrevê-la, me diverti muito. Inuyasha é nosso cãozinho safado. Mas, a sua mordida tem um significado, está no livro dele e Kagome está descobrindo qual é. Você faz faculdade de Direito? Imaginei por causa da matéria: Teoria da lei penal. Obrigada mais uma vez, beijos e até mais.

Lilermen. – Olá, como vai? Teve mais algum sonho com DUH? Porque dessa vez demorou novamente. Nossa, super transmissão de pensamento o sonho e meu post. Mas, conte-me, se puder, como foi seu sonho? Eu desejo férias também! Porque meu tempo anda confuso e eu preciso por minha cuca em ordem para organizar minhas bagunças. Preciso mesmo. Oh! Eu também adoro livros escritos em primeira pessoa, não parece que a gente consegue entender melhor o personagem assim? Mas, eu nem sempre gosto de escrever livros em terceira pessoa porque eu odeio ficar presa a uma única mente, e não sou muito fã de fazer várias narrações diferentes, não que eu não faça isso, eu só não gosto muito de fazer. Suas suspeitas sobre o ranking de vendas me pareceu tão interessante, porque parece ter algum fundamento em tudo. Mas, há mil possibilidades, você sabe. Nesse mundo tudo é possível. Tudo. Nossa, você disse algo muito legal sobre o plano de Inuyasha de reconciliação. Algo que eu realmente penso igual, só não digo o que é porque gosto de manter o suspense. Mas, algo bem interessante e que eu realmente estou fazendo na história. Olha que bela dica que eu dei, me sinto bondosa agora. A Ayame é só uma menininha que está saindo para o mundo agora, ela vai entender que as coisas não são do jeito dela, mas ela vai lutar para entender da maneira dela e com as próprias mãos. Acho que essa atitude dela de lutar para mudar seu rumo da história é muito legal e muito corajoso, a gente nem sempre tem essa atitude na vida, infelizmente. No meu ponto de vista, Miroku e Sango estão muito acima dos outros personagens, eles são maduros e sensatos, eles são superiores ao meu ver, e por isso, dentro do que eles vivem e pregam ajudar a Ayame é só mais uma boa ação. Eles não fazem só caridade, isso faz parte deles e é isso que os tornam tão perfeitos. Obrigada por tudo, espero que tenha gostado e até o próximo.

Meylin. – Olá, como vai? Desculpa a mega demora. Espero que eu seja perdoada mais uma vez pela mega demora. Eu realmente não queria demorar, mas forças maiores me impendem de postar frequentemente. Sentiu minha falta novamente? Mas, me diga, o que achou desse capítulo? Gostou? Eu desejo que sim. De verdade, eu desejo. Ah! Eu também estou adorando escrever o livro do Inu, é um livro tão gostoso de fazer. Eu o adoro de montão. Você está certa! Não é viagem, a mordida e o livro estão ligados. Você já deve estar começando a entender. Meu Deus, digo eu! Eu lhe deixo curiosa? Aí como isso me alegra. Espero que continue curiosa, que continue lendo, que continue paciente! Obrigada por tudo, muitos beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

Gege-ups. – Menina, como andas? Faz um tempinho, não faz? Desde a última vez que eu postei. Desculpa pela demora. Eu sei que sempre falo que vou melhorar e nada. Mas, fazer o quê? Como eu digo: A Dani tarda, mas não falha. Eu acho. Olha, até eu ia adorar essa mordidinha do Inuyasha, apesar de que sou avessa a dor. Odeio sentir dor. Não gosto de dor em hipótese alguma. Ah, é tão bom saber que está gostando da minha humilde e simples história. História gigantesca por acaso. Olha que era só para ter dez capítulos, mas eu me empolguei e já estou indo para o trinta e cinco, que é o próximo. Desculpa não ler a sua história sempre, mas eu vou me esforçar. Poxa, eu vejo o pessoal postando lá. É assim mesmo. Eu mesma vire e mexe escrevo histórias que ninguém comenta. Igual Chocolate, eu achei que o povo ia gostar, mas quase ninguém aparece por lá, aí junta com a minha demora e eu só vejo moscas voando lá. É triste! Quando postar a outra me conte que eu vou lá dar uma conferida, viu? Bons estudos! Obrigada, beijão e até o próximo capítulo.

Neebear. – Oi, como vai? Eu demorei de novo, não é? Desculpa, desculpa, eu sei que você está cansando de ouvir essa palavra, mas é tudo o que posso fazer. Eu gosto desse estilo também, mas nunca ali laranja mecânica só ouvi falar. Tem um filme também, não tem? Talvez, um dia eu o pegue para ler, vou por na minha listinha de livros para ler. Do que fala a história? Ah nessa história ele não é um yokai não. Bem que eu não me lembro de ter citado o contrário na história. Seria um erro meu? Enfim, ele não é yokai não. Então, ele não é. Mas, mesmo assim a mordida vai fazer um sentindo, assim eu espero. Acho que já está fazendo até. Obrigada pelo elogio. Eu sempre morri de vontade ler André Vianco, mas nunca o li, mas queria ler o "Sétimo". Também não li nada do Douglas Adams. Mas, eu garanto que ambos estão na minha listinha de livros para ler. Obrigada mesmo por me comparar com esses escritores, um dos melhores elogios que eu recebi. Quem me dera eu poder viver só de escrever, ia ser o meu maior prazer. Tenho muita vontade, mas não sei se tenho coragem de mandar algum texto meu para uma editora. Acho que tenho medo de me decepcionar. Obrigada viu! Beijos e até mais.

Krol-chan. – Oi, como vai? Desculpa pela demora que foi mais do que imensa. Desculpa de verdade. Seu filho colorido? Como assim? Não ligue, sou lerda para piadas. Explique, agora sou eu quem ficou curiosa. Mas, poxa eu estou mega feliz por você estar gostando, espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Mais uma vez desculpa pela demora. Espero que possa entender. Beijão e até o próximo capítulo.

Cosette. – Oi, menina! Tudo bom? Eu vi o seu e-mail, eu ainda estou o lendo e respondendo, por isso, não se preocupe se ele só chegar na sexta-feira, certo? Desculpa pela demora do novo capítulo, mas você sabe como anda a minha vida louca. Tudo corrida que nem a sua. Eu também me entristeço com o jeito que as coisas estão. Oh, você pegou um pouco a raiz da coisa. O Inuyasha errou e sabe que errou e quer mostrar que sabe que errou. Nossa, Cosette, minha querida, o que você disse é uma verdade sem igual. Uma verdade não só da minha história, mas de muitas realidades! Ah, como pode se chamar de coração de gelo alguém capaz de ver coisas tão belas em simples atos? Ah! Opa, opa e opa! O plano de Inuyasha está seguindo o seu rumo, aos poucos tudo vai tomar o seu devido lugar. As coisas são assim, com o tempo se ajustam. Porém, ai como me deixa feliz saber que você está curiosa. Isso é algo muito bom no meu ponto de vista. Eu já disse que adorei ter lhe visto, mas repito: Eu adorei! Adorei mesmo! Por isso, a gente tem que se ver de novo, não é? Só deixa esses dias ruins passarem. Eu te adoro, beijos, obrigada e até.

Nana-chan. – Oi, como estás? Desculpa pela demora, acho que dessa evz foi excessiva. Mas, é o jieto, eu não consigo escrever toda ahistória sempre e não consigo postar. Na verdade, eu demoro um tempinho respondendo todos os comentários, então tem vezes que eu demoro mais porque acabo escrevendo bastante nas respostas. Mas, eu gosto disso. Então, em vez de postar exatamente no dia que eu termino eu posso demorar uma semana inteira para comentar cada um dos reviews. E aí? O que achou desse capítulo? Já captou a idéia da mordida? Espero que tenha gostado, beijos e até mais.

Pamii Vieira. – Opa, eu vou bem. Bem atrasada também, não? Demorei, não? Mas, espero que me perdoe, mais uma vez. Meus capítulos são pequenos, eu sei, na maior parte são só oito páginas do Word. Mas, eu sempre acho que é o suficiente, não sei porque e, por isso, quase nunca eu consigo fazer mais que esse número de páginas. Espero que isso não mude a qualidade do texto. Diga-me o que achou desse capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado. Muitos beijos e até mais.

Agome-chan. – Olá, como vai? Desculpa pela demora, espero não ter causado nenhum tipo de morte por aí. O que achou desse capítulo? Ele também atiçou a sua curiosidade? Espero mesmo que tenha gostado. O plano do Inuyasha está tomando forma, está seguindo o seu rumo e indo. Espero mesmo que dê certo. Kagome está adorando o livro, não está? Que meigo! Espero te ver no próximo. Beijos. Mais uma vez, desculpa a imensa demora. Até mais.

Sophie-sama. – Olá! Como andas? Nossa menina! Quando eu entrei no colegial foi um pouco ruim, foi uma época meio ruim na minha vida. Mas, eu aconselho que você aproveite tudo, porque é único e é muito gostoso tudo. Tudo mesmo. Opa! Bem, o Inuyasha não é yokai nessa fic, apesar de que eu nunca falei isso. Foi um erro meu! Meu Deus! Eu não acredito que fiz isso. Mas, tudo bem. O Inuyasha a marcou sem dúvida. Aí, desse jeito você me deixa sem graça. Olha quem em dera poder escrever um livro e publicá-lo! Ia ser algo delicioso, eu garanto. Olha aí, você pegou a idéia de como o Inuyasha conseguiu escrever o livro dela, muito bom! Desculpa a demora. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos e até.

Nika Valliere. – Olá, como vai? Desculpa a demora! Opa! Ainda bem gostou, isso me deixa muito feliz. Bem-vinda! Você entende o que a Kagome passou com o Kouga? Nossa, pobrezinha. Mas, espero que tenha superado tudo isso! Mesmo! Mesmo! Desculpa mais uma vez a demora, espero que tenha gostado, beijos e até.

Rack – chan. – Olá, como vai? Seja bem-vinda. Espero que esteja gostado da história. Desculpa a mega demora a postar. Eu demoro, mas não falho não! Desculpa mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijão e até a próxima.

_Obrigada pessoal!_

_Antes de eu ir finalmente alguns recados:_

_1 – Desculpa a demora! _

_2 – Obrigada por tudo!_

_3 – Eu nunca avisei, porém o Inuyasha é humano na fic. Acho que estraguei a imaginação de muitos, entretanto, continuem imaginando da forma que quiserem. Porque na verdade como eu nunca explicitei acho que todo mundo pode imaginar do jeito que quiser._

_4 – Leiam minha fic: Chocolate! _

_Acho que é só isso. Vamos dar uma olhada no próximo capítulo? Vamos lá!_

Miroku levantou-se e foi direto para a cozinha. Sua boca se entreabriu ao notar tudo que estava sobre a mesa, ao lado da sua xícara havia um bilhete. Pegou-o, abriu-o e começou a lê-lo.

Kagome não conseguia parar de rir. Ela nunca imaginou que Inuyasha pudesse ser algum comediante?

Kouga chegou em casa cansado, abriu a porta com pressa e a fechou. Ligou a luz e deu de cara com uma casa brilhando. Ele tinha certeza que alguém havia estado ali. Ele sabia até quem. Foi até cozinha, abriu o pote de biscoito que guardava o dinheiro da despesa e não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo vazio.

- Sua idiota. – murmurou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Inuyasha sentia sua mão tremer e suar. Suspirou e sem pensar mais apertou o botão da campainha. Ele não ia suportar esperar mais.

_Ansiosos? Curiosos? Espero que sim!_

_É isso aí! _

_Beijos_

_Até mais_

_Dani_


	35. Cap35 Loucuras de amor

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.35. – Loucuras de amor._

Abriu os olhos e viu a esposa deitada ao seu lado, estava dormindo profundamente. Acariciou o rosto dela com delicadeza, beijou a testa dela e puxou a coberta para cobri-la mais. Miroku levantou-se e foi direto para a cozinha. Seus passos eram curtos e lentos, estava com preguiça e não queria ir trabalhar, mas era necessário. Entrou na cozinha. Sua boca se entreabriu ao notar tudo que estava sobre a mesa, ao lado da sua xícara havia um bilhete.

– Ayame? –chamou. – Ayame? – resolveu olhar pela casa e nada. Ela havia ido embora. Voltou para a cozinha e olhou novamente para o bilhete ao lado da xícara. Pegou-o, abriu-o e começou a lê-lo.

_Querido Miroku e Querida Sango,_

_Eu agradeço eternamente pelo ato de bondade de vocês. Ao me trazer para sua casa, mesmo depois de tudo o que fiz, e me dando conforto e abrigo quando eu mais precisava só mostra o quão bondosos vocês são. Isso só exemplifica o tamanho de seus corações. Eu nem sei como agradecer o que fizeram por mim. Justo eu que fui a primeira a jogar a pedra em vocês, a primeira a trair, a mentir, a machucar. Não há palavras para me desculpar por todos os meus atos vis. Nem mesmo palavras para mostrar como eu sou feliz por tê-los conhecidos. Mas, eu não posso mais abusar dessa bondade. Eu posso dizer que já abusei demais, não?_

_Agora eu preciso mais do que ninguém seguir os meus próprios passos. Andar por mim mesma e com as minhas próprias forças. Eu preciso crescer de uma vez por todas. Amadurecer. Eu preciso vencer os obstáculos pelo meu próprio mérito. Porque só assim, sem trapacear, acho que poderei valorizar aquilo que eu consigo. Até mais do que isso, tudo o que eu consegui a partir de hoje só vai me dizer o quão forte eu posso ser. Mais do que isso, vai provar que eu posso vencer quando eu estiver por baixo. Vai provar que eu sou capaz de conseguir o que eu quero com o meu esforço. Com as minhas próprias mãos._

_Eu confesso que só percebi isso com vocês. Então, eu agradeço, obrigada por tudo. Obrigada por abrir a minha mente. Obrigada por me dar apoio mesmo quando eu achava que não merecia. Obrigada sempre. Obrigada!_

_Não sei se vamos voltar a nos cruzar novamente. Mas, se isso acontecer, espero que seja quando eu estiver forte de novo. Eu estou lutando por isso. Lutando com as minhas próprias garras. _

_Eu desejo a felicidade eterna para vocês, a família mais linda que eu já vi._

_De uma amiga, mesmo que tenha falhado mil vezes, que está lutando para melhorar,_

_Ayame._

Miroku terminou de ler e sorriu. – Já era hora. – comentou.

Saiu da cozinha e foi chamar Sango. A mulher acordou com dificuldade. O bebê havia chorado a noite e ela havia passado o tempo cuidando dele. Miroku a pegou pela mão e a puxou para a cozinha. Chegando lá Sango abriu a boca espantada.

- Nossa! O que deu em você para fazer algo tão belo assim? É nosso aniversário de casamento? – perguntou se aproximando da mesa cheia de comida.

- Não, não. Foi a Ayame. – Miroku falou entregando o bilhete para a esposa. – Ela agradece por tudo.

- Ela foi embora? – Sango perguntou se sentando e abrindo o bilhete para lê-lo.

- É, mais do que isso. Ela foi aprender a voar. – Miroku comentou se sentando ao lado da mulher e pegando um pedaço de bolo.

Sango sorriu. – Já era hora. – comentou.

_Segunda tentativa para conquistar sua amada: Uma serenata apaixonada._

_Tem mulher que gosta._

Kagome estava na hora de seu almoço, mas em vez de almoçar ela estava lendo o livro de Inuyasha.

_Depois da minha tentativa frustrada eu resolvi optar por algo mais romântico. Eu ainda não entendo como eu fui fazer aquilo. Afinal, eu nunca cantava e minha voz não era das melhores. Pelo contrário eu sempre passava longe de qualquer lugar que sugerisse uma canção. Nunca fui um freqüentador assíduo de karaokês. Pelo contrário, eu os odiava com todas as forças. Mas, como um cão apaixonado eu resolvi uivar para chamar a minha fêmea. Eu juro que na hora eu achei que isso fosse realmente funcionar. _

_Por duas semanas, depois da declaração com o alto-falante, eu vi mil filmes e livros que tinham alguma serenata. Todas as músicas pareciam românticas e melosas. Então, a conclusão foi: quanto mais melosa melhor. Eu procurei mil canções melosas e achei várias, mas achei que ficaria mais bonito se eu mesmo criasse uma. A questão era que eu não era nenhum poeta e muito menos compositor. Mesmo assim eu tentei. Comprei um violão velho sem cordas, eu as comprei separadamente depois e eu mesmo as pus, e fui treinando. Era a primeira vez que eu tocava um violão. Era a primeira vez que eu tentava tocar algum instrumento musical. Posso dizer que eu tocava muito mal. Isso agora, porque na época eu achei que estava indo bem._

_Eu compus a música em quatro dias e foi numa sexta a noite que eu tentei botá-la em prática. Seria a minha primeira serenata em minha vida. Felizmente, também a última. _

_Eu esperei passar da meia noite para fazer a serenata. De acordo com os livros e filmes que li seria mais romântico assim. Cheguei à frente da casa de Mizuki e joguei uma pedra na janela. Nem sabia se aquela era mesmo a janela do quarto dela. Mas, ela apareceu na janela. Então, eu peguei meu violão e comecei as primeiras notas, ou seria melhor os primeiros desastres musicais?_

_Claro que darei o gosto para vocês de lerem a letra poética que eu escrevi._

_MIZUKI ME PERDOA POR FAVOR_

_NÃO SUPORTO MAIS ESSA DOR_

_PROMETO QUE VOU MUDAR_

_QUE NÃO VOU MAIS ROUBAR_

_MUITO MENOS O SEU IRMÃO_

_TE ENTREGO MEU CORAÇÃO_

_Refrão: _

_MIZUKI É/ MIZUKI É_

_MIZUKI É MEU DOCE _

_MEU DOCE DE COCO_

_MEU AMOR_

_MEU BIJU_

_MEU CHUCHU_

_MIZUKI VOCÊ É MINHA LUA_

_MINHA PAIXÃO_

_MINHA VIDA_

_MINHA PRIVADA ENTUPIDA_

_TE ENTREGO O MEU CORAÇÃO_

_Refrão: _

_MIZUKI É/ MIZUKI É_

_MIZUKI É MEU DOCE _

_MEU DOCE DE COCO_

_MEU AMOR_

_MEU BIJU_

_MEU CHUCHU_

_EU FUI UM MAU MENINO_

_MAS COMO UM BOM CÃOZINHO_

_VOU ME COMPORTAR_

_EU VOU TE AMAR_

_SEMPRE_

_SEMPRE_

_SEMPRE_

_Refrão: _

_MIZUKI É/ MIZUKI É_

_MIZUKI É MEU DOCE _

_MEU DOCE DE COCO_

_MEU AMOR_

_MEU BIJU_

_MEU CHUCHU_

_E para finalizar:_

_MIZUKI, EU QUERO TANTO VOCÊ_

_VOLTA PARA MIM_

_VOLTA PARA MIM_

_VOLTA DE UMA VEZ_

_PARA MIM_

_Depois dessa letra maravilhosa e de um som desafinado não há como não prever o resultado da minha primeira e última tentativa fracassada de serenata amorosa. Mizuki simplesmente fechou a janela na minha cara, sem nem me responder nenhuma vez. As luzes das outras casas se acenderam e a polícia foi chamada. Eu terminei a noite fugindo para casa carregando meu violão, enquanto a polícia vasculhava em busca de um baderneiro qualquer que estava cantando alto por aí. _

_Ainda bem que eu sempre fui um ladrãozinho que sabia como fugir pelos becos por aí._

Kagome não conseguia parar de rir. Ela nunca imaginou que Inuyasha pudesse ser algum comediante. Certo que "A aposta" tinha humor, mas ela odiou o livro devido ao que estava escrito lá. E nesse ela estava rindo. Rindo muito. Olhou no relógio para ver. Resolveu comprar alguma barra de cereal e um suco em vez de comer uma refeição completa e voltou a ler.

_Terceira tentativa para conquistar sua amada: Cartas apaixonadas._

_Para as intelectuais._

_Eu sempre soube que Mizuki tinha um ar intelectual. Afinal, ela cursava faculdade de Letras. Então, eu resolvi fazer cartas apaixonadas. Mas, eu não era bom em escrever. Acho que todos podem perceber depois da minha música fracassada. Aliás, depois daquela serenata, apesar de eu ter sido muito ruim, eu me dediquei totalmente às aulas de violão e hoje eu até que posso dizer que toco bem. Nunca mais fiz uma serenata, mas eu realmente compus uma letra bonita. Foi só uma vez. Mas, nem vale a pena ser dito. Quem sabe um dia?_

_Eu fiquei uma semana inteira para escrever um parágrafo da carta que era:_

_**Mizuki, **_

_**Eu me arrependo de verdade. De tudo o que eu fiz e disse. Eu me arrependo de ter assaltado o seu irmão. De verdade. Eu estava com raiva. Por favor, diga que me perdoa. Diga isso. Volte para mim. Eu realmente quero que isso aconteça. Volte para mim.**_

_**Tadao.**_

_Sim, estava péssimo, mas quem disse que eu via isso? Eu só queria a Mizuki de volta. _

_Sem escolha, resolvi escrever esse parágrafo em quinhentas cartas. Na minha mente quando não se tem qualidade ao menos tem que ter quantidade. Era como o roubo, não adianta roubar pouco se não tem quantidade. Foi o que houve quando eu assaltei Mizuki, era tão misera a bolsa dela que resolvi devolver. Se eu tivesse roubado mais coisas naquele dia talvez eu não tivesse devolvido. Dá para entender a lógica?_

_Então, eu fui mandando cerca de cem cartas por semana. Não quis mandar tudo de uma vez. Eu estava feliz achando que tudo estava ocorrendo bem. Quando eu a encontrei na rua por acaso._

_- Se você continuar me mandando cartas você vai se arrepender. – ela falou entre os dentes._

_Eu estranhei porque eu pensava que depois de uma declaração com aquela só restava ela se jogar nos meus braços morrendo de alegria. Mas, não ela estava estranha._

_- Eu quero dizer que vou te denunciar para a polícia como um perseguidor maluco! – ela exclamou com raiva. _

_Eu tentei me aproximar dela, tocando o braço dela. Mas, ela simplesmente pisou no meu pé com força e com o salto alto do sapato, esmagando meus dedos. Eu segurei um berro de dor._

_- Não se aproxime mais de mim, seu maluco! – ela falou com a voz tremida e até com medo e saiu correndo._

_Eu agachei para acariciar o meu pé e a vi correr para longe de mim._

_Enfim, cartas não adiantam. Eu pensei._

Kagome fechou o livro. Mas, ainda tinha expectativa de lê-lo mais, porém seu horário de almoço havia acabado e era hora de voltar a trabalhar. Voltou com um sorriso nos lábios, o que animou Kaede, que havia voltado hoje para a floricultura para ver como as coisas estavam.

- Como me anima lhe ver com esse sorriso. – Kaede comentou enquanto ajeita alguns papéis sobre o balcão. Ela estava sentada numa cadeira atrás do balcão.

- Sorriso? – Kagome perguntou sem entender.

- É, esse sorriso que só você tem. Ele parece que está voltando. – Kaede sorriu ao dizer isso.

Kagome alargou ainda mais o sorriso. – É, talvez eu esteja mais sorridente hoje mesmo. – comentou cheia de mistério.

Kaede a olhou desconfiada e desceu os olhos até o livro que Kagome segurava nas mãos, mas não falou nada. Afinal, tem coisas que a gente não afirma por mais que a verdade esteja estampada na nossa cara.

Kouga chegou em casa cansado, abriu a porta com pressa e a fechou. Ligou a luz e deu de cara com uma casa brilhando. Ele tinha certeza que alguém havia estado ali. Ele sabia até quem. Foi até cozinha, abriu o pote de biscoito que guardava o dinheiro da despesa e não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo vazio.

- Sua idiota. – murmurou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Abriu o armário e pegou um pacote de bolachas e foi sentar no sofá da sala, ligou a televisão e começou a assistir a um programa qualquer.

_- Kouga, você tem que parar com essa mania de chegar em casa e comer qualquer porcaria. Para que eu faço a sua janta? _– a voz de Ayame ressoou por toda a casa. Kouga olhou ao redor e olhou para a porta de entrada, a porta estava fechada como ele havia deixado e não havia ninguém ali, não havia entrado ninguém no apartamento.

Ele começou a zapear os canais, nada parecia interessante, nenhum programa, nenhuma matéria legal, nenhuma entrevista divertida.

_- Kouga, coloca na novela! Você é um chato, sabia? Por que sempre muda de canal toda a hora? _

Mais uma vez ele ouviu a voz dela, mas ao olhar em sua volta só via a solidão e ouvia o silêncio. O nada. Mesmo com o barulho da televisão aquela sala parecia tão vazia. Imensamente vazia.

Kouga soltou um longo suspiro.

A sala era de um tamanho médio, própria de um apartamento simples, não muito grande. Mas, pareceu naquele momento maior para Kouga.

Ele balançou a cabeça descrente.

_- Kouga, eu já disse que te amo? _

Ele conseguiu ver a imagem dela ao seu lado. Sorrindo, tocando o seu cabelo, aproximando-se dele, enrolando os braços em seu pescoço. Kouga até chegou a erguer os braços para abraçá-las, mas desistiu. Ele sabia que era uma ilusão. Só não sabia qual importância ela tinha. Seriam saudades de alguém que fazia companhia apenas ou algo mais? Ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de desligara a TV e ir para o banheiro. Ele precisava de um banho. De água fria.

Kagome chegou em casa do trabalho e foi direto para o banho. Mal deu oi para sua mãe que estava na sala junto ao avô. Beliscou um pedaço de torta e entrou no quarto para ler. Ela conseguia entender aos poucos o porquê de Inuyasha ser um bom escritor. Um dos motivos era o fato de ela não conseguir parar de ler. Ela simplesmente queria mais e mais.

Deitada sobre sua cama, abriu o livro e começou a lê-lo.

_Quarta tentativa para conquistar sua amada: Telefonemas._

_A voz apaixonada._

_Depois do fracasso das cartas, imaginei que o problema era a falta de tecnologia. Eu estava um pouco atrasado, já que hoje em dia outros meios de comunicação existem. Então, eu logo pensei que a solução era falar por telefone. Eu liguei uma vez e acabei desistindo na metade do caminho. Em outras palavras, eu desliguei na cara dela. Na segunda, terceira, quarta e quinta foram as mesmas coisas. Somente na sexta eu resolvi falar._

_- Oi. – eu falei timidamente._

_- Quem fala? – a voz do outro lado questionou._

_Eu tinha plena certeza que era a voz de Mizuki. Era muito doce, só que estava um pouco fria..._

_- Sou eu, eu liguei para dizer que quero você de novo._

_- O quê? – a voz indagou sem entender. Parecia confusa._

_- Eu quero você de volta, sacou? Eu quero muito. Volta para mim. Volta de uma vez por todas que eu não estou mais agüentando._

_- Mas, quem é que está falando? – a pessoa parecia confusa._

_- Caramba! – exclamei com raiva. – Como não reconhece a minha voz?- perguntei cheio de fúria. Não era a primeira vez que nos falávamos ao telefone. _

_- Não, faço a mínima idéia. Mas, olhe aqui, seja quem você for pare de fazer brincadeiras de mau gosto ou eu vou lhe denunciar por ameaças e assédio sexual. – mulher falou na linha._

_- Mizuki! Que mer..._

_- Mizuki? – a voz perguntou interrompendo o palavrão que eu estava preste a pronunciar._

_- Sim, não é a Mizuki?_

_- Não! – a mulher respondeu cheia de convicção._

_- Não? – perguntei descrente. – Então quem é?_

_A mulher riu no outro lado da linha. Isso bastou para mim. Eu rosnei cheio de fúria e ódio. – Quem é? – indaguei raivosamente._

_- Não sei quem é você. Mas, posso dizer que está perdendo o seu precioso tempo. Seja lá o que você fez para Mizuki, ela não vai voltar para você. Ela é teimosa. _

_- Mas, quem afinal está falando? – eu estava começando a me irritar. Quem era essa __vadia__ que__não se calava? E ainda estava fazendo eu gastar dinheiro no telefone._

_- Eu sou Asuka, irmã mais velha de Mizuki e Masato._

_Eu engoli o seco._

_Sem falar nada desliguei._

_Telefonemas também não resolvem, conclui._

Kagome começou a rir sem parar. Era tudo tão ridículo que de alguma forma fazia sentido. Um amor persistente. Sentiu seu coração bater ao pensar nisso. Balançou a cabeça e voltou à leitura.

_Quinta tentativa para conquistar sua amada: Presentes._

_Nada melhor do que presentes._

_Eu estava trabalhando em dobro já. Havia até conseguido alguns bicos extras nos dias das minhas folgas para poder pagar as minhas tentativas vãs de reconquistar a Mizuki. Eu só posso dizer que a cada dia mais eu sentia que a Lua estava se afastando de mim. E isso me doía de muitas formas. Mas, eu ainda não conseguia ver o que era importante. O que estava faltando. Eu não via o que realmente deveria ser dito e feito. Eu estava cego pensando em coisas grandes. Naquela época eu não conseguia perceber que era algo diferente. Eu estava me desculpando pelo erro errado. Que ironia. Eu só consigo pensar nisso dessa forma. Que ironia._

_Mas, diante de minha cegueira, eu só conseguia agir em impulsos e exageros. Fiz vários deles. O quinto deles foi a compra de vários presentes. Imaginei que talvez o problema fosse a falta de algo mais precioso, caro, algo mais material._

_Eu trabalhei quase um mês inteiro fazendo bicos noturnos e dormindo pouco para conseguir comprar tudo aquilo. Eu estava me afundando em dívidas. Sem saber que não havia a menor necessidade disso. Eu estava cego demais para ver o meu erro._

_Mandei entregar na casa dela enquanto ela saia para ir a aula e fiquei observando de longe. Ela saiu pela porta e o agente a parou._

_- Você é Mizuki? – perguntou o agente._

_Ela disse que sim e quis saber o motivo de ele perguntar._

_Ele deu um sorriso e assoviou. Como eu havia planejado._

_Várias pessoas saíram do caminhão carregando várias flores. Eu escolhi de orquídeas a rosas, petúnias, copos-de-leite, margaridas, crisântemos, cravos, girassóis e muito mais. Eles foram colocando tudo em volta dela. Ela deu alguns passos para trás sem crer no que via._

_- Não. – ela falou balançando a cabeça. – Não. Não. Não. – continuou negando._

_A cabeça dela tombou para trás e ela colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. Eu fiquei na expectativa, esperançoso. Eu havia captado as emoções dela, pensei. _

_Ela ficou naquela posição, balançando a cabeça pra frente e pra trás. Sem resistir mais soltou um espirro. Depois outro. Depois mais um. Depois mais um.O homem da floricultura acenou um tchau e junto com as outras pessoas entrou no caminhão e se mandou dali. _

_Mizuki se aproximou de uma das flores e viu o meu cartão. Ela espirrou antes de abri-lo e o leu. As palavras eram a seguintes:_

_**Desculpa assaltar o seu irmão. Volte para mim, Tadao.**_

_Ela terminou de ler e amassou o papel. _

_- Tadao seu idiota. Você esqueceu que eu não me agüento perto de tantas flores? Morro de alergia! Seu grande imbecil. – ela resmungou alto quase gritando._

_Eu me espantei ao vê-la falar tantas palavras sem um pingo de doçura. Mas, só pude ir. É, eu realmente não me lembrei que ela tinha um pouco de alergia a flores._

_- Não foi dessa vez. – falei comigo mesmo, escapando dali antes que ela me visse. Enquanto, fugia, eu pude a ouvir espirrando mais algumas diversas de vezes._

Kagome bateu as mãos com agilidade e fechou o livro, não sem antes deixar um marca página ali.

- É, foi grandioso colocar Mizuki alérgica a flores. – ela comentou consigo mesma.

Inuyasha não suportou mais de ansiedade. Ele precisava agir. Saiu de casa sem pensar. Ele precisava fazer algo logo. Não havia mais como adiar. Tinha pensado e fazê-la compreender como se sentia através de seu livro. Era esse seu plano. Mas, ele não ia conseguir. Ele queria agir por si mesmo. Então, saiu correndo apartamento afora com pressa. Ele precisava ir. Precisava mesmo. Então, foi.

Inuyasha sentia sua mão tremer e suar. Suspirou e sem pensar mais apertou o botão da campainha. Ele não ia suportar esperar mais. Ele estava tremendo e com medo, muito medo. Mas, ele sentia que precisava. Precisava fazer algo. Isso já estava o enchendo. A campainha soou mais alto do que ele conseguia lembrar que era. Ou era só o fato de que aquela noite tudo parecer tão silencioso.

Os olhos azuis o olharam da janela da sala. Em sua direção, cravados em seu rosto. Ele logo percebeu que era ela. A porta se abriu e ela veio em direção ao portão. Caminhando com um ar sério.

- Você vai abrir para mim? – indagou cheio de coragem.

Ela não falou nada, mas abriu o portão e se aproximou dele.

As pernas e as mãos dela se movimentaram sozinhas. Sem que ela conseguisse pará-las. Provavelmente era o efeito do livro, ela pensou.

Inuyasha revirou o bolso da calça e pegou um papel dobrado, abriu, era um envelope de carta. Do outro bolso pegou um apito.

- Será que eu começo com as cartas ou com a serenata? – perguntou dando um meio sorriso e balançando a carta numa mão e o apito na outra.

Kagome riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Talvez, devesse me comprar com flores. – ela sugeriu ruborizando.

Inuyasha assoprou o apito com força e o som ecoou por toda a rua.

- Querendo que os vizinhos chamem a polícia?

Ele olhou para ela cheio de graça. – Talvez – fez cara de quem estava pensando em uma difícil questão – é talvez seja melhor deixar para a próxima, não?

Ela deu de ombros. O coração estava palpitando rapidamente. Um misto de sentimentos se faziam dentro dele. Ela não sabia mais se seguia de uma vez esse coração agitado ou sua mente cheia de razões. Balançou a cabeça. Talvez, essa noite tudo daria uma trégua.

Kouga suspirou cansado em seu quarto. Deitado sobre a cama. Sozinho. Não dava mais. Sentou-se em um impulso.

- Não dá! Não dá! – exclamou várias vezes. Balançou a cabeça descrente. Isso teria que mudar. Levantou e colocou um casaco e saiu. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Inuyasha entregou a carta a Kagome e guardou o apito no bolso.

- A carta é para depois.

- Entendi.

Eles se entreolharam em silêncio.

- Terminei o seu livro. – ele disse.

- Sim?

- Muito bom.

- Muito bom... – ela repetiu sem perceber.

- Muito bom... – ele repetiu se aproximando dela.

- Muito... – ela se aproximou dele.

Nenhum dos dois cortou o contato visual.

- ...Bom. – ele completou.

Os lábios foram se direcionando. Aproximando-se lentamente. Não conseguia mais parar.

- Kagome. – a voz rouca os parou. Os dois se viraram irritados.

Era Kouga.

- O que foi seu lobo nojento? – Inuyasha perguntou cheio de impaciência.

- Kouga, não... – Kagome colocou a mão na cabeça. O seu coração explodindo. Mais uma seção Kouga não dava. Ela andava tendo emoções demais.

- Kagome. – Kouga falou se aproximando. Puxou-a para um abraço, afastando-a de Inuyasha, o que o deixou furioso, rosnando. – Por favor, Kagome me ajuda. – ele disse afundando a cabeça nos cabelos dela e a apertando com força.

Inuyasha soltou um rosnado alto, mas percebeu que algo estava errado.

Kagome sem ter o que fazer devolveu o abraço sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Inuyasha cruzou os braços sem crer. Aquela cena o machucava de alguma forma. Mas, de algum jeito, ele via que não era hora de briga. Percebeu que sua presença não era bem-vinda e virou-se indo embora.

Kagome estava de costas para ele e não o viu ir. Ela ainda abraçava Kouga sem entender o motivo do desespero. Ele soltou um uivo desanimado e a apertou um pouco mais. Ela colocou a carta de Inuyasha no bolso e levou as mãos aos cabelos dele.

Qual foi a última vez que tinha o amparado? Perguntou-se. Qual foi a última vez que tinha o abraçado desse jeito apertado?

Colocou sua cabeça sobre o peito dele, ouvindo o coração agitado. Tanto quanto o seu próprio.

Inuyasha teria que desculpá-la. Ele deveria entender mais tarde. Hoje Kouga não viera em briga, ele procurava abrigo. Abrigo que ele não tinha. Talvez que nem merecesse, mas que precisava.

- Ela se foi. – ele falou entre os dentes.

Só uma frase foi suficiente para que Kagome entendesse o recado.

- Por sua causa. – ela murmurou ao pé do ouvido dele.

Ele assentiu como se o que ela tivesse dito fosse uma pergunta e não uma afirmação.

- Então, Kouga... Nunca imaginei que eu diria isso, mas está na hora de você mudar o seu jeito de pensar. – ela comentou.

- É.

- Acho que sou bondosa demais com você. – Kagome falou aos sussurros.

- Eu também acho.

- Eu deveria te empurrar agora? – ela sugeriu.

- Não, por favor, só mais alguns minutos. Só alguns e você me empurra.

- Eu não deveria estar abraçando você, Inuyasha está...

- Ele se foi já.

Kagome abriu a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu.

- Aproveite esses minutos, então. – ela falou algum tempo depois.

Kouga não respondeu.

- Porque serão poucos. – ela comentou.

- Eu falhei de novo. – ele disse. Mas, era mais para si do que para a Kagome.

- Porque você é egoísta. – Kagome falou. – Você só se importa consigo. Com o seu prazer e com o que você mesmo pensa.

- Eu sei.

- Então, Kouga... – ela o chamou com a voz fria.

Ele a apertou um pouco mais.

- ...Eu sou a última que deveria te dar algum apoio. – Kagome foi sincera ao afirmar isso. – Mas, algo ainda me liga a você. Não sei se é a amizade ou o fato de eu já ter me dedicado inteiramente ao nosso relacionamento. Ao nosso futuro.

- Eu pensei que dava para construir tudo isso de volta, mas só passou um dia e eu já havia caído em mim.

Kagome deixou os braços caírem, mas ele continuou a abraçando sem se importar de ser retribuído.

- Acho que você merece um tabefe, sabia? Estou cansada de traições. Você está sofrendo por aquela que fez você se afastar de mim e ainda vem aqui pedir conforto em meus braços. Você não se envergonha? – ela indagou com a voz fria.

Ele não falou.

- Acho que estava me direcionando ao caminho errado.

- Sim. – Kagome afirmou. Colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele e o empurrou com força. – Acho que já chega de contato físico.

- O que eu faço? – ele indagou com sinceridade. Dava para ver que estava perdido, os seus olhos claros denunciavam a sua indecisão e a sua confusão mental. Ele não sabia o que fazer e nem sabia o que sentia.

- Acho que está na hora de você seguir a razão.

Kouga deu um sorriso amarelo. – Você acha que venho seguindo só meu coração?

- Acho que você vem seguindo um passado morto. Um passado que não vai mais existir. Algo que passou e não volta. Um sentimento que se apagou com a decepção. Acho que está na hora de você entender que por mais que eu fique balançada quando você aparece não tem volta. Eu posso até cogitar a idéia de viver novamente aquele tempo em que éramos felizes. Mas, como? – as lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Kagome. Ela precisava aproveitar esse momento de fragilidade do ex-noivo para falar tudo o que estava engasgado. Ou era agora ou nunca, ela não teria mais coragem. Não haveria outra hora que ela teria essa força. Ela nunca havia tido essa força antes. – Se eu voltar, eu vou ficar com medo todos os dias que você se atrasar ou não estiver ao meu lado. Eu vou ter medo de abrir a porta e ter mais uma decepção ao olhar o quarto. Qualquer mancha em sua roupa vai ser mais uma dor. Eu vou chorar caso sinta o perfume alheio em seu pescoço. Vou chorar se você não puder ficar comigo alguma noite. Ou se tiver que viajar a trabalho. Não haverá um único dia de minha vida que essas dúvidas não me abaterão. Com certeza tudo isso vai me corroer a cada minuto e vai me matar a cada pensamento por menor que for. – as palavras que ela tanto guardou foram saindo, uma a uma. Engasgada. Anos engasgadas na garganta. – Vou querer provas de amor nos menores atos e quando eu receber alguma carícia excessiva de vez ficar feliz eu irei desconfiar se não está apenas me enganando. Tapeando os meus instintos para que eu pense ser amada e desejada. Para que eu não desconfie de suas intenções. Não vou viver em paz. – confessou.

Kouga engoliu o seco ao ouvir aquilo. – Mas, foi apenas um erro.

Kagome riu forçadamente. – Você não entende. Eu estou dizendo que eu não sou uma mulher que consegue viver desse modo. Eu sou diferente de Ayame. – ela se esforçou um pouco para falar o nome da amiga. Ou melhor, da ex-amiga. Agora desaparecida. – Ela era fiel a você. Leal em todos os sentidos. Capaz de lhe esperar sentada. Eu não. Eu não consigo mais ter essa lealdade com você.

Kouga sorriu sem jeito. Ele estava começando a entender tudo.

Kagome colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele. – A questão é que eu não quero só a sua lealdade, eu também preciso ter a minha. E sinceramente, eu não consigo mais ser leal a você. – Kagome se afastou. – Kouga, mesmo que você se deixe levar por seus instintos de lobo de vez em quando, ainda vai continuar um cão, fiel ao seu dono. Você não me pertence. É fiel a outro alguém. Mas, já me pertenceu, então "_como poderia (...) deixar levar por essa solidão contínua? Que cão nesse mundo não busca o conforto de seu dono quando se sente abandonado? Que cão não vai atrás pra buscar um chamego? Que quando após semanas de solidão quando vê seu dono chegar não abana seu rabo e pula em cima daquele que ama?" _– Kagome repetiu o trecho do livro que achou interessante. Tinha boa memória afinal.

Kouga balançou a cabeça sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

- Acho que quando gostamos de alguém agimos igual. – ela comentou sem acreditar muito bem no que dizia.

Kouga acabou se lembrando de Ayame, ela parecia um cão fiel.

- Eu não sou assim por você. – Kagome falou olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Kouga.

E ele entendeu o que aquilo significava. "Eu não te amo" era o que ela queria dizer. "Eu não gosto de você".

Ele riu. – Essa é minha deixa. – ele falou sem graça.

Ela deu um sorriso triste. – Boa sorte. – falou e caminhou até o portão, sem esperar reação dele, abriu, entrou e fechou.

- É assim por ele? – Kouga perguntou sem olhara para Kagome.

Ela balançou a cabeça. – Não. É mais do que fidelidade. Eu acho que apesar da dor que ele me causou existe algo que lhe põe em vantagem.

- O quê? – ele não evitou perguntar.

- Ele é quem vai me salvar. Quem vai me deixar cair, mas quem vai me levantar quantas vezes precisar. Não importa se eu vou cair milhões de vezes. Não importa se para me levantar ele vá se machucar. Eu sei que quando o sol bater sobre ele e sobre mim vou sentir que temos força, vou sentir calor e ter a sensação de que tudo está a salvo. – Kagome falou se lembrando do último trecho de seu livro

"_Ele era quem a salvou. Quem a deixaria cair, mas quem a levantaria quantas vezes precisasse. Não importando se ela caísse milhões de vezes. Não importando se para levantá-la ele se machucasse. O sol bateu sobre eles com força. Ela sentiu o calor. Tudo estava salvo. Por causa dessa sensação ela só conseguia fazer uma única coisa: retribuir o sorriso doce dele"._

**Continua...**

_Olá, como vão? Eu sei que querem me matar pela demora e eu nem tenho tanto a dizer. Uma das poucas coisas que eu tenho é que esse é um dos maiores ou o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi para essa fanfic. Eu simplesmente fui me empolgando. Eu apressei algumas coisas e sei lá, entrei na história como nunca havia entrado. Simplesmente é um dos capítulos que eu mais me deliciei ao escrever. Acho que é porque é um capítulo que muda muitas coisas. Temos Kagome gostando cada vez mais do livro de Inuyasha, temos ele indo atrás dela com toda a coragem que sente. Temos ela se deixando levar pelos sentimentos que tanto quer conter, mas que não consegue. Ah e Kouga percebendo a falta de Ayame. Certo que ele veio numa péssima hora, mas eu confesso que sinto dó. Acho que só nessa hora ele viu que ele era tão só quanto acusou Ayame de ser. Isso soa tão triste aos meus ouvidos. Será que é mal de escritora? Não sei. Ah! E a participação de Sango e Miroku, o casal mais lindo do mundo._

_Outra coisa é sobre o meu __novo projeto__. Eu gostaria de saber se __caso eu venha a escrever um livro independente, alguém teria o interesse em comprá-lo__. O custo seria a impressão e a edição. O livro teria aproximadamente __cem páginas__. Eu estou pensando até em __ilustrá-lo__ com a ajuda do meu melhor amigo. É muito importante que vocês me respondam. Mas, eu já esclareço que vou continuar a fazer fanfics gratuitamente e também vou fazer histórias originais em meu blog, assim que eu decidir as coisas da melhor forma. Obrigada!_

_Leiam Protegendo Você:_

_http:// www. Fanfiction .net/s/4295548/20/ Protegendo_voce_

_O capítulo 21 será postado amanhã;_

Leiam Chocolate:

http:// . net/s/4716759/5/ Chocolate

_O próximo capítulo vem antes de Descrevendo uma História. _

É só juntar os espaços.

Gente, o tempo está curto, mas eu gostaria de mandar um super beijo para quem com seus comentários me dão cada dia mais força para continuar escrevendo. Porque só com o apoio de vocês eu continuo a me esforçar. Confesso que andei atrapalhada e demorando demais para continuar, mas nunca esqueçam que apesar da demora eu não desisto nunca. Eu quero agradecer a:

**Krol-chan, Sophie-sama, HarunoLara, Agome chan, Anny Taisho, Nana-chan, Pamii Vieira, Rack-chan, Aline L., Katryna Greenleaf, Cosette, Sayuri-chan, Meyllin, Gege-ups.**

Obrigada pessoal do fundo do meu coração. Desculpa não responder do jeito certo, mas é que eu demoro um pouco para responder e isso levaria algum tempo, e eu não posso mais adiar o lançamento desse capítulo.

Espero que todos tenham gostado.

Super beijos

Obrigada de verdade

Dani


	36. Cap36 A última tentativa

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.36. – A última tentativa._

_Sexta tentativa para conquistar sua amada: A dança fervente._

_O bolero de dois para lá dois para cá._

_Eu confesso que estava ficando sem idéias. Mizuki me odiava completamente. Ela não atendia meus telefonemas. Ela desviava quando me via na rua. Fingia que eu não estava ao seu lado. Eu cheguei até a ver jogando fora uma carta que ela pensou que eu tinha escrito. Ah, e ela odiava definitivamente flores. Eu estava começando a ficar sem idéias quando eu participei de um sorteio idiota que concorria a uma noitada de dança. Eu nem acreditei quando eu fui buscar os dois ingressos para o baile. Achei que seria genial! Eu até comprei um terno – eu simplesmente odiava ternos, mas achei que ia ser ótimo. Supus que Mizuki gostaria que eu me mostrasse mais polido, mais sério, em trajes mais descentes. Eu até vibrei quando soube que seria de domingo o baile. Eu de alguma forma ou de outra tinha mergulhado em meus dois serviços. Trabalhando arduamente de segunda a sábado. Aliás, eu estava trabalhando muito mais do que podia me lembrar em toda a minha vida. Eu estava ficando até mesmo cansado. Muito cansado. Também não havia mais assaltado ninguém. Estava limpo por mais tempo do que podia recordar. Eu nem mesmo furtei absolutamente nada. Nem sabia o que era passar tanto tempo sem ter a mínima vontade de roubar. Eu mal podia acreditar que era eu mesmo. Não mesmo. Justo eu._

_Resolvi pedir para um garoto entregar o convite para mim junto a um bilhete. Eu a chamava para ir se encontrar comigo às sete da noite do domingo para irmos bailar. Era ridículo, eu nem sabia dançar. Eu não vi o garoto entregar o convite, mas ele me garantiu que ela o pegou junto ao bilhete. O bilhete dizia: "Venha dançar comigo, Tadao". Só isso. Preferi dessa vez abreviar tudo. Ser direto e rápido. E rápido passou o tempo. Quando vi já era domingo. Quando percebi eu já estava usando meu novo terno e quando olhei no relógio ainda era cinco da tarde. Eu fui adiantado demais. As duas horas que se passaram a seguir foram massacrantes. Eu estava na frente da porta do baile. Esperando... Esperando... Esperando... E nada. Quando deu sete e meia eu comecei a perder as esperanças. Eu não tinha mais esperança alguma, então eu a vi. Ela não estava com nenhum traje de dança. Usava jeans e camiseta branca. Parou na minha frente sem sorrir. Aqueles mesmos olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos azuis que eu queria que só olhassem para mim... Alguma coisa estava fazendo meu coração acelerar, eu não conseguia compreender completamente. _

_- Eu vim aqui te dizer para me esquecer. – ela falou dura e seca. Sem pestanejar, sem gaguejar, a voz era forte que nem aço. Saiu até mesmo mais grave do que o habitual. A voz aguda e melódica foi obscurecida pela firmeza da fala._

_Eu não falei nada. Eu estava começando a perceber que Mizuki estava cansada da minha insistência. Não que naquele momento eu tenha ligado muito. Eu realmente não estava me importando._

_- Me esqueça, certo? Esqueça tudo o que passou. Não me procure mais. Apague logo dessa sua memória a minha existência. – ela pareceu suplicar. _

_De alguma forma aquilo doeu em mim. Era como levar uma facada pelas costas. Eu não conseguia entender como podia doer tanto isso. _

_- Volte para mim. – eu disse murmurando. Não pensei. Talvez se eu tivesse pensado eu não teria feito o que fiz. Eu a puxei para mim. Eu a agarrei pela cintura com muita forma e segurei uma das suas mãos. – Volte e dance bolero comigo. _

_Eu comecei a me chacoalhar. Para lá e para cá. Dois para lá e dois para cá. Mizuki começou a se debater. Ela parecia uma minhoca presa ao anzol. Balançava-se com desespero tentando se soltar do meu agarro. Era em vão. Parecia que ela buscava viver. Era como se eu fosse um bagre faminto que a encarava com vontade de comer. Parecia que eu ia comê-la viva. Mas, era extremamente cômico como ela se balançava tentando se soltar. Realmente me lembrando agora ela parecia uma minhoca tentando fugir do anzol. Mizuki bufou irritada e juntando toda a sua força ela me empurrou._

_- Você é um idiota! – a boca dela fez um traço esquisito - Não entende nada! – berrou desesperada e saiu correndo. _

_Eu pisquei os olhos sem crer. O que foi aquilo? Indaguei. Eu juro que eu a vi sorrir, rapidamente. Mas, eu vi. Eu realmente vi. Mizuki sorriu e fugiu. _

_- Acho que estou perto... _

_Era estranho, mas meu coração parecia que ia pular do meu peito. Eu estava estranho. Eu estava soando frio. Eu estava me sentindo diferente._

Kagome fechou o livro e foi atender um cliente na floricultura. Depois que falou com o Kouga resolveu entrar e dormir. Ela precisava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Ela tinha finalmente desabafado tudo o que estava engasgado em sua garganta por tantos anos. Mal podia crer que fizera isso. Fez um lindo buquê para o homem e cobrou o valor dele.

- Obrigado, hoje é meu aniversário de casamento e quero surpreender minha esposa. – o homem disse.

Kagome sorriu e acenou quando ele foi embora. Também tinha Inuyasha. Ele havia ido embora sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Ela precisava ir atrás dele. Colocou a mão dentro do bolso do avental segurando a carta que ele havia a dado. Ela estava com medo de abri-la. Tinha medo do que esperar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo ela queria tanto ler algo dele. Ela não sabia muito bem como explicar essas suas vontades.

Ayame vibrou quando finalmente estava empregada. Estava finalmente alugando um apartamento minúsculo. Em um tempo extremamente curto. Ela mal podia acreditar que em apenas um dia ela havia conseguido duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ela estava realmente surpresa consigo mesma. Ela mal podia acreditar que estava conseguindo se superar.

- Bom dia Senhor! No que posso te ajudar? – ela questionou o cliente que entrou na pequena loja de jóias. Ela agradecia por sempre ter gostado de jóias e ter um grande conhecimento no assunto.

- Eu queria um colar... – a voz do homem foi sumindo. Ayame o olhou direito. Era Kouga. Ela não esperava revê-lo tão cedo.

- Um colar? Qual tipo de colar? – a voz dela não falhou. Ela queria parecer forte. Ou melhor, ela era forte o suficiente.

- Ayame! Eu pensei que nunca mais ia te achar. – ele disse aliviado.

- Então, Senhor que tipo de colar você quer? – ela perguntou novamente.

Ele segurou os ombros dela.

- Desculpa Senhor, você está me machucando. Se você não me largar serei obrigada a ligar para a polícia. – ela não queria conversar.

- Pare de falar asneiras! Eu quero que você volte comigo. Eu sinto sua falta!

- Não sei do que está falando. – Ayame negou.

Kouga a soltou revoltado e bateu as mãos na própria cabeça. – Pare de brincar comigo.

- Sinto muito Senhor, é melhor você voltar outra hora.

Kouga deu um sorriso torto. Era assim que ia ser. – Se você quer assim. – disse. A voz saiu num misto de raiva e ironia.

- O quê? – Ayame sentiu seus pêlos da nuca se eriçar ao ver o sorriso estranho de Kouga nos lábios.

- Eu quero um colar bonito, um colar para uma mulher.

Ayame o olhou desconfiada. _Ele já tem outra?_ Não evitou pensar. _Canalha._ Completou mentalmente. – Qual tipo de colar?

- Ah, não sei, um colar para uma mulher bonita.

_Vem me pedir para voltar com ele, mas no fim ele quer dar um colar para outra. Seria Kagome? _Ayame não queria pensar essas coisas, mas não evitou.

- Tem que ser de esmeralda. – ele disse.

_Ele nunca me deu um colar de esmeraldas, Maldito!_ Ela exclamou mentalmente e se direcionou para o balcão. Já estava arrependida de ter aceitado trabalhar num lugar tão perto do apartamento que Kouga estava. O apartamento que ela corrompeu para que pudesse ficar com ele. Em vão. Ele nunca parecia esquecer Kagome. A dor que estava querendo apagar voltou. Era por causa disso que ela tinha ido embora. Ela queria o esquecer, mas ele fazia questão de voltar. _Quase uma praga_. Ela pensou quando apontou para alguns colares na vitrine do balcão. – Temos esses três, algum lhe interessa Senhor?

- Eu quero um para uma mulher teimosa.

_Idiota_. Ayame pensou e pegou o colar que tinha várias pedrinhas de esmeralda. Era de ouro branco e ouro amarelo. Extremamente lindo. _Lindo_. Ayame pensou ao colocar o colar no balcão.

- Realmente lindo. – Kouga falou pegando o colar e olhando a pequena etiqueta com o preço. _Caramba! Que facada! _Exclamou mentalmente e engoliu o seco. Esse colar ia fazê-lo falir. – Vou levar.

_Babaca, nunca me deu um colar se quer e agora vem aqui comprar esse colar caro para caramba para Kagome ou uma outra aí. Realmente Kouga eu te odeio mais do que tudo nesse mundo a partir de agora._ Ayame pensou com raiva enquanto pegava a máquina do cartão. – Crédito ou Débito?

Kouga pensou um pouco. – Débi... Crédito. – ele não podia pagar em débito isso. – Pode ser em duas vezes? – perguntou envergonhado.

_Idiota!_ Ayame pensou vitoriosa. – Sim.

Ela passou o cartão e ele colocou a senha sem fazer questão de escondê-la. Quando eles moravam juntos, ela vire e mexe usava o cartão dele.

- Sabe...

Ayame o olhou sem entender.

Kouga abriu o colar, passou a mão pelo pescoço de Ayame, que tentou fugir, mas não conseguiu, e fechou o colar. Deixou-o ali no pescoço de Ayame.

- Espero que tenha gostado.

Depois que disse isso deu de ombros e foi embora.

Ayame piscou os olhos sem entender. Sem ao menos saber o que fazer exatamente. O seu coração estava palpitando. Parecia que ele ia explodir a qualquer minuto. Pensou em sair correndo e abraçar Kouga. Afinal, pelo que parecia ele tinha a dado um colar caríssimo. Mas... Ela deu de ombros. Não queria saber. Ele que viesse a ver novamente. Eles podiam começar de novo. Talvez agora de outro jeito.

_Sétima e última tentativa para conquistar sua amada: Os balões de amor._

_Porque não consegui mais pensar em absolutamente nada..._

_O sorriso era minha última esperança. Ele havia me enchido de esperança, me mostrado uma única luz. A última luz. Lembrar daquele sorrisinho me fazia ter forças, mesmo que não me fizesse ter idéias. Eu estava desesperado. Havia jurado que sete era o número da perfeição e já bastava. Mais que isso não nada. Até mesmo um gato só tem sete vidas, por que meus planos deveriam prosseguir mais do que isso?Mas, o que eu deveria fazer?Aí estava o ponto! Eu não sabia! Não fazia nenhuma idéia. Minha mente fervilhou pelas duas semanas de vazio que se seguiram após o sorriso. Eu estava no desespero. Afundando-me no trabalho, no cansaço, sem dormir. Eu não comia direito. Eu estava obcecado. Louco!Eu realmente estava levando uma vida de cão._

_ Eu queria a Mizuki, pensei enquanto andava indo para meu segundo emprego. Aliás, esse era o meu maior pensamento. Eu quero aquele sorriso só para mim, eu completava insano. Eu estou enlouquecendo, era a minha certeza. Já conseguia me imaginar batendo a cabeça num poste, na parede, numa árvore em um momento de furor. Eu estava doido, completamente enlouquecido, ensandecido e faminto pela atenção e pelo amor dela. Mas, eu só recebia o desprezo. Ela me ignora, evitando-me a todo tempo. Eu mal conseguia imaginar algum momento em que eu e ela ficaríamos a sós e eu pudesse por meu último plano em ação. Minha última esperança. Além disso, eu estava começando a me sentir desestimulado, pois não tinha idéia alguma do que fazer. Estava certo que seria minha última tentativa, entretanto faltavam-me idéias. O que eu vou fazer? Perguntei-me desesperando._

_A resposta veio do céu._

_Eu coloquei a mão em minha testa para afastar a imensa claridade do sol. Sorri feito um demente. A resposta estava ali._

_Já era meu salário desse mês afinal._

_Cheguei em meu segundo emprego, já sabendo o que fazer e arquitetando tudo em minha cabeça. Eu queria que tudo desse certo._

Kagome soltou um longo suspiro. Puxando a carta do bolso de seu avental. O que ela podia fazer? Pensou em colocar a carta contra luz para tentar ver se enxergaria alguma palavra, uma única que fosse que sugerisse algum assunto. Seu corpo estremeceu de susto quando um cliente falou com ela. Ela deu um sorriso tímido e foi atendê-lo. Colocou a carta mais uma vez sobre o avental.

O cliente não quis levar as flores, mas deixou pago e disse para deixar separado o buquê. Ia fazer uma surpresa para a futura noiva. Colocou uma caixinha escondida no buquê. Obviamente era um anel.

Kagome ficou olhando fixamente para o buquê após a ida do cliente. Ela não conseguia desviar o olhar. Um anel... Lembrou-se do seu anel de noivado com Kouga. Estava tão aliviada depois da conversa que eles tiveram. Parecia que depois de anos ela havia tirado um peso das costas. Porém, não queria mais pensar e voltou a se afundar na leitura.

_Eu a esperei do lado de fora da faculdade. A verdade era que eu havia faltado no meu emprego que havia mudado o meu horário, mas tudo bem. Eu estava segurando cem balões de ar. Na verdade, eu havia os colocado presos no chão com fita crepe. Era tanto balão que mal dava para me ver atrás deles. Eu estava praticamente bloqueando a passagem da faculdade. Mas, eu não estava ligando. Era a minha última tentativa._

_Então, eu a vi._

_Aproximando-se. Quando ela saiu pelo portão, eu o fiz. Peguei minha tesoura e fui cortando os fios que estavam presos nos balões, que eram todos vermelhos e forma de coração. Eu havia posto todos em uma altura que se eu passasse a tesoura rapidamente não haveria risco de furá-los. Então, eu saí correndo, cortando todos os fios. Os balões assim que estavam livres começavam a flutuar alcançando o céu. Atrás daqueles balões eu havia escrito no chão:_

_MIZUKI,_

_VOLTA COMIGO._

_Com tinta._

_Os fios do balão após cortados caiam desfalecidos sobre o chão, presos pela fita crepe._

_Mizuki soltou um berro cheio de dor. Então, ela me viu._

_Piscou os olhos._

_Mas, eu podia ler, eu podia ler o desprezo em seus olhos._

_Ela se aproximou._

_- Eu já disse para você me esquecer. – falou com raiva._

_Eu suspirei._

_Eu estava realmente cansado dessa história. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu nunca havia sido domado desse jeito. Eu sempre havia sido um verdadeiro vira-lata, não um __**poodle**__ mimado._

_Eu virei de costas para ela. Doía no meu coração vê-la me desprezar. Ainda mais depois de eu estar sem um único vintém. Ainda mais depois de eu ter pensado sete formas – mesmo que inúteis, de conquistá-la outra vez. Depois de sete vezes desprezado. Agarrar a um único sorriso, não me parecia a coisa certa a fazer. Estava quase pensando que era um sorriso falso, um sorriso que me caçoava e não me enchia porcaria nenhuma de esperança. Era a minha cabeça que tinha imaginado isso! Conclui com raiva._

_- Merda! – berrei. Muitas pessoas me olharam com medo. Eu estava fervendo._

_Eu virei e a segurei pelos ombros. Ela ficou tão assustada com a minha atitude que eu vi seus olhos lacrimejarem._

_- Está me machucando, Tadao. – ela disse quase sem força._

_- Mizuki... – eu disse uivando, sentindo tanta dor._

_Ela piscou aqueles olhos azuis._

_- Eu vou te esquecer. – afirmei._

_Eu podia jurar que vi a decepção em seus olhos, porém eu tinha certeza que era uma simples impressão equivoca minha._

_- Mas... Deixe-me esclarecer algo. Não se arrependa depois. Não me odeie depois. Não me culpe depois. Eu vou simplesmente fazer de tudo para você se arrepender, me odiar e me culpar._

_Eu sei não fazia muita lógica o que eu dizia._

_Ela prendeu o ar quando viu que meu rosto estava se aproximando do dela. Eu soltei um uivo de prazer assim que meus lábios tocaram o dela. Eu estava ignorando o fato de todos que saiam da faculdade nos ver. Eu realmente não ligava para isso._

_Ela não abriu a boca, nem ao menos se mexeu diante ao meu ato. Algo que me sentir um verdadeiro lixo. Então, num ato impensado, eu mordisquei seu lábio inferior com força. Mizuki me empurrou com as duas mãos e me olhou de forma assustada._

_- Eu... – eu pus minha mão atrás de sua cabeça, em sua nuca pressionando-a com a ponta dos meus dedos, fazendo-a se aproximar de mim, mesmo que ela relutasse. Eu estava sem ligar para isso. Talvez, alguém visse a cena e imaginasse que eu estava realmente a forçado – o que era verdade. Mas, quem sabe, talvez alguém já tivesse me acusado de ser um tarado, perseguidor, talvez a polícia estivesse se aproximando._

_Eu ouvi alguém sugerindo isso. _

"_Oh Deus! Alguém ajude aquela menina!" uma menina disse._

"_Algum menino afaste esse cara de Mizuki"_

_-... te quero tanto. – falei murmurando. – Como eu quero poder te abraçar. Beijar você! – eu não estava pensando muito ao falar. Fechei meus olhos e pus minha boca bem perto do ouvido de Mizuki._

_- Pare com isso. – ela protestou, mas sua fala foi tão baixa que não me preocupou muito._

_- Eu te a... a... mo. – eu disse gaguejando, com medo._

_Então, eu me afastei._

_Mizuki me olhou sem entender._

_Eu lhe mostrei a língua e falei:_

_- Você vai se arrepender._

_Então, eu fiz algo totalmente pensando, mas completamente imbecil._

_Eu me aproximei da primeira garota que eu vi. Uma loura, baixa, de imensos olhos verdes. Peguei a pelo ombro e a puxei para mim._

_A garota soltou um berro assustada. Eu cochichei algo no ouvido dela. Algo para deixar Mizuki completamente irada._

_- Vamos, vamos sair? Eu..._

_A garota piscou os imensos olhos. – Mas, você e Mizuki..._

_- Eu fui rejeitado. – eu estava falando baixo de propósito._

_- Você foi? E agora quer me usar como segunda opção? – a garota perguntou se divertindo com a situação._

_Eu ri. Ri de uma forma extremamente gostosa._

_Hmm... Talvez, essa seja a minha __**oitava**__ opção._

Kagome apertou o livro contra seus dedos. Era completamente estúpido isso. Mas... Mas... Será que Inuyasha estava escrevendo isso inspirado em alguma coisa? A dúvida foi plantada em sua mente. Formulando-se a cada pensamento cheio de angústia.

Olhou no relógio. O tempo havia corrido. Começou a ajeitar as coisas para fechar a floricultura. Havia sido um dia pouco movimentado. Suspirou cansada, sem conseguir pensar se Inuyasha estava usando essa parte da história de forma pensada ou se era de fato algo real, como ele havia feito com ela.

Arrumou tudo e fechou o portão de ferro da floricultura, pondo o cadeado e começou a andar, indo para a casa. Nas mãos, a carta de Inuyasha. Estava decidida: não ia abri-la nunca.

O livro estava em sua bolsa, só esperando ela chegar em casa para voltar a lê-lo. Oitava tentativa.

Não cumprimentou absolutamente ninguém e correu para o seu quarto.

Sua mãe bateu na porta.

- Kagome, está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Está mãe, eu já vou sair, só me deixe fazer algo que eu realmente preciso fazer.

- Filha, estou preocupada.

- Eu só vou terminar de ler o livro do Inuyasha. – ela disse de forma tímida.

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da porta. – Ah, certo. – enfim, sua mãe respondeu. Kagome ouviu um riso do outro lado e os passos.

Então, deitou sobre sua cama e abriu o livro.

_Então, aconteceu._

_Mizuki me puxou pelo braço e saiu correndo. Eu estava morrendo de rir. Rindo que nem um louco. Completamente insano! _

_Ela não parou de correr e eu a acompanhava de bom grado. Afinal, eu podia muito bem pará-la, era mais forte, mais alto..._

_Ela parou._

_Estávamos em uma praça._

_Ela sentou-se sobre o banco e eu a acompanhei._

_Eu ri. Ri muito._

_- Fica quieto. - ela disse._

_Eu a olhei estranhando isso, mas só me fez rir mais ainda._

_Eu a encarei sem pestanejar._

_- Repete. – ela disse._

_- O quê?_

_- Aquilo que você disse._

_- Aquilo o quê?_

_- Aquilo que agora a pouco você me disse._

_Eu coloquei minha mão atrás da cabeça dela mais uma vez. – Que eu te quero?_

_- Não._

_- Que eu quero beijar você... – disse me aproximando mais._

_- Não! – ela virou o rosto corada._

_- Que eu... Eu... Te... _

_- É!_

_- Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo! – eu repeti vária e várias vezes._

_- Eu pensei que você nunca ia me falar isso. Eu estava cansada dessas tentativas que só me faziam passar vergonha._

_Eu ri com essa declaração. Por que eu não pude ser tão simples? Era só dizer a verdade! A mais pura verdade! E eu aqui me prendendo a esses fatos, a essas pequenos idiotices._

_- Eu te amo._

_- Repete de novo._

_- Eu te amo. – disse me aproximando dos lábios dela._

_Meus lábios tocaram nos dela._

_- Eu te amo. – eu murmurei quase sem mexer meus lábios._

_Mizuki abriu a boca com delicadeza. Eu estava ávido por isso. Finalmente eu ia matar essa vontade._

_Aprofundei o beijo._

_O beijo me fez explodir em satisfação. Eu estava explodindo de felicidade._

_- Agora vamos pra casa. – ela disse se levantando, após se afastar do beijo. – Você tem que me explicar muita coisa. – ela me estendeu a mão. Eu a peguei com delicadeza e levantei, passei meu braço sobre o ombro dela. – Pedir desculpa pro meu irmão também, adequadamente. – ela completou._

_Eu beijei sua testa. – Você que tem que me explicar muita coisa! Diz pra mim que não sentiu minha falta._

_Ela corou violentamente. – Sabe... Não muito... Eu..._

_Eu ri. – Deixa pra lá._

_- Vamos. – ela disse com suavidade e beijou minha bochecha._

_O resto do caminho nós caminhamos em silêncio, pegamos o ônibus silenciosamente e chegamos à casa dela em silêncio._

_Não era um silêncio opressor. Era o silêncio da certeza. A certeza de que tudo estava caminhando corretamente._

_Fim._

Kagome suspirou. O final não lhe parecia uma certeza de forma alguma. Mas, não era como se ele fosse imperfeito de alguma forma. Fechou o livro e o colocou em sua cômoda.

Depois pegou a envelope e tomou coragem abrindo-o.

A carta estava dobrada em quatro, na parte de trás não parecia ter absolutamente nada escrito. Na frente... Não havia uma única palavra. Só uma mancha de tinta azul no centro.

Ela olhou a carta sem entender.

Depois, correu os olhos até o final e viu uma única frase em uma letra miúda. A letra de Inuyasha.

"_Não é como se fossemos apagar o passado, mas ainda existe a possibilidade de começarmos novamente."_

Kagome deu um sorriso. Agora tudo fazia mais sentido. Abriu a porta do quarto e saiu correndo. Pegou a chave e abriu a porta da sala.

- Mãe, estou saindo! – exclamou sem dar tempo de ninguém lhe perguntar o que ia fazer ou de impedi-la. Ela correu pelas ruas já sabendo o que fazer. Correu contra o tempo.

**Continua...**

_Olá pessoal! Como vão? Depois de quase um ano sem notícias minhas, eu voltei. Eu realmente nunca pensei em abandonar a fic, eu só precisei de um tempo para me estabilizar. Lamento a minha sumida. Eu realmente fui muito grossa e sem educação de não mandar nenhuma notícia. Não é como se ao dizer tudo o que está acontecendo, eu fosse pedir desculpas e esperar ser desculpada. Sinceramente, eu peço desculpas, mas de forma alguma desejo ser desculpada. Afinal, eu podia ter tido um pouco mais de força de vontade. Mas, caso alguém se interesse por saber tudo o que há vou falar._

_Eu comecei a trabalhar, enfrentei algumas dificuldades pessoais, a faculdade me sugou até o último fio de cabelo, ao ponto de eu entrar em um colapso nervoso, no final do ano passado. Esse ano eu realmente precisei pensar e parar um pouco. Afinal, eu acabo de completar vinte anos. Duas décadas nas costas, é tempo suficiente pra gente começar a pensar no que vamos fazer daqui pra frente. Pra piorar meu PC andava uma carroça e me fez perder tudo o que eu havia escrito no capítulo, eu até achei algumas partes por aí, mas fiquei desestimulada por um tempo para voltar a escrever. Então, eu acordei nesse domingo, depois de um sábado de 12horas e meia de ter trabalhado, depois de ter ido dormir depois da uma da manhã, e o sol estava lá no céu brilhando, eu sentei na cadeira e comecei a digitar as últimas páginas desse capítulo. Ah, isso me faz pensar que estamos chegando ao final. Como vocês se sentem diante disso? Eu fico feliz e emocionada._

_Ah, dessa vez eu não vou me esquecer de mostrar um pedaço do próximo capítulo:_

- Eu li o livro todo. – Kagome falou rapidamente, já entrando pela porta do apartamento dele.

Inuyasha soltou um "ah" de exclamação e deu passagem para ela entrar.

- Já li sua carta. – ela declarou.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha cheio de surpresa. A hora havia chegado afinal.

Ayame puxou Kouga pela gola da camisa. – Eu acho que está na hora de te fazer sofrer um pouco.

Inuyasha fechou a porta atrás de si e encarou Kagome que o olhava sem entender.

- Sabe, Kagome, está na hora do seu castigo. – dizendo isso ele tirou a camisa pólo que vestia.

_Opa! As coisas vão definitivamente esquentar._

_Agora deixa eu parar de enrolar e agradecer (correndo porque ainda preciso tomar um bom banho e sair para almoçar):_

_Obrigada_

Gabi – opa sim, ele apareceu na pior hora! Mas, parece que Kouga vai ter seu castigo.

Anny T – Vou continuar sempre, mesmo que eu demore.

Cosette – E todo mundo ficando bravo com o Kouga! Amei, realmente deveria chama "Insanidades do Amor" faria mais lógica.

Katryna Greenleaf - Espero que tenha gostado. Talvez eu brinque com muitas gravidezes pra Sango também. Vai saber.

Sophie-sama – Ainda bem que gostou. Eu realmente gosto desse trecho também. Eu levo-o no meu coração e na minha mente sempre.

Krol-chan – Paro de escrever nada! Eu amo escrever. Só demoro um bocado.

Aline L – Concordo, é a vez do Kouga sofrer um pouco. Parece que o sofrimento será o ápice no próximo capítulo, não é mesmo?

Gege ups – Continue escrevendo sempre. Aos poucos você se acostuma e vai ter muito prazer em por tudo no computador. Eu também demoro pra tirar do papel.

Sangozinha – Oh, vou falar um pouco sobre o meu livro mais abaixo. Ah, como fico feliz de saber que gosta do livro.

Pamii vieira – Mossoro? Nunca ouvi falar! Mas, pelo que li no Google e vi parece uma cidade legal.

Agome chan – Ah há! Realmente seria hilário ele seguir os passos do livro. Mas, acho que Inuyasha tem seus próprios planos daqui pra frente.

_**Gente, muito obrigada mesmo! Eu estou muito feliz com tanto apoio. Não sei nem explicar em palavras. **_

_Espero que mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda haja quem leia essa minha história._

_**Momento divulgação:**_

_Para quem quiser me seguir no twitter:_

_dan_alves_

_Para quem quiser ver meus pensamentos tortos no meu blog:_

_Dani-i . _

_Para quem quiser ver meus pensamentos com os dos meus amigos (tem muita coisa legal, gente)_

_mimimiespertinho . _

_Sobre o meu livro:_

_Eu comecei a escrevê-lo faz um bocado de tempo. É uma comédia/romântica._

_Mas, ainda não vou falar muito sobre ele. Só que conta a história da descoberta de amor por parte de uma mulher de 30 anos que nunca antes se apaixonou._

_Estou pensando em duas opções:_

_O livro impresso – que resultaria num valor meio salgado._

_Ou o livro em pdf. – aí eu só cobraria pela minha escrita, e mandaria o arquivo por email. Mas, eu sei que isso resultaria numa divulgação da história, e eu não ia adquirir nenhum lucro sobre isso no final. Mas, sinceramente, o livro impresso custa caro. Até pensei no envio de um CD com arquivos do livro. Mas, estou pensando o que vou fazer._

_Alguma sugestão?_

_Bem pessoal, ótimo final de semana!_

_Preciso voar._

_Beijos_

_Dani_


	37. Cap37 Calor Humano

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.37. – Calor humano_

Kagome bateu na porta do apartamento rezando para ser atendida. Mas, quando ouviu o barulho do tranco da porta sendo aberto, ela rezou para ser impressão. Rezou para que ele não estivesse ali. Estava com um imenso frio na barriga e suando frio. Talvez, tivesse sido uma péssima idéia. Virou-se de costas querendo ir embora. A porta se abriu.

Inuyasha se espantou ao vê-la ali. Afinal, a última vez que havia a visto ela estava abraçada com outro. Pior, com Kouga. Ele bufou irritado com essa lembrança infeliz. Será que ela havia vindo lhe declarar que ia voltar com aquele lobo traiçoeiro? Só de imaginar isso sentia um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha.

- O que quer? – falou irritado, já esperando a pior resposta do mundo.

Kagome se virou para encará-lo.

- Eu li o livro todo. – Kagome falou rapidamente, já entrando pela porta do apartamento dele.

Inuyasha soltou um "ah" de exclamação e deu passagem para ela entrar.

- Já li sua carta. – ela declarou.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha cheio de surpresa. A hora havia chegado afinal.

- Eu acho que não dá para apagar o que você fez comigo de jeito nenhum. – ela declarou.

Isso era bom ou ruim? Ele pensou.

- Mas...

Ele a viu encará-lo cheia de esperança.

- Mas... Talvez, talvez haja como começar de novo. – ela concluiu olhando para as próprias mãos, entrelaçando um dedo no outro.

Inuyasha a olhou com desconfiança. Na sua memória ainda estava fresca ela e o Kouga se abraçando... Independente do que tivesse sido aquilo tudo, ele estava cego pelo ciúme. Ou era assim que queria se considerar. Evitar pensar na verdade qualquer que ela fosse era bem mais fácil do que enfrentar os fatos.

Ayame não suportou ficar mais nem um único minuto naquele quarto. Pegou as chaves, abriu a porta, trancou-a e saiu. Pegou o primeiro ônibus que viu e subiu. Desceu em frente àquele prédio tão conhecido sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Ela estava com o colar pendurado no pescoço, ela não havia o tirado desde que Kouga o havia posto. Era conhecida, nem precisou se identificar para entrar. Subiu pelo elevador, as portas se abriram, saiu e tocou a campainha, estava sem as chaves, respirou fundo e a porta se abriu. Kouga a olhava com uma cara muito confusa e ao mesmo tempo um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Eu vim resolver algumas coisas.

Kouga se afastou da porta para dar passagem para ela entrar. Mas, Ayame só o encarou com aqueles olhos verdes imensos e brilhantes. Respirou fundo e levantou as mãos até os ombros dele.

Ayame puxou Kouga pela gola da camisa. – Eu acho que está na hora de te fazer sofrer um pouco. Pra você ficar esperto. – ela falou num tom sombrio e dizendo isso o empurrou com força, ele bateu as costas na porta fazendo um estrondo e acabou se desequilibrando.

Kouga lutou para não cair no chão, escorregando no tapete da entrada. Ayame o olhava com aqueles olhos de gato, sem piscar, encarando-o de uma forma maldosa. Cerrou os punhos e deu um soco no estômago dele. Kouga gemeu de dor, ele não estava esperando por isso.

- Sabe o que é isso? É seu castigo, seu imbecil! Que acha que pode vir me dando um colar caro, depois de anos de humilhação. Pode desistir se acha que tudo vai ser tão fácil assim. Eu era cega, ou melhor, eu via, mas não queria ver nada. Eu me fingia de cega. – ela estralou os dedos. – Não tente bancar o idiota. – ela falou quase cuspindo as palavras na cara dele. O seu coração estava despedaçando e explodindo de tanto pulsar. Mas, ela não queria saber. Sentia que isso era o certo a fazer. Se ela deixasse ele tomar a situação ela ficaria como antes. Porém, ela conseguia ver mais agora, ela conseguia ter forças para mudar. Ela queria mudar. Ayame sabia que podia ser mais.

Inuyasha fechou a porta atrás de si, guardou a chave no bolso e encarou Kagome que o olhava sem entender.

- Sabe, Kagome, está na hora do seu castigo. – dizendo isso ele tirou a camisa pólo que vestia.

A garota berrou por susto, porque não esperava uma reação dessas. E ele riu. Jogou a camisa sobre o sofá e se encostou à porta. – Medo? – perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Mas, seu olhar não mentia. Ela estava com medo e muito medo. O corpo inteiro tremia levemente. Tremia por estar receosa.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso malicioso, desencostou da porta e a puxou pelos braços. Kagome fechou os olhos. Ele a puxou, arrastando até a porta do quarto. Ela berrou.

- PARE! EU... EU... PARE! PARE!

Ele não parecia ouvir, empurrou-a para dentro do quarto e a jogou na cama. Kagome sentiu os olhos marejarem.

-Você deve ser castigada. – ele disse com um tom sombrio.

Kagome se encolheu.

Ele abriu a fivela do cinto e o tirou num movimento rápido.

Ela o olhou com dúvida, _Ele vai me bater_, pensou. As lágrimas saíam sem que ela pudesse impedir. Nunca imaginou que fosse acontecer algo desse tipo.

Então, Inuyasha deixou as calças caírem e Kagome pode ver a sua cueca preta.

Ela engoliu o seco e voou para cima da porta, tentando abrir a porta.

- SOCORRO! SOCORRO! – ela começou a berrar desesperada. As lágrimas rolavam pesadas no rosto.

Inuyasha se sentou na ponta da cama e ficou observando sem dizer nada o desespero de Kagome. Ela chorava e estava descontrolada. Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Esticou o braço e a puxou pelo pulso, a garota caiu com tudo sobre o colchão e virou-se de costa ficando em uma posição em forma de concha, como se estivesse tentando se proteger. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela com extrema delicadeza e se levantou. Destravou a porta, abriu e saiu. Kagome sentou sobre a cama e observou aquele homem ir. Indo mais uma vez. Ela estava tão chocada com tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos minutos que ela nem sabia o que fazer. Sentia-se tão sem força. Ela o ouviuele abrindo a porta da sala, fechando-a e o barulho de passos lá fora. Ele estava descendo a escada. Olhou pela janela e pode o ver saindo do prédio. Sem pensar se levantou, saiu correndo pelo apartamento, descendo a escada sem saber muito bem onde que ele estava indo...

Correu quase que se rumo e virou a primeira esquina, por puro instinto. Então, bateu contra algo. Os braços dele a envolveram, a cabeça dele se afundou em seu cabelo, as mãos dele a apertaram com extrema força. Ela sentiu um gosto amargo na boca e começou a chorar mais uma vez. O coração tão confuso. Pulando sem cessar. Ela estava quase explodindo com tanta emoção sem saber muito bem o que fazer ou o que pensar.

Inuyasha não pensou duas vezes, beijou Kagome com tanto entusiasmo com tanto ardor que a deixou sem ar. Era um beijo que guardava tudo o que ele sentia. Ele queria que ela pudesse ver como ela fez falta.

E como ele estava feliz. Ele queria que ela pudesse sentir essa felicidade para sempre.

Sango colocou o bebê sobre o berço e ficou o encarando com extrema ternura.

- Ayame... Como será que você está?

Ayame respirou fundo quando se sentiu mais aliviada. Ver o Kouga não estava nos seus planos. Ela podia sentir que alguma parte do seu coração gritava para que ela ficasse mole e aceitasse o colar. Aceitasse voltar. Ela sentia que precisa dele, e mesmo com tanta dor, ela ainda o queria. Mas, algo maior dentro dela berrava tão alto pedindo para ela ser paciente. Pedindo para ela ter orgulho de si mesma, que ela deu de ombros.

Kouga ia precisar ser muito mais criativo do que isso.

- Muito mais. – murmurou para si mesma.

Inuyasha chutou a porta com força. O barulho ecoou pelo quarto, mas eles não deram atenção. Kagome colocou os braços envolvendo o pescoço dele. Ele afundou o rosto no dela, beijando-o, mordendo-o, acariciando-o com a sua língua. Apertava-a contra o seu corpo, com muita força. Ela gemia de prazer. Beijava-o. Eles passaram da sala para o quarto. Inuyasha jogou Kagome sobre a cama. Ela riu com a situação. Eles estavam ensandecidos de tanto desejo. Ele tirou a própria camisa e deitou sobre ela. Ela o abraçou com muita força. Rolaram de um lado para o outro.

- Kagome... – ele gemeu o nome dela.

Ela mordiscou a orelha dele.

-... Preciso... Preciso te dizer...

Ela o beijou abafando a voz dele. Calando-o.

Ele se afastou novamente. – É, eu preciso te dizer... – mas Kagome voltou a beijá-lo. Inuyasha arrancou a blusa dela com violência, rasgando o tecido. Kagome abriu o cinto dele, e puxou. Ele pôs a mão dentro da calça dela, massageando as nádegas, puxou o jeans, para baixo. – Ka-go-me. – balbuciou.

Ela riu cheia de cócegas, puxando a calça dele para baixo. Entrelaçou as pernas envolta da cintura dele, encaixando-se. Ele beijou o pescoço dela com vontade, marcando-o.

- Kagome.

Ela o encarou. Os olhos azuis dela brilhavam num misto de curiosidade e desejo.

- Sim. – ela murmurou.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela. Engoliu o seco.

- Eu preciso te dizer algo.

Ela relaxou as pernas, deixando-as se soltar do corpo dele. – Sim.

- Olhe para mim. – ele pediu ao vê-la virar o rosto.

- Sim. – ela o encarou.

- Eu te amo.

Kagome pôs a mão no rosto. As lágrimas vieram sem que ela pudesse controlar. – Você...

- Eu te amo. – ele repetiu com extrema naturalidade. Puxou o corpo dela para si, abraçando-o com imensa ternura. – Te amo. – murmurou no ouvido da menina. – Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. – repetiu várias e várias veze.

Ela chorou. Chorou muito. – Ainda bem que você não usou como opção me fazer ciúmes com alguma garota. – ela falou, o choro transformando-se em riso.

- Era a minha próxima opção, se o susto desse errado.

- Ah, foi por pura sorte que ele deu.

- Só por isso?

- Hmm... Não.

- Pelo o que mais?

- Porque eu também te amo.

Inuyasha uivou de felicidade. Beijou o pescoço dela, o ouvido, os olhos, a testa, esfregou o nariz no dela... e mordiscou o lábio. – Eu quero você toda para mim. – falou com sinceridade.

- Eu estou aqui, não estou?

Então, ele a puxou para si, beijando-lhe o lábio, mergulhando-se no corpo dela. Conhecendo cada curva, detalhe, a geografia inteira.

- Eu te amo. – ele repetiu no ouvido dela, a sua voz saiu tão rouca, ensandecida, que a fez se arrepiar inteira.

Ayame chegou do serviço, estava cansada. Tinha alugado um apartamento minúsculo no centro da cidade. O apartamento era um kitnet, onde cozinha, sala e quarto se encontravam no mesmo cômodo. O banheiro era um puxadinho, com um chuveiro, sem direito a boxe, e por isso ela deixava um rodo atrás da porta, e um pano para secar a privada, que sempre molhava quando ela toava banho. A pia era pequenina, que ela gostava de chamar de pia de anão. A torneira, uma chatice, que não parava de pingar. Ayame sentou no sofá, sem muita força. Estava cansada e ainda pensava em Kouga. Não queria pensar, mas era mais forte do que ela.

Pegou o celular na bolsa e discou o número dele, que ela tanto conhecia.

- Não. – disse para si mesma e desligou.

Ele retornou logo em seguida.

Ela pensou em ignorar, mas não conseguiu.

- Alô.

_- Ayame?_

- Eu.

_- Me ligou? Está tudo bem?_

- Sim...

Estava tudo realmente bem? Engoliu o seco. Não estava nada bem. Ela fungou e sem querer começou a chorar.

- Não! – ela exclamou chorando.

Kouga ficou mudo, ele não sabia o que dizer.

- Não. Não está! – ela repetiu.

A voz embargada cheia de dor.

_- Ayame, me diga onde está, eu vou até você._ – ele falou desesperado.

Miroku chegou em casa cansado. Sango dormia no sofá. Ele a pegou no colo, tentando não acordá-la. Mas, ele não teve mérito em sua gentileza. A esposa acordou assim que ele encostou suas mãos nela.

- O que houve?

- Só estou preocupada.

- Você se preocupa demais, Sango.

- Você acha?

- Acho.

- Mas, eu...

Miroku colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios da esposa.

- Você tem que temer o que eu vou fazer com você agora, mocinha. – ele falou a puxando para perto.

Sango riu alto com a brincadeira. Enlaçou o marido com os braços. – De você, eu não tenho um pingo de medo.

Miroku beijou a esposa com carinho.

- E é isso que você chama de perigo! – ela exclamou brincalhona.

Ele mordiscou a orelha dela. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, e sem cerimônias colocou a mão por debaixo da blusa dela. Acariciou-lhe a barriga, ameaçando avançar, mas parou.

Afastou-se. Tirou a camisa. – Hoje, eu não quero muita cerimônia. – brincou. Então, ergueu-a no colo e a carregou para o quarto.

A campainha tocou.

Ayame correu para atender.

Kouga nem esperou ser convidado para entrar, entrou, abraçou-a sem permissão.

Segurou o rosto dela e a beijou.

Ayame o afastou com delicadeza.

- Ayame, eu preciso de você.

Ela queria resistir. Ele não prestava... Ele...

Desistiu no segundo beijo. Quando viu, as suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelos móveis.

**Continua...**

_Depois de quase um ano, eu voltei – mais uma vez._

_Com o antepenúltimo capítulo._

_O próximo é definitivamente o penúltimo, e a coisa só tende a esquentar._

_De verdade._

_Aliás, uou, esse capítulo foi bem quente, né?_

_Eu achei._

_Foi difícil escrevê-lo. Eu travei muito. Demorei sei lá quantos meses para finalizá-lo, foi quase um parto._

_Tudo porque era terrível escrever e lembrar se do fim do meu namoro._

_É, acabou._

_Aliás, tanta coisa mudou do ano passado para esse._

_Mudei de emprego._

_Mudei o horário da faculdade._

_Mudei de ritmo._

_Meu namoro acabou._

_Meu último ano na facul, veio o TCC._

_UFA!_

_Aí a fic acabou ficando de lado._

_Nunca desisto de escrever – por mais lerda que eu tenha me tornado com o tempo._

_E tenho que agradecer a tds vcs, em especial:_

_**Nice Egan, Carolshuxa, Tatiane, Katryna Greenleaf, Agome chan, Gege ups, Sophie-sama, Adamo Naruto, Kagome e Inuyahsa, Aline L., Cosette.**_

_Sem vocês essa fic não existiria._

_Mil desculpas por não responder um a um._

_Eu estou aqui a uma da manhã, podrinha, escrevendo, porque não podia deixar passar essa oportunidade – amanhã é feriado dia 21, Tiradentes._

_E me veio à vontade de terminar._

_Mal vejo a hora de terminar o 38. Ah, para não perder o jeitinho dêem uma olhadinha no próximo capítulo:_

Kagome não conseguia acreditar no que via. Inuyasha se afastou o mais rápido que pode, desfazendo o abraço e virou-se com uma cara de culpa descarada.

- Não é isso que você está pensando. – disse.

Kikyou deu um sorriso amarelo.

Kouga se aproximou de Ayame, abraçando-a. Ela tremia em seus braços.

- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa muito importante.

Ela o encarou sem entender.

_É isso!_

_Sei que é pouco, mas...! Muitas emoções._

_Depois, de terminar DUH, eu vou voltar a Chocolate e já tenho o projeto de mais uma nova fic._

_Mas, deixo para falar dela mais pra frente._

_É isso_

_Beijão_

_Dani_

_Ah!_

_BOA PÁSCOA!_


	38. Cap38 The big Surprise

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.38. – The big surprise_

Quando abriu os olhos viu que não estava em seu quarto. Sentiu o corpo dele colado ao seu e agradeceu mentalmente por não ter sido um sonho. Voltou a fechar os olhos, fingindo dormir, porque dali ela não queria levantar. Ela queria ficar com ele para sempre.

- Está acordada? – ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Uhum. – grunhiu respondendo.

Inuyasha se calou, colocou seu queixo sobre o ombro dela e não falou absolutamente mais nada.

Ayame acordou e se sentou. Ao seu lado o vazio. Ela sabia. Ele tinha ido embora mais uma vez. Abraçou as próprias pernas e chorou.

Inuyasha colocou as calças e se sentou na cama. Kagome ainda estava deitada.

- Não vai levantar?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Manhosa.

Ayame enxugou as lágrimas e começou a se vestir. Ela tinha que trabalhar.

Suas mãos tremiam e se sentia sem forças. Sentia-se completamente fraca.

Kagome abraçou Inuyasha pela cintura.

- Diga para mim que tudo isso é verdade.

Ele riu. – Sim. É tudo verdade.

A maçaneta mexeu e Ayame olhou para a porta. Kouga se aproximou de Ayame, abraçando-a. Ela tremia em seus braços.

- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa muito importante.

Ela o encarou sem entender.

- Eu quero me casar com você.

Sango trocou a fralda do filho. Miroku já havia saído. Sorriu feliz. Ela era agradecida pela família maravilhosa que tinha.

- Vamos falar com a minha família. – Kagome falou sorrindo.

- Vamos.

Ayame quase berrou ao ouvir isso.

- O quê?

- Casa comigo e dessa vez eu quero tudo para valer.

Ela levou a mão à boca.

Os olhos marejados.

- Não acredito. – murmurou.

- Eu preciso dessa chance.

Kagome e Inuyasha desceram as escadas de mãos dadas. Caminhando pela rua como dois namorados.

- Minha mãe vai me dar bronca por ter dormido fora.

Inuyasha riu.

- Tudo bem, eu enfrento a fúria.

Quando Kagome abriu a porta, sua mãe já veio a abraçando.

- Onde você estava? Eu estava louca atrás de vo... – calou-se ao ver Inuyasha.

- Espertinhos. – disse seu avô. – Que seja, fique para o almoço, ou tem algum outro compromisso? Aliás, Kagome, hoje eu te libero, pode ficar aqui, eu vou à floricultura. Milagres assim acontecem pouco.

Kagome sorriu. – Onde está Kikyou?

- Ela saiu logo de manhãzinha, nem sei para onde foi. – a mãe respondeu. – Venha Inuyasha, venha, apesar de toda a confusão que vocês arranjam sempre, você é muito bem-vindo.

Inuyasha assentiu risonho.

Ali juntos, pareciam uma família. Conversando, brincando, divertiam-se. O avô de Kagome foi com o irmão dela para a floricultura e só voltou para almoçar. Kikyou não havia dado sinal de vida, durante a manhã toda.

Tudo parecia de alguma forma tão incrível, que Kagome mal conseguia acreditar. Era tudo perfeito demais. Só faltava a sua irmã ali para compartilhar essa alegria.

A tarde passou tão rápida, e logo anoiteceu. Como Kikyou não havia dado as caras, a mãe de Kagome começou a se preocupar.

- Onde será que sua irmã foi? – perguntava.

Kagome balançava a cabeça sem saber. – Quer que eu vá procurá-la?

- Já ligou no celular dela?

- Já.

- Que estranho, não? – Inuyasha disse.

- Hmm... Vou fazer assim mãe, eu vou buscar o vovô na floricultura e vejo se a acho na livraria, tá?

- Eu vou com você. – Inuyasha disse.

Kagome olhou para a mãe nervosa e balançou a cabeça. – Não. Fica aqui com a minha mãe, certo?

Dizendo isso, saiu.

Inuyasha foi até a cozinha e trouxe um copo de água para a futura sogra.

- Sabe, Kikyou sempre foi muito independente, mas nunca deixou de dar satisfações. Algo me diz que está tudo bem com ela, mas que algo vai acontecer, só não sei o quê.

- Entendo. Vou ver se Kagome já está chegando.

Ele não sabia o que fazer e resolveu ir para fora tomar um ar.

Ficou esperando Kagome do lado do portão. Esperando ela chegar.

Distraiu-se olhando as estrelas, e se virou quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro. Era Kikyou sorrindo.

- Onde estava? Todo mundo ficou louco atrás de você.

- Sesshoumaru me ligou.

- O que ele queria?

- Ele tem boas notícias. Conseguiu um contato para mim e para você. Você sabe escrever em inglês?

- Hã? Sei, por quê?

- Ele fechou um contrato com uma editora americana. E só irmos para lá e escrevermos um livro! Quero dizer, cada um escrever um. É uma oportunidade única e rara. Claro que precisamos continuar com ele, sabe? Escrever um livro para ele, claro, mas um em inglês vai nos dar mais visibilidade. Podemos melhorar ainda mais. O que acha?

Inuyasha mal conseguia absorver tanta informação. Ele ia ficar rico. Abraçou Kikyou com força, beijou-lhe o rosto e a testa.

- Vamos ficar ricos! – exclamou.

- O que é isso? – uma voz estridente os tirou do transe.

Kagome não conseguia acreditar no que via. Inuyasha se afastou o mais rápido que pode, desfazendo o abraço e virou-se com uma cara de culpa descarada.

- Não é isso que você está pensando. – disse.

Kikyou deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Estou cansada! – Kagome exclamou e entrou na casa.

O vô de Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente. E o irmão dela deu de ombros, de alguma forma estava se acostumando com essas confusões.

- O que houve? – o avô perguntou.

Inuyasha ia entrando atrás de Kagome, mas Kikyou o parou. – Eu falo com ela. – disse e entrou.

- Eu sei lá! Acho que eu que cansei. – disse e sem pensar, virou-se e foi embora.

Kikyou entrou no quarto de Kagome, e fechou a porta.

- Kagome, acho que está na hora de você mudar esse seu jeito.

Kagome afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e fingiu não ouvir a irmã.

- Acho que está na hora de você fazer tudo isso valer à pena.

Inuyasha pegou seu celular e ligou para o irmão.

- Kikyou me falou. – disse ao atender.

- _Então?_

- Eu topo, quando eu viajo?

- _Assim que fala, maninho._

Kikyou fechou a porta do quarto e deixou a irmã ali.

Aproveitou que todos, além da irmã estavam ali e resolveu anunciar a novidade.

- Recebi uma proposta de escrever para uma editora americana, e resolvi viajar.

- Quando? – a mãe perguntou.

- Parto logo. Por isso, amanhã mesmo já vou correr atrás de meus passaportes. Sei que é algo do nada e tudo mais, mas eu sinto que é uma ótima oportunidade. Andei meio parada com meus livros, sem muitas propostas, preciso aproveitar.

- Aproveita sua chance, minha neta, porque a vida é assim. Ou a gente aproveita, ou alguém leva.

Kagome prendeu a respiração ao ouvir o que acabar de ouvir.

Dentro dela algo apitava... Talvez o abraço não tenha sido um ato amoroso, somente carinhoso... Mas... Era tão difícil dar o braço a torcer.

Os dias foram corridos, um mês se passou enquanto Kikyou e Inuyasha marcavam a viagem juntos. Pretendiam dividir o apartamento por lá. Correram com o visto e passaporte, esperando que tudo desse certo. Sesshoumaru estava bancando boa parte dos gastos, mas eles tinham mais um contrato. Além de escrever em inglês deveriam voltar com um livro para a editora dele. Seria praticamente duas histórias distintas escritas por cada um em um ano. Sentiam-se sobrecarregados com tanta responsabilidade e ao mesmo tempo eufóricos por fazerem algo novo.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – a mãe de Kikyou disse para ela no aeroporto.

Kagome não havia vindo. Ela evitava falar com a irmã desde aquele dia e nunca mais havia procurado Inuyasha.

A mãe abraçou Inuyasha. – Cuide de minha menina, por favor.

- Eu vou. Obrigada por tudo.

- Sabe, Kagome precisa amadurecer um pouco mais.

Inuyasha suspirou. – Com a correria eu evitei pensar em sua filha. Mas, devo dizer que nada mudou. O problema é que eu sinto que se ela é incapaz de confiar em mim, então não existe como eu fazê-la feliz. – beijou aquela mulher bondosa na testa e se dirigiu para o portão de embarque.

A filha sorriu e acompanhou o amigo.

Kagome se sentia mal. Havia um tempo que se sentia mal. Sabia que a causa era a viagem da sua irmã e de Inuyasha.

Sofria pela própria teimosia. Mas, não conseguia mudar. O que ela podia fazer?

Entretanto, conforme os enjôos foi aumentando, ela começou a desconfiar que talvez não fosse somente tristeza.

Respirou fundo. Nunca havia urinado em tanta coisa e tanto pote. Todos espalhados pelo chão de quarto. Tudo era óbvio se mudasse de cor era positivo.

Inuyasha sentou na poltrona do avião.

- Sabe quando você sente que está deixando um pedaço de você? – perguntou.

- Uhum.

- Eu sinto que estou deixando algo.

- Kagome?

- É algo maior, entende?

- Não. – Kikyou riu.

- Eu queria ter me acertado antes de viajar.

- Entendo.

Não podia ficar azul.

Azul.

A fita estava azul.

A cor não podia mudar.

Mudou.

Kagome estava estática. Não podia ser... Uma única vez, só uma mísera vez... E... Não tomava pílula, não havia tido camisinha...

- Estou grávida.

Kikyou fechou os olhos e resolveu dormir. Tinham uma longa viagem pela frente.

- Melhor ir dormir.

- Sim.

Inuyasha olhou pela janela do avião.

Algo o incomodava. Ele sentia como se estivesse perdendo uma parte de si. Talvez fosse a parte de seu coração que somente Kagome era capaz de habitar. Puxou o caderno para seu colo e começou a escrever.

_Today is not one of my best days. Maybe because I've left my heart too far away from me. So far away that I can't even listen to the sound of its beat. I know I lost it. I lost it and I can't hold on to this pain. The pain of the void. The void of not having her._

Inuyasha parou. Ele não conseguia continuar. Doía. Sabia que o livro em inglês falaria de perda. Só conseguia pensar no pedaço que havia deixado.

_One__day__I'll__fill__that void__._

Sorriu.

Quando escrevia tudo era possível.

Olhou para o rosto sereno de Kikyou. Tê-la ao seu lado seria bom. Ela ia ajudá-lo ao máximo.

Kagome começou a chorar. Não estava nos seus planos ter um filho.

- O que eu faço?

**Continua...**

_Hello pessoal!_

_Esse capítulo veio triplamente mais breve do que o anterior._

_Obviamente porque eu estou animada e aproveitei o feriado da Páscoa para escrever. Inspiração divina, talvez?_

_Muito chocados com a reviravolta? Aposto que sim!_

_Mas, mesmo assim, eu que ia matá-los completamente de curiosidade resolvi oferecer um pedacinho do próximo e último capítulo:_

- Sango, obrigada. – agradeceu.

- Eu sou contra. – a amiga disse.

- Então, por que me trouxe até aqui?

- Porque na vida temos que pagar por nossas escolhas. – ela respondeu e sem dizer nada deu partida no carro e deixou a amiga sozinha.

Kagome olhou para aquela casa branca, aparentemente normal. Segurou entre os seus dedos o panfleto. Era ali a casa de aborto.

Inuyasha encarou Kikyou. Seus lábios quase encostando.

Então, o telefone tocou.

Inuyasha atendeu.

- O que foi?

- _Oi maninho, sou eu Sesshoumaru, como vão os livros?_

- Bem, bem...

- _Você já sabe das novidades?_

- Quais novidades?

- _Ouvi dizer que você terá uma surpresa... Aliás, uma das grandes quando chegar aqui._

- Do que você está falando?

- _Kagome está grávida._

- O QUÊ?

_É isso pessoal._

_O último será eletrizante e virá o mais breve possível. Podem apostar._

_Preciso agradecer:_

Aline L., Katryna Greenleaf, Cosette, Agome-chan, Nandinha82, Carolshuxa, Kallyne Rigurashi Taysho.

_Obrigada gente pelo carinho, por lerem e comentarem, podem ter certeza que é por vocês que esse penúltimo capítulo chegou assim tão rápido. _

_Obrigada gente e aguardem o último que vai vir ferevendo_

_Dani_


	39. Cap39 Começo

**N/A: **

**Antes de lerem a história, eu queria agradecer. DUH foi uma das minhas melhores histórias. Eu a amei do começo ao fim. E ela só pode chegar a um final, pois tive o incentivo de todos vocês. Quero muito agradecer a vocês que leram e opinaram e fizeram essa história crescer. Eu sou muito feliz! Preparem-se para o maior capítulo – foram 24 páginas no Word, contra 8-10 normais dos outros capítulos. Pensei em dividir, mas não havia como. Era preciso que tudo fosse dito de uma só vez. Espero que entendam. Boa leitura!**

**Descrevendo uma história:**

_Cap.39. – O começo_

- Sango, obrigada. – agradeceu.

- Eu sou contra. – a amiga disse.

- Então, por que me trouxe até aqui?

- Porque na vida temos que pagar por nossas escolhas. – ela respondeu e sem dizer nada deu partida no carro e deixou a amiga sozinha.

Kagome olhou para aquela casa branca, aparentemente normal. Segurou entre os seus dedos o panfleto. Era ali a casa de aborto.

Inuyasha ficou observando Kikyou dormindo no sofá. Tinham trabalhado até tarde, e ela acabou parando para descansar e caiu no sono. Esses dias que estava ali trabalhando com ela eram bons. Sempre havia sonhado com essa oportunidade. Querido de verdade estar ao lado dela, e hoje estava. E quando estavam ali trabalhando, ele realmente não pensava mais em nada. Só nos livros e nela. Ela era doce, simpática e tinha um sorriso sereno. Um sorriso capaz de amolecê-lo quando se enfurecia porque sua escrita não ia para frente. Mas, nos momentos de calmaria, serenidade, ou o que fosse, recordava-se do que havia deixado para trás e nessas horas se entristecia.

Porque nessas horas, lembrava que havia deixado um pedaço dele tão longe... Que doía.

E nessas horas, desistia de escrever em inglês, porque quando escrevia em inglês falava de esperança. A esperança de preencher o vazio que havia em seu coração. Quando escrevia, falava da sua esperança em estar ao lado de Kikyou, quem o surpreendia a cada dia. Falava de poder mudar. Tentava convencer em palavras que poderia algum dia apagar tudo, e nessas horas, pensava se por isso não era um covarde. Se por isso não fazia tudo o que fez se tornar em vã. Então, mudava o rumo do pensamento. Mas, recordar-se que seus dois livros haviam sido feitos sobre e para Kagome tornava tudo mais difícil.

Escrever um livro para outra pessoa... Parecia não funcionar tão bem.

E quando se via sozinho, longe dos olhares de Kikyou, ou qualquer outro, escrevia em sua língua natal. Porque assim sentia-se menos culpado por ter desistido de tudo, e isso alimentava seu coração. Enchia-o de uma falsa esperança, a esperança de que teria coragem novamente para fazer mais loucuras pela única que tinha um pedaço, quase físico, de seu coração.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, há dias tentava começar essa história, entretanto nada que escrevia lhe parecia bom. Escrevia em sua língua buscando de fato a verdade. Mas, não sabia bem qual era. Já havia apagado mais de cinco textos começados, e hoje era mais um dia que havia deletado todo o seu trabalho. Talvez, apoiar-se em uma falsa esperança não seja o melhor caminho a seguir.

Ia tentar só mais uma vez, antes que Kikyou se levantasse.

_Eu poderia gritar, mas não seria ouvido. Eu poderia implorar um perdão, um sermão, um não, ou o que fosse para sentir tua pele encostar mais uma vez na minha. Mas, como eu poderia pedir a Deus que ressuscitasse mortos? Como eu poderia ter esse poder?_

_Eu sinto meu corpo tremendo por não te ter aqui ao meu lado, nunca mais, como faz falta. Eu sinto frio no verão. Sinto dor sem me ferir. É um sofrimento que só quem perdeu a quem ama como eu te amei é capaz de reconhecer. Uma dor incomparável. Quando você se foi, eu senti que uma parte minha estava indo com você. Partindo, arrancando carne e sangue, e não só a minha alma._

_E a cada grão de terra que caiu sobre a madeira, eu sentia o meu coração se quebrando. _

_Naquela noite, eu sentei sobre um banco qualquer, numa praça cujo o nome desconheço. Olhei para o céu esperando saber qual estrela no céu você seria e se estaria bem. _

_As lágrimas saíram sem que eu pudesse evitar. _

_Eu não pude controlar o choro. Ainda bem que ninguém me viu, ali. Mas, meu amor, meu amor... Eu choro porque hoje não posso te abraçar._

_Choro, porque a dor é tamanha._

_Ah, meu amor, pode me ouvir onde estiver? Pode ouvir o meu lamento?_

_Eu queria tanto, tanto estar com você. Abraçar e te puxar num beijo, longo e íntimo._

_Qualquer coisa, o que fosse para te ter comigo aqui._

Inuyasha parou. As lágrimas vieram. Porque ele finalmente escreveu o que de fato sentia e ele sentia saudades.

_E o que faço com esse aperto?_

_Sabe, esse aperto em meu peito, ele não vai acabar. Eu sei. _

_O que farei?_

Não dava mais. Ele não conseguia mais digitar. Suas mãos tremiam. Então, veio um verso de uma música boba, romântica tola, chamada "If I ain't got you". Uma música açucarada e feminina, tão bobinha...

"**Some people want it all/Algumas pessoas querem tudo**

**But I don't want nothing at all/Mas eu não quero nada**

**If it ain't you baby/Se não tiver você baby**

**If I ain't got you baby-Se não tiver você baby**

**Some people want diamond rings/Algumas pessoas querem anéis de diamante**

**Some just want everything/Outras só querem tudo**

**But everything means nothing/Mas tudo não significa nada**

**If I ain't got you, Yeah"/Se não tiver você, yeah**

Inuyasha cantarolou pensando. Ele não havia chorado assim quando desistiu de tudo. Mas, por que agora que estava tão longe?

Kikyou se levantou.

Ela não falou nada quando se aproximou, só limpou as lágrimas dele com os dedos de um jeito delicado e eles encostaram a cabeça um do outro. Afastaram-se lentamente.

Inuyasha encarou Kikyou. Seus lábios quase encostando.

Então, o telefone tocou.

Inuyasha atendeu.

- O que foi?

- _Oi maninho, sou eu Sesshoumaru, como vão os livros?_

- Bem, bem...

- _Você já sabe das novidades?_

- Quais novidades?

- _Ouvi dizer que você terá uma surpresa... Aliás, uma das grandes quando chegar aqui._

- Do que você está falando?

- _Kagome está grávida._

- O QUÊ? – ele quase caiu para trás.

Sesshoumaru riu. – _Um talzinho chamado Miroku me disse. Ele veio me contar ontem, parece que já sabem há algum tempo. Você é tão burro, meu irmão. Nunca ouviu falar sobre camisinha?_

Kikyou não entendia porque Inuyasha parecia tão transtornado.

Ele não conseguia falar.

- _Mas, ele me disse mais. Parece que a esposa dele ia levar a Kagome para fazer um aborto._

As lágrimas vieram, ele não conseguiu evitar.

Kikyou se sentiu sufocada. – O que houve? – um aperto no peito. Ela queria saber o que eles falavam, sobre o quê!

- _Desculpa, irmão, eu só soube disso hoje – eu com certeza não ia deixar de te avisar algo tão grave como isso. Eu lamento muito. _

- Quando? Quando ela vai fazer isso? – a sua voz saiu tão alta que Inuyasha se assustou com o seu tom esganiçado.

- _Acho que hoje. Ou já fez._

Inuyasha desligou o telefone. Discou o número do celular de Kagome.

- Quem fez o que, Inuyasha? – Kikyou perguntou. Ela também estava transtornada com o jeito que ele estava agindo.

O telefone tocou. Ninguém atendeu. Ninguém...

Então, veio a dor.

E se... ela tivesse feito mesmo?

- Era o Sesshoumaru. – Inuyasha deixou o telefone no gancho e se sentou no sofá, Kikyou se aproximou mais dele. – Disse que Kagome está grávida.

A boca de Kikyou se entreabriu, foi inevitável.

- E que talvez... Ela tenha feito um aborto.

Ao falar, chorou. Kikyou só conseguiu abraçá-lo em silêncio.

Kagome saiu da clínica com enjôo. Sabia que não se sentia bem. Sango estava do outro lado da rua, dentro do carro. Atravessar a rua foi difícil. Ela se sentia mal.

Entrou lentamente e fechou a porta.

Os olhos marejados.

- Então...?

Kagome chorou.

Sango apertou a mão da amiga. – Vou falar para a sua mãe que você não está bem, falamos que você está doente, ou o que for...

Kagome apertou a mão de volta. – Eu fiz a decisão mais difícil da minha vida. – as lágrimas escorriam, ardendo em suas bochechas.

Inuyasha parou de chorar e se levantou sem falar nada, afastando-se com cuidado de Kikyou e pegando novamente o telefone. Discou o número e escutou o som do outro lado.

Tum-tum-tum – _Alô?_

A voz era bem baixa, quase inaudível.

Mas, ele sabia quem era. Nunca ia esquecer. Ele sabia que ainda não estava tão bem para ficar fazendo ligações internacionais, mas ele precisava saber.

- Kagome.

Ela não respondeu.

- Kagome, eu preciso saber.

Ela continuou muda. Obviamente chocada de ouvi-lo.

- Eu soube sobre a gravidez. Você não fez, fez?

Minutos de silêncio. Parecera eternidade.

- _Aham. _– ela resmungou tão baixo que ele quase não ouviu. Então, sem esperar uma resposta desligou.

Inuyasha se agachou tremendo. Era uma dor insuportável. Kikyou não sabia o que fazer. Mas, sabia o que a irmã havia respondido sem nem mesmo perguntar.

Kagome desligou o telefone celular e voltou a deitar na cama. Colocou a mão sobre a barriga.

- Adeus. – murmurou olhando para o teto.

**-UM ANO DEPOIS-**

Kagome saiu da livraria segurando três livros. Um era importado e chamava "The blue Sky", havia sido escrito sobre a sua irmã e falava sobre como as pessoas desejavam fazer de tudo para chegar ao seu objetivo. Kagome já havia lido, pois Kikyou havia enviado uma cópia para o seu e-mail, mas ter o livro em mãos era melhor. O outro também da autoria dela chamava "Para não mais voltar" e contava a história de uma mulher que estava obstinada a fazer um homem a se apaixonar por ela, mas que sabia que nunca ia conseguir. O Final era triste demais. E os outros dois eram de Inuyasha. "The rose of hope". Ela adorava a sonoridade do título, mas a história era ruim. Não no sentido literário, mas porque ela sabia que era ele escrevendo para outro alguém. Ele falava sobre um homem que depois de uma decepção decidia não mais se apaixonar, mas então encontrava uma rosa e acabava perdido por ela. Ele sabia que ela podia o furá-lo com seus espinhos, mas segurando-a com jeito ele conseguia levá-la para onde fosse.

E ele não ia mais conquistar Kagome, não depois de tudo o que havia acontecido. Depois daquele _telefonema_...

E o outro, sua mais recente obra, lançado há pouquíssimo tempo chamava-se "E com ela se foi...".

Ao chegar em casa, sentou-se no sofá e abriu esse último livro, era triste. Um homem que perdia a esposa que amava e que decidia que o suicídio seria o seu encontro com ela. Mas, era um puro simbolismo tudo. No fundo, falava sobre matar a parte que a amava.

Kagome abriu na sua página predileta:

_E por que eu não fui com ela? _

_Levando-me para sempre pelo vento, queimando-me para sempre nesse fogo. Porque dói muito mais essa existência vazia do que qualquer outra coisa. Como posso tentar viver com essa parte que me falta?_

_Como pode um quebra-cabeça ser completo se uma peça está ausente?_

_Não há caminhos para percorrer e muito menos escolhas a se fazer._

_Eu sei._

_Sempre soube. Assim que não mais acordei ao seu lado, assim que não mais beijei os seus lábios ou senti o seu perfume, os seus abraços, a sua pele..._

_Eu sabia._

_Nunca seria completo. Ou pelo menos, nunca mais. Pois, um dia eu havia sido – tanto que me fundi a ela e quando partiu foi como se eu estivesse me desfragmentado. Éramos um quebra-cabeça de duas peças, e ela se foi, agora nunca mais serei inteiro._

_E se choro por essas dores – e por tantas mais, ninguém me escuta._

_Não porque se fingem de insensíveis, mas porque não sou ansioso de me verem me debulhando em lágrimas._

_Não sou fã de demonstrar fragilidades. Não quero me expor aos outros. _

_Mas, sei que vou._

_Sei que um dia todos vão conhecer essa minha dor._

_E quando conhecerem vão desejar que eu nunca tivesse a perdido, seja lá porque eu a perdi, seja lá porque ela se foi, seja lá porque mil coisas. Vão desejar trazê-la a mim se puderem, vão desejar ressuscitá-la se estiver morta, vão desejar achá-la se ela estiver se escondendo._

_Então, eu viverei do desejo alheio – dessa vontade dos outros de me ver extinto de minha dor – de me salvarem de minhas eternas lamentações. _

Kagome fechou o livro e ligou a televisão.

- _Senhor Inuyasha, o seu mais novo livro é bem diferente de suas obras anteriores. "E com ela se foi..." tem um ar melancólico e foge do humor que tanto se manifesta em seus livros. Qual foi a sua maior inspiração?_

O susto, o medo, a voz de Midoriko invadiu a sala.

_- Eu resolvi mostrar aos meus leitores um outro lado meu. Não quero ser conhecido por uma única obra. Quero mostrar a todos que posso escrever mais do que uma comédia-romântica sem perder a qualidade._

_- Sim, com certeza, afinal, "The Rose of Hope" também está sendo extremamente prestigiado. Você tem algum projeto futuro ou...?_

A pergunta morreu no ar. Kagome desligou a televisão e pegou o celular, discou para Sango.

- Ele voltou! – exclamou assim que ouviu a voz da amiga do outro lado da linha.

- _Quem?_

- Inuyasha, eu o vi no programa da Midoriko.

- _Não acredito! Você não sabia que...?_

- Não! A minha irmã, a Kikyou, deve estar por aqui também, oh meu Deus!

- _Kagome..._

A porta da sala se abriu, era a mãe de Kagome entrando com as compras do mercado.

- Preciso desligar. – sem esperar resposta desligou.

- Olá? – a mãe não sabia o que falar, sua filha parecia transtornada.

- Você sabia... Você sabia que ele voltou, não sabia?

A mãe dela esbugalhou os olhos. – Sim.

Kagome não falou mais nada. Entrou no quarto e começou a colocar as roupas dentro de uma mala.

- Eu estou indo. – anunciou quando ela entrou no quarto.

- Ele tem que saber, minha filha.

- Ela sabe?

- Não, eu não contei, como você me pediu.

- Então, não vão saber.

- Isso é loucura! É um direito dele.

- Que se dane! – ela berrou.

O grito ecoou pelo quarto e um choro agudo pode ser ouvido. Kagome se virou e olhou para o berço em seu quarto. Pegou a criança no colo, puxou a mala, que rodopiou em suas rodinhas pelo quarto, empurrou a mãe para o lado, beijou a testa da criança.

- Mãe, eu te agradeço por tudo.

A mãe chorou.

A criança se mexeu no colo da mãe.

Kagome riu. – Segure na mamãe. – murmurou antes de sair pela sala, caminhar pela rua e pegar o primeiro táxi que encontrou.

O telefone tocou e a mãe dela atendeu.

- _Mamãe, estou de volta, chego em casa a noite. Como vão todos?_ – Kikyou perguntou.

- Kikyou, - suspirou cansada – não venha.

- _Por quê? Kagome vai estar em casa?Ela ainda tem alguma raiva de mim?_

- Não. Kagome não está mais aqui. Mas sim, porque eu mesma irei encontrar vocês.

- _Vocês?_

- Eu preciso urgentemente falar com vocês.

- _Certo._

A urgência na voz de sua mãe fez Kikyou tremer inteira.

Não parecia que passava – o tempo. Kikyou batia o pé compulsivamente. Ela não sabia o que esperar. Já era grande demais para a sua mãe brigar com ela porque roubou o namorado da irmã. Inuyasha não parecia tão nervoso ou ansioso como ela. Parecia distraído. Dentro de seus próprios pensamentos e isso a irritou. Queria falar alguma coisa, mas ele não. Ele não parecia querer falar nada. Disse que estava cansado da viagem repentina, cansado do programa que participou, e que em vez de ir jantar com a mãe dela queria ir para cama.

Apesar de ter falado isso, ele não parecia incomodado. Pelo contrário, parecia ser só um jantar.

Quando a mãe dela entrou no restaurante, seu coração pulou. Mesmo quando a abraçou depois de tanto tempo, isso não resolveu. Tinha medo. Medo de saber afinal do que se tratava. _Kagome não está mais aqui_. Haveria acontecido alguma coisa?

- Mãe. – sua voz saiu baixa, quase um suplico.

- Kikyou, minha filha, e Inuyasha, preciso perguntar. Vocês souberam da gravidez de Kagome?

De tudo o que podia ser dito, nenhum dos dois haviam imaginado que isso seria o assunto. A dor era grande e falar disso era terrível. Até que após aquele dia eles nunca mais tocaram nesse assunto.

- Sim. – Kikyou afirmou. – Mas, ela... Ela cometeu um aborto.

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça. Pensar que algo que ajudou a criar havia sido destruído sem nem mesmo ter tido a chance de viver...

A mãe dela sorriu calorosamente. – Não. Ela não o fez. Quando entrou na clínica, repensou em tudo, e desistiu. Passou mal por medo de fazer o que ia fazer. Chegou horrível naquele dia, entrou no quarto e Inuyasha a ligou, ela estava transtornada. Então, deitou-se na cama e passou ainda mais mal, gritou por socorro, gritou por mim. Eu fui a acudir e ela me disse entre prantos o que havia acabado de acontecer. – as lágrimas desceram por seu rosto envelhecido.

- Ah meu Deus, - Kikyou murmurou. – então...

- Levamos a para o Hospital. Ela quase perdeu a criança. Teve uma gravidez difícil de altos e baixos. Ficou acamada os últimos meses, mas nasceu. Demorou um mês inteiro para se recuperar. Hoje o bebê tem quatro meses, e é lindo. Tem os olhos da mãe.

Inuyasha a olhou. – Onde ele está? – perguntou, a voz quase não saiu.

- Não sei. Kagome não queria que vocês soubessem. Disse que vocês deviam ser felizes. Ela só queria cuidar do bebê, prometi que nunca contaria para vocês que... – a voz dela morreu. Ela chorou.

Kikyou se levantou e foi abraçar a sua mãe.

Inuyasha sorriu. Seu filho estava vivo.

- Por que não sabe, mãe?

- Quando Kagome soube que vocês estavam aqui, ela fugiu de casa.

Inuyasha deu um murro na mesa e todo mundo do restaurante olhou – Até quando Kagome vai fazer essas coisas? – indagou furioso.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu ao entrar no apartamento de Kouga e Ayame.

Ayame estava grávida de três meses.

- Que isso, mas...

- Eu sei que vocês seriam os últimos que ele pensaria que eu fosse procurar. – Kagome respondeu.

Inuaysha ligou para Miroku.

- Onde ela está? – indagou cheio de fúria.

- _Quem fala?_

- Inuyasha, onde Kagome está?

- _Como assim?_

- Seu cretino me fala logo! Ou vou na sua casa quebrar tudo.

Miroku riu. – _Eu nem sabia que ela havia fugido, então você voltou._

- Ela deve estar na sua casa!

- _Não, eu estou na minha casa e ela não está. Sango querida, a Kagome está aqui?_

- _Do que você está falando? Como assim... Ah meu Deus, ela fugiu? Ela me ligou, ela..._ – Inuyasha ouviu a voz de Sango ao longe.

- Pergunte para ela, onde ela está? – a voz saiu tremida, nervosa, ansiosa... ele tinha tanta coisa na cabeça.

- _Eu acho que sei. _–Miroku respondeu.

-_ Você sabe? Sabe mesmo?_ – Sango perguntou, Inuyasha podia ouvi-la.

- Você não pode continuar com isso, Kagome.

- Ele precisa saber.

- É óbvio.

- Ele é o pai.

- Você sabe...

- Isso está errado.

- Não tem como isso continuar.

- Pare de fugir!

- Até quando vai achar que isso é uma brincadeira?

As vozes de Kouga e Ayame se confundiam.

- Calem a boca! Ou me ajudam ou não me atrapalham. – ela berrou.

- Você está descontrolada.

- Fique quieto, Kouga.

Ayame saiu da sala e foi levar o bebê para o quarto.

- Meu bebê.

- Ela só vai levá-lo para dormir.

- Ah, Kouga. – Kagome o abraçou. – Eu estou me sentindo tão perdida.

- Vamos, Kagome, eu vou te levar para casa.

Kagome se sentia tão fraca. – Sim. – disse chorando. – Mas, é contra a minha vontade.

Kouga a ignorou, puxou-a pelo braço, porta a fora, um pouco forte demais.

Quando abriu a porta deu de cara com Miroku e Inuyasha.

Kouga ao vê-los, sorriu para eles.

- Já estava a levando para casa.

- Obrigado, Kouga. Sabia que a princesinha estaria por aqui. – Miroku falou.

Inuyasha não se agüentava. Ele não a via há um ano...

Kagome não queria olhá-los.

- Acho que esses dois precisam conversar.

- Quero ver meu filho!

"Ele sabe" foi o pensamento de Kagome e, por isso, ela o encarou.

Entreolharam-se por menos de dez segundos. Ela desviou o olhar.

Inuyasha se aproximou deles e Kouga a entregou como se ela fosse uma bolsa. – A criança está aqui. Conversem primeiro e depois você vê o seu filho.

O aperto de Inuyasha não era gentil. Estava doendo.

- Está me machucando. – ela falou.

Ele a puxou como se fosse um pedaço de madeira.

- Não faça isso com ela. – Miroku pediu.

Inuyasha só o fuzilou com o olhar, antes de entrar no elevador e apertar o térreo.

Kagome não o olhou e os três minutos até o térreo pareceram trinta.

Ele caminhou a arrastando pelo prédio a fora. Parou na frente de um carro preto e a jogou ali dentro como se fosse restos. Ela sentia, ele a odiava.

Quando ele deu a volta para entrar, ela ameaçou fugir, mas resistiu a essa vontade.

O silêncio predominou quando ele fechou a porta. Não ligou o carro, só travou as portas.

- Por quê?

A voz dele saiu fraca.

- Por que você não me contou?

Ela ficou em silêncio.

Ele voltou a apertá-la.

- Está me machuc...

Ele chorava, ela parou de falar.

Tocou no rosto dele, tão de leve.

- Todos esses meses, sofri, achando que você havia perdido o bebê...

- Como soube?

- Sesshoumaru soube pelo Miroku e ele me contou que você ia abortar e você não negou e...

Kagome se sentiu um monstro. – Eu não queria. Eu estava com medo. Com medo de sofrer mais uma decepção.

- Então, me decepcionou.

- Eu não queria, eu juro te fazer sofrer, porque por todo esse tempo, não houve, não houve, sabe, nenhum dia que eu não pensasse em você e em _nosso_ filho...

O **nosso **agradou aos ouvidos de Inuyasha.

- Ou talvez quisesse. Isso importa? Eu achava que você estava com Kikyou e você foi com ela para longe, e realmente está com ela agora.

Kagome afastou a mão do rosto dele.

- Eu queria que você confiasse em mim. "_Porque você era a única que eu queria que confiasse em mim. Como eu podia desejar que outra o fizesse? Como eu podia querer tamanha coisa? Eu só queria uma, e só uma, mas eu não a tinha. Não mais. Então, eu sofri, mas não queria morrer para sempre. Uma parte de mim, solitária e fraca, porém sincera, desejava outra vida. Era a parte que eu chamava de egoísta. Ela queria sobreviver." _

Ela reconheceu o trecho do livro. Talvez porque havia o lido mil vezes.

Ela sabia que falava dela. Ela sabia!

Inuyasha puxou a mão dela, obrigando-a encostar mais uma vez em sua face.

Era estranho, tanto tempo, tanta dor, e ele mesmo raivoso por ora, queria somente o seu toque.

- _"Seria medo? Seria dor? O que seria que a levou? Morta, escondida, fugida de meus braços. Por que ela simplesmente não me vinha sorridente? Eu não sabia. Eu não sabia. Seria desagrado? Seria uma outra busca? Algo me dizia outra vida. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, algo me falava, ela não havia ido por escolha – por mais que talvez tivesse tido opções."_

Kagome falou.

Inuyasha se espantou. Ele achava que ela nunca ia ler o seu livro. Por mais que desejasse isso. E mais ainda, ela havia decorado um trecho.

Kagome não suportou, segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o beijou.

O beijou durou menos do que um minuto. Foi um toque profundo, mas nada além. Ela se envergonhou.

- Oh Deus, você está com a minha irmã e...

Destrancou a porta, abriu-a sem terminar a frase e saiu do carro.

Inuyasha fez o mesmo.

Ele a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou para si. – Eu não estou.

Um flashback passou pela sua mente.

_- Kikyou, espero que entenda._

_A morena sorriu desanimada. – Eu acho que sempre sobrei afinal._

_- Agora eu quero me dedicar a esse filho._

_- Somente ao filho?_

_Inuyasha a abraçou sem responder, beijou-lhe a testa e partiu deixando a pergunta no ar._

-Eu não estou com ela. – falou voltando de seu devaneio. – Eu queria me dedicar ao _nosso_ filho.

Kagome já havia dito a palavra "nosso", mas ouvi-la de Inuyasha a chocou. Lutara tanto para não criá-lo com um nosso, criá-lo com um seu, ali ouvindo da boca dele, quase surtou de êxtase. Ele estava assumindo a criança. Nunca havia sonhado com alguma possibilidade como essa. Nunca havia tentado pensar nisso. Ela o afastou um pouco e encarou seus olhos claros. Como sentiu falta desse olhar, sentiu a mão dele, que agora apertava suavemente seu pulso, tão quente... E se perguntou como havia conseguido ficar longe desse homem por tanto tempo.

Inuyasha segurou o queixo dela com a mão livre, aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou de uma forma lenta e suave. Os lábios roçaram e pareciam arder de vontade, mas quis torturá-la como uma pequena travessura. Mas, nem mesmo ele resistiu, aprofundou o beijou e sem falar nada a levou de volta para o carro. Ela entrou rindo e ele também. Brincaram por todo o caminho até chegarem na frente do novo apartamento dele.

- Prédio bonito. – ela assobiou ao ver a estrutura da construção, branca com varanda, porteiro, portão elétrico. – Andou ficando chique. – disse risonha. – Carro, apartamento novo, está tudo mais moderno.

Ele riu sem graça. Não conseguia se gabar, não agora, em qualquer outro momento se gabaria.

Subiram o elevador em silêncio, de mãos dadas.

Entraram no apartamento sem falar nada. Não era tão gigante quanto Kagome achou que seria, a cozinha era estilo americano, tinha uma copa na frente e logo a sala. Um corredor que dava para três quartos, somente um sendo suíte, e um tão simples e pequeno que Inuyasha fizera um escritório, como o lugar dele escrever. Um banheiro e só. Era lindo e bem decorado.

- Belos móveis. – Kagome comentou se sentando no sofá macio vermelho.

- Comprei decorado. – assumiu. – Eu não teria tanto bom gosto. Comprei as pressas, ofereci mais do que valia, até. Sei lá.

- Uau.

Inuyasha riu e se sentou ao lado de Kagome. – Eu acho que não viemos falar de móveis...

Kagome sorriu. – Não.

Eles se entreolharam.

- Sabe, eu fiquei pensando o que você fez por todos esses meses... – Inuyasha murmurou mexendo nos cabelos dela.

- Minha gravidez foi muito difícil. – ela falou triste. – Tive riscos de perder o bebê. E quanto mais o dia chegava, mais preocupada eu ficava. Tinha medo de não vê-lo nascer ou de falecer depois do parto. – os olhos dela marejaram.

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio.

- O dia que ele nasceu foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Quando pude segurá-lo em meu colo e amamentá-lo, e ele foi crescendo saudável, todas as dificuldades valeram a pena... E quando me lembro de mim deitada na sala de operação, prestes a abortá-lo... – a voz dela sumiu.

Inuyasha a abraçou bem forte. Não sabia o que dizer. Se ao menos tivesse sabido que ele vivera... Se...

- Eu me sinto horrenda.

- Já passou. – ele falou ao pé do ouvido dela, ela sentada de costas para ele, e ele a abraçando de forma gentil agora. – Aliás, qual é o nome...? – perguntou tímido.

Ela riu alto. – Daiki, que significa de grande valor. Ele é meu mais precioso.

- Como ele é? – Inuyasha estava curioso.

- Ele é lindo. Tem os meus olhos, mas a cor de cabelo é sua... E ele é lindo, meigo, esperto... – a voz era de orgulho.

Inuyasha riu. – Eu quero tanto vê-lo.

Kagome se virou para encará-lo. – Podemos ir buscá-lo com Kouga e...

- Quando vocês voltaram a se falar? Digo você, Kouga, Ayame...

- Um dia passei mal na rua e Ayame me ajudou. Eu estava no começo da gravidez e foram os piores meses. A partir desse dia eu achei que tudo estava bem como estava.

- Quero tanto, preciso tanto, tem tantas coisas para se falar. – Inuyasha falou de forma confusa, mas ele nem sabia por onde começar.

Kagome colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele. – Xiu, agora não, teremos tão poucos momentos como esse, cuidando de nosso filho, juntos...

Isso o agradou. E muito.

- Kagome.

Ela o encarou docemente.

- Eu quero você para sempre.

Ela riu. Sabia – sabe-se lá como, o que ele queria dizer.

- Sim. Sim. – ela afirmou.

Ele a beijou e a puxou para si. Ela enlaçou as suas pernas na cintura dele, e ele desceu os beijos para o seu pescoço. Ela soltou um gemido de prazer e mexeu o corpo num movimento tão brusco que o excitou. Ele puxou a blusa dela para cima, arrancando-a com violência, ela não ligou.

- Às vezes, à noite, eu me lembrava da maciez da sua pele. – ele comentou analisando-a. Mediu de cima a baixo. Deitou-a no sofá e ficou a observando. – Seu rosto, sua pele, sua cintura tão perfeita, seus seios, seu quadril. – ele disse deslizando as mãos pela barriga dela. – Tudo. Eu sentia saudades, o meu corpo sentia a sua falta.

Kagome piscou os olhos de uma forma que para ele foi extremamente convidativo. Ele soltou a presilha do cinto.

Entrelaçaram as mãos por alguns minutos.

- Eu também. – ela murmurou tão baixinho que ele quase não ouviu.

- Eu me lembrava de tantas coisas e desejava tanto mais.

Kagome se sentou, roçando a sua pele na blusa dele. Entrelaçou os braços pelo pescoço dele e o beijou. – Eu senti falta também, pensando em tantas coisas, invejando a minha irmã.

Inuyasha não falou nada.

Ela achou melhor assim.

Ajudou-o a tirar a camisa e ficou observando o seu peitoral. – Para mim, você sempre foi tão perfeito.

Inuyasha a puxou novamente para si. O contato da pele o excitou ainda mais, segurou-a pela cintura e a puxou para seu colo. Levantou do sofá com ela em seus braços e a arrastou para o seu quarto.

Fizera isso com extrema dificuldade, pois estava tentando resistir a tentação, por ele, eles fariam tudo ali na sala.

Mas, não queria o desleixo, não, ele queria mais.

Quando pôs Kagome em sua cama, ele puxou as calças dela, que enganchou em seus joelhos. Eles riram com a dificuldade dele, fizeram piadas, riram de como eram desajeitados.

Ela sentou-se na cama e encostou as costas na cabeceira. Ele se ajoelhou, engatinhou até ela. Porque ela o tinha na mão e Kagome sabia, sabia disso pela expressão no rosto dele. Como ele estava desejoso e como ela estava brincando com isso, ao se afastar dele. Riu alto com isso e ele fez cara de cão sem dono.

Ela acariciou os seus cabelos e beijou-lhe o pescoço, mordeu-lhe o queixo, os lábios e gemeu quando sentiu as mãos dele escorregando por seu corpo todo.

Ele grunhiu de prazer e a beijou do pescoço a baixo. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Falaram com tanta naturalidade e com tanto sentimento que não havia questionamentos. Ali eram declarações sinceras, uma expressão desse gostar que eles sentiam.

Puro.

Inuyasha encontrou o fecho do sutiã dela e deu um sorriso jocoso, enquanto ela brincava com o zíper de sua calça.

- Inu, - ela nunca o chamava assim, mas isso por mais que fosse um apelido quase infantil, deixou-o louco. A voz rouca ali no ouvido dele o animava de uma forma que ele desconhecia. – Eu quero você. – ela anunciou.

Ele passou a língua entre os lábios, com a certeza de que a queria tanto quanto e sem falar nada, abriu-lhe o fecho. Kagome soltou um gritinho de espanto, pois ele havia usado força demais. Talvez, ele tivesse o quebrado, ela ficou incerta, mas deu de ombros.

Enquanto as alças caiam sobre seus ombros, as suas mãos brincavam na calça dele.

- Eu também te quero.

Quando as alças do sutiã deslizaram até seus cotovelos, Inuyasha se debruçou sobre ela e Kagome soltou um gemido rouco cheio de prazer.

Eles se desejavam como nunca.

Ayame foi até a sala.

- Eles ainda não chegaram?

- Nada. Vamos cuidar do moleque por hoje.

- Mas, Kagome não ia abandonar o filho.

- Ela não o abandonou, Ayame.

- Sei lá, Kouga...

- Ela só está aproveitando que há quem cuide dele. Sem falar que eles não se viam há mais que um ano. Deixe eles aproveitarem. Como está o bebê?

- Dormindo como um anjo. – ela falou se sentando ao lado dele.

Kouga a beijou na testa. - Amanhã eles voltam, por hoje vamos deixar aproveitar.

Quando Inuyasha abriu os olhos, achou que estivesse sonhando, mas não. Kagome dormia ao seu lado tão profundamente que dava dó até menos de relar nela.

Lembrou-se da noite anterior e sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Bom dia. – a voz dela agradou os seus ouvidos, ela havia acordado tão magicamente que ele achava impossível. Um segundo atrás dormia quase que nem pedra.

Ele riu com esse pensamento, beijou-lhe a testa e a puxou para si.

- Não quero sair daqui. – falou.

Ela riu. – Eu fui uma péssima mãe, abandonei meu filho na casa de Kouga.

A preocupação com o garoto era algo fora do hábito e do cotidiano de Inuyasha. Talvez, demorasse ainda para se acostumar com isso. Mas, algo dentro dele dizia que assim que o visse todos os seus receios e o que fosse sumiriam.

Ele assentiu e começou a beijá-la no pescoço.

- Não. Precisamos buscar nosso filho. – ela resmungou tentando afastá-lo. – Em vez de fazer mais um.

- Eu fui precavido dessa vez. – ele riu. – Só mais uma vez, só mais uma vez, só mais uma vez, só mais uma...

Ela o encarou – Uma só. – falou sedutora, rolando e se debruçando sobre ele, moveu seu corpo como de uma cobra assim que sentiu o corpo dele abaixo do seu. Só de tocá-lo ela explodia.

Inuyasha a segurou pelo rosto e a beijou tão profundamente, e entrou tanto no beijo que mal conseguia medir seus próximos passos.

Quando a campainha tocou Ayame já sabia quem era. Kagome deu-lhe um beijo rápido e correu para o quarto. Inuyasha veio logo atrás como quem não quer nada. Ayame ficou calada, mas deu um sorriso doce, sem reprová-los pela demora. Kouga já havia saído para trabalhar.

Inuyasha acompanhou os passos da amada e foi até o quarto, aproximou-se dela e viu a pequena coisa fofa que ela segurava em seus braços.

Era seu filho. – Daiki. – falou puxando a criança para o seu abraço. Kagome o ajudou a segurar. Ayame se encostou na porta, pôs as mãos na barriga e sorriu para eles. Finalmente a família estava reunida.

Inuyasha estacionou na frente da casa e foi ajudar Kagome com a criança e suas malas.

A mãe dela estava no portão os esperando e ao lado dela Kikyou.

- Chegamos. – Kagome anunciou.

Kaede apareceu logo atrás e já veio abraçar Inuyasha.

- Estou feliz que tudo esteja resolvido.

A família reunida entrou na casa.

- Fiz um almoço delicioso. – disse a mãe de Kagome.

- É maninha, acho que foi bem melhor assim. – comentou Kikyou enquanto observava o sobrinho nos braços da irmã.

Kagome riu, sentindo as lágrimas nascerem em seus olhos.

Inuyasha sorriu.

- Vamos entrando. – era o avô de Kagome, ele apareceu na porta da sala e fez um gesto para todos entrarem.

A sala pareceu pequena quando todos estavam ali. Kaede se sentou no sofá ao lado do irmão de Kagome, e o avô a acompanhou.

- A noite Miroku e Sango resolveram dar um jantar na casa deles. – anunciou Kikyou. – Kouga e Ayame também irão.

- Aposto que não vai ter espaço para tanta gente. – comentou Kaede rindo.

- Temos tantas coisas para contar. – Inuyasha falou de um jeito tímido.

Kagome enrubesceu. – É, acho que temos muitas coisas.

Inuyasha beijou-lhe a face e acariciou a bochecha do filho. – Queremos ficar juntos, para sempre. – a segurou pela cintura num gesto protetor.

Ninguém falou nada, porque não foi necessário. Todos sabiam do que se tratava.

- Eu quero ser a madrinha. – Kikyou quebrou o silêncio. Não que ele fosse desconfortável, pelo contrário era tanto sentimento bom num único lugar que era impossível fazer mal.

- Por enquanto, vamos é comer! – exclamou a mãe de Kagome.

Kagome foi até o quarto, deixar o filho no berço e Inuyasha a acompanhou.

- Venha. – ele estendeu a mão para ela. Quando já tinha certeza que o bebê estava seguro e dormindo em seu berço era segurou a mão dele. Ele a puxou para um abraço.

- "**Some people want it all/But I don't want nothing at all/ If it ain't you baby"**- Inuyasha cantarolou.

Kagome riu. – Que música é essa?

- Uma qualquer, nem lembro quem canta, mas sei que é uma daquelas açucaradas.

- Estou feliz de tudo ter acabado bem. – ela murmurou.

- Para mim esse não é o fim.

- Não?

- Não. É, enfim, o nosso começo. – beijou-lhe os lábios.

Os dois sorriram e foram caminhando até a cozinha.

_Como pude ficar tanto tempo sem esse sentimento?_

_Murmurei quando senti a morte chegando e me abraçando._

_A tristeza não tinha mais espaço._

_Eu havia matado a parte dela em mim._

_Mas agora eu podia sentir essa parte de novo comigo._

_Envolvi-a em meus braços, sentindo o seu calor, o seu perfume e o seu toque. Quase vibrei de êxtase quando ela retribuiu o meu abraço. Quase morri em gozo quando afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos. Era ela e somente ela. Eu sabia. Eu sabia disso mais do que tudo. _

_Se com ela se foi tudo, com ela agora eu tinha a maior felicidade de minha vida. Eu lutaria e buscaria isso não importa como. Eu morreria e ressuscitaria mil vezes se preciso. Eu viveria três mil vidas até encontrá-la novamente. Porque somente ela, e só ela, podia me completar. _

Assim terminava o livro de Inuyasha. Mas, era assim que começava a história dele.

**Fim**

_**O Fim! – Pessoal, se vocês comentarem coloquem seus e-mails e escrevam "arroba" no lugar do símbolo, porque aqui some quando você coloca o símbolo – que eu vou responder todo mundo =] – e quem sabe divulgar mais histórias futuramente.**_

_Eu estou tão emocionada! O maior capitulo que já escrevi em minha vida. Foram 24 páginas – como eu disse lá em cima, o maior capítulo de fanfic que eu já escrevi na minha vida. _

_Mas, essa história me foi tudo, como a amei. Como a amo! Como eu vivi cada momento que descrevi. Essa história que veio acanhada, inspirada no filme Alex e Emma uma história de amor – que não pretendia ser muito, mas cresceu, se multiplicou e deu frutos. _

_Eu queria ter conseguido seguir um bom ritmo de posts, mas infelizmente eu não pude. Em um ano minha vida deu um nó, tirou o nó e voltou. Nunca imaginei que um final de faculdade me ocuparia tanto espaço. Esse ano com toda certeza é um dos mais puxados para mim. Comecei um trabalho novo, comecei sem namorado – terminei um relacionamento de três anos, no fim do ano passado, comecei a estudar a noite... e o TCC, que na minha faculdade é um projeto gigantesco, que fazemos a um cliente real. _

_Meus horários mudaram, comecei a dormir a uma da manhã para acordar as cinco. Resolvi trabalhar em outra cidade, que para chegar lá preciso de um fretado, ou demoro 3h para chegar de transporte público. Salve o fretado, que me faz dormir uma hora a mais do que meu dia-a-dia me permite. _

_Meu corpo tem horas que se cansa – coitado, diz que quer paz, sossego e calmaria. E quando eu estou muito exaurida eu fujo de tudo e leio, durmo, não faço nada que precise de muito esforço. E nesses momentos, raros, eu fui escrevendo. Eu escrevi um pouco por dia, às vezes, por semana, por mês... Somente quando conseguia respirar. Quando vi o capítulo estava imenso. Espero que me perdoem por isso. Pelo tamanho e pela demora. _

_Eu achei mesmo que conseguiria escrever rapidamente e terminar, mas não. Eu me enganei. _

_Como eu sou feliz por ter escrito essa história. Mais uma que terminei – é como realizar um sonho, uma vontade, um desejo! É uma emoção incrível de realização._

_E eu tenho que agradecer, porque essa história não ia existir se não fosse por vocês!_

_Quero agradecer a todos que a acompanharam e me deram forças para continuar postando-a e escrevendo-a. E que mesmo com a demora, continuavam a me incentivar a escrever._

_=]_

_Principalmente para quem comentou no capítulo anterior:_

_**X Aline L. X**__ – Ohhh, mesmo com sono, você ainda comentou! Obrigada! Eu acho que a Kagome fez muita burrada como o Inuyasha fez. As coisas tomaram um rumo, quase sem volta. Mas, ainda bem que ambos continuavam a se sentir como antes e tudo deu certo. Acho que você acertou sobre o aborto. A Kagome realmente é uma romântica. Enfim, obrigada por todo o apoio e compreensão. Espero nos vermos de novo em mais histórias. Beijos!_

_**Katryna Greenleaf**__ – Infelizmente, dessa vez eu demorei – e muito para postar. Espero que o tamanho e o desfecho da história compensem a minha demora. Ah sim, eu acabei fazendo uma mistura, e a leitura precisou de um pouco de concentração. Depois que reli após postar também achei confuso. Acho que esse capítulo possuiu o mesmo ritmo – acho que é fase, não sei explicar. Espero que mesmo assim você tenha gostado da história. Obrigada por tudo! Pelo apoio e compreensão. Espero que a gente se esbarre e mais histórias. Beijos!_

_**Arine san **__– Opa, olá! Desculpa a demora. Eu sei que pediu que eu postasse logo, mas eu não consegui. Só para responder os comentários eu fiz isso em alguns dias... Mas, espero que mesmo com o atraso você tenha gostado. Acho que agora Kagome e Inuyasha poderão amadurecer juntos e felizes e isso é o mais bonito de tudo. Obrigada pelo apoio e compreensão. Espero que a gente se veja em breve. Beijinhos!_

_**Tatiane**__ – Oi, como vai? Eu sei que a demora foi grande, mas espero que o tamanho compense. Espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada pelo apoio, incentivo e compreensão. Vou torcendo para nos esbarrarmos em breve. Beijo!_

_**Nandinha 82 **__– Oi, vou bem e você? Sim, somente um capítulo – que realmente demorou para chegar. Eu cheguei a pensar que não, não ia demorar, ia ser breve, mas eu não conseguia tempo. Eu posso demorar, mas no fim sempre termino as histórias. Acho que o Kouga está aprendendo a amar a Ayame e principalmente, está aprendendo a respeitá-la. Porque é disso que se faz o amor. Do respeito. Kagome fraquejou e se tornou uma personagem fraca e cheia de defeitos. Acho que infelizmente na vida, algumas pessoas não ficam juntas porque nunca estão maduras para isso. Acho que Kikyou é uma personagem que pensa muito em si mesma e por isso errou. Mas, ela sabe quando é preciso sair de cena. Não sei se chegou a ser uma inveja – acho que ela só queria amar também. Adoro quando escrevem muito, eu adoro mesmo! Eu não deixei a Kagome cometer esse erro – ela é uma romântica, mesmo. Obrigada pelo apoio e pela compreensão, até breve! Beijos!_

_**Agome chan **__– Eu demorei! Confesso! Demorei e muito para postar. Mas, finalmente veio. Eu que achei que nunca ia conseguir terminar. O tempo é um item muito precioso nessa vida e raro. Ela não teve essa ousadia, apesar de ter tentado. Inuyasha terminou o livro e voltou! E ainda bem que tudo deu certo, não é mesmo? Afinal, o casal é muito fofo e merece ser feliz. Obrigada pelo incentivo e pela compreensão! Sou muito feliz! Espero nos esbarrarmos em breve. Beijos!_

_**Kallyne Higurashi Taisho **__– Olha, querida, eu não acho que ele fosse cego. A convivência, às vezes, traz o gostar, você gosta da pessoa pela essência. Entretanto, o que Inuyasha sente pela Kagome é imenso – gigantesco. E não há palavras para descrever. Quero agradecer o seu apoio e sua compreensão, espero que tenha gostado do desfecho da história. Muito obrigada! Beijos!_

_**Pamela Evans **__– Parei e continuei. Apesar da demora. Eu continuei. Desculpa a demora. Eu realmente estava em busca de tempo. Espero que tenha gostado do desfecho da história. E obrigada pelo incentivo e apoio! Obrigada mesmo! Até breve! Beijinhos!_

_Também desejo agradecer a todas as outras pessoas pelo apoio e compreensão. E em especial, pela Cosette, minha amiga querida, que apesar de não ter tanto tempo sobrando sempre me apoia com as minhas fics. Obrigada! _

_Aproveito para transmitir uma dica de leitura: E se fosse verdade, do Marc Levy. É lindo! E emocionante. Ganhei da Cosette e acho que todo mundo deveria lê-lo =]. O livro encantou Steven Spierlberg que fez um filme com o mesmo nome – infelizmente, o livro é mil vezes melhor que o filme. Mas, ambos valem à pena._

_Caso queiram ler mais os meus textos, visitem meu blog com meus amigos:_

_.com – tem um pouco de tudo, aqui =]_

_E meu blog de textos e poemas:_

_.com_

_Vou postar um poema aqui para ver se vocês gostam:_

_**Efeito Cafeína**_

**Eu quero um pouco de açúcar****  
****Para adoçar nosso café****  
****Quero um bocado de leite****  
****Para tirar o amargo do pó******

**Três colheres e eu já me satisfaço****  
****Meia xícara e já me basta****  
****Um bocadin' e já está bom****  
****Eu vou gostar assim mesmo******

**Sei que você não sabe preparar****  
****Que não é barista****  
****Que não curte cafeína****  
****Diz que te dá insônia******

**Mas, vem não dormi comigo, bem****  
****Vem contar estrelas****  
****Tomar uma jarra inteira****  
****Se acabar, eu faço mais******

**Só me dizer que quer****  
****Preparo no bule****  
****Na cafeteira****  
****Onde quiser, como mais gostar**

**Só para gente dividir o gole****  
****Beber ao mesmo tempo****  
****Num beijo só****  
****Num aperto só******

**Vem, beber comigo****  
****Vem.**

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Aliás, acompanhem minhas outras duas fics:_

_Chocolate – que vou me dedicar agora que DUH chegou ao fim._

_Sozinha – que eu postarei o último capítulo junto ao de DUH._

_Obrigada pessoal pelo mais de 300 comentários que me animaram sempre._

_Beijos e fique bem!_


End file.
